Hand of Iron, Heart of Gold
by Carefree Quill
Summary: Godwin has finished training, and now he has Rhun's throne to reclaim. This is the journey that brings him home. Follows the Elves of Summer. COMPLETE! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Test of Manhood

**HAND OF IRON, HEART OF GOLD**

By the Carefree Quill

Summary: Godwin's rise to the throne of Rhûn and his adventures along the way. Takes place several years after The Elves of Summer.

Disclaimer: The setting and some of the characters are of course Tolkien's. There is absolutely no infringement intended here, only entertainment. I try to stay true to Tolkien's universe and characters as much as possible. I have created numerous characters for these stories as well including Godwin, Grayson and whoever else appears as I go.

Notes: Sindarin is in _italics_. All elvish words and names have been researched and are accurate, to the best of my knowledge, to Tolkien's languages.

**Test of Manhood**

Grayson sat by the fire and poked at the log a bit with a stick. A pan sat in the coals with two filets of fish sizzling quietly, barely heard over the noises coming from across the camp. Grayson tried to ignore the metallic swish-swish sounds but they were grating on his nerves. He glanced across the camp to where his charge, Godwin, sat sharpening the blade of his dagger.

"I'm sure it's sharp enough," Grayson said with a hint of annoyance.

"A dull blade is useless," Godwin said with a smirk.

"Don't quote my words to me, boy. I am still your guardian, and I want some peace," Grayson said.

Godwin gave the Ranger a smile and sheathed his blade. He wordlessly stowed his sharpening stone back in his saddle bag and sat by the fire. It had been quiet these past few weeks on patrol in Arnor. Godwin and Grayson broke from the main group to investigate the disappearance of some livestock from some of the northernmost villages. So far, no sign of raiders was seen, and no wolves were in the area. They would return soon, and then Godwin would have to endure his final test. He would live in the wilderness alone for the winter. Already the chill of winter hung in the air like the icy breath of the north. Godwin had learned much these past years. He left Ithilien with Grayson at the age of twelve and now he was nearly nineteen. It was considered young for a Ranger, but his time was short. Even Halbarad admits to his skill and encouraged the early test, but Grayson wanted to take him on one last patrol.

"You know, I can do this," Godwin said. "I'm not a little boy anymore."

Grayson turned the filets over and looked across the fire at his friend. He'd grown tall over the past few years. His features were fair, even boyish, though his beard was finally filling out a little bit. His hair hung to his shoulders and curled in the mists of the north. He seemed thin, but he was solid and much stronger than you would guess. But his eyes, they told the story. This boy had discerning eyes. There was wisdom in him and respect. Truthfully, if Grayson was from the east, he would easily bow his knee to this would be King. Now that his duty as teacher was ending, he realized he would miss the boy. Though years separated them, they were close friends.

"I know you are ready," Grayson finally said. "Indeed, you have been ready for a long time. It was merely necessary for you to grow into yourself a bit. When you return to Fornost in the spring, you will be a man in the eyes of the Rangers of Arnor, but you have nothing more to prove to me."

Godwin smiled as he reached up and rubbed his chin. It was still a little strange having whiskers, but it made him feel older. Perhaps that was the sign Grayson spoke of.

"It's the beard," Godwin said with a chuckle.

Grayson laughed, but looked at him seriously. "No, it is you," Grayson paused and looked back to the fire as if embarrassed to look him in the eye. "I'm… proud of you boy."

Godwin felt a lump in his throat and suddenly thought of his father back in Ithilien. "Do you think Alcon would be proud?"

"Yes, he most assuredly would," Grayson said quietly as he handed Godwin a plate of fish. "Eat. We'll go back in the morning."

* * *

Back in Fornost, a week later, Grayson presented Godwin to the council of Rangers. Halbarad looked him over with scrutiny, as he always did. Godwin stood firm, not at all bothered by the intense stares of the council.

"So, you are ready to make the journey, to pass the test into manhood?" Halbarad asked.

"My mentor, Lord Grayson has given his approval. I will strive to be worthy of it," Godwin said.

Halbarad slowly smiled at the wise answer. "You have my approval as well, what say you all?" he asked the gathered assembly.

The room burst into a bunch of "Aye's."

Halbarad smiled. "Then serve the wine and bring the food. We cannot send the boy out on an empty stomach!"

The feast was served and there was laughter in the hall. Everyone ate and drank their fill, but Godwin was careful not to go heavy on the wine. He knew he'd be leaving before dawn. During the meal, he was greeted by various Rangers who all had their advice for him. One suggested he find a nice cave to hold up in until spring. Another said he should go south to milder a milder climate, perhaps by the coast. But one of the older Rangers took him aside and spoke to him privately.

"Boy, someday you will be King in your land, of that I am sure. I think you should venture to the far north and stay among the people there. You can learn skills there that are lost to the men of Middle Earth. The land is brutally harsh there especially on the Icebay where most of them dwell, and yet they thrive," the old Ranger said.

"Are they friendly?" Godwin asked.

"Most, yes. I have had few dealings with the Lossoth, but those I have met have been gracious. It is certainly more acceptable than going south to stay in Annúminas as Helgoth suggested," he added with a smirk.

Godwin chuckled at the thought. He would remain in the wilderness, not rest in the comforts of the King's newly restored city. "Thank you for your council. I may journey north, just to see what it is like."

"Take care when you pass through the gap of Anmar and beware of Carn Dûm. It is said that the ghosts of the black followers of the witch king still roam those mountains."

Godwin was not superstitious, but he would not insult the Ranger's beliefs. "I will be cautious."

The feast drew to a close, and Godwin gathered his saddlebag and headed for the door. Grayson beckoned him over so he met him at his table.

"Forget their advice and follow your heart," Grayson said. "Your journey is your own, not theirs."

"Thank you, Grayson. I will miss your company," Godwin said.

"No, you will miss my cooking," Grayson said with a smirk. "Go. I'll see you in the spring."

Godwin gave his mentor a bow and then left. Grayson watched until the door closed and then he sighed. Halbarad put a hand on his son's shoulder and interrupted his thoughts.

"You did well with him; I thought you might instruct another…" Halbarad started to say but Grayson stood abruptly and interrupted.

"No, father. I'm through with instruction," and then he left.

Halbarad shook his head and turned to Helgoth. "He misses him already."

"He'll be back," Helgoth said lightly.

"And when he returns, I fear I will lose my son. I followed my King, and I think Grayson might just follow this one."

Helgoth looked around the hall and sighed. "He may not be the only one. They all like the boy, and besides, he will need the help of men he can trust."

"True enough," Halbarad said with a sigh. Times were changing. Peace was uneasy in the east and the time for war was returning. He just hoped this young Godwin would be the leader they all hoped for.

* * *

Godwin wrapped his cloak a little tighter around himself as he rode through the thick drifts of snow that blanketed the ground. He followed the stars for the hours of sunlight were shortened greatly so far north. He'd passed through the gap of Angmar, but found no ghosts on the slopes beneath Carn Dûm. He chuckled again at the very thought, but the chill took the mirth quickly. His horse shuddered beneath him and he knew they needed to find shelter soon, but there was nothing in sight but miles of snow.

"How do these people live here?" he muttered to himself, and then realized he hadn't actually seen anyone yet. "Or perhaps they are but a myth, and I am on a fool's errand…"

He hunched his shoulders forward and grit his teeth as the wind blew down out of the north. It was a miserable land, and if he didn't find anyone soon, he may have to turn back. In the distance he heard the distinct howling of wolves and he cringed. The white wolves of the north were quite vicious. He would be vulnerable if attacked by a pack out in the open. He urged his horse on, following a northwesterly direction. If he was to find anyone in the barren land, it would be on the shores of the Icebay of Forochel, so that is where he headed.

Hours passed, and the cold he tried to ignore crept into his bones and he felt numb from head to toe. No chill he'd ever felt prepared him for this land. But even as he thought he would fall from his horse only to freeze in a snow drift, he saw a light coming toward him. There was a soft jingle of bells and the sound of dogs barking… and then everything went black.

* * *

There was the distinct sound of a heated argument, but the language was strange. A deep voice boomed, full of anger and authority. Godwin struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Then everything was quiet and he drifted once again into a deep sleep. Then he heard a soft voice speaking and he was finally able to respond. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the broad toothless smile of an old woman. She laughed and started talking to him, but he didn't understand. He gave her a smile and a shrug and she just sighed.

"_Zalaya, Zalaya!_" the woman called over and over.

Godwin looked around the room and could see a fire going and furs blanketing the floors. The walls looked strange, and he couldn't make out what they were made of. Finally someone came in and he looked to see who was there.

"You speak westron?" a young woman asked.

"Yes, my lady," Godwin said quietly, a little awed by her beauty. Her skin was tanned and her hair was black as night, but her eyes…

"No need for your petty titles, ranger. What is your business so far north?" she asked.

"I am on my final journey before claiming my place among the rangers," he said. "I wanted to see what the land was like up here."

"It is deadly, and very nearly did it claim you as its next victim. It is fortunate that we found you when we did, or you would have fed the wolves," she said lightly as she took a seat by the fire.

"I am in your debt," Godwin said.

"You owe us nothing. It is our law to help travelers. When you have recovered a small party will see you safely to your borders," she said.

"But I came all this way to see your land and to learn from your people," Godwin said as he tried to sit up.

The old woman clucked at him and put her hands on his shoulders to push him back against the furs. Godwin was annoyed, but complied. He looked back at the young woman who regarded him with complete disdain.

"You are a fool, Ranger. Go home where you belong. There is nothing here of value," she said bitterly as she rose to leave. "I will bring food."

"Wait, what is your name?" Godwin asked.

She turned and looked at him and he final realized what color her eyes were, blue-green. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and glared at him but finally answered.

"Zalaya," she said flatly and then left.

Godwin was intrigued, but he was tired. The cold had drained his strength and it wasn't long before he dozed again. He woke to an abrupt shaking of his shoulder.

"Wake, Ranger! You need to eat," Zalaya said.

Godwin looked up and saw Zalaya seated beside his bed with a bowl of some sort of stew. They were alone, and he gave her a smile. Zalaya just stuck a spoon in his mouth. Godwin nearly choked, not having been ready for the bite. He managed to swallow and yanked the spoon away.

"I am quite able to feed myself," he said in annoyance.

Zalaya cocked a brow at him, "That remains to be seen. I have never met a ranger who couldn't handle the cold. Perhaps you should have gone south."

"How many rangers have you met?" Godwin asked.

Zalaya quickly responded, "Several."

"Name one," Godwin said firmly.

She paused, and Godwin thought he had her caught in a lie, but finally she said, "Names were never given."

Godwin smirked, "Indeed? Well, I will give you mine, so you can answer such a question next time. I am Godwin."

Zalaya frowned, "That is not a westron name."

"No, it is not. I am easterling by birth," Godwin admitted.

Zalaya leaned away from him and wrinkled her nose, "And the Rangers trained you? Do they know?"

"Yes," he sighed, "They know."

Zalaya seemed to ponder that a moment and then finally shrugged. She helped him sit up and then handed him the bowl of stew. "If it doesn't bother them, then it doesn't bother me. Eat and then rest." And with that, she left.

Godwin ate the stew and studied the room. He saw his saddle and saddle bags in the corner. There were also various tools and weapons unlike any he'd seen before. There were spears, but short ones with ropes tied to them. He wondered what they were for. He saw whips, and hook like blades on long wood handles, and assorted knives. There were bows and arrows and something that resembled a mowing sickle, but in the north, he doubted it was used to mow the grass. He finished his stew, climbed out of bed and halted. He realized he was completely naked. His eyes doubled in size and he yanked the furs back over himself quickly as Zalaya returned. She saw his blush and cocked a brow at him.

"Why am I…? Where are my clothes?" he asked with a crack in his voice.

"They are being dried. It is better to sleep in just the furs, it's warmer. You'll have to learn how to live in this climate if you are going to survive out here," she informed him.

"I thought you couldn't wait to be rid of me," Godwin said seriously.

"Well, it appears you have made and impression on the old ones. They want to take you back to the bay to meet Tragarz. You'll be leaving on the morrow," she said.

"Will you not be coming?" Godwin asked.

She paused and looked over her shoulder before answering. "I do not think so."

"I am sorry to hear that, Zalaya," Godwin said softly.

Zalaya looked into his deep brown eyes and her knees suddenly felt weak, but she quickly recovered. She could not afford to lose her heart to a stranger, especially a man from the east.

"Get over it," she said coldly and left.

Godwin watched her until she was gone and furrowed his brow. What was going on here? What did they want him for? And why wasn't she coming with them? So far, she was the only one he could speak to. And, he liked her. Beauty aside, he found her very interesting.

* * *

Zalaya stepped out into the cold wind and tried to catch her breath. He wasn't like anyone she'd known before and it troubled her. She had her own worries, but they seemed to drift from her thoughts as all she could focus on was him. Who was he? Why was he here? What was it that made her stomach flutter and her knees weaken in his presence? Zalaya shook those thoughts from her mind. He'd be gone tomorrow, and that would be the end of it. The old ones were taking her to the refuge, and she'd never see him again. She'd never see anyone again. It was miserable to be the last of her line… the chosen. She sighed and returned to her hut. She tried not to think of tomorrow, but she couldn't help herself. Sleep was slow in coming and it was fitful. She dreamed of the Ranger, and he was in a great battle. He was surrounded by the enemy and her heart skipped a beat. She worried for him, and then she woke with a start.

"You like him," Talazora said in her sloppy toothless speech.

"Your age makes your perception foggy, old one," Zalaya said in annoyance.

"Your blood does not dictate your destiny, child," Talazora said.

"Keep your wisdom, there are no choices left me," Zalaya said angrily. "Tragarz would sooner kill me than let me go free."

"Not if he could not find you," Talazora said. "You know what he will do with the Ranger. They hate the followers of the dark lord."

Zalaya looked at Talazora angrily, "He is no evil man."

Talazora smiled, "It is time you made your own destiny. Take the man from here tonight. Take him home where he will be safe from the hatred of the elders."

"And then what?" Zalaya asked softly.

"Your path will be clear, trust yourself, and your gifts. You are the last heir, the holder of the ring. Your destiny lies far from this wasteland. Go."

"Then I have your blessing old one?"

Talazora grinned her gummy grin and then laughed, "Think you I was bringing you to the refuge? Your place is among the living, not the slumbering giants of old. You have my blessing, now pack provisions and ready his horse. You will not get far with a sled; they will know you have left. But they will not chase him alone. I will cover for you as long as I can. When they realize you have gone, it will be too late to follow."

"Thank you, wise one," Zalaya said and hugged her. She couldn't believe the swiftness of her fortune's change. Her future had hope again. It was foggy and unclear, but somewhere in the unknown, there was hope.


	2. Flight South

**Flight South**

Godwin couldn't sleep. He was too curious about these Lossoth people to settle down and rest. He wrapped a fur around himself and walked around his hut, examining the various things in the room. The weapons drew his attention, but he had little time to examine them before Zalaya entered. She abruptly halted inside the door, surprised to see him on his feet right in front of her.

"Hello," he said with a charming smile. "It is late."

Zalaya backed away, hugging the bundle in her arms nervously. "Yes… We must leave now. If you go with the elders, your life will be in danger. I will lead you safely south," she said quickly. She held out the bundle to him. "Here are your clothes. I have already fed and prepared your horse. We must hurry." She turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Why will I be in danger?" he asked.

"It is my fault," she admitted. "I made the mistake of telling them you were from the east. The black witch king of Angmar followed Sauron. Our people will not tolerate another follower of evil in our lands. I'm sorry. They would not listen to reason," she said quickly as she tried to get free of his grip.

Godwin could see the fear in her eyes and immediately released her. "If you help me, will you be in trouble?"

"Dress quickly," was all she said in answer before ducking out of the hut.

Godwin dressed in record time. He found some fur gloves with his clothes and put them on then emerged from the hut. The icy wind hit him and nearly stole his breath. Zalaya wrapped a fur scarf around his nose and mouth and raised his hood for him.

"Keep covered," she said quietly.

Godwin mounted his horse and held a hand out for Zalaya but she refused it. Instead, she ran ahead, out of the small camp. He stared after her until she turned and beckoned for him to follow. He couldn't believe she was trudging through the snow rather than riding, but as he got closer he could see the strange woven oval shoes she had strapped to her feet. She walked on top of the drifts as if on solid ground. She picked up her pace, and he was amazed at how quickly she could run in this mind numbing cold. They traveled for hours like that until nearly dawn. Finally, in a dip between two hills, she halted for them to rest.

"We are protected from the wind here. Let your horse rest," Zalaya said.

Godwin dismounted and took a closer look at her attire. She wore a suit of fur that had a hood that covered her face. Only her eyes showed. Thick gloves of fur tucked into her sleeves keeping her well protected from the cold.

"You're not even cold, are you?" he asked.

"I dress for it," she admitted.

"You never answered my question before. What risk is there to you for helping me?" Godwin pressed.

"My business is my business, eastern ranger. It was my choice to leave for my own reasons. I thought you could use a little help," Zalaya said.

"Who are you, Zalaya?" Godwin asked. "How is it that you speak westron?"

Zalaya smirked, "How is it that you are an easterling and live among the Rangers?"

"That is a long story," he said seriously.

"Keep your story Ranger, and I hall keep mine. Come, let's get moving," she said and then took off up the far hill.

Godwin quickly mounted up again and followed. He heard wolves howling and instinctively put his hand on his sword hilt, but Zalaya continued to run as though there was no danger at all. As the sun peeked slightly over the eastern horizon, he saw the peaks of the Misty Mountains, and the gap of Angmar. The howling of wolves grew nearer and he urged his horse forward to keep pace beside his guide.

"Ride with me, there are wolves approaching," Godwin called to her.

"They will not harm you. You do not need me to protect you," she said as she darted ahead.

Godwin was brought up short by her comment. He had meant to protect her, not… He stared after her dumbfounded. Who was she? He shook his head and then once again fell into step behind her. Over the next rise he saw an obvious path that he could follow home. He called to her.

"I can find my way from here. Maybe you should go back before you get in trouble," he said.

"There is nothing for me there. I will take you home and make my own path. You need not worry about me, Ranger. I can take care of myself," Zalaya said. "Now stop talking and ride. We will camp near the witch mountain."

Godwin didn't like the sound of that. He wasn't a believer in ghosts, but the place still felt evil. He had passed it quietly and quickly, and certainly didn't camp in its shadow. He held his tongue, though. He would not be out done by a little woman.

* * *

Zalaya finally halted, feeling completely exhausted and a little winded after leading such an urgent pace. But it was necessary. She could not be caught trying to leave Forodwaith. Her blood demanded she go to the refuge. It was her place, her duty, her curse.

She thought of those who went before her, the other chosen guardians of the slumbering giants. She'd met her grandfather once as a child, and he looked used up and cast away. The gift made those in her family the only ones able to protect the land from the devastation that came when the giants woke. But Zalaya knew that it had been years since a slumbering menace had left the refuge. Smaug escaped the control of her grandfather and plagued the dwarves for many years. Since then, the refuge had been sealed, except for a small, man sized tunnel that the chosen would use to check on those still sleeping. Her hand instinctively went to the ring that hung round her neck beneath her clothes. She wondered if she would make it safely out of the reach of Tragarz. He would be furious that she left, especially with the ring. But Talazora had been right. Her destiny didn't lie in the caverns beneath Refuge Mountain. She craved freedom. She wanted to see the world and use her gift as she saw fit.

Godwin tried again to get her attention, "Zalaya!"

Shaken from her thoughts, Zalaya looked at the ranger questioningly. "What?"

"Are we halting?" he asked.

"Yes, make your camp, Ranger. I'll gather some wood."

"No. There is a pack of wolves nearby. Don't leave the camp alone," Godwin said seriously.

Zalaya looked at him in confusion and then burst out laughing. "Oh, Ranger! What a good jest. I'll return shortly."

She started to head up the hill to a patch of trees when Godwin ran to catch her. He caught her arm and turned her to face him with anger and concern on his face.

"Woman, I will not let harm come to you! Now do as I say and stay here," he said with a raised voice.

"Release me or I'll have the wolves tear your arms off!" she said quietly as Godwin suddenly heard growling right behind him. He slowly turned to see four large white wolves closing in around them. Their ears were drawn back and they bore their teeth menacingly.

"What magic is this?" he asked quietly.

Zalaya glanced at the pack leader and just said, _"Dar Morzethu!"_

The wolves immediately calmed and the leader walked over to Zalaya and sat beside her.

"Now, release me," she said firmly. "I am in no danger from any animal. I am the chosen."

Godwin released her and stepped back. "Chosen what?"

"There is no word for it in your tongue, or any other. _Morzethu,_ that is my title. The animals know me and obey," Zalaya said.

Godwin was intrigued by the idea. "Any beast?"

"I have met none yet who could resist my call, but few animals dwell in the north."

"And among your people, you are… revered?" he asked.

"Among my people…?" she asked nervously. "No."

"Why not?" Godwin asked, now totally confused.

Zalaya turned back to the hill, but answered him over her shoulder, "No more questions Ranger."

Godwin watched her go, and the large wolf followed. He turned and realized the others had gone as well. He sighed and took out a few provisions and readied the camp. She carried no apparent gear of her own so he laid out an extra blanket for her. When she returned with an armload of wood she looked at it with a smirk.

"If you sleep above the snow, you will freeze," she said flatly. "Make your fire, I will show you how we sleep up here."

Godwin prepared a fire and Zalaya started digging a hole a few feet from the fire. She piled the snow around it in a horseshoe around a bed sized depression. When she was satisfied it was high enough, she took off her big coat and it opened up into a blanket. She laid it out and sat on it. She wore a rather thin leather shirt beneath it, covered in beaded designs. Her hands were small with long lithe fingers, and she wore a large ring with a bright stone on a chain around her neck. She lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and then wrapped the fur over herself.

"I suggest you copy this," she said.

"Is that enough to keep you warm?" Godwin asked.

"It is too much. Usually I would shed my clothes, but for modesty's sake, I will shiver," Zalaya said.

Godwin chuckled at the brazen comment, but understood the necessity for their ways. He was warmer in the furs. He warmed their meal and built his own bed. His blankets weren't as warm as her furs, but he managed. They ate and then rested, but neither slept right away. Godwin watched her, and he realized she was watching him as well.

"Ask your question," he said.

"Why did you leave your homeland?" she asked quietly.

"It was not safe for me there," he said evasively. "Why are you leaving?"

"Sleep, Ranger."

"Answer me, woman," Godwin said firmly.

After a slight pause, Zalaya answered. "_Morzethu_ have no future in Forodwaith."

* * *

Godwin woke feeling surprisingly warm. He felt the softness of fur against his cheek and suddenly opened his eyes. Beside him lay a large white wolf. He turned his head, and found another behind him as well. At his feet was a third and he slowly sat up. He looked over at Zalaya who slept beside the lead wolf. Her furs covered her to her neck, and he realized her clothes were piled up beside her. 

"Zalaya?" he said softly.

"Hmmm," she moaned as she turned over a little in her sleep. "Begone 'Zora, let me sleep."

Godwin cleared his throat. "Zalaya," he said a little more loudly.

She woke with a start and looked at him. Her tanned face darkened in a deep blush and she carefully reached for her shirt and disappeared beneath her fur. Godwin laughed, but quickly quieted when the wolves all sat up and looked at him.

"Um, Zalaya? These wolves aren't hungry, are they?" Godwin asked.

He heard a muffled laugh and then saw her stuck her head and shoulders out, now covered in her shirt. "No, I asked them to keep you warm. Your teeth chattering was keeping me awake."

Godwin frowned, but relaxed. He realized that the wolves were no threat as long as she was here. It seemed strange to have them so close, and carefully reached out to pet one. The wolf leaned closer and licked him on the cheek and he laughed.

"She likes you," Zalaya said as she grabbed her pants and carefully put them on beneath her fur. "They may follow us for a while today. It'll be nice to have a little company."

"You can ride with me. The trail is easier from here," Godwin said.

"No, it is hard enough for your horse in this climate. Do not burden him further," Zalaya said. "I am accustomed to walking."

Godwin had nothing to say to that, so he just packed up the camp. When they were both dressed again, they left. The pace she set was a little easier, but they were going downhill now. He could see an end to all the frigid weather as they passed through the Gap of Angmar and found the road south into Arnor. Zalaya paused to remove her snow shoes and took off her coat.

"Oh, but this land is warm," she said.

"It is winter, and still quite chill," Godwin said.

Zalaya rolled her eyes. She shouldered her coat and trudged down the road. If the snow was gone, it was warm. She was heading straight to Fornost, but Godwin called to her to halt.

"Wait!" he said. "I cannot return until spring. My path will not lead back here for two months."

Zalaya sighed. "Then here we will part. I must make my own path, and you must follow yours."

"What path will you take?" Godwin asked.

Zalaya looked south, and then west, and then east. "I… do not know," she said quietly.

Godwin dismounted and walked over to her. "What is it you are looking for Zalaya?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Freedom," she whispered.

"Come with me, Zalaya," Godwin said. "Maybe I can help you find your path."

She opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"

Godwin's eyebrows shot up and he shrugged innocently. "You helped me, why not?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Godwin looked east toward the Misty Mountains. He'd thought about going to Rivendell many times, but the opportunity never presented itself. Now he had time, and nothing better to do. Perhaps he would go meet his father's kin.

"Rivendell," he said.

Her eyes grew huge, "To see the Elves?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Will they let you?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course," he said.

She hugged herself and her body shuddered. "Will they let me?" she asked softly.

Godwin looked at her a moment, surprised by her fear. She stared at the distant mountains in awe and he found her expression very innocent and childlike. It was a far cry from the bold woman she'd appeared to be since he'd known her. He gave her a smile.

"The Elves welcome friends, have no fear of them," he said. "Come, you are in my land now. Ride with me."

Godwin mounted up and Zalaya climbed up behind him. He paused, waiting for her to hold on, but she never moved.

"You'll have to hold on," he said.

Her hands timidly wrapped around his waist and held loosely. Godwin sighed, took her hands and pulled them a little tighter around himself. He left one hand covering hers and held the reins with the other.

"My lady, you have seen me naked. I hardly think that holding tighter will be scandalous," he said with a chuckle as he gave his horse a kick and headed east.

Zalaya blushed darkly, thankful that he couldn't see it. "You are wrong, Ranger. It was Talazora who tended you. It is not permitted for a… I would never… unless there was no one else to help…"

Godwin suddenly burst out laughing. "Relax, Zalaya. I meant no insult to your virtue or modesty."

Zalaya frowned. She didn't like humor dealt at her expense.

They rode the rest of the day and then made camp. This time it was Godwin who arranged their sleeping accommodations. It was out in the open, and though the ground was wet from rain, it wasn't overly cold. He built a fire and gave her his spare blanket. They had rabbit stew and then lay on opposite sides of the fire looking at the stars.

"Your stars are strange," she said. "I have never traveled so far before."

"I have traveled very far," he said. "You will see many things if you are not afraid to travel."

"I'm not afraid," she said quickly.

"I didn't think you were. I think you are a very brave woman Zalaya."

Zalaya closed her eyes. She didn't feel brave anymore. "Goodnight, Ranger."

"Godwin," he corrected.

There was silence, and he didn't like it. "Zalaya, if you hadn't left, what would you be doing now?"

"Slowly dying," she said. "Go to sleep… Godwin."

* * *

The next few days of travel were similar. They rode in relative silence and then camped. Godwin stopped asking her personal questions when he realized how much it bothered her. Instead, they would talk about what they saw along the way. She was particularly interested in the different animals they saw. Often, the animals would venture quite close, as if they too were intrigued by her. She never spoke to them, but they seemed to know her. He thought of the ring he had seen her wear and wondered about it. She wore no other jewelry or decorations. It was more like she carried the ring than actually wore it. 

After almost a week, they came within sight of the trees of Imladris, Rivendell. Godwin was both nervous and excited. He'd never met any elves from Rivendell, save Arwen the Queen of Gondor. He wondered if they would welcome him or not. He had seemed so confident before, but he really didn't know what to expect. They rode slowly as they approached the wood. There was no apparent path, but Godwin's practiced eyes spotted the footpath of the forest guard. The watch had passed this way not long ago. It was certain that they would be greeted by sentries soon. He followed the most obvious route until he heard the call from the trees.

_"Halt strangers! What is your business in the wood?"_

Godwin answered them in their own language, _"I have come to visit the kin of my father, if they will allow it."_

_"Who is your father, and who are his kin?"_

_"I am Godwin, adopted son of Lord Alcon of Ithilien. He has a brother and sister in this wood, Lord Nárello, and Lady Lalaith," _Godwin answered.

There was silence from the trees, and Godwin's horse neighed nervously. Finally they heard a voice speaking right behind them.

"Godwin?"

Godwin turned his horse to face the owner of the voice. There stood a tall, broad, red-haired Elf. He had deep green eyes, and looked up at Godwin with curiosity.

"Yes," Godwin said.

"Your father brags on you in his letters. I must say, I am surprised to see you, but pleased. Who is this with you?" Nárello asked as he looked Zalaya over.

"This is my friend, Lady Zalaya of the Lossoth," Godwin said.

Nárello cocked a brow in surprise, but said nothing to her but, "Welcome, Lady. Godwin, you and your friend may stay at my house. The rest of the family will be anxious to meet so grand a visitor."

Godwin suddenly coughed nervously. "Please, no titles among family. I am accustomed to traveling incognito. Few know me as more than a Ranger, and I'd prefer it stayed that way." He nodded his head slightly toward Zalaya, and Nárello immediately understood Godwin's meaning.

"Titles mean little here, come, I'll lead you to Imladris," Nárello said, and then took off at a jog down the path.

Godwin followed and Zalaya whispered in his ear, "What title?"

"It is not truly mine yet. Do not worry over it," Godwin said. "I am a Ranger."

"You are a liar," she said softly.

"Explain to me what a Morzethu is," Godwin said.

"Never mind, I'll not ask again," she said.

Godwin smiled. He knew what to say to end her questions. She was as secretive about her past as he was about his own. They had an understanding. He didn't entirely trust her, and she definitely didn't trust him. He hoped that would change someday, but for now, they were uneasy friends. Perhaps a little time among the elves would do her some good.


	3. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

Nárello stepped up on the landing of his house and called to his wife, "Izabel… Izabel, we have company."

Izabel immerged from the kitchen with a look of curiosity on her face and smiled. "Who is here, Celeborn?" Her eyes caught sight of Godwin and Zalaya as they followed Nárello inside. She cocked a brow at them curiously and waited for the introductions.

"This is Alcon's son, Godwin, and his friend from Forodwaith, Lady Zalaya of the Lossoth," Nárello said to his wife. "Godwin, this is Izabel, my wife."

"Welcome. I have heard good things about you from your father. His letters bear high praise. I am pleased to finally meet you," Izabel said to Godwin. Then she looked at Zalaya and noted her strange attire. She didn't know much about the Lossoth, but understood how cold it must be there. "Lady Zalaya, perhaps you are warm in your winter attire. Out winters are much milder than your own. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in something less… furry. I'm sure I have something that will fit you."

Zalaya smirked at the statement but made an effort to be polite, "I thank you, Lady Izabel. My departure was unexpected and I had little time to pack for your climate."

Izabel smiled and led Zalaya away, leaving the men to talk. Nárello watched as the strange visitor disappeared and then turned to Godwin.

"How did you come to meet your… friend?" Nárello asked seriously.

"I am on my test now. I decided to have a look around up north, just to see what it was like. I found it was a little colder than I'd expected. Zalaya saved my life, twice. She wanted to leave, so I took her with me," Godwin said.

"She is welcome here, but I must tell Celeborn about her. None have had contact with the Lossoth for some time. He will want to speak with her," Nárello said. "Now, tell me what you have been up to these past years. Alcon has inquired about you, but I have heard little about your training from the Rangers for they do not often venture this far."

Godwin and Nárello sat and caught up on the family news. Godwin told his uncle of his time in Arnor, and Nárello told him about life in Rivendell. He bragged on his son Varno, and Lalaith and Dairwen's children, Alasseo and Illisse. Upon first meeting, they were as comfortable with each other as if they'd been friends for years. Godwin felt happy here among family again, but the resemblance of Nárello to Alcon made him homesick. He wanted to see his family again. He was anxious for spring.

* * *

Izabel found Zalaya a simple gown of green that complimented her blue-green eyes. She helped her pull her hair up in a simple style that looked much more feminine than her loose mane. Izabel tried to engage her in friendly conversation, but Zalaya was not cooperating. She was quiet, vague and barely friendly. Izabel thought her manners could use a little polish, but truthfully, Zalaya was terrified.

"Zalaya, are you well? You look ill," Izabel finally said when she caught sight of Zalaya's expression.

"I am fine," Zalaya said nervously. "I'd like to return to the Ranger now," she added quietly.

Izabel finally realized the girl was frightened, not rude. "Of course, we'll rejoin them in the front room. I must say it is a privilege to meet someone from so far away. You must tell me about your homeland, Lady Zalaya."

"Please, stop using that title. I am just Zalaya. And as for my homeland, there is truly nothing of interest to tell. Thank you for the loan of the gown."

"It is a gift, keep it," Izabel said as she entered the front room with Zalaya on her heels.

Godwin looked up and took in a sharp breath when he saw Zalaya. The change in attire was most striking. She was positively beautiful. He smiled and greeted her. "Well, Morzethu, you look lovely in Elvish clothes."

She glared at him, "Ranger, you talk too much." Her title was not something she wanted to have get around.

"It was a compliment," Godwin said in confusion.

"What is Morzethu?" Nárello asked.

Zalaya closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Never mind," she said softly.

Izabel could see that she was uncomfortable and immediately came to her rescue. "Nárello, do not bother our guest with trivial questions. She has traveled far from home and needs to rest."

Nárello didn't think there was anything trivial about his question, but realized his wife's wisdom when he saw Zalaya's blush. She was obviously nervous. "Indeed, I did not mean to pry, Lady. Please be seated. It is near the evening meal, and Godwin and I will return shortly. Come, nephew."

Godwin followed Nárello out the door and Zalaya watched him all the way. She didn't know why she'd come with him to this place. Elves made her nervous, and she felt completely out of her element. She sat quietly, but Izabel tried to put her at ease.

"If I were in your country, I would feel alone as well. But as you can see, we are people, just like you. Our ways are different, but we love our families, just as the Lossoth love theirs. Godwin is not your only friend here, Lady Zalaya," Izabel said.

"The Lossoth are much different than you think, Lady Izabel. The Ranger is but an acquaintance. Please don't call me lady," Zalaya said flatly.

Izabel sighed. She'd always been good at reading people, but Zalaya had her puzzled. She was very defensive.

* * *

_"Ah, here come your cousins. The light haired one is Alasseo, Dairwen and Lalaith's son, and the other is my son Varno,"_ Nárello said proudly to Godwin as the pair approached.

_"Father, who is the ranger?"_ Varno asked.

_"This is no mere Ranger, son. This is a King, your cousin Godwin,"_ Nárello said.

Alasseo cocked a brow and looked at Godwin with interest. He'd heard of their adopted cousin and his heritage. He had never seen an easterling before. _"So, this is the Overlord, eh? He looks… scrawny."_

_"Peace, Alasseo, he is family. Welcome cousin,"_ Varno said with a smile as he offered his hand.

Godwin took the offered hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. Alasseo offered his hand as well, and Godwin took it, smiled and then gripped it firmly.

_"I am pleased to meet you both,"_ Godwin said as he trapped Alasseo's hand in a vice-like grip.

Alasseo kept his cordial smile and squeezed back with all his might, _"Indeed, we have longed to meet our distant family."_ His face flushed slightly, but he made no indication that he felt pain.

Nárello watched the exchange with a smirk. He was waiting to see who would let go first.

Godwin feigned a yawn and then commented, _"You really should work on your grip, Alasseo."_

That annoyed Alasseo and he stopped trying to pretend nothing was going on. He stood on his toes and put his whole body into the struggle. His shoulders tensed and his arm shook slightly as he bore down on his cousin's hand.

Godwin just sighed and closed his grip slightly, eliciting a very faint yelp from Alasseo. The Elf immediately drew his hand away and Godwin released it.

"_Cousin, you have a hand of iron,"_ Alasseo said as he caught his breath.

_"Not really. I am just a scrawny Ranger,"_ Godwin said dryly.

_"Forgive me cousin,"_ Alasseo said quietly. _"I did not mean to be rude."_

Godwin smiled_, "There's nothing to forgive. I admit that I appear scrawny. Grayson tells me it is an advantage."_

Nárello smiled, now that the tension had lifted_. "I believe he was right. Varno, run and invite Lord Celeborn to dinner. He will be anxious to meet Godwin… and our other guest."_

Varno nodded and took off back down the path. Godwin shifted on his feet slightly and scratched his chin.

_"Uncle, about Zalaya…"_ he started to say but Nárello interrupted him.

_"What is Morzethu?"_ Nárello asked bluntly.

_"It is her title, though she has told me little of its meaning. She can speak to animals and they obey her. She is very guarded, but kind-hearted,"_ Godwin said. _"She knows nothing of who I am and I would keep it that way."_

Alasseo was intrigued by the discussion but held his tongue. He'd made a fool of himself enough for one day so he just listened.

"_Do you not trust her?"_ Nárello asked.

_"I do and yet… I am unsure. I cannot stay here for long. I am supposed to be living in the wilderness, but I wanted to bring her to a safe place. She seemed to be running away, and she has no where to go,"_ Godwin said.

_"Running from what?"_ Alasseo finally asked.

Godwin looked at him with deep concern on his face. _"I do not know, but she was terrified of something. I have never seen anyone push so hard to leave their homeland."_

Nárello nodded. _"She is welcome to stay with us. I give you my word; I will look out for her."_ He looked at the sky and sighed_. "We should get back. The meal will be ready soon, and Izabel doesn't like us to be late."_

Alasseo snickered but Godwin smiled.

_"She is very nice. I like her,"_ Godwin said.

_"Yes, well, she won't scold you if you're late,"_ Nárello said with a chuckle.

Alasseo just laughed, _"Yes she will."_

* * *

Zalaya offered her help with the meal, despite her unfamiliarity with the cuisine. She seemed at home in a kitchen if not at home among elves. With the table set and the food prepared, the first to arrive was Varno and Celeborn. They entered and Izabel greeted them.

_"Welcome, please make yourselves comfortable. Nárello and Godwin should be returning shortly,"_ she said with a warm smile.

_"You are a gracious hostess as always. I believe you are going to be overwhelmed with guests this night. Your father and Uncle were on their way and your brother and his family are just behind us,"_ Celeborn said.

_"I'll set more plates, mother,"_ Varno offered and headed fort he kitchen.

_"Thank you,"_ Izabel said. _"We are prepared for a large gathering. I knew that our guests would attract visitors."_

_"Yes, where is your Lossoth guest? I am most anxious to meet her,"_ Celeborn said.

Izabel suddenly realized that she was in the kitchen, where Varno had just gone. Lady Zalaya was rather uncomfortable here. She should have warned Varno to be very polite…

* * *

Zalaya was checking on the bread in the oven when she heard someone walk in. She assumed it was Izabel and spoke.

"Lady Izabel, your bread is ready. Should I take it out for you?" Zalaya asked as she turned and then she abruptly stopped and stared. There was a tall auburn haired, blue-eyed elf looking at her. He gave her a smile and a slight bow.

"My lady, I'm sorry to startle you. I am Varno. Lady Izabel is my mother," he said as he straightened up again. "Please, tell me, by what name shall I address so fair a lady?"

She stepped back nervously and spoke softly, "I am Zalaya."

"Son, this is Zalaya, Godwin's friend from the northern land of Forodwaith. Please, gather the dishes and set the table," Izabel said as she strode in from the dining room.

Varno looked at his mother, whose expression was firm. He glanced at Zalaya again briefly. She looked frightened and he sighed. She was very beautiful. If she was here with Godwin, then she must be his lady. He gave her another smile and a nod, "Pleased to meet you, Lady Zalaya." Then he picked up the stack of plates and left.

Zalaya let out a breath she'd been holding and turned to remove the bread from the oven. "The bread is ready," she said.

"You know, you have nothing to fear here, lady Zalaya," Izabel said.

"Has the Ranger returned?" Zalaya asked, ignoring the offered reassurance.

"Yes, they are at the table, along with the rest of our family. Why don't you go and take your seat by Godwin. I'll see to the meal," Izabel said.

Zalaya nodded and went to the table. She paused in the doorway to the dining room and took in a sharp breath. The table was nearly full. She looked for the Ranger, and found him at the far end of the table, beside an empty seat. He smiled, and all the men stood.

"Please, sit here," Godwin said as he pulled the chair out for her.

Zalaya took the offered seat and everyone sat down. Then the introductions were made by Nárello.

"Everyone, this is my nephew Godwin, Alcon's son. And with him, is the Lady Zalaya of Forodwaith," he paused and then went around the table. Each gave a nod at mention of their name. "Seated beside me is Lord Celeborn, ruler of Rivendell. There are the sons of Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. There is Elladan's son, Dairwen and his wife, my sister, Lalaith. Alasseo, their son, Varno, my son, and Illisse is Alasseo's fair sister." He paused as Izabel entered. "And here is Elladan's lovely daughter, my wife, Izabel."

Zalaya was rather overwhelmed by the introductions. She was also confused by the Ranger's association with the elves. He was a man. How is it they called him family?

"I am pleased to finally meet the rest of the family," Godwin said with a smile.

"It is good to have you here," Celeborn said. "The Rangers that pass near our borders have only good reports of you."

"They are too kind. I am the youngest of their number, and still have much to learn," Godwin said.

"Tell me, how came you to travel with our fair guest?" Celeborn asked, turning his attention to Zalaya. She sat motionless and stoic under the scrutiny.

"Zalaya saved my life in the north. The winter there is most unforgiving," Godwin said.

"We have not had dealings with the Lossoth for over an age, lady Zalaya. It is rare for your people to venture south. What brings you so far from the Ice Bay?" Celeborn asked her.

"Our ways are much different than yours. I do not expect you to understand my reasons. It was my time to leave," she said.

"Lady, perhaps if you could tell us what a Morzethu is, we would understand," Nárello suggested.

Celeborn cocked a brow and looked at her with deep concern, "You left the refuge?"

"That role has not yet passed to me," she said. "There is another to guard the Giants of old. I was told to leave by the wisest of our elders. My destiny does not lie in the north."

"Then where is it?" Celeborn asked.

"The future is not mine to see," Zalaya said flatly.

Celeborn smiled, "Indeed, yet you have other gifts, Morzethu."

"I am still learning them, Lord," Zalaya said quietly as she looked around the table nervously. All these elves around her made her nervous.

Celeborn observed her with sympathy, understanding the struggle she was facing. He was still concerned about the safety of the north without her guarding the refuge, but said no more about it. "I believe you should visit an old friend of mine, Tom Bombadil. He can tell you much about what you are learning," Celeborn finally said. He looked at Godwin and cocked a brow. "Will you take her there before you return to Fornost?"

Godwin was caught off guard by the request but wouldn't refuse the Lord of Rivendell. "I will be pleased to show her the way. I have never met him, but I do know his wood."

"Then it is settled," Celeborn said firmly. "Now, let's eat."

Nárello cocked a brow at Celeborn for taking over the meal, but made no comment. He just smiled and passed a tray around. It felt nice to have so much family around the table. He glanced at his son Varno and his nephew Alasseo. They seemed preoccupied and very interested in Godwin. He had a feeling he would be bidding them farewell very soon.

Zalaya sat quietly and ate. She didn't know who this Tom fellow was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see him. But if Godwin was with her, it might be alright. She just hoped that Tragarz didn't send men to look for her. He wouldn't bring her back and punish her; he'd just kill her for defying him.


	4. Trust

**Trust**

It was before dawn when Godwin was in the stable readying his horse when Nárello joined him. His uncle watched him with interest before finally addressing him.

"Why are you helping the woman?" Nárello asked.

"She is my friend," Godwin said. "I owe her my life."

"Yet you do not trust her," Nárello reminded him.

Godwin sighed. He did trust Zalaya to a point; he just didn't know her well enough to let his guard down. His heritage was a secret he was accustomed to guarding. "I trust her…" he said unconvincingly.

"Keep your secret, nephew. If you have an opportunity to leave her in Tom Bombadil's care then do it. You do not have time to guard a runaway Lossoth. Celeborn was most upset by her revelation. It is my understanding that she abandoned a sacred duty. I fear that her recklessness may cause sorrow for everyone," Nárello said seriously.

Godwin wasn't so sure about that. "We know nothing of her people. Do not be so quick to judge her, uncle. I promised her my help and I will not abandon a friend," Godwin said seriously.

Nárello smiled at his nephew's stand in the matter. "Very well then, I want you to take this horse for her."

Godwin looked at the offered mare and gave a nod, "I thank you, but she may not accept. She has objected to burdening my horse. It seems that animals rate very highly with her."

Nárello chuckled at the very thought, "That is a woman for you."

Godwin smirked and shook his head, "Indeed."

* * *

Zalaya sat on the porch and waited for Godwin to return with his horse. She had elvish riding clothes on, and her hair was bound in a long braid. A small pack wrapped in her fur coat sat on the step beside her containing everything she owned, which was very little. She pondered an uncertain future and sighed. Even the worst future was better than the refuge.

Godwin approached the porch leading two horses and gave her a warm smile. "Say hello to Firerose, your horse," he said.

Zalaya looked at the mare with admiration in her eyes. Her coat was a rich deep red and she was saddled in very fine gear. "_Dora Morzethu lotzai, Evolnezii…_" she whispered to the mare as she stroked her muzzle.

Godwin loved the sound of her language spoken in her soft voice. He wondered what she was saying, but didn't want to interrupt. He could see that Zalaya had her horse's affection immediately and he smiled.

"What did you say to her?" Godwin asked.

"I asked her if she would mind carrying me on a journey. She seems content, I will ride her. Please thank your family for me," Zalaya said as she mounted up.

"Already done, come, we must be on our way," Godwin said as he handed her pack up to her. "It is a long ride to the wood, several days' journey at least."

Zalaya nodded but made no further comment. Godwin mounted up and led her down the path in silence. It was so peaceful in Rivendell, neither felt much like talking. Nearing the edge of the wood, they met the watch.

"_Namarii_, cousin," Varno said. "Return and visit us before you go home to _Eryn Gwilthiwen_."

Godwin gave him a nod, "I will try." He missed his home in Ithilien very much. He glanced at Alasseo and smirked, "_Namarii_, cousin, take care of that hand."

Alasseo frowned, "Do not taunt me, _Aran Mab Engrin_."

Godwin was surprised by Alasseo's comment. _Aran Mab Engrin… King with the Hand of Iron._ It was said sarcastically, but it was a compliment. Godwin looked at him curiously.

Alasseo suddenly smiled. "Take care of yourself, cousin."

Godwin smiled and turned to go. Zalaya looked at the Elves with curiosity for a moment before following. It was a strange land with strange people, but they were kind. She wouldn't choose to stay here, but she was no longer so afraid of the elves.

As they emerged from the woods and crossed into the open, a single white wolf joined them and kept pace beside Zalaya's horse. Godwin wasn't surprised to see him, but the Elves at the edge of the wood were. Varno was most intrigued by the unusual sight.

* * *

The countryside was a rich green from all the winter rains, and the air was cool. Grey clouds shielded them from the sun, but Godwin knew the hour, it was late. Soon he would stop to make camp, and then he'd try to get Zalaya to talk a little more about her home. He'd missed his opportunity to learn first hand, so perhaps she would be willing to tell a few stories. He was tired of all the silence. He found a small grove of trees that would offer them a little shelter from the weather so he halted.

"We'll camp here," Godwin said as he dismounted. "I'll help you set up and then go catch us some dinner."

"No need," Zalaya said as she watched the wolf run off. "Fizu will bring us something."

"Fizu?"

"The wolf, he has gone to hunt. He will return soon. Get a fire going and I'll set up," she offered.

Godwin decided not to protest for the moment. He was still trying to win her trust so he just gathered some wood for the fire. He just wasn't sure he wanted to eat something a wolf caught. It wasn't long before Fizu returned. The wolf carried two rabbits in his mouth and laid them in front of Zalaya. She praised the beast with her soft voice and took the offered gifts. Then Fizu took off again.

"Do you want me to clean those for you?" Godwin asked.

"I'll clean them, you can cook them," she said quietly.

So they worked in silence for a while, but Godwin watched her closely. She wasted little time in preparing the rabbits to be cooked, and he was impressed. When she brought them to him, he quickly put them in the pot and caught her wrist.

"Have I offended you in some way?" he asked seriously.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Zalaya asked in confusion.

"Your silence is most painful," he said as he released his hold on her hand.

She sat beside him and spoke in a quiet somber voice, "Women of my land are taught to hold their tongues unless spoken to. It is a difficult habit to break. You have given no offense, Ranger. You have treated me with kindness, and I thank you."

"Zalaya, will you tell me what the refuge is?" he asked.

"It is an ancient place, an underground network of tunnels and great chambers with only one known entrance. It is the home of the dragons, and they are hibernating there. Morzethu guard them, keeping them lulled into their great sleep with an ancient song. In all those years, only one has ever awakened and left the refuge…"

"Smaug," Godwin guessed.

"My grandfather grew careless," she said. "Smaug was cunning. Most of them are but eggs. With no dragon to tend them, they remain dormant and will not hatch. But there are a few very old and very powerful dragons that still slumber there."

"Who tends them now?" Godwin asked.

"My father," she said. "He is getting weary, and the elders were going to bring me to relieve his burden, but Talazora sent me away instead. She told me that my destiny was elsewhere."

"What becomes of the Morzethu when they take over the refuge?" Godwin asked seriously.

"They wither and weaken until they die, alone in the darkness under the earth. No one that goes to the refuge ever returns. My ancestors are all buried in the refuge."

"What of your mother?" he asked.

"I do not know who she was," Zalaya said. "Morzethu are the property of the tribe, we have no rights. Before Morzethu go to the refuge, they must produce and heir. For ages, the Morzethu would marry and live in the village for one year. Once a child was born, he left for the refuge. But for me it was different. I am the first woman Morzethu."

"What was to happen to you?" Godwin asked.

"Tragarz had chosen a husband for me. I was to meet him at Forochel," she said. "I know of him, and he is a well respected hunter."

"But…"

"I don't want to marry simply to produce another Morzethu. I would doom my child to my fate, and that is not fair. I am selfish, Ranger. It goes against everything my people stand for, but I would marry for love or not at all. I would sooner die than enter the refuge." Her words were bitter and cutting as she stared at the fire coldly.

"They will look for you, won't they?" Godwin asked knowingly.

"I expect they will. I understand if you think me a coward for running away. I have no excuse save my own fears and selfishness…"

"The desire for freedom is not selfish, Zalaya, and you are no coward," Godwin said. "I am the coward. I have been hiding for my entire life. Even now, I keep my secret from you out of fear, yet I have no reason to fear you."

Zalaya looked at him with a cocked brow, "What deep dark secret has an eastern Ranger to keep?"

"I am Godwin, son of Colwin Silverhelm, last Overlord of the land of Rhûn."

"Overlord?"

"It is like a King," he said, blushing.

"You are a… king?" she asked.

"By blood, but I have yet to claim it. Rhûn is a cruel and violent land. I would change that if I could, but first I have to regain the throne," he said with a sigh as he looked at the fire. "I am an heir without an army, and I have many enemies."

Zalaya looked at him with renewed interest. He was a man of deep convictions, and he was alone. "I believe you will regain your throne, Overlord of the East."

Godwin looked at her and her eyes were shining as she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Zalaya turned away quickly so he wouldn't see her blush. She shrugged and just said, "You're going to have to work for it though."

Godwin laughed, "That, I expected."

They sat quietly and pondered what they'd learned. There was a new understanding between them now, and finally there was trust. After the meal, Zalaya cleaned up and they both rested on opposite sides of the fire. Godwin glanced at her a moment and caught her looking at him. She quickly closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ranger," she said.

"Godwin," he corrected.

"Overlord of the East," she said.

"Godwin," he said again, more firmly.

She opened her eyes, "Godwin."

He smiled at her warmly, "Goodnight, fair Zalaya."

She closed her eyes and he saw the blush creep over her face. She was very beautiful, but she didn't seem to know it. Now that he knew a little more about her, he felt even more drawn to her. But she was a very guarded woman. Her life didn't sound like an easy one. All her life she was raised for one purpose, to guard the dragons… alone. What a horrible fate to look forward to. No wonder she fled. He made a silent promise to watch over her. She was too innocent a heart to be left alone. Until she found what she was looking for, he would keep her safe.

* * *

Godwin woke and found the camp already packed up and ready. Zalaya had saddled his horse and prepared breakfast for him. Fizu lounged beside her as she finished eating and just stared at Godwin.

"I don't think he likes me," Godwin said as he folded up his blanket.

"Fizu is protective of me," she said. "I have told him you are a friend, but he will watch you for himself until he believes it."

"I thought animals obeyed you," Godwin said sarcastically.

"They still have minds of their own. He hasn't harmed you, that's as far as he is willing to obey until he trusts you," she said lightly. "It will take time, but he'll come around."

With everything cleaned and packed, they headed out of the grove and on toward their destination. Bombadil's wood would bring them close to the Shire, and they'd have to go around it. It was forbidden for men to enter the Shire by order of the King. Godwin had met a couple of hobbits at Bree and found them to be very cordial and friendly. He wished he could meet Samwise Gamgee and the others that traveled together during the War of the Ring. He'd heard all the stories from Gimli and Legolas. Uncle Aragorn was a little more reserved about story telling. Whenever they spoke of the days during the war he would often get very quiet and contemplative. Legolas tried to explain why once, that it was because he missed those that had gone, but Godwin simply didn't understand. He'd never met his father's parents.

They stayed away from the roads as they traveled and Godwin seemed very watchful. Zalaya was starting to worry and finally asked him if something was wrong.

"Rang… Godwin? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We are being shadowed," he said. "I do not like it."

"Who are they?" she asked nervously.

"I do not know, but they are closing. I want you to ride ahead to that stand of trees and wait for me. I'm going to greet them," he said as he turned his horse.

"Be careful. If they are looking for me…" she broke off when she saw his expression. It was fierce, and it frightened her.

"No one will harm you, Zalaya, no one! I will not fail to return to you, now go," he said firmly.

Zalaya watched as he galloped back the way they came. She was suddenly struck by fear. Not fear for herself, but fear for him. What if it was Tragarz? He'd have a hunting party with him, and he'd kill Godwin for taking her away. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she slowly rode the way he had ordered. She didn't want to leave him; she couldn't stand the worrying over him. But he'd given her an order, and he'd meant it. She couldn't bring herself to defy him.

* * *

Godwin circled around behind a hill and waited. He knew they were there, he could sense it. Their approach was casual; their horses took a light pace. He heard voices, at least two, and he placed his ear to the ground. He counted only two horses. Good. He could take two easily. They were approaching and he caught their voices again, and they were speaking sindarin. He frowned. What were elves doing out here?

He leapt back onto his horse and came around the hill to meet them. There he found the answer to his question. It was Varno and Alasseo, and they greeted him with a smile.

_"Cousin,"_ Alasseo said with a smile.

_"Where is the lady?"_ Varno asked.

Godwin frowned, _"You should know better than to sneak up on a Ranger."_

_"Who was sneaking?" _Alasseo said. _"We were just going to join you."_

_"I do not need any more traveling companions,"_ Godwin said in annoyance. He was supposed to be living on his own. Somehow, this must be breaking the rules.

_"Oh, indeed? So you would rather risk a scandal than have chaperones?"_ Varno asked.

Godwin closed his eyes and cringed. He hadn't considered that_. "The thought never entered my mind,"_ he said as he hung his head. _"Who sent you?"_

_"Celeborn asked for volunteers,"_ Alasseo said. _"It's not every day we get to travel around with a King."_

Godwin smirked as he turned his horse back to the trail. _"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I am like everyone else. I put my breeches on one leg at a time."_

Varno laughed. He really liked his cousin, and didn't believe for a moment he was just like anyone else. There was a lot more to this man than meets the eye. The three cousins rode down the path talking and laughing. Godwin was annoyed at first, but now he was glad they had come along. He smiled at a jest that Alasseo made until he saw Fizu at the edge of the stand of trees. He looked around for Zalaya, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Fizu, where is your lady?" he asked as he dismounted and went to the wolf.

Fizu grabbed his hand in his mouth, but it wasn't to hurt him. He was tugging, trying to get him to follow. Godwin let the wolf lead him a little and then spoke.

"Lead me to her, I will follow," he said.

The wolf released his hold and ran ahead a little. He paused and turned, waiting for him to mount up and follow. Then he tore down the path, leaving Godwin and his cousins to catch up.

"What could have happened to her?" Varno asked.

"I'm afraid that her obligations have caught up to her," Godwin said.

He was worried. If it was her people, they will be very angry. Anger makes people do irrational things. They would probably hurt her. Godwin searched the path for signs of tracks, but found none save hers. They came through the trees and he saw her horse, standing at the top of the hill without her.

"Zalaya," he said under his breath. He picked up his pace until he reached the crest of the hill, and then he was brought up short and halted quickly. The sight before him had him in shock.

There in a small clearing surrounded by bushes was Zalaya, and she was trying to calm an angry bear. The three men quickly regained their composure after the shock and all readied their bows, but she held up a hand to stop them. Godwin was the first to lower his bow.

"Lower your bows," Godwin said.

_"Are you mad? He will kill her," _Varno said quietly.

Alasseo watched closely as she stepped closer to the bear. It was standing on its hind legs in a threatening stance, but then it seemed to calm and dropped back onto all fours. Then they noticed the wound on its flank. No wonder the bear was so angry. Zalaya kept talking quietly in her sweet voice and the bear seemed to sway, then she started to sing.

Godwin's breath caught in his throat at the melody. It was beautiful. He watched her, completely entranced, until the bear slumped over asleep. She looked up at them and just said, "I need help with this wound. He'll be asleep for a while."

Godwin let out a breath. It would just about figure she'd scare him to death just to help an injured animal.

_"Tell me cousin,"_ Varno said quietly. _"Is she spoken for?"_

_"She is not for the likes of us, Varno. Her heart is too wild to be tamed,"_ Godwin said wistfully.

Alasseo looked at Godwin curiously a moment. He saw affection in his cousin's eyes as he gazed at Zalaya. He looked at Varno and smirked. _"That means she is spoken for."_

Godwin was shaken from his thoughts after that. His expression was sober. _"No, but I want you to leave her in peace,"_ he said seriously. _"I don't want to be chaperoning you two."_

Both elves nodded and they rode down the hill to meet her. She immediately started giving orders about how to tend the injury. Several hours later, she was satisfied that he would recover. She mounted up and looked at them.

"Thanks for the help. Let's give him a little space. I don't want him to be frightened when he wakes up," she said and then headed down the path.

_"So, I guess we should go then,"_ Alasseo said with a smirk.

_"Yes, she seems to have taken over this little journey,"_ Varno said, glancing at Godwin.

Godwin sighed, _"Peace, both of you. She has had a hard life, be patient."_

Zalaya turned around and just said, "Well, are you coming Overlord?"

_"You told her?"_ Varno asked.

Godwin mounted up and smiled, "I trust her."


	5. Tom Bombadil

**Tom Bombadil**

The four travelers crossed the Mitheithel River and continued over the countryside, south of the Weather Hills. It was an easy road, and their horses made good time. Godwin saw the walls of Bree and halted. He was not to be languishing in the comfort of the Prancing Pony Inn, but Zalaya deserved a comfortable night's rest. He glanced at his cousins a moment and sighed.

"Do you want to push on to the forest, or stay the night in Bree?" Varno asked.

Zalaya ignored the discussion. To her it mattered little. She didn't think she would like staying in this town, so she hoped Godwin would pass it by.

"Perhaps a night in comfort for the lady…" Godwin started to say, but Zalaya interrupted.

"Do not break your rules for me a second time, Ranger. I am content with the stars for cover. Your climate is mild, let's move on," Zalaya said firmly. "Unless the Elves cannot handle a little winter weather."

Alasseo hid his smirk, but Varno just laughed. "Let's press on, Godwin. I would not care to insult the lady, or be outdone by her."

Godwin looked at her and frowned, "Very well then, Morzethu. Then you will meet old Tom sooner than expected."

Zalaya gave her horse a nudge with her heel and headed down the road past Bree without further comment. It seemed to her that Godwin was anxious to be rid of her. It was the Elves in their company that annoyed her the most. She had just gotten comfortable with talking to Godwin, and then they showed up. She didn't feel like talking on front of them. As they rode toward the old forest, she started feeling nervous. Who was this Tom Bombadil? Why would he be able to help her? Was he a man? An Elf? Was he good or evil? Why was she doing this? Maybe she should just return and fulfill her duty. She glanced at Godwin briefly and put that last thought out of her mind. No, she would never go back. If she did, she'd never see him again, and she knew that would just kill her. She'd allowed him into her heart, despite her better judgment. He didn't feel the same, she knew that, nor did he notice her feelings. It didn't really matter, she was not for him. He was a king, and would have to marry a woman of high station. She knew he could never love her, nor would she ask it of him. But she had already made up her mind to help him regain his throne. Maybe she could learn something from this Tom fellow and then use her gifts to help Godwin. At the very least, it would keep her near him.

It was getting dark, and Godwin halted them in a protected little valley just north of the South Downs. The forest was in the distance, but he knew they wouldn't reach Tom Bombadil's place before nightfall. It was unwise to camp in the wood without his protection. The forest was often malicious toward people. They made camp rather quickly with so many to set up.

Zalaya watched as the three cousins tended the horses, started a fire and unpacked provisions. There was nothing for her to do, so she slipped away with Fizu at her side. She craved privacy, and a chance to wash up. They'd passed a little stream not far back, so she went to bathe. They wouldn't miss her.

"She left without telling anyone," Varno said to Godwin.

"Yes, she does as she pleases," Godwin said lightly. "She'll be back."

"So, you trust her now?" Alasseo asked.

Godwin sat by the fire and sighed, "Say what is on your mind."

"You need to part with her, Godwin. We didn't come to chaperone, nor were we sent. We knew you would be leaving soon, and we want to join you. It is a long journey to your destiny, and you will need help," Alasseo said.

"We are not so far from the East that we do not get reports about the turmoil there. We have only just met you, cousin. We do not want to lose you to a battle far beyond our borders, not without a fight," Varno said firmly.

"I have made no plans as yet," Godwin said. "I merely want to complete my test and earn the respect of Grayson. Then my only thought was to go home to _Eryn Gwilthiwen._ I miss my family," Godwin said wistfully.

Godwin looked at his cousins thoughtfully a moment. It was often hard to tell an Elf's age by their appearance, but he knew they were both young. He was young, only nineteen, but he didn't have the luxury of time. His homeland needed him now, but he couldn't ask his cousins to risk their lives for him.

"How old are you?" he asked both of them.

"Twenty-one," Alasseo said.

"Sixteen," Varno said.

Godwin sighed, "Alasseo can come if he wishes, but Varno, I want you to go home," Godwin said. "I do not think that Uncle Nárello would want his only son to go into battle."

Varno shot to his feet with an angry expression on his face, "I am old enough to do as I please! Our people are leaving Middle Earth in droves, but I would stay here with my family. When there is peace in Rhûn, and you are on the throne, then will I return to my father's house and not before."

Godwin stood and met his gaze evenly. He didn't raise his voice, or scold him, but he spoke with authority, "I do not want the responsibility of your blood, cousin, not without Nárello's approval. Mine is the only life I would risk for so selfish a purpose as a throne."

"Selfish? What will you do with your throne, cousin?" Alasseo asked.

"Disarm the warlords, free the slaves and bring peace to the land. I would see friendship between the East and the West…" Godwin said quickly, but Alasseo stood to his feet to interrupt.

"You are willing to risk your life in pursuit of a throne to help your people and you call it selfish? And here I thought you were smart for a human. You are stuck with us, whether you like it or not. You aren't selfish, but I believe you are arrogant. You think you can do this alone, but you can't. Now sit down, both of you," Alasseo said.

The three of them sat down and contemplated the fire for a while until finally, Varno spoke. "Father knows where I am, and he did not forbid it. He understood."

Godwin glanced at Alasseo, who nodded.

"Fine," Godwin said quietly. "Just don't get yourselves killed. I don't want to have to explain to your fathers."

The trio all chuckled, and then their conversation turned a little lighter. The meal was ready by the time that Zalaya returned. None asked her where she'd gone or why it took so long. Godwin simply handed her a plate of food and offered her the seat beside him. She took the food and then sat alone by the edge of camp. She'd been listening to their conversation for a while and realized that she no longer belonged here. She was an inconvenience to Godwin, a distraction. Despite her desire to stay with him, she had to face the truth. His life did not include her, nor would it ever. She would wait until they went to bed and then go to the wood herself, alone. Then he would be free to gather his army and claim his throne.

The meal ended and cleanup was quick. The watch was split up and everyone went to bed save Godwin who took the first watch. He paced off the perimeter silently, pausing near Zalaya's bed with every circuit. The moon was high when Zalaya spoke to him.

"What's on your mind, Ranger?" she whispered as he passed near her bed again.

"You haven't spoken to me since my cousins arrived," he said softly.

"Women are not supposed to…" she started to say.

Godwin dropped to his haunches beside her, "That excuse wears thin. You are not among the Lossoth any more. You and I were past that."

"I think it is time you let me go, Ranger. Our paths no longer lie together. Go finish your test and then claim your throne. You are wasting your time with me. I can find my way to the forest without you," she said.

Godwin looked into her eyes and could tell that she had been crying. She was masking deep pain but he didn't know if he should ask her about it. He didn't want their paths to separate, but he knew they must. He didn't want her to be hurt and his path would only get more dangerous every step closer to Rhûn. She was right, he would have to part with her, and soon.

"I will see you safely into the care of Tom, and then I will return to my own path," he said softly. "I am not in the practice of breaking promises."

Zalaya studied his eyes, and she thought how beautiful they were in the moonlight. He gave her a smile, and it nearly took her breath away. "Very well, Ranger. Keep your promise then."

"Rest well," he said and continued his watch. Often his eyes strayed to her and he smiled. She still kept herself guarded, but he understood her now. She was not as tough as she let on, but she was brave. He wished he had her courage. Many things about the future worried him. He wanted to bring peace to his homeland, but it would take war to regain the throne. How can he spill the blood of his people and then cry 'peace, peace'?"

* * *

The morning came early and the four companions made the short ride to the edge of the Old Forest. Godwin led the way as they passed under the canopy of the ancient trees. It reminded him of Fangorn Forest. The trees were enormous and he could feel their animosity. They rode in silence, following no path, for there was no path in the wood. But he knew the way, or at least he knew of the way to Tom's territory. An hour's ride into the forest, they could feel the air changing. It seemed lighter, brighter, and they could hear singing… 

_Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow,_

_Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow._

_None has ever caught him yet, for Tom he is the master:_

_His songs are stronger songs, and his feet are faster._

_(Fellowship of the Ring, Ch. VII)_

"That would be the old Master now I expect," Alasseo said with a smirk.

Zalaya just listened to the voice in fascination. She wondered what he looked like. Godwin led them toward the voice and called to him.

"Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!" Godwin called. He remembered the call from stories he'd heard. Perhaps that would get his attention.

"Ah, what is this cry I hear? Who calls Tom Bombadil?" a voice came lightly through the brush.

Godwin dismounted and the others did as well. Then out of the brush, on light feet stepped a rather jolly looking fellow. He was dressed as the song had said, in a blue jacket and yellow boots. He wore a brown hat with a swan's feather in it and he had a thick brown beard. Godwin had expected him to be tall, but he was rather short. Not as short as a hobbit or a dwarf, but certainly not as tall as a man. In his arms he had a bundle of lilies and he looked the four of them over with interest.

"I called you, great master of the Wood," Godwin said. "I am Godwin, a Ranger of the North, and these are my cousins, Alasseo, and Varno, and the lady is…"

"Morzethu, yes, I know of you, lady," Tom said. "In truth, I did not expect you so soon, but glad I am to see you. You and I have things to discuss."

"What things? How is it that you know me?" she asked.

"Old Tom knows many things," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come then, Morzethu. Come to the House of Tom Bombadil. You must meet Goldberry and tell us of your coming. Time is short, yes, very short for the telling of tales, but come!"

"But Godwin and…" Zalaya started to say, but Tom cut her off.

"Fare thee well, Ranger in your quest. You and your cousins should follow that path," he said pointing to a path they had not seen before. "Stay clear of Old Man Willow and you'll be on your way within the hour. You can be back at Bree in time for lunch."

Tom gave Zalaya a smile and headed back the way he came.

_Hey dol! Merry dol! Ring a dol dillo!_

_Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, Morzethu!_

_Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

_Now let the fun begin! Let us sing, our voices ring!_

_Tom Bom and Morzethu!_

Zalaya looked at Godwin for a moment and then looked at the path that Tom had taken. She was torn. Now that it came to it, she didn't want to see him go. But there was no choice, so she bade him farewell.

"_Tormazii_, Ranger," she said. "_Farewell_."

"Zalaya," he said softly, but she mounted up her horse and followed Tom, never looking back.

"Well, that was fun. So, to Fornost then?" Varno asked.

Alasseo gave his young cousin a smack on the back of the head for being insensitive.

"Ouch!" Varno said abruptly.

Godwin just sighed, hung his head and mounted up. "We'd best take our leave now while the path is clear. Tom's magic will protect us until we've cleared the trees."

"Protect us from what?" Varno asked.

"The trees, stupid," Alasseo said. "You don't listen very well. Grandfather has told us about the Hourns during the War of the Ring. Not all trees are allies."

Godwin was silent as they debated. All he could think about was Zalaya's beautiful eyes, and her smile, and her soft melodic voice as she sang.

* * *

Zalaya could barely keep up with Tom, even on horseback. He didn't seem to be worried about her getting lost, though. He kept singing, and she followed. Finally he halted at his house, and she dismounted. Tom took her horse's reins and pointed to the door. She stepped up on the stone threshold and looked back at him questioningly. He nodded toward the door for her to enter and then led her horse away around the side of his house. 

Zalaya took a deep breath, gave a light knock and then opened the door. There standing at the table in a large room was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was like spun gold with a crown of forget-me-nots, and her gown was shimmering green. A girdle of flowers wrapped her waist and her eyes were bright blue. She offered a warm smile as she greeted Zalaya.

"Fairest daughter of the North, your coming has been long anticipated. Many years now we have waited for the Morzethu to break the bonds of the refuge and seek us out. For a time, I thought it would be your father that would come, but he has remained watchful. I am pleased to see you. The time for slumber has passed. You will free the north from the burden, and bring lasting peace…"

"Goldberry, let our guest rest from her travels before we burden her with tales of woe," Tom said as he entered. "Child, why do you wear that ring around your neck?"

"Lord, it is the Ring of Barahir, given to the Lossoth by Arvedui, the last king of Arthedain. It is passed down to each new Morzethu as a symbol of their gift," Zalaya said.

"The ring is more than a symbol on the right finger," Tom said. "Carrying it as you do, its gifts are wasted."

"What does it do?" she asked as she unclasped the chain and looked at the ring as if for the first time.

"It increases the strength of the wearer. It will amplify your gifts. You will have the power to do more than lull the dragons to sleep, you will have the power to command them," Tom said. "You will have the power to command all the animals."

"I command them now…" she said.

"You speak to them, and they choose to listen. The Old Ones will not heed your voice, you must use the ring," Tom said firmly. "The time of Sleep has passed. They must be released, Morzethu."

"They'll destroy everything in their path," Zalaya said with fear in her eyes.

"How long have they slept?" Tom asked with a cocked brow.

"Ages," she said.

"Indeed," Tom said. "There are few left, and those that remain were not among those that caused such destruction. Have you seen them?"

"No, I have not been there yet," she said.

"The dragons that sleep are but a shadow of the worms of the past. If you free them, there will be peace between them and your people. They are but beasts after all," Tom said.

"But, I was told my path would not lead me to the refuge," she said softly in confusion.

Goldberry looked into her eyes and smiled, "You found a path; I can see it in your eyes."

"I thought I had," Zalaya said. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

Tom looked at her with a knowing smile, "Your path will rejoin his if that is your wish."

Zalaya looked at him in surprise a moment, and he laughed. "How did you know?"

"Tom knows many things," he said. "Your paths were meant to cross, this is but a short fork in the road."

"What must I do?" she asked.

"Put on the ring, Zalaya," Tom said.

Zalaya put the chain in her pocket and put the ring on her biggest finger. It was still loose. "It was obviously made for a man."

"It was made for a king, but that is no matter, it will fit you while you choose to wear it," Tom said.

Even as he spoke, the ring seemed to shrink enough to fit and she stared at it in wonder. The jewel seemed to glow and even change colors, swirling like rainbows. She felt warm and calm and confident.

"Sing, Zalaya," Tom said.

_"Dora Morzethu lotzai, Evolnezii. Fornazzo de Luzzeii zeth niz morzethu…" _she sang softly.

Tom smiled, and all around the house, they heard the singing of birds. Zalaya suddenly stopped and ran to the window. The trees around the house were filled with birds, all kinds of birds, and they all sang. They didn't sing their own melodies, they sang hers.

"Tom?" she gasped.

"You asked them to sing, did you not?" he asked with a smile.

"It is just an old nursery song," she said. "How do I release them?"

"Thank them and send them on their way," he said.

Zalaya sang another line and the birds left. She was in shock and could feel herself trembling. Tom laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not coincidence that you are the first daughter of the Morzethu. Your fathers could not bear this gift as you do. You were meant to know the power of the ring, it was meant to be yours."

"Rings of power are not known to be good," she said.

"This one is neither good, nor evil. It obeys the wearer. Your heart is pure, you have nothing to fear from it," Tom said. "It belongs to you and is yours to use or give away, but I suggest you follow the road to the Refuge, and soon. The Morzethu that guards the Old Ones is very ill. The time to release him and his charges has come."

Zalaya's eyes grew huge, "Father," she whispered. "I will do as you ask, Lord Tom Bombadil, Master of the wood."

Tom smiled, "When your task is done, you will be free to follow your heart. He will be waiting for you."


	6. Paths of Destiny

**Paths of Destiny**

Grayson sat under the shade of an old turret, ruined by ages of abandon and neglect. It overlooked the rolling hills to the south of Fornost. He packed his pipe with a pinch of the best weed the Hobbit growers had to offer and lit it. He took a couple of puffs and searched the horizon. He knew that his charge would be coming this way soon, and he wanted to be the first to greet him. He'd guarded this hill for two weeks, not content to rest in his father's house while he awaited Godwin's return. Nearly a week ago a young Lossoth woman passed this way on the road north. He was most intrigued by her. She wore the attire of a wealthy Elf maid and rode upon a well groomed Elf mare, but she was definitely Lossoth. She traveled alone and at an urgent pace. A white wolf shadowed her closely. She gazed right at him in his hidden perch on the turret as she rode by. He gave her a respectful nod, and she returned it, but that is all that passed between them. She was the last traveler he had seen, until now.

Just coming over the distant hill were three riders. Grayson's keen eyes recognized Godwin's steed immediately, but the other two he'd never seen before. As they approached, he recognized them as Elves, and it suddenly seemed clear. Godwin missed his family. Sometime during the winter, he must have visited Rivendell. Grayson wondered who had joined him. They were young looking, but that meant little among Elves. Perhaps these were his uncles. Godwin led them straight to the turret and halted at its base. He never looked up, but he addressed Grayson warmly.

"I didn't expect to see you until I reached Fornost, master Grayson," Godwin said.

"I thought this would be a nice place to sit and have a smoke," Grayson said lightly.

"Tis a far piece to ride for a taste of Southfarthing weed," Godwin said with a chuckle.

Grayson descended the short broken stair from his perch and emerged in front of Godwin. He looked him over closely and noticed something different about him. He seemed stronger, more sure of himself. He watched as the young man dismounted and gave him a respectful bow.

"I have missed you, Grayson," Godwin said.

Grayson waited for him to straighten up before dropping to his knee. "Let this be your last bow, Godwin. You are the Lord of the East, and it is I who bow to you. You have passed your test, and I offer you my continued service, if you will have me."

"Rise, Grayson, I am not your master. If you care for my company then join me and welcome, but you ride with a friend," Godwin said.

Behind Godwin they heard an abrupt throat clearing and Godwin laughed. "Grayson, please allow me to present my cousins, Alasseo, son of Dairwen, and Varno, son of Nárello. They have decided to ride with me as well."

Grayson shook their hands, "Welcome. It's not much farther to Fornost, let's get going. It will be a grand night of feasting and comfort. At last, a new Ranger has come home."

The foursome rode the short way into Fornost where Godwin was very warmly received. The Elves were welcomed as well, and there was a grand feast. Many stories were traded and everyone asked Godwin of his adventures during the winter, but he made no mention of his time with Zalaya. Alasseo and Varno noticed how he omitted that tale, but neither mentioned it.

Grayson told Godwin of the things he'd missed and in passing, mentioned seeing a Lossoth woman riding north. Godwin perked up immediately.

"Lossoth? But they never venture south? She was riding North you say?" Godwin asked.

"Yes, it was most strange. She was dressed as an Elf maid, but there was no mistaking the features. She journeyed to the road through the Gap of Angmar. She was no doubt on her way home," Grayson said lightly.

Godwin was very quiet for the rest of the evening. He was worried about Zalaya. What could have possessed her to return to her homeland? Was that not the last thing she wanted? He went to his room in turmoil. His responsibilities required that he return home with most haste, but he could think of nothing but her. He knew he had feelings for her that went beyond mere friendship. He cared very deeply for her. As he laid his head on the pillow, his thoughts were filled with memories of her kindness, grace and beauty. When sleep finally claimed him, it was uneasy.

* * *

Zalaya knew the road to the refuge all too well. It was a long straight path that seemed burned into the earth some ages ago. No living thing would grow on it. There were great rocks and boulders for miles on either side, but the path was smooth and straight and black as pitch. There was scarcely room for a horse, but they managed. Far ahead was the entrance to the refuge. It was marked by a great rock that stood like an enormous obelisk in the center of this vast wasteland of rock. Though it was spring, there were no signs of life. Not a single weed or blade of grass could endure here. This was the territory of the Old Ones, the giants of the past, the dragons. Their breath had long since ruined the land here. She drew closer to the great rock. It was like a solid black tower that stood like a sentry to mark the entrance to the refuge. At its base was the cave. Around it, boulders had been stacked to shrink the doorway to barely large enough for horse and rider. No dragon had passed through this ancient gate since the escape of Smaug. And now, she was sent to awaken the great ones and release them. She felt herself trembling and she worked to steady herself as she reached the entry. Her fingers brushed over the ring she now wore and she closed her eyes, willing herself to press on. She trusted the word of Tom Bombadil. She knew that the ages of her family's slavery to the refuge needed to end. She was simply worried about the consequences. Smaug was one dragon, yet he caused the fall of an empire with the destruction of the Lonely Mountain. The responsibility she carried was suddenly very heavy.

* * *

Breakfast in the main hall at Fornost was an informal affair. With so many coming and going, the meal was served in shifts. Some came early and then went out on patrols, and others came later. Godwin was at the table early. He was dressed for travel, and Grayson joined him with concern in his eyes.

"You have only just returned. Must you depart again so soon?" Grayson asked.

"I must go on one more errand before I leave for _Eryn Gwilthiwen._ I believe a friend may have need of a little help," he said cryptically.

"The Lossoth woman," Grayson said.

Godwin looked at Grayson levelly, "Why would you say that?"

"I saw your eyes when I mentioned her. Do you want to tell me about it?" Grayson asked.

Godwin scowled as he turned his attention back to his breakfast. "No."

"Her place is in the north, among her people. Yours is in the East. Let whatever passed between you go, Godwin. You know you do not have the time to spare, not now."

"Why, what has happened?" Godwin asked as he looked up.

"A letter from the King has come. The situation in the East is most unstable. One of the Warlords has taken charge of the land. He calls himself Overlord and has started executing any who oppose him. His eyes are bent towards Ithilien and Minas Tirith. He knows there is an heir that lives in Gondor…" Grayson explained.

"Enough! I cannot hear more. I will leave within the hour. If you still care to ride with me then meet me outside the gates. I must get ready," Godwin said with a frown. He stormed out of the hall and headed to the stairs to his room. As he came around the corner, he was met by a young peasant maid who served in the hall.

"Lord Godwin, it is good to see you safely back in Fornost," she said with a dazzling smile. "You have the favor of the Rangers. What can I do to welcome you home?"

Godwin frowned, not in the least bit interested in her obvious offering. "Your smile is all I can accept. I must be about my business now. Good morning." His answer had been barely polite as he brushed past her. He never looked back, but heard the loud 'Hmph' behind him. He'd seen the type before, in taverns. That was not what he wanted in a woman. What he wanted was…

"Godwin," Varno called from down the hall as he ran to join him. _"Grayson said we're leaving soon. Alasseo and I are already packed and will wait by the stables."_

Godwin sighed and nodded. _"I'll be along shortly."_

Varno smiled, _"I can't wait to meet the rest of the family. This is going to be a great adventure."_

Godwin slipped into his room and closed the door. He needed a moment to collect himself. He felt as though he was abandoning Zalaya. She assured him she was alright, that she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry. He tried to drive her from his thoughts as he packed. She made her choice; she knew what she was doing. He needed to get his mind back on his destiny. Rhûn needed him, and he had an obligation to fulfill. His father, Silverhelm deserved his legacy, but more importantly, he wanted to make Alcon proud. He missed his father, and his sister, Lyneya. He thought of the twins, Ára and Líre, and smiled. How old were they now? Eleven? He shouldered his saddlebags and left. No more thoughts of this winter, no regrets. He had to move on, she did.

Godwin and his cousins rode down to the gate in silence. As they passed through, Godwin looked for Grayson, but stopped and stared in disbelief. There were thirty Rangers mounted and waiting, with Grayson at the head of the formation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godwin asked in confusion.

"Your army, small as it is, awaits you," Grayson said.

Godwin halted by his mentor and looked at the gathering of men. There were young and old among them, but all were among the most skilled of men. He didn't know what to say.

"Address them, you are their captain," Grayson said softly. "They all volunteered for this."

Godwin felt a knot in his throat. "Friends, I thank you for coming. I ride to my home, the home I chose, the home that chose me. _Eryn Gwilthiwen,_ the elvish settlement in Ithilien, in the land of Gondor is my home. My father, the father that chose me awaits me there. Your King is also my King, by choice. But I had another king once, as a child. He was my father, Colwin Silverhelm, Overlord of Rhûn. The time has come for me to return and take my rightful place in my father's seat. My land is broken and needs to heal. It will be a long and bloody journey to the banks of the Sea of Rhûn. I cannot ask you to follow me on this journey…"

"You didn't ask, and you've naught to say in the matter, lad," Helgoth interrupted. "You earned your place among us, and we want to follow. We'll see peace between the East and the West for the first time in three ages. You're the only man that can do it, but you need help. Enough speeches, let's go."

Godwin smirked, and Grayson could swear he saw a blush. "Very well then. Master Helgoth's wisdom has silenced my protest. Let us be on our way."

The company rode out, south for a short while before turning East. They rode hard though the journey was a long one and it was but the first day. There was urgency in Godwin's heart as though there was some event he must rush to. He did not know what it was he feared or hoped; only that he must meet it, this ominous event at the edge of his thoughts. He was not superstitious, nor did he carry any gifts of sight or magic. But at times he just felt that something important was going to happen. He felt that way now, and he knew he must hurry.

* * *

Zalaya left her horse and Fizu outside and ventured into the dark tunnel in cautious silence. Once through the entrance, it opened up greatly. She could hear the echo of her soft footfalls and knew the room she was in was vast. She was going downhill, that she knew, and she'd come a fair distance. She halted and listened for signs as to the direction she should go. It was quiet, like a deafening silence that hangs over the burial grounds of the Forodwaith, ancestors of her people. Somewhere in the black distance she saw a dim light and walked toward it. That must be the room she was searching for. As she approached, her nostrils were assaulted by a strange stench. Her stomach rebelled against her as the foul odor hung in the air like a thick fog. Her eyes started to burn, but she knew she had to press on. She reached the small doorway and peered in. A small room, lit with but a few short candles seemed frozen in time. There was a chair and a table and a small bed in one corner that was occupied by a sleeping form. Zalaya approached, instinctively knowing that it must be her father, the last appointed Morzethu. But something wasn't right, and as she reached the bed she knew what was wrong. He was dead. The gasp that caught in her throat was painful as she gazed on him. Her first meeting with her father came too late. His face was still covered in sweat from the fever he must have suffered. His passing had come but a short time ago. Tears streamed down her face as the loss struck her. Now she was truly alone.

But there was little time for her to waste now. She had to deal with the slumbering dragons soon. She passed through the small chamber through one of the doorways into another and stopped dead in her tracks. This chamber was warm and thick with a strange musk. The foul odor was strongest here, and she saw why. The eggs, the dragon's nest that must have been here for ages were rotting. Most of the shells were split open and black vile rotten ooze covered the floor of the chamber. There was no sign of the Old ones here and she knew that if they woke to this sight, it would not be good. The only thing she could think to do was to burn everything. This chamber was blocked off from the others, so she threw her torch down and let the cleansing fire do its work. She ran back through the entrance and hung a blanket over the door to help block the smoke.

Now she could continue her exploration. There was only one doorway left. That was the doorway she feared, but she must go through it. She took a deep breath, looked at the ring on her finger and bit her lip nervously. What would she find in that room, a peaceful future of freedom or doom? She took a deep breath and prepared to meet whatever was waiting for her.

* * *

Skrug was still sleepy, very sleepy, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He listened for the soothing music but there was nothing but silence. He sat up, stretched his long arms and yawned. He burped a little and a small puff of flame slipped out. He smirked. His belly rumbled. He was hungry. He didn't know how long it had been since he ate. He vaguely remembered a very tender young cow as his last meal, probably a few days ago. He opened his eyes and surveyed the room. It seemed different. His mother was gone, and his father… So was uncle Smaug. In fact, he didn't see any of the rest of the dragons sleeping in here. How long had he been sleeping?


	7. Travelers

**Travelers**

Zalaya stood in the doorway of a great cavern and starred in awe. There was light, but there were no fires. The walls and ceilings glowed with a bluish light and it was beautiful. The floor was like polished stone and it was carved into elaborate designs. The air was surprisingly fresh in here and yet it was warm. Then she heard movement and she strained to see the far end of the cavern. There she saw him, like a great blue monster with outstretched wings and a long barbed tail. He seemed a little lethargic as he straightened up and stretched his clawed arms out. He yawned, showing the rows of razor sharp teeth and then belched out a puff of flames. The room lit up brighter then, and she could see that he was the only one here. How strange that there should be only one dragon. Perhaps there were more in another chamber. She took a deep breath, steeled herself against the myriad of fears that plagued her, and marched toward the waking dragon. If nothing else, he would make her a meal and put her out of her misery.

Skrug smelled the human before he could see it. His eyes scanned the room and found a tiny female approaching boldly. He smirked at the brazen nerve of a human entering the domain of the dragons and his mouth salivated at the thought of a little snack after waking. She stared at him without fear, and it gave him pause. Perhaps he'd see what this little woman was about… and then he'd eat her.

"My lord dragon, I am Zalaya, the last Morzethu of the land of Forodwaith. Where are your Kin?" she asked.

"My family lay to slumber here with me, they must have risen early," Skrug said lightly. "Who sent you in here to settle my rumbling stomach? Was it Smaug I must thank for the entertaining morsel?" Skrug asked.

"No indeed, Smaug has long since perished in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain. You have slept here for many winters, ages have come and gone," Zalaya said. "Is there another chamber within?"

Skrug sat back on his haunches and bowed his long neck over so that his face came very near to where she stood. He could easily lean a little closer and eat her, but something held him back. He studied her for a moment and felt absolutely no fear from her. How very impressive for a human.

"You do not fear me. Why?" he asked.

"I am Morzethu. My ancestors have spoken to the beasts for ages. If it were my wish, I could command you to do my will. But I would sooner have your respect and friendship than your mindless obedience. Your kind have been kept prisoner here for too long. I came to release you; that is why you have awakened."

"Where are the others?" he asked her with angry eyes.

"I do not know. I know only that my father is dead and you are the only living dragon in the cavern. It appears that you are the last of your kind, Lord Dragon. I am sorry," she said sincerely.

Skrug sniffed her a moment, looking her over with extreme scrutiny. "So you have the power to command me you say? Perhaps I should eat you, and then my freedom is assured. What say you to that _Mor-ze-thu_?"

Zalaya didn't move a muscle or show him fear of any kind; she simply closed her eyes and sang a few simple Lossoth words, _"Zomndi la dozenmiai morr tzae tguruzzz…"_

Skrug drew his long neck upright and his wings folded abruptly. His claws flew up to his ears and he gasped in frustration and pain as he fought to maintain control, but her voice grew bolder and he had to obey, he simply had no choice. He sat back on all fours, and rested his head on the floor in front of her in a submissive prone position. When he finally obeyed, her song stopped.

"I came to help you and yet you test me," she said sadly. "You are a rare and magnificent creature of the old world. I do not wish to command you or any other animal. I would rather be your friend."

Skrug grunted as he lay hunched over against the cold floor. He could hardly open his mouth, but managed to grunt through clenched teeth. "Release me woman, I'll not harm you."

Zalaya sang a few notes and whispered a command, and Skrug relaxed and slowly sat up. He stared at her with respect before addressing her again.

"Who imprisoned us here?" he asked.

"The Forodwaith people of old walled up this den and lulled your kind into a deep sleep. Since then, one with the gift has stayed to continue the spell down through the ages. My father was the last to guard the exit with his voice, but he is gone. I am the last to take on the role as guardian of the Great ones. I came to release all of you, but I find that you are the last," Zalaya said. "It was my hope that there could be peace between us."

Skrug's stomach rumbled again and he felt another burp in his throat. He turned away from her as the burst of fire escaped him. "Woman, I cannot speak of such great matters on an empty stomach. If you do not offer yourself to me in the interest of peace, then step aside. I haven't eaten for ages," Skrug said.

"The caribou gather not far from here this time of year," Zalaya said. "Their herds have grown these past few years and could stand a little thinning. I ask only that you do not harm those you do not intend to eat," she said. "But the entry has been closed…"

"That is not the entry," Skrug said as he looked straight up.

Zalaya could see a void in the ceiling. She stared up through what looked like a long tunnel to an opening and she finally understood. They were never imprisoned at all. It was only the song that kept them trapped in sleep.

Skrug reached down and carefully took her in his claw, "Show me these herds," he said and then spread his wings and flew right up and out of the den.

Zalaya gasped in shock, but realized he was holding her very gently. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked down and noticed they had exited through the top of the great tower stone. The blue dragon swooped down and then circled around and she suddenly caught sight of her horse.

"No, lord Dragon! That is my horse!" she protested.

"I wasn't going to eat it," Skrug said. "Horses are too stringy. I was merely looking around. Where should I find these caribou?"

"To the Noreast, there in those rolling hills," she said.

Skrug wasted no time, climbing high in the sky and flying seemingly effortlessly in the direction she had told him. In minutes, his quarry came into sight and he swooped down over one hill and deposited Zalaya gently on the grass before hunting down his meal. She watched in fascination at how gracefully he took to the sky. He didn't take long to satisfy his appetite, eating four caribou and then taking a long drink at a stream in the valley below where he'd left her. Zalaya did not entirely trust him, but she no longer felt the fear she had at first seeing him. He drank his fill and then walked up the hill to meet her.

"Caribou, very tasty. I am Skrug, who are you?"

"Zalaya," she said, waiting for him to ask his questions.

"Nice to meet you, Zalaya. Now, I can talk to you without the desire to eat you. Tell me all about the ages I have slept," Skrug said.

Zalaya sighed, knowing this was going to be a along story. She knew he needed to hear it, all of it. She was always very interested in history and not just that of her own people. She knew she wouldn't know it all, but she knew more than most where she was from. She started from the dark days just before the imprisonment of the dragons and went from there. It was nearly dawn before she finished.

* * *

Rangers were well accustomed to hard work and hard riding. Godwin set a fierce pace and they matched it easily. It was long past sunset when he halted to make camp. None in his company protested or complained; they simply set to work preparing a meal and setting a guardable perimeter. Godwin withdrew from the main group and stood alone by the stream, watering his horse. He was starting to grasp the reality of his journey and it weighed heavily upon him. His cousins gave him a little space, but Grayson joined him by the water. 

"What are your plans?" Grayson asked.

"I have made no plans, I am merely going home. I will make plans when I know what I am to dealing with," Godwin said. "I just want to see my family again."

"He will be proud of you, just as I am," Grayson said. "You need not prove yourself to him further."

Godwin sighed as he gave his horse a pat on the neck. "Sometimes, when it is late and the moon is high, I can almost see him the way he looked that first night. I had watched the warlord's men burn our farm and had hidden in the brush. He didn't seem to have any trouble finding me. He laid down his weapons and offered me his hand…"

"He offered more than his hand that night," Grayson said.

Godwin chuckled lightly, "Indeed he offered me his protection and his heart. I could not have chosen a better father than Alcon, my _Ada_. I sometimes wonder if it hurts him that I want to return to Rhûn. I don't want him to think that _Eryn Gwilthiwen_ is not good enough for me."

"He knows why you must leave. He knew when he found out who you were that you would be leaving him someday. It is your destiny to help Elessar bring peace to the world of Men. The East needs you, and we all want to see you there. Too long has the fighting and animosity gone unchecked. Much blood has been spilt, on both sides."

Godwin scowled, "The warlords will not simply step aside for me because I am my father's son. Blood will run like the Runnings River before peace will be seen in my homeland. I fear that my coming will be marked as a day of woe. I'm afraid, Grayson. I know what must be done, but I fear it. I do not want to draw blood as if it means nothing. I am a man of peace, like my Ada."

"You are a Ranger. You've killed men in the service of the King," Grayson said seriously.

"That was different…"

"No, there is no difference! Peace is costly and the price is paid in blood. You remember fear and sorrow but things in the East are much worse now. You take a good look at those in power there and you will have no qualms over spilling blood. You're a good man, Godwin, with a heart of gold, but if you're to rule a land as wild as Rhûn, you need a hand of iron as well."

Alasseo walked up to them about that time, having heard only the hand of iron comment. He smiled and laughed, "Indeed, you speak truly. _Aran Mab Engrin_ has proven his strength easily…"

"What?" Grayson interrupted. "What is that you call him?"

"_Aran Mab Engrin,_ King with the hand of iron," Alasseo clarified.

Grayson smiled and looked back at Godwin, "Good. Now prove it!" And with that he left.

"What was that about?" Alasseo asked.

"Grayson was reminding me of the nature of the road I am about to travel," Godwin said. "I hope I will be ready for it."

"You will," Alasseo said. "I know you will."

* * *

Godwin returned to camp to find everything already taken care of from the food to the watch. Someone had already set up a small tent, something that Rangers never usually use. Godwin glanced at it a moment before passing it by in favor of a quiet spot near the edge of camp as was his custom. He received several disappointed looks before Helgoth walked over to talk to him. 

"The tent was meant for you, Godwin. It is not prudent for you to sleep at the edge of camp," Helgoth said.

Godwin calmly stood to his feet and surveyed the men around him. He was by far the youngest, save his cousin Varno, and felt he had no business commanding these seasoned men. But this was his journey, and they invited themselves along. He'd had enough of their presumption as to the way he should lead. It was time for him to put his foot down.

"Who is leading this party, me or one of you? I am pleased to have the wisdom of your counsel, but it is not your place to impose your will upon me. We are still in Arnor, so it will not be far for any of you to go home. I think it is time we got something straight here. I am traveling to my home in Gondor to see my family. I am not parading around the countryside as the would be conqueror of the East. Whoever brought the tent can pack it up. I have no time or desire to lounge in comfort on this trip. I have need of haste, for I fear that time is growing short for me. I have been away too long. At the moment, I care little about Rhûn or my place in it. I need to see my home and know that all is well. Then and only then will I think of what lies beyond."

Helgoth stared at the ground as if he'd just been scolded. He had looked at Godwin as the next great leader to follow, but in his zeal he'd insulted the lad. He deserved the dressing down for it. He motioned to two of the younger men to pack it up and then went to tend the fire. The crowd dispersed and Godwin joined him there.

"It is far too soon to act like the king you all wanted to follow. I appreciate the thought, but," Godwin sighed. "I am still trying to learn to be a man."

"You were already a man when you first arrived, lad. It simply took your strength and skill a while to catch up to your heart. I am sorry…" Helgoth started to apologize but Godwin interrupted.

"No apology needed. I will rely on your wisdom before this quest is finished," Godwin said sincerely.

Helgoth gave him a smile and poked at the fire. He really liked this young Overlord.

Dinner came and went, and the night was rather short. Godwin rose quite early and found his men already preparing to leave. He smiled, pleased that they always seemed to know what he wanted them to do. The next few days' travel were similarly hard. They rode with all haste through the wilderness, avoiding settlements and towns that served only to slow them down. They pushed their horses to the limit and each night rested but a short while, leaving again before dawn. Godwin never had to drive his men; they seemed ready and able to follow. It just amazed him that seasoned Rangers would choose to ride with an untested boy.

* * *

Skrug was strangely quiet after hearing Zalaya's account of the years he'd missed. He carried her back to the den and set her down by her horse. For some time they sat and watched the dawn in silence while he struggled through the shock. It was difficult to know how he felt. He was angry, but he was also grateful for his freedom now. But most of all, he wondered what happened to the others. 

"Did they escape?" Skrug finally asked.

"I don't know. Only Smaug was known to leave," she admitted. She feared that her people were keeping some dark secret as to the keeping of the Old Ones. She wish she had an answer for him, whatever it turned out to be.

"And the nest?" Skrug pressed.

"There were no eggs that survived the long years without tending. I am sorry," she said quietly.

"How easy it would be to gain vengeance for the years of imprisonment," Skrug said bitterly, "But what would I gain?"

"Little, save the enmity of those you hurt. If a man brought down Smaug with a single arrow, then you are not invulnerable. I do not want to see you make an enemy of yourself, Skrug. You are the last of your kind as far as I know, and I feel privileged to know you. What will you do?" Zalaya asked.

Skrug closed his eyes and hung his head. He was never a very frightening dragon when he was young. He tended to mind his own business, save the occasional pinching of some farmer's livestock. Truthfully he had no idea.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Once I freed the dragons, I was going to go help a friend regain his throne," she said.

Skrug opened his eyes and cocked a brow at her. "What throne?"

"Rhûn's. He's the rightful overlord of the East, and he is returning to his home after many years of hiding. He needs a little help," she admitted.

"The East, eh? Are they not still servants of Sauron?" Skrug asked.

"No, the Dark Lord was destroyed, as I said before," she explained again.

Skrug scratched his chin and licked his lips in thought. He had nothing here, but an adventure might give him some purpose. He liked the little woman; perhaps he'd tag along and help this Eastern King. If nothing else, he would get to revisit the Eastern dens. Perhaps there were other dragons yet slumbering beneath the earth.

"I have not been to the east for some time. Perhaps I could go with you," he said lightly. "Your little king could do well with a dragon on his side."

Zalaya wasn't sure that was a good idea. "If you come with me, you have to behave yourself. Some of your kin were most cunning, and evil. I would hate to have to use my voice against you."

Skrug frowned. "If I were like Smaug, I'd have eaten you already. Now peace, woman, I'm coming with you, so lead the way."

Zalaya sighed and mounted her horse. Fizu was nowhere to be seen, no doubt out of fear of the dragon. She gave her steed a nudge with her heel and headed back down the narrow path. She scarcely got fifty feet before she heard Skrug's exasperated command.

"Stop!"

She shifted in her saddle and turned around to look at him. "What?"

"You are going west," he said in annoyance.

"It is the only way out of this wasteland. Once we reach the edge, I can go around and turn east," she explained.

"I'll carry you," he said. "You won't need the horse with me along."

"The horse is not mine, Skrug. I must return it to the Elves before I can take you up on such an offer," she said firmly.

Skrug sighed, "Fine, we'll stop there on the way." And with that he took to the air. He circled around overhead, and Zalaya realized what he was going to do. She quickly whispered calming and soothing words to the horse and then commanded him to sleep. Skrug swooped down grabbing her in one hand and the horse in the other before rising skyward.

"If you and I are to travel together we need to get a few things straight. I'm in charge," Zalaya said. "You'll do as I say."

"Oh is that so? Well, then put me to sleep and we'll all die when we fall to the earth," he said sarcastically. "I gave you my word I would not harm you. If you are to befriend a dragon, you'll have to learn to trust."

Zalaya looked at the approaching horizon. "I'm not very good with trust, but I will try."

"Fine, and I'll try not to frighten the villagers along the way," he said with a chuckle.

They both laughed at that. Zalaya liked him and as she watched the quickly passing countryside, she realized he didn't know where he was going.

"The forest in the shadow of the mountains, there," she said pointing at the distant peaks. "That is Rivendell, and we can leave the horse at the edge of the wood. He'll find his way home."

"I'll have us there by dusk," Skrug said. "Hang on."

As the sun sank, Skrug deposited the groggy horse safely on the edge of the wood. He set Zalaya down and stretched for a minute. He didn't' like being so close to the elves and hoped she wouldn't want to camp here.

"So, your king, where would he be now?" Skrug asked.

"I don't know. He should have finished his training in Fornost and be traveling home by now. His home is somewhere in Gondor, that is all I know."

"Well, I can get us a little closer to Gondor before we rest for the night," Skrug said as he got back down on all fours. "Climb on up. It should be a better ride on my back."

Zalaya looked at him nervously.

"I won't let you fall, Zalaya. I promise," he said softly.

Zalaya grabbed her saddlebag and then climbed up his arm and shoulder before sitting astride the base of his neck. It was a bit wider than a horse's back, but she managed. His scales were rough and hard like rock, but there was a natural curve that made a semi comfortable seat. There was nothing to hold onto, but she refused to complain. It was an honor for him to offer her a ride in this manner.

"Do you trust me, Morzethu?" he asked.

Zalaya didn't hesitate, "Yes, Skrug."

He straightened up, and Zalaya leaned forward with him, to maintain her balance. It wasn't as hard as she thought. He spread his wings and gave a few gentle flaps to check the clearance around her head before taking to the sky. As he climbed up above the clouds now painted orange and red with the sunset, he heard her bright laughter as he felt her arms tighten around the back of his neck. He realized there was nothing for her to hold onto. He would have to be careful. He found a secluded valley not too far over the mountains where he halted to make camp. He watched her gather wood and smirked when he saw her try to start a fire with a tinder box.

"Ahem," he said. "If you'll allow me."

Zalaya stepped aside and he frowned and motioned for her to give more room. He took in a deep breath and blew a respectable stream of fire at her pile of wood.

"There now," he said with a smile. "And now it is time for a little snack. Do you like fish?"

Zalaya perked up at the thought. "I love fish. I'm from Forochel after all."

"Fine, I'll fly back to that little lake and catch us some," and with that, he took off.

Zalaya sat by the fire and thought of everything that had happened the past two days. She'd lost a father that she never knew. She met and freed the last known dragon, and now she was traveling with him. How very unexpected everything had been. She threw another log on the fire and sighed. She wondered if Godwin would be happy to see her again. Their parting was very abrupt. Perhaps he had forgotten her already.

Skrug returned with a fist full of large fish. He laid them by the fire and smiled in satisfaction. Zalaya had to admit, she was impressed.

"I didn't know dragons could fish," she said.

"There's a lot about dragons you don't know," Skrug said.

"Then tell me," Zalaya said. "I want to know all about you."

Skrug grabbed one of the fish, tossed it up and caught it in his mouth. He swallowed it in one slurp and then smacked his lips. "Not tonight. Cook yourself one of those fish and get some sleep. I don't think you're ready for such a tale. Besides," he said as he tossed up another fish and slurped it down. "I'm the one doing all the work. I need my rest."

Zalaya picked the smallest fish and went to work cleaning it. She never looked up as she commented. "I know that dragons were not remembered as being very nice, but Middle Earth was a very different place back then. I'm not afraid to hear the truth."

Skrug ate the last of his fish and sighed, "Not tonight, Zalaya. Not tonight." And with that, he stepped away from the fire and curled up for sleep. He folded his wings around himself like a blanket, but Zalaya knew he didn't feel cold. She wondered what life was really like for the great ones so long ago. Not all of them served evil, and she had a feeling that Skrug was one of those that didn't. She hoped he'd feel like telling her about it soon.


	8. Isengard

**Isengard**

Godwin and his men had been traveling for days and as they continued on the Old South Road across Dunland, they halted for a rest in the late afternoon. The sky was gray with rain clouds and the air was strangely heavy and still. It was the calm before the storm, and he was searching the horizon for a place to camp that would offer some protection. Grayson rode up beside him and scratched his chin.

"It doesn't look good, Godwin," he said lightly.

"I had hoped to get farther tonight," Godwin said.

"We've made good time these past few days, let's take a rest while the storm passes. We can make it to Isengard before nightfall. Perhaps the keeper will welcome us with a meal and a dry place to sleep," Grayson said.

"I'm sure we would be welcomed at the tower, Grayson. I had hoped to avoid it. It would not do to draw too much attention to ourselves, but the men deserve a break from this hard riding. It is the nearest and safest shelter. Let's go," Godwin conceded.

They rode hard as the looming clouds grew darker. The stillness of the air seemed to swallow up the sounds of their horses' hooves. Over the last few hills that separated them from the tower they felt the first light raindrops and by the time they reached the gates, they were in a deluge.

"Who goes there?" the guard asked as he blocked their way.

"Thirty Rangers of Arnor. We seek refuge from the storm," Godwin answered,

"Welcome, friends of the King," the guard said. "I'll escort you to the tower."

"Who is guardian here?" Grayson asked.

"At present, it is Prince Élfwine of Rohan. He lives here with his family and there is a garrison of men, some knights from Gondor and fifty Riders of the Mark," the guard answered as he mounted his horse to lead them through the gardens to the tower. "There is a stable along the way. Your horses will be well tended and sheltered this night. There are few accommodations within the tower, but there is plenty of room in the barracks."

"Is not the king's youngest daughter married to the Prince?" Grayson asked.

"Indeed, and a gracious lady she is, too. They have a daughter who is about twelve and a son, just nine years now. They've managed the tower outpost for two years. It's only been repaired and livable for the last five years or so," the guard said as they reached the stables. "The wizard destroyed much, but it is a grand place now. If your men would take your horses, I'll take you up to meet the prince."

"Thank you, but there is no need to disturb him at this late hour. We need few comforts and will be leaving early. Which way to your barracks?" Godwin asked.

"It is there, but I am sure that Lord Élfwine will want to greet you himself…" The guard protested.

"Do not trouble him," Godwin insisted. "We are but tired travelers. Thank him on the morrow for the warm and dry accommodations after we have gone." Godwin motioned for his men to retreat to the barracks where they all found bunks. Godwin gave the guard a sweeping bow and followed. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a discussion with a prince. At the moment he was still anonymous. He wanted to keep it that way. In the barracks, some of the knights greeted them.

"Arnor, eh?" one of the older knights said. "Then you are on the King's business?"

Grayson quickly answered before any of his men let slip any information concerning Godwin. "We are on personal business this journey, good knight. But we do look forward to visiting Minas Tirith before we return to Fornost. How do you like Isengard duty?"

"It is rather dull since the clean up. Patrols are short and uneventful, and there are no fair maids in any of the nearby villages. In truth, the only excitement we've heard tell of for a month is the dragon."

Godwin cocked a brow, "Dragon?"

"Oh, indeed! I haven't seen it, but several farmers have come to ask for protection from it. Sightings of the beast have dropped off. No one has lost any livestock or had any damage though," the knight said almost sadly.

"The farmer must have been drunk. There haven't been any dragons around since old Smaug," another knight said.

"Where did they see this dragon?" Godwin asked.

"Heading east over the Misty Mountains, but I don't believe a word of it," one of the Rohirrim said.

Grayson looked at Godwin and frowned. He could tell that the news of a dragon had disturbed him. He knew something, it was obvious. The hour was getting late, and the men all went to bed. Godwin could not sleep, so he went to the window to watch the storm. He found the violence of such weather strangely comforting. As lightening lit up the sky, he thought of Zalaya. If the dragons were freed, what became of her?

* * *

Skrug hunched himself over with one wing spread just enough to offer some shelter to Zalaya. He should have taken her to the hills, but he'd been too busy searching for her little king. Now it was too dangerous to fly, so they camped here, in the open.

"What say we forget your king, Zalaya? I know a good place in the north…" Skrug started to say.

"Leave if you wish, but I must journey east," she said. "It would be easier to find him if I let you travel out in the open, but…"

Skrug sighed, "In the morning we will fly over the Isen River. If your King is not there, then we will turn east."

"Thank you, Skrug," Zalaya said.

"You could command me to do your bidding, you have the power," Skrug said.

"A friend does not command," Zalaya said, "Only to prevent harm."

"I'm not that kind of Dragon," Skrug said bluntly.

"What manner of Dragon are you?" she asked.

"I am a quiet one. I care little for hording treasure or terrorizing peasants, though I have been known to steal a cow now and then. You see it's the milk, it makes a tasty treat, all creamy on the inside…"

"Yes, go on," Zalaya prompted as she cringed at the thought.

"Oh, yes, well, some of my kind liked raiding the mines or demanding ransoms in food or tribute to leave the local people alone. I found that a waste of time. I rarely dealt with humans. I liked roaming the northern territories in the summer and slumbering in the dens through the winters. My only care was finding Goldas, an elusive golden female who had avoided choosing her mate for nearly an age. I had seen her once and desired her since. It is my hope to find her in the eastern dens… after I help you save your little king."

"He does not need saving, Skrug. He is a worthy Ranger. I only want to help him," she said quickly.

"Oh I see," Skrug said with a smirk. "You are searching the eastern dens as well."

"Peace dragon! You know nothing of the ways of humans," she said in annoyance as she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. "I am going to sleep now. Tomorrow we will find Godwin and you will be free to do as you wish."

"What is I wish to go with you?" Skrug asked.

"That will be up to him."

"Indeed? Then get your rest, woman. Tomorrow I will find your king, if for no other reason than to prove that you wish for more than to help him," he chuckled.

Zalaya ignored the comment. She liked Skrug, but he was a bit of a know-it-all. Sometimes she was tempted to use the ring on him just to shut him up. But she wouldn't break his trust like that. She looked at the stone that seemed to glow warmly on her finger. She knew that the power it held could be twisted. The last thing she wanted t do was become like the dark lord her people had hated so. She would not use it unless the need was desperate. She leaned against Skrug as she drifted off to sleep. His wing kept the rain and wind from chilling her. He was a thoughtful friend.

* * *

Morning seemed to come early to Godwin as he forced himself to rise from his cot. He could see that most of the Rangers were already packed and ready to ride and he frowned. He was pushing them too hard. They had not complained, but he felt guilty. Here they were in a place of comfort, and all he had done last night was insist they would leave before the sunrise. He sighed and gave Grayson a quick nod to beckon him over.

"What of breakfast? Should we invite ourselves to the dining hall?" Godwin asked quietly.

"We have dried beef and…" Grayson started to say, but Godwin just cocked a brow at him.

"The men have been half sleeping in the saddle for days and eating off the trail. Here is a place of comfort that can offer them a good meal and you say _'dried beef?'_" Godwin said sarcastically.

"They will inquire as to our business in the hall," Grayson said seriously.

Godwin sighed, "I should not fear allies of the King. Come, we are all hungry, and it is rude to snub our host by leaving without so much as a thank you."

"Very well. I will see to our horses and be sure all is ready to leave right after we eat. I'll pass the word to the men that they are not to speak of our business. Let it be up to you how much is said," Grayson said. "I suggest you say very little," he added with a sober expression.

Godwin shrugged the comment off. He needed to have a little more faith in his allies. He sometimes felt like a coward for hiding his identity. He rose and dressed and led his men outside into the garden. Once this grand garden was named the wizard's vale, but now they called it the King's garden. The ground was soggy from the storm, but the grass was green and the flowers blooming. A young Rohirrim saw them emerge and smiled at them.

"Well, you are just in time for breakfast! Come to the tower, we dine in the great hall. You can meet our Lord, the Prince," he said as he bade them follow.

The Rangers followed the young rider to the hall through a side door to the tower. Inside, they could see the grandeur of the architecture. Polished black stone seemed to shine, and light poured in from windows high aloft the great open room. They could not help but look up at the expanse that seemed to have no ceiling, just walls that stretched upwards with no end. Their guide led them through that hall into another room where tables were lined up in a familiar dining hall setting. Servants ran to and fro with trays and utensils, and at the head of the first table sat a familiar face, at least to Godwin. Anvanime, Aragorn's youngest daughter had married Élfwine, son of King Ẻomer. Godwin had met her at some of the festivals. Her husband always seemed to be busy elsewhere. He wondered if she would recognize him.

Godwin directed them to take seats at the last table and keep quiet. But they didn't go unnoticed for long. The guard they'd met the previous night led the Prince right to them. Élfwine greeted Grayson as if he was the leader, and Godwin sat quietly and said nothing.

"Welcome, Rangers. I am pleased to have you here, even for a mere respite during the storm. I hope you and your men were able to rest well?" Élfwine said cordially.

"Indeed, Lord Élfwine. I thank you for your hospitality," Grayson said, glancing briefly at Godwin who gave a slight shake of his head. He had a feeling that he'd be playing leader. "I am afraid that we must leave right after we break our fast."

"I had hoped to catch up on the news from out west," Élfwine said as he sat down by Godwin. Grayson sat across from him and waited for his questions. "Have you had any sightings of Dragons? Some of our villagers claim to have seen one. They say it came out of the west."

"No, we have seen no dragons. Our journey has been quite dull, truth be told," Grayson said. He caught Godwin's smirk out of the corner of his eye and forced himself to keep a straight face.

"What brings you so far from Fornost?" Élfwine asked, seemingly lightly, but he was definitely prying.

"We are on a personal errand. With so little happening back in Fornost, most of us came along just for something to do," Grayson said.

Élfwine reached up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't seem to buy it. "Personal you say?"

"Oh, stop interrogating these men," Anvanime said firmly as she approached. "Their errand is not our concern. Please forgive my husband, Rangers. He has had little excitement of late. Any intrigue is most appealing to him. He was quite disappointed at not finding the villagers' dragon."

"Annie!" Élfwine said in annoyance. "Do not spoil the conversation with your manners. I nearly had my answers." He glanced at Godwin beside him and smirked playfully. "Tell me lad, what is so exciting about personal business?"

Godwin sighed and was about to speak when Anvanime beat him to it.

"Godwin?" she said. "Godwin, Alcon's son?"

"Indeed, my lady. I am most flattered that you would remember me after so brief a meeting," Godwin said.

"Alcon… Alcon… Oh! The wild one! Wait a minute," Élfwine paused, piecing together what he remembered of Anvanime's family. It was rather strange, considering that it was his family too, at least as it related to Lady Miranda. He tried to remember Godwin's place in the family and finally looked at his wife. "I'm sorry; I do not remember the lad."

"No matter," Godwin said lightly.

"Actually, it does matter," Anvanime said firmly. "You're going home, aren't you?"

"Indeed, that is my personal business. I am done training and I miss _Eryn Gwilthiwen."_

"No, I mean you are going all the way home, to Rhûn," she said with a firm expression.

Élfwine looked at Godwin with interest, "Explain."

"I am Alcon's adopted son. I am Easterling by birth," Godwin said vaguely.

"You are the rightful ruler, the only heir of Colwin Silverhelm. My father has been most anxious for your coming of age. He speaks of you often. He will be most pleased with your return," Anvanime said excitedly.

"Then it is you who leads? Is it your custom to let men make fools of themselves in your company? You should have identified yourself to me," Élfwine said in annoyance. "How very rude…"

Godwin held a hand up to stop his ranting. "I am not traveling as leader; I am going home to my father's house after several years of training. I want to see my family, that is the extent of my business."

"Yes, and you just happened to bring a small company of men, just to pass the time on the trail," Élfwine said sarcastically. "Annie, get this breakfast started. I have a few things to discuss with this boy."

Godwin inwardly cringed, but showed no outward sign of intimidation. This prince was obviously as formidable a man as his father. He resembled his father in feature and build, but he had an interesting twinkle in his eyes. He was obviously planning, and Godwin didn't like it.

"I am not a boy, Prince of the Mark, I am a Ranger. I meant no insult to you with my silence; I simply do not go around flaunting titles. Let us eat and go in peace," Godwin said with a subtle underlying warning tone.

Élfwine looked at him with scrutiny. "Our borders are plagued by troubles from your homeland. Are you, or are you not going to do something about it?"

Godwin looked at him with fire in his eyes. The Prince had pushed him too far. "I will deal with the evils of the land in my own way and my own time. I will not answer to you, your father, or the King of Gondor in this matter."

A smile slowly crept over Élfwine's face. "Very good. Very good indeed. I think that I shall like having you for a neighbor. Now, eat up. You have a hard ride ahead of you." And with that, he rose and left the hall.

Godwin just glared at Grayson, "This is going to be a costly breakfast I'll wager."

"Perhaps not," Grayson said lightly.

Godwin watched as several of the Rohirrim were called out of the room, followed by several more, and then a few more. He hung his head, sighed and swore under his breath, "Goblin's toes! He's going to come with us."

Grayson just smiled, "I told you. You have the charm, boy."

"Shut up, master Grayson," Godwin said in annoyance. The last thing this journey needed was another would be king.

* * *

Zalaya and Skrug glided through the clouds, paralleling the Isen River. In the distance to the west was the great tower. She had never seen Isengard and she stared at its impressive monument with awe. Skrug changed direction and she glanced down to see what had caught his eye.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A large force of riders," he said. "It is a small army if you ask me."

Zalaya looked, straining to recognize their colors. There were some thirty in gray, like Rangers of Arnor, but there was another twenty dressed in armor with green colors. The last dozen wore armor with black colors. She searched through the Rangers to see if Godwin was among them, but they were too far away.

"Circle around," she said.

"They will see us," he warned.

"There are Rangers down there, it could be him among them," she insisted.

"If they fire at me, I want permission to eat a few of them," he said in annoyance.

"No! No, no, you're right." She said firmly. "Get ahead of them and land out of sight. We'll get a look at them that way."

"Too bad. I'm hungry," he said with a smirk. "I guess it'll be fishing."

Zalaya laughed. "You like fish."

Skrug gave a snort. Why was he letting this little woman order him around? He sighed as he landed behind a hill out of sight. Because he liked her, and he was lonely. He could relate to this human. He would keep looking for his kin, but for now, he was content. He crept up the hill and Zalaya slid off his shoulders and walked up to look.

"Well?" he whispered.

Zalaya searched through the men and spotted Godwin. She smiled and pointed. "He is there, in the center of the first row."

"Oh, well. He looks a little plain for a King. The one beside him looks much more regal," Skrug said lightly. "Should we go and meet them?"

Zalaya had a moment of hesitation. It could be hard to introduce Skrug to Godwin, but to introduce him to a large company of men? Not a good idea.

"I think we should shadow them until they make camp, and then I can walk in to meet him alone. I'll bring him out to meet you. I don't know those other men. I don't know how they'll react…"

"To meeting a vicious evil dragon?" Skrug finished for her.

"The only dragon men have had experience with in the last age was Smaug. Do you blame them for being cautious and untrusting?"

Skrug backed down the hill and turned to prepare to take off. He waited for her to climb up and then took to the air. "Perhaps I cannot blame them, but it is still insulting."

"Give it time," she said. "Godwin is not like the others. He will understand."

"If your king is half as pleasant as you, then I will probably like him, he said with a sigh. "I will do it your way."

"Thank you, Skrug."

* * *

The company had crossed the Isen and made good progress, through the gap of Rohan by late afternoon. They could easily go farther before nightfall, but Godwin could see that Élfwine wanted to stay in Edoras, and he knew there was no way to pass it without being rude. He gazed at the horizon beyond and sighed. He just turned to Grayson and said, "Edoras would make a good stopping point this night."

Grayson just gave a curt nod and gave the order.

Élfwine glanced at him and smiled. He didn't have to say a word and he got his way. So much for the boy king.

They passed through the gates and rode up to the steps of Meduseld. Ẻomer descended to greet his son and then looked at the gathering of men with concern.

"What news son?"

"I decided to ride with this Easterling here, father. He looks like he needs help," Élfwine said with a smirk.

Alasseo held his tongue at the gall, but Varno crossed his arms and stood staring in annoyance. Godwin just smirked at his rudeness. He'd met Ẻomer numerous times, and had a feeling he wouldn't have to say much.

"Godwin, it is good to see you," Ẻomer said with a warm smile. "On your way home to the wood?"

"Yes sir," Godwin said.

"You'll be heading east after that I expect," Ẻomer said.

"Yes sir," Godwin said.

Ẻomer paused, looking over the gathering of men. "Well, you can use the men, but you have no need of another captain. Son, go back to your post in Isengard. Godwin does not need your arrogance on this trip," Ẻomer said, just loud enough for Godwin and Élfwine to hear. "I'll send a few men back with you after you've had a good visit with your mother."

Élfwine held his tongue and gave his father a respectful bow. Ẻomer just gave Godwin a quick wink and then headed into the hall with his son on his heels. Godwin glanced at Grayson and sighed with relief.

"I am glad you wanted to stop in Edoras, very glad," Grayson said.

Godwin just smiled, "Be nice, he is family."

"Yours, not mine," Grayson said with a frown.

* * *

Zalaya and Skrug watched the city from the hills. Zalaya frowned. "He would stay in the city just when I find him. Now I'll have to wait!"

"I can wait," Skrug said. "There is little to eat in these hills besides horses," he added with a wrinkled nose. "Let's scout ahead and wait for them. I know a great place to fish."

Zalaya shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? We'll see him soon enough."

Skrug smiled. She liked this king, he just knew it.


	9. Strange Reunion

**Strange ****Reunion**

Skrug was the first to stir and he carefully rose so as not to disturb Zalaya who rested under the cover of his wing. Their camp was tucked between the mountains and the foothills beside the Great West Road, and there was a small stream fed pool abundant with fish hidden in the grove. His stomach rumbled with the need for breakfast so he decided to do some early morning fishing. It was strange that he should be caring for this human, but when he looked at her, it seemed right that he was here. Somehow he knew that she would lead him to his future.

Zalaya woke to the smell of roasting fish and smiled. She looked up to see Skrug holding a couple of fish by the tail and breathing lightly on them in puffs of fiery smoke.

"Uh, good morning?" she said.

Skrug abruptly stopped and looked at her. "You really like your fish burnt?"

Zalaya stifled her laugh, "Not burnt, just cooked. Those look about right."

Skrug laid the fish in front of her, "Here then, they smell awful."

Zalaya carefully peeled back the skin and picked a steaming piece up and ate it. "Delicious, thank you."

Skrug wrinkled his nose, "You're welcome, I'm sure."

Zalaya laughed and Skrug just stood up and glanced at the sun making its slow climb into the sky. "I'm going to have a look out four your king."

"Stay out of sight," Zalaya reminded him.

"I will," he said in annoyance before taking off. She still did not entirely trust him. He understood, he really did, but it still hurt. He simply was not that kind of dragon. As he glided high above the clouds he thought back to the days of his youth and sighed. Where were the others? Surely he was not the last dragon. Others had slept in the den with him during his long slumber in the north. What did the Forodwaith do to them?

* * *

"This is not the way I pictured my return to my father," Godwin said quietly to Grayson. "I wanted to ride quietly into the wood and greet my family, not lead an army." 

"Sixty men is hardly an army, Godwin. It is but a small company," Grayson said lightly. "I will camp with them at the edge of the wood while you greet your family in private."

"There will be an alert in the wood before we get within sight of the trees and you know it," Godwin said in annoyance. "Not to mention the fact that Uncle Ẻomer has probably already sent word to Minas Tirith by now."

"You knew this would happen, do not pretend that it is a surprise to you," Grayson said. "Accept it. You are not a son returning home, you are a King on the path to the throne. Look at how quickly your allies run to follow you. Do not fight it, use it. Greet your family, yes, but fulfill your destiny. Youth and innocence are behind you…"

"Blood and war stand in my path," Godwin finished for him. "Indeed you speak truthfully. I did not want to bring this to my father's doorstep. I will return home under cover of night, and you will camp in the hills, away from the prying eyes of the eastern renegades, the Elvish guard or the Gondorian patrols. My plans were much different, but now I am forced to deal with the responsibility of protecting these men."

"Why the secrecy at this late stage of the journey?" Helgoth asked.

"Do not question his orders," Grayson said quickly.

Godwin raised his hand to silence the brewing argument. "I will not explain myself to anyone. If you cannot accept my orders then your path lies to the west. I bid you good journey."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to give offense," Helgoth said quickly.

There was silence among the lead riders after that. The closer they came to Godwin's home, the more serious he became. The weight of his office was obvious, and Grayson didn't know what to say to ease the burden. He hoped that his visit with his family would help. He needed a clear head if he was to finally make his march to Rhûn.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot Zalaya's little king. He was leading a rather large band right down the main road. They weren't wasting any time either. Skrug circled around, careful to mask himself behind the clouds, and watched. He was trying to estimate where they would likely stop to camp. If they kept this pace, they would reach the small wood by dusk. That is where he left Zalaya, and that is where they would meet them. He seemed satisfied with that plan and turned to head back. He never glanced back, so he never saw the large shadow he cast in their path.

* * *

Godwin saw it first, but held his tongue. There was only one thing he could think of that would cast so large a shadow. He slowly glanced up so as not to draw attention, and saw the retreating figure disappear into the clouds. He hoped no one else saw it. 

"Godwin," Grayson said quietly.

"I know, say nothing," Godwin said quickly.

Grayson held his tongue. Seeing a dragon hadn't seemed to surprise Godwin in the least, and it disturbed him. He would choose his moment to talk to him in private.

They rode hard for the rest of the day. The Rangers were well accustomed to Godwin's drive, but the Rohirrim never expected a mere boy to push so hard. It was dark when they finally halted in the cover of the Firien Wood. Camp was made quickly, and Godwin sought out solitude by the stream while everyone was busy. His heart was heavy and his thoughts raced to tomorrow and the coming week.

"Tell me a story," Grayson's stern voice said behind him.

"What story would you hear tonight, master Grayson? Fires on the plains? Raiders and warlords and…"

"Dragons," Grayson said.

"Ah, yes, there once was an evil worm named Smaug…" Godwin said with a chuckle.

"Smaug is dead," Grayson said. "Blue is the color of the beast I saw."

"I know nothing of him," Godwin said as he squatted down by the water to wash his hands.

"Indeed? Where did your path take you on your journey?"

"I went many places, even Rivendell," Godwin said vaguely.

"You used to confide in me, boy. Has your new duty taken your trust from me, lad?" Grayson asked, sounding truly hurt.

"For me the story is painful. I made a friend and then abandoned her," Godwin said.

"Her?" Grayson cocked a brow.

"Go and eat, Grayson. I promise to tell you about it sometime, just not tonight," Godwin said.

"Very well, but just let me remind you that you have more important things to worry about than women. I am concerned about that shadow I saw. It was tracking us," Grayson said.

"I marked it," Godwin said seriously. "I don't think it will be a threat."

"Why not?"

"It is just a feeling I have. I cannot explain it, I just… know," Godwin said with a sigh. "Go; leave me a little peace this night."

"Stay in camp," Grayson said seriously. "Your identity cannot be hidden any longer. If you leave I will send a party to guard you."

Godwin turned and glared at him but said nothing as he watched the retreating figure. He held far too much respect for Grayson to speak harshly to him, but he was pushing his patience. He was past the need for a babysitter, and the presumptuousness of his former teacher was irritating. Godwin looked across the stream into the dark serenity of the wood and sighed. Oh for the days of being anonymous.

* * *

"He's not coming," Skrug said. 

"Of course not," Zalaya said, "He's resting from that ride. See, he just went to his tent."

Skrug turned and glided down to their small hidden camp on the other side of the hill and hunched over for her to climb down. He frowned in obvious disappointment. "I'm bored with all this waiting."

"I'm going in there. I hope he'll be glad to see me," she said with a whimsical look on her face.

"Is it safe for you to go alone?" Skrug asked seriously.

"He's my friend," she insisted a little too vehemently.

"And his army?"

"I'm not afraid of them, they answer to him, do they not?" she said with obvious fear in her eyes.

"If they harm you, I'll kill every last one," Skrug said flatly. "I will watch."

"Nothing is going to happen so just stay out of sight, and don't do anything unless I call you."

Skrug was unconvinced. She was afraid, that was obvious. Men were not a race to be trusted, especially in large gatherings. If they turned on her, he'd get a very good meal for his trouble.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, save the watch that discreetly paced off the perimeter. Godwin had resigned himself into accepting the use of the tent. He stared at the canvas above him and sighed. At least he had privacy, and Grayson seemed pleased by it. He felt like a snobby peacock parading around Middle Earth with his tiny band of men. Godwin, the would-be King of a country that would abide no kings. _Overlord_ they called the position. You can lead as long as you are strong enough to hold the people under your thumb. Fear was the chosen weapon. Fear of pain, fear of slavery, fear of death. Fear of the Overlord. Godwin wanted to end that. He wanted a peaceful land like Gondor, or Rohan… like _Eryn Gwilthiwen_… 

There was the slightest sound just outside his tent, and Godwin sat straight up and silently picked up his sword. He stood and waited by the flap but the silence was broken by a harsh cry.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

The sounds of a struggle drew Godwin outside and he saw four men tackle a cloaked figure to the ground. When he heard the feminine scream, he thrust his sword into the ground beside him and shouted, "Release her!" He started yanking his men away and then suddenly stopped. He stared in disbelief when he recognized her. "Everyone leave us." His men backed away, none had the nerve to ask who she was.

"Lady Zalaya?" Varno asked as he ran up. "What are you doing here?"

"Varno, please," Godwin said quietly as he offered Zalaya his hand to help her up.

Alasseo stood with his arms crossed and just smirked at his cousin staring at her like some vision. "Varno," Alasseo said as he turned to leave. "Let them speak in private."

Varno was disappointed at not being allowed to stay, but grudgingly left.

"Zalaya, are you alright?" Godwin asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes," she said, still catching her breath. "I should have known I could not get in without being discovered."

"You should have announced yourself," he said.

"I don't know them, I only trust you," she said seriously as she glanced around at the numerous pairs of eyes watching them. She looked at the ground and fidgeted nervously. "I… shouldn't have come."

Godwin just put an arm around her and led her into his tent. "There, no one is watching you now. Why did you go home, Zalaya? Is everything alright?"

"How did you know I went home?" she asked in bewilderment.

"One of my men saw you," he said. "You swore you'd never return."

"Tom convinced me that it was my duty," she said. "My task is done; the refuge is no longer my responsibility, so I came to help you."

Godwin's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I am very pleased to see you, but where I am going, I cannot promise to protect you. It is not safe."

"I didn't come to burden you, Ranger. You need help, and I am more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"Godwin," he reminded her softly.

"Overlord," she reminded him. "You need help. Sixty men are not enough."

Godwin crossed his arms, "Sixty men and one woman can conquer a country?" he asked sarcastically.

"Morzethu, Ranger, I am Morzethu, remember?"

"Chatting with the local wildlife is a great gift, but there will be bloodshed, and I don't want it to be yours," Godwin said seriously as he took a step closer to her. "I spent many nights thinking of you since we parted…"

Zalaya quickly turned away, "I want you to meet a friend. He is waiting in the wood. Will you come with me?"

Godwin was brought up short by her obvious dodge of his advance. "Your friend is welcome in this camp, bring him in."

"I… cannot. He… you need to meet him first," she said nervously.

Godwin wanted to touch her, but she didn't seem very receptive to his affection. He sighed and stepped back. "Lead me, I will follow."

She turned and smiled, and it nearly took his breath away. "Just keep and open mind."

Grayson waited impatiently as they spoke in the tent. It didn't look good, not at all. Another minute and he would interrupt before Godwin's behavior marked him as a philanderer. But then they emerged and Grayson sighed with relief. At least until he saw them heading out of the camp.

"Sir," Grayson said abruptly as he ran to join them. They halted to wait and when he'd caught up, he recognized the woman. Suddenly, everything started to fall into place. "Sir, won't you introduce the lady?"

"Grayson, this is Lady Zalaya. I am going with her for a moment to meet a shy friend," Godwin said. "I'll return shortly."

"I'll go with you," Grayson said.

Godwin was about to protest, but Grayson just cocked a brow at him in challenge. He didn't want the argument, so he relented. "Fine."

Zalaya looked at Grayson warily, "My friend was only expecting Godwin."

"I'm sure," Grayson said smugly. He didn't like the situation he saw developing. This woman could lead Godwin anywhere, that was obvious. How easily he could be trapped by his infatuation. "I will be discreet."

"The hour is late, Zalaya. Where is your friend?" Godwin asked.

Zalaya just sighed and headed into the woods with the Rangers following. Skrug was waiting just outside of the range of the watch. Grayson just glared at Godwin and said, "A Lossoth? What has passed between you, boy?"

"Nothing inappropriate," Godwin said quickly. "She is my friend."

"I'll wager she'd be more than that if you had your way," Grayson said under his breath, but Godwin heard it.

"That is no business of yours. You've known me since boyhood. Do you think I could behave dishonorably toward any woman?"

"That is not the point. Your future is at stake here. That meeting in your tent looked very bad. Watch yourself," Grayson warned.

Zalaya halted some fifty feet in front of them, so they waited. She called softly, "Skrug? I brought Godwin to meet you."

"There are two," a baritone voice answered from the shadows.

"He is my Teacher and dear friend. We mean you no harm," Godwin said. "Any friend of Lady Zalaya…"

"How very generous of you, little King," Skrug said as he stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. "Even if that friend is a dragon?"

Godwin's expression never wavered, "Well, I wondered when she would get around to introducing us. I saw you earlier today. I am Godwin, and this is Grayson."

Skrug watched him closely. The king was unwaveringly calm, but the other was wary and waited with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I am Skrug. The woman wants to help you, and as her friend I humbly ask to join your…" Skrug coughed, stifling his laugh at the though of a sixty man army, "Army."

"No, I advise against it," Grayson whispered. "Bid them farewell, boy…"

"Why would so great a lord of old wish to follow a mere man?" Godwin asked.

"You are headed east. I have business in the east as well," Skrug said lightly and then pointed at Zalaya, "She likes you. That is enough reason for me."

Zalaya glared at Skrug and blushed.

"My men are unaccustomed to traveling with a dragon. Many will fear you," Godwin said plainly.

"Your enemies will fear me as well. Think of that," Skrug said. "She follows you, and I follow her. What is your will, King of the East?"

Godwin looked at Zalaya who stood with her back to him. She was embarrassed; he could feel it from here. His eyes were full of affection for her, but her behavior in the tent held him back. She came all this way to help him, but only as a friend. Fine. He'd never expected to see her again anyway so all thoughts of what might have been had already been cast aside.

"Welcome friends. I suggest we keep Lord Skrug here a secret as long as possible. Knowledge of a dragon roaming the countryside would cause too great a stir. I don't want that much attention yet," Godwin said.

Skrug hunched over onto all fours and lowered his head close to Godwin. He was a good judge of character, and he scrutinized Zalaya's king closely. There was honesty in him, a rare quality among humans. "We have been discreet thus far. Zalaya and I will continue to shadow you until called for."

Godwin looked at Zalaya just in time to see the smile. He'd expected her to stay with them, not the dragon. "She is welcome in camp."

"No. Your men mistreated her. I will guard her," and with that the matter was settled. "Morzethu, bid your king goodnight, you need your rest."

Zalaya glanced at Godwin and shrugged, "We'll be discreet, as he said."

"How will I…?"

"We'll… I'll check in with you when you camp," Zalaya said. "We'll stay close."

"Zalaya…" Godwin started to say something, but remembered that Grayson was standing right beside him. "Goodnight."

Zalaya turned back to Skrug who hunched low for her to climb onto his shoulder. When she was perched, she smiled down at him. "It was good to see you again, Ranger." She gave Skrug a gentle nudge and he took off.

"I'll hear that story now," Grayson said flatly.

Godwin sighed, "Mercy, master."

"I fear for you. Not the battles or the fighting or the politics of the East, but her. You can't afford to lose your focus," Grayson said seriously.

"Hold your wisdom. There's no help for it now, I cannot turn her away. I owe her my life," Godwin said sadly as he headed back to camp at a steady march.

"And I see you repay her with your heart," Grayson said softly to himself as he shook his head. "Oh, my boy, be careful."

* * *

Zalaya wrapped her blanket around herself and stared at the fire dreamily. Skrug just rolled his eyes at her. 

"Now I know why you came," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You love him."

She shot him a quick defensive look, "Friends…"

"Lying to a dragon never works. Admit it, you love the little King," he insisted.

"He must never know," she said seriously. "Swear it or I'll use the ring to gain your silence in the matter!"

"Woman, don't make idle threats. You are being foolish," he said as he nestled himself in his folded wings to go to sleep. "Keep it a secret if you wish, I'll not betray you."

"Thank you Skrug," she said quietly. "You know I wouldn't have used the ring on you."

"I know," he said and closed his eyes. She was being stubborn. Love is a gift in any race. She shouldn't hide it.

"Skrug?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was she like, your golden dragon?"

"She was to me, what your king is to you… beautiful. Go to sleep, woman."

"Goodnight, Skrug."

* * *

Godwin couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Zalaya filled his head and they were all conflicted. She claimed to only be a friend, but she followed him across Middle Earth. Did he dare to hope she had feelings for him? Or was it just that she had nowhere else to go? What about the rest of the dragons? Where were they? What happened when she went home? How was he ever going to keep a living, fire breathing, flying dragon a secret? 

He rolled over and glared at the tent flap as the early morning light started to peek in. He was tired, but all he could think of was an obstinate little stubborn Lossoth beauty who had his heart wrapped tightly around her smallest finger. He couldn't wait to see her again and he'd never felt that way about any woman before. Grayson was right, he was absolutely terrified.


	10. A Dragon's Breakfast

**A Dragon's Breakfast**

Traveling with a shadowing dragon was a little unnerving for Grayson. He didn't like not knowing where the creature was. He kept a close eye on his charge, Godwin, but saw no indication that he was at all concerned. He carried himself as if he was in complete mastery of all he surveyed with the same polite respect he always had. It was no wonder that men easily followed him. He was confident, brave and bold without appearing arrogant or elite. He didn't feel the need to flaunt his authority and yet, when he spoke, men wanted to obey. He had the charm, even as a child Grayson saw it. He was meant to be a leader, but this last decision had him concerned. How could he hope to command a dragon? It was the woman, that's what it was. Grayson had seen that look in a man's eyes often enough to recognize it in Godwin. If he would rule Rhûn, he would have to marry with politics in mind. A woman of high station in Rhûn was the only choice for a queen if he would confirm his position there. This Lossoth would only complicate things. Grayson would keep Godwin's best interest in mind as he'd always done. He'd do everything he could to discourage this childish infatuation.

As the sun set on the third day of travel from Edoras, they made camp beside the Anduin River. Across the lazy waters was a forest, _Eryn Gwilthiwen_, the Ithilien home to the Elves of the Northern realm, and the Avari Elves of the farthest east. Godwin stood on the shore and sighed as he stared at the trees of his home.

"My lord, why do you wait?" Grayson asked.

"I would see to the needs of the men first," Godwin said. "I will cross later."

"Am I not your captain? Can I not be trusted to tend the needs of the men? Go home," Grayson urged. "We cannot be this close without word reaching them. You know he is waiting to see you."

Godwin sighed, "I hope… I want him to be… proud of me. It has been a long time. He has his own family now, the twins."

"For a wise young man you speak like a fool," Grayson said with a frown. "Do not doubt yourself now. You know Lord Alcon loves you, his only son."

Godwin turned and gave Grayson a smile before mounting up, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Begone then, lad," Grayson chuckled. "Waste no more time with a crusty old Ranger."

Godwinurged his horse down the bank and made the crossing through the deep river. The current here was slow, making an easy swim. He rode up the other side and disappeared into the wood. Grayson watched him with a heavy heart. Once Godwin crossed that river, his obligation as guardian was officially over. He was proud of him, but the journey was just beginning. He wondered what orders tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Alcon returned from the northern borders and stepped up onto the porch. He reached for the door, but it swung open and two giggling girls launched themselves at him, catching him in a double hug. 

_"__Ada__!"_ they shouted in unison.

He laughed with delight, _"Oh, my precious ones! I have missed you."_

_"Then why did you stay away so long this time, __Ada__?"_ Líre asked with a pout on her face.

_"Only to keep my fair ones safe. Now, stop your pouting and go inside." _He followed the girls inside and searched the main room for Lyneya. _"Where is your mother?"_

Lyneya entered from the kitchen and gave him a warm smile. _"Their mother was busy making bread for her returning hero. How goes it on the northern border?"_

Alcon glanced at the girls and shrugged lightly_. "It is simply more of the usual. Legolas sent a few of us home to rest, but I must return tomorrow. They need us to keep up the extra patrols. We have a bold leader sniffing around. They look to the wood and crave our goods and resources."_

_"The reavers have always craved what is not theirs to take. They would not dare invade the wood. They are afraid of elves," _Lyneya said harshly.

_"No, these men are different. They will choose their moment and attack,"_ Alcon said.

Suddenly their discussion was interrupted by a bold knock at the door. Alcon's head snapped around quickly for he'd never heard anyone approaching. He didn't like that, not at all. Ára was about to answer but he halted her quickly.

_"No, daughter, I will answer it,"_ he said as he put a hand on her shoulder_. "Go, both of you and stand with your mother."_

Lyneya always knew when he was being wary, and she suddenly felt nervous. She watched him open the door and waited.

Alcon stood in shock for a brief moment. Before him was a man, tall and strong and… _"Son," _he said softly, _"You're home." _

_"My lord, I have completed my training to the satisfaction of the Rangers of Arnor,"_ Godwin said formally. _"I… missed…"_

Alcon felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he grabbed his son and hugged him. He'd waited for this day for so long and now that he was finally here he felt overwhelmed by emotion. _"Son, we missed you."_

_"__Ada__,"_ Godwin said, _"I…"_ he had many things he'd wanted to say, but he saw Lyneya and the twins standing behind Alcon, and he knew that now was not the time. _"By the stars, these are not the sisters I left!"_

Alcon released his son and turned to watch the rest of the reunion. The girls looked him over with scrutiny, and Godwin just laughed_. "Did you forget your big brother? Am I so changed that you look at me so suspiciously?"_

Ára stared at his beard and Líre stared at his eyes.

_"Oh you will break my heart,"_ he said in mock sadness. _"Does not my little rays of sunshine recognize…?"_ That must have been it, the nickname he'd given them that made them remember for they both launched themselves at him. Godwin was nearly knocked down by the double hug. _"That's more like it," _he laughed.

_"Are you going to stay?"_ Líre asked.

Godwin's expression sobered instantly and Lyneya came to his rescue, _"Leave your brother a little room to breathe, girls. It is time to wash for dinner."_

_"Yes mother,_" they both said dejectedly as they left to go wash.

Lyneyastared at him, so changed from the boy that left. _"Godwin, you look like father,"_ she said softly.

He gave her a smile and hugged her. _"I missed you, Forwin."_

_"I missed you,"_ she said through the lump in her throat. _"Sit down, it's dinnertime."_ She disappeared into the kitchen, and Alcon offered him a seat at the table and then took his own at the head.

_"You never answered your sister,"_ he prompted quietly.

_"I need to know what has been happening, __Ada__. What am I going to face?"_ Godwin asked.

_"All the warlords have been replaced, and they are all fighting for the right to sit on your throne. We often have raids near our borders, but until recently, none have dared to enter the tree line until this last week,"_ Alcon said_. "I believe they are gathering their courage to seek you out. None can rule fully until you are gone."_

_"They need not search for me here, I will take the battle to them,"_ Godwin said. _"I will not have this evil touch my home."_

_"Son, their numbers have grown, and they are not all bickering as before. They are organized. We should meet with the King and form a plan,"_ Alcon said.

_"Father, without insult to uncle Aragorn, I cannot. I must do this on my own. I am not a child anymore __Ada__, I have my own plan. I simply need to know what has been happening. I want to know who all the leaders are,"_ Godwin said.

_"You are alone,"_ Alcon said with concern.

_"No, I have sixty in my company, and a… few friends I can count on for help. This war will not be waged with great numbers, __Ada__. I must go after the Warlords, they are the problem."_

Alcon looked at his son closely and realized that he had grown wise in his absence. He was a thinking man, not a rash boy_. "What are you thinking, son?"_

_"What is the style of dress in Rhûn these days?"_ Godwin asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alcon smiled. _"Am I allowed to join your army son?"_

Godwin suddenly went pale, _"I could not presume to order you around."_

_"You are a King, never forget it. Now is the time for you to be Lord. I will stand behind you, but you must lead. This day is overdue. The suffering in the east must end. Silverhelm's son has to return,"_ Alcon said firmly.

_"I'm your son,"_ Godwin interrupted.

_"Not to the people of Rhûn, to them you must be Overlord,"_ Alcon said. _"Now, we will discuss your plans after dinner, but I assure you that there is no way you will leave here without me. If I know the watch, you'll find a few more followers before we've finished this meal."_

Godwin bit his lip to keep from arguing. There was no changing his mind, that was obvious, but Godwin's plan would not allow for Elves on the front line. There was simply no hiding the ears.

* * *

"How long was he going to stay?" Helgoth asked Grayson. 

"He said he would return today," Grayson said as he paced along the shore.

"Has he spoken of his plans yet?"

"Helgoth, is there not something you could do to occupy your time?" Grayson asked in annoyance.

"How about greet the sailors on that ship?" Helgoth answered dryly.

Grayson spun around and instantly recognized the Gondorian vessel as the King's. So much for a quiet hidden location. He should have moved the camp sooner as Godwin had originally intended. The ship glided near the shore and the anchor was cast over the side. Grayson braced himself for the confrontation. Several sailors came into sight, along with the familiar face of Elessar. His expression was unreadable, but Grayson knew their little journey to the east just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

"Skrug, the cloud cover isn't enough to conceal a flight this morning. We'll just have to wait," Zalaya said. The northern hills were a good place to hide, but Godwin's camp was on the other side of the forest, and she hadn't seen him for a couple of days. 

"What if he needs help?" Skrug asked, knowing that would bother her.

"He is at home, he will not need help," she said as she sat down on the boulder by the creek and dangled her feet in the water. It was a dull game to pass the time, but they had lots of it to fill.

"What of the riders we saw? They were not friendly. I am starting to tire of fish," Skrug said seriously.

"We don't know who they were," Zalaya said. "They could be anyone, I wouldn't know, I'm not from around here."

Skrug slumped over and drummed his claws on a large flat rock. The ticking sound was like thunder.

"Hey, they'll hear that!"

"Let them hear it," he said in annoyance. "I am tiring of hiding."

"Fine, let's go for a walk then, you can see the wood from up there, then can we have a little quiet?" she asked in exasperation.

"Yes," Skrug said, finally satisfied.

They walked between the hills until they came to the last one that hid them from view. On the other side was the edge of the wood, and they would have to take care not to be seen. Godwin had warned her about the cunningness of the watch. She did not want to cause him trouble in his home, so they moved slowly and quietly. At the top of the hill, she peeked around a boulder, and Skrug carefully lifted his head just enough to see the other side.

"Is that the watch?" he asked as he counted twenty armed men walking into the tree line.

"No, none of them are Elves," she said. "They look like intruders."

"Will not the watch stop them?" he asked.

"I don't see them, what should we do?" she asked.

Skrug felt his stomach growl and knew what his idea was. "They do not behave like friends, I think it is my duty as a friend to your king to eat every last one of them."

Zalaya stifled a laugh and swatted him on the nose, "Just wait, I want to be sure."

"That wasn't a 'no'…" he observed.

They watched until they saw the first arrow strike one of the men. There was a loud cry in elvish and the men were under attack, but as soon as the rush was on, more men rode in on horses, at least another twenty. They were armed with flaming arrows and were aiming for the trees.

"Now can I eat them?"

"Only the men, don't harm the watch, understand?"

"I have a discriminating palate. Elves are not in my diet," Skrug said as he took off. This would be the best breakfast he'd had in weeks.

There was shouting below, and Zalaya stood to watch the carnage she'd just unleashed. She hoped she hadn't just made a horrible mistake.

* * *

Legolas and Cilmo watched and waited for them to make their move. No one made a sound, they just waited for the men to get within range of the arrows. How dare these evil men defile the ground with their footsteps! 

Legolas gave the call to attack and his elves went into action. The men never stood a chance, but they had obviously planned for the resistance, for more of them were coming, on horseback. They carried great curved swords, and obviously knew how to use them. Legolas was suddenly less sure of their victory. They were now outnumbered by two to one.

_"Don't let them into the settlement,"_ Legolas shouted.

_"Victory!"_ Cilmo shouted as he led the Rangers in a charge.

But the fighting and charging suddenly stopped at the sound of a great roar from above. Everyone turned to see the most horrifyingly surreal sight of a blue dragon descending upon them. He was massive, nearly as large as old Smaug himself, and he was attacking. Legolas went pale at the thought of a new dragon, but then he realized, he was targeting the attacking easterlings. Cilmo readied a bow to shoot the beast, but Legolas stopped him.

_"Wait, he is… helping?"_ Legolas said, dumbfounded.

Cilmo lowered his bow, and then called the elves to fall back to the wood. The dragon swooped again and again, breathing fire and gobbling up easterlings left and right. Legolas noted how he was careful not to burn any trees, and then he saw something interesting. A woman on the far hill was watching. He strained to see, thankful for his good eyesight. She was dark skinned with black hair, and she was dressed in elvish fashion but she was human, definitely. As the last of the men were… finished off, she cupped her hands around her mouth and called in a very strange language. No, not a call, she was singing. The dragon turned to look at her, and then swooped down, carefully caught her up and flew away.

_"Legolas?"_ Cilmo tried for the third time to get his attention.

_"Oh, sorry. Get the remains cleaned up. It appears the battle is over. Did any get away?"_

_"Only the dragon,_" Cilmo said with a smirk.

_"Perhaps it was a personal vendetta for the beast? He was careful not to harm any of our people, though he clearly had several opportunities," _Legolas said.

_"I have never heard of such a thing before,"_ Cilmo said.

_"What of the woman?"_ Legolas said, more to himself than anyone else.

_"She wasn't easterling, that was certain. Her features were foreign,"_ Cilmo said.

_"She looked like…"_ Legolas stopped suddenly, remembering where he'd seen people with dark skin like that, _"A Lossoth. What would she be doing so far from her homeland?"_

_"Should we pursue?"_ Cilmo asked.

Legolas just shook his head and laughed as he pointed to the sky, _"Be my guest."_

Cilmo laughed, _"Orders sir?"_

_"A minimal watch of the freshest elves, send the rest home to their families. Announce a meeting for tonight in the square,"_ Legolas said.

_"May I suggest that you go home as well? I'm sure that Skye has been worried about you,"_ Cilmo said. _"I will stay."_

_"And your wife has not?"_

_"Go home, Legolas,"_ Cilmo said sternly.

Legolas nodded. This time, he would not argue.

* * *

Godwin sat at the table drinking his tea when Failon and Thelyn arrived from the watch. They were more than a little surprised to see him. He looked up and gave them a smile. 

_"Good morning, uncles,"_ Godwin said.

_"Well, when did you get home?"_ Thelyn asked as he crossed the room to greet him.

Godwin stood and accepted the hug as he answered,_ "Last night."_

_"Welcome home, Godwin. Where's your father?"_ Failon asked, getting right down to business.

_"I'm here,"_ Alcon said as he entered the room. _"What news?"_

_"We were attacked, but another force intervened," _Thelyn said.

_"Explain,"_ Alcon and Godwin both said simultaneously.

_"There were more than forty easterlings, but before they could infiltrate the wood, they were all killed by a blue dragon,"_ Failon said.

"_It appeared he had a woman with him,"_ Thelyn added.

Godwin went pale and sat down, staring at his cup of tea thoughtfully. _"Was anyone else hurt?"_

_"Only the easterlings. Not a single tree was burned, and none of the watch was attacked," _Thelyn said, studying his nephew carefully. _"What do you know of this, Godwin?"_

Godwin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to soothe away the headache he felt coming on. _"They are… friends. I would not have expected such a display so soon, but no doubt they could not help but interfere. If I had been there I would have given such an order…"_

_"Son?"_ Alcon asked.

_"It is a very long story, but I can assure you, they are friends_," Godwin said with conviction.

_"I must send word to Legolas,"_ Failon said seriously. _"He will be pleased you are home, and he must be told about your… friends."_

Their conversation halted with the knock at the door. Alcon sighed heavily and opened it. He was surprised to see the King and Legolas standing there, with about two dozen elves behind them.

_"Uncle,"_ Alcon said in surprise.

Aragorn just stepped past him to get a look at Godwin. His eyes were full of concern, but he smiled warmly. _"At last you have returned. We have much to discuss, and the time is short."_

Godwin gave a respectful bow to a man he had long respected. _"My Lord…"_

_"Your ally," _Aragorn corrected. _"Are you ready to claim your throne?"_

Godwin straightened up and looked Aragorn levelly in the eye, _"Yes."_

Aragorn smiled with satisfaction, _"That is the answer I would have expected from a Ranger of Arnor. Grayson bears high praise for you."_

_"Grayson is most generous with his praise,"_ Godwin said lightly. _"I am anxious to return to my men, and there is a small matter I must deal with…"_

_"The matter of a woman and a dragon?" _Legolas asked.

_"I must apologize..."_ Godwin started to say as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. _"I will take responsibility for them, they came with me."_

_"Then I will thank you for their assistance in the wood early this morning," _Legolas said.

_"If we have that business out of the way, let's talk,"_ Aragorn said. _"I have sent word to Emyn Arnen of your return, and there are quite a few more soldiers joining your camp as we speak. A few of the watch are outside waiting to speak with you."_

Godwin stepped out onto the porch and Cilmo stepped up to speak with him. _"Welcome home, Godwin. We're ready to join you."_

Godwin looked out over the familiar faces he had left behind so long ago and smiled. _"Friends, I am moved beyond words to see you all standing with me in this hour. Go home to your families and continue to guard the wood. If I have need of you, I will call for your assistance, thank you."_

_"But.."_ Cilmo started to protest but Godwin leaned closer to him and interrupted quietly.

_"Trust me,"_ Godwin said quietly. _"Now is not the time for great numbers."_

Cilmo noted the twinkle in the young man's eyes. _"You already have a plan."_

Godwin just smiled at him. _"How is your family, Lord Ranger?"_

Cilmo chuckled, _"I expect that call for help when the time comes."_

_"I will not fail to remember the offer,"_ Godwin said. _"Go home."_

Aragorn leaned on the door jamb with his arms crossed, listening to the exchange with interest. He was most interested in the plan. As the gathering of volunteers dispersed, he looked at Godwin with a cocked brow. _"So, what is the plan?"_

Godwin just looked at his two sisters as they returned from the barn hand in hand and sighed. _"I am going in alone."_

Aragorn uncrossed his arms and straightened up. His concern visible on his face._ "Is that wise?"_

_"I must see for myself what has been happening in Rhûn. Second hand reports and rumor are simply not enough. I need to know who the enemies are and who is simply following out of fear. The east must free itself, they will not bow to a conqueror, not even one of blood right. Please, look at it from the eyes of an easterling farmer. Would you trade one conqueror for another without question?"_

Aragorn smiled, seeing for the first time the wisdom this young man possessed. _"May I advise a small party go with you?"_

Godwin relented slightly at the suggestion, _"Very small."_

_"So, tell me about your Dragon," _Aragorn said, changing the subject.

Godwin rolled his eyes, _"He is not mine, he simply… hangs around."_

_"And the Lossoth woman?" _Aragorn prompted with a cocked brow.

_"That is another story entirely, Uncle Aragorn,"_ Godwin said with a worried look on his face as he went back inside. _"Fill me in on the new warlords over breakfast, and I'll tell you my plans."_

* * *

Zalaya looked at Skrug warily after seeing the brutal destruction of the Easterlings. He still had blood all over his scaly lips. She tried not to shudder at the sight, but it was unnerving. She turned away, not able to look any longer, but Skrug noticed. 

"Why do you turn away?" he asked with concern.

"You… have blood all over your face," she said quietly.

"Do you wish me to leave?" he asked, feeling a tinge of remorse at actually enjoying the fray.

"I want you to wash," she said, and then stood to walk away.

Skrug looked over at the pond, calm like glass, and gazed at himself in its reflection. He bore his teeth, and realized for the first time just how terrifying a sight it must have been. Without a word, he dunked his face in the water and rubbed away the offensive stains. He hoped she could forgive him for such wanton destruction. He had behaved just like uncle Smaug, and it frightened him. He'd never done anything like that before, and he took pleasure in it. She probably hated him. His face now clean, and his belly more than full, he curled up for sleep. He wondered if she would return to him.

* * *

It was late evening when Zalaya heard the quiet sounds of a single horse walking up the slope on the far side of the hill. She didn't care who it was, but somehow she knew it would be her Ranger. She hugged her knees closer to herself and rested her forehead on them. If it be an enemy, let them slay her quickly and free her from the guilt of all those deaths. 

"Zalaya," she heard the gentle voice of Godwin from behind her.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"You saved my home from a vicious attack. Why would I be angry?" he asked as he sat on his haunches beside her. "Look at me."

Zalaya looked up and he gave her a warm smile. "Where is your friend?"

"By the water, sleeping it off," she said. "I… scolded him… after telling him to do it. What sort of person does that make me?"

"One who feels very deeply. It was the right thing to do. Put your guilt aside, it is over…"

"And what of Skrug?" she asked.

"None of the enemy escaped to spread word of him, and those in the wood have sworn to silence in the matter. He has been welcomed here," Godwin assured her.

"What are your plans now?" she asked.

"I must go into the east for a while. I need to see what I will face," he said. "You and Skrug will stay here and help guard the border until I return. My father has made a place for you in his home."

"You mean your home, don't you?" Zalaya asked in confusion.

"That is the home of my youth, but there," he said, looking eastwards, "There is the home of my future."

"I would come with you, to help you if I can," she said seriously.

Godwin looked at her, once again nearly breathless at the sight of her exotic beauty. "No, your beauty is much too striking. You would draw far too much attention. I have need of stealth on this journey, but I will return."

"You need not flatter me to get your way, Ranger. A simple order would have sufficed," she said dryly as she looked away.

Godwin sighed and sat beside her and spoke softly. "You will never hear me order you, Zalaya."

_"Botzznei!"_ she swore angrily, "You are ordering me now, you simply word it pleasantly. I am to stay here in your father's care. I am not a woman who needs keeping. I will stay in the hills with Skrug. He does not order me around."

Godwin bit his lip to keep from swearing at her, "Must you be so obstinate?"

"I came to help you, not to hide in the clouds or to baby-sit a dragon," she said angrily.

"Then tell me, Morzethu, why did you free him?" Godwin asked.

Zalaya hung her head, "Tom told me…Skrug is the last… oh, if you had seen it… my people committed a great crime. Ranger, it was horrible," she sobbed. "There had been many at one time, but… not a single egg… and my father…"

He put an arm around her and soothed her tears with soft words, "My name is Godwin, my lady, and I'll thank you to use it. I am sorry. The responsibility over the dragons was yours, and the judgment to hold them or free them as you saw fit. I should never have questioned it."

Skrug closed his eyes tightly as he listened to her rantings over the den. He'd suspected treachery, but hadn't the heart to ask. It was obvious that she had not been responsible. He would not hold the treachery of her people against her, but someday, he would make amends. He climbed the small hill and looked down at the pair with a sober expression.

"I disobeyed your order to stay hidden," Skrug said flatly.

"You did just fine," Godwin said. "If I asked you, would you continue to guard the borders of the wood?"

"I would," Skrug said with a slight smile.

"You and Zalaya will remain here. I will be away for a while, but the Elves of the wood have welcomed you. These hills are your domain. I only ask that you continue to be discreet and stay away from any other settlements."

"When will you return?" Skrug asked.

Zalaya looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"It may be a few months."

Skrug just nodded and turned back to the water to leave them alone again.

"You'd better go," she said, trying desperately not to sound as devastated as she felt.

"I will not fail to return," he said.

Zalaya said nothing in reply and she would not look at him. He sighed, stood and mounted his horse. For a moment he paused, considering whether or not he should tell her of his feelings for her, but decided it was unwise.

"You need not live in the hills, come, let me introduce you to my family," he tried one last time to get her to see reason.

"I will remain with my friend, the one that is not leaving me," she said angrily. "I can take care of myself."

Godwin felt like he'd been struck with a blow. Did she think he would leave her if he had a choice? He gave up on words and just left. He'd seen her like this before and nothing he could say would appease her. He'd simply have to try and patch things up when he returned. With one last glance over his shoulder he rode back into the wood where his men were waiting for him. They would say their final goodbyes and ride out as easterling traders. The plan was a good one, so long as no one made any mistakes, but it was a necessary risk.


	11. Deadwood Tavern

**Deadwood Tavern**

Farewells so soon after arriving were hard for Godwin. His sister Lyneya had been near tears to see him leaving, and the twins cried. He hugged and kissed them and promised to return soon. Thelyn had reassured them, but later they shared a private word.

"You're not that little boy anymore, but it is hard for him to stand by and watch you go," Thelyn said.

"He knows why he can't go with me this time," Godwin said.

"Talk to him," Thelyn said. "And be careful out there."

Godwin nodded and then went to prepare his horse. It was nearly time to leave.

Alcon found him by the front steps. It was strange to see him dressed as the enemy, but it was necessary that he blend in. He stared at him a moment, remembering how small and shy he was that night he found him hiding. Even then there was a fire in his brown eyes. He was always destined for greatness, but he would have to work for it.

Godwin stood by his horse lost in thought when his father finally spoke. "Son, I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Ada," Godwin said as he strapped down his saddlebags.

"Watch yourself among the enemy," Alcon said seriously. "Trust no one."

"I will," Godwin said, "I will miss everyone here, but especially you. I am sorry I could not take you with me, but I'm afraid you are too handsome to pass as an easterling."

Alcon chuckled, "Already the diplomat I see. No matter. When it is time for numbers, I will be ready, sword in hand."

Godwin sighed, his thoughts still on another matter. "Ada, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, son," Alcon said.

"While I am away, I want you to look after Lady Zalaya. She is stubborn and irritating, but she has a good heart, and she is my friend. Please, I need to know she will be safe," Godwin said seriously as he turned and looked his father in the eyes.

Alcon maintained an unreadable expression as he considered the request. "What is this woman to you, son?"

"A friend who has already saved my life twice," he said. "When she helped me, she burned her bridges to her homeland. She has no one else she can call friend, and I will not forget that sacrifice."

Alcon knew there was more to it than that, but he didn't push for more of an explanation. "She is welcome in our home. I will see to her needs and protection. Spare no more thoughts on this matter."

Godwin smiled and sighed with relief and mounted up. "Thank you, Ada."

"Be safe, son," Alcon said. "Return as soon as you can. I will prepare everything here."

Godwin just gave a nod and joined his companions. They all looked ridiculous in their attire, but Aragorn had assured them it was not only appropriate, but authentic. They were recovered form several different raids over the past few years. They looked the part; all the way down to the way they had braided their hair to resemble the styles of the east. Godwin looked at the gathering of Rangers and Elves and the King and his knights, all waiting for him to speak. It seemed strange that the King of Gondor would care what a mere boy had to say at a moment like this, but they stood waiting.

"I hope that I can be the man you have all waited for. In my heart I am torn between the love of two countries, the one I fled and the one that took me in. I would see these countries share peace and offer my life to see that happen. I will not fail to return," Godwin said with a warm smile. He offered Aragorn a nod of respect and then rode out, leading his small band through a cheering crowd of well wishers. They went northeast, and passed out of the trees and down the road beside the hills where Zalaya and Skrug were hiding and watching.

"There he goes," Skrug said. "Do you want to follow?"

"Not this time. He needs to go unseen in such a harsh land. You and I would get him killed on this journey. I will wait," she said.

Skrug sighed, "You will wait for a long time then."

Zalaya watched the four riders with a heavy heart. She knew he would be alright, but she would miss him.

* * *

Two days' ride east and there had been no sign of any raiders. Godwin halted his company at the crest of a hill and gazed at a land he had fled from so many years ago. The valley before him was seemingly quiet and fertile, but he knew there was a blanket of fear over the land. Godwin tugged at the collar of his shirt and frowned. The easterling fashion was rather uncomfortable. Their breeches, if you could call them that, were made of yards of fabric like baggy diapers that bunched up around their waist and tapered down into tight leggings. Their boots were pointed and pinched his toes, and the shirts were short sleeved but had high collars. In truth, he found the attire hideous, but Lyneya had assured him that these were peasants' clothes. Lords wore styles more in keeping with what he was used to, and as Overlord, he could wear whatever he liked. Still, he found his uniform irritating. He glanced at Grayson, whose attire was similar and he smirked.

"My good merchant, how fares your ride in that costume?" he asked him.

Grayson glared back at him, annoyance clear in his eyes, "You will change the styles when you are Overlord. It is not seemly to ride in this…"

"Godwin, we are nearing a settlement," Berelad said as he pointed at the rising smoke on the horizon. "It is here on the map," he added as he handed it to Godwin.

"How do you want to proceed?" Grayson asked him. "Should we try to peddle our wares here or move on?"

Godwin smirked, "We have few goods, and this is a small settlement. Let's spend the night at their inn and listen for the gossip. I have learned much over a pint of ale at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Perhaps we will learn something here."

Grayson nodded. All in all, it was a good plan, save one small detail. "And if they ask us questions?"

"We are traders who have been trapping furs far to the north. We have little to say on any subject. Just watch your accent. Once you've heard a few minutes of the speech out here, you'll understand." Godwin just sat tall in his saddle and curled his lip in a humorously smug expression and demonstrated an accent he'd long since lost, "Cause 'ere in Rhûn, dey taulk lahk dis…"

"I refuse to lower myself to such…" Berelad was about to protest but Grayson interrupted quickly.

"You were chosen for this duty because of your ability to blend in. You'll do whatever it takes!" Grayson said angrily.

"Peace, there is no place for dissention here. Spies are not loved in any land, remember that. Now, I shall be called Forwin in this group. I suggest we talk as little as possible, either amongst ourselves or to anyone we meet. Let's go," Godwin said, and then spurred his horse on down the road.

His companions were understandably uncomfortable. Grayson would be fine, he could weather anything, but Berelad was young and opinionated. He had seen little of the world outside of his homeland. His ideals were fine for debates in the hall at Fornost, but they would do him no good out here. This land had only one rule. The powerful rule and the weak serve. Oppose that, and there will be bloodshed.

Helgoth had been uncharacteristically quiet during the discussion, and Godwin suspected that he was observing him. Old Helgoth was a thinking man. He liked being in charge, but when he agreed to follow, he was a formidable ally. So the four of them rode boldly into danger, and Godwin hoped this was not his first folly. If he failed here, it would be a swift and quiet end to his bloodline.

* * *

"Hello?" a call came from the base of the hill.

Zalaya glanced over at Skrug with a cocked brow and he just sniffed the air. "It is an Elf," he said and laid his head back down. "Go tell them to be quiet, I am sleeping."

Zalaya sighed and marched up the hill to see who was calling. She heard giggling and as she came to the top of the hill, she found herself looking down at two identical girls with deep reddish-brown hair. They were holding a couple of baskets and stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Lady Zalaya?" one called.

"I am she, what do you want?" Zalaya asked.

They trudged up the hill, all smiles, and Zalaya rolled her eyes. No doubt they came to see the dragon. When they finally reached her she halted them before they could bother Skrug.

"We are Godwin's sisters, I'm Ára, and this is Líre. We brought you some food and clothes," she said.

"And we hoped you would come and stay with us," Líre added as she tried to look past Zalaya.

"Or perhaps you came to see a dragon?" Zalaya asked.

Both girls glanced down at their feet a moment, blushing at the accusation, but not denying it. Zalaya smirked at their fearless childlike curiosity. She sighed and shook her head.

"He is resting, and is irritable when disturbed. Thank you for the food and clothes, but I think it is best if you went home. I doubt your parents would like to hear of you coming out here," Zalaya said seriously.

"Actually, it was my idea," a voice behind her caught her off guard.

Zalaya turned quickly to see a tall red-haired elf looking down at her. He looked a little like one of Godwin's uncles, and she realized this must be his father. She was a little overwhelmed at being caught unaware of his presence, and she couldn't manage to find her voice.

"My son asked me to look after you," he added. "I am Alcon."

"I will tell you what I told the Ranger. I need no one to look after me," she said.

Alcon looked her over with the eyes of a protective father. He was suspect of any who allied themselves with his son with unknown motives. He wasn't sure he liked her presence here. "Girls, go home," he said, and waited for them to get out of earshot. "Why have you come here?" he asked Zalaya directly.

"I came to help a friend," she said.

"You left your land, and your people, to follow a man you have only just met into a land that is torn apart by civil wars. I am not a fool that your explanation would sway me. Why are you here, and what power do you sway over a dragon?" Alcon pressed.

"Tell him," Skrug said as he raised his head to have a look at the Elf. "You bound me to silence, but you should speak. He will not trust you if you keep your secret."

Zalaya shifted from foot to foot and then stepped back, looking anywhere but at Alcon. The body language was so obvious; he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Perhaps it was because he had not seen them together yet. "You're in love with my son," he whispered, and then closed his eyes and cringed.

"He is my friend, and he needs help," she offered weakly, but it was too late, he knew. "I don't want anything from him, I just came… he helped me and I wanted to help him."

Alcon sighed deeply and looked at her again. "Do not toy with my son, woman."

"She won't even tell him," Skrug said with annoyance. "What's worse, I like the little King. Thought I might lend a hand myself since I have nothing better to do right now."

Alcon looked at the great blue beast with admiration. The wonder of ages past was sitting here talking to him with an odd smile, and somehow, it didn't seem very strange at all. "I hope that you are speaking truth, dragon."

"I am not a liar," Skrug said in annoyance.

Alcon nodded, "Well then, I came to invite Lady Zalaya to stay in the comfort of our house, with your leave, Lord Dragon."

"I do not command the keeper of the ring," Skrug said flatly. "Go with the Elf, Morzethu, I will be here."

"I have more trust for a Dragon than a wood full of strangers," she said quietly. "I will await the Ranger's return here, as I promised."

Alcon frowned at her stubbornness; he had little understanding of the Lossoth, or their ways, but one thing he knew for certain. He didn't like her presence, or that of the dragon. It would complicate things for Godwin. It was obvious in the way he had asked him to watch over her until his return. Godwin had waited for him to give his word, as though he could not leave the matter in the hands of another. Alcon needed to have a serious talk with him upon his return.

"I will visit you again tomorrow to see if you have changed your mind," he said to her finally before turning back to the wood.

Zalaya watched him leave with fear. He knew her secret, and it made her feel vulnerable. She didn't like it.

* * *

There was little activity in the streets of the little hamlet they'd found. It was walled up and the gate was already guarded by four scruffy looking farmers. They had asked little about them when they asked for entry. All they had asked was which warlord they served and if they were going to cause any trouble. They seemed quite relieved when they heard that they were merely wandering merchants without any ties.

Deadwood Tavern was the only business in town, though it did have a few accommodations available. As the sun sank into the west, the noise of the tavern grew louder. The ale of the east was a rather strong brew, and the volume of the patrons grew with every mug. The serving wench that brought the food to their table kept eyeing them closely, and Grayson was getting annoyed.

"Mind your business woman," he said roughly, trying to fit into the general rude style of these easterners.

"She is minding her business," the owner said as he passed their table. "She'll warm any of your beds for an extra coin, but she obviously favors the little boy over there," he said, pointing at Godwin.

Godwin looked at her, and she quickly lowered her eyes submissively.

"I got two others you can choose from, but they're occupied at the moment," he said with a chuckle.

Godwin felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of women being mistreated for money. He could clearly see the steel collar on her neck. Her demeanor was obvious, she was a slave. He waved his hand lightly.

"I am too tired to care," he said. "Save your wenches for someone who hasn't been riding since before dawn."

The owner laughed, "It's not often a man turns down these," he said, roughly fondling her breasts. "But, as you will, your gold is good, and there is no shortage of paying customers here." He left them, and Grayson just leaned closer to Godwin so he would not be overheard.

"You play this part too well," he said.

Godwin glared down at his plate, "I think I lost my appetite." He made an attempt to eat, but everything around him seemed wrong. He and his companions retreated to the room they had rented for the night and Godwin started pacing like a cat.

"It is worse than I thought," he said bitterly.

"So far, we have heard little talk of politics, save the desire that it stay in the capital," Grayson said.

"I already know more than I wanted," Godwin said. "Slavery was never so widely spread before. I want to be out of here early. It is time I returned to the capital. We will journey to Hergrovine Harbor. I will find all of my answers there."

There were four single beds lined up and Godwin chose on and kicked his boots off. The pointed boots had pinched his toes all day and he rubbed his feet and sighed. As the companions settled in for the night, there was a small tap on the door. Grayson had his sword drawn and stood ready to answer. He glanced at Godwin who gave him a nod.

"What?" he asked roughly through the closed door.

"A message," a meek female voice said. "Please, may I enter?"

Grayson cracked the door and recognized the serving wench. He stepped back and let her in, quickly closing the door behind her. He looked to Godwin who just stood and looked at her with interest.

"I will take your message," he said.

She looked around nervously, but then returned her attention to Godwin. "Indeed, it was meant for you. A cloaked man in the tavern would like to speak to you. He will await you in the stable at midnight."

"Who is he and what does he want?" Godwin said.

She looked at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes. "He comes here sometimes for the ale, but I do not know his name."

"Where is his allegiance," Grayson asked.

"You will have to ask him yourself," she said, backing towards the door. "I am a slave, I know nothing of politics."

Godwin hated the very thought of slavery, and it angered him to hear her sound so defeated. "What is your name?" he asked.

"They call me wench," she said. "But my name used to be Rowyna." And with that she slipped out the door and scampered down the hall.

Grayson bolted the door and just looked at Godwin with a sober expression. "It is a trap."

Godwin chuckled, "No one knows who we are, at best, they want to steal our goods."

"We cannot afford for you to take this lightly," Helgoth said. "Silverhelm was a commanding figure, one that men did nit tend to forget. I'll wager you resemble him."

Godwin hadn't considered that. "My sister has told me that I do."

Grayson nodded and headed for the door, "I will go."

"No," Godwin said. "I will go. You may follow if you wish, but I am the one he sent the message to. I will hear what he has to say."

Grayson's jaw tightened, but he could not argue against the plan. They came to learn what they could. This opportunity should not be wasted. "Fine, but you had better not get yourself killed."

Godwin rolled his eyes at his overprotective teacher. "Well, I was planning to, but since you don't like that idea I guess I'll be careful…"

Helgoth just chuckled at the extreme sarcasm, and Berelad just shook his head as they watched Godwin head out the door. "Some king," Berelad said with a smirk.

Grayson looked at the young ranger with fire in his eyes. "A finer king you'll never meet and don't you forget it," he said angrily. He paused by the door, and then followed Godwin.

Berelad just stood dumbstruck and Helgoth just put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, lad."

"Should we follow?" Berelad finally asked.

"No, Godwin can handle himself. Grayson hasn't learned that yet. Get some sleep," Helgoth said.

* * *

Garrick stood in the shadows of the stable motionless, listening and waiting. He took a long deep drag from his pipe, feeling the heat of the smoke fill his lungs and then slowly exhaled. He had spent his evening watching the strangers closely, his mind burning with recognition he could not place, until they stood to leave. Then he realized who they were, at least two of them. One was a Ranger he had seen at least twice before, and the young one, that was definitely Silverhelm's boy. Orvandu had brought him and his brothers to meet the boy some years ago, and Garrick had been impressed with him then. But that boy was finally a man, and now it was time to act.

Garrick heard a horse whinny behind him, and he abruptly turned. He found himself face to face with Silverhelm's very image. The young man looked suspicious, and he knew he must gain his trust quickly. He dropped to his knee and bowed.

"My lord, you may not remember me, but we have met when you were a child. Orvandu brought me and my brothers to you in the wood. We were wrong to seek you out then, but I hope that your coming is a sign that there is hope for a new peace in the land," Garrick said. "Command me, I am yours."

"Rise, and tell me your name," Godwin said. He studied him closely, and he did remember him.

"I am Garrick, Lord. We have been waiting for you, and preparing. Our numbers are great, greater than the warlords would dare to think. All await your return."

"I am not returned just yet," Godwin said. "I came to see what has become of my home. I need to know what has been happening, and who is in power over what territories. I came to find who would be with me, and who would be against me. I did not expect to find an ally so soon," Godwin said.

"We have kept watch, my brothers and I. My older brother Richter has been the leader, keeping us organized. Our meetings are small, only a few at a time, and then the word is passed from village to village. We have to be careful, for the warlords' men are ever watchful."

"So, you are one of the trespassers in the wood," Grayson said as he stepped out into the open. "I must thank you, for you are in part responsible for my meeting with the lad here. It was fear for his protection that arranged for my guardianship. Now that he leads, I have chosen to remain, and I will still fight to the death to protect him," Grayson warned.

"Then I am glad that you are staying close to him, for it is most dangerous here. Your attire is a little dated, and you do not blend in well at all. I suspect that word of four strangers has already reached Turais, the warlord over this territory," Garrick said.

"We will be moving on before dawn," Godwin said. "I want to see the capital."

Garrick paled, "No, my lord, I advise against it unless you bring an army. In truth, you are the very image of your father. His statues are still standing at the entrance to the palace…"

"What is left of it, you mean," Godwin said angrily.

"It has been rebuilt, and finer than before," Garrick said.

"By whom?"

"Faulghaunt, Durant's nephew. He has usurped the throne, but only the location. No one calls him Overlord, not even his own men. He has to fight constantly to keep it and he lives in fear."

"Fear of the other Warlords?" Grayson asked.

"No, fear of you," Garrick said, looking right at Godwin.

Godwin's face was unreadable, but Grayson knew he was already planning. "I will meet with your leaders, arrange it. I may have to alter my disguise a little, but I intend to see the capital before I return in force."

Garrick bowed, "I will not fail you. I will send word before dawn of where we are to meet."

"The same wench?" Grayson asked.

Garrick's face was sad, "Rowyna is my sister, and one of the leaders. She remains in the Tavern to help us get information. I wanted to free her, but she was wise enough to know that it would bring too much attention. When you are Overlord, you can free us all." He slipped out the back door, and Grayson just stared at the straw covered floor.

"I am a fool," he said quietly.

"Welcome to Rhûn, master Grayson. Now, you see why I must win," Godwin said and then headed for the door with Grayson on his heels. They had to prepare for a meeting.


	12. Meetings

**Meetings**

Tragarz had been more than a little disturbed when he found his Morzethu had fled, but he was furious to find she had betrayed them all. The dragons had been in their keeping for ages, and in that responsibility had been profit. Of course there had been a horde at one time, which had been used at the discretion of the elders until it was gone. In times of famine, there was meat enough to feed all the land, one dragon at a time. But in these recent years, they had not had call to visit the refuge. There was one beast left, and he was now free. If the truth of the refuge was to be discovered, there would be retribution brought upon them like none have seen in this or any other age. She had to pay, but she could be their only defense against him. He needed her gift, and he needed to find the beast and kill it once and for all. The long ages of guarding the dragons was over, it was time to finally put it to an end.

He and his hunters were the very best of trackers, but tracking would not be the fastest way to find them. A dragon was not the sort of beast that could hide. The woman would stand out anywhere she went, and it would be easy to follow the stories. There was much gossip concerning dragons in the taverns they found in the south. Some said he was seen with a woman, and Tragarz knew it was the Morzethu. He felt his blood boil, and all he could think of was finding her. With little prompting, he was able to hear their tales of dragons along with where they had been seen. He and his men returned to the road and the pursuit of their prey with all haste. Nothing was more tenacious than a Lossoth on the hunt. He would find her, and she would most definitely pay for her betrayal.

* * *

Varno and Alasseo had been invited to stay with Thelyn. His house was the largest, having been built to accommodate a family of six children. Thelyn's son, Veon was twelve and very excited to meet his older cousins. For the first couple of days, they had been content to just visit, but soon, Varno grew restless. 

_"I wish we could have gone with them,"_ Varno said to Alasseo.

_"Be content, Varno, when he returns you shall have your fill of excitement,"_ Alasseo said.

Varno stared at the path that led into the woods and was struck by and idea. _"Lady Zalaya is out there, perhaps she would like some company,"_ he said.

_"I doubt it,"_ Alasseo said, still not sure of what to think of the Lossoth woman.

_"She's all alone, with no one to talk to,"_ Varno insisted.

_"There is the dragon,"_ Alasseo said lightly.

Varno frowned, _"You do not like her."_

Alasseo rolled his eyes, _"I do not know her well enough to have an opinion, but this much I do know; Godwin likes her. If I were you, I'd remember that."_

_"I said visit, not court," _Varno said in annoyance.

Alasseo sighed, "_Perhaps after lunch we could make a short ride into the hills."_

Varno smiled. He could always talk Alasseo into a little adventure.

* * *

The four companions packed up and strapped on their weapons while they waited for the message to arrive. Godwin had been rather quiet, leaving Grayson to give the obvious orders. He was lost in thought, and had many options to consider. He was anxious to speak with these brave men who had endured so much hardship in their land. They stayed and kept watch, all the while preparing for revolution. Godwin felt unworthy of their allegiance. He had fled to safety, forsaking them for years while the realm was in chaos. What sort of leader did that? 

The knock came so quietly, Godwin never noticed until Grayson let her in. She bowed low to Godwin and waited for him to speak.

"Has your brother made the arrangements?" Godwin asked.

Rowyna lowered her eyes, blushing, having realized that Garrick told them who she was. She was ashamed of her presence in this vile place, but the information she was able to obtain here was invaluable. "He has, and he will lead you to the meeting place. Check out and act normally. He will meet you at the great rock, just south of the Merciless Road."

Berelad's eyes widened, "Why is it called that?"

Grayson shot him a look that silenced him, and Rowyna never answered. She just silently slipped out and disappeared down the hall. Godwin grabbed his saddle bag and stalked over to the door and downstairs to the tavern. His men followed, none of them knowing what to say. The dawn was fast approaching as they finally made their way through the gate and out onto the road. Light was growing on the horizon, and the great rock was easy to see in the distance. But not far ahead, they noticed markers of some kind, on poles. They were hard to make out at a distance, so they spurred their horses on to get a closer look. The road was lined with them on both sides, and as they drew near, the companions were horrified. Upon each pole a body was impaled, each in various stages of decay. Most were men, but there were a few women and children among them. They hung like grisly scarecrows, silent sentries along the road.

"There is your answer, boy," Grayson said as he scowled at Berelad.

Berelad's face was pale, and his stomach, still half full of ale, was rebelling. "Who could be so evil?"

Godwin ignored their shock and just spurred his horse on to the rock. That is where he would find his answers. He had always known that conditions in his land were bad, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined. He could not abide it, he had to stop it. As they approached the rock, he slowed, and waited. After a moment, he saw Garrick ride out of the shadows to meet them.

"Come, it is not far," Garrick said.

"First answer me this," Godwin asked between clenched teeth. "Who is responsible for the treachery along the road?"

"Turais has a love of torture," Garrick said. "Those you see opposed him openly and were left as deterrents to other rebels."

Godwin swallowed hard and nodded. Garrick gave a nod in answer and then led them out, away from the road and into the barren wastes. The ground was so parched that not even a blade of grass would grow here. Godwin vaguely remembered it, and he held back the tears at the sight of it. Soon they approached an old farm, several buildings were burned to the ground, but there was a stone and sod shed, half hidden by the rubble. Garrick pointed to it.

"There is our meeting hall," he said to Godwin.

"It seems small, and vulnerable," Godwin said.

"It is less vulnerable than you think," Garrick said with a smirk. "I will show you." He showed them where to leave their horses and then they entered the shed. It was empty, save a few rotted vegetables and a sack of grain. The floor was wood, and Garrick just smiled and stomped on it.

"Password!" a voice called from below.

"Death to the warlords!" Garrick said with a smirk.

The floor by the back wall lifted up and an annoyed looking young man looked at Garrick with a frown, "Dad, that is not the password."

Garrick frowned in mock thought and rubbed his chin, "Really? Oh, well let me see, Fomachisel? Filla-willa? Fumble-rumble?"

"Ugh! _Faradome_, dad! Remember? It was your idea to use Elvish words so no one else would know them?"

Garrick laughed brightly at his son Briddick, now nearly thirteen. He would be a brave warrior, he was already quite handy with a bow. "Son, he has finally come, our freedom draws near. Run down the passage and tell your uncle that I have brought Silverhelm's heir, Lord Godwin, true Overlord of Rhûn."

Briddick's eyes doubled in size and he searched the faces of the four men with his father for the one he spoke of. When he saw Godwin, he knew it was him. "My lord, you are a most welcome sight. I will bring your message father." The boy latched the trap door open for them, and ducked back down the hole.

"He's a fine looking boy," Godwin said.

Garrick just smiled, "He's a damned good spy, too. Come."

Below the shed was a narrow passage that led into a larger room. Inside was a large table with about a dozen chairs, several of which were occupied. Several other passages led away from the room, but this was obviously the meeting hall. When they entered, everyone stood up and looked to Garrick.

"It is my privilege to be the first to present our true Overlord, Godwin, son of Silverhelm, long may he reign!" Garrick said.

The Rangers stepped back, letting Godwin be the center of attention as everyone bowed low. Grayson was observing them all closely, judging their loyalty in the truth of their eyes. He saw sincerity here, and he was pleased that they had found allies.

"Please, sit," Godwin said. "I have much to learn of what has been happening in my absence. So far, everything I have seen has disturbed me. Let us start with introductions."

The first to speak was a man whose face was known to Godwin. His golden brown hair was pulled back and bound in a tight braid, and his beard was groomed into a goatee. There was gray in his beard, but he was definitely the same man that had been with Orvandu that night so long ago. Godwin knew immediately that he was the leader, and he quickly confirmed it. "I am Richter, Lord, and have been the leader here until this moment. Long have I waited for this day, Great One, and I beg you to command us. We can muster an army for you in a matter of a few days."

"I remember you," Godwin said. "I can see that you have taken my advice to heart, and prepared in secret, but the time for secrecy is not yet over. I cannot march in blindly. Too many people will be hurt if I am reckless. I want a look at the capital, and I need to know everything I can about each of the warlords including what they control, what they crave and where their weaknesses are."

"Then I am your man," a dark haired man said. "They call me Girolon, and I am a master spy. I can fill you in on our warlords in detail, including what they like to eat. Here is Briddick, one of my best decoys, and Wilhelm is our inside man."

Godwin turned to Wilhelm with interest, "Inside where?"

"I am a guard at your palace," he said flatly. "I tire of taking orders from that bastard and his irritating daughter. It would be my pleasure to serve you in any way I can."

Godwin cocked a brow, "Falghaunt has a daughter?"

"She is of marriageable age, and Falghaunt is actively seeking a suitable husband for her. He wants to see his bloodline stay on your throne," Richtor said, and then paused thoughtfully. "If he thought you would spare him, he might bow his knee freely…"

Godwin frowned, "You mean if I married his daughter."

"She is attractive," Girolon said with a cocked brow. "You could merely entertain the idea until you gain his allegiance."

"I will not toy with any woman's heart for politics," Godwin said, dismissing the idea. "What of the others?"

"Turais has no heirs," Garrick said. "He does have a definite weakness, though. He has an insatiable appetite for women. He will chase them relentlessly, and then he bores of them quickly. I have marked him well, he will fall easily at the hands of a woman."

Godwin smiled, "Perhaps a little bait and trap?"

"The bait will have to be clever as well as tempting," Richtor said. "Turais is dangerous."

Godwin nodded, "And the other territories, what of them?"

"Murzim, Endrion's son, is the southern Warlord, and he is little more than a powerful reaver. He has no known capital for he lives like a vagrant, moving a tent city from place to place. He uses Oliphaunts, and is very dangerous in battle," Garrick said.

"He has a family, but I doubt there would be any opportunities there. He has several daughters and four sons. If you are wise, you'll kill them all. That family has been running the slave trade for years. There is not a speck of honor among any of them from the oldest to the youngest…"

"Your opinion is duly noted," Godwin interrupted quickly. "And the eastern Warlord?"

"Draven's brother, Locke," Richter said.

Godwin's expression turned dark, "Draven's brother?"

"He took over immediately after Draven was killed. It's too bad that he survived, he is every bit as evil as his brother was."

Godwin's jaw tightened at the memory of that night by the River Nuduin when Alcon fought Draven to save them. He swore he'd put an end to the treachery of the warlords, and that is what he intended to do. "Weaknesses?"

"He's a drunkard, and he craves wealth."

Godwin sighed thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair. "The slave trade, I would know how it has been run. Who is buying, and who is selling, and where do they get their…"

"They are taken in raids," Richter said. "Often they take children, but women are often taken as well. The warlords like their harems full."

Godwin glanced up and met his eyes, "They still practice that barbarism?"

"Warlords are driven by their desire for every pleasure of life," Garrick said seriously. "Debauchery is their pastime."

"What do the people think of that?" Godwin asked.

"They feel like us," Richter said. "That is why there are so many of us."

"I see only five," Helgoth said.

"We meet in small numbers and pass the word from group to group. We only know the few members we communicate with; that is for safety. But Rhûn has been lying in wait for the true Overlord to lead us into a free future, and we are ready to pay for it with our blood."

"What about arms?" Godwin asked. "Are your men prepared?"

"Each man sees to his own weapons, we also have a cash of arms and supplies in several places. We will find what we need if we are lacking."

"Grayson will help you catalog your supplies and estimate your numbers. I will go with your spies to the capital and have a closer look around at the main opposition," Godwin said.

Grayson cleared his throat, but Godwin just shot him a warning glance. "I need to blend in a little better. I can fake the accent, having spoken it in my youth, but Rangers from the west simply can't pull off the speech and mannerisms."

Wilhelm stood and looked Godwin over, "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Captured from raiders on the borders," Godwin said.

"Border raiders have no sense of style," Wilhelm said with a smirk. "At the capital you will wish to dress as a rich merchant. That will gain you access to more places, including the trade square. Come, my lord, I have all that you need."

* * *

Skrug heard them approaching the camp, but said nothing. He wanted to see what their business was, and he knew that Zalaya would disappear if he warned her. He gave a sniff and smirked to himself. Elves, several by the strength of their scent. He watched Zalaya covertly as she sat mending a tear in her jacket. 

"You are staring," she said in annoyance.

Skrug sighed, "You are boring," he said. "Why don't you go with the Elf? It would be more comfortable for you in a house than out here on the hard ground."

Zalaya looked at him with a frown but had no time to comment, for she heard voices calling.

"Lady Zalaya?" Varno called.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, great. It's his cousins. Will they never leave me any peace?"

Varno and Alasseo stepped up on the crest of the hill and gazed down into the camp. They stared shamelessly at the dragon who just rolled his eyes at them.

"What are you doing out here?" Zalaya asked them.

"Waiting for Godwin, the same as you," Alasseo said. "We thought you might like company."

Zalaya kept her attention on her stitching, but couldn't bring herself to be rude to them. "I am content with the company of my friend," she said, nodding toward Skrug.

Varno strolled down the hill and stood as close as he dared to Skrug, "I am Varno," he said.

Skrug sighed, "How nice."

"Don't be rude," Zalaya said to Skrug.

"Why not, you are?" Skrug said quickly.

Zalaya gasped at the accusation, "What? I stay out here, minding my own business. Is it my fault they keep marching up here to have a look at the foreigner and the dragon?"

"Why are you so opposed to our visits? I thought you would be lonely. Godwin has told us that you cannot go home. Will you not accept our friendship?" Alasseo asked seriously.

"It is not our way to accept pity," Zalaya said as she stared down at her coat. "Lossoth are a proud people."

"I assure you, you have no need for pity," Alasseo said. "In truth, I find I am curious as to why you would think it was pity that draws everyone out here."

"The Ranger wanted your family to look after me," she said.

"Uncle Alcon is the only one he spoke to. I just wanted to talk," Varno said. "What is it like where you are from?"

Skrug chuckled, "You are a celebrity, Morzethu. Go and chat with the Elves for a while. I need a snack." He stood and stretched out his wings, yawning.

"Be discreet," she reminded him.

"I will," he said. "I can smell a fine young doe not far from here. I like milk cows better, but game is less obvious."

Zalaya smirked, "See you later."

Skrug took to the air, careful to remain low over the trees, and Allasseo and Varno just watched.

"So your power over him must be great for him to be so peaceful." Varno reasoned.

"Skrug was already peaceful, and I have used no power to control him. He and I are friends. We have both lost much, and choose to remain in each other's company," she said.

Alasseo sat beside her, "So, why are you here?"

"To help the Ranger," she said.

"Godwin has an army," Varno said. "What can a woman do?"

Alasseo glared at him, but Zalaya just calmly answered. "If your enemy is on horseback, I can command the horses to dump their riders. If they use Oliphaunts, I can order the creatures to trample their own masters. If the Ranger asks it of him, Skrug will attack the enemy without mercy. I may be just a woman, but I am Morzethu. The east has never seen a woman command the animals. Perhaps it will give them pause."

"Why Godwin? Why would a Lossoth want to help him?" Varno asked.

"Why would an Elf take in an easterling? Why would your family look at a human and call him family?" she retorted quickly.

"Alcon loves Godwin deeply, it matters little what his heritage was," Alasseo said. "I have heard talk of nothing else for days."

Zalaya chuckled, "People are just people, some have ears with points and braid their hair, and others have rounded ears and beards. My people have tan skin and dark hair, Rohirrim are blonde, and some elves are redheads. It is the heart that should matter, not the differences. Elves have always frightened me, but I can see that you are not to be feared. Not all dragons are evil, and not all Easterlings are cruel. The Ranger has a good heart. I would see him sit on his throne, and then I will follow Skrug and help him find what he lost."

"And what of what you have lost?" Alasseo asked.

She looked at him, and her eyes were so full of sadness he thought it would break his heart. "What's lost is lost," she whispered. "Please, go home to your family. I crave solitude."

Varno stood, still trying to process all she had said. "May we visit you again?" he asked.

Zalaya sighed, "If you like," she conceded.

The cousins left, and Zalaya stood and watched them go. She was lonely, desperately lonely, but her angry words had been her bond. She would not set foot in the wood until the Ranger returned.

Alcon sat watching the visit from behind a boulder, unseen by Zalaya or his nephews. He was most intrigued by her confessions, and less worried over her presence. He could see that she would not relent and leave the hill. He had an idea that she might agree to. It was a compromise that would allow him to keep his promise to his son, and still afford her the solitude she desired. He slipped back down the hill to see to it.

* * *

Godwin had to make a few sacrifices for his disguise, and the first was his beard. Wilhelm shaved it into a style more appropriate to his feigned station. The next was his saddle. He could have nothing even remotely westron in style. His attire was rather gaudy, but less uncomfortable than the raiders' breeches. He rode with Girolon and Wilhelm through the back ways and hidden trails of the land. They journeyed nor-east to the Sea of Rhûn and the major cities along its banks. The capital was their final destination, Hergrovine Harbor, seat of the Overlord and center of trade. Godwin hoped he was ready for what he would find there. 


	13. Boats and Beatings

**Boats and Beatings**

Grayson hated being left behind, but helping the rebels with their preparations was an important task. Garrick and Richter had been quite busy the past few years. They had an impressive network of men, spies and hidden meeting places. Grayson sat for hours with Garrick cataloguing weapons hoards and other supplies. He was pleasantly impressed.

"What of horses?" Grayson asked.

"They are good for pulling a plow," Garrick said. "Out here, if you want an impressive beast in battle, you must have an Oliphaunt."

Grayson had not seen one yet, and the thought was still a little disturbing. "And… you have one?"

"I wish," Richter chuckled. "They are costly to train and keep. It would be impossible to keep such a beast a secret. Our enemies, however, they use them. We train in how to bring them down."

Grayson nodded, "Now, we should estimate our numbers."

"Four hundred that I know of for certain and they all command small groups…" Richter said.

Grayson's heart sank, "Four… hundred?"

"We've never mustered an army before. We honestly do not know how many would come," Garrick said. "It's not like your armies in the west. Here we must stay hidden, meeting under cover of darkness underground. There are no lists of names or banners and flags. We are rebels."

Grayson nodded, "When Godwin returns, we will all find out just how strong Rhûn truly is. You have done well under the worst of circumstances. You have all made sacrifices."

"Father, aunt Rowyna is in the passage," Briddick said, out of breath from running. "She's been hurt."

Everyone was on their feet and Garrick ran to meet her as she stumbled into the meeting chamber. He caught her and lifted her into his arms. She had a black eye and her lip was split. "Sister, who has done this?"

"Turais is hunting for the four strangers. Someone saw me enter their room, and he questioned me," she gasped.

Grayson was furious, but held his tongue for the moment. It was obvious that her injuries went beyond bruising. Her breathing was labored and he feared her beating had been more brutal than she let on. "Is there somewhere in this maze where we can make her comfortable?" he asked.

Garrick headed down another tunnel without a word, and Grayson followed. There was a room with several cots, and he gently laid his sister on one. "Where do you hurt?" Garrick asked.

"I will be fine, brother, I just need to catch my breath," she said with a brave smile.

Grayson didn't believe her. He knelt by the bed and looked into her eyes. "You risk much in your desire to help us, my lady. Do not deny your injuries; I can see that you are in great pain. Where else were you struck?" Grayson asked seriously.

She looked from Grayson to her brother and then back again, "I was on the floor, and he kicked me. It hurts," she said softly, pointing to her left side.

"I will need water, and a few bandages for her ribs. I have some herbs in my saddlebag…" Grayson started ordering.

"I have them," Berelad called as he joined them.

Garrick's jaw was tight, but he held his composure. "Rowyna, you may have broken ribs. Please tell me you didn't run all the way out here."

"I did not. I waited for dark and weaved through the hidden trails quietly, as I always do," she said.

"When did this happen?" Garrick asked.

"This morning, right before lunchtime," she said. "Save your lecture, there was no help for it. They know nothing, save that the men cared nothing for my company and quickly dismissed me."

Grayson listened to them talking about her beating as if it were a common occurrence and silently seethed as he gently tended her injuries. Women should never be treated with anything but gentle respect. He could not imagine what her life in the tavern was like, and yet she chose to remain, to help the rebels. He admired her, and he was angry. He had been careful to maintain her modesty, only lifting her blouse just enough to see the bruising. He gently pressed on each rib, one at a time until she gasped.

"That is the one," he said. "I am sorry I hurt you, Rowyna. I will wrap a bandage around it, but it will take time to heal. Berelad will bring you some tea that will help ease the pain a little."

Garrick nodded, satisfied that he could leave his sister alone with this man. "Come, I will show you where you can boil some water," he said to Berelad and they left Grayson and Rowyna alone.

Grayson wrapped her ribs carefully and then washed the bruises on her face. She watched him in bewilderment, silently accepting his tending. The men she knew were never so gentle, and it was strange that he should take such care to respect her modesty. Finally she broke the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"They call me Grayson," he said quietly as he pulled the blanket up to cover her.

"You are a healer?" she asked.

"I am a Ranger, but I know a few things about tending injuries," he said with a smile. "You must rest."

"I have to return before morning, or they will grow suspicious," she said seriously.

Grayson's face grew stern, "No."

"I am not a free woman, Grayson. I must return or they will search for me. I will not risk exposing this place or my brothers when we are so near the end of our struggles," she said, trying to sit up.

Grayson gently held her shoulders, "Don't get up; you are hurt worse than you know."

"Where's Richter, he'll explain it to you," she said in annoyance.

Berelad and Garrick returned with the tea, and Grayson stood. His face was unreadable, but it was obvious he was upset.

"I want to speak to Richter," he said flatly, and stormed out of the chamber.

Berelad cringed, but offered Rowyna a smile, "Here, my lady. This tea will make you feel better." He gave her the cup and followed Grayson. He had a bad feeling there would be trouble.

Grayson found Richter sitting at the table looking over a map as if nothing had happened. That was more than he could stomach. He stalked over to the table and slammed his hand down in the middle of the table to get his attention.

"I thought you'd like to know, your sister has a broken rib," Grayson said. "She seems to think she is going back to that tavern before morning."

Richter looked at Grayson with not nearly enough respect, "That is her place," he said lightly.

Helgoth grabbed Grayson before he could move, and it was an effort to hold him. "Calm down, Lad, let him explain before you kill him."

Richter glared at the two men, now quite annoyed with the display. "You know less than nothing about this land. Why are you here?"

Grayson shrugged out of Helgoth's grasp and sat across from the too calm looking Richter. "Peace is to the benefit of all," he said, a little more calmly.

"What price have the men of the west had to pay for peace lately?" Richter asked as he leaned in.

Grayson scowled, "I killed a man for beating a dog the way they beat your sister," Grayson said. "Please tell me she is of more value to you than a dog."

Richter had heard enough, and it was time to set these westerners straight. "I have begged her to let me take her form that place. I have saved the money to buy her, and I have entertained the idea of risking my men to just steal her away, but she refuses. That horrible little tavern has brought us more information than Wilhelm can get in the palace. She knows we need her there and I will not rob her of her chance to make a difference. She has lost too much, and this is the way she chooses to fight."

"If they beat her again, it could kill her," Grayson said flatly.

"The owner would not permit it," Richter said. "He will keep her isolated until she has recovered, it has happened before."

"So it does not bother you that she must entertain any man in the tavern with coin enough," Grayson asked. "Is this how your people treat women?"

"Do not judge us for what you do not understand," Richter said. "If we liked things this way, we would not be here now. Save your self righteous judgment for the Warlords, we simply do what we have to in order to survive."

Grayson still didn't like it. He stood, and pondered the map that was spread out on the table. There was a lot of territory there, and a number of villages. He wondered how many men were hidden in each one. He looked at the hall that led to where Rowyna lay resting. He wanted to kill the man that could do such a thing to her. He sighed and hung his head.

"Why does she do it?" he asked quietly.

"To have the chance to repay them for killing our parents. She was there, that is when she was taken and sold," Garrick said as he joined them. "She is sleeping. I will take her back in a couple of hours."

Grayson frowned, but remained silent. He hated this land and all its horrible ugliness. He couldn't wait for Godwin to return. He was more than ready to spill blood here.

* * *

"There is the ferry, Sire," Wilhelm said as he pointed down the hill to the docks.

"Forwin," Godwin reminded him. "How long is the crossing to Hergrovine?"

"It is the better part of a day from this port," Girolon said.

They watched for a few more moments until something caught Godwin's attention. Several armed men were leading a group of prisoners down to the ferry. There were several women and four children. He felt a knot in his throat. They looked terrified, and he knew they weren't criminals.

"Wilhelm?" he asked.

"Slaves, on the way to market," he answered. "There is always a gathering of such traders each week. Tomorrow is the auction."

"We'd best get boarded," Girolon said. "Do not take notice of them, or they will think you want to buy. We need to blend in, remember that."

Godwin nodded, but it went against everything within him to do it. They rode down to the dock, paid their fare and boarded. They tried to remain out of the way and alone, but on the ship, the slaves had been allowed to walk around, and one of them came close enough to strike up a conversation.

"Are you going to Hergrovine market day?" the boy asked.

Godwin let Wilhelm answer.

"We have other business in the city," Wilhelm said lightly.

"Would you… buy my sister? She is a good housekeeper and very quiet. I'm sure you could use a good kitchen maid…" the boy was trying to interest them in his sister.

"Fordrick," a voice interrupted. "Come away from those men before you get into trouble."

"He is not bothering us," Wilhelm said.

"He is bothering the traders, I would not see him punished," she said.

Godwin looked at her and realized that she was not much older than his twin sisters. "He wanted us to buy you, why would he want that?"

"I am to be brought to the palace first. If they like me there, I go to the harem. No one who goes into the palace ever leaves, but they are always looking for more girls. It is the mystery of Hergrovine Palace." She paused, waiting for him to speak, but when he was silent. She offered a bow and backed away, returning to her captors.

"You are a guard, what is the mystery?" Godwin asked Wilhelm.

"Faulghaunt bargains them away, though he keeps some for his pleasure. It is rumored that he feeds them to his Oliphaunts, but they only eat hay and grain," Wilhelm said. "He does have one vice though. He likes tournaments."

"Tournaments?" Godwin asked.

"The arena was a new edition to Hergrovine after the uprisings. They call it entertainment, but it is brutal. People pay to see real battles between men and beasts, to the death," Girolon explained.

"Barbaric," Godwin said. "I am anxious to rid the land of such evils."

Wilhelm smiled to hear him speak of freeing the land. He had waited a long time for a just ruler in this desolately backward land. By evening, he would show him his future home, and hope that he would come up with a plan to reclaim it.

* * *

Alcon was going back up to the hill with some supplies when he ran into Legolas. He had been keeping his visits with the woman private, simply to keep her from becoming an oddity. But Legolas had every right to have a look at his new neighbors. He had the safety of the settlement to think of.

"How long have you been visiting the lady?" Legolas asked as he fell into step beside him.

"Since Godwin left," Alcon admitted. "I promised I'd look after her, but she refuses to come into the wood."

"What about the dragon?" Legolas asked. "Should I be concerned?"

"He seems to be sincerely friendly, at least to her, and therefore to her friends," Alcon said.

Legolas nodded, taking note of the various supplies Alcon had loaded onto the pack horse he was leading. A tent and rolled up mattress along with an assortment of other comforts and some food. He smirked at the extent of it. "You are most generous," Legolas commented.

"She has nothing save the clothes she was wearing. I promised my son she would be cared for," Alcon said in annoyance.

Legolas had known Alcon since he was a baby, and he could tell when something was bothering him. "You do not like her."

"Lossoth ways are not known to me," Alcon said. "I worry for Godwin, he has feelings for her."

Legolas sighed, "Do not meddle in your son's affections, you will hurt him."

"Say that again after you have met her," Alcon said in annoyance.

Legolas fell silent as they climbed the hill that bordered the wood. All was still and silent and Alcon felt uneasy. He was usually greeted by now, but not even the birds were singing. He called, "Lady Zalaya, it is Alcon…"

Not a sound.

Legolas shrugged, but Alcon just ran up the hill to investigate. The camp was empty with the exception of the two baskets he had sent up here with his daughters. The food was gone, but all the clothes were still neatly folded, untouched.

Alcon frowned, "They have gone."

Legolas listened to the wind a moment, and furrowed his brow, "I am not so sure. I will wait."

Alcon looked at the small ring of stones where the campfire had been and saw the fur blanket she used still there. Perhaps Legolas was right, and they would return. He started unpacking the supplies and he and Legolas set up the small tent. Alcon made it comfortable, setting up cushions and bedding as if he were preparing it for Lyneya. Legolas gathered wood, and they made a fire while they waited. It was well after dark when the dragon returned with Zalaya on his back.

"Look, there," Alcon whispered to Legolas. "Is it not a magnificent sight to see?"

Legolas stared at the dragon in awe, and memories of days long past returned. He'd seen dragons before, but they were evil creatures that had to be slain. This was the first he'd ever seen without preparing to do battle with it. "By the stars, look at how carefully he lands…" It was amazing to watch the dragon bow low so she could dismount.

"This campsite is taken," Skrug said in annoyance.

"Indeed," Alcon said. "I have made it more comfortable for the lady. If she will not leave the hill, then I will provide for her needs out here."

Skrug eyed him a moment, and then sniffed at the tent. He frowned, but looked at Zalaya and nodded toward the tent. "Go on, Morzethu, the nights have been quite cold."

"I have no need of charity," she said, trying not to stare at the fine tent.

"That is good, for Elves do not give to charity, we care for our own," Alcon said.

"I belong to no one," Zalaya said almost angrily.

"Godwin has taken responsibility for you, and in his absence I fill that role. Accept these small comforts and be content. I do not want to break a promise to my son," Alcon said.

Zalaya glanced at the tent and noticed the cushions inside. It had been a long time since she had slept in a bed. She couldn't deny the desire to try it out. "You are a most generous guardian, Lord. I know you dislike my presence, but I assure you that there is no need to fear."

"And what of the battle the other day?" Legolas asked.

"None of the elves were harmed," she said, quickly defending her dragon. "The fault was mine; no blame can be put on Skrug for that."

"I came not to accuse but to offer my gratitude. I am the leader here," Legolas said. "Your interference saved many of my elves from harm that day."

Zalaya looked at him seriously, realizing who he must be, "Great Lord of the Wood, I know of you. It has been many generations of my people since Elves visited the north, but your father was a kind traveler. I thank you for your patience and permission to stay."

Alcon was in shock at the change in her manner.

"What has passed between you and Godwin?" Legolas asked, realizing he would get an answer where Alcon would not.

"He is my friend, Lord," she said flatly.

Legolas glanced at Alcon who just sighed. They both thought there was more to it than that, but they would not argue the point. "Very well," Legolas said. "You are welcome in the wood if you should change your mind."

"Thank you," Zalaya said.

"And what of you, Lord Dragon? Have you what you need?" Legolas asked, not quite sure what else to say to a dragon.

"I am content," Skrug said with a yawn.

Legolas nodded, and he and Alcon left. They were odd yet quiet neighbors. It would be interesting to see what would happen when Godwin returned to assemble his men. Would there be a place for a Lossoth and a dragon in his army? Time would tell.

* * *

It was evening when Godwin and his two companions finally deboarded the ship in Hergrovine Harbor. They led their horses through the waterfront streets in cautious awareness. Merchants were packing away their goods for the night, but the taverns were all busy with thirsty customers. There were several brawls spilling out from various speak easies into the streets, and they carefully avoided them. They mounted up and followed Wilhelm into the city. Godwin was taking it all in, watching every detail. As they passed through the marina and its seedy black market district, they remained on guard. But soon they came into a more respectable part of town, the center of business, the great square. From here, they had a fairly good view of the main buildings in town, the Arena, the Palace and the auction hall. The streets were lined with small merchants, but the main trade draw here was slavery. The auction hall is where they housed them until auction day.

"There is your home, Lord," Wilhelm said. "Tomorrow I must return to my duties, but Girolon will guide you."

Godwin gazed thoughtfully at the well groomed garden at the heart of the square, and then suddenly noticed the statue. It was very nearly his likeness, and he gasped.

"Is that…?" he started to ask.

"No, that is Wakelin the bloodthirsty. I think you look more like your father," Wilhelm said. "He was a better man than your grandfather was, and I can see that your appearance is not the only thing about you that is like him."

Godwin was thoughtful a moment and then finally seemed to return to the moment. "What do you suggest we do tomorrow to get the best look around?"

"Go to the auction. Everyone of interest will be there," Wilhelm said. "I must take my leave of you now, but I will be ready at your call."

"Thank you for all you have done," Godwin said.

"Your servant, my Overlord," he whispered so that no one around would hear. He gave a respectful nod and then left.

Girolon sighed and nudged his horse. "Come, there is an inn that I know to be safe. Some of those that serve there are rebels and they will guard our rest this night. The food is quite good, and the ale is only the best."

Godwin smirked at his praise of such simple pleasures. "Then lead on. I am wearier here than I have ever felt before. Perhaps a good meal will help me prepare for tomorrow."

"Nothing will prepare you for tomorrow," Girolon said bitterly. "It is hard to stomach the auction."

Godwin was afraid of that, "You could have spared me the truth for one night."

"You already knew the truth," Girolon said. "Your eyes see much for one so young. I am glad you have returned."

Godwin just nodded, no longer interested in talking. He followed Girolon to the inn for the night. He had spoken truthfully about the food, it was good. The beds were soft as well, and Godwin tried desperately to sleep but his head was filled with worries. There was so much responsibility on him now, he wanted to be worthy of everyone's trust. He missed his family, and he missed… Zalaya. She had a way of making him feel more comfortable with himself. He didn't understand it, but when he was with her, everything seemed right. He hoped she was alright, and he really hoped that the dragon was staying out of trouble. But he had to put those thoughts aside. Tomorrow he would have to face all the ugliness of Rhûn, and he would need his wits about him.


	14. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Girolon left the room early to see to the preparations for the day's sojourn into danger. He had refrained form telling anyone about Godwin, unsure of whom he could fully trust with that information. He didn't think anyone would knowingly betray him, but the excitement tends to make people do foolish things. He ordered food to be sent to the room and then went to saddle the horses.

Godwin was nearly dressed when the knock came. He quickly buckled his belt and rested his hand on his sword before answering, "Enter."

The young servant of the inn stood in the doorway with a tray, "Your friend asked the meal be brought here," she said quietly. "How do you know Girolon?"

"We are recent acquaintances," Godwin said vaguely as he took the tray from her. "Thank you for the breakfast, you may go."

She curtsied and left, and Godwin just set down the tray and returned to packing. He wasn't sure if they would stay here another night, and he wanted to keep everything with him. He didn't entirely trust everyone he'd met. Often there were wolves hidden among the sheep, and sooner or later they would be faced with a traitor to the cause. He would be cautious until he returned with his army.

Girolon entered without knocking and closed the door. "The horses are ready, and the auction will begin in less than an hour. You'll get a good look at all the warlords, for they have all come today. We must be cautious of Turais, he is here looking for you."

"He doesn't suspect my identity, does he?" Godwin asked.

"No, he suspects you have valuable goods or information. Relax, you do not look like the description he was given any longer. You will blend in," Girolon assured him. "Hurry with breakfast, if we arrive early, you can have a look around the facilities under the guise of looking over the slaves to be sold."

Godwin frowned, "such thoughts will ruin my appetite."

"Girolon sobered, "You will put an end to it, remember that. Eat, Lord, you need your strength. And be on your guard at all times. People in Hergrovine will sell their own mothers for profit."

The pair sat and ate in silence, neither feeling like discussing the day further. Godwin just wanted to get the day over with. It would be good to get a firsthand look at the enemy. Perhaps this would be the only day he needed here. Then he could return to _Eryn Gwilthiwen_ and prepare his invasion.

* * *

Skrug was drinking at the pool when he caught the scent of elves. He pretended not to notice, waiting for them to get closer. He didn't want to hurt them, just have a little fun. They were being careful to be quiet, and he took one last drink and then shot his head around so quickly he flung water the whole way, splashing over two young girls in pink gowns. 

"Aaah!" they screeched. _"That's cold!"_

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me," Skrug said with a frown, though it was feigned. He was desperately trying not to crack a smile at the drenched pair. "Don't you know that dragons gobble up little girls?"

"Not you," Ará said. "You are a nice dragon, my father said so."

"Who is your father?" Skrug asked.

"Lord Alcon," Líre answered for her.

"And he said you could come out here?" Skrug asked.

"Well…" Ará tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"We do not need father's permission," Líre said firmly.

Skrug chuckled, "Indeed? Well, then, you don't mind me telling him of your visit?"

Ará paled, "N-n-not at all."

"Maybe I should just eat you and you won't need to worry about it," Skrug suggested with a cocked brow.

"Skrug, stop teasing them, can't you see that they are freezing? Honestly, did you have to splash them?" Zalaya asked in exasperation. "Come, girls, you need to get warm before you can go home. Let's get you out of those wet gowns."

The twins followed her across the camp to the tent. She gave them each a blanket, "Here, you can wrap up in these while your gowns dry. Then you'll have to go home."

"But we came out here to see you," Ará said, batting her eyes at Zalaya and giving her the look that always worked on her father.

"Please, we just want to be your friend," Líre said. "Everyone needs friends."

Zalaya looked into their big brown eyes and she was deeply touched. It was hard for her to believe that these girls would care so much that they would risk getting into trouble just to come and see her. "Well, we'll talk a while why you get dry." And she left them to change.

Zalaya sat by the fire and looked up at Skrug, "When have you ever eaten a little girl?"

"Shhh, you will spoil the joke," he said with a smirk.

"Really, Skrug, your sense of humor is most wicked. In truth you are the kindest beast I know," Zalaya said with a smile.

Skrug frowned at the description. "Woman, you have only known me a short while. Do not be deceived by my calm temperament. I am not your pet."

"Save your anger, Skrug. You know me better than that. I only meant that you do not kill for no reason," Zalaya said in annoyance. "You are obviously upset about something else."

Skrug gave a snort, and smoke rose from his nostrils as he frowned at the wood. "I am not a watch dog. Where is your king?"

"Exploring his land. It takes time for men to travel. We don't have wings," she said. "Patience."

Skrug sighed, and then chuckled when he saw the two girls emerge from the tent wrapped in blankets, carrying their gowns. "Well, well, well… here comes my dinner now…"

Zalaya glared at him, and he just shrugged, "What?"

"Sit by the fire, and we'll lay your gowns over these rocks to dry. It shouldn't take long so near the fire," Zalaya said. "Now tell me why you two have nothing better to do than climb this hill to visit us."

"We are supposed to be at a dance class with Lady Skye, but we sort of said we had other plans," Ará said.

"And what did you tell your mother?" Zalaya asked.

"She thinks we are at class," Líre said.

Zalaya laughed, "I hope you are able to keep all of your lies straight. I would hate to see you get scolded."

"What is it like where you live?" Ará asked. "Is it very cold in the north?"

"It is, quite cold, but there is no more beautiful sky than the one over my home. When the moon rises high, and the stars show their fire, no icy wind can chill the warmth you feel in your heart."

"Lord Dragon? Would you really eat us?" Líre asked, eyeing him warily.

"No, little one," Skrug said with a sigh. "But I did enjoy the look on your face when I said I would."

"That was just mean," Ará said smugly. "I wouldn't trick you like that."

Skrug was amused by their boldness, "If you could eat a whole dragon, you would be a formidable elf, to be sure," he chuckled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ará."

"And I'm Líre."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. Come and visit me any time, and have no fear. I never eat little girls," Skrug said in amusement. "But… I do eat… other things. I am going into the mountains for a while. You really should see these girls safely home, Morzethu."

Zalaya bit her lip, "They know their way home."

Skrug frowned, "Do not tell me the great Morzethu is afraid of a few friendly elves. What would your king think of you if he were here?"

Zalaya's expression hardened as she glared up at him, "Go to your hunting. I may not be here when you get back; I will see them home, but not because of what you said. It is not proper for children to walk alone at night."

Skrug smiled and took off. He knew what it would take to get her over her distrust, a little anger. She'd be fine.

* * *

Tragarz had never traveled so far before and he didn't like it. Why would Zalaya take the dragon all the way into Gondor? What business would a Morzethu and a dragon have in the east? Tragarz furrowed his brow as he sat by the campfire contemplating his wine. What is in the east? Evil men, the ruins of Mordor… and the eastern dens! Tragarz sat up suddenly and looked at Tozgrit. 

"What do you know of the eastern dens?" Tragarz asked.

"None know where they are, or if they even exist anymore," Tozgrit said. "You do not think that is where they are going?"

"He would know where they are," Tragarz said icily. "What if he reaches it? What if they know what has been done?"

"No dragon has left the dens for ages, they are all gone," Tozgrit said reassuringly. "Our blue evil will find nothing, and we will find him and slay him once and for all."

"What of the Morzethu?" Zogar asked, interrupting the discussion.

"With the dragons gone, what need have we of her gifts? Let her pass away with what is left of the Refuge. She is a traitor," Tragarz said angrily.

"She was to be mine," Tozgrit reminded him. "I would be compensated for the loss."

Tragarz smiled, "Choose what woman you will and I will get her for you."

Tozgrit leaned back against his saddle bag with a satisfied smile, "Any woman?"

"My word is law and I have spoken," Tragarz said in annoyance.

Tozgrit downed his wine, "Then you may do what you will with the Morzethu."

Tragarz intended to, just as soon as he caught up to her. The reports of a brutal battle on the eastern borders of Gondor were the most recent. That is where they would continue their search.

* * *

The Great Square was full of people all dressed in their finest and obviously carrying coin enough for whatever they desired. The air was thick with smug arrogance and it turned his stomach. Those that had booths set up for business were the people he liked best. They were the hard working farmers and artisans that earned their way through life, taking pride in their accomplishments. He liked the smells of the rich foods he remembered from his childhood and the sounds of music he was familiar with from the cradle. He walked through the market, trying to look bored as he surveyed the crowds. 

"There, that is Turais," Girolon said, nodding toward him.

Godwin looked him over, noting what a large figure he was. He was definitely tall for an easterling, but thin. His hair was long and stringy, and his mustache was long, hanging in two braids well past his chin. His eyes were hard, and his expression was most angry. His entourage followed him, doting on him as if he were a god to be appeased. Godwin despised him instantly.

"Who is that?" Godwin asked, looking at another group entering the square.

"Murzim, he has arrived with several of his horrible children. He will be here to make sure that the auction goes well, and to make certain his men do not cheat him out of his profits," Girolon said bitterly.

"Where is Locke?" Godwin asked, wanting to see if he recognized him.

"He might be looking over the slaves to be auctioned," Girolon said, and headed for the auction house.

Godwin followed, but wasn't sure he was ready for this. He couldn't afford the attention he would draw participating in the auction, but he knew he would want to buy them all, just to free them. He reminded himself that they would be freed, when he took back his father's throne, but somehow it didn't seem soon enough. The doors were wide open, and the room was filled with the wealthy, all looking for new slaves. Some were sea farers, looking for new crewmen. Others were land owners looking for field workers, but the men that turned Godwin's stomach were the ones looking over the women. Their eyes were full of lust and greed. That is where he spotted Locke, and another man he suspected was Faulghaunt.

"Is that him?" Godwin asked.

"Yes, that is him, and over there is Locke," Girolon said, trying not to be obvious as he looked.

Godwin's jaw tightened when he saw Faulghaunt looking at the girl they had met on the ship. It was more than he could stand. When Faulghaunt stroked her hair, Godwin lost his temper. He headed straight for where they were gathered and nudged his way through the crowd to stand by the prisoners. Faulghaunt paid no attention to anyone or anything; he just kept handing out instructions.

"Yes, these three will go to the palace, I'll pay you the usual price," Faulghaunt said.

"What price is that?" Godwin asked.

"Five gold coins," the owner said.

"Five? For these little girls?" Godwin said in annoyance, trying to maintain his composure and play the part. "I will give you six for this one." He pointed to the girl that Faulghaunt had been interested in and Faulghaunt suddenly took notice of him.

"This one is mine, the sale was made. There are others to choose from," Faulghaunt said haughtily. "Wait for the auction."

"There is a dispute as to who wants her. She will go to the auction," the slaver said with greed in his eyes. "You can both bid on her then. The others will be sent to the palace straight away."

Faulghaunt was not happy. He gave the man an angry look, but when he turned to Godwin there was fire in his eyes. "I do not believe that I have seen you at the auction before," he said. "What is your business in my city?"

"At the moment, I want to buy this girl," Godwin said, standing his ground. He was not in the least bit intimidated by this man.

"What is your name and what is your trade?" Faulghaunt pressed.

Godwin smiled slyly, knowing that a straight answer would only trap him. "I have many names and even more skills, but today my name is Forwin." Godwin exuded arrogance, and he gave a slight bow, though he never took his eyes from Faulghaunt's.

"You intrigue me. No one has dared to oppose my will in anything and yet here you stand, between me and what I want," Faulghaunt looked him over a moment. "You do not look foolish, so perhaps you are simply ignorant of my office. I am Faulghaunt, High Overlord of all Rhûn." He paused with a smile on his face, waiting for this upstart to cower in fear, but he was disappointed.

Godwin feigned a yawn, "Oh, indeed. Then surely you must be a very busy man. I will not take up any more of your time. Good day." He turned to the girl and gave her a smile. "I will see you after the auction." Then he strolled away as if nothing happened. It was foolish, he knew, but he couldn't stand the sight of him pawing that girl.

"Who was that man? Do you know him?" Faulghaunt asked the girl.

"He was on the ferry," she said quietly with lowered eyes.

"Indeed," Faulghaunt said thoughtfully. He turned to one of his guards, "Watch him, I want to know who he talks to and where he goes."

Wilhelm gave a bow, thankful that it was he that received that order, "As you command."

* * *

Girolon was waiting for Godwin, trying to look inconspicuous. "My lord, are you mad? He has already appointed a guard to watch your every move. Why did you speak to him?" 

Godwin sighed, "The maid from the ship, he was about to take her. I couldn't turn away. Don't worry, all will be well. I will be bidding on her at the auction."

"It's a little early to start your harem," Girolon said with a smirk.

Godwin's expression went cold. "Do not jest about such matters. She is scarcely older than my sisters."

Girolon realized he'd crossed the line. "Forgive me."

"Forget it; just tell me how to proceed. I don't want the bidding to go too high. What strategy is best?" Godwin asked.

Girolon led him back out into the square, "Let Faulghaunt make the first bid. No one but you is foolish enough to bid against him."

Godwin frowned at the way everyone would simply bow to his whims, "How many men does he have?"

"Not as many as you'd think, and some of them have questionable loyalties," Girolon said. "Look, the bidding is about to start."

Godwin smiled when he saw that the girl from the ship was first on the block. No doubt Faulghaunt wanted to get it over with. The auctioneer made several crude remarks as to her uses, none of which included domestic service. Godwin moved through the crowd to get closer to the front and waited. Faulghaunt just stood, looking bored and irritated.

"So, what is my bid for this fine young virgin plucked from the arms of her mother?" the auctioneer said loudly.

"Five gold coins," Faulghaunt said.

"Six," Godwin answered before the auctioneer could speak.

Faulghaunt glared at Godwin and upped his bid, "Seven."

"My bid is seven, going once…"

"Ten," Godwin said smugly.

Faulghaunt looked at the girl again, her appearance less appealing to him out in the sunlight. He was tired of this game and didn't want to pay a ridiculous price just to beat the stranger. He crossed his arms and remained silent, and watched.

"Ten going once… going twice," he paused and looked at Faulghaunt who just shook his head. "Sold to the man in the green cloak!"

Godwin put his coins on the table and took the girl's hand. He led her down from the block quickly and through the crowd to where Girolon was waiting. After a quick look around, Godwin gave his purse to Girolon. "Go buy the boy."

Girolon sighed and gave a slight bow. There was no arguing with the Overlord. It was damned foolish, but noble. He immediately left to watch for the girl's brother. He'd fetch a much lower price.

Godwin turned to his purchase and his heart just broke. She was standing hunched over, submissively staring at the ground. "What is your name?"

"Luna, if it pleases my new lord," she said.

"It pleases me for you to stand tall and hold your head high, Luna." Godwin said. "Where is you home?"

Luna straightened up, but still would not meet his eyes, "It is gone."

"Family?"

"I have a brother," she said.

Godwin's chest was tight. This situation was so like his childhood. "Very well, you will stay very close to me, and speak to no one."

"As you command," she said.

"Luna, look at me," Godwin said firmly. Slowly she complied, and he gave her a smile. "I did not buy you to enslave you. You can call me Forwin, I will take care of you."

Luna looked into his eyes as he asked, amazed by the request. She had been struck every time she met the eyes of her captors. Slaves never meet their master's eyes, it is forbidden. But he smiled at her, not wickedly, like the others, but with kindness. Why would he pay such a high price for her and not want anything from her?

Girolon rejoined Godwin with the young boy in tow. The four of them quickly went to the stables to retrieve their horses and headed for the ferry docks. Godwin had said little, other than to decide the riding arrangements. He took the girl and let Girolon take the boy with him. Girolon made no other comments about the slaves. He just waited and watched. He wasn't sure what to think of this Overlord just yet. He just hoped they would get out of Hergrovine without running into trouble.

* * *

Ará and Líre were both pleased with themselves for having coaxed Zalaya into walking them home. They knew their father would be angry with them for lying, but they would live through whatever punishment he felt they needed. It was dusk when their gowns had finally dried. Ará took the lead, but it was Líre that was surprised by the lack of guards along the north borders. 

"Where's the watch?" Líre asked.

"They patrol less often along this path because of the dragon. They know that nothing will get past him," Ará said.

Líre didn't believe that for a minute. "Unless there is something going on somewhere."

"Don't worry. Skrug and I are keeping watch on the north side," Zalaya said.

Ará found the path that bypassed the settlement and led to their house. She didn't want anyone else to see them in their messed up gowns. They didn't get ten feet down that path before they were halted by a very frightening voice.

"Girls," Alcon's voice said calmly. "Go with Uncle Thelyn."

"Ada, if we could explain," Líre started to say, but the look in his eyes silenced her.

"Go," he repeated.

They both hung their heads and looked at Zalaya who seemed more frightened than they were. "Bye, Zalaya."

"Chin up," Zalaya said.

Thelyn bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Boys are easier."

"Peace, brother, just take them home and call off the search. I want to talk to Lady Zalaya," Alcon said.

Thelyn led his nieces away, and when they were nearly out of earshot, he grabbed them both, hugged them and the trio giggled the rest of the way home.

Alcon just sighed, "I would hear what happened before I get their version of the story," he said.

Zalaya cringed, "They wanted to visit, but I was not at the camp when they arrived. Skrug decided to have a little fun, and splashed them with water from the pool. When I got back they were quite drenched. I didn't want them to get sick, so I waited until their gowns had dried to see them home. I am sorry. I should have brought them home sooner."

"So, what did you do in the mean time?" Alcon asked.

"What do girls do when they don't have men around? They sit around and gossip and tell stories," she said with a smile. "Oh, and your daughters are quite good singers."

Alcon chuckled, "So it took my soggy daughters to get you to venture into the wood? Come, it is time for dinner…"

Zalaya stepped back, "The invitation is most kind, but…"

Alcon just grabbed her wrist and gave it a tug as he headed down the trail. "No more of your refusals. There is someone I want you to meet."

Zalaya gulped as her eyes got big. She didn't want to meet anyone. She just wanted to go back to the hill and hide, but it was too late now. They came into a clearing, and there were nearly a dozen horses tied up there. She saw a house just beyond, and that was where they were going. Alcon released her hand when they reached his porch, and then he turned and looked at her seriously.

"I know that today was not your fault. Thank you for bringing my daughters home. I know you did not want to come here, but now that you are, let us put our differences to rest. The men inside are here for the same reason as you, they want to help my son. You belong here, do not doubt it," Alcon said.

"Why?" Zalaya asked nervously as she listened to all the voices inside.

"My nephew told me about you, about what you've done for Godwin in the north. I misjudged you, and I apologize," Alcon said. "Let us speak no more of it. Now, come inside. I want you to meet my wife, Godwin's older sister."

Zalaya sighed with relief at knowing it was only family he wished her to meet. For a minute there, she was worried. As they entered, the room suddenly quieted. Zalaya recognized some of the rangers, and Godwin's two cousins, but there were other men here also.

"Uncle Aragorn, let me present Lady Zalaya of the Lossoth," Alcon said as Aragorn approached. "This is our Dragon tamer."

Zalaya blushed at being the center of attention. "The Ranger has a large family," she said, trying to be polite.

"Zalaya, this is Aragorn, a Ranger of Arnor and King of Gondor," Alcon said.

Zalaya's color fled.

"I was going to come out to meet you in the hills if you had not come tonight. It has been too long since we have had contact with your people. It is my hope that we can be friends," Aragorn said.

Zalaya lowered her eyes, "I am not in a position to debate politics, your majesty. Forodwaith is lost to me."

Alcon already knew the reason, "For helping Godwin, she fled," he whispered.

Aragorn nodded, "Come then, and have a seat." He offered her one of the few chairs, for there was standing room only in the small house. Then he continued where they had left off. "Friends and allies, thank you all for coming tonight. Tomorrow I must return to Minas Tirith to prepare for Godwin's return. The gathering forces will remain within the forest, camped in the areas that Legolas has mentioned. We do not need our strength being counted. The Avari have already been storing up a supply of arms and King Ẻomer is sending more men and additional supplies. All that remains for us to do is wait."

Aragorn gave Alcon a nod.

"The meeting is concluded, though we have little room, there is food for all," Alcon said.

The meal was served, and Zalaya quickly disappeared into the kitchen to help the women serve. Lyneya introduced herself quickly, between trays.

"I'm the twins' mother, Lyneya," she said. "Thank you for taking care of them today."

"I was glad to do it, they're wonderful girls," Zalaya said. "Sorry about the gowns."

"It is no more than they deserve for trying to sneak up on a dragon," Jamie said with a chuckle. "I'm Jamie, Thelyn's wife. Our nephews said that you speak to animals."

"That is true," Zalaya said bashfully.

Jamie smiled, "That's wonderful. I… sing to the trees, and they can answer me."

Zalaya looked at her seriously, "The old ones are to be respected, yours is a great gift."

"So is yours," Lyneya said. "But talk must wait; we've an army to feed."

The three of them seemed to become friends instantly, and together they saw to the needs of the guests. It wasn't until late that the house finally emptied of its guests, leaving only Thelyn, Failon and Aragorn in the dining room sharing a quiet glass of wine.

"Send word when your son returns. I am anxious to hear what he found and how he wants to proceed," Aragorn said.

"I will," Alcon said.

"What of the woman?" Failon asked.

Aragorn had forgotten she was here, "Call her in from the kitchen; I would speak to her again."

Thelyn went to the kitchen and returned a moment later, "Jamie said she left already."

Alcon frowned at his wine, "That is not unexpected."

Aragorn was concerned, "Can she be trusted?"

"Godwin trusts her, that's good enough for me," Alcon said.

Aragorn nodded. That was enough for him as well.


	15. Kings and Dragons

**Kings and Dragons**

Grayson had gone with Garrick to bring Rowyna back to the tavern. He wanted to make sure she was alright. They entered the town the back way.

"From here we go on foot," Garrick said.

Grayson helped her down from Garrick's horse and then lifted her into his arms. "Lead the way."

Garrick was a little surprised, but said nothing. He led them through two alleys and up to the back door. Grayson hadn't spoken a word to her since tending her injuries, and she had been silent until now.

"Thank you for helping us," she said quietly. "You may release me sir, I can walk."

"Nay, Rowyna, I do not wish to release you," he said with a lump in his throat. "Do not stay here."

She put her hand on his cheek, "Lord of the west, your place is on the battlefield, that is where you help best. My place is here, gathering information. This is where I help best. When the rightful Overlord sits in the palace, then I will go home."

"You will not need to be here that long," Grayson said seriously as he looked into her eyes. "When the fighting begins, I will return for you."

Rowyna searched his face and his expression was tender. "But lord, I am not worthy; I am a slave, a barmaid, in every capacity of the job…"

Grayson put his finger on her lips to silence her, "I care not, fair Rowyna."

He set her on her feet and she looked up at him, "Why?"

"Your courage is amazing. Few men can endure what you have, and yet you return. If you are discovered, this beating will seem mild by comparison to what they will do to you," Grayson said.

"I know this," she said.

"You accept it, I do not," Grayson said. "When I return for you, do not argue."

Rowyna looked at Garrick and he nodded in agreement. "If I don't get you first."

Rowyna nodded and went inside.

"She will break your heart," Garrick said.

"What makes you think I have one?" Grayson asked in annoyance as he stormed back down the alley.

Garrick sighed, "She is hurt now, so she was in agreeable spirits. When she is well, you will see."

"See what?" Grayson asked.

"She knows all the right things to say, all the right looks, but it is all for show. The skills of the barmaid, to make men happy while they drink. So long as you treat her as one of the rebels, a fellow soldier, she is fine. But show her interest, and she'll detest you," Garrick said seriously as he mounted up. "She's done it to several others."

"Why?" Grayson asked.

"She already told you, didn't she?" Garrick said. "Think about it."

Grayson followed Garrick out of town, scowling all the way. She felt unworthy, that was what she had said, a barmaid, so what? He'd seen barmaids before. For the most part, they served drinks and smiles. He knew that she'd been with other men, but her eyes, they were still as innocent as a child's. He could hold none of it against her. He'd spilt more blood than he could remember, and soon he'd spill more. Were his misdeeds any less than hers that he could judge her?

* * *

Godwin stood with Girolon by the railing of the ship and watched Luna and her brother tending their horses. It was good to see them together again. It made all his irrational foolishness worth it. 

"I can't take you back to the same camp, I fear we would be followed," Girolon said.

"That is wise. I will continue on alone, and you can send word to my men to do the same," Godwin said.

"And what of them?" Girolon asked, looking at the children.

"I can think of only one place I trust them to be safe until this business is over," Godwin said.

"I do not think I understand you, Lord. Why would you risk a confrontation to save these two? There were many more, why these two?" Girolon asked in confusion.

"Because they asked me to," Godwin said. "When I have assembled a force, I will return and free the rest. That is my oath."

Girolon sighed and made no further comment. He just stared out at the water thoughtfully. He was worried. Such bold defiance would not go unpunished. Faulghaunt had a long reach. His wrath may not have been as swift as expected, but it was sure to strike. He could not afford to appear weak, his position was too fragile.

Godwin walked over to the children where they tended his horse and tried to think of something to say, but it was Luna who spoke first.

"My brother and I, we are most grateful that it was a kind hearted lord that bought us today. What is your will? Do you require anything?" she asked.

Godwin knew they had been taught servitude in their captivity before the auction, and he hated it. But he knew they were still very afraid of what was to happen to them now. He reminded himself to be patient before he answered. "Luna, I have already told you that you are not my servants. Are you hungry?" he asked them both.

Fordrick perked up at the thought of food, but Luna was still wary, "No! Thank you," she said, lowering her eyes.

Godwin frowned, "Lying does not become you, Luna, nor does cowering. You have suffered enough; do not go hungry out of spite." He reached into his saddlebag and took some dried fruit and _lembas_ bread out and gave them each some. "If you answer only to an order, than I order you to eat. I fear that when we reach shore we will be forced to ride hard with little rest. You will both need your strength."

Luna bowed her head, "As you command…"

Godwin bit his lip to keep from saying something in anger. He was frustrated with her frightened manner. Had he shown himself to be cruel? Is that simply what is expected of the men in this land, to be harsh and quick to anger? Godwin didn't remember ever being as frightened as these children, but he had been fortunate to be found by Alcon before the Warlords could find him. He was guarded and protected, and he felt spoiled somehow. He had been sheltered in safety while his people suffered. For him, his path was all too clear. There was nothing more he needed to see here. He would assemble as many who wished to join him, and he would liberate Rhûn from the hands of slavers and Warlords. If he never saw another child cower in fear it would be too soon.

* * *

Aragorn rode out of the wood very early. His visit with his daughter had been pleasant, but business in Minas Tirirth could not wait. But as he reached his normal path, he paused. His eyes turned north, to the hills, and he gave his horse a kick and headed for them. He'd meet the ship a little later than planned. He wanted to have that talk with the Lossoth woman, and he wanted to see the dragon for himself. At the edge of the wood he tied his horse and walked up the path quietly. He already heard voices… 

"Woman, I need to leave you for a while. If I hunt these hills too long, there won't be any wildlife left. I thought I would venture north for a few days. The old wood is the perfect place for an old dragon like me," Skrug said.

"And what if the Ranger returns?" Zalaya asked.

"You said yourself that he would be traveling for a while. I will return by the next moon. Why don't you go stay with the elves? They have been most kind to you," Skrug hinted. "If you stayed with them, I would not worry over you."

"Skrug, since when does a dragon worry over a mortal?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Since she freed me, and became my friend," he said seriously. "Like yours, my list of friends is very short. Indeed I count only one, and she is reckless."

"Go to the wood if that is what you must do. I know you will be careful to avoid the settlements as the Ranger asked. I will be here when you return. Just don't be away too long. I think he will return sooner than we expect," she said.

Skrug suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air. He scowled.

"What is it?" Zalaya asked.

"Someone approaches, it is a human," he said under his breath.

"How many? Are they more easterlings?" she asked as she stood and prepared to meet an intruder.

"I am alone, and I am no Easterling," Aragorn announced as he stepped up over the crest of the hill into the camp. "You left before we had a chance to talk."

"Oh, it's just the King of Gondor, Skrug. You can relax," she said lightly. "Do you not have business elsewhere? I have already told you I am no use in the pursuit of friendship with Forodwaith. Your land is better off for the separation. My people are cruel."

"And what of friendship with just you, and…" he looked up at Skrug who just sighed at him.

"Skrug," he finished for him. "I already made friends with a King. I am tired of this waiting, Zalaya. I will take my leave of you now. Look for me on the next moon. I will return." And with that, he extended his wings and leapt into the air. He flew gracefully away, leaving Zalaya alone with another King.

Aragorn just stared after him, quite taken with the magnificent sight.

"I mean no insult to you, but I have little reason to trust you or anyone else here. I am waiting for the Ranger," she said. "That is my only reason for being here."

"And the dragon, Skrug? Why is he here?" Aragorn asked.

"We are both the last of our kind," she said as she looked down at her ring. "He is the last dragon, and I am… well, it doesn't matter. My promise to Tom Bombadil is done, and with it the purpose for which my ancestors endured. There is nothing left me, but the Ranger…" her words trailed off and she seemed thoughtful a moment. "He was kind to me. I want to help him; I would see him sit on his throne."

Aragorn noticed the ring on her finger, and he cocked a brow at it. That was a magic ring if ever he'd seen one. In fact, it seemed familiar to him, as if part of some story or legend he'd read. He thought of what Varno had told him last night, that she could talk to the animals. "What happened in Forodwaith?" he asked.

"I betrayed my people to help a man of the east, and then I returned and freed Skrug from the refuge. In truth, I am amazed that the Ranger would have any trust in me at all after so much betrayal. Such a friend is not to be forgotten," she said.

"When you do what is right, no matter who opposes it, you are not betraying anyone. I am glad you are here," Aragorn said. "I think you have more of a role in all of this than anyone can guess. Tell me about the ring."

Zalaya's head shot up and she looked at him nervously. He had seen it for what it was, and she knew it would be desirable to anyone who craved power. She quickly thought of a lie, but when none came to mind, she tried for vagueness.

"My father's ring," she said. "It is all I have left of him."

"It is very fine, may I look?" he asked. He just wanted to see the markings, just to answer his curiosity.

Zalaya feigned a smile and held out her hand for him to look. She didn't like his interest, not at all, but she could only protect it by hiding her fear. When he took her hand to look, she couldn't help taking in a sharp breath.

At first glance, Aragorn knew it for the Ring of Barahir, an heirloom of his own house, lost ages ago. It was last known to belong to Arvedui, the last King of Arthedain. He wondered how it came to this young woman's finger. "It is very fine," he said, releasing her hand. He looked at her seriously, "The Ring of Barahir is said to have some magic, but knowledge of it has passed away. How came your father by it?"

Zalaya stepped back, "It was given to the Forodwaith people some ages ago by Arvedui himself in gratitude for their help. It is an heirloom of my house and symbol of the gift of the Morzethu."

Aragorn knew well that name, "Your father was Yezgru?"

Zalaya's eyes grew huge, "No, Yezgru was my grandfather. How do you know of him?"

Aragorn's face sobered, "I have made a venture north in my time as a Ranger. Your grandfather taught me much about surviving in your country. I was unable to get him to tell me many stories of your home. He encouraged me to leave."

"Grandfather was a wise Morzethu, but for one flaw. He was charmed by Smaug, a most untrustworthy dragon. He was the only Morzethu to ever lose a charge from the Refuge… But I am rambling. Please, do not let me keep you. I am sure you have more important business than reminiscing with a foreigner."

Aragorn learned much in a few minutes. "Indeed, Lady Zalaya, Morzethu of the Lossoth, I have urgent business. But none too urgent to offer welcome to a new ally. If your land has forsaken you, than my land offers you a home."

Zalaya was surprised by that, "Gracious King of Gondor, I thank you for your welcome. But I have already chosen a King, and if there is a place for me in his land, there I will stay."

Aragorn gave her a bow, "Then I must leave. If your King is to have a land, I have much to prepare." He turned and headed back to his horse, lost in thought. He had seen many unusual things in his lifetime. He'd seen a young girl appear in the middle of Rivendell. He'd seen the same girl grow into a formidable woman and slay an invisible demon. He'd seen another girl sing and trees obey. And he'd seen a real flesh and blood dragon speak to this woman with tenderness in his voice. There was no guessing at what surprises he'd see next. But he'd learned what he set out to. The woman was here for Godwin, and in her loyalty to him, there was no doubt. Aragorn was satisfied she could be trusted.

* * *

Girolon and Godwin had decided to part ways on the opposite shore, but there was one small problem. Godwin had only one horse, and now he would have two kids with him. He frowned at his predicament and then made a decision. 

"Luna, you and Fordrick will ride," he said.

"But, my lord, it is unseemly for slaves to ride while their master walks," she protested.

"Do as I say," Godwin insisted firmly, "And do it quickly."

Luna and her brother mounted up, and Godwin led them through the waterfront quickly. He had seen a stable not far from here on their way in. He would have to buy another horse. He didn't want to have to walk all the way through Rhûn. It would leave them vulnerable. Upon reaching the stable, he was met by the owner, who looked at him with interest.

"Boarding, or buying?" he asked Godwin.

"Have you anything of value, or just old nags?" Godwin asked obnoxiously, still playing the part.

"Mine is the finest stock in town," he answered in annoyance. "Are your coins as good as your wit?"

"Indeed," Godwin said.

"Then come with me."

Godwin followed him into the stable, and was surprised by the quality of his horses. "What do you want for the bay?"

"Ah, yes, you are a good judge of horseflesh. Ten coins," he said.

"I wouldn't buy my own mother for ten," Godwin said, turning to leave.

"Eight, and I'll throw in the gear."

"Six, and you can keep your gear," Godwin said.

"Seven, and you'll at least need a bridle and blanket," the man said with a cocked brow.

"Done," Godwin said, handing him the coins.

Luna sat nervously in the saddle, waiting. She knew people were staring at her, dressed as she was and sitting on a fine horse. It was asking for trouble. She was quite relieved when she saw her master return with another horse.

"Luna, you and your brother can ride this horse. He seems quite gentle. Can you handle him?" Godwin asked as he helped her mount up.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, because we will be riding over rough land. Come, let's get moving. There is only a few hours of daylight left." Godwin led his two charges through the streets at a light pace, but when he was out in the open, he urged them on. Luna surprised him with her ability to ride. She kept up just fine, even with just a blanket. There was a good moon, so he kept going until he noticed how tired the children were. Though he'd have preferred to go on, he halted to make camp.

"Here, this will do," Godwin said. "Here, these blankets are for you. I'll make a fire."

"I can do that," Luna said.

Godwin watched her as she directed her little brother to get some wood. He tended the horses and remained watchful of their surroundings. Luna made surprisingly quick work of building a fire. He took out some more of his rations, not wanting to leave them alone to hunt.

"Here, eat, then get some rest. We'll be leaving early," Godwin said.

The children ate and watched as he silently stood watch. Fordrick was happy with the way the auction went. He and his sister were going to be together, and this man was nice. All things considered, it could have been much worse. After eating, Fordrick walked over to him.

"Sir, thank you for buying my sister," he said quietly. "And me too."

Godwin gave the boy a smile. "Fordrick, how old are you?"

"Nearly seven," Fordrick said.

"Well, you're a brave lad for being only seven. Get some rest now," Godwin said. He watched them settle in and smiled. He'd made rash decisions before, ones he had regretted later, but this was one he was proud of. He knew that if he had the day to do ever, he'd do exactly the same thing. Fordrick kept tossing and turning, and finally Godwin walked over to him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, sir."

"How about a story? My father told me stories sometimes and it helped."

Fordrick nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Godwin. He was lost and alone, running from danger…"

"What kind of danger?" Fordrick asked.

"Uh, the warlord's men."

"Oh, no. Go on," Fordrick said with wide eyes.

Well, one night, it was all dark, and Godwin was caught by a tall elf. But he was kind and took little Godwin home and raised him as his son."

"Why did he do that? Elves hate humans," Fordrick said.

"Not all elves were bad, Fordrick. Now, go to sleep."

"But sir, the elves at the slaver's camps were very bad. Is that where this Godwin was raised?"

Godwin furrowed his brow, "No, Fordrick. Where are these camps?"

"I don't know, it took a while to get there," Fordrick said. "It was in the hills, and very rocky."

Godwin stared at the fire and thought of one last question. "Did the elves have dark hair, or light hair?"

"Oh, it was dark, and they weaved their hair into funny braids. And one of them, he was the angry one, he carried a big whip and snapped it at people," Fordrick said. "But if you did what you were told, they didn't hurt you. Just as long as you did what you were told. I'm sleepy now."

"That's fine, Fordrick. Go to sleep now," Godwin said. He stood and was about to check the perimeter again when he heard Luna's voice.

"That wasn't a made up story, was it?" she asked.

"No. Go to sleep, Luna."


	16. Blue and Gold

**Blue and Gold**

Girolon made good time returning to their hidden fort. He wasn't sure how Godwin's men would receive the news of their master leaving alone. Everyone realized how fragile this revolution was. Everything depended on this one young man. If anything happened to Godwin, Rhûn would be doomed to chaos forever. He hid his horse and entered the small shed, stomping on the floor and waiting. It was not long when answer came.

"Speak!" a voice called from below.

"Open the door Garrick, I have urgent news from our Overlord," Girolon said firmly.

The door lifted and Garrick looked at him with anger in his eyes, "Where is our Overlord? Were you not his escort?"

"He has gone home alone, for the need for speed was upon him. I will explain below. His men need to hear this," Girolon said. He followed his brother down the ladder and was met by Richter and Grayson in the tunnel. Both men looked at him suspiciously.

"His men need to hear what?" Grayson asked.

"Your master could not resist a confrontation with Faulghaunt. There was a disagreement concerning some slaves at the auction. He bought two children, one of which Faulghaunt had desired for himself…" Girolon began, but Richter interrupted.

"A woman I suppose," Richter said in annoyance. "He has time to find a woman later…"

"It was a young girl, barely of age, and it was his intent to save her the humiliation!" Girolon was irritated by his brother's assumption. "He took the children and headed west with all haste. He sent me here to bring word that you and your men should do the same."

Grayson just shook his head, "I feared this. I knew when he saw for himself he could not resist interfering. We will leave immediately."

"And what of us? What are we to do while he runs to safety?" Richter asked his brother angrily. "Have we not waited long enough for his leadership?"

"Peace, both of you! He takes them to safety and will gather his forces. We will not fail to return to this place as soon as we are mustered. It is time for you to pass the word for your men to gather. You know the safest place to assemble your forces, so I leave it to you. Where shall we meet you?" Grayson asked.

"Garrick will go with you; he knows all our contacts and places of safety. We will leave word," Richter said. "There is much to be done and little time. Once we start gathering, someone will notice."

Grayson nodded, "Be careful."

"You do the same," Richter said, and then started barking orders back down the hallway.

Grayson gathered his companions, and they quickly prepared to leave. They had ascended into the shed in less than a quarter hour. Garrick was already waiting with their horses. They took the hidden routes that all the rebels seemed to know so well. Grayson watched all around for trouble, but his mind was not on their journey, it was on Godwin. He hoped the lad knew what he was doing. He was traveling alone with children, and he was in a hostile land. Grayson wished he had kept out of trouble. This was exactly what he had feared.

* * *

Godwin woke the children well before dawn and led them west along the most discreet routes he could find. He avoided the main roads, and stuck close to terrain that could offer cover. So far, there were no signs of any following him, but he knew that the Warlord he'd fought with would not let his insolence go unchallenged. Sooner or later they would meet again, and Faulghaunt would demand an accounting. Godwin wanted to be ready for that encounter, and demand his own accounting. That is why he needed this time. He wanted to be the one with the upper hand. No more hiding, no more planning, no more waiting. He glanced back at the children and smiled. They were the reason he was here, the innocent ones. Despite all the evil in this land, there was still goodness and innocence to be found. It made everything else seem worth it. They continued long into the afternoon without a rest, but Godwin knew the children needed a break. It would be another two days to the borders of Gondor at this pace, but he needed it to be sooner. Their break was short, and they rode long into the night. Not a single complaint was heard from the children. Godwin was most impressed.

* * *

As the pursuit continued, Tragarz thought back to the last visit of the Wizard, Radagast the Brown. He had wanted to see the Morzethu, the very one he was tracking now. She had been a child then, sweet and pleasant despite the great power she possessed. Tragarz had been concerned that the wizard might have asked to see the Refuge, but he was satisfied and departed after a brief visit. But his parting words had been ominous… 

_"Guard well the old ones in your keeping. One misstep and they will destroy your people," Radagast had warned._

_"Then remove this burden from us," Tragarz had said. "My people must come first."_

_"Your ancestors brought this curse upon you, and you must endure it or you will surely parish." The wizard had looked at the Morzethu again, as if he saw more than a gifted child. "Perhaps someday the curse will be lifted and there will be freedom for all that dwell in the desolate North."_

_"How?" Tragarz had asked, clinging to hope._

_"Only by the hand of a Morzethu will you be free," Radagast said. "Perhaps it is this one, the first female of the line that can do what the others could not. There lies your hope, Lord of the Lossoth."_

So it was in one child he had kept his hopes. He afforded her everything, every need was met. He even allowed her to be educated, a consideration not given to women. And she betrayed them to their eventual destruction. Their only hope now was to kill them, both of them.

Tragarz and his hunters moved faster than most. Their northern steeds were heartier than other horses, running at top speed for long hours without rest. Tragarz knew where they were now, and nothing would stop him from reaching the traitor and her dragon. Lossoth were well accustomed to dealing with all manner of beasts. They were fishermen, hunters, trappers and slayers of dragons. He had everything he would need to bring down the beast. But it was the woman that frightened him. She had the power to be formidable. If she felt threatened, she could call the animals to help her. He would not be able to trust his own horses. They would need to be cautious.

"Where are we, Tragarz?" Tozgrit asked as he gazed over the plush rolling plains.

"This is the land of the Horsemen, our prey hides in the land just beyond. It is the last forest before the black realm of the east. How fitting that our traitor flees to there, so near the evil we despise so greatly. I will devise a fitting punishment for her evil, that I swear," Tragarz said angrily.

"How soon will we reach it?" Tozgrit asked.

"Not nearly soon enough for my liking," Tragarz said angrily. He'd had his fill of Morzethu. It was time for the curse to end, time for the old ways to pass away. He'd seen what she'd done to the Refuge, burned it all. None of the eggs survived, but that at least was good. The blue beast was the last, then it would be over. The warnings of the Brown Wizard would be for naught. His people would endure the coming ages as they have always done.

* * *

Aragorn sat in his study looking over maps of the east. He knew that many changes had taken place since these maps had been drawn up, but they were all he had. Faramir sat across from him, waiting for him to speak, but it was Eldarion that broke the silence. 

"Father, let me go. You have seen enough battles and I have seen too few. This time, you should stay…" Eldarion started to say but Aragorn interrupted him.

"No," Aragorn said firmly. "The troubles of the East are partly of my making. I should have seen to the rebuilding of its empire after Mordor fell, but in my anger, I turned my back on Rhûn. I feel responsible for the loss of Silverhelm. He would have been a good ally had I taken the chance to meet him. I will do right by Godwin, and I will do it myself."

"You are not responsible, Sire," Faramir said, astonished that he would feel that way.

"Am I not? Who chose to ignore the signs of trouble until they entered our borders? I was uninformed of the goings on in the world, I chose to ignore them."

"You dealt justly with the East," Eldarion said. "The war…"

"The war was long over when Silverhelm was Overlord. I held a grudge against the Easterings for past misdeeds that had naught to do with him," Aragorn said with a sigh.

"What do you intend to do, father?" Eldarion asked, fully aware of the misdeeds he was referring to. Miranda and Miiriel's abduction had left a lasting impression on all of them. No one cared much for peace after that, not until the raids started crossing the border.

"I am calling for volunteers. I will leave an adequate force here, but any who wish to follow Godwin are welcome. See to the announcement in the square, all who would go to war should come to the hall," he said to Faramir. "Son, you assemble the knights and soldiers. I will speak to the captains myself."

Eldarion nodded and left, but Faramir looked at Aragorn with curiosity.

"Then you will take orders from Godwin?" Faramir asked with a cocked brow. "A boy?"

"Across the border, he is Lord of the land and my equal. Can I offer him any less respect than I had for Théoden or that I hold for Eomer? I was young once too."

"Your journey to Gondor was not unlike his journey to Rhûn will be," Faramir said thoughtfully.

"No, my good Steward, it is quite different. I fought invaders, but he will be fighting his own people."

Faramir nodded, "I wonder if he is ready for that."

"I hope so," Aragorn said. "Go see to the announcements. I will await our volunteers in the hall."

* * *

Three days into the journey west, Grayson watched Garrick warily, still not fully trusting of these easterling rebels. He knew that he was just frustrated that their journey was taking to long. They had traveled at a breakneck pace, but they were still at least a day from _Eryn Gwilthiwen_. He knew that Godwin would go there first. He hoped that his charge had not run into trouble. 

"Which road do you think he would take?" Helgoth asked.

"Whatever road looks safest and fastest," Grayson said. "He will be careful with children in his keeping. They may slow him down."

"He always was a soft hearted lad, though you'd never know it to look at him," Helgoth said with a smirk. "The first time I shook his hand he nearly crushed my hand."

Grayson chuckled, "Indeed, which is why his cousins call him _Erin Mab Engrin,_ King with the Iron Hand."

Berelad chuckled, "It is fitting."

Grayson's expression sobered, "He may have an Iron hand, but his heart is pure gold." He gave his horse a nudge to increase their pace. "Hurry, I fear that time is short."

* * *

Zalaya strolled along the banks of the pool lost in thought. She had been alone before, but now she felt utterly abandoned. She knew it was only for a short while, a few days, but it felt like an age away. She sighed, sat on a large rock and let her feet dangle in the cool water. With nothing left to do but wait, she closed her eyes and started to sing. 

_"Zietneei tozzfrillia de mortzellu ne volnezzi…" _Zalaya sang of her home, lost in the wilderness of the frozen north. She missed the elders, her guardians through her childhood. Though most feared the harshness of the north, it was all she knew. In this fertile land she felt lost… alone. _"Zurrizzieai zu gutzeii mortzellu…"_

"What language is that you sing?" a curious male voice asked.

Zalaya fell silent and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a large eagle, and he regarded her with interest.

"Lossoth," she said, "Where did you come from?"

"The northern mountains, near Old Mirkwood. I was bringing news of a new danger to the King of Gondor, but your song distracted me. I was drawn to this place," he said. "I am Gwaihir."

"I am sorry I drew you from your errand. I was not calling, merely singing," she said. "Do not let me waylay you further."

"Who are you?" Gwaihir asked. "Why is a Lossoth so far from the Ice Bay?"

"I am Zalaya, and I have left the north to follow a King, though I only now begin to see the folly of it. Go, Lord of the Sky. News for the King of Gondor should not wait. If there is danger, he needs hear of it."

Gwaihir cocked his head to the side, eyeing her closely. "Yes, a Dragon is most urgent news…"

"A blue Dragon?" Zalaya asked.

"No, the beast was gold, and she was most angry when I saw her. Long has she slept but now she is awake and I fear she may go on a rampage," Gwaihir said.

"Goldas? Where is she? Perhaps I can help to calm her," Zalaya said as she stood. "If you could bring me to her, I could help."

"Why would you be able to help?" Gwaihir asked.

"I am Morzethu," she said.

Gwaihir was not sure what that meant. "You are a dragon slayer?"

"No, I am a Dragon friend, and I understand them. She may listen to me," Zalaya said, running her fingers over the ring she wore. "I have to try, it is important."

Gwaihir called to his brother that was circling high above. He descended and joined them. "Go deliver the message to the King, I am taking this woman to the dragon. She claims she can help," Gwaihir said.

His brother nodded and took off again. Gwaihir just looked at Zalaya and said, "Come, I will carry you to her."

Zalaya nodded and climbed on his back. His feathers were much softer than Skrug's scales. He spread his wings and flew away to the north. Zalaya wondered if Skrug would run into his long lost love before she did. She hoped that she was a good dragon. The last thing anyone needed was another Smaug terrorizing the land. She glanced back at the Elven wood and realized that no one would know where she was. She shook the thought from her head. Who would care anyway.

* * *

Godwin finally saw the hills and the wood below them. He was torn between going to see Zalaya and going straight home. But the children were bone weary and hungry. He knew they needed to come first in his thoughts so he turned to the wood. He found the trail unguarded and that disturbed him until he was met by Cilmo. 

_"Hail to you, Son of Alcon! Where are your men?"_ Cilmo called.

_"We were parted, they will return on another trail,"_ Godwin said. _"Where is the watch?"_

Cilmo's face turned serious, _"They are searching the hills for your friend, the Lossoth. She has gone missing."_

_"Where is…?"_

_"He has gone as well,"_ Cilmo said and then he glanced at the children, _"Who are they?"_

"This is Luna and her brother Fordrick," Godwin said in a language the children would understand.

Godwin glanced at the children and they were staring at Cilmo with sheer terror in their eyes. He had not realized that Cilmo would be frightening but he was Avari, and they obviously recognized the look. He quickly put them at ease.

"This is Lord Cilmo, a guardian of this wood. He is not like those you have seen in the east. He is peaceful and he is my friend," Godwin said. "No more harm will come to you, I have given my word."

Luna looked at Cilmo with unmasked hatred, "He is Avari, no matter what you say. He carries no whip, but I'll wager there is cruelty in him."

"Peace, Luna," Godwin said firmly. "Do not force me to make that an order."

"Yes, Master Forwin," she said and lowered her eyes.

Cilmo just looked at them in horror, _"Where did you find these children?"_

_"They were slaves, I bought them away from an evil fate. Be patient with her anger, it was Elves that enslaved them, and they were Avari. They were sorely mistreated."_

Cilmo nodded and looked at Luna again with the eyes of sympathy. She looked up and their eyes locked for a moment. He gave her a respectful nod but she frowned at him. There was pity in his eyes and she despised him for it.

_"Nadorhuan!"_ she swore under her breath, knowing full well that his hearing would pick it up. She knew enough Elvish to insult him in his own tongue. And every elf was a _cowardly dog_ in her eyes. They terrorized children for profit and she hated them.

Cilmo smiled at the insult. No doubt her dealings with elves taught her they could not be trusted. He ignored the comment and turned his attention back to Godwin. _"Did you find what you were looking for?"_.

_"More,"_ Godwin said bitterly_. "No more delays. I will ride as soon as I can gather a small force."_

_"Small? There is already a force waiting for your command, and the numbers are still growing. Riders are arriving from all over Gondor and Rohan, and from as far south as Lebennin. Your father leads the Elf company and I should not have to tell you that my Rangers and I stand with them."_

_"But how?" _Godwin asked.

_"Ask your uncle,"_ Cilmo said with a smirk.

Godwin smirked and shook his head, but his thoughts turned back to Zalaya. _"When was she last seen?" _

_"Two days ago," _Cilmo said_. "Come, your young companions look weary. We can leave them with Ally and then you need to meet with your captains. They are camped within the wood to hide their numbers."_

_"Wise, very wise. Whose idea was that?" _Godwin asked.

Nyére rode into their path and looked at Godwin with admiration. He had grown into a fine young man and she was pleased with the chance to finally right the wrongs of the past. _"The idea was mine."_

Godwin noted that she was dressed in soldier's attire, _"My lady?"_

_"It is time I made amends for Atanvardo and my father,"_ she said.

_"No blame can be placed on you,"_ Godwin said with a kind smile_. "No amends are needed…"_

_"Tell that to your young friends. They have naught but daggers in their eyes for us. I would deal with these elves myself when we find them. Their evil must be punished, and as I am their new leader, I will give that order. In all else, I follow your commands,"_ she said.

_"And Polodrin is allowing you to ride to war?_" Godwin asked with a cocked brow.

_"He is leading the Ithilien Rangers,"_ Cilmo said_. "Our lady has offered to be quartermaster."_

_"My lady, a camp cook?"_ Godwin asked.

Nyére frowned, _"It was the only way he would let me come along, if I promised to stay out of the battles."_

Godwin gave her a warm smile, _"My lady, you honor me."_

She gave him a smile in return, still impressed by his sincerity in all things, _"No, the honor is mine."_

* * *

Gwaihir had set Zalaya down on the peak of a mountain and then flew down to search for the dragon. But Zalaya didn't feel like waiting. She held her clenched fist high in the air, pointing her ring at the sun and sang as loudly as she could. She poured her heart into every note, every syllable. But this was no nursery rhyme from her childhood; it was straight from her soul, a command from the Morzethu, the keeper of the Ring of Barahir. 

_"Come to me, Oh Giants of Old!_

_Come thou Green, Blue, Red and Gold!_

_Answer to thy master's call,_

_Morzethu's voice commands you all._

_Come to me, and hear my song,_

_Come, Great Dragons, come…"_

The roar that interrupted her was deafening, and the burst of flame she saw terrified her, but she stood firm.

"Douse that flame, Dragon!" she ordered. "I came to talk to you."

The golden dragon circled around the peak, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why have you summoned me? By what power do you draw me nigh?"

"By the ancient power of the Lossoth," she said. "I am Morzethu."

"Evil warden of my race, why are you here? Must you imprison me too?" Goldas demanded angrily.

"Why are you so angry, Goldas? You have frightened those that live here, why?" Zalaya asked.

"My nest, my nest! I have awakened from a long hibernation and my nest is destroyed. Orcs, vile orcs have eaten all my eggs! I am the last, oh I am the last…" her voice trailed off, full of sorrow.

"No, you are not, there is another, he is my friend," Zalaya said. "He was sleeping like you, but has awakened, and he thought he was the last."

Goldas landed near her on the peak and looked at her closely. "You are Morzethu? Warden of dragons of Lossoth?"

"My name is Zalaya, and I am an outcast," she said. "I came to ask you to leave the valley in peace. They wish no harm to you."

"The harm has been done!" Goldas said angrily.

"I am sorry," Zalaya said. "I cannot bring your children back to you."

Goldas looked at her with interest, "Can you fill my belly, little Lossoth?"

"Leave her alone," Skrug's voice boomed as he rose to the peak and landed behind Zalaya. "This one is under my protection!"

Goldas raised her head up high in defiance, "What manner of Dragon cares about a mortal?"

"The Dragon that owes her his life," Skrug said. "She freed me."

Goldas looked at him in annoyance, "Who are you?"

"I am Skrug, from the west," he said.

"Oh, you are from Smaug's brood," she said smugly. "Dark wyrms of the west are…"

"They are all gone," he said angrily. "I have long desired to meet you, Goldas, fairest of dragons, but now I see you are not as charming as you are fair. Come Zalaya, as females go, you are the only one I have met whose company does not annoy me," he said, offering her his shoulder to climb up on.

Goldas slapped him back with her tail, "No! How dare you prefer a human's company to mine! I have not seen another dragon for ages and you reject me!" She shot a burst of flame at him and he knocked her back with his tail.

"Zalaya, get out of here," he said as he dove for Goldas' throat.

Zalaya ran, but had nowhere to go, for she was at the edge of a cliff. She gazed down and saw Gwaihir, so she called, "Sky Lord!"

The fight behind her was growing in fierceness, and she was forced to jump. Gwaihir caught her and flew her to safety.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"It wasn't what I said, it was what he said," Zalaya told him.

"It has been many years since dragons were seen in Middle Earth. I fear it is a sign of great change, and not for the good," Gwaihir said.

"I am not so sure, Sky Lord. I see a bright future if all goes well between those two," she said. "That is not a battle, it is much more than that." It reminded her of the way wolves scuffled and played. "Take me back to the wood, if it's not too much trouble."

"What of them?" he asked.

"Don't worry. He'll keep her out of trouble. They have a nest to build I expect. With him in charge, you'll find them to be peaceful neighbors," she said with a smile. She was pleased that he finally found his lady dragon. She was short tempered, but Zalaya knew she was good. She could always tell the heart of a beast.


	17. Torn Heart

**Torn Heart**

Kiirar, Lindar and Shaalth were returning from their search in the hills when they ran into Godwin, Cilmo, Nyére and the children. They were surprised to find Godwin had returned so soon, and guilty at having lost track of his friend.

_"Godwin,"_ Shaalth said in surprise. _"It is good to see you."_

_"Did you find her?"_ Cilmo asked them.

_"No sign of her, not even a trail leading away. I expect she left with the dragon,"_ Lindar said.

Godwin nodded, not having time to worry about her now. She was quite able to take care of herself; she'd made that perfectly clear. What, did he expect that she would fall into his arms upon his return? If she chose to leave, then so be it.

_"She was not obligated to stay. Lead me to the camp. It is time to prepare," _Godwin said.

_"What of them?"_ Nyére asked as she nodded toward the children.

_"I was going to leave them with my wife for the moment,"_ Cilmo said. _"Godwin's house is too busy with war business to receive guests."_

Kiirar stared at the young woman and the boy with interest. She was young and very beautiful, but her eyes were full of fear and anger. _"You go on," _he said. _"I will show them the way, Captain."_

Cilmo glanced at Godwin who nodded. _"Join us at the meeting place when your errand is done," _Cilmo said.

Godwin turned to Luna, "This is Kiirar, an old friend. He will lead you to the home of Lord Cilmo and Lady Allassante where you can rest. I have important business to take care of. You will be safe there. I promise to come and see you later."

"As you command," Luna said quietly, warily eyeing all the dark haired Elves around her.

_"Be careful, she will not trust you,"_ Cilmo warned Kiirar.

And with that, everyone rode off into the wood, leaving Kiirar alone with Luna and Fordrick. He rode a little closer, and noted how she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was about to offer her his hand in greeting, but when she flinched, he was drew it back.

"My lady," he said quietly. "What is your name?"

Luna was silent, but Fordrick answered for her. "That's Luna, my big sister, I'm Fordrick."

Kiirar gave him a smile, "Fordrick, how came you to ride with my friend?"

Luna looked at Kiirar with distrust in her eyes, "He bought us at the auction."

Kiirar furrowed his brow, "You were slaves?"

"Do you not recognize the marks?" she asked cuttingly as she drew up her sleeve and held out her arm to show him the brand.

Kiirar looked at the symbol burned on the inside of her arm, a few inches above her wrist. It was Elvish, a short phrase in Sindarin, _Amin naa lle nai_… _I am yours to command._

"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily.

"The Avari with the whip," she said, looking at him defiantly.

"And this is why you look at me with hatred in your eyes, Luna of Rhûn?" he asked firmly.

"Our new master said that not all Elves are bad," Fordrick interrupted. "What kind are you?"

Luna met his eyes, waiting for him to answer. Her face was the picture of innocence, yet there was no trust in her amber brown eyes. He could only imagine what they had suffered at the hands of his own people and he could offer no excuse, nor beg for pardon. Kiirar turned away before they could see the tears he was trying to hold back. He gulped hard, trying to compose himself to speak as he led the way to Cilmo's house. "I am the good kind," he said. "Come, it is this way."

Fordrick sighed with relief, "I hoped you would say that."

"The truth in such words remains to be seen," Luna said bitterly under her breath, but Kiirar heard it. He chose silence as his answer. It would take time for them to see that _Eryn Gwilthiwen_ was indeed the _Wood of Peace and Friendship._ Kiirar intended to do whatever he could to make them trust in the goodness of Elves again. After a short ride, they arrived at Cilmo's tree house. Luna was trying to look bored, but Fordrick was obviously impressed.

"Is that a house?" he asked.

"It is indeed," Kiirar said with a smile.

_"Hi, Kiirar,"_ Súlimo said as he descended. _"Who are your friends?"_

"Súlimo, this is Luna and Fordrick, friends of Godwin. Where is your lady mother?" Kiirar asked.

"I am here," she said, looking down from the railing. "Súlimo, please take care of their horse. Come up and welcome, all of you."

Kiirar dismounted and helped Fordrick down. The boy stared up at the house in fascination. When Kiirar returned his attention to Luna, she just glared at him.

"My lady, may I help you down?" he asked as he extended his hand, but she shrunk away from him.

"Don't! Do not touch me," she said. "I can do it myself." She dismounted without him.

Kiirar got his first real look at what the pair had been wearing. She wore a cloak that looked like it might have been Godwin's, but under it she wore a plain dingy gown. It looked more like a grain sack with a sash tied around her waist. Fordrick's attire was similar, though his was a shirt and baggy breeches of the same dingy material.

"Allassante is not an Elf, she is the King's own daughter. I hope you will feel safer here than you do in my company," he said seriously. "It pains me to see the fear in your eyes, my lady."

"Then be on about your business," she said quickly. "Our master has ordered us to stay here, so here we will remain until he returns for us."

Fordrick was biting his lip nervously, not sure of anything anymore. He wasn't afraid here like he was in the slave camp. This place was obviously different, but if Luna was wary, he would be cautious as well.

Kiirar gave her a sweeping bow, "When you are safely in Allassante's care." He offered her his arm, but she stepped back so he sighed and went up the stair. She and her brother followed, and at the top, he gave Allassante a sober look.

"Godwin has returned," he said, pausing to think of a polite way to word his introduction. "This is Luna and her brother Fordrick. Godwin was hoping you would look after them today while he meets with the Captains."

Allassante didn't need to hear any more, she could already tell what the situation was by looking at the children. She gave Luna a smile, "How very arrogant of him to call you both children. You are not a child are you, Luna?"

"I am an eligible maid of fifteen, my lady. Fordrick will be seven during the Fire Festival," she said politely.

Kiirar's eyes nearly doubled in size when he heard her call herself eligible. "Fifteen?" he asked.

She ignored him.

Ally was wise to female ploys, "What are the customs in Rhûn?" she asked for clarification, not quite as shocked as Kiirar.

"Thirteen is the age for maids to be wed," she said. "I was never promised to anyone before…" she paused, not wanting to say the word slave out loud. She quickly amended her statement, "but now it is up to our new master what my fate will be."

"Is that what he wanted you to call him?" Kiirar asked in annoyance.

Allassante put an end to his questions immediately, "Peace, Kiirar! Return to the camp with the others and help prepare. Tell Godwin not to worry over his new charges. I will see to their needs."

Kiirar looked from Luna to Ally and just frowned, "My Lady, look after them well. If you have need of anything, speak to me and I will see to it." And with that he left. He had a thing or two to say to Godwin. It sounded like the boy was getting too big for his breeches! _Her master?_ The nerve!

* * *

Two dragons embroiled in a battle of wills tumbled down the mountain. There was a great deal of growling, scratching and biting, but very little injuring going on. Finally, Skrug clamped his jaws down on Goldas' shoulder near her neck.

"Release me!" she growled.

Skrug wrapped his arm around under arm and wing and pinned it back painfully.

Goldas roared in pain, "Release me!"

Skrug pined her other arm and wing as well and with his back claws, he caught her tail. He had her flat on her stomach, on the ground, completely immobilized. She squirmed and struggled, but she could not get free.

"Please… release me," she rasped, now completely spent from her struggles.

Skrug didn't release his hold on her neck but spoke through his teeth, "Yield."

"No!"

"Yield!"

"Never!"

Fast as lightening, Skrug released her neck and shoulder and bit down on her throat, gently at first, "Yield," he said quietly.

She made no answer, so he increased the pressure.

"Enough!" she gasped. "You are the stronger, I yield."

Skrug released her throat and looked at her. She lowered her head to the ground in a submissive pose.

"I am the stronger," he affirmed. "I am Brood Master, and you are an unattached female. I claim you for my nest, do you accept me?"

She cocked a brow at him, but never moved her head, "I had a mate."

"What became of him?" Skrug asked a little more calmly.

"He is dead," she said flatly.

"Will you accept another mate, Goldas?" he asked her tenderly.

Goldas turned and looked at him. Her eyes were as black as coal, and Skrug thought he would melt as he looked into them. She offered him a sneering smile, "I thought you had a human mate."

Skrug glared at her angrily, "You are not endearing yourself to me. I desire you, but I could still kill you…"

Goldas knew she'd pushed him too far. "Where would we nest?" she asked sweetly.

"We will find our own nest, a new place, away from the troubles of man's world," he said, leaning down and breathing warmly near her ear. "What say you, Golden beauty of the East?" He loosened his hold on her slightly and rubbed her side with his clawed hand.

She moaned with pleasure at his touch, "I will accept you, Lord Brood Master of the West…" she gasped. "I yield."

Skrug released her, and she suddenly turned on him, wrestling him back to the ground. "So, my Lord, are you fast enough to catch me?" she laughed, and then leapt into the air and flew away north.

Skrug roared with laughter, "You would tire me out with chases and fighting?"

Goldas turned and hovered, looking at him with obvious desire in her black eyes, "Why not catch me and see how I will tire you?"

Skrug growled and took off after her. He loved a good chase.

* * *

Aragorn was sitting at the table in the large tent at the center of the camp talking to several of the captains when Godwin walked in. Aragorn smiled, pleased that he had returned sooner than expected.

"Welcome home," Aragorn said as he stood and offered his hand.

Godwin was uneasy at the gathering of men, all from Gondor and loyal to their King. He wondered if he had just lost control of his return. He masked his worry and offered Aragorn a smile and his hand. "My Lord," he said casually.

Aragorn raised a hand to silence him a moment, "I am here as a friend and an ally, Godwin. The men camped here await your command, not mine. How was your scouting mission?"

Godwin frowned at mention of it. "Evil has been allowed to endure for too long in Rhûn. The day of reckoning is at hand. But first I would deal with an issue that has little to do with the throne. Lady Nyére, what know you of your father's trade?"

Nyere was not surprised by the question, "Little, except that he found profit in slavery. I was kept shielded from it."

"Is there anyone among your tribe that would be able to offer any information?" Godwin asked seriously. "I want to go after them first, for they are the center of trade in Rhûn. When the flow of slaves to the auction suddenly halts, I will have everyone's attention."

Nyére furrowed her brow in thought, and suddenly looked at Polodrin, "Seretur, where is he?"

Polodrin's expression was almost harsh, "What would he know? Tell me he was not involved…"

"I do not think so, but he knows who was. Perhaps he will know something helpful," she said.

Godwin nodded as he gazed out of the tent at the assembled troops, "Someone ask him to join us. I am not looking to place blame, I am looking for a location." He saw Kiirar riding into the square and was reminded of Luna and Fordrick. "Perhaps I should speak to the children again." He caught Kiirar's eye and beckoned him over.

Aragorn just looked at Cilmo with a cocked brow, "Children?"

Cilmo just shook his head and shrugged, pointing at Godwin, "Ask him," he whispered.

Kiirar was brooding, that was obvious, but he offered Godwin a forced smile in front of the others. He leaned close and spoke low so only Godwin could hear him, "I would speak with you in private later."

Godwin cringed, "I was not supporting the trade, they needed rescuing…" he whispered, but Kiirar glared at him.

"She calls you _master_," Kiirar said icily.

"An Avari trained her to do that," Godwin said cuttingly. "Do not accuse me of mistreating her…"

There was a chorus of throat clearing from within the tent, and Godwin and Kiirar just glared at each other.

"If you are quite finished with your quiet little argument…" Aragorn said, "Perhaps you will continue what you were saying about the…children?"

Kiirar's expression was dark as he entered the tent, "Luna is a maid, not a child."

Godwin disagreed but brushed the comment aside. "They were taken to a camp for training slaves. They were not very forthcoming with information at first. I am hoping that after getting to know me, they may trust me enough to answer my questions. Anything they can remember about the place will be helpful."

Aragorn was thoughtful a moment, "It is an interesting plan, but what of the warlords?"

"Turais is the first one on my list. I have seen the evidence of his treachery first hand. Faulghaunt holds the capital, but I think he is not as strong as he believes. Murzim is closely tied to the slave trade, but he is a Bedouin, we will have to track him. Locke… Locke and I have long unfinished business," he said thoughtfully, remembering a night long ago on the banks of the Nuduin River. He returned his attention to Aragorn, "I have a plan for each, but my first concern is liberating those still suffering. After seeing the auction block first hand, I will not abide its existence in my realm. My throne is secondary to that, my people come first."

"Just remember," Nyére interrupted. "Any judgment against one of my people needs to come from me."

Godwin looked at her seriously, "If your punishment is not fitting…"

"Avari deal with their own," she said angrily. "Do not think it is them I protect, it is you. How you deal with them will mark you. If I do it, you are blameless of their blood, or their crimes. I will not speak more of this. Make your plans and deal with your captains. I will see to supplies," she added, glancing at her husband, "as I promised."

Godwin gave her a respectful nod, and then she left. He looked at the collection of maps on the table and frowned, "These are no longer accurate. I will fill you in on the changes. Call all the captains in. Let's get the meeting started."

Aragorn smiled. The boy was only eighteen, but he was sure of himself. It was obvious he had thought through all the aspects of his return and chosen the most important course of action, freeing the slaves. What he failed to mention was the benefit of freeing them first. There would be many who would join them, and many with helpful information. It was a good plan.

* * *

Grayson and his companions were finally nearing the edge of the wood when they saw a great eagle descending from high above. He landed in the hills near the place that Godwin's Lossoth and Dragon had been hiding. Grayson noticed he'd been carrying a passenger, and he frowned. The woman was trouble, but he had no time to confront her now. The eagle took off again, and Grayson returned his attention to the wood. Near the trees, he was halted by a call.

"Halt!"

Grayson and the riders halted at the edge of the wood and waited. Several Elves stepped out into view and one of them smiled. "Well, Lord Ranger. I see you have finally made it," Alcon said with a smirk. "Godwin is waiting for you at my house. Come."

Grayson nodded, and he headed into the wood without another word. He was getting annoyed at being left out of the loop. Godwin had changed the plan, and he would give an accounting for his time in Hergrovine. He wanted to know what had possessed him to be so bold and foolish.

Up on the hill, Zalaya was hiding behind a large boulder, listening. So her Ranger had returned. She smiled and felt a knot in her stomach. Skrug was gone now. Would the Ranger still want her around without the dragon? What good would she be alone?

* * *

Rowyna was back to tending bar, but her owner had made it clear to several of her admirers that she was not well enough to entertain. She delivered several drinks to a table of Faulghaunt's men. She was always careful to look disinterested in their conversation, but she listened to every word.

"He is near madness over this one wench, just because he could not have her. Even old Wakelin was not so greedy as him," the bearded soldier said, and then belched loudly.

"You should have been there," another soldier said. "That boy had the biggest pair I ever saw to stand up to him like that. And then he just vanished, nice as you please, taking the little wench with him. Paid a rich man's price for her, too."

"He didn't vanish," the third man said. "He ran like a bleedin' coward, _Hiccup!_… Ran off to tame his little wench without the likes o' us around."

Wilhelm was conspicuously quiet, and a bit more sober as he sat with his men. He glanced at Rowyna and she left. She knew the look, it was a warning. She returned to her duties and avoided the table. Somehow, she had to get back to Richter. There was trouble coming, Wilhelm had confirmed it with that look. With the gathering at hand, they could not afford to be discovered.

* * *

It was late when the meeting finally broke up for the night. Alcon had not spoken with his son in private yet, so he followed him out of the tent. "Son…"

Godwin turned and could see the concern on his father's face, "Ada, I know you did what you could. She left on her own. Thank you for looking after her for me."

Alcon could see the pain in his son's eyes despite the smile he was wearing. "Are you coming to dinner? Your sisters all miss you."

"I have some things to take care of," Godwin said as he mounted his horse. "I need to clear my head, and then I must tend to my new charges."

"Yes, tell me, how did it happen?" Alcon asked.

"A filthy old warlord was pawing a young woman," Godwin said. "All I could think was how she reminded me of the twins…"

Alcon raised a hand to stop him. He understood completely, "Go see to it. I will make a place for them in our home. No more explanation is needed. I am proud of you, son."

Godwin felt a little choked up, "Thank you, Ada," and with that he rode off into the woods. He hadn't exactly thought of riding up to see Zalaya's camp; he just sort of ended up there. He dismounted at the base of the hill and led his horse up to where her tent still stood. He sighed, went inside, and stopped dead.

"Zalaya?" he gasped in surprise, and then spun around and stared at the ground, "Forgive me. They said you had gone."

Zalaya frowned at his modesty and sat up to reach for her gown. So he saw her bare shoulders peeking out from beneath her blanket, so what? "What are you doing out here? Don't you have war business to tend to?"

Godwin cleared his throat, "I met with the captains… are you decent yet?"

Zalaya chuckled as she stood up and straightened her gown. "Yes, I am dressed."

Godwin turned and looked at her with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you stayed."

"I left for a while," she said. "Skrug found what he was searching for. He won't be coming with you, but I will, if you still want me."

Godwin looked into her deep blue-green eyes and his chest ached, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself…" she started to protest, but Godwin stepped forward and touched her lips with his finger.

"Enough," he said. "Why did you come back?"

"I have nowhere else to go," she said.

Godwin stood toe to toe with her, "Answer me."

"Ranger, please…"

"Godwin," he said softly as his finger gently stroked her cheek. "My name is Godwin."

Zalaya's knees were weak, "What do you want from me?"

Godwin's brown eyes were full of fire, "Why?" he repeated.

"I told you, Ranger, I…"

Godwin slipped his hand from her cheek around to cradle the back of her head and drew her face closer. He bent down to but a breath from her lips and whispered, "Call me Godwin."

"Godwin!" a call rang out from outside the tent. It was Grayson, and Godwin immediately straightened up and stepped back.

Zalaya was blushing, but made no visible sign that anything had happened. Grayson poked his head inside and glared at Godwin.

"We need to talk."

Godwin glanced at Zalaya and then at Grayson. "So talk."

"Alone, come," Grayson said.

Godwin had heard enough, "If you have something to say to me, then say it now."

"What is going on between you two?" Grayson asked directly. "Your presence in her tent at this hour, without a chaperone, is most unseemly."

"You are not my father, and I didn't even know she was still here…" he said in annoyance.

Zalaya and Grayson both looked at him and asked the same exact question, "Then why did you come out here?"

Godwin just frowned, gave a snort and stormed out of the tent, "I missed her," he barked. "Is that so terrible?"

Grayson followed him, caught his arm and turned him to face him. "Don't do this, boy. Don't fall for a foreign peasant. You need to think about your future, Rhûn's future," he said seriously.

Godwin didn't think, he didn't even blink, he just punched Grayson right in the jaw. Grayson was knocked back, but managed to stay on his feet. Godwin's face instantly reflected his apology, "Grayson…"

He waved his hand to stop him, "Forget it. I can see it is too late. Watch yourself, boy. It's not the war that will destroy you." He rubbed his chin, testing the hinge of his jaw a moment before he spit a little blood. He looked at Zalaya who stood stunned in the doorway of her tent. "There is your downfall, Overlord. Mark it well." He spoke quietly, so she would not hear and then he mounted his horse. "Do what you will; I've done with your teaching."

Godwin watched as he rode away. He couldn't for the life of him figure where he'd gone wrong in caring for Zalaya. It just shouldn't matter. He mounted up his horse and sighed as he looked back at Zalaya. "I am sorry, but war has no place for you. If I had to worry over you… Please, don't ask me again."

"Go in peace, Ranger. I will not ask again," she said. "Goodnight."

Godwin scanned the hills, now thinking of her safety. "Without Skrug here, I do not like the thought of you staying out here. Come into the wood."

Zalaya's expression was angry, "Go make peace with your friend. I will be here. I need no Dragon to keep me safe."

Godwin sighed, "Zalaya…"

She turned and went into her tent without another word. He stared after her feeling like a fool. He'd nearly kissed her and for that he fought with his best friend and then got shut out. Was love always this complicated?

"Goodnight, Zalaya." He paused, wanting to say more, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. He turned back to the wood and rode away.

A moment later, Zalaya emerged from the tent to watch him with eyes full of tears. His friend had been right. As a foreign peasant, she would destroy him. Maybe not right away, but sooner or later his people would resent her. She had no right to stay here, she had to leave, tonight.

* * *

Godwin tried to push the encounter form his thoughts as he rode to Cilmo's house. He was surprised to find Kiirar's horse out front, but he shouldn't have been. He left his horse and mounted the stairs.

_"Hello in the house,"_ he called as he reached the landing.

Ally met him at the door with her hands on her hips, _"Did you know they were beaten? Did you know they were branded? Have you any idea how brutally they were treated?"_

_"I suspected," _he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His headache was getting worse.

Ally offered him a sympathetic look, _"Have you even eaten yet?"_

_"Not lately," _he sighed,_ "Where are the children?"_

Kiirar stepped outside, _"She's no child."_

_"What is it Kiirar? Must we argue more today?" _Godwin asked.

_"No, but I would know what you are about here. What is she to you?"_ Kiirar asked.

_"Oh, has the world gone mad? She's what…twelve… maybe?"_ Godwin gasped.

Ally frowned at the both of them, _"She and her brother are going to stay here. Godwin, you are hereby released of your obligation to them. I will look after them, end of discussion! Now, go reassure her, tell her whatever she needs to hear, and eat something!"_ And then she stormed back into the house, fuming.

Cilmo poked his head out and shook his head at them, _"Never argue with a princess."_

_"Sorry Cilmo, I didn't mean to burden you with them," _Godwin said seriously.

_"I offered, and you need to keep your head clear. Just get it over with, then you can relax,"_ Cilmo said.

Godwin nodded and went in search of Luna. He found her sitting in the window seat looking outside.

"Luna, remember how I told you that you and your brother were free?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Cilmo and Ally want to take care of you and your brother; you would be part of the family here, not a servant but family. They can give you a good home, better than I can," he said seriously.

"But he is an Elf," she said.

Godwin looked at her with understanding, "So is my father. Give him a chance to show you that Elves can be good. I wouldn't leave you with someone who would hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Luna looked at him and finally had the courage to ask a question she'd been holding. "You told us to call you Forwin, but they keep calling you Godwin. Who are you?"

He smiled, "I am Godwin, son of Silverhelm and heir to the high seat of Overlord."

Her eyes doubled in size and she slid off the seat and dropped to her knees, "My lord, you have returned…" she sobbed. "They whisper of your existence, and the warlords tremble at the knowledge that you live, but until now…"

"Shhh," he said. "Get up, Luna. Live here with my friends and have peace."

She looked at him through misty eyes, "But to serve our Overlord…"

"If you could remember anything about the place where you were taken…" he tried to think of a way to say it delicately, but she stopped him.

"The slave retraining camp," she said flatly.

Godwin looked at her with sympathy, "I just want to know where it is, so I can stop it form happening."

"It is in the North, in the foothills of the mountains," she said. "I cannot tell you exactly where, we were blindfolded."

Godwin was pleased to see her in a real gown, and it was only now that he realized what Kiirar had been trying to tell him. She looked much more mature than he'd first thought. It was as he was looking her over that he noticed the scar on her arm, and his blood ran cold. "Who gave you this mark?"

"He was Avari, and he carried a whip. On his right cheek is a small scar, like from a knife, and his eyes were… like they were empty. He has no name but we all called him _Gayaer,_ the _dreaded one._"

Cilmo, Ally and Kiirar all listened discreetly from a distance. But it was Kiirar who was the most moved by her story. He wanted to get his hands on this _Gayaer._

"Thank you, Luna," Godwin said.

"No, thank you for saving me from the palace. I can only guess at what my fate would have been," she said. "Thank you for everything."

Godwin stood and gave her a nod of farewell and then headed for the door. Kiirar caught his arm and Godwin just glared at him.

_"I'm sorry. I thought…"_ Kiirar started to say, but Godwin just interrupted.

_"It seems everyone is thinking such things of me today. Forget it. You'll have to gain Cilmo's permission, not mine, so leave me in peace!"_ Godwin said and then he left. He needed to get some sleep, right after he talked to Grayson. He wouldn't leave their differences unsettled. He refused to lose that friend.

* * *

Grayson sat by one of the camp fires alone, nursing a sore jaw and a bruised ego. He thought his advice mattered more to Godwin than a punch thrown in anger. He never would have expected a woman to come between them, but apparently that is what happened. He sighed and thought of the complexities of the heart. He'd never been interested in any woman the way Godwin seemed to be in that Lossoth. He tossed a small stick in the fire and his mind wandered to Rowyna. How strange that he should think of her now. He remembered how her golden hair was allowed to hang free, framing her perfectly beautiful face. Not even a bruise could detract attention from the fathomless depths of her hazel eyes. Such courage in a woman was rare…

"Master Grayson," Godwin said softly as he sat beside him.

Grayson never looked up, "No apology is needed."

"I offer it anyway. You offered me advice and I spurned your wisdom. My heart is torn, and it is painful. I care for her, but my obligations force me to ignore my feelings. I think I will be destroyed with or without her."

"What has passed between you?" Grayson asked.

"Nothing yet, but…"

"Just keep it that way," Grayson said, and then he chuckled. "I have no wisdom where women are concerned. I was wrong to tell your heart not to love. Such feelings cannot be swayed, but you must remember who you are, and who she is. You cannot afford any missteps."

Godwin looked at his hands, remembering the feel of her in his arms for that brief moment. He refused to give up his hopes. If he was Overlord, he should be able to have happiness, no matter what her heritage was. "I know," he sighed. "Are you still angry with me?"

Grayson just smirked, "Only a little and it will pass when the throbbing in my jaw subsides. Sleep in peace, the fence is mended."

"Goodnight then," Godwin said as he stood. "I should go home. We will leave on the morrow, and I should spend a little time with my sister before I go."

"Shower them with your love, boy. It could be a very long time before you see them again," Grayson said and then he went into the nearest tent.

Godwin was headed home, but his thoughts were on Zalaya. It would be a long time before he saw her too. He didn't know how he would cope without her near. Her friendship had become important to him, and he felt like he was betraying her by leaving her behind. Somehow when she was near he felt stronger, but it was just his boyish fancy. He had to be strong on his own. Everyone was counting on him.


	18. Army of Allies

**Army of Allies**

Zalaya headed north, not really sure why, it was just a direction really. It had taken her several hours to break camp. She took down the tent and packed up all the comforts, including the gowns. She rode out in her Lossoth attire, loathe to take anything out of charity, especially now. He didn't need her; he'd made that perfectly clear. She had been a fool to come this far. Without Skrug as a possible weapon, she was of little value to him and his march into his homeland. She left on foot, but as the hour grew late, she was weary. It was then that her path crossed that of a lone rider, an old man. She warily slipped into the shadows, but he had already seen her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her pointedly.

"My business is not your concern, old one. Be on your way," she said more rudely than she'd intended.

He rode over to where she'd hidden and looked down at her with sympathy. "Princess, how came you so far from your home?"

She looked up and recognized the kind face of Radagast the Brown. "Wizard?"

"What has happened to you, child?" he asked.

"The story is a long one, not easy to tell or hear. I behaved foolishly, and now I am paying the price. You would be merciful if you would simply smite me where I stand," she said, stepping out of the shadows, closing her eyes and holding her arms out wide, waiting for his strike.

He laughed, though he found little humor here, "I would hear the tale, and I would hear it all. There is more at stake than your broken heart, princess."

"I am no princess…" She opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, "What know you of such things?"

"I see much more than the eyes of men or beast, Morzethu," he said with a twinkle of starlight in his eyes. "Your pain is misplaced, the battle isn't over; it hasn't even begun. The man you followed needs you. Do not abandon him now, so near the trials he will face."

"I am not of his race, nor am I of acceptable class to even speak to a king…." she said in exasperation.

Radagast frowned, "Who has said so, him?"

She looked at the ground, "No."

"Have you no idea who you are? Have you learned so little in your time with Tom Bombadil?" he pressed.

"How did you know…?"

"Royal blood is in your veins, child. Your line is that of Arvedui himself, his ring is proof," Radagast said.

"Then I am an heir of his indiscretions, a common…"

Radagast dismounted, hiding his frown at her comment. "Considering how far back that goes, I doubt it would be held against you. Truthfully, it was the woman he gave the ring to that passed on most of the honor in your family. She was the first to bear your gift."

"My people shun me as though I am to be feared. What honor is there in that?" she asked bitterly.

"The honor is that your heart is still kind despite your treatment. Or was it another that freed your people from the burden of the refuge? Your courage has set them free," he said.

"I have yet to pay the price for that," she said flatly, knowing it was viewed as a crime, especially after what she found there. "I fled to this place."

Radagast sighed, "Go back to the wood, and fulfill your promise."

"Without Skrug, what can I do to help the Ranger now?" she asked seriously.

"When your time comes, you will know. If you abandon him now, he will never reach Hergrovine and all hopes for peace will be lost. His bloodline must take the throne," Radagast said firmly. "I'll not have wasted these past years for naught! You're a formidable woman and the ring on your finger is overdue for a show of power."

She looked at the ring, and the stone glowed warmly on her finger, "I'm afraid to use it," she said softly. "Rings of power…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Those to be feared have passed away. Trust in yourself and your heart. You and he were meant to meet, meant to be friends…"

"He told me I couldn't go," she said.

"And you listen to his every command," he said with a smirk and a cocked brow.

She looked away and smiled sheepishly, "Not exactly."

"You know what you must do then," he said seriously. "Can I count on you?"

She looked into his eyes, still amazed that he placed so much responsibility on her. "Lord Wizard, what will become of me?"

"I do not know," he said softly. "But if you truly love him, you will do as I ask, no matter what the consequences."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. He was right of course. She would die before she let anything happen to Godwin, and she'd never regret it. "Then I must go," she said. "The army departs tomorrow, and I need to follow."

He handed her the reins to his horse, "Go in peace, Zalaya, Morzethu of Lossoth, descendent of Arvedui and keeper of the Ring of Barahir."

She mounted up and gave him a respectful nod. "Someday, I would hear the full tale of the titles you have revealed to me."

Radagast stepped back, "Today is not that day," he said and gave his horse a slap on the flank to send her on her way. When she was well down the path and out of earshot he sighed, "Go swiftly now and look after your king."

* * *

Godwin's heart was heavy all night, and he couldn't sleep. He had to speak to Zalaya again, but this time he would take a chaperone. Early, shortly after the sin had peeked over the horizon he found his father outside on the porch. 

"Ada, will you take a ride with me this morning?" he asked.

"Of course," Alcon said, following his son to the stable. He didn't ask, nor did he need to, where they were going. They took the trail he'd expected and the fastest shortcut he knew that would take them to the hill where the Lossoth woman had camped. What he didn't expect was to find it neatly packed up and deserted. He could feel his son's pain instantly.

"What happened," Alcon asked, quite shocked that she would just leave.

"I refused to take her with me. I expect she decided she could no longer wait here for a foolish boy to return," he said quietly, his face devoid of emotion. "I am a fool."

"You are a king," Alcon said firmly. "Women make all men fools, but now is no time to worry over this one. Put her from your mind, son. Today you begin your march to the throne. Act like the regal commander that I know you are."

Godwin turned to him with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, "If Lyneya had walked away from you like this, how would you feel?"

Alcon's face paled, "Godwin, if it was meant to be, she would have stayed."

Godwin's jaw tightened and Alcon could see the muscles flex in his neck a moment before he finally sighed and relaxed. "My people had to come first," he said, barely above a whisper. "Come, Ada, we leave as soon as everyone has eaten and packed."

Alcon knew his pain would endure for some time, but he'd put a brave face on it. He would recover, his heart was strong.

* * *

Skrug and Goldas lay half entangled in each others wings and tail, drowsy from their amorous play. But Skrug awakened suddenly, his heart racing with sudden woe. His mind immediately thought of Zalaya, and he realized he'd forgotten all about her. He raised his head, and tried to think of where she'd last been. 

"Rest," Goldas slurred softly in complaint to his movements.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, love. I must be about an errand," he said quietly. "I'll return soon."

She opened her eyes and looked at him as he untangled himself from her. "What errand?"

"The woman you would have eaten," he said flatly. "I fear she is in trouble."

"What of me?" she asked, obviously hurt as though snubbed. "I must find a place to nest, and soon after we… after all our…"

"Claim your nest, I will return to you," he said.

She looked at him angrily, "I should have eaten her."

Skrug looked at her with guilt in his eyes, "Do not make me choose between you, Golden beauty. Until you've dealt with a human the likes of her, you'll not understand. I swear, I will return to you, but I swore an oath to her as well, and I must keep it."

"Begone then, Brood Master. Don't return to me until your obligations to that human are fulfilled, for if you leave me for her again, we will quarrel to the ruin of one of us. I'll not abide a human as competition for your affections."

"So be it," he said, masking his anger. He took off, never looking back. He started his search in the mountains where he'd first met Goldas, and gradually circled out from there. He realized he was likely wasting time. If she had gone anywhere, she'd gone to her King. He headed south, carefully staying hidden in the clouds out of habit. Somehow he didn't feel so bad about leaving his new mate. What did that mean?

* * *

The main path out of the wood was lined with all the wives and well wishers as the army rode out. Godwin had expected for much of the force to be on foot, but Eomer had contributed a number of mounts to the cause along with quite a few more riders. Aragorn had seen to the rest of the forces mounts and the elves had contributed arms and supplies. Godwin led the way with many of the captains in the front ranks. Alcon, Cilmo, Legolas and Thelyn led those from the wood. Aragorn, Polodrin, and Ravo led those from Gondor while Gilver led those from Rohan. Grayson and the rangers were in the first group as well, staying very close to Godwin. Nothing had been said, but they had appointed themselves his personal guard, and none opposed it, not even Godwin. Failon remained home to look after his brother's families and to help guard the wood in Legolas' absence. Much of the watch had joined the army, and it would be some time before they returned. Nyére rode beside her husband, though she was not to fight. Her role was that of organizing the camp, and to her credit, she was good at it. That morning had run smoothly, and they were ready to depart much sooner than Godwin had expected. They halted at the square a moment and Legolas dismounted to speak to his wife while Godwin spoke to the gathered crowd. 

"You are lady of the wood, and you will be in command while I'm away," he said softly as he hugged her.

"I don't want that responsibility," she sniffled.

"Failon will help you," he said. "Don't worry."

"Be careful."

He gave her a smile, "Always."

She gave him a dazzling smile, not wanting anyone to see her cry. Then Godwin addressed the crowd.

"Nowhere I have ever traveled have I felt as welcome as I do here. This will always be the home my heart will love. I thank you all for your love and friendship, and for your husbands and sons who ride with me today. I will strive to send them home to you as soon as I can. _Namarii."_

There was an eruption of cheer and farewells in answer, and as soon as Legolas mounted up, they were on their way. Once the entire force had cleared the wood, Godwin turned Northeast at an urgent pace. He wanted to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. He didn't even spare a glance at the hills when they passed them. He couldn't allow himself to think about what he'd lost, what he'd spurned. He couldn't afford to let his resolve waiver.

* * *

Zalaya had ridden ahead, not wanting to be hiding at the tail of the army the whole way. She'd found a good place to shadow them that was hidden from the main road. The country was even more desolate than she'd imagined, but the dry rocky terrain lent itself to concealment. There were lots of hills and boulders, yet you could see for miles. She could foll9ow from a great distance without fear of discovery, at least, that was her plan. And Radagast had prepared her far better than she'd thought. His saddlebags were packed with all the supplies she'd need for a long journey. She wouldn't have to hunt for food, only follow. 

Her thoughts drifted to all he had said, the truth of who she was and her importance to Godwin's journey. What had he meant he'd never reach his throne without her? Would his life be in danger… more so than usual for a war? Was she to save his life somehow? Perhaps that was it, she would intervene during a battle when least expected and save him from death. She smiled at the thought. He would find her fallen at his feet, wounded from the arrow that was meant for him, and he'd have a tear in his eyes. With her last breath she'd confess her love. Yes, that was what she expected, and she accepted it. He could never love her, but that was okay. It didn't matter. If she could help him, she could die happy. She saw the army, several thousand strong, heading for a semi hidden valley where they could camp. She hoped they could keep out of sight as long as possible. Once word of their presence got out, the resistance would be terrible.

* * *

Godwin sat by the fire with Aragorn, Thelyn and Garrick. They were nearing a crossroads where Garrick would meet with a messenger from Richter. It was time to find out just how many from Rhûn stood with their Overlord. 

"How many men should I send with you?" Godwin asked. "A discreet number, or a force?"

Grayson stepped into the light of the campfire and looked at Garrick pointedly, "Are you meeting your man at Deadwood?"

Garrick, who knew where his thoughts were, nodded. "Yes, and I recommend a discreet, but formidable group, maybe ten."

Godwin nodded, but Grayson looked at him with a sober expression, "I'll see to it. I have a small errand I must deal with in that filthy little inn."

Godwin didn't ask or protest. If Grayson felt that strongly, he would allow it. "Then I'll not worry over the success of the meeting." He unrolled the map and showed both men his proposed meeting place. "Here, as quickly as you can manage."

Garrick smiled, "You choose well, my Lord. It is a well hidden canyon, and easy to defend. We can be there by nightfall if we leave for the meeting now."

Grayson stood, ready to call together ten good men, but Godwin called him back. "And your errand?"

Grayson turned to him, "No time to explain. I'll return with the rest of your army," and with that, he headed to the fire where the Rangers had gathered. "Ten volunteers…" was all he said before they all stood. None asked the reason, nor did they care. He selected the fastest riders and they joined Garrick at the edge of camp.

"We ride to meet the easterling army," Grayson said. "It will be a long night, but the need for haste has earned us all a ride under the stars."

"Then stop talking and lead on," Berelad said in annoyance.

Grayson turned to Garrick, "Lead on, friend."

Garrick gave him a curt nod and took off at an unexpectedly fast pace, but the Rangers were not bothered by that. If haste was needed, then so be it.

* * *

Alcon and Legolas were scouting around the camp, quietly watching for any that might stumble upon them. They were on foot, careful to remain in the shadows. Legolas suddenly stopped and held his finger to his lips in warning to Alcon to be quiet. The pair listened, and then heard the faint whinny of a horse. It was too far from the camp to be one of theirs. Alcon pointed to a small stand of trees half hidden by a small rise and a few boulders. Legolas circled one way and Alcon the other. The camp was close to theirs, and it was too much of a coincidence to be ignored. Alcon was the first to catch sight of the camp, and somehow, he wasn't nearly as surprised as Legolas was. 

"Lady Zalaya?" he said dumbfounded.

She paled, but said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

"Shhh!" she whispered quickly. "Sound carries out here you know." She stood and looked toward the camp, hoping that no one had heard them.

"You came anyway," Alcon said, hiding his amusement. "He refused to let you come, but you did anyway."

She turned away from them, embarrassed beyond words. "I had to," she said. "I can't explain it, but I know he will need my help somewhere along the way. I promise I won't interfere with anything, and I'll stay away until I can help."

Legolas was confused, but something about her story seemed familiar, and he was suddenly reminded of Miranda who followed Aragorn. He had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How do you know this?" Legolas asked seriously.

She backed away, suddenly feeling very threatened by the tall blonde Elf, but Alcon stepped between them.

"Travel with us," Alcon said. "You can help Lady Nyére with the cooking. No one would question it."

She shook her head feverishly, "No, he must not know I came…"

Legolas just crossed his arms, _"Alcon, what are you about here?"_

Alcon looked at him with fire in his eyes, _"Trust me."_

"Please don't tell him," she said softly.

Legolas just sighed.

"If you don't come with me, I will march right back there and tell him you are out here," Alcon said.

The color fled from her face, "But…"

Alcon crossed his arms, "Pack."

She resigned herself to the fact that she had no choice. She quickly packed her saddlebag and grabbed the reins of her horse. She looked at him expectantly and he just gave her a curt nod before heading straight back to camp.

"We finally understand each other," Alcon said.

"He will not thank you for this," she said softly. "He didn't want me to come."

Legolas watched her, noting the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Men say foolish things sometimes," Alcon said. "His thought was to protect his friend, not reject her."

Zalaya knew otherwise. She would destroy his chance to marry an easterling maid if she allowed him to let his feelings for her get out of hand. She would have to be careful. His father may have just ruined everything.

* * *

Godwin sat by the fire alone, lost in thought. Most of his men and the other captains had retired for the night, save the generous watch that was posted. Several of his men had urged him to rest, but he couldn't settle down. He took a drink of his tea and sighed. The sound of approaching feet shook him from his thoughts and he looked up just in time to see his father leading Zalaya to him. His heart skipped a beat, but he kept his expression bland. 

"Look what I found shadowing our army," Alcon said with a smile.

The guilt on her face was plain and she would ot look at him.

"I told you there was no place for you in my army," he started to say, and then raised a hand to keep his father from interrupting. "But Lady Nyére could use a hand with the meals and handling of the camp. Would you accept such a job?"

She slowly met his eyes, and her lips turned up in the slightest smile, "I would."

Godwin gave her a nod, "Then go and rest. Breakfast preparations will start early."

Alcon waited for her to leave before he spoke again. "That's all you have to say to her?" Alcon said in annoyance.

"What else is there to say, Ada?" Godwin asked in annoyance.

Alcon frowned at Godwin, unsure of where his coldness suddenly came from. "She loves you, boy, can't you see it?"

"I don't have time for such things right now, and for me, I can only offer her friendship. She will get over it," he said.

Alcon knew better, "If that will help you sleep at night, go ahead and try to make that work for you." And with that, Alcon left. Had he ever been that stupid? He was sure that sometime in his youth he'd been that naïve.

* * *

Word of a large army leaving the very wood in question was not hard to miss. Tragarz was certain that his wayward Morzethu was involved somehow. Such a trail was not difficult to follow by day or night. He and his men headed east into the dark lands of evil. Whatever else was happening, he would find a way to take the woman back. No one turns their back on Forodwaith, no one.

* * *

Skrug found her camp deserted, but he could smell a trail of many men, horses and elves heading east. There is where she went, and where he'd promised to go. So the time for battles had finally come. He smiled, his heart quickening at the thought of excitement. He had found his heart's desire; perhaps he could help her catch hers, her king. Yes, he would play matchmaker for her. It was the least he could do in repayment of her friendship. He yawned, tired from all the excitement of late. He would catch up with them tomorrow. He could fly, after all. It wouldn't take that long to find them.

* * *

Zalaya was a good hand with cooking for a large group, and Nyére was impressed. She was more than thrilled with the help but even happier with the company. 

"I was afraid I would have to put up with all these men all alone," she said to Zalaya with a smile.

Zalaya smirked, "They have deep respect for you," she said. "And your husband would defend you if that were not the case." She glanced at Polodrin who was obviously watching his wife.

"He will be busy soon, and there will be little time for more than a hello now and then," she said. "We do not even stay together. He felt it was unfair to the others."

Zalaya gave her a sympathetic smile, "He seems like a good man, my lady. You are blessed," she said.

Nyére looked at her, noticing how her eyes often glanced at Godwin where he sat with the captains. She smiled to herself but said nothing. This journey might be fun to watch. Godwin was overdue for love.

The meal was over quickly and the breaking of the camp ran smoothly once again. He was pleased with the way everyone did what was needed without orders from him. He had tried not to watch Zalaya, but managed to sneak a look in her direction from time to time. He felt calmer and surer of himself just having her near. She worked hard without complaint and that made his chest swell with pride. Along the trail, she rode with Nyére, somewhere back in the ranks. He wished she could ride with him, but that was undeniably out of the question. Grayson would probably have something to say about her presence when he returned, but in this instance, Godwin would put his foot down. He shelved his claim on her but she was still his friend. He wouldn't turn her away again, not even for his best friend.


	19. Poetic Justice

**Poetic Justice **

Grayson, Garrick and the riders rode into Deadwood by mid morning. It seemed rather quiet except for the obviously full corral of horses beside the inn. Garrick frowned.

"Warlord's men," he said to Grayson. "We'll have to be careful. Just you and I should go in, have your men wait."

Grayson nodded in agreement and they dismounted. Grayson told Berelad to be ready for a hasty departure and then the pair went inside. It was dimly lit, and it was obvious that the riders inside had been there for a while. It was already rowdy, as though the previous night had not ended yet. Garrick spotted his contact, a young man near the back of the tavern. They discreetly exchanged looks, but Grayson was searching the room for Rowyna. She was nowhere in sight. He leaned over to Garrick and spoke low.

"Where is your sister?" Grayson asked.

Garrick sighed, "I'm not sure, but we must leave before these men take notice of us," he said, heading for the door.

Grayson frowned, but followed. Outside, they were joined by the young man who'd slipped out the back. He was already mounted and ready to go.

"Where is Rowyna?" Garrick asked.

"She was sent upstairs not ten minutes ago," Rolf said soberly.

Garrick's expression was angry, "Whose room?"

"The black captain…" Rolf started to say, but Garrick didn't need to hear the rest. He turned back to the door, beckoning for Grayson to follow. "Wait! There are nearly twenty of them…"

Grayson just said, "Helgoth…"

Helgoth rolled his eyes, "All right, this is apparently a rescue. Everyone into the tavern…"

Grayson held a hand up to halt them as he stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. The men were all drunk, and that was perfect. "You just be ready, I'll get Rowyna."

Garrick crossed his arms, "Are you sure you want to go in there yourself?" he asked meaningfully.

Grayson just glared at him and headed straight for the stairs. He reached the top and looked at the various doors carefully. Only one had any light showing from within. That was the door he knocked on.

"Begone! I have paid, I'll not be disturbed…" the angry male voice shouted.

Grayson burst through the door sword in hand. "Your time is up, the woman is coming with me," Grayson said flatly. The dark haired man stood there, his shirt open and his fist full of Rowyna's hair. He stared at Grayson in disbelief, never having expected such a disturbance. His sudden anger was apparent in his reddened face. Rowyna's face was a deep shade of red as well but not from anger, from humiliation.

"Wait your turn," the black captain said, realizing his sword was not in reach.

"Release her, and we will leave you unharmed," Grayson said in a dangerously calm voice.

The captain looked at her with curiosity, "What have you done for him that you've not done for me to gain such devotion?"

"Let me go, Kolbern. Your life is in danger the longer you detain me," she warned.

His mouth twisted into an angry frown and he shoved her away from him. He looked at Grayson with contempt. "This is not over."

Grayson caught Rowyna and pulled her into a hug, "Yes it is," he said meaningfully. He knew that he would meet this captain again, but Rowyna's slavery was finished. He backed away, bringing her with him. "If I hear a sound from you, I'll return and kill you." He closed the door, sheathed his sword and took Rowyna by the hand.

He never said a word to her; he just led her down the stairs and out the front door. The men in the tavern barely took notice of them. They stepped out onto the boardwalk and Garrick held out his hand for Rowyna to ride with him, but Grayson led her past him and helped her up onto his horse before mounting up behind her. Garrick drew back his hand, but he was clearly annoyed.

Grayson just nodded to Rolf to lead them and the group left town quickly. Rowyna remained silent, and her back was stiff and unyielding. Grayson's arms reaching around her for the reins was unnerving her. How could he see her like that and not hate her?

"Never again, Rowyna, never again will men treat you so hurtfully," Grayson said quietly in her ear. "For you, the war is over."

"It will never be over," she answered him bitterly. "I am forever ruined, Ranger. I'll not be free until my death."

Grayson's heart sank, and all he could do was just slip his arm around her waste in hopes of comforting her. After a few moments thought, he knew exactly what to say, "How can a woman with such courage in the face of evil men become a coward among her friends? Your brothers love you, and shame does not become you."

There was a long period of silence until finally, as they were nearing their destination she spoke. It was so softly that Grayson had to strain to hear. "Thank you for coming for me." She didn't sound happy, but she had made and effort to be grateful.

"You're welcome," he said through the lump in his throat.

Rolf halted the riders near a cliff that rose above the rocky hills. He turned to Garrick, "They await us in the canyon. Should we go in, or just sound the call?"

Garrick looked at Grayson questioningly. He was still irritated at his taking charge of his sister, but he knew Rowyna could handle herself. She'd put him in his place soon enough.

Grayson just furrowed his brow, "We need to leave soon if we are to meet at the appointed place. Sound your call."

Rolf pulled a horn from his saddlebag and blew a low pitched droning call. It was an eerie sound, almost sad and mournful. But a moment later, there was an answer, and another… and another. All the horns sounded as if they came from different places. As riders began to emerge over all of the surrounding hills, Grayson realized that the hidden power of Rhûn was more formidable than he'd dared to hope. More horns echoed, and the men kept coming. They rode all manner of beasts from work horses to mules, but they seemed to be well armed. When all were accounted for, they had a force of several thousand. Grayson smiled, knowing that this force and the one they were meeting would put the army at more than ten thousand. In a land as divided and disorganized as Rhûn, that was an overwhelming power.

"I am Grayson, one of the captains. Your Overlord awaits," Grayson called.

There was a unanimous shout as men held their swords high and cheered. Grayson waited for it to die down and said, "Let's ride!"

* * *

Nyére seemed satisfied with the layout of the camp and saw to the campfires. She was surprised to find that Zalaya had already set up several fires and the main cooking fire. They worked well together, and in no time the comforting scent of wilderness stew filled the campsite. It took quite a few pots to cook enough food for all these men, but they managed. Polodrin stopped by to greet his wife, and Zalaya discreetly went in search of more wood, so they could speak privately.

"How is everything going?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said. "How is Godwin doing?"

"He seems distant and thoughtful, but when he speaks, I am impressed by how confident he is. I think he has surprised all the captains, and the King."

Nyére smiled, "That is good. Tell me, has he asked about Zalaya?"

Polodrin paused a moment, looking around for Godwin before speaking, "He most pointedly has not, which seems strange. Were they not good friends?"

Nyére frowned, "They were."

* * *

Godwin sat by the campfire in front of his tent, reading over a map. He'd already written notes and corrections on it, and was trying to get a feel for the terrain. His eyes glanced up from his study every now and then to see what Zalaya was doing. He kept the glances brief, but this time his eyes had to search for her. She was not near the cooking fire. He looked back at his map, but no longer thought of his work. He looked up again, still no Zalaya. He saw Nyére and Polodrin talking, and he smiled. Zalaya had given them privacy and would return soon. Back to the map…

The meal was soon served, and Godwin found himself swamped by his captains. They gathered around the campfire to chat, and he felt obligated to participate. As the evening wore on, he had forgotten about Zalaya, until he saw Nyére still working alone. He abruptly stood and walked over to the cooking fire.

"My lady, where is your assistant?" he asked.

"Zalaya went in search of wood, but that was some time ago. Perhaps she got lost?" Nyére speculated.

"When… when did she leave?" Godwin asked with building concern.

"Nearly two hours ago," Polodrin said as he joined them. "I was wondering when you would take notice of her. It seems you have no time for your friends until they are in trouble."

Godwin looked at him with more than just a little annoyance in his eyes, "If you have something to say, Prince, just say it."

"What's going on here?" Aragorn asked as he, Alcon and Legolas walked up.

"Nothing," Polodrin said quickly.

"Lady Zalaya left the camp two hours ago and has not returned," Nyére said.

Alcon cocked a brow at his son, but said nothing. Aragorn crossed his arms and waited, and Legolas just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going for a little ride," Godwin said flatly as he headed to where the horses were tied up.

Aragorn was about to say something about him being reckless going alone until he heard Godwin call Alasseo and Varno over. Apparently he'd finally learned that lesson.

The trio rode out of camp in the direction that Nyére said Zalaya had gone. They hadn't gotten far when they caught sight of a large company of riders approaching. They halted and watched. Grayson was leading them, and Godwin smiled. He had just doubled his army. They rode down to meet them, and Godwin smiled at Grayson.

"Welcome back," Godwin said.

"The men of Rhûn have answered your call," Grayson said.

"We are camped over that rise. See to organizing them into companies, and have their captains meet me at dawn. I have a short errand to run," he said vaguely.

"Errand?" Grayson asked in confusion.

"He misplaced his Lossoth cook," Alasseo said as they rode into the hills.

Grayson's expression was unreadable, but he'd been surprised by that. He looked over at Garrick and the rest of his family, including Rowyna. She'd refused to remain behind. Grayson had grudgingly allowed her to join them if she swore to remain in the camp as a cook. Allasseo's comment would have had him laughing, if it had been any woman but Zalaya. The fact that she was missing was proof that he'd been right about her. She was nothing but trouble.

Grayson looked at the Rangers he'd ridden with and just pointed for them to follow Godwin. "Keep him out of trouble." And with that, he started barking orders for the force to join those waiting over the rise.

* * *

Zalaya was frustrated and annoyed and… lonely. She had no one to talk to except Nyére, and all she talked about was her husband. She missed talking to the Ranger, and she missed Skrug. Skrug had his life back and a new mate. The Ranger had an army to lead and a country to claim. She had no reason to feel hurt by their absence, but she was. She had gathered a respectable pile of wood, but couldn't bring herself to go back yet. The sun was setting, and it was beautiful, and she just wanted to sit here and watch it for a while.

"Traitor," the word was whispered, and the icy coldness of it frightened her to death. She knew that voice.

"Tragarz," she said. "What are you doing here?" She knew he'd come for her, there was no other reason.

He stepped out of the shadows and looked at her with fury in his dark eyes. "The dragon, where is he?" he asked.

She looked at him in confusion, "He has gone and will trouble no one. Why do you care? He is just one…" she didn't want them to learn about Goldas. She still didn't know what the full truth of the Refuge was. They'd been keeping a dark secret.

"You forget your place," he said angrily as he grabbed her arms and shook her. "Evil woman, if it were not for your gift, I'd kill you right now."

"Kill me," she said emotionlessly. "There are no beasts close at hand to defend me."

"Not yet," he said smugly. "You will help me set things right first."

"What happened to all the other dragons?" she asked him flatly. "What treachery are you hiding?"

His hand struck her, hard, and she cried out as her head snapped to the side. "Oh!"

He threw her to the ground and grabbed her hands, tying them behind her. Once he was satisfied that she was restrained he helped her to her feet and smiled. She looked at him with disgust, but he just calmly gagged her.

"No point in leaving your weapon free," he said. "Silence is the safest thing for you, Morzethu. Come, my men are waiting for a good Dragon hunt. You are going to be our lure."

"I wouldn't count on that," Godwin's voice said quietly. "You have my friend there, and I have a few of yours."

Tragarz turned suddenly and saw some dozen men on horseback. They had his hunters as prisoners and their leader looked strangely familiar. "You! You are the one who started all of this! You took her from us!"

"As I remember it, she left on her own, and just happened to help me in the process. Now that I see how well you treat her, it's a wonder she never left before," Godwin said. He motioned for one of the riders to untie her, but Tragarz pulled out a long sharp curved blade and held it to her throat. Tragarz had a firm hold of her, and backed away from the riders as he pressed the point right against her skin.

"Keep your men back or I'll kill her," he said nervously.

Godwin slid off his horse and grabbed the nearest hunter as he drew his sword. "You threaten her life, but here is one of your own men. Release her to me, and I'll release them to you," Godwin said.

"No," Tragarz spit out.

"What? Are you mad? This is all your fault!" Zogar said angrily as he slipped his hand into his shirt and pulled out a small knife. He spun in Godwin's grip, and raised his hand for the blow, but Godwin just drove his sword into him, killing him.

"Well, you have_ two_ men here that I can return to you," Godwin said with a smirk, but then his expression grew serious. "Harm her, and it will not go well for you."

"Her death will doom us, but her life has ruined us…" Tragarz said angrily. "Evil… betrayer… the Refuge!"

Zalaya struggled in his arms and his blade cut her slightly. Blood ran down her neck and Godwin panicked.

"What will appease you?" he asked quickly.

"I want the dragon…" he started to say, but he never expected to get his wish so soon.

The sky lit up with a stream of fire, and Tragarz started laughing maniacally. Skrug landed behind him, leaving enough space for his comfort. Skrug could see how close Zalaya was to losing her life at his hands.

"Ask for a dragon, and you shall have your wish, little man. Release the woman," he said forcefully. "You have never known wrath like that of a dragon."

"Blue vengeance, how good of you to come," Tragarz said with a smile. "Now at last I can finish it…"

Skrug looked at the man with confusion, hurt and anger. Finish what?

"You're not in much of a position to do anything," Godwin said coldly as he raised a hand to Skrug to ask him to wait. "If you would live, then release her."

Zalaya closed her eyes and concentrated on her ring. She couldn't speak, but she could scream, if a bit muffled. It was her voice that was supposed to hold the power. Her gasps vocalized into angry muffled cries and she looked skyward to an owl that had been hunting small prey. Her ring glowed, and she felt a surge of relief when the owl changed direction and descended. His silent wings made him the perfect distraction. Tragarz would never hear him coming.

"Oh, but I believe I am," Tragarz said smugly. "Do I not hold the very weapon you would steal from me? And will she not, out of gratitude for my rescue, return with me willingly? Surely she knows where her loyalty should lie…" he glanced down at her, his eyes glazed over and put the question to her. "Charm the beast to sleep, and all will be forgiven, Morzethu. You can return to your people as a champion."

Zalaya never had to respond. The owl swooped down and sunk both talons into Tragarz's arm, ripping it away from Zalaya's neck. She immediately dove away from him, leaving him exposed, and ending the standoff. His struggles against the owl had him distracted. He never saw the blow that Godwin dealt.

Godwin saw his opportunity swooping down, and he waited. When Zalaya was free, he stormed over to him and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The owl flew away, and Godwin just disarmed Tragarz and pinned him to the ground with his foot on his chest. He held his sword to his neck and stared down at him with pure fury on his face.

"Someone untie Lady Zalaya," Godwin said tersely. "Skrug, I understand you and this man have a few things to discuss," he added, glancing up at the dragon.

Skrug slowly smiled, "Indeed, if he is the warden of my prison. Tell me, little man, where is the rest of my family? When I went to sleep there were near twenty of us. Only Smaug is accounted for, where are the rest?"

Tragarz looked horrified, and he looked to his men for help, but they were in no position to render assistance. He looked up at Godwin, a man far too young to be in control of all these men, and all he said was, "Mercy."

Zalaya, now free of her bonds spun around and looked at Tragarz with shock clear on her face. "Mercy? You have the insolence to cry mercy? Have I not been your prisoner from my birth? Where is my mother? What was done to my father? What happened to all the dragons in your keeping?"

"They were never supposed to be released!" he said angrily. "Their age had passed! But our people were starving… dying. The hunters and fisherman lost their lives in their search for food during the coldest days. But we had meat enough to feed the whole world in the Refuge…"

"Murderer," Skrug whispered. "And you followed us here to regain this winter's provisions, me." His voice was dangerously quiet, but filled with icy fury.

"When did it start?" Zalaya asked.

"For three generations we have turned to the refuge in the darkest times, when food was scarce. The great winter was the first time," Tragarz admitted.

Everyone was horrified, all the men near enough to hear. Even his own hunters stared at Tragarz in shock. Godwin made a decision. "Skrug, he has confessed the crimes before witnesses, and I have no doubt to his guilt. I leave these three men to your judgment." He looked back at the other two men and everyone could see how furious he was. "Mount up. We will return to camp."

He stepped away from Tragarz and took Zalaya's hand. He pulled her along behind him and then mounted up. When he turned to her and offered his hand, she wordlessly took it and climbed up behind him. She felt horrible, all this was her fault. She brought this trouble to him, forcing him to get involved. She never should have come.

Godwin and the Rangers rode back to camp, leaving Skrug alone with the three men. No one doubted what would happen to them, and no one doubted the justice of it. Back in camp, Grayson just waited for Godwin to join him, but he never did. He escorted Zalaya to the tent reserved for her and Nyére and spoke to her there.

"Forgive me," she said quietly. "I should not have come."

Godwin felt sick to his stomach. He'd nearly lost her, and he'd given her the impression he didn't care for her. He took her hands in his and stared at the ground. "Zalaya, it pleases me more than I can say that you followed me. Our parting words were… at least for my part, foolish."

"Your words were not foolish, Ranger. You and I were never meant to be more than friends. I will attend to the duties of camp, cooking and, when needed, the wounded. There is nothing further that needs to be said," she said firmly as she slipped her hands out of his.

Godwin finally met her eyes, and they were unwavering. "Please, let me tend your wound," he said.

"That isn't really appropriate," she said, offering him half a smile.

"I'll have Lady Nyére see to it," Godwin said and then turned to go. He paused and looked back, catching her eye as she was about to enter the tent. "This was not your fault, Zalaya."

Zalaya's expression was bleak, and she nodded before disappearing inside. She stared at the floor and whispered to herself, "Yes it was."

* * *

Skrug walked over to the men he'd hated since he'd awakened. Now at last there were faces to put to his fury. He looked down at Tragarz and smiled wickedly. "The King has passed judgment, and now I pass sentence."

"No, I beg you…" Tragarz said, but Skrug moved too swiftly for him to finish. He just bent down, caught Tragarz in his mouth and tossed him in the air. Then he caught him again and swallowed him in one gulp.

He turned his attention to the other two men. Their hands had been tied, but they were not gagged. He looked at them and frowned. "You stand silent? Have you no desire to beg for mercy?"

Neither made and answer and Skrug sighed. "Very well." He snatched up one of them and devoured him much the same way he'd eaten Tragarz. After picking a pesky bone from his teeth, he looked at the last man. There was a confidence in him that he found intriguing. Not many men could see two men eaten and just stand there patiently waiting to be next.

"What is your name, hunter?" Skrug asked.

"Tozgrit, high hunter of the north, and chosen husband to the Morzethu," he said.

"Chosen by whom?" Skrug asked with a cocked brow.

"Your dinner," Tozgrit answered, still showing no signs of fear.

"You do not fear me?" Skrug asked.

"As a hunter of the farthest north, I walk with death every day, Dragon. When it finally comes to claim me, I am ready to face it like a man," he said. "Finish your punishment; I have nothing more to say."

"You killed my family," Skrug said.

"Tragarz has said so," Tozgrit affirmed. "If my life will appease you, then you need not carry your wrath back to the rest of my people."

Skrug frowned, annoyed at the very thought of such a thing, "Women and children know nothing of such things. What justice is there in that?"

Tozgrit looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time, "You mean, you wouldn't…?"

"I am a dragon, not a monster," Skrug said angrily. He looked into his eyes and it was clear the hunter was more honest than his companions. "You didn't know, did you?"

"I knew he had a secret, I didn't know what it was," Tozgrit admitted. "He was our leader. It was not my place to question him."

"If I set you free, what would you do with the life I return to you?" Skrug asked.

"I would go home and help my people survive another age," he said firmly.

Skrug paused, not sure if mercy was truly called for here. He reached a claw out to him, "Turn around," he ordered.

Tozgrit obeyed, and Skrug cut his ropes. "Go then, and see that you trouble the west no more."

Tozgrit looked at him, "What of the woman, she belongs with her people."

"Your life I give you," Skrug said. "Your claim on her is worthless. Go now before I change my mind."

Tozgrit backed away cautiously, unsure how he managed to gain this reprieve. He finally turned and picked up his pace when he heard a final warning.

"If ever I see you again, I will kill you," Skrug said flatly.

Tozgrit couldn't run fast enough…


	20. Plans and Confessions

**Plans and Confessions**

Zalaya found she had another tent mate, a woman named Rowyna. It was Rowyna who tended her wound and Nyére who boiled water for a poultice for it. Fortunately, the cut was small and shallow.

"You were lucky," Rowyna said.

"No, I lived," Zalaya said bleakly.

Nyére heard that comment as she entered and was taken back by it. "Zalaya, your enemies are gone now, you are free."

Zalaya sighed, "Just bandage it. I should check on Skrug. He will be upset after hearing such an evil tale."

Nyére frowned, "I don't expect any of us to be allowed to leave camp without an escort."

Zalaya and Rowyna both looked at her in annoyance, "What?" they both said in unison.

"I overheard the order," Nyére said bitterly. "We can thank Godwin, Grayson and my husband. Apparently we each have our own personal protectors."

Rowyna scowled angrily, "I think its time I had a talk with that Ranger."

Zalaya frowned but said nothing. She had caused enough trouble for one day. She'd prefer to avoid her protector for the remainder of the war. If she wanted to leave camp, she would. She had a dragon for protection.

Nyére just laughed, "Good luck," Nyére said.

* * *

Godwin sat at his campfire and stared at the flame dancing there. He was far away with his thoughts but Grayson had no qualms about interrupting him with a harsh throat clearing noise.

Godwin never looked up, "Save your speech, master Grayson. You have no ground to stand upon after bringing your own cook into this camp."

"I did not come to scold you this time," he said quietly. "I have just been scolded by your father, for some length of time. I have been more or less ordered to… stay out of your personal affairs."

Godwin glanced at his friend with a smirk, "Did he threaten you?"

Grayson frowned, "Most assuredly. I was surprised at how descriptive he was. He apparently likes your Lossoth… friend."

"She tends to grow on you after a while," Godwin said with a smile. "What of our lady spy? Is she well? I understood you had to rescue her."

"Rowyna is tougher than the heartiest Ranger. I have no doubt that she will be arguing with Lady Nyére over the running of camp before long," Grayson said.

Godwin looked at his friend with a knowing smile, "And you, are you okay?"

"Who spoke with you?" Grayson asked suspiciously.

"No one. If you recall, I was in Deadwood once before. I know what her duties were," Godwin said delicately. "You like her, anyone with eyes can see it."

"I'll not speak of such things with a boy," Grayson said in annoyance. "Keep your mind on your war."

Godwin was not easily dissuaded, "You forget how well I know you, Grayson. In all the years I've known you, I have never seen a woman turn your head. Now you are torn apart by a woman who… she, well…"

Grayson glared at him, "From this moment on, she is as pure in my eyes as any young maid. I'll draw swords with any man who insults her. She has suffered enough for your cause. No man in your army will sacrifice more than she has."

Godwin looked at him with respect. "I am humbled by your honor, my friend. I did not mean to give offense."

"I know, and you are right, it was not easy to see her there. But it doesn't change the fact that I admire her. In her heart, she is still innocent," Grayson said seriously. "I am sorry too, for insulting the Lossoth… Lady Zalaya. You have the right to love who you will. Do not let politics rule your heart."

Godwin sighed, "It is too late for that, but thank you."

Grayson looked at him with a sober expression, "It is never too late. Fix it."

"There is nothing to fix," Godwin said angrily as he stood to leave. "Words spoken cannot be taken back. There is a wall I cannot circumvent, and it was I who built it. Save your wisdom, it is useless in this matter." And with that, Godwin retired to his tent to brood in peace. All he could think about was the look on her face when she disappeared into her tent. She would not even let him tend her wound. That had hurt more than she would ever know.

* * *

The army traveled quickly now, keeping to a route suggested by Richter that hugged the rocky hills giving them some degree of cover. There were far too many now for them to go stealthily, and Godwin didn't care. He had one destination in mind, the slave camp. Some evils had to be dealt with before he would even consider looking at his throne. They stayed away from settlements, but occasionally passed by small farms. No one could be seen in the parched fields working, or in the corrals tending livestock, but they were there, and they watched. Three days' hard riding brought Godwin's army to the foothills of a mountain range that hugged the western shores of the sea of Rhûn. He had avoided it before, but now he would venture right into the heart of it. Somewhere up there he would find the root of treachery in his homeland. They made camp in the shadow of one of the mountains. The army was well hidden between the hills in a large open valley. A generous watch was set, and as the men made their fires, Godwin went in search of Zalaya. They had not spoken for days, not since their encounter with the hunters. He should have spoken with her before rather than waiting until he needed her. It would seem that he only spoke to her in time of need, and that was not the impression he wished to make. He found her tending to the cooking, and he was grateful that the other cooks were busy elsewhere.

"Zalaya," he said quietly, gaining her attention.

"My lord," she said respectfully.

Godwin frowned, "You need not be so formal," he said.

Zalaya straightened up from her stirring and crossed her arms, "You command all those here and you tell me I don't need to be formal? Do not be ridiculous Ranger, what is it you require? I am busy feeding your legion."

"Where is Skrug this night? I have a favor to ask him," Godwin said.

Zalaya sighed, "He hides, as you requested. I can call him here, or lead you to him."

"If he is hiding, how do you know where to find him?" Godwin asked, intrigued by her confidence.

Zalaya smiled, "If I close my eyes and concentrate, I can see what he sees."

Godwin stared at her in awe. She wore riding attire, shabby and plain, and she had flour smudged on her cheek. She stood with a big spoon in her hand and her arms crossed, annoyance clear in her blue green eyes, but she was never as beautiful as she was now. He wanted them to be friends as before, but he didn't know how to set things right between them.

"Woman, I beg your forgiveness," he said softly so only she could hear him.

Zalaya blushed suddenly and returned her attention to her stirring, "My lord, do not say such foolish things," she said quickly. "When Rowyna returns to tend this fire, I will take you to Skrug. Now, be about an Overlord's business and leave me to mine."

Godwin frowned, "This discussion is not over," he said flatly. "I'll be back in a few minutes, be ready."

Zalaya watched him go and frowned at his retreat just as Nyére joined her. "Who does he think he is?" Zalaya asked in exasperation.

"I believe he thinks he is the ruler of this land," Nyére answered with a chuckle. She looked at her new friend with a warm smile, "And I believe you are in love with him."

"Your beliefs are misplaced."

"I also believe he loves you," Nyére stated firmly.

Zalaya just glanced at her briefly and then looked back at the stew she was stirring. "Do not waste your time playing matchmaker for me, that wolf won't howl. Help Rowyna instead. She needs love, her heart is quite bruised. That grouchy Ranger would cut off his own arm to see her smile."

"Grayson is not grouchy," Nyére said seriously, "And you are changing the subject."

Zalaya straightened up and handed Nyére the spoon, "What is it with Elves?" She shook her head and headed into her tent a moment before emerging with her cloak on and her hood up. "I have to see a dragon about a favor," she said and headed to Godwin's campfire. She might as well get this over with.

* * *

Rowyna was carrying an armload of wood back to the cooking fire when she heard a voice behind her.

"Let me carry that for you," Grayson said.

Rowyna stopped dead. "Ranger, captains do not carry wood." She hoped he would get the hint from her brush off, but he would not be swayed. He stepped around her and took her bundle without another word and started walking.

Rowyna was more than a little annoyed. "Hey, Ranger, stop."

He turned to look at her and she was glaring at him. "Yes, my lady?"

"I have already thanked you for helping me, but I have no further need of a rescuer, and I've no use for your pity. There is nothing you can say or do that would impress me. Go back to your men and be about your business," she said angrily.

Grayson looked at her with pain in his eyes, "You wound me, lady," he said quietly, and then turned away and carried the wood to her fire. He dropped his burden and stalked back into the camp without looking back.

Rowyna hung her head and returned to tending the meal. She had wanted him to leave, and he did, but she didn't think it would make her feel this bad. She actually caught herself looking for him. She had to be some sort of fool. A woman who'd done the things she had done had no right to look for happiness. No man would ever look at her with anything other than lust, or pity. Her heart couldn't stand either one.

"Sister, what troubles you?" Garrick asked as he joined her by the fire.

"Nothing brother," she said.

"You lie poorly, Rowyna. Is it that Ranger? Has he been bothering you?" he asked her seriously. "You have had enough of that sort of attention. I will see that he leaves you in peace."

"No," she said quickly. "I have no need of your defense. He has done nothing wrong, he has been most kind, it is just… he continues to be nice to me…"

Garrick looked at her with humor clear in his eyes, "That is what is wrong. You have forgotten what it is to have a man treat you with respect. Get used to it, sister, you are among a different class of men now."

"No, all men have the potential to be scoundrels, some merely hide it better," she said bitterly.

"You were in that place too long," he said sadly. "I never should have allowed it."

"The choice was not yours," she said, "It will all have been worth it if the war goes well."

"Well or ill, nothing is worth the pain you have endured," Garrick said seriously. "Put it behind you. Don't carry it with you any more."

"It is behind me," she said. "I am a cook now."

"Lie to the Ranger, and lie to yourself, but do not lie to me. If it were behind you, his kindness would not bother you so," Garrick said flatly and left. He didn't like arguing with her, but she was being stubborn, as usual.

* * *

Godwin followed Zalaya out of camp and into the hills. It was quieter than he'd expected, so he was hesitant to talk out in the open. When they'd headed into a small ravine, he finally decided to tell her what was on his mind.

"Zalaya, I asked forgiveness for my harsh words but you called me foolish. Does that mean I am not forgiven?"

"You make a habit of foolishness today," she said. "There is nothing to forgive, which is why an apology is foolish."

"But there is," he said. "I have misled you these past weeks. I let you believe I no longer cared for you, but that would be a lie."

"Save your speech. I didn't come here for your affection; I owe you my life, twice over. A Lossoth pays their debts," she said.

"Who is the liar now?" Skrug's voice said softly out of the shadows.

Zalaya glared at him as he came into view. "Silence, Dragon, no one asked your opinion."

"Tell me, Skrug, for I value a dragon's opinion," Godwin said. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot, for I keep my word, even when it is foolishness that demands the promise. Ask the woman," Skrug said.

Godwin looked at her with a cocked brow, "I am waiting… woman."

Zalaya glared at him for using the same title that Skrug had given her. "He is but a simple beast."

"What is this lie?" Godwin pressed. "Do not let secrets stand between us."

"The truth would be worse," she said. "Be content Ranger and tell Lord Skrug of your errand."

Godwin stepped closer to her and looked down into her eyes, "Let me venture a guess."

"Foolish Ranger, are you not busy this night? Where is the urgency you had a moment ago?" she asked nervously.

"My truth is that I care deeply for you, more than a friend," he said. "Dare I hope that is your truth as well?"

Zalaya stepped back, "Dare to lead an army, dare to free your people, and dare to be Overlord, but do not dare to hope. Hope is for others, not for me. I have done my errand, here is your dragon. I have work to do in the camp."

She turned to go, but Godwin had one last thing to say, "Everything I have dared since meeting you I have been able to endure because you were there. Your friendship was my strength; please do not take my strength away from me now."

Zalaya stopped in her tracks and tears ran down her face, "Ranger, please…"

Godwin glanced at Skrug who walked away to give them privacy. Godwin put his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. "Zalaya, I love you." The confession felt right, and his heart suddenly lightened. "Look at me," he said as he urged her to turn and face him.

She turned and looked into his eyes. The depths of brown seemed endless, and she was once again struck by how handsome he was even in starlight. "Ranger, your throne…" she said as tears still flowed.

"Would mean nothing to me without you beside me," he said seriously.

"I will be here, standing behind you with this army, but I cannot stand beside you," she said softly. "Please, let me return to camp now."

Godwin hung his head and released his hold on her shoulders. He sighed, stepped back and watched as she nearly ran back to camp. It hurt, but one thing he knew for certain now. Her eyes revealed the truth she refused to admit. She loved him, though she would deny it. He could keep his hope, in time she would realize he would not give up on her. He had chosen his queen and no other would take her place.

"Sorry, little king," Skrug finally said. "Women are stubborn creatures."

"This one is the most stubborn of all," Godwin said. "Yet do I love her."

"Do not give up, she will come around," Skrug said lightly. "What is you errand?"

"I want to find the enemy. Would you honor me with a flight?" Godwin asked.

Skrug smiled and bent over for him to mount up, "Come, I will carry you. Where shall we look?"

"In these mountains they hide a training camp for slaves. I would free them and kill these traders in human flesh," Godwin said angrily. "We will need surprise on our side if we are to attack them without the prisoners being harmed. The terrain will be rocky and well hidden, it may be a hard search."

"They cannot hide from me. The moon is not even a quarter full, and it hides in the clouds. We can fly unseen this night," Skrug said as Godwin settled onto his shoulders.

Godwin smiled, "Thank you, Great one."

Skrug took off, heading straight up over the mountain range, "Anytime, Ranger."

Godwin hung on nervously at first but soon realized that Skrug maintained good balance in the air. It was as comfortable as riding a horse. "Why will no one use me name?" he finally asked Skrug, annoyed that he should pick up Zalaya's habit of calling him Ranger.

Skrug furrowed his brow in thought. "What is your name?"

"Godwin."

"When the Morzethu uses your name, then I will," Skrug said.

"She will not…" Godwin said sadly.

"When she finally comes to her senses and admits and faces whatever fear it is she carries, she will use your name. On that day, you will know the full truth that is in her heart," Skrug said.

Godwin was silently contemplating those cryptic words as he searched the valleys below. Finally, he heaved a sigh, "Thank you, Lord Skrug."

"Your servant, Lord Ranger."

The pair searched the mountains for hours for any signs of a settlement or camp. They took care not to be caught in moonlight, or out in the open. It was in the final hours of darkness, just before dawn when they finally found their quarry. Hidden in a box canyon was a camp, and Skrug's sharp eyes spotted Elves.

"Elves," Skrug whispered. "Dark haired Elves."

"Evil Avari," Godwin said bitterly. "This is the place."

"Cages," Skrug said, pointing to the far corner of the canyon.

Godwin looked and could see the open cages, merely corrals of bars against the cliff face. There was no shelter, no privacy, just two large cages, one for women, and one for men. They circled around for one last look. Most of the prisoners were quite young, and Godwin felt ill at the thought. There were far too many of them to attack now, even with a dragon. He would have to plan and organize a full attack. With one final look at the layout, noting the only visible entrance, Godwin told Skrug to head back.

"It is well hidden, but they can be trapped in that hole," Skrug said seriously.

"Indeed, but that is what worries me. It is not like Elves to be foolish. I expect they have another way out besides the one we could see."

Skrug was quiet, concentrating on speed without dumping his rider. At last there would be a battle. Skrug would enjoy finally having something to do. Once he openly attacked, he wouldn't have to hide. That would make this trip much more interesting.

* * *

Zalaya was helping with camp tear down when she saw Godwin stroll into camp. She watched him give the order to Grayson to call all the captains to his tent. When Grayson left him, Godwin looked right at her, and she felt her stomach flutter. He loved her, he told her plainly, and now his eyes were full of hurt and longing after her rejection. She felt horrible, she wanted to run to him, but she stood firm. He took one step in her direction and she quickly turned away and returned to her duties. Soon he was swamped with captains arriving for his meeting, and she sighed with relief when he finally retreated into his command tent. He would get over it in time. He had to see the wisdom in her refusal. He needed an easterling queen. His people would never accept a foreigner and he needed to have a strong claim to tame this land.

"How are you faring, my lady?" Alcon asked Zalaya, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Fine." She said flatly. "Will there be a battle?"

"Godwin found the slave camp. We will destroy it, and free the slaves before he turns his attention to the warlords," Alcon said. "It may be difficult though. They are well dug into a canyon, and it is hard to see their numbers and hiding places."

Zalaya looked at him with interest, "What if someone inside could tell you?"

"We have no spies they would take in. They prefer women and children," Alcon said. "Easier to frighten into submission and not as hard to control."

"Then I would be of interest to them," she said. "I will go."

Alcon looked at her a moment, "Zalaya, I did not mean that you should…"

"I know," she said. "And the Ranger would not wish to risk anyone on such an errand, but he needs it, and I want to go. Talk him into it, or I'll just do it on my own. You know that I can."

Alcon sighed, "You are a lot of trouble, my lady."

She smiled, "I know."

* * *

Tozgrit, master huntsman of the Lossoth, waited and watched the camp with interest. He couldn't care less about a dragon, but he knew his people still needed the Morzethu. She was the last carrier of power, the holder of the ring. He needed her, and what's worse, he still wanted her. He'd been her chosen husband since she was twelve. She was a beauty even then, but she had not come of age. He was her guardian for a time, under the strict guidance of old Talazora. At times he had been jealous of her charm with the animals, for she never looked at him the way she did that wolf. But she grew in grace and beauty, and there was fire in her… strength. The Lossoth both feared and revered her. If Tozgrit would return as High Lord, he needed her… and the Ring. But he would have to take great care. He doubted she would choose to come freely. He would have to take her, and she was surrounded by and army. It was quite obvious that the young leader, whoever he was, desired her for himself. Tozgrit would have to take her soon. He would shadow them and wait for his opportunity.

* * *

Polodrin looked at the sketch of the canyon layout Godwin drew. It would not be easy to get in unnoticed, even with ropes to climb down the cliffs. He wasn't sure the plan was a good one until he saw the place for himself.

"Do we even know how many are in there?" Polodrin asked.

"Does it matter?" Godwin retorted. "If needs be, I'll just go in there with Skrug and clean the place out myself."

Aragorn didn't want to get too involved with the planning, but felt the need to speak up. "I doubt there are very many if all you could see were three tents. My only worry is that there are caves hiding more of them, or passages leading out. We should have a look at the place in daylight."

"I think we need someone inside," Alcon finally said. "Perhaps a prisoner?"

"They would not be interested in any of the soldiers, even the youngest of the men would be too old to interest them. I saw only women and children…" Godwin paused and looked at his father's cocked brow with annoyance. "Absolutely not."

"It's not a bad plan," Polodrin said. "We would be close by, if anything went wrong."

"I'll not risk any of the ladies in camp," Godwin said. "I cannot ask it of them."

"You need not ask, we have a volunteer," Alcon said.

Godwin's face paled, "Send her in," he said, knowing that there was no way to avoid this now.

Zalaya stepped into the tent, her face set in stone, "I am the logical choice," she said. "I can call for help if it becomes necessary."

"And how will you explain your presence so far from Forodwaith?" Godwin asked.

"I am an outcast," she said. "I will not even have to lie. I will need to outfit my horse appropriately, and change back into my furs."

Godwin looked around the room at the various captains, all apparently liking the idea. He glanced at the cut on her throat, small and unbandaged now, but offensive to his eyes nonetheless. "If this woman were not a foreigner, but one of your sisters, daughters or wives, would you be so swift to place her in harm's way?"

"Ranger, you need eyes inside the camp," she said seriously. "Let me do this for you, for those children."

Godwin turned away quickly to cover the pain in his eyes, "See to it, then. We will prepare to surround the canyon as discussed." And with that, he stormed out of the tent, sparing an angry glance at his father on the way.


	21. Gayaer the Merciless

**Gayaer the Merciless**

Zalaya walked from her tent to her waiting horse drawing all sorts of curious looks from the captains and their gathered men. She was dressed in soft leather breeches and a matching shirt with intricate beadwork on it. Her fur parka and pants were neatly rolled and strapped to her saddlebag, but she had no saddle, just a fur trimmed leather pad strapped to his back. Everything about her gear and attire was authentic Lossoth and none of them had seen it before. She wore her hair loose and her face was set in confident determination as she mounted up. She even had weapons, retrieved from the hunters that had been caught. In truth, it was an impressive sight, one that Godwin had seen before and forgotten. He stood with his arms crossed and his jaw tight. Everyone was watching, and he didn't want to make a spectacle of her departure, but something had to be said.

"Zalaya," he said quietly, calling her over.

"Ranger?" she answered as she rode over to him.

He gazed up at her with deep concern in his eyes, "You do not have to do this. The risk could be very great."

She frowned at his words, "I risk nothing with you and your men preparing to attack. I trust you and the rest of these men to rescue me and everyone else in that evil place. Worry not; I can take care of myself."

Godwin sighed, "Don't hesitate to call the animals for help if something goes wrong, I mean that."

Zalaya smiled at him and whispered, "Peace Ranger; all will be well." She gave her horse a gentle nudge with her knee and rode out at a light pace. Once she was clear of the camp, she broke into a canter, disappearing into the woods.

Godwin watched with worry in his eyes until she was out of sight. He knew they needed eyes in the canyon, but he didn't like risking anyone, especially Zalaya. Alasseo joined him and crossed his arms, sighing.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this," he said flatly.

"So am I," Godwin said lightly but then his expression turned dark and he spoke with anger. "The plan was a good one, but if any harm comes to her, not one of those evil elves will leave that canyon alive."

"Was that not always the plan?" Alasseo asked with a cocked brow.

"Lady Nyére has claimed judgment over them, if any live to be judged," Godwin said.

"Where is your mercy now, cousin?" Alasseo asked.

"I lost it somewhere between Deadwood Tavern, the Merciless Road and that slave auction. When the evils of this land are all punished, perhaps it will return," Godwin answered angrily. "Come, we must organize the riders for the attack. I don't want any mistakes. There are too many innocent people inside for us to be careless."

* * *

Tozgrit watched the Morzethu ride out of camp unescorted and smiled at his good fortune. She didn't ride to meet her dragon; she rode right up into the mountains dressed in all her Lossoth glory. She was like a vision, a wild and beautiful huntress, a powerful symbol of the strength of his people. His position would be exposed if he followed her now, but soon, very soon he would catch up to his quarry. He watched as soldiers organized for some sort of move, riders prepared and orders were shouted. The entire force was not moving out and he wondered at what their purpose was. He would have to be cautious. He could not risk being seen again by either that King or the dragon. It would take all his skill and experience to manage it, but he would recapture his chosen bride, his people's Morzethu and the Ring she wore. Soon they would all be his again and he would rule Forodwaith with more authority and power than Tragarz had. It was time that the strength of the Lossoth was known again. He was just the man to make that happen.

* * *

Skrug had not found reason to make his presence known until he saw Zalaya leaving. He took to the air, staying low over the trees until he caught up to her, landing in a small clearing not far from the camp. He looked at her questioningly, and she just glared at him. 

"Stay with the army, they may have need of you," she said firmly.

"Where are you going woman? Why are you riding unescorted? Why have you not called for me?" he asked his questions quickly, his black eyes full of concern. "Why are you armed and dressed in that manner?"

"I am going hunting, and it is my hope that they will catch me so I can get a good look inside their camp. The Army need eyes inside…" she tried to explain quickly but he interrupted.

"Your king goes too far," Skrug said angrily. "I'll not have it…"

"Peace, dragon," she said quickly, "You are not my master! The Ranger didn't order this, I volunteered."

"Foolish woman," Skrug said angrily. "I do not like it."

"You have guarded me too long, Skrug. I am able to look after myself," she said with a sigh. "If the need arises, I will call you, but you must not interfere unless I call. They may harm the prisoners before the army can arrive."

Skrug gave a snort, "Go then, stubborn Morzethu. I will listen for your call."

Zalaya gave a nod and rode on, but Skrug was still upset. He glanced through the trees at the camp where men were preparing to ride out. He wanted a word with that King, and he wanted it now. He walked through the last few trees and stood like a great monument on the edge of camp. All activity ceased and the men stared in awe at the enormous blue beast now glaring at them. One soldier slowly reached for an arrow in his quiver, but Godwin's voice boomed in the sudden silence.

"No one move!" he ordered as he walked over to meet Skrug. "I know why you are here, my friend."

Skrug looked at him with annoyance, "No you do not, little King, I am here to give you warning. Do not fail in this plan of yours or when next we meet, do not presume to call me friend."

Godwin's expression was a mixture of worry and guilt, "Follow her, keep watch and listen for her call. If there is any chance she will be harmed, you have my permission to intervene. I never liked her plan, but we did need a spy…"

Skrug frowned, "Stubborn woman. I will watch and you'd best be on your way as well. It is a long ride on the ground."

Skrug took flight and was quickly out of sight, skimming the treetops, careful to not be seen. He didn't want to interfere unless it was necessary. It would be good for this King to be the hero for the Morzethu. Perhaps she would look on him with favor again.

Godwin turned back to his waiting men who were still staring after the retreating dragon. He understood the fascination, but there was no time to waste. "Mount up, our enemy lies over this mountain," Godwin said as he sat tall in his saddle. "Today we put fear into the hearts of slavers in this land. Onward now, to our fist victory!"

There was an answering cheer in answer as men fell into line with their companies. Polodrin led twenty of his Rangers, Cilmo led twenty Elf Rangers, and Aragorn led twenty knights. Godwin led his thirty Rangers, Richter led twenty men and Alcon and Legolas rode in escort to Nyére who refused to stay behind. She wanted to be close at hand to deal with any prisoners. Each had their positions and orders. This would be a test of skill and stealth, and it would be a testament of things to come. The war would begin and end with the liberation of slaves. Today, the Overlord would return.

* * *

Zalaya was aware that Skrug shadowed her, but he left no signs to be seen. She hoped that she would be good enough bait for these slavers. She wanted to do whatever she could to help her Ranger. His noble desire to free the slaves first made her very proud. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and realized that they might take it from her. She thought of hiding it, but knew there was no place to keep it. She would have to hope they did not notice it. She turned it around so only the band showed, hiding the stone and inscription inside her hand. That was the best she could do. 

The sun was still climbing when she was aware of being surrounded. They were hidden, but she knew they were there. She could easily command their horses to dump them, but she was supposed to be caught. Fine, she didn't have to walk in blindly, though.

"Show yourselves! I am no fool to enter a trap," she said harshly.

Six Elves, all with dark hair and angry looks came out of hiding with arrows aimed at her. She was at their mercy now, and there was nothing to be done without giving away her gift. She frowned, drew her blade and looked at the one who appeared to be the leader.

"I will manage to get one of you, I think you will be my choice," she said, touching the point of her curved blade.

He held up a hand to still his elves a moment, "Woman, you are caught. It is not our wish to harm you, if you come peacefully."

"There is harm, and there is…_harm_," she said meaningfully.

He looked at her pointedly, "Our business does not profit from harm," he said flatly. "Drop your weapons, or you will learn the skills of Avari warriors the hard way. I assure you, your blade will do you no service, save to anger me."

Zalaya measured his words by his eyes and knew he was not bluffing. She visibly paled and gulped before lowering her blade. They disarmed her quickly, and her hands were bound. One was going to pull her from her horse and she halted him quickly.

"I will ride with dignity, or you may kill me, but I will not be manhandled!" she said angrily. "I have surrendered as you ordered."

Their leader motioned him away, "Very well. What name shall we call you, woman?"

"No name will I give you," she said.

"What is your heritage then, nameless one?"

She was silent, and he frowned.

"What were you doing on our mountain?" he pressed.

"Hunting," she said.

* * *

It was mid morning and Amortio lounged in his tent already draining his first bottle of wine. He hated this canyon, hated men, hated Rhûn and hated his miserable existence. But he liked gold, and he liked wine, and he liked... fear. Fear was intoxicating. Oh, the power you feel when people fear you. He rested his head and stretched, crossing his legs comfortably. The faint squeak of leather on leather as his boots rubbed was the only sound to disturb him and he was content. He ran a finger over the scar that marked his cheek, soothing away an itch. Damned slaves! He'd be rid of this batch of slaves soon and could take a short respite from training before a new bunch arrived. It was always the same, children crying, women begging and one or two young boys who wanted to be heroes. They were always the first to be dealt with. That was his job, subduing rebellion. The slaves called him _Gayaer_ and he reveled in the title. _Dreaded one_. He sighed and smiled, lost in thought. Fear me, yes… _fear me_. 

_"Gayaer, your presence is needed at the block,"_ Listos, a rough looking elf said with a sneer. _"We have a defiant boy who needs your special teaching."_

Amortio looked at him with disdain as he took the whip from his belt and ran his hands over the smooth leather handle. _"You speak as a slave, Listos. Do you dread me as they do? Should I remind you of the reason for such a title?" _he asked as he uncoiled his weapon of choice and stood to face the messenger with near fury in his eyes.

_"Away with your threats, Amortio,"_ Listos said angrily. _"Save your energy for the boy."_

_"What was his crime?" _Amortio asked lightly as he headed out of the tent.

_"He met my eyes and called me a foul name. Such behavior is unacceptable,"_ Listos said in annoyance.

_"You should have just struck him immediately,"_ Amortio said quickly. _"They are near the end of training, why would he remain defiant now? Your teaching techniques are slipping. Must I do everything?"_

_"Just go and do your job. I want an example made of him,"_ Listos said bitterly. _"He has fought the training since the beginning. He will never make it to market, never."_

Amortio looked at him curiously, _"You're willing to take a loss?"_

_"I'm giving you free reign. I know how you enjoy a good flogging,"_ Listos said with a smirk. _"This time you don't have to hold back."_

_"And they call_ me_ Gayaer,"_ Amortio said dryly. _"Perhaps you would like to do it yourself?"_

Listos ignored the comment and motioned for the boy to be brought out. Two Elves had hold of his arms and dragged him kicking and screaming to the center of the camp. There was a large stone with shackles chained to it. It had been grey once but now it was reddish brown with years of bloodstains. It was simply called the block, and no one who was chained to it ever left unscarred. The boy saw Gayaer and stopped struggling. He stood tall and defiant with his chin high. He would not show weakness now, not with everyone watching.

Amortio frowned at his boldness. It was forbidden for slaves to look their masters in the eyes. "You have made yourself a liability, boy. It is bad business for us to turn out defiant slaves."

"Do your worst, Gayaer. Death is better than slavery," the boy announced loudly so the other prisoners could hear.

Amortio smiled at the challenge. He would indeed enjoy making an example of this boy. All that bravado would fade quickly when the pain began. "Chain him down. A few lashes will change his defiance to screams for mercy."

The boy was bound with his chest against the block and his shirt was ripped off. Everyone stood back, leaving a clear view of the boy for those in the cages. Amortio turned to them, his face hard like stone. He pointed to the boy and spoke with icy roughness.

"Watch and remember the price of rebellion," he said, and then swung his whip back for the first blow. Just as he was about to strike, there was a call from the watch up on the cliff.

_"The scouts return with a prisoner!"_

Amortio lowered his whip and looked toward the entrance where the riders would enter. Six riders led a seventh horse that carried a woman. She'd been bound, but they'd allowed her to ride upright, a clear breach of normal conduct. He looked at her closely, intrigued by her foreign features. Easterlings were pale, but her skin was tanned. He'd never seen attire like hers before, and he suddenly lost interest in the boy.

_"Throw him in the hole for now. I would see to our newest prisoner,"_ Amortio said as he coiled up his whip and hung it back on his belt. He liked new prisoners. He always managed to find their fears and exploit them. Then there was the branding… He smiled at the memory of the smell hot iron made when pressed against human flesh and the hissing sound. Screaming was always involved and he just loved screaming.

The riders halted in front of him and he looked at the woman more closely. She sat tall and proud in the saddle, looking at him with boredom, as if she were not in the least bit of danger. He found her manner bold, yet not as annoying as the boy's. She was definitely foreign, but it gave her a unique exotic look. Her attire seemed primitive, though her features were striking, as humans go, but her eyes… By the stars, what eyes! Blue-green eyes, with beauty and spirit like that; she would fetch a very high price. One of his guards yanked her roughly form her horse, and Amortio lost his temper.

_"Fool! Would you mar her features before she goes to market? Can you not see what a prize this one is?"_ he shouted as he struck the elf on the back of the head and wrenched the prisoner from his grasp. He looked down at her, but she did not deign to look at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded in the easterling dialect.

She ignored him, not understanding a word he'd said.

"Westron, you speak westron?" he asked, gaining a glance and a slight nod.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"At the moment, it appears I am your prisoner," Zalaya said flatly.

Amortio's reaction surprised everyone in the camp, including Zalaya. He laughed, actually laughed at her evasive answer. He turned to his scouts for an account of where they'd found her.

"She was riding in the hills, not very far from here. She claimed to be hunting, and she was well armed for it," he said, unrolling a blanket that held a bow, quiver, dagger and a large menacingly sharp curved blade.

Amortio looked at her again, "You are not easterling, where do you come from?"

"I am Lossoth," Zalaya said. "Release me, and I will be on my way peacefully."

Amortio smiled, "You are in no position to demand anything, woman. What is a Lossoth huntress doing in the east?"

"I grew tired of the cold," she said with a smirk as she glanced up at him. He was an Elf, but he was nothing like those in the west. He had an evil arrogance about him, and his once handsome features were interrupted by a deep scar in his right cheek. His long dark hair was oily and unkempt, but it was the same with all of them. What she noticed most was the coldness in his eyes. He looked at her like she was nothing, and it made her shiver involuntarily.

"Are you married?" he asked.

"No."

He smiled, "Then are you a maid, or a whore?"

She felt insulted, but didn't know which answer would benefit her more. For some reason, she thought she would be making a mistake if she lied. "I am untouched, and would remain so, to my death if need be," she said angrily. "I need no weapon to fight off an evil…"

He interrupted her bluster with a laugh, _"Excellent! Faulghaunt would pay dearly for this one."_

Listos smiled wickedly and crossed his arms as thoughts of gold floated through his head, _"Turais would pay much more."_

Amortio slowly turned and looked at his partner with distaste, _"And they call _me_ Gayaer."_

Zalaya's hands twisted in her bonds and Amortio stilled them. "Do not mar your skin by struggling. Scars do not become you and they will lower your price," he said and then looked at Listos. _"No brand for this one, we'll put a collar on her."_

Listos gave him a nod of approval. _"Now, what about that boy?"_

_"Later, I have something more interesting to occupy me now."_ He looked back at his newly acquired prisoner and smiled, "Come, Lossoth Huntress. It is time we discussed your new life," he said with an avaricious smile as he led her toward a cave in the cliff. Once he had her collared and outfitted, he'd put her in a private cell. This was most certainly his lucky day.

* * *

It was dusk, and all of Godwin's men were silently taking their places around the canyon. The horses had been left some distance back to avoid unnecessary noise. This was not an attack on horseback; it was going to be descent on ropes into a hole. Aragorn surveyed the layout of the camp, carefully remaining concealed in his grey cloak. There were indeed cages, and as he searched them, there was no sign of Zalaya. He saw the tents, and the fires, but not many Elves. That is when he noticed the cave entrance, now illuminated by fires within. He scanned the cliffs for Godwin, and found him across from him, above the cave. He caught his eye and pointed. Godwin observed him, and nodded his understanding. He had feared that there would be more than they saw. He decided to wait and watch. He wanted to see who was giving the orders down there. And he wanted to know where Zalaya was before he ordered any attack. He wouldn't risk her being hurt by mistake.

* * *

Zalaya paced back and forth in the small cell they'd placed her in. It had been hours since that horrible elf humiliated her with this evil collar. It was metal, and it was barely bigger than her neck. She hated it, despised what it stood for, and she detested that evil scar-faced Elf. Her stomach growled and she sat down and stared at the floor. Her clothes had been taken and she was forced to wear this scratchy plain drab sackcloth. It felt uncomfortable and it was barely modest, reaching only barely past her knees. She tucked her legs up close and pulled the offensive gown down to cover herself when she heard his sickening voice again. 

"Huntress, what is your name?" Amortio asked.

"Slave, prisoner… you choose one," she said angrily, refusing to look at him.

"Names usually mean little, but you interest me. I have never seen a Lossoth before. Almost I wish I could keep you for myself," he said wistfully.

"No you don't," she said. "Anyone who could beat a child has no feelings."

Amortio's eyes grew cold at her bold words. "The boy still lives, which is a gift. Listos wanted me to flog him to death, but I gave him mercy."

Zalaya met his eyes, "What is your name?"

He smiled, "I am Amortio." He didn't know why he gave her his true name, it just came out. For some reason he didn't want her to fear him.

"No, who are you?" she asked seriously.

His smile faded, "Gayaer the merciless."

"Hmmm," she said. "That's what I thought. You may go, Gayaer." She dismissed him and turned away, as if he were beneath her. It infuriated him, but he was left dumbfounded by her continued confidence.

"What manner of woman are you, Lossoth?" he asked her in exasperation.

"Just a huntress…" she said softly.

He stared at her back, and his hand rested on his whip. He should punish her, but that would be foolish. She was purposely taunting him; that is what it was.

"I was going to bring you food, but tonight you can go hungry. Continue to defy me and you will lose another meal and another. You will learn, or I will be forced to punish you more harshly," he said firmly.

She remained silent, and he nearly went for the cage door, but stopped himself. He let out a snort of annoyance and stormed out of the cave. He needed a drink. This was not going to be easy. Taming this Lossoth without beating her would be more work than he was used to. At this rate, he'd just sell her to Turais without any guilt at all. She'd have earned it.

* * *

With the sun setting, the camp was quiet untilAmortio stormed out of the cave ranting in Sindarin. _"That damned Lossoth tries my patience! When she's ready for market, show her to Turais first. I am through with kindness."_

Listos roared with laughter, _"If that is the case, why not finish what you started with that boy?" _

_"Strap him down, I'm ripe with anger," _Amortio said bitterly._ "You'll have your flogging after all."_

* * *

Godwin watched in horror as they took a young boy from a pit and chained him to a rock. At the sight of the whip he stood, raised his hand high and gave a shout, "Attack!" 

Amortio looked up and his expression went from fury to fear. _"We're under attack! To the caves!"_


	22. Bats and Floggings

**Bats and Floggings**

Kiirar, Shaalth, Tinechor and Anwaner had always been the best at stealth. Cilmo had ordered them to get as close as possible, so Kiirar led them to a hidden crevice in the cliff and they descended. They hid behind a pile of boulders and waited for the callto attack, but as the light faded, it never came. From their vantage point they could see the cages that held a number of women and children. The oldest male was scarcely older than nine or ten, but there were several young women. Anwaner frowned at the obvious reasoning behind that.

_"Vile land,"_ he said bitterly.

_"Look to their captors, they are not men,"_ Kiirar said. _"It sickens me to know that it is our own people who commit this treachery against the innocent."_

_"What is Godwin waiting for?"_ Tinechor asked in annoyance.

_"There's no sign of our spy,"_ Shaalth noticed. _"If I was him, I'd be worried about the prisoners being hurt. If she's not here, there are more prisoners somewhere else."_

_"What if they didn't take her?"_ Anwaner asked.

Kiirar shook his head, _"No, they have her. There is her horse."_ He pointed to where the horses were corralled. They all scanned the canyon for any other signs but their attention was taken up with an angry Elf…

A tall elf with a scar on his cheek and a whip coiled on his belt stormed out of the cave ranting,_ "That damned Lossoth tries my patience! When she's ready for market, show her to Turais first. I am through with kindness."_

Another elf roared with laughter, _"If that is the case, why not finish what you started with that boy?" _

_"Strap him down, I'm ripe with anger," _the first elf said bitterly as he uncoiled his whip,_ "You'll have your flogging after all."_

Kiirar knew immediately who the elf was, and he wanted his blood. Luna's description of him had been quite plain. He drew an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow. _"Gayaer,"_ he whispered. _"He is mine, when the order is given, the one with the scar is mine."_ Kiirar said firmly.

Anwaner looked at him with a cocked brow, _"You know him?"_

_"I know of him, and his manner with prisoners…"_ Kiirar said, but their conversation was interrupted by the shouts of a young boy as two elves dragged him from a hole in the ground.

"Get your hands off me! I was already punished!" the boy couldn't choose between ordering and pleading, and it was a painful sight.

The elves strapped him face down over a boulder, and then ripped his shirt off. He already had several whip marks on his back that began to bleed again. The other prisoners shouted protests, begging for mercy on the boy's behalf, but the Elf with the whip heard none of it. He prepared to strike, and Kiirar would have lunged out of his hiding place if Shaalth and Anwaner had not stopped him.

_"Wait for Godwin,"_ Tinechor said shakily.

_"I'll not watch this…"_ Kiirar protested, but the call to battle interrupted his bluster.

Godwin watched in horror as they took a young boy from a pit and chained him to a rock. At the sight of the whip he stood, raised his hand high and gave a shout, "Attack!"

Amortio looked up and his expression went from fury to fear. _"We're under attack! To the caves!"_

Shaalth, and Anwaner released their hold on Kiirar and the four of them bolted from their hiding place. Kiirar watched Gayaer draw a dagger from its sheath and move to stab the boy. He shot the evil elf in the leg with an arrow, effectively distracting him from the strike. When Gayaer looked up to see who had wounded him, they locked eyes.

Amortio was in shock to see his own tribe attacking, but there were also men descending into the canyon from above. None looked like easterlings and he was confused. But the Elf that shot him looked at him with deep hatred, and that confounded him even more. He pulled the arrow from his thigh with a grunt of pain and stared at the elf in disbelief.

_"Why, brother?"_ Amortio asked in shock as he clutched his throbbing thigh wound and backed away.

_"Her name is Luna,"_ Kiirar said, _"And you destroyed her in this place."_ Kiirar drew another arrow from his quiver, but Amortio didn't wait for him to fire it. He just turned and ran to the caves.

Kiirar gave chase, but the battle around them interfered. Elves ran out of the tents and defended the cave entrance. A few men had joined the fray, but the climb down was time consuming. At the moment, they were still evenly matched until reinforcements could descend into this vile canyon…

* * *

Godwin stared up at the sky a moment, searching for Skrug. He didn't see him, and couldn't wait. "Lord Skrug, I have need of your help!" he shouted. 

It was scarcely a moment later that he saw the great beast take to the air and then swoop down to land near him. He looked at the battle and then looked at Godwin, "Some of those elves are yours; how can I tell them apart?"

"If you carry me, I can tell you," Godwin offered. "And, I need to find Zalaya. She's not with the other prisoners."

"No, they took her into the caves, but she has not called for help. They didn't seem to want to harm her."

Godwin scowled, "No, they wouldn't. If she were beaten, they wouldn't be able to sell her for her beauty. Come, lets get down there."

Skrug bent down so Godwin could climb up, and then he swooped right down into the canyon. Not very many men had made it down there yet, so it was easy to see who the enemy was. Godwin shouted for his forces to withdraw away from the cave, but Kiirar ignored the order and disappeared inside. The rest obeyed, backing away as Skrug burned his way through the enemy with his fiery breath. It took only two passes to clear everyone who had not retreated into the cave. Godwin had Skrug land so he could get down. His men gathered round awaiting orders.

"Well?" Cilmo asked as he joined them.

Aragorn had also managed to get down the cliff with his man and looked at Godwin expectantly.

"Cilmo, you and your Rangers check the tents and then burn them. Uncle Aragorn, take however many you need to see to the prisoners. They will probably be more apt to trust men than Elves at the moment. Everyone else, follow me, and be on your guard. There are probably more prisoners inside, so be certain of your targets," Godwin said.

"What of me?" Skrug asked pointedly. "I can fit in there."

Godwin considered the offer but had a better idea. "They are on the run now. I expect they have another way out of there. Perhaps your keen eyes can spot any trying to escape."

Skrug smiled at him, "Indeed, just see to it that you rescue the Morzethu. I'd hate to have to kill you, little King."

Godwin gave him a nod and then turned toward the caves. His mind was full of battle plans and fighting, but they were interrupted by his father's voice.

"You will find her," Alcon said encouragingly.

"If I don't, you can stand with me when I explain it to that dragon," Godwin said with a sharp edge in his tone. "It won't come to that. I fully expect to see the two of you married and ruling this land by year's end," Alcon said flatly.

"I tried to make amends between us, and even confessed what was in my heart," Godwin said sadly as he entered the cave. "At present, she is the one keeping us apart." Godwin found some torches, and they lit them. The cave led to several tunnel entrances, and it was not immediately obvious where they should go. He raised his torch and gave the only order he could, "Split up and be careful."

Four separate groups went down four tunnels. Godwin led ten, Alcon led ten, Polodrin led another ten, and Richter led twelve. There was no guessing at what they would find, but Godwin was certain there were more than elves running this place. He wondered if there was more than slavery going on here.

* * *

Zalaya stared at the bars in disgust. It was demeaning being here, dressed in this degrading clothing and forced to wear a metal collar. She had nearly vomited when she saw the creature tending the blacksmith's shop. He was a goblin, smelly and hideous, and he laughed as he formed the collar around her neck. It was thin, and he bent it around her easily enough, but she'd been terrified when he welded the ends together. There was nothing but a thin piece of leather to protect her skin from the heat. Once it cooled, that Gayaer had smiled in satisfaction and whispered in her ear. "You belong to me now, huntress, and you will learn to obey without question. The inscription on your collar reads: _Amin naa lle seasa_… _I am for your pleasure_." 

Zalaya had been horrified, "Death first…"

"Relax," he had laughed as he threw her in this cell. "Only maids fetch the high prices."

He'd returned twice to speak to her, but she had provoked his anger both times. It seemed that he left to keep from damaging his property out of anger. If he came back, she'd see if it still worked, if she didn't find a way out first. She tried every bar, but they were solidly set into the stone floor. The walls were also stone, and there was nothing above her but… stone. She frowned at her predicament. She was inside, but there was no way to warn Godwin about what she'd seen. What was worse, there were no animals to help her in this cold evil hole.

She heard commotion in the passageway and quickly laid down to pretend she was asleep. The ploy didn't work.

"Get up huntress!" Amortio said angrily as he opened the cage.

Zalaya heard the cage door open and spun around to try to get away, but he caught her. "Fight me and I'll have to hurt you, huntress. It's too late to sell you now, so you'd best learn that I'm you're master," Amortio bit out angrily as he tied her hands behind her. "Come, we're leaving."

Zalaya guessed that the attack must've begun. "Tell me, why is it too late?"

Amortio looked into her eyes and could see the knowing twinkle in their depths. "Is your name Luna?"

Zalaya frowned, "No."

Amortio dragged her down the passageway, lost in thought. So he'd destroyed someone named Luna… it was an old vendetta then. He wondered who led the army that was bearing down on him. "Who is it that I am running from, huntress?"

"You can ask him when he catches you," she said with a smile. "I see he has already left a mark upon you."

"That is but a little prick," he said bitterly. "The commander was still above when I got this. If it's a warlord, there will be civil war over this. Troll's teeth! I am sick to death of civil war. Its murder on profits," he said in annoyance.

Zalaya felt a rush of cool air as they entered another larger chamber. It was seemingly quiet, but she heard a faint sound, and realized her salvation was at hand. What manner of beasts do you find in a cave? Bats… lots of bats…

* * *

Godwin heard them up ahead, shouting, swordplay and scuffling. He smiled, knowing that he'd been fortunate enough to find the right passageway. They emerged into a large chamber, but didn't find elves as they'd expected. They found an arena inside a cage. There were several men inside, and a troll. The fight was still going, and the audience was full of some two dozen Goblins. The fight was obviously so engrossing to them, they never noticed Godwin and his men enter. Godwin shook off the obvious shock and started killing Goblins. His men joined him, and they quickly cut their way through the audience. Inside the arena, the troll was finally defeated, but only one of the men had survived. Godwin halted by the bars and stared at a boy only a little younger than himself. 

"What is your name, boy?" Godwin asked.

"Brock," he said. "Who are you?"

"Godwin, son of Silverhelm," he said. "Can you help me clear these tunnels?"

Brock's jaw dropped, and then he fell to his knees, "Command me, sire. I know well these tunnels."

Godwin glanced at his rangers with a satisfied smile, "Get him out of there, and let's find the rest of the prisoners."

Brock rose and exited the arena, "Sire, they keep no prisoners in these tunnels, only outside. The gladiators are only brought in once a week for the tournaments."

"There was a woman brought in only today. She was not outside," Godwin said quickly. "What would they have done with her?"

Brock's eyes looked down, and he shifted from foot to foot nervously, "If she was young and… pretty," he paused, hearing the sudden silence in the room. He met Godwin's eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Gayaer keeps them isolated until he feels they are ready for market. They never see the auction, they go straight to Faulghaunt or … hopefully not Turais."

Godwin scowled, "Where?"

"Come, there are several places she could be," Brock said as he turned to the far end of the arena chamber. "Do not worry; they never hurt the pretty ones."

Alasseo could see the waves of worry coming off Godwin. He felt for him, but agreed with this boy, Brock. Zalaya was very beautiful. They would want to keep her that way. "He is right cousin. You will see."

Godwin said nothing. That may have been true a few minutes ago, but now this Elf was running from an attack. He would not be thinking about profits any longer.

* * *

Zalaya knew her opportunity was here. She smiled with satisfaction and lifted her voice, _"Zerriollnnia daria morzethu na veizallio! Ziilliorrei de nai morzeggellizzi…"_

Amortio shook her and spoke nervously, "Silence huntress!"

Zalaya kept singing, and screeching could be heard from every corner of the cavern. She looked up at him and her eyes were full of fire as her voice grew stronger_. "Nozzetriugezzi… Dario volnezziagru…!"_

Amortio grabbed her hair and twisted her arm, but he was suddenly struck on the head from behind. He growled in protest but was struck again and again. The bats were diving at him one after the other until he was forced to release her to protect himself. Zalaya just ran back the way they had come, leaving Amortio to fend for himself. She hoped they ate meat. It would be a fitting end to be swarmed over by carnivorous bats.

* * *

Kiirar finally found the right tunnel, he was sure of it. There was blood on the stone floor in front of an empty cage. His assumption was confirmed when the Lossoth woman ran right into him. She immediately started kicking at him and shouting in her native tongue. 

"Whoa," he said as he caught her and dodged her assault. "I am here with Godwin's men. Be still, I will cut these bonds."

She stilled, and he carefully cut the ropes around her hands. He saw the collar on her neck and read the inscription. His blood ran cold at the very thought. "Did he harm you?" Kiirar demanded.

Her blush didn't go unnoticed, "He did not," she said quietly.

"Where is he?"

"I left him in yonder passage. He is rather busy at the moment," she chuckled.

Kiirar hadn't really talked to her before, but knew she had Godwin's favor. He wasn't about to leave her unguarded any more than he would let Gayaer get away. "Show me," he said as he took her hand and headed to the tunnel.

"Wait," she said and pulled back against his hand. "Where is the Ranger?"

Kiirar looked at her with a cocked brow, "I am a Ranger."

"No, I mean _the_ Ranger," she said, certain he would understand.

"Woman, he is getting away," Kiirar said in annoyance.

She frowned, and glanced to the side, almost embarrassed to say his name, "Godwin, where is he?" she asked more quietly.

Kiirar smirked, "I expect he's down here somewhere looking for you. Now, I'll not leave you unguarded; show me where you left him." He once again dragged her along behind him. His thoughts were ripe with vengeance.

Zalaya's expression turned from embarrassment, to curiosity to a brilliant smile. He was down here in this horrible place, and he was looking for her.

* * *

Alcon had cleared several large chambers of Elves, a few easterlings and …goblins. It was strange to see the three races working together. He found it disturbing. They had reached a dead end and back tracked. Their tunnel yielded no prisoners to free. He hoped someone else had better luck in their search. 

Richter and his men had reached the end of their search and found that their passage led right out of the mountain. It didn't seem to matter though, anyone who had gotten that far were caught by the dragon. He halted in the doorway and quickly raised his arms in surrender.

"Peace, Dragon! I was giving chase," Richter said.

"Not many got out this way," Skrug said with a grin. "I'll keep guard here."

Richter gave the dragon a bow of respect before retreating back into the tunnels. He sighed deeply with relief. "I am glad that beast sides with the Overlord."

"I am glad he knew we were in his side," Garrick said with a shudder. "Let's head back. I'm sure there is more to theses tunnels than what we saw. One of the others may need help."

They backtracked to the first chamber and ran into Alcon there. After identifying the cleared tunnels, they split up among the other two, leaving two to stand guard. It would be faster going. They traveled for speed, not stealth. It was obvious that the chambers had been cleared all along the way…

* * *

After clearing out a number of goblins from their workshops, Polodrin heard voices up ahead and he urged his men on. They entered a small chamber with a cell just in time to see retreating torchlight in the far passageway. They immediately followed. He recognized a female voice, and called to her. 

"Lady Zalaya, is that you?" Polodrin called.

Kiirar smiled and released her, "Go, you will be safe with the Prince. I have a meeting to go to." And with that, he broke into an urgent pace, nearly running down the path.

"Wait, the bats!" she called, but he was long gone.

Polodrin caught up to her and sighed with relief. "My lady, are you well?" he asked.

"I am fine, but the Elf that ran after their leader is going to be hurt if we don't catch up," she said quickly, trying to follow.

"He is a Ranger of the wood," Polodrin said lightly as he caught her arm. "He is a great warrior."

Zalaya planted her feet and glanced back at him, "He cannot fight a swarm, let me go!"

Polodrin's face paled as his grip loosened, "Swarm of what?" he asked, but she ran ahead. He shook his head and swore, "Women! Come on!" He followed on her heels with his men right behind him, but was brought up short by the sight ahead of him. There, in a great cavern, she stood with her arms held high and her hand glowing red then blue than gold as she spoke in her native tongue. Just beyond her he could see thousands of bats flying around the room, and Kiirar standing with his sword drawn, waiting. The bats finally retreated, revealing a battered Elf hunched over on the floor in the center of the cavern. Zalaya fell silent and lowered her hands. Polodrin had never seen anything like it. He and his men waited and watched.

"Leave us, woman," Kiirar said. "I have business with this _Gayaer_."

"It will not make you feel better to kill him," Zalaya said. "Look at him; he is already beaten and helpless."

Kiirar looked at her with eyes full of pain, "He deserves to die."

Zalaya understood, "Luna is your friend?"

Kiirar hung his head, "I fear the harm done to her here is something she will never recover from," he said softly.

Zalaya stepped closer to him, "You do not want to become like him," she said pointing at Gayaer meaningfully. "Your friend will not recover because you murdered her captor. She will recover because of the love of her friends, like you."

Kiirar looked at the hunched over body of _Gayaer_ and still felt the burning anger within himself. He sheathed his sword and gave his foot a kick. "You are beaten,_ Gayaer_. Time has come to meet your judgment."

Amortio turned with great effort to look at Kiirar. "You are my judge then?"

"No, I am," Godwin said harshly as he emerged into the cavern from the opposite side. He'd heard everything, Zalaya's entire speech. He'd been moved by it, but mercy was not in his heart this night. He strode right over to Zalaya and pulled her into a hug, not caring what any of his men thought. He pulled off his cloak and put it on her before turning back to Kiirar. "Go ahead, Kiirar. Tell him who I am."

Kiirar smiled, realizing that he was going to enjoy this moment. "Let me present to you Lord Godwin, son of Silverhelm, high Overlord of all of Rhûn."

Amortio groaned inwardly but forced himself to get to his feet. He stood tall, and every muscle in his body hurt. He knew that how he handled this introduction would not sway anyone's opinion of him. He was doomed. He looked at Godwin and then looked at the huntress. So he was going to die. He might as well know her name.

"Will you tell me your name now, huntress?" he asked, giving her a brilliant swollen lip smile.

Godwin pulled his sword and held it to Amortio's throat, "She is Lady Zalaya, honored Morzethu of the Lossoth, commander of the animals. You are not fit to speak her name, _Gayaer_."

Amortio paled but remained silent as his hands were bound. He was surrounded by forty men and elves. The end had come, and he was beaten by a woman. It was some evil irony, that's what it was. For the first time in his life, he was afraid.

The long trek through the tunnels was quiet. Godwin walked with Zalaya, keeping her close. He was desperate to talk to her, but not in front of the men. He noticed the collar, read the inscription, and had been silently cursing himself ever since. He let this happen to her, all his hopes of gaining her love were lost. How could he hope she'd ever forgive him? Even his rescue had been a failure. She had rescued herself.

Outside at last, Polodrin led Gayaer to the stone where he had prepared to whip the boy. He looked at the bloodstained rock with anger. "Chain him down," Polodrin said, but Nyére interrupted.

"Hold," she said firmly. "I am leader of the Avari and it is I who will deal out punishments."

Amortio looked up and his eyes would have widened if they were not so swollen, "Nyére?" he asked with tenderness in his voice.

Polodrin looked at him with jealousy instantly, "Address the lady with respect! She is your ruler, and she is my wife!"

Amortio frowned, _"What happened to your heart, sweet? Do you not remember Amortio?"_

Nyére's face suddenly grew very sad, _"Tell me you are not the master of this vile place, Amortio. Please tell me that you are not Gayaer the Merciless, wielder of a whip and punisher of slaves."_

The gathering of prisoners had been silent until she put the question to him directly. When he didn't answer, they all cried out that he was indeed Gayaer. Nyére shook her head and turned her horse away from him. She passed her judgment as she rode out.

_"He is the last to survive the battle which is fitting. Let him be flogged, and then cast his body on the rocks for the buzzards,"_ she said icily. A childhood friend did not deserve mercy simply because he was charming in his youth. She did not stay to witness it, she just rode out of the canyon without looking back.

Godwin looked at Polodrin and Kiirar who were obviously waiting for his order. He gave a slight nod and then ordered the liberated slaves to be taken back to camp. There was no need for children to see such violence. Amortio was strapped down and everyone waited for the women and children to leave. It was Aragorn who was first to speak.

"Who will do it then?" Aragorn asked. He did not envy Godwin at this moment. Dealing out punishment weighs heavily on the conscience.

Kiirar stepped forward, but Zalaya put a hand on his shoulder, and he remained silent.

Godwin looked at Amortio with coldness, "I will do it."

Zalaya cringed, but said nothing. He was ruler here, and he had the responsibility. He took the whip in hand, but Cilmo caught his arm before he could swing.

_"Forgive me, Godwin, but Avari deal with their own. Please allow me the honor of dealing out our lady's punishment in this matter. I beg you, go and see to the needs of your rescued people,"_ Cilmo said. And then leaned in and whispered, _"See to your lady, she needs you."_

Godwin gave Cilmo a respectful nod and handed him the whip. "The Avari Rangers will assist Captain Cilmo, everyone else can return to camp," Godwin ordered. The horses had been brought in so he walked over to his and mounted up. Someone had brought Zalaya's horse over, but he rode right between her and her mount and offered her his hand. "Please," he whispered.

Zalaya took his hand to climb up behind him, but he pulled her up in front of him. He wrapped her cloak around her and cradled her in his lap. Her blush was very apparent, and she tried to maintain some semblance of dignity. As they rode out of the canyon, he Zalaya whispered to him.

"Ranger, you are making a spectacle of yourself," she said.

"No, I am showing the entire Army that you belong to me," Godwin said flatly. "No more noble adventures for you, Zalaya. You are a cook, not a spy."

"Morzethu, Ranger, I am Morzethu," she said in annoyance.

"Godwin, my name is Godwin," he said softly. "I would hear my name from your lips, fairest Morzethu."

Zalaya took in a sharp breath at the sound of affection in his words. She had wanted him to love her from the beginning, but now that he did, she was suddenly afraid. She was ignorant in the ways of love. She had no idea what was expected of her. All she knew was that she didn't belong with a king. He deserved better. He deserved a princess… of his own land. She had to let him down easy.

"It is not meant to be, Ranger," she said softly as she looked ahead, hiding her misty eyes.

"You are a poor liar, Zalaya," Godwin said. "I will hear you speak my name, and on that day I shall kiss you. Care to make today that day?"

Zalaya closed her eyes tight, willing herself to block out the thought of him kissing her. "No, Ranger," she said with a slight crack in her voice.

Godwin sighed and they rode in silence for a while. He looked at her again, studying her stoic expression, and then he noticed the collar again. "I will see this vile collar removed from your neck as soon as tools can be found," he said.

"Rowyna has one too," Zalaya said.

Godwin sighed, "I believe several others from that canyon wear them as well. I will see to it." There was quiet again, but he finally got up the courage to ask her the question. "Did he hurt you, Zalaya?"

Zalaya knew what he was asking her. It wasn't about being struck or tortured, she was obviously not injured. She was extremely embarrassed by the question, but knew he would worry until she answered it. "I am still an untouched maid of sixteen, as I was when I left you this morning, Ranger."

Godwin's breath caught in his throat, "Zalaya, how old did you just say?"

She turned to look at him with a cocked brow, "Sixteen."

He thought back to all the adventures they'd had, all the times she'd walked boldly into danger. Never had he dreamed she was so young. She was not even old enough to court by his father's standards. Then again, in Rhûn, she was old enough to marry…

"What are the customs on courting in Forodwaith?" he asked plainly.

"Marriages are arranged. When the girl is deemed old enough, they wed. I was to be wed shortly after we met, but he is now dead."

"One of the hunters?" Godwin guessed.

She nodded.

"Did you love him?" he asked nervously.

"I did not even know him," she said flatly.

"If a man wished to court and marry you…" Godwin started to ask, but she interrupted.

"Give this up," she said. "You must marry royalty, preferably of your own land. It is easy to conquer a land, but hard to keep it."

"I care nothing for easy, I care for love," Godwin said. "I love my homeland and my people, that is why I am here. And I love you, Zalaya. I do not believe that you care nothing for me."

They were coming into the camp, and Godwin sighed for that meant the end of their talk. He waited for her to reply but she was quiet. He prompted her for an answer. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

She looked at him and he could see affection in her eyes, "I do care, Ranger, that is why. You will see, in the end, you will see I am right." And with that she slid off his horse and retreated to her tent.

Godwin sat and stared at her tent flap with annoyance. She was dead wrong. Nothing in his life would ever be right without her. In time, she would find that it was he who was right.

"Who is winning?" Alcon asked his son.

"No one," Godwin said bitterly. "I am still out in the cold."

Alcon laughed, "Time will fix things. Be patient."

"Perhaps I need a marriage of convenience too," Godwin said with a smirk.

Alcon's face sobered, "I wouldn't recommend it in this case. That is a war you do not want."

Godwin nodded, "If I knew what it was she feared, I would gladly meet any demand."

"Women never tell you. You will simply have to figure it out for yourself," Alcon laughed.

Godwin chuckled and looked at his father with a smile, "Thanks, _Ada_."

"That's what I'm here for," Alcon said.

* * *

It was dawn before Cilmo and his rangers returned to camp. They had made a detour to wash up. Cilmo reported to Nyére first and then to Godwin. The sentence had been carried out. Gayaer the merciless had died after two and a half hours of flogging. His body was left chained to the rock, and the buzzards had already gathered. It was a gruesome end, but no one disputed the justice of it. Cilmo was just glad that Godwin hadn't done it himself. It was hard to stomach. The boy needed a clear head, and he had enough to worry about pining for the Lossoth maid. Cilmo would find it a little more amusing if they were not at war. As it was, she was a distraction. To her credit, she was trying not to be, but women simply cannot control the heart of a man. If she gave in and admitted she loved him too, things would be much easier for everyone. 


	23. Dragon Friend

**Dragon Friend**

Tozgrit had shadowed the army carefully. He watched the battle from a safely hidden spot and then he waited. Zalaya emerged from the caves with the commander and then rode off on his horse. So that is how it was, she was his woman. Tozgrit was enraged with jealousy. He was her promised husband, and his claim was the one she would honor. He followed them back to their camp and smiled when she returned to her own tent. So, he did not have her yet. Good, very good.

* * *

Zalaya was glad to finally be dressed properly again. Her Lossoth attire was lost now, but she still had her elvish riding outfit. She had just finished getting dressed when Rowyna stepped into their tent. The woman looked at Zalaya with utter horror. 

"A collar," she whispered. "What happened to you there? Did they mistreat you?" Rowyna demanded.

"They did not," Zalaya said quickly. "The one called _Gayaer_ wanted to sell me for a high price."

Rowyna's expression darkened, "That is why they use elves for training. They are not usually interested in human females. Once I was sold, I was at my master's mercy, and he had none."

Zalaya's eyes were full of sadness, "I am sorry, Rowyna. The Ranger was going to find the tools to remove these collars."

Rowyna frowned, "That is good, but I think I will keep mine."

Zalaya furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"It is who I am now," she said flatly.

Nyére drew back the tent flap and glared at Rowyna, "You are not chattel to be marked with a collar! Your spirit is strong, why are you so mournful, Rowyna?"

Rowyna looked at her with annoyance, "I'll not answer to any Avari. I'll go see to breakfast." And with that she left in a huff.

Zalaya rolled her eyes and returned her attention to sorting through her things. She hoped Nyére didn't feel the need to talk to her as well, but she obviously did.

"That was foolish," Nyére said. "Don't expect to get away with heroics like that again."

"I do not," Zalaya said. "I should go check on my friend. I'm sure he was worried about me…"

"That is a good idea. Godwin was indeed quite worried about you…"

"I was talking about the dragon," Zalaya said over her shoulder as she left the tent.

Nyére gave a snort of annoyance, "She's more stubborn than I was."

* * *

Godwin was tired but there were things to be dealt with. First, the prisoners needed to be tended. Several of his Rangers were helping Aragorn to see to their hurts. Second, information… Godwin had inquired among the prisoners about anything that would prove helpful but most of them knew little. Brock, the gladiator from the arena was a different story. That boy knew much. 

"What would you know, my lord?" Brock asked Godwin.

"Where were you trained?" Godwin asked first.

"There is a camp for slave warriors. It is much harsher and much more secure than this one was. Faulghaunt is solely responsible for that place. He is the one who loves tournaments," Brock said. "I have been lucky so far. Most gladiators don't live long."

"Can you lead us to this camp?" Godwin asked.

"I can, sire. If you free the others, I am certain they would join you," Brock added. "If you permit, I would be honored to join you." Brock knelt and held up his sword.

Godwin looked at him, quite moved by his offering. He noted how poorly made his weapon was. No doubt gladiators were not given good weaponry for their battles. He took the sword from him.

"I am pleased to accept, but this sword will not serve," Godwin said as he beckoned to Grayson to join him. "Grayson, Brock has need of a decent sword. Will you see what we have?"

Grayson disappeared into a tent and returned a few moments later carrying a fine elvish sword. Godwin cocked a brow at it a moment, and then realized it was spoils from their battle that night. He gave his friend a smile and took the blade from him.

"Here is a sword more worthy of a young warrior," Godwin said as he placed it in Brock's hands. "I will keep you in my own company."

Brock lifted his head to look at Godwin and it was obvious he was moved deeply. "My lord, I will not fail you."

Godwin smiled, "Go get some breakfast."

Brock looked from Godwin to Grayson and just nodded before leaving. He was in the Overlord's own company! Oh, if his father could see him now.

"You sure about him?" Grayson asked.

"Yes," Godwin said. "He has seen much, and he is anxious to prove himself."

"This night I have seen much. And this morning, everyone saw you throw yourself at that woman," Grayson said quietly.

"And what are they saying?" Godwin asked.

"They think that she is very brave," Grayson said evasively.

"There is more," Godwin prompted.

"They understand that your worry made you… forget discretion. Leave her some space for a while," Grayson suggested.

"Still against it?" Godwin asked with a cocked brow.

"No, just… think about appearances. If you would court her openly, then I volunteer to play chaperone. You cannot afford to appear as a self serving warlord. You're supposed to be better than that," Grayson said.

"I know," Godwin sighed.

"I think I must apologize to you," Grayson said.

"For what, Master Grayson?"

"For trying to come between you and your heart," he said seriously. "The woman is really very different than I thought."

"Grayson, we have been friends far too long for me to hold a grudge. Go… talk to Rowyna or something," Godwin said.

Grayson frowned, "She doesn't like me," he said dejectedly.

"At the moment, Zalaya doesn't appear to like me, but that does not change what is in my heart. Go, and that is and order," Godwin said with a cocked brow and a playful smile.

Grayson gave him a bow and headed to the cooking fire. Orders are orders. He might as well make the best of this one.

* * *

Zalaya made a show of gathering wood before slipping out of the protective perimeter of the camp. She knew where Skrug would be and she knew he was expecting her. It wasn't long before she heard his voice. 

"No more adventures without me," he said quietly. "I do not think I could survive the worry."

"Nonsense," she said with a smile as she came into the clearing to look at him. "You're several ages old. You can survive anything."

"Dragons are not immortal," Skrug said seriously. "Smaug was brought down by a single arrow, and Fwegoss, the old brood master, he perished of a broken heart."

Zalaya walked over and hugged his arm, "But your heart is in the north, is it not?"

"My mate waits for me, but I think it is your small hand that holds my heart, woman," he said seriously. "Today, I was jealous of your King. I miss our flights together."

Zalaya looked up into his fathomless black eyes and smiled, "Take me on a flight. Show me the mountains."

Skrug slowly smiled and bent down low for her to climb up, "Only the mountains?"

"We don't want to draw too much attention. Discretion, remember?" she said with a smirk.

Skrug chuckled, "If that is your wish." He straightened up and stretched out his wings, but paused. "So, you are unhurt?"

"I am unhurt," she affirmed.

"Then your king is allowed to live," he said and then took off. It had been a long time since he had heard her gentle laughter in the sky. He had missed it more than he thought. He found it strange that his affections for a human were so strong. But friendship for dragons was rare. Goldas was a mate, not a friend. Zalaya was a true friend. He knew he would give his very life for this little woman.

* * *

Grayson leaned on a boulder and watched Rowyna serving food to the men. She was too busy to notice and he didn't mind. He liked seeing her like this, her hair pulled back with a few wisps blowing around her face. Her apron had a couple small spills on it and there was a smudge of flour on her chin. Her cheeks were a little flushed from the heat of the fire and her hard work, and she never looked more beautiful. He let the others pass through the line and then he walked over to her. 

"Good morning, fairest cook," he said with a smile.

"Have you eaten, Captain?" she asked.

"My eyes have feasted upon your beauty, but my stomach is still empty," he said.

She put a generous portion on a plate and gave it to him with a bored look on her face, "Fill your belly, Captain. You and your men earned it this night."

"But a small battle," he said lightly as he sat near the fire and took a bite.

"A good victory," she said seriously. "It was not a pleasant place, and it needed to be destroyed."

Grayson looked at her collar, and realized it was the same as Zalaya's and the others. "This is where…"

"Eat, captain, don't talk," Rowyna interrupted. "You already know the answer to that question."

"I would gladly slay anyone who hurt you, my lady," Grayson said softly. "What must I do to gain favor in your eyes?"

"My eyes favor no man," she said flatly. "There is naught any man can give that I would want."

"Love, my lady, what of love?" he asked. He sat silent and unmoving, watching her for any sign, any hint that she cared for him. She turned slowly and her eyes were full of sadness.

"Save your love for a woman who deserves it," she said and then turned and walked, as fast as she could without actually running, straight into her tent.

Grayson was tired of that excuse. It was wearing thin and what's worse, it was completely stupid. He set his plate down and stalked after her, refusing to let her get in the last word, especially one so asinine. He halted in front of her tent flap and spoke in as controlled a voice as he could manage.

"Rowyna, come out here or I'm coming in," he said.

Silence.

If that's the way she wants it, then so be it. He stepped into her tent but found it empty. She had slipped out under the back. He swore and exited, finding Godwin standing there waiting.

"I said talk to her, not scandalize her," he said with a cocked brow.

"She's gone," Grayson said angrily.

"MmmmHmmm," Godwin said thoughtfully. "You need a chaperone, too. I can see that you completely lose your mind around her."

Grayson sighed as he furrowed his brow, "That makes us even."

Godwin crossed his arms and scanned the camp for Zalaya. "Welcome to the club… where's Zalaya?"

"The watch has kept an eye on her. She is with the dragon," Grayson said.

Godwin nodded, "That is not unexpected. I would not be surprised if he did not allow her to return to camp. He is more protective of her than I am."

"A rival for her affections?" Grayson asked with a smirk.

"If he were human, I don't doubt it," Godwin said. "But as it stands, I see him as her guardian."

"She doesn't seem to think she needs guarding," Grayson laughed.

Godwin frowned, "That is the problem. She is reckless."

"And you love her," Grayson said.

"My heart aches with love for her," Godwin admitted.

"Tell her."

"I already did, and she has put me off," Godwin said.

Grayson looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"My throne."

Grayson was lost in thought. That is what he had said. Had she heard him and taken it to heart? Grayson scowled at himself for his foolish words. This standoff was his fault. He needed to fix this for Godwin. He had to have a talk with Zalaya.

* * *

Nyére was cleaning up after the morning meal when she heard her husband's voice behind her, "Amortio," he said. 

"What do you want to know?" she asked, more than a little annoyed at the reminder.

"He looked at you with affection," Polodrin said. "Did you ever return it?"

Nyére turned, "You are far too good hearted a man to be jealous. Do you not know that for me the sun rises and sets on your brow?"

Polodrin smiled, "Nyére, I am not jealous, I am worried. Your punishment was very harsh, and you were obviously shocked to see him, to know what he'd done…"

"I was a child," she said quietly. "He was a little older, and he knew that my naïve heart fancied him. He was very charming, but he left the wood on father's business and I never saw him again."

"And your choice of punishment," he pressed.

She looked at him with eyes lost in deep thought, "It was fitting to his crimes. Anything less would not have served, and anything more would have been vindictive, not just."

Polodrin pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Snow. I know this was hard for you but you were more than up to so unpleasant a task. You make me very proud."

Nyére relished the comfort of his strong arms, taking comfort from his words. "Thank you. What is next on Godwin's list? Do we hunt warlords now?"

"There is a meeting within the hour. I'll tell you what I can," Polodrin said as he drew back. "He may invite you to the meeting…"

"No, he will not, unless he feels my assistance would be helpful. He is being protective of the ladies and the newly liberated prisoners in his keeping."

Polodrin nodded, "I expect you to have a little more help feeding all these men."

"Good, because it seems we keep gaining numbers by the hour. We have a small company that does nothing but scout and hunt. I forgot that an army marches on its stomachs. But the work is worth it. Did you see what was done to that boy?"

"I saw it, and what was about to be done had we not intervened," Polodrin said with a face of stone. "Your judgment was just."

Nyére gave a nod and then a little shove, "Go to the meeting. I have a feeling we'll be breaking camp on the morrow if not before."

Polodrin gave her a quick kiss and then headed to Godwin's command tent. He was ready for another battle. He wanted to start taking out the leaders of this land. It was time that Godwin was restored.

* * *

"North," Godwin said. "Our way lies north." 

"What is of value to you in the north?" Alcon asked his son.

"There is another slave camp, for men like Brock. They are forced to do battle in tournaments for Faulghaunt's entertainment. Many of them know much about this land and all are well trained in battle. I would free them and see how many will join us. I am certain that we will gain a great advantage from their knowledge of Faulghaunt's rule," Godwin said.

"So is that your plan then, to take out Faulghaunt first and then deal with the others?" Aragorn asked pointedly.

"My plan is to free my people. The path seems to present itself as we go along. At the moment, Faulghaunt is the one I see meeting first, but all the warlords are in my sights. Among those liberated this morning, I heard more fear where Turais is concerned. He is more feared than Faulghaunt and I would know why. But for now, we head north at first light."

"What about the easterlings from the camp?" Cilmo asked. "They are mostly children and a few young women."

"I was going to speak to them, but there is no place that is safe for me to leave them. I am honor bound to protect them. If needs be, they will come with us," Godwin said. "That is all, everyone see to your troops and then get some rest. Morning comes early."

The captains filed out, but Garrick and Richter remained behind to speak to Godwin in private.

"Sire, there is a safe place to leave the children. It would be better to leave them than to bring them with us. They will slow us down and cause you worry," Richter said.

"Where?" Godwin asked.

"It is a place hidden not far to the south from here. There are some provisions there and we could leave a handful of men to take care of them," Garrick said.

Godwin seemed lost in thought a moment and then he looked at them, "I will consider it after I speak with them. They have been ordered around enough. I would let them choose where they wish to spend their newly won freedom."

Godwin exited the tent with the brothers on his heels. He headed straight to the campfire where the liberated slaves were gathered. When they saw him, they all immediately stood and gave a respectful bow. Godwin waved them off.

"Do not bow to me," he said in annoyance. "I have come to discuss your futures. I and my army depart in the morning. We need to travel quickly and our destination is battle. I will not leave you without knowing you will be safe, and I hesitate to take you with me. You have been prisoners long enough; your lives are your own. Captains Garrick and Richter know a place where you will be safe until this war is settled. They will have a few soldiers lead you to it and stay with you if that is your wish," Godwin said.

A young woman stepped forward and looked at him with respect, "Lord of Rhûn, you offer us a choice. Tell us, what is this choice?"

"You can stay with me and the army. We have great numbers, and it is hard work tending fires and food for thousands. If it is your wish to stay and help tend the camp, you must be prepared for the hardship. We travel with urgency, and we rest little. I know that most of you are children…" Godwin was interrupted by a girl who looked scarcely ten.

"Sir, I am good at sewing. If a soldier rips his cloak, I can fix it for him. Please, take me with you," she said with big pleading eyes.

"I can hunt," a boy said. "I can do the hunting so your men can worry about the battles."

"I am a good cook, and I know how to bandage wounds," another girl said firmly.

The young woman smiled and turned back to Godwin, "We have chosen, my Lord. We will endure any hardship to help our true Overlord regain his throne. Please, do not send us to safety. Let us serve in camp."

"What is your name?" Godwin asked.

"Daria," she said. "I am the oldest, and most of these children are from my tribe. Our village was raided, and most of us have no one to return to. We are all strong, hard working people. We can do this," she said firmly.

Godwin looked over the gathering of youth and his heart swelled with pride. His people refused to go to safety, choosing instead to follow him. "Very well then," Godwin said. "You will be under Lady Nyére's command." He paused and then added, "Thank you for staying."

He turned to go but was halted by a boy's voice. It was the boy who was to be flogged when they attacked. "Thank you for saving us."

Godwin felt a lump in his throat; unable to answer he gave nod and then kept walking. Richter and Garrick exchanged looks.

"What do you think?" Garrick asked his brother.

"I always liked him, but now I respect him as well," Richter said meaningfully.

* * *

Zalaya stayed with Skrug all day, not caring to return to camp just to avoid her Ranger. He needed some time to get over her, and he would be busy with his captains anyway. Skrug had found a good fishing hole up in the mountains and the pair had a picnic on the bank. They laughed and talked of anything other than the army and the battle. Skrug had not spoken of her brief captivity other than to make sure she was unhurt, but he had noticed the collar. He found it offensive. 

"They put that on you?" Skrug finally asked.

"Yes," she answered, standing and walking over to the water to wash her hands.

"Take it off," he said.

"It will not come off without tools to cut it. They welded it closed," she said. "The Ranger has already said he would see to it."

"Come here," Skrug said.

Zalaya didn't hesitate for she was not afraid of whatever he might have in mind. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. "Yes?"

"Turn around and hold your hair out of the way," Skrug ordered.

She obeyed and stood motionless, waiting. She felt the slightest brush of his claw and then heard a loud snap.

"Try it now," he said.

Zalaya reached up, and found the collar had been sheared. It wassemi-hard metal, but she managed to bend it enough to slip it off of her neck. She looked at it and the memories of that despicable goblin's hands on her skin returned.

"Thank you," she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"May I have it?" Skrug asked.

Zalaya gave it to him and he set it on a rock and torched it with his breath. He took his time, concentrating the heat until he was satisfied. When he stopped, he smiled with pride at having melted the collar into a puddle of molten metal. He glanced at Zalaya who smiled broadly. He watched as it started to cool, and then took his claw point and etched something into it.

"There," he said. "That is better."

Zalaya looked and read the symbol he'd made. It was a very old Lossoth symbol, one she'd only ever seen in two places. One was in Forochel on the Great Inscription Stone, and the other was inside the refuge. Few could read the old runes, and she wondered at its meaning.

"What does it mean, Skrug?" she asked.

"Dragon friend," he said. "Only one before you ever held that title but memory of him has long passed away with the dragon who so named him. I name you now, Zalaya, Morzethu of Lossoth. You are _Vizzigru ze Drago, Dragon Friend."_

Zalaya looked up at him with an odd, shy smile. She beckoned him closer and he bent his head down to meet her eyes. She blushed and then kissed him on the nose.

"I am honored," she said.

Skrug closed his eyes and shrugged away from her, also a little embarrassed. "I'd best get you back to your little King. He will worry over you if I keep you too long."

Zalaya mounted up and he took to the air, but she felt she needed to clear something up between them. "He is not my King."

"You chose him, you follow him, and you love him," Skrug said.

"He is not for me, Skrug."

"You are being stubborn."

"Peace, Dragon. I know what I am doing," she said.

"You are pushing him away," Skrug said in annoyance.

She sighed and looked to the horizon, "I know, Skrug, I know."


	24. Man Troubles

**Man Troubles**

Godwin and the allied army traveled north through the Black Mountain Road for the better part of three days. The mountain range spanned the western side of the Sea of Rhûn from the north to the south. They were aware of being shadowed, but had no idea who they could credit with that. The territory they were moving through was Turais', but they had not been met with any resistance. The men kept watch with suspicious eyes, scrutinizing every hill and boulder for possible attacks. Godwin knew this quiet could not last, and on the eve of the third day, he was proven right. They were descending into the foothills on the northeastern tip of the Black Mountain range when they were confronted by a small party of men holding a black flag. They were all heavily armed for battle, seated proudly on horseback on the crest of a small hill. Aragorn thought it was a challenge and was ready to give the order to attack, but Godwin halted the army and stared at them curiously.

"Black flag," Godwin said thoughtfully. "They want to talk."

Aragorn cocked a brow and gave a half smile, "Under a _BLACK_ flag?"

Godwin chuckled, though there was little humor in it, "When the Warlords wave a black flag, it is time to talk… or in their mind, your chance to surrender. If you see their colors, be ready, but if you ever see a white flag, attack quickly, for it means no quarter, and never have I seen one that was not stained with blood."

"You saw one?" Aragorn asked quietly. He had always known that Godwin's youth had been frightening, but they had never spoken of it. The boy knew far too much of the Warlords' methods, and he'd learned it all by the age of six. It was a wonder he survived. It was a miracle that he remained so good hearted.

"Too many times," Godwin sighed. "Richter, do you recognize any of them?"

"Indeed, there is the Black Captain, Kolbern. He runs Turais' army for him, and it is more dangerous than its numbers would suggest. Beware of him, my lord. He would not be out here alone," Richter said.

"Just what are his numbers?" Aragorn asked.

"Not enough to give us much challenge," Richter admitted.

Godwin frowned. He didn't think they would be foolish enough to confront so large a force, but he would see what they were about here. "I will speak to them. Richter, Grayson, Father, Uncle Aragorn… won't you join me?"

"Yes," Richter said bitterly, "Let us hear what he has to say."

The five of them rode up to the hill to meet them, and Grayson just stared at Kolbern with hatred in his eyes. He had hoped to run into that man again on the field of battle. He wanted to run him through for his treatment of Rowyna. He waited patiently for the leaders to speak, but noted how the captain glared at him.

"What evil is this that a foreigner marches his armies into our land and destroys our settlements?" Kolbern asked Aragorn, thinking he was the leader. "You have maintained your border well these past years, and peace there has been. Why do you now look at Rhûn with desire? Our land is scorched and lifeless. It is a struggle just to feed our children. What do you want from us now?"

Aragron sighed and looked at Godwin.

"You do well to recognize the King of the west, but he is not the leader here, I am," Godwin said.

"A boy?" Kolbern exclaimed. One of his men leaned over and spoke quietly to him, and Kolbern's eyes suddenly grew huge. "I would have your name, boy."

Richter couldn't hold his tongue; he had to answer the defiance in Kolbern's voice. "I suggest you show respect, Kolbern. Before you is Godwin, Son of Silverhelm, and rightful Overlord of Rhûn."

"I see a westerner surrounded by westerners and elves, with a handful of eastern rebels. What right has he to rule a land he fled?"

Godwin looked at Kolbern with sadness in his eyes, "What right did the warlords have to murder my family?"

There was a long silence then, and it seemed to all that Godwin was sizing the man up rather than waiting for an answer. After a few tense moments, Godwin sighed, "Deliver Turais' message, I have business I wish to return to. You have wasted enough of my time as it is."

"You are to turn back," Kolbern said flatly, but smiled and added, "And you are to give back the slaves you stole." He glanced at Grayson with a menacing smirk, "All of them."

Grayson went for his sword, but Godwin shook his head, so he waited.

"Away with your flag of truce, I'll not yield to such ridiculous demands. Tell Turais that I will gladly meet with him to discuss the terms of his complete surrender. If he would make jests, let him do it in person and not through his mindless followers," Godwin answered.

"If that is your final word, then we will leave. You have until the sun sets on the morrow to comply," Kolbern said as he steered his horse around to leave, but he couldn't resist throwing in a dig over his shoulder on his way. "If you've done with that wench, I would be glad to take her off your hands, Ranger. It's always worth a few scratches, but then, I suppose she doesn't fight you."

"Godwin, please," Grayson asked quietly.

"Flag of truce, Grayson, be patient. I promise you, when next we meet, he is all yours," Godwin said.

Alcon had been silent, but with the confrontation over, he put in his recommendation. "They should be followed."

Godwin smiled, "I have someone in mind for that."

They continued on to a good campsite and Godwin rode out to meet Skrug, but he didn't manage to go alone. Aragorn wanted to go with him. Godwin had no reason to protest, so the pair rode up to the hill where the dragon had been seen settling in. They heard him before they saw him.

"Two kings visit me this night? Your business must be urgent," Skrug said as he sat up on his haunches and looked at them curiously.

"The riders we met earlier need to be followed," Godwin said.

"Already done. They went into the valley yonder and met with a small force, and several other riders were sent out in different directions. I was going to go back after the sun was set. What do you want me to do; shall I take care of them for you?" Skrug asked.

Godwin smirked, "We don't know who they are; just keep me posted as to their movements and numbers."

Aragorn had a suggestion to make and turned to Godwin, "Perhaps I should go with him. I have an eye for armies, and I can spot an ambush rather well. The advantage of seeing it from the air… if he will allow it…"

"I carry only one human," Skrug said flatly, "And she is not with you."

"You carried me once," Godwin said.

Skrug frowned, "Because you belong to her."

Godwin suddenly blushed, and Aragorn tried not to laugh, "Great one, I see you know your own mind about passengers. I did not wish to offend you. Be on the lookout for hidden forces when you do your sweep, and if you run across the slave camp we seek, please return to tell us."

Skrug looked to the sky, sighed and then cocked a brow at Godwin, "Would his council help you?"

Godwin smiled, "He is my uncle and my friend. He has far more experience with war than I."

Skrug rolled his eyes, "Come on then, King of the West." He bent down and waited for him to climb up. It didn't take long for him to leap from his horse and take a seat on Skrug's shoulders. He glanced back at him with a smirk. "Comfortable?"

Aragorn looked at the dragon with confidence, "Quite."

"Do hang on, Uncle. Skrug is fond of quick turns," Godwin said. "Return by morning, we will be moving out early. Brock said that the camp is not much further and I am anxious to deal with Turais."

"Don't worry, I won't drop him," Skrug said as he took off.

Godwin laughed and waved before heading back to camp with Aragorn's horse in tow.

Aragorn had dreamed of a moment like this, but nothing prepared him for it. The wind whistled past his ears as the dragon climbed high in the sky. The night was cool, but the rush of excitement warmed him. He clung to the beast's neck to steady himself as he gazed down at the foothills. It was amazing, and he knew nothing could compare to a dragon flight, this rare and privileged opportunity.

"Thank you, Lord Skrug," Aragorn said. "I am truly honored this night."

"Just keep your eyes open," Skrug said. "There is more to this flight than your enjoyment."

Aragorn returned his thoughts to that of his search. He knew there could be opposition waiting for them, and soon. He just had no idea how much they could expect. He would be a fool to think that they could restore Godwin without serious bloodshed. The battle was waiting for them out there. Sooner or later, the Warlords would oppose them.

* * *

The camp was busy with setting up campfires and preparing meals. It was good to see the men at rest for a few hours, and Godwin settled in by his tent to just relax and watch the activity. His eyes wondered often to the youngest among them, the children rescued from the slave camp. Not a single one had complained about the pace they had been traveling. Lady Nyére had been given charge of the camp, and therefore the new assistants, but it was Rowyna who seemed to step into the role of mother. In just a few days it was obvious that she had bonded with all off them, and it was she they went to for guidance. Zalaya, on the other hand, was distancing herself from everyone, save perhaps Skrug. Godwin never thought he could feel jealous of a dragon, but indeed, he felt it. 

Grayson saw Godwin quietly watching Zalaya and sighed. Perhaps he should put an end to this little war between them right now. It was, after all his fault. He headed to the cooking fire to speak to Zalaya, but Rowyna saw him first. He found himself involved in his own war before he knew what hit him.

"Ranger, have you no duties that require your attention? Must you harass the cooks when there are thousands to feed here?" Rowyna asked in annoyance.

"My lady, I am not here to annoy you, and if you will notice, you are only cooking for the lead battalion. T'would be impossible to cook for the entire army at one fire, so each company prepares their own meals," Grayson said.

Rowyna sighed, "What do you require captain?"

"I require a word with Lady Zalaya, if you will excuse me," Grayson said as he stepped past her and sought the cook in question.

Rowyna stared after him with a furrowed brow. Why her? Had his interest shifted with her rejection?

Zalaya threw more wood on the fire and stirred the coals a bit when she saw him… that angry captain. She tried to ignore him until he passed, but he halted right in front of her.

"You and I need to talk," Grayson said flatly.

Zalaya straightened up and looked at him with a cocked brow, "Speak, if that is your errand."

Grayson looked at her expression carefully but couldn't read it. She was stoic and proud, and he realized she was masking her feelings. He suspected she'd been hurt more than any of them could guess, and he took credit for much of it.

"I have treated you poorly from our meeting, and I am sorry. I have spent these past years protecting Godwin from danger and pain, that I couldn't allow myself to trust you with him…" Grayson hated apologies, and she interrupted him before he could get it all out.

"Save your words, Captain. I have no quarrel with you," Zalaya sighed as she turned her attention back to her stew. "Be at peace."

"Nay Lady, I cannot be at peace. It was my foolish words that drove you from him, and I came to say that I was wrong," Grayson fidgeted from foot to foot, looking for the right words. "A King needs someone to stand with him, someone to love him. He is lost without you, lady. It just took me a while to see it."

"Captains should not meddle in the affairs of their king. If you would make peace with a woman, let it be Rowyna," Zalaya said sarcastically.

"Very well, my lady, I will make peace with Rowyna if you make your peace with Godwin," Grayson challenged.

Zalaya looked past him to where Rowyna was busy with some of the children making bread. She wanted to see the woman happy and knew in her heart it was this captain that could do that. But she knew that she was all wrong for the Ranger. She loved him too much to complicate his life like that. She looked at the captain and frowned, "What are you asking me to do?"

"Stop lying to him, I know you love him. Don't worry over his title, just look at the man. He needs you," Grayson said.

"He needs to think about the battles, not me. If you are too great a coward to pursue Rowyna without a pact such as this, then you don't deserve her. You look to your heart, and I will look to mine," Zalaya said flatly. "This talk is over."

Grayson frowned, "You are a cruel woman. Why did you come back then?"

Zalaya stared at the ground and spoke softly, "The wizard told me that he would never reach his home without me. He said there would be no hope for peace if I didn't come back…"

Grayson saw a tear slip down her cheek and knew he'd been right about her loving Godwin. "Go talk to him."

"I …can't…" she started to say but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Godwin asked …obviously a little upset despite his quiet tone.

Zalaya straightened up and gave him a respectful nod, "Nothing, Ranger. The evening meal is nearly ready. You can call your men if you wish…"

Godwin looked at Grayson with a cocked brow.

"Ask her about wizards and the matters of the heart. I am tired of watching you two watch each other. It is time for you two to be honest enough to speak plainly to each other. Godwin, you love her, and you," he said, emphasizing the word you as he pointed at Zalaya, "You love him, though you desperately try to deny it."

Godwin looked at Zalaya's horrified expression and tried not to smile. She feared something, and Grayson was right. It was time that they spoke plainly. "Come, we can speak privately over there by my fire," Godwin said as he took her hand and led her away.

Grayson watched with a smile as they went, but his mirth was interrupted by Rowyna.

"I would not have thought you were a matchmaker," she said sarcastically.

Grayson's smile faded and he glanced at her with serious eyes, "That match was already made; they just needed a little nudge."

Rowyna was silent, but a young girl came up to her with a handful of mustard flowers. She held them up to her with a big smile.

"Sabina, are those for me?" Rowyna asked sweetly.

The girl nodded.

"Sabina, can you say hi to Captain Grayson? He was there the day you were rescued. Will you speak, just one little word for a brave captain?" Rowyna asked.

Sabina shyly looked up at him, and Grayson just waited, holding his breath. Her eyes were wide with awe and she opened her mouth to speak. At first, there was just the whisper of her breath and then a slight croak, and then, "Th-thank y-y-you," she said.

Rowyna's eyes were full of tears, for it was the first time the child had spoken since her village was raided. Grayson just dropped to his knees and hugged the girl.

"You're welcome, little one," Grayson said through the lump in his throat, giving her a squeeze. The child clung to him, and he'd never experienced the unconditional affection of a child before. He looked up at Rowyna, and she smiled at him, for the first time, she actually gifted him with a smile.

"That's enough, Sabina. Let him return to his duties," Rowyna said, and the child blushed and ran off. Grayson stood and looked at her curiously. "You managed to charm her voice out of her. The others said she had not spoken since she saw her parents killed."

"The children are all fond of you," he observed.

"I remind them of their mothers, though I can never be that for them, I am trying. They need comfort," she said.

"You seem more than equal to the task, but I think that you need comfort, too, my lady," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"I have to go," she said as she turned, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. To his surprise she didn't fight it. He remembered too late that they were in plain view and reluctantly released her, breaking the kiss. He stared at her with desire, but she met his eyes with eyes full of wonder… then suspicion… and then blatant annoyance. He cringed inwardly at the change and waited for the slap. He received a good one, and he had begged for it.

"I deserved that," he said apologetically.

"Yes you did," she said bitterly.

"Rowyna, I love you," he declared.

Rowyna hung her head, "Then leave me in peace."

"I cannot, my lady, nor will I try."

"Your men will think less of you if you pursue a tavern wench…" she reminded him.

"My men admire you as I do, but they fear my wrath if they thought to pursue you for themselves. They already know what you do not understand. The heart of a Ranger is not easily won, but it is steadfast. I am already yours, my lady," he said as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes were not as angry now and he hoped that was a good sign.

"I am… not a maid," she whispered.

"Did your heart ever desire the attentions you received?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said softly.

"Then in your heart, you are still a maid, and that is how I see you," he said seriously.

Rowyna blushed and then slowly smiled, "You are a fool, Captain."

Grayson grinned, "Indeed."

"My brothers won't permit this,"

"Oh, but they will, if it is your wish, too," he said with a charming smile.

Rowyna stepped back and looked at him with scrutiny, as if sizing him up, "I might consider it… someday." Then she turned and practically bounced back to her cooking fire.

Grayson just sighed and stared at her longingly before retreating to his tent.

* * *

Zalaya sat on the boulder watching Godwin pacing, lost in thought. It was quieter here, and no one seemed interested in interrupting them for the moment. So she waited with some dread as to where this conversation was going to lead. 

"Why would Grayson want to interfere in this little war between us?" Godwin said, more to himself than to her.

"We are not at war, Ranger," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, but I think we are," Godwin said as he looked at her. "Once we were fast friends, and now, I feel as if I've grown two heads or something."

Zalaya smirked, "Is that eastern humor, my lord?"

"I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you, Zalaya. I thought you cared for me, too," he said seriously. "What has happened between us? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not," she said as she shook her head. "It was simply not meant to be. A King marries someone nearer his own station, from his own realm. It would be easier for you if you didn't get involved with a wild woman from the north. Your people…" she was being plain, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Look at me and swear that you don't love me," he challenged.

"What? Don't be absurd," she said. "I'll not listen to your ranting. Have some wine and go to bed…" Zalaya tried to leave, but he blocked her exit.

"You can't do it, can you?" he accused. "What did he mean when he mentioned wizards?"

"Ranger, please…"

"Answer the question," he prompted.

"Radagast told me that you needed me on this journey. He reminded me of the ring, and that it was past time it was used. He wants to see peace between the east and the west…"

"What does that have to do with you?" Godwin asked.

"Nothing, but it has everything to do with you. You have to win, and you will need my help somewhere along the way. Is that plain enough for you?" she asked in annoyance.

"Only for him did you come, then? Not for me?" he pressed as he stepped closer to her.

"Well, you are my friend," she said almost breathlessly as he stepped even closer.

"Yes, I am your friend," he agreed huskily as he closed the remaining distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "What is my name, lady?"

"You're a Ranger," she said nervously.

Godwin kissed her brow, "I am your Ranger, my lady, but I have a name," he said.

Her arms were trapped between them and her hands splayed over his chest, but she didn't struggle against his embrace. She looked up at him and his eyes were darker than she remembered, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to hear you say my name," he said.

"Godwin," she whispered, and he kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she clung to him. Her fingers gripped his tunic as she stood on her toes to give him better access. He was careful to keep the kiss calm and tender, but it was an effort. Her yielding had surprised him, and he forced himself to remember they were in the open. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"You are my woman, Zalaya," he said firmly, if a bit raspy. "I would have you as my queen."

"But…"

"No protests. You are in my country now; forget your thoughts on what is proper. In this land, the Overlord has unlimited power. I don't want to abuse it as others have done, but I do want one thing for myself. What do you think the people will say? They will be pleased that their children are free and rejoice. All I ask is to live in peace with the woman I love. Tell me now what you fear and I will make it right. Do not deny me, I cannot bear the thought of losing you," Godwin said seriously.

"I do love you, Ranger," she said softly, "I always have. But what of your family, and the laws of the land, should you not marry a princess?"

Legolas had been keeping watch nearby, just in the capacity of chaperone. He'd been discreet, and hadn't tried to listen, but he couldn't help it if he had excellent hearing. Once she'd mentioned Radagast, his mind had wondered back to his own encounter with the wizard. Radagast had told him of a princess far to the north, and Legolas was suddenly quite suspicious of the comment. He didn't like interrupting, but the question was out there, and he felt he had to speak.

"Where do you know Radagast from?" Legolas asked her as he entered the firelight.

Godwin stepped away from her and looked at Legolas with annoyance. "Legolas, perhaps later…"

"No, Godwin, this must be answered now. Please, Zalaya," Legolas pressed.

"As a child he came to visit my village and spent time in Tragarz' house," Zalaya said.

"Is there a princess in the north?" Legolas asked.

"Women have no titles," she said quickly, and it was obvious she was getting nervous.

"Morzethu is a title," Godwin said, now very interested in where Legolas was going with this. "Why the questions, Legolas?"

"I met Radagast some years ago, and he had just returned from the north where he had visited a princess. Zalaya, was that princess you?" Legolas asked flatly.

Zalaya stepped back, "Do not ask me about this, please. My past means nothing… nothing. Ranger, I am sorry, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake…" she backed away from them and then turned and ran back to her tent.

Godwin would have followed, but Legolas caught him. "Let her go. I believe she has answered the question. I would speak to Radagast again, if I could find him. He has made a habit of matchmaking, and this time, the process has been most painful, for you and her. Tell me about her Ring."

"I know little of its origins," Godwin admitted.

Legolas had noticed it before and knew it for what it was, the Ring of Barahir, "I am not surprised she did not speak of it, nor that you don't know if it. It is the Ring of Barahir, once belonging to Arvedui, the last king of Arthedain. How did she come by it?"

"Her father passed it down to her," Aragorn said as he strode into the firelight. "It is a symbol of the Morzethu; an heirloom of my house was given to her house. I find now that I wonder why."

Legolas furrowed a brow, "I can think of one reason, though it is not the sort mentioned in polite company."

Godwin crossed his arms and glared at them, "What does it matter?"

"She may be a distant relative of… mine," Aragorn said. "If in fact Arvedui's Ring suggests what I think it does."

Legolas looked at Godwin and smiled, "Making her a genuine princess."

Godwin smirked and then frowned, "She would never admit it. You saw her run…"

"Give it time," Legolas said. "She did admit her love, which is a start."

Aragorn smiled, "Indeed?"

Godwin blushed, and changed the subject, "Find anything?"

Aragorn's face sobered, "The camp isn't far, and they know we are coming. It looks like they are going to try and move the prisoners before we arrive and set a trap."

Godwin smiled, "Forewarned is forearmed. I believe we can intercept the prisoners and ambush the trap. What of the messenger?"

"That will be a problem later. There is an army massing on the northern shores of the sea some distance east of here. We have time, but they will be formidable," Aragorn said. "They have Oliphaunts, huge wolves, goblins and trolls."

Godwin was surprised, "They are working with _goblins and trolls? _That will be dealt with, and I have a plan for that meeting. Come, let's liberate the slave camp, and then we'll deal with Turais and his evil allies."

* * *

Zalaya and Rowyna stayed in their tent the rest of the night, both avoiding their Rangers. It had been silent for a while, but finally, Rowyna had to speak. "I saw him kiss you." 

Zalaya suddenly smiled, "It was nice."

"So what are you doing hiding in here?" Rowyna asked.

"He wants me to be his queen," she said. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I am from another land, not this one. His people would never accept me. He needs to think of his position…" Zalaya tried to explain.

"I'm easterling, and I say that is utter Oliphaunt dung! Our people would be proud to accept you," Rowyna said.

"A foreign Overlord, for that is how they will see him, and a completely foreign queen?" Zalaya said. "Pretend you don't know us, and think of it that way, then swear to how well I would be received."

Rowyna paled, "Oh, Zalaya, don't take it to heart. Much can happen in a short time. The east is ready for a change, don't lose hope. Besides, I don't think he would have another queen."

Zalaya shrugged and looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, "You were kissed tonight, too."

Rowyna smiled, "I hope that cheek stung for at least a few seconds."

"You liked it," Zalaya said firmly. "You are still smiling."

Rowyna blushed, "He said he looks at me as a maid. No one has looked at me like that in a very long time. It would never last," she sighed, "but it was a pleasant moment. I like him too much to say yes."

"That puts you and I in the same place, doesn't it?" Zalaya observed.

"I guess it does," Rowyna said and looked at Zalaya with affection, "You are the first friend I've had in many years, other than my brothers. Tell me of your home, and I will tell you of mine."

Zalaya slowly smiled, "Not all of my tale would be nice."

"Neither will mine."

They shared a smile of understanding that went far beyond tales of memories pleasant and dark. They were from vastly different worlds, yet they related in a way few could. They had not had easy lives, but they were stronger for it. And they both had man troubles, though they didn't mind the attention that much, just a little.


	25. Traps and Ambushes

**Traps and Ambushes**

Tozgrit settled into his crevice on the bluff and watched the easterlings with interest. The Army massing below had no idea just what they were up against. It wasn't just invaders with superior forces; it was a dragon and a witch as well. They seemed well trained and armed, but they were going to lose. That didn't really matter to him, just as long as he had the diversion to retrieve the Morzethu. But another idea suddenly formed in his devious mind, and Tozgrit knew how to get what he wanted, everything he wanted. He could offer his services to their leader, information that could give them the edge. All he wanted in return was Zalaya and free passage. Yes, the idea had merit, but there was only one problem. How should he approach them?

"Surrender your arms and come with us," an angry voice said behind him.

Tozgrit slowly turned, "I am unarmed."

"Ha! No one travels this land unarmed," the rough looking easterling said sarcastically.

"I do, for my arms were taken by your enemies, though I escaped. I believe you and I can help each other," Tozgrit said carefully.

"Our Warlord can be the judge of that," the soldier answered with a sneer. "Bind his hands; let him tell his tale to Turais."

* * *

Godwin stood with Grayson behind a small stand of trees and silently exchanged determined looks. The prisoners were being routed this way, and soon they would be within range to attack. Most of the gladiators were quite young; no doubt they didn't survive long. There were thirty of them with feet chained together in a long tether and their hands were bound. He could hear the faint jingle of the heavy links as the well practiced marchers drew near. It was obvious that these young men would have no hope of flight. Their guards numbered about twenty, but they were all well armed, and close. Godwin hoped he had considered every variable in this attack. The prisoners would be very vulnerable when the fighting started. He waited and watched, and he could see that Grayson was getting anxious. It was obvious that Grayson was about to speak when Godwin finally gave the signal. He turned to his most trusted captain and gave a slight smile and a nod.

"Now," he said quietly.

Grayson smiled broadly and nodded to one of the rangers in the tree above them. A horn sounded and the caravan was suddenly swarmed by more than a hundred soldiers. There was very little swordplay, and not a single arrow had been fired, at least not by the easterlings who had been taken completely by surprise. It was over in moments with not a single guard surviving the brief fray. Godwin stepped out into the clearing to face the expectant faces of the gladiators. One of them seemed to be a leader of sorts, and he met Godwin's gaze with boldness.

"Who are you lord, and why have you spared us?" he asked Godwin.

"I am Godwin, son of Silverhelm. It was for your sakes that we attacked," Godwin said and then looked at Cilmo. "Find the keys to these shackles and we'll get them back to camp and see to their needs."

"As you command," Cilmo said curtly before relaying the order to search the bodies of the fallen for keys.

Godwin glanced back at the newly liberated men and realized they had all knelt before him. He simply would not get used to that.

"Rise… please," Godwin said in a voice heavy with emotion. "Today you are free, and free men do not bow to anyone."

"No, my Overlord, free men joyfully bow to honor a just ruler. I offer you my service, if you would find me a sword, I would die defending you, Lord," their leader said, and there was a hearty echo of 'aye's' from the rest of them.

Cilmo located keys and started unlocking the shackles and cutting the ropes from their hands. Godwin was quite moved by the sight of his people offering support to him.

"I would like very much to destroy the camp where you were trained. I would be honored if you would all join me. I'm sure these fallen guards have no use for their arms, please… help yourselves," Godwin said with a smirk.

The gladiators all stood and divested the fallen of their weapons. There was nearly enough for all, and Godwin knew they would find the rest weapons in the camp. He looked to their leader and called him over.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Most of us have lost memory of our true names; we carry only those given us by our trainers. I am Chaos, there is Talon and Onyx, and over there is Saber and Shadow," Chaos said as he bowed. "We are warriors all, and look forward to fighting someone other than each other."

Godwin felt a knot in his throat. How horrible their lives must have been to have lost touch with their true names. But the names they carried were fitting for warriors. "Come then. A good meal and restful night will do us all good. On the morrow, we will invade the camp."

"My lord, they know you are coming," Saber said.

Godwin smiled, "I know, but no amount of warning will help them."

* * *

Turais languished in his plushly furnished tent and nursed a bottle of wine as he stared at a map thoughtfully. Westerners had overrun his borders with a respectable force, and he was the one forced to deal with it. All the other Warlords would benefit from his confrontation, but none deigned to send him any help. Why would they? It wasn't as though there was actually cooperation between them, or friendship, or even tolerance. They all wanted more than what they had, and that greed bred poor neighbor relations. Turais didn't care about that, but this time, they needed to pull together. This long lost child of Silverhelm's was serious, ten thousand men and elves serious. It would not be easy to defeat them, his own force was much smaller, but they had skill. They also had advantage of surprise and terrain. And the only one they had to kill was the leader. What is a conquest without the conqueror?

"A prisoner for you to question, Lord Turais," one of his soldiers said from outside the tent.

Turais smiled at the thought of entertainment. A distraction from his work was most welcome right now. If she were pretty, it would be even better. He grabbed his whip and emerged from his tent, but his smile faded when he saw only a man, and a foreign one at that.

"What do I care to hear from this foreigner?" Turais demanded angrily. "I crave entertainment."

"I know about the approaching army, for I have recently escaped them. I would be willing to help you, if you could help me in return," Tozgrit said.

Turais' eyes were full of anger at the presumption of this man. He had not been given permission to speak! He snapped his whip and then swung it at the prisoner's neck, letting it wrap around several times. He was careful not to pull it tight… yet. His face twisted into a sneer and he stepped closer.

"What could you possibly know that would aid us against so many? And what do you want that you think I would be willing to help an ignorant foreigner?" Turais asked icily.

"If you would win, you must take out their strongest weapons first," Tozgrit said.

"Indeed?" Turais smirked as he pulled the whip a little tighter around his neck.

"Or would you care to be some dragon's next meal?" Tozgrit gasped out.

Turais loosened the whip and looked at the foreigner levelly, "They have a dragon? Where in this age did they find a dragon?"

Tozgrit smiled, realizing his fortunes may have just changed, "A woman brought him to them, and she commands him. If you would have the advantage, I suggest you take the woman. The dragon will do anything to protect her, perhaps even change sides."

"Who is this woman?" Turais asked with a twinkle in his eyes. A woman prisoner was much more to his liking.

"She belongs to me, they took her from me," Tozgrit said angrily. "I can help you kill the dragon, and all I ask in return is this woman and my free passage."

Turais was not in a bargaining mood, and certainly not in the habit of giving woman away. But he was good at using people and breaking promises. The advantage of dealing with a foreigner was he was not aware of that reputation. "What is your name then?"

"Tozgrit, Hunter of the North and high leader of the Lossoth."

Turais nodded to his guard to cut the ropes and then gave his new partner a chilling smile, "Tell me all about… dragons."

* * *

They were moving quietly, surrounding the camp and preparing to attack. It was early, before dawn, but Godwin realized it was too quiet. He saw no sentries, and that made him nervous. He looked to the sky where Skrug would be circling to locate the enemy, but he was nowhere in sight. Godwin furrowed his brow and turned to Aragorn.

"They are gone," he said in annoyance.

"Let's make sure," Aragorn said. "We may find something useful in one of the huts."

Godwin was annoyed at having been wrong about this plan. They had brought quite a few men, having wanted to overwhelm the camp quickly, but it had been a waste of time. Where had they gone?

* * *

Zalaya smiled at the children that were bringing her wood for the breakfast fire. They were all very sweet, and desperate to be helpful. She handed her spoon to one of the girls and stepped back from the fire. The delight she saw in her young eyes was heart warming. With things in hand here, and a half empty camp, Zalaya decided to slip out of camp and go bathe. She wanted to look her best when Godwin returned; even if she wasn't right for him she wanted him to still notice her. She sighed at the selfishness of that, but gathered her small bag and snuck out of the protective perimeter of the camp.

Varno had been left behind when the soldiers went to destroy the slave camp, so he'd been keeping watch. When he saw Zalaya leave, he followed. He didn't want to call her back just yet, he was curious as to where she was going. But he wouldn't let her go unguarded.

* * *

Turais' men were in place, all of them surrounding the invaders' camp. It was at only half strength, and most of those were still asleep. The leader and his best warriors had gone on a fruitless venture to a deserted camp. They wouldn't return in time to be of any concern. Turais watched the women and children tending fires and elbowed his new ally.

"Which one?" he asked.

Tozgrit smiled when he saw Zalaya leaving, "The one who is heading right for us."

Turais noted her youth and exotic features and he slowly smiled. What a treat, a wondrously enticing little treat. "Let her get as far from camp as possible before taking her. I don't want there to be any calls for help or sounds of struggle. "And do not harm her," he added with the wickedest of grins, "That pleasure will be all mine."

Tozgrit turned to him with horror on his face, "The woman is for me, that was our bargain."

Turais smirked, "I do not recall making any bargains with an ignorant savage today. Dirigo, Jovred… tie him up for me, won't you?"

Tozgrit realized too late that he had made a mistake, a very serious mistake.

* * *

Godwin and the rest of his force were returning to camp when Skrug descended right in front of them. He looked at Godwin with sheer fury in his eyes and Godwin just knew that something had happened to Zalaya.

"What is wrong?" Godwin asked quickly.

"She is gone," Skrug said evenly.

"Can you track her? I mean, can't you find her?" Godwin asked nervously.

"No," Skrug said with panic in his voice, "She won't let me."

Aragorn cocked a brow at that, "What do you mean?"

"I can't even feel her, she is… gone. It must be her cursed ring. It is the only way she could break our bond. You must help me find her. It is your enemy that took her, I am certain. There were signs of them near the camp. How did they know to take her, of anyone they could have taken as prisoner, why her?" Skrug, for being a great and powerful dragon, seemed almost childlike in his worry.

"So much for regrouping," Alcon said under his breath, "We'd best start the search."

Skrug shook his head, "No need, they went that way, I will show you. Come little King, I will carry you. Your men can follow."

Godwin didn't hesitate. He mounted up quickly and gazed back at his soldiers who were watching in fascination. They had never seen anything like this before.

"They try to gain an advantage by taking a prisoner, and one very near to my heart. Will we allow it?" he asked.

"Nay!" was the unanimous answer. Zalaya had earned everyone's respect after volunteering to get captured before the last raid. They were all with Godwin, no one protested.

"Then let us give them the battle they are begging for," Godwin said with a hard edge to his voice. Then to himself, "They will pay in blood for this." They took the one person in his life that meant everything to him. How could they have known that she was so important? Did they have a spy in his camp?

Skrug took to the air and the riders followed. It wasn't until Godwin was whisked high into the air that Skrug confessed the full tale. "Ranger I am sorry."

"You were with the army, Skrug. This is not your fault," Godwin reassured him.

"No, I am sorry for my deception. They were going to kill her if I hadn't done it," he said remorsefully. "All they wanted was… you."

Godwin understood immediately. He wasn't even angry about it. "You could have just told me, I would have come with you."

"They would not have allowed it. I do not intend to abandon you to them, but they need to see you," Skrug said. "Their leader, he is quite evil… no, not evil, completely insane."

"Hurry, Skrug, please hurry!" Godwin pleaded. Turais was the cruelest of the Warlords. The Merciless Road was evidence of that. The thought of him having Zalaya captive made his blood boil.

* * *

Tozgrit didn't like where his scheme had taken him. He was hanging from an old stone archway by his arms and his feet were chained to the ground. He felt like a wolf skin on a stretching ring. His joints ached, and his head hurt form the blow they'd dealt him on the hill. The last thing he'd seen was Turais holding Zalaya by the throat. And now he was hanging here, watching her struggle with her own bonds. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Zalaya," he whispered again.

"Why didn't Skrug kill you?" she asked in annoyance.

"He saw honesty in me and spared me," Tozgrit said.

"Then my friend is slipping, for this was surely your fault."

"Forgive me, Morzethu," Tozgrit said. "I was trying to get you to come home with me."

"If anything happens to my Ranger, I will kill you myself," she said icily as she turned her angry gaze on him. "You never had a chance with me; no man has a chance with me. Nothing matters but the Ranger."

"You are his lover," Tozgrit accused.

Zalaya turned away, "Friend."

"They will kill him, and me, but you may not be so lucky," Tozgrit said. "Call the beasts and escape. I do not want you to be hurt."

"When Skrug returns, I doubt I will need any other aid," she said lightly.

"He betrayed you; he went to capture your king despite your pleading. He is like any male creature that you meet, he loves you. He would destroy the whole army for your sake. As long as that Warlord has you, he has that dragon in his power," Tozgrit said firmly.

"What did he offer you for that little bit of knowledge?" Zalaya asked.

"You," Tozgrit said flatly.

"I see he keeps his promises."

Tozgrit scowled. He had no argument, he'd been a fool.

Varno finally stirred beside Zalaya and she bent closer to check his wound again. "Shhh, we are prisoners. Are you alright?"

"My Lady, just where were you going?" Varno asked hoarsely.

"Zalaya suddenly blushed as the young elf looked at her, "I wanted a bath before the Ranger returned. All those hours over a hot fire made me look horrid…"

Varno shook his head and chuckled, "If you had asked, I would have kept guard for you at a discreet distance."

"Doesn't matter now," she scowled. "They will get what they want soon enough."

"Indeed I shall," Turais said as he joined them. "Your dragon has been spotted carrying your precious Overlord. Once I have killed him, there will be no one in my way but Faulghaunt. He will fall quickly, and I will marry his daughter and be the next Overlord."

"My Ranger will kill you," she said bitterly.

"Your Ranger? _Your_ Ranger? How perfect! I had no idea you were his woman. What fun this will be. Oh, look. Here he comes now."

Godwin stared at the camp with pure fury in his eyes. When he saw Zalaya and the Lossoth hunter, he knew what happened. There was the source of his information. And Varno had been taken too. He would rescue them. He and Skrug would rescue all of them, and then perhaps Skrug would deal with the hunter.

They landed in the open, right in front of the prisoners. Skrug watched the leader carefully, noting the large blade held at Zalaya's throat.

"Welcome back, Dragon."

"Here is what you asked for, now give me the woman," Skrug said angrily.

"I think I will keep her," Turais said. "At least until I kill this invader here."

Godwin looked at Turais with fire in his eyes as he slid off Skrug's back and took a few steps closer. "If you would kill me, then release your hold in her and come and get me!"

Turais smiled at the power he held. He tightened his hold on her hair and pressed his blade a little tighter against her neck. Zalaya had enough, and she started to sing.

_"Holzevretzznia de naizzi morzethu ne volneii…"_

Just on the other side of the trees, they heard the angry roar of an oliphaunt, and then it came crashing through the trees. Turais lost his footing as the ground shook and he fell away from Zalaya. Godwin leapt on him quickly, and the pair struggled. Skrug just smirked at the sudden chaos and started attacking the Warlords' men, those that weren't already fleeing for their lives from the rampaging oliphaunt. Soon several other oliphaunts had joined the wild march and they stormed through the camp trampling everyone and everything in their path, though they carefully avoided Zalaya and those around her. By the time Godwin's men arrived, there was very little left of the camp save bodies.

Grayson, Aragorn and Alcon rode over to where Godwin sat holding Zalaya. Beside him was Varno, and at their feet was a man with so many wounds he was hard to identify. Skrug was curled up sleeping with a satisfied smile on his face, and no one was speaking.

"Son?" Alcon prompted.

"Turais is dead, his army is… no longer a problem, and I am tired," Godwin sighed.

Grayson looked at the trembling woman in his arms and furrowed his brow with concern, "Is she alright?"

Godwin looked at him with an expression too serious by half, "We arrived in time. Truthfully, she took care of most of the battle herself."

Aragorn looked around and recognized the Oliphaunt tracks. It must have been quite a sight. "Where are the oliphaunts now?"

Zalaya straightened up, "I sent them home. They didn't like it here, but they are not violent beasts. I asked much of them today."

Aragorn smiled at her, "Godwin, why don't you and Skrug take her back to camp while we clean up things here. This will be quite a bonfire."

Godwin nodded, "Come, Varno. You could use some rest, too. Skrug can carry all of us easily."

Skrug cocked a brow at the sound of that, but didn't protest. He owed the king for his deception. He carried the trio home gladly. Then he went into the wood to sleep. His belly was quite full, but the most satisfying morsel had been the Lossoth hunter that betrayed his mercy. That meal was long overdue.

* * *

With all the easterling bodies piled up for burning, Aragorn glanced at Turais' wounds again. Godwin had probably dealt with him and it was obvious what frame of mind he'd been in. He tossed his torch on the grisly pile and looked at Alcon.

"What do you think?" he asked, knowing that his nephew would understand the vague question.

"If a man took Arwen from you, would he look any better when you were finished with him?" Alcon challenged.

Aragorn's jaw tightened at the thought, "No."

"Zalaya will be queen of Rhûn someday. My son will have no other," Alcon said. "I will have no other daughter-in-law."

"Come to terms with your misgivings?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

Alcon just gave a snort and went to organize the riders to move out. He had come to terms with his misgivings a long time ago. It was her misgivings that worried him. He had seen noble misunderstandings hurt relationships before. She felt unworthy of Godwin, and Godwin felt lost without her. Alcon hoped they would work through it soon. There was entirely too much drama between them. Maybe a marriage of convenience wasn't such a bad idea…. _Nah, never mind._

* * *

"Don't ever risk yourself like that again," Zalaya said shakily. "Couldn't you see it was a trap?"

Godwin smirked at her bluster. She was railing him for rescuing her because it was a risk. She was cute when she was being stubborn. "Of course it was a trap," he said lightly. "It really didn't matter, I had to come."

"I'll not have you take risks on my account, Ranger. Your country needs you…"

Godwin pulled her against him, "And I need you, Zalaya. When will you understand that I will not be denied?"

"I thought Rangers were honorable men," she said breathlessly.

"I am honorable, my lady. I intend to honor you the rest of my days," he said huskily as he bent down and kissed her brow. "Now, go and rest."

She stepped away from him and looked into his eyes, "This is all wrong, you know that."

Godwin sighed and looked at her with deep affection. It was obvious that he was ignoring her protests. "Don't venture out of camp again without an escort. Goodnight, Zalaya."

She frowned, but gave him a nod, "Goodnight. Thank you for coming for me."

Godwin watched her disappear into her tent and smiled. He would walk through fire for her, and he would wait as long as it took to convince her that she belonged to him. He didn't want to rule alone, he didn't want to live alone. He wanted her beside him. But despite her affection for him, it would not be an easy courtship. Lossoth were stubborn people.


	26. By Sea and Air

**By Sea and Air**

It was late when the rest of Godwin's forces returned to camp. Godwin was still sitting by the fire waiting to speak with the captains though all was quiet. Aragorn, Legolas, Alcon, Cilmo, Grayson, Richtor and Polodrin joined Godwin by the fire. It was very quiet for a moment, and then Aragorn sighed and spoke up.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked.

"Resting," Godwin said. "She is much stronger than you give her credit for."

"What is our next move, son?" Alcon asked.

"Faulghaunt," Godwin said. "I believe it is time for my homecoming."

Alcon smiled, but Richtor looked at him with concern.

"My Lord, what is your plan for entering the city? I fear it may be difficult to take the Harbor without great bloodshed. I do not want to see our people hurt, and Faulghaunt will loose his army recklessly to stop you. The festivals are approaching fast, and the city will be brimming with visitors from all over Rhûn," Richtor said seriously.

Godwin looked at him with respect, "I appreciate your council, Richtor. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. If many strangers will be gathering in the Harbor for festivals, we can also slip in unnoticed. What festival is first?"

"The fire Festival," Richtor said. "It will be only six nights hence, and Faulghaunt will oversee the bonfires himself. There will be wine and revelry, and Faulghaunt has a habit of overindulgence at such gatherings. We could take him then, when his guard is down."

"Then what?" Aragorn asked. "Will his men not attack? We would start a riot in crowded streets."

Godwin pondered the plan. "No, there will be no riot; we will take him in the palace upon his return. Wilhelm is still among the guards, is he not?"

Richtor smiled, "Indeed, he plays his part to the last. We have several spies in key places among the staff as well. In his last report, Wilhelm assured me that much of the staff was secretly against Faulghaunt and his treatment of our people. I believe you will have all the aid you need once we are inside."

"What of his family? I do not want to harm women and children," Godwin said seriously.

"The harems are separate from the main house, and his daughter is the only family he has. She will be well guarded, no need to worry over her," Richtor assured him. "Of course, she would make a valuable prisoner… or wife."

Godwin's expression turned dark, and Alcon just cringed. He quickly spoke up to save them from Godwin's wrath over such an insensitive suggestion.

"Women are not weapons, Richtor. Our target is the false Overlord, not his children," Alcon said quickly. "What is the fastest and stealthiest route to Hergrovine?"

Godwin just smiled and looked into the fire thoughtfully, "Sea."

Richtor grinned, "Delabear Port, yes! It is not far, and we can… borrow a few ships. Perhaps seize some of the slave ships for your fleet, my Lord. It is an excellent plan!"

Aragorn smiled, "How far is it to this port?"

Godwin pulled his map from his coat and opened it, "One day's ride south. The journey by sea will depend upon the weather. Have we any experienced sailors among the army?"

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged smiles, "A few," Legolas said, "A few."

* * *

The camp broke camp before dawn and rushed through a cold breakfast. Everyone was on the trail as the sun was rising, and they kept it quiet. Godwin had been preoccupied with plans and strategies, but he had made a point of looking for Zalaya among the riders. She was with the women and children, and he smiled when he saw her sharing her horse with a small girl. He could see she was safe, so he concentrated on their next objective, obtaining a fleet big enough to carry his army. He didn't want to divide his forces, but he might have to. Ten thousand would require too many ships to be found in one port. They might have to split up.

It was late afternoon when they came within sight of the port. It was not the booming city that Hergrovine was, but he was surprised at the number of ships he saw moored there. A number of them were fishing vessels, but most were tall ships with large holds. They might be able to transport much of the army after all.

Godwin led his army straight into the heart of the small port town, and people were running from the streets in terror. He had no desire to frighten or harm anyone here, but was at a loss for what to do about it. The sight of such a large force was simply too terrifying. He looked to Grayson and Aragorn with concern in his eyes.

"I am not here to harm them," he said. "What should I do to reassure them?"

"Richtor!" Aragorn called, and the captain joined them at the front of the column.

"Aye, Sire?"

"Have your men sound the horns and announce that the Son of Silverhelm has returned," Aragorn said. "The time for quiet and secrecy has passed. Let the people know there is no need to run."

Richtor smiled and gave a nod. He rode back to his company and issued the order. He sounded a familiar call on the horns, an old Rhûn anthem, something easily recognizable as Silverhelm's call. They sounded four times, waiting for the people to pause and listen, then a great cry went up from the easterings in the army…

"Gather and shout! Gather and cry out! Our day of freedom is at hand. Silverhelm's bloodline has come; we follow our Overlord's son! Come and honor him, Godwin, Son of Silverhelm, the true Overlord of Rhûn!"

From every doorway and alley they emerged, slowly and warily at first, but soon the streets were full of the curious. They all stared at the forces with awe, and there was murmuring among them. Godwin looked out over them, and he saw that there were many who looked poor and underfed. His heart broke to see them in suffering. They made their way to the docks, but a man stepped into the road to block their way.

"Who is this heir? Which of you claims to be Silverhelm's blood?" he demanded.

Godwin halted the army and rode forward a few yards. "I am."

The man looked at him with scrutiny a moment, and then his expression softened. He dropped to his knees and held out his sword, "I am Herknu, governor of this port, and all we have is at your disposal. Command me, Great Overlord."

All along the streets, the people dropped to their knees and waited silently for Godwin to speak. Zalaya watched them with shock. How strange that so many should be accepting of him so quickly. She couldn't believe it, in fact, she was skeptical. She observed them, watching for deception, but none was apparent. She could see that her Ranger was quite moved by it.

"Rise, people of Delabear Port. I am moved by your allegiance. We require a fleet to carry us to Hergrovine, if one is to be had in this port," Godwin said.

Herknu stood and looked at Godwin levelly, "You see there are ships moored here. Why not simply demand them? You are Overlord."

"I am not a thief," Godwin said. "You offered what you have, and I ask only for what I need."

"Then you shall have your fleet, my Lord. We can do no less for our true ruler," Herknu answered.

"And what can your Overlord do to repay your loyalty?" Godwin asked.

Herknu looked at him with pain in his eyes, "Find and return our children to us."

Godwin looked at the people along the streets again and realized that he saw no children among them. The faces were all sad, and it broke his heart. "When I regain my father's throne, slavery will be abolished, and everyone will be free to go home. I will do what I can to find your children, I give you my oath."

The governor suddenly smiled and then turned to his people, "Prepare all the ships in the harbor to sail immediately. They will need provisions for men and horses and…" he paused and looked at Godwin. "Do you need sailors?"

Godwin looked to Aragorn who just nodded. "We would appreciate anyone who wants to join us."

Herknu smiled and continued his orders. Everyone in the town was scrambling to get the ships ready. Women were bringing food and men were loading ships. But Zalaya kept watch, and not all were helping. She saw several men sneaking away, and she knew they were loyal to someone other than her Ranger. Someone needed to hear of it. She could see that Godwin was busy, but she spotted some of his Elves, and knew that one of them would listen to her. She rode over to them, and quietly cleared her throat to get their attention. Kiirar turned to her with curiosity.

"Can I help you?" he asked, only mildly annoyed at the interruption.

"There are spies among these people," she said quietly. "Four men quietly slipped away from the street, and they appeared to be quite upset. They may be going to the enemy."

Kiirar knew when to take someone's accusations seriously, "When and where?"

"Only a few moments ago, there… that alley," she said pointing to it.

"Shaalth, go speak to Cilmo and Godwin, the rest of us will go for a little ride," Kiirar said.

"I will go with you," Zalaya said.

Tinechor looked at her with a frown, "No, you should stay here where you will be safe."

Zalaya looked at Kiirar who would not meet her eyes, "I am more than able to care for myself, just ask this one here what I am capable of," she said in annoyance as she pointed at Kiirar. "But have it your way, go."

She turned and rode off without another word. Kiirar sighed and headed down the alley. "If she got so much as a scratch, Godwin would string me up by my braids," he said with a frown. "I'll not invite his wrath taking her with us, no thanks."

Tinechor chuckled, but there was nothing funny about it at all. Godwin's affection for her was quite obvious. He was surprised Godwin had not openly declared himself already. He certainly made every outward sign that she was his; he simply had not announced it yet. What was he waiting for?

* * *

Zalaya slipped out of town and went to meet Skrug. She was not one to be told what to do, and this time, it was too important to stay behind. With the advantage of a dragon, she could follow the spies and discover who their master was. In a land full of so many enemies, it was good to know what you were dealing with.

Skrug was able to locate the four riders, and Zalaya urged him to follow at a discreet distance. They passed through a forest which gave everyone cover, including her elusive spies. By the time they caught back up to them, they had already met up with their leader, and a large tent city full of evil men. There was simply no hope of getting any closer without being discovered. Skrug frowned and turned to Zalaya with a cocked brow.

"Can I take care of them for you?" he asked. "I'm sure a few flaming tents and nice chewy easterlings would do both our hearts a little good."

"What if they are not enemies," she said. "Maybe they are more allies in hiding."

Skrug looked at the men in the camp again and noted the black robes they wore and the red paint they hid their faces with. They barked at each other harshly, and the leader looked upset and angry after speaking with the spies. There was little chance they were allies.

"I doubt that, Zalaya. They look like trouble for your Ranger," he said seriously.

"Perhaps we should go and warn him," she suggested.

"I am not searching the sea for a bunch of ships. No, we are committed to this now for if we leave, we won't know what they are up to. If you don't have the stomach for a battle, then we will follow them."

"You are right," she conceded. "Perhaps I should try to get in closer to hear what they are saying."

"No," Skrug said firmly. "Come, let's pull back for the moment. They aren't going anywhere before morning. We'll see what we're dealing with better in daylight."

Zalaya nodded and mounted up. Skrug carried her deeper into the wood. He could still hear the camp, but they would not be spotted by the watch. He passed the night watchfully, allowing the woman to sleep. He admired her determination to protect her king. But she was too softhearted for a battle that could otherwise be avoided. He would allow her reservations for now. If they could avoid bloodshed then so be it. Otherwise, he would be more than able to stop them before they became a problem.

* * *

Grayson and Legolas were organizing the loading of men and horses on the ships while Godwin and Alcon looked into the business of possible spies. It was evening when everything was ready for them to sail and Godwin and the Elves returned. They had found evidence that four riders left town rather abruptly, but they were already long gone. There was little to be done about it now. They could not have hoped to keep their coming a secret for long. You simply cannot hide a force so large. With everything ready, Godwin gave the order to sail. He had wanted to make sure that Zalaya was boarded on his ship, but he simply had not been able to find her. Finally he broke down and spoke to Grayson.

"Where is she?" Godwin asked quietly.

"She is with the dragon, following the ships somewhere in the clouds I expect," Grayson said. "It's not like we could have him ride on deck."

Godwin's face paled, "It was she who spotted the spies, was it not?"

Grayson nodded, "Yes, she is most observant."

"She is not following us, Grayson, she is following them," Godwin said angrily. "She is trying to get herself killed in this war I just know it."

"She has a dragon with her," Grayson reminded him.

"And he will do anything she asks. I cannot save her this time, I hope she doesn't do anything foolish," Godwin said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She'll be fine," Grayson said. "Don't worry."

Godwin sighed and looked at the moonlit water, "Am I doing the right thing, Grayson? Am I right in marching into a crowded city with an army? I still can't help but think that it is for selfishness that I am doing this."

"Selfishness does not bring tears to your eyes when you see people suffering, boy. You are doing the right thing. We'll do everything we can to get you there without any innocent people being hurt," Grayson said seriously. "Go get some sleep. It will be a couple of days to your home."

"Thank you, Grayson," Godwin said as he turned to go to his cabin.

"Anytime, my boy, anytime," Grayson said softly.

* * *

Many of the men were unaccustomed to sea travel and it showed. A few of them were green with motion sickness, but most of them kept a brave face. Godwin thought of nothing but his homecoming, and Zalaya's absence. Both weighed heavily on his mind. He remembered little of the Fire Festival, and Garrick filled him in on the particulars.

"He will be out in the open, vulnerable. You can kill him easily."

"I'm not in the practice of murder," Godwin said. "I'd prefer he surrender, but if there is a battle, things could be very bloody. Innocent people will be hurt."

"His home will be at minimal staff, easy to take, and his daughter will be home alone," Garrick said with a cocked brow. "She has never been permitted at the festivals; Faulghaunt is quite protective of her. He allows none to see her unless he deems them a worthy suitor. I suspect he would be most willing to negotiate if she were in our custody."

Aragorn was deeply bothered by the suggestion, but there was merit in it. Godwin wouldn't like it, but it had to be considered. After several hours of discussion with the captains, Godwin had his plan, but it was not what he had wanted. He was going to have to break his word on one thing. He was going to have to use a woman as a weapon, and he didn't like it. The Palace was defensible, and once Godwin was there, it would be up to his enemies to try and overthrow him, not the other way around. But holding Faulghaunt's daughter against her will still felt wrong, it felt like he was lowering himself to his enemies' level. It was hard to stomach.

"Do not worry over this plan, son. What you are doing is vastly different than what they have done. Your intention to her is not harm. For all you know she is as much of a prisoner as the slaves. Garrick said she is not allowed out of the palace," Alcon said.

"Leave your words of comfort, Ada. It matters little what her situation is. She will trade one captor for another, and I am not in the business of kidnapping," Godwin said. "If I am to free this land, it must be given equally. Has she any less right to freedom because her father is a warlord?"

Alcon smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "That is why I know you will do well as Overlord, my son. You rule with your heart and never have I met a man with a heart more pure and kind."

Godwin sighed and stared out at the water, "Thank you, Ada." His face was lost in worry and Alcon left him with one final word of encouragement.

"She is safe, do not worry over her," Alcon said seriously.

"I hope so," Godwin said. "I cannot save her this time, and… I miss her."

"I would be surprised if she didn't show up in Hergrovine just in time for the battle," Alcon said with a smirk.

"Let us hope we can avoid the battle. If not, what is the point of taking a hostage? How did it come down to such a plan, Ada? I trust in my counselors, but this is not what I would have chosen if there were any other options."

"I know son, I know."

* * *

Zalaya had never seen a camp packed so quickly. The men were already on the move at an urgent pace, and they were heading south. It was obvious that they were heading to the capital, but what was their goal? Were they for Faulghaunt or themselves? She wished she could get close enough to hear their conversations. Maybe she could find out just who their leader was.

For the moment all they could do was follow and wait. She thought of her Ranger, and his kiss. If he would kiss her every time she was bold enough to speak his name, perhaps she should risk it more often. But it was not meant to be, and she would have to accept that for the sake of both their hearts. Once he was safely on his throne, she should leave. Otherwise, he would never move on.

* * *

"The shore is in sight," the ship captain said to Godwin. "Just beyond that ridge is the entrance to the harbor. We can beach on the shore there and you can enter the city on the north side."

Godwin nodded, "I would have some men put ashore on the southern shore as well, perhaps three shiploads. The rest will sail right into the harbor tonight during the bonfires. Three separate forces would be to the best advantage."

So the plan was in full motion. Godwin took one third of his army around the northern borders of the city while Aragorn led the southern force. Grayson and Alcon led the force that was to sail into the harbor that night. They had their plan and their time table. They all hoped it would go as planned. The last thing they wanted was a battle on streets filled with drunken partygoers.

* * *

Zalaya had Skrug circle ahead to see their destination. They were very near the city, and Zalaya spotted the ships off shore and a few beached on the north and the south. The Ranger was already here, and his plan was underway. If the advancing enemy caught up to them, it would ruin everything, she just knew it. The panic she was feeling was building. Should she try to warn him and risk giving him away, or should she just take care of the enemies herself?

"Skrug, we can't let them get any closer to the city, but I still don't know who they are or whose side they are on."

"Maybe it's time we asked them," Skrug suggested. "We'll let their answer dictate what must be done."

Zalaya felt a knot in her stomach, "Let's hope I am wrong about them and they are actually allies."

Skrug didn't believe that for a second but wanted to make her feel better, "Yes, let's hope."


	27. Peaceful Invasion

**Peaceful Invasion**

There was no way Murzim was about to let a long lost heir foil his plans for the throne. He was thankful his spies had alerted him before he entered the city to claim his ships. So, he just took his ships, this upstart… this whelp… this damned boy. It mattered little who his father was, he was a westerner as surely as if it were in his blood. No westerner would rule in Rhûn, not in this age!

"Father, we are nearing Hergrovine, the forest is ahead. The sky is already alight with the fires of the Festival," Xelabor said. "What is your plan?"

Murzim looked at his son with determination on his face, "To find and kill the boy who wants to take your place."

"I am not Overlord yet, Father," Xelabor said with a smirk.

"When you have married Faulghaunt's daughter, you will be the next in line to take his place," Murzim said.

Xelabor frowned, "None have seen her. They say she is old and ugly."

Murzim slowly smiled, "That is what they say, but I have seen her once. She is a beauty in the flower of her youth, not more than twelve I'll grant you. You shall have her… and the realm her hand brings. Now, let's move in quietly. We can kill Silverhelm's boy and make it to the feast before dawn."

Xelabor smiled. Twelve was the age he liked them, maybe fourteen on the outside, but twelve… that was perfect. He was going to have it all. And when he tired of his wife, there was always the harem. "What is her name father?"

"Call her chattel, or whatever you will. It matters little. She is a woman, fit for use and title. She will give you a kingdom and if she's strong enough, an heir," Murzim said.

"Is that what you think of mother?" Xelabor asked in annoyance.

"Your mother is a formidable woman, wild and strong. She is hardly a comparison to the spoiled simpering cow that has been coddled in the palace all her life. But who knows? Perhaps you will find her pleasant."

Xelabor was going to say something else, but his retort was interrupted by a disturbance. In front of their advancing company came a burst of fire that blocked their way and spooked their horses. They halted immediately, confused as to the source. But it was made clear when the fire ceased and a great blue dragon stood with wings outstretched and claws at ready. It was a magnificently terrible sight. There was a pause of silence, no one moved, but then a voice broke the spell.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice demanded firmly.

"Murzim, a great Warlord. We are on our way to the Fire Festival, do not bar our way, we have done nothing," he said, looking around for the woman who spoke.

"I have never seen pilgrims so heavily armed. Return the way you came and no harm shall come to you," she ordered.

"You are very confident sounding, considering you face down more than a hundred warriors. Show yourself, woman," Murzim roared angrily. "If you are so powerful, then why hide in the shadows?"

"She need not move into the open so you may try to harm her," Skrug said. "If you want power, look to me. Do as she has said, or your fires will come to you."

Murzim's jaw tightened and he paused for a moment to make a plan. He leaned over to his son and spoke very softly, "When I give the order to attack, you fall back. I will meet you later." He straightened up and called to his hidden foe, "Men of this land have killed dragons before, and women make fine trophies! Attack!"

Murzim and his son fell back as his men surged forward. They were armed with arrows, but saved them. Only a strong spear had any chance of piercing the dragon's tough scales. But none were able to get too close for the heat of the dragon's fiery breath. But even more surprising was the eerie echo's of strange song from the trees. A woman's voice sang and suddenly, all the horses reared up, dumping their riders. Then the herd tore off into the wood, leaving their riders confused and fumbling to get up. Many of them fled, too terrified by the strange events to stand firm. Skrug had depleted their numbers by at least thirty, but twice as many got away. He sighed, chuckled and then turned to the trees where he'd told Zalaya to hide.

"They have all gone," he said. "What is your will now?"

"I suppose we could give chase, but maybe we should see if the Ranger needs any help," Zalaya said as she climbed down from her perch in a tree. As her feet hit earth, she was brought up short by the sudden sound of Skrug gasping. She turned just in time to see him kill the warrior that had thrown the spear. Then Skrug slumped over and groaned. Zalaya ran to him. There was the shaft of a spear protruding from his shoulder near his chest and his breathing was labored.

"Skrug? Skrug, how badly are you hurt?" she exclaimed in full blown panic.

"Oh, my friend, it is not too bad. I just need a moment to rest before I can carry you to your King," he said softly.

"No need to worry over me at a time like this. How can I help you? I am afraid I'm not strong enough to remove the spear. Please, tell me what to do…" she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Shhh, Morzethu. No tears, I am but a beast," he gasped. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. "Just let me rest for a moment…" And then he lost consciousness.

"Oh, please… don't die on me, great one," she stammered as she stroked his head. "You rest, I will watch over you."

* * *

The beach was quiet, save the sounds of splashing as men leapt over the side into the shallow water softly lapping at the sand. After setting the makeshift gang plank to offload the horses, they scouted the shores. They were just far enough from the city to be out of range of the watch, and the cliffs gave them cover here. Godwin took account of his numbers and appointed the leaders. They were going to circle the city and approach the palace from the far side. By now, the other ships would be unloading on the southern shore, and in a couple hours, the third force would sail into the harbor. He looked at the stars and estimated the time. They needed to get moving. He waved to the ships' captains. They were nearly beached, but still managed to get enough wind to return to the open sea. They would await the dawn to sail into port. Godwin hoped all would go according to plan. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt. 

On the southern shore, Aragorn organized his men into ranks and led a quiet march around the southern side of the city. The moon was climbing, but thankfully, the forest gave them good cover. The sky was glowing with the bonfires of the festival, but for the moment, all was relatively quiet, save the music and laughter. He hoped that the peaceful invasion would remain so, but he knew better. It would turn quickly if Alcon and Grayson couldn't manage to slip into the city quietly. They came through the trees near the far end of the capital and could see the towers of the palace. Aragorn had to admit, it was impressive, even at night. They would have to navigate the side streets quietly to reach it. The ships would be entering the harbor soon, and they needed to have control of the palace before any alarms were raised.

Godwin had opted to leave the bulk of the force in the wood with the horses while a handful went in on foot. He stared at the walls of the palace and felt like a foreigner. He remembered nothing, and it was a horrible feeling. With a heavy sigh, he approached the gate with only three men. There were only four guards, and he hoped they would think he was a local. He put on a smile and greeted them.

"How very uncivil of the Overlord to make you stand guard when there is wine and music in the square. When are you to get relieved? Will there be time for you to join the festivities this night?" he asked lightly.

One of the guards stepped forward, and Godwin smiled when he recognized Wilhelm. "At least for my part, I volunteered for this duty. I care little for festivals, and wanted to await my Lord's return. Welcome home, master," he said with a broad smile as he casually turned to one of his men and sucker punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out. "This one isn't trustworthy, but Gregor and Borthig are loyal to you, my Overlord. Call in your men, I will open the gate."

Godwin smiled, "What of the rest of the force within? Will we need to subdue any?"

"No, sire. Most of the guards are at the Festival, guarding the pretender. There are none within save servants and slaves, and the lord's daughter," Gregor said. As the gate opened, he just stared at the sheer numbers of Godwin's men that entered leading their horses. The courtyard filled up quickly. There had to be hundreds…

"What is your will?" Wilhelm asked.

"We await two other forces, one from the south, and one from the Harbor," Godwin said. "Have we enough here to guard the gate and still take the palace?"

"Indeed, I would be honored if you will allow me to show you the way," Wilhelm said. "Few are on guard within, and many will easily bow to you. Come."

Wilhelm led Godwin and roughly sixty men up to the front doors. He pushed one open, and Godwin couldn't help the smile as he crossed the threshold into his home. It was a good feeling, but the realities within quickly brought his anger to the surface. In the hallway he saw a very young girl dressed shamelessly in a gown that insulted everyone's sense of propriety. She was barefoot, around her neck was a collar, and she carried a large bottle of wine. When she saw all the soldiers, she gasped and dropped the wine which shattered when it hit the stone floor. She was about to step back, but Godwin called for her to halt.

"Stop!" he said quickly as he crossed the room to where she stood. She stood frozen with fear, but his expression was kind. "My lady, the glass will cut your feet to ribbons. Please, allow me." He offered his hand first, but she just looked at him in confusion.

Her voice was but a meek whisper, "Sir, forgive my clumsiness…"

Godwin felt a lump form in his throat and couldn't seem to speak. She was even more terrified than Luna had been. No doubt punishments in the palace were quite harsh. He was thankful when Wilhelm spoke up.

"Anya, he is not going to punish you, he is the true master of this palace, Lord Godwin, Silverhelm's long lost heir," Wilhelm reassured her.

She looked at Godwin with a furrowed brow, and then stared at the floor. When she started to kneel, Godwin caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"The glass," he said quickly as he carried her away from the dangerous mess. He immediately set her down and stepped back. "What are your duties here?"

She blushed crimson, and stared at the floor, "Entertainment," she whispered.

Godwin closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. "No longer. Please, return to your quarters and put on proper clothing. Then return to the main hall and wait for me there."

Anya looked at him questioningly, but immediately obeyed. "Yes, Lord. I will do as you command." And with that, she practically ran out of the hall.

"How much more of this am I going to see this night?" Godwin asked Wilhelm through clenched teeth.

Wilhelm sighed, "Too much. Anya is one of the Harem girls currently in Faulghaunt's favor. She'd been ordered to await him in his chamber."

Godwin scowled and turned to his men. "Take the keep, but do not harm the guards unless you're forced to. All servants and slaves should be sent to the hall. Take care to search every room. When you find Faulghaunt's daughter, escort her to the hall."

Wilhelm cleared his throat, "Take care with her, my lord. She is a handful."

Godwin nodded, "Treat her gently, and remember… she is a lady."

Wilhelm frowned, "Barely," he muttered.

* * *

Aragorn's force weaved quietly through the side streets and emerged by the palace walls. He kept an eye out for guards or soldiers, but saw none. As he rounded the corner, heading to the gate, he was brought up short by several children. He held a hand up to signal the halt, and froze. If they cried out in fear, it would alert the guard. He offered a smile and waited, holding his breath. The children's eyes were huge, but they were silent. Aragorn noted their poor appearance, faces smudged with dirt… no, soot. He finally decided to end the silent standoff and spoke. 

"I mean you no harm," he said quietly. "The hour is late, should you not be at home?"

"Nay, sir, the hour is early; we are on our way to work. We are chimney sweeps, bound for the palace," a small boy said. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend of the Overlord, also bound for the palace," Aragorn said.

The boy looked at him suspiciously, "You are a foreigner, and you are armed for battle."

Aragorn cringed, "Indeed, little one. Perhaps today you should just go home."

"No," the boy said firmly. "If you are here to kill Faulghaunt, I want to watch."

Aragorn was surprised by that. "If you could show us the best way in, it would be helpful," he offered, careful not to make any promises.

The boy smiled, "I'm Rell. It's this way…"

Aragorn smiled and signaled for his men to follow. What a strange land Rhûn was. Children were valiant and courage was to be found in the humblest of places. This was truly Godwin's place. The future was going to be a bright one, full of peace, he just knew it.

* * *

The city was aglow with bonfires that burned just beyond the harbor shops and taverns. The ships glided silently into the docks, and skilled hands secured them and carefully set up the gang planks for off loading of the force. Alcon saw to the horses while Grayson had a look around the docks. All was quiet, perhaps too quiet. The men poured from the ships and quietly lined up, awaiting orders. Grayson and Alcon exchanged looks. They had a number of elves among them, and Alcon drew up his hood and bade the rest do the same. He looked to Grayson. 

"You've been here before, which way?" Alcon asked.

"Through the alleys around the square… we can slip through the shadows, perhaps without any confrontations," Grayson said.

"That would be fine with me," Alcon muttered, "But highly unlikely."

Grayson led them, and Alcon and his elves kept watch. They left enough men on the ships to guard them, leaving too many to hide entering the city. Just the sound of hundreds of horses would rouse the people in the square. Alcon knew that they would never reach the palace without a battle. He wondered where in the crowd his son's rival would be. It wouldn't break his heart if that particular man came face to face with his sword.

* * *

"_Vizzigru ze Drago,"_ Skrug mumbled as his eyes strained to open. "Morzethu… Zalaya, are you alright?" 

"I am here, do not worry, I'll not let anyone harm you, just rest. I'll get you some help as soon as I can, but for now, I fear leaving you alone. You would be at the mercy of any who found you sleeping. This is a hostile land," she said seriously.

"I worry more for you. I must take you to safety before all my strength is gone," he rasped as he struggled to get to his feet. "Come, I will carry you to the city while it is still dark."

Zalaya's eyes grew huge, "No."

Skrug turned an angry glare on her that would have withered any man's courage instantly, but she stood firm. His expression softened, "Please… if I perish this night, let me at least have the peace of knowing you are safe."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, "You won't die, you can't die…"

Skrug leaned his good shoulder down and whispered, "Come, I feel that time is short."

Zalaya complied immediately, unable to deny him this final request. He grunted as he took to the air, and she wept harder with each flap of his great wings. She knew the pain he was in, and she saw his wound begin to bleed faster for the exertion. She was thankful that it was a short flight. The city was in sight, and the great walled keep had a large garden. She recognized the Ranger's army, many of whom were setting up tents within the walls. Thankfully, the garden was still empty, for that is where Skrug made his descent. He landed softly, and then collapsed, throwing Zalaya unexpectedly to the ground. The tremor could be felt throughout the palace, and several of the Rangers came running. Zalaya tried to catch her breath as the King of Gondor came into view.

"Lady Zalaya, what has happened?" he asked as he knelt beside her to look for injuries.

"Skrug… a spear… please… help him," she managed to get out between wheezes.

"Yes, of course we will, are you hurt?" Aragorn quickly asked, trying to calm her.

"N-no, but the other warlord got away," she said. "He was called… Murzim, I think. They were going to attack, but we stopped them. They will come back, I know they will…"

Aragorn beckoned one of his men over, "Take her inside and send word to Godwin…"

"No!" Zalaya said firmly. "I'll not leave Skrug, don't even try to make me or I'll call every beast within hearing distance…" her voice trailed off as her strength started to give out. She wasn't going to be very good at making good on such a threat, but Aragorn didn't try to test it.

"Send word, then," Aragorn said. "And bring the lady some food and a blanket."

She looked at him with gratitude clear in her eyes. "It is said you are a healer, my lord. Can you help him?"

Aragorn looked at the injury and felt sick to his stomach. He knew how severe it was. He sighed and looked at her gravely, "I don't know."

"Please try, he saved my life, and carried me to safety despite his pain. He is my friend," she said with desperation in her eyes.

Aragorn took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders before he stood. He turned to his men and started giving orders. "You and you, go into the keep and gather bed linens for a bandage. You and you, go to the herb kitchen and fetch as much athelas and black moss as you can. I will need a campfire with water to boil set up over there. And I will need four strong men to be ready to help me remove the spear." And then he looked at Zalaya. "And I will need you to help keep him calm. I fear this will be very painful for him. I do not know how he will handle it."

Skrug groaned and opened one eye, cocking a brow at him, "I'll be fine, just do whatever you have to. And send her inside. She doesn't need to watch…"

* * *

Godwin gazed at the gathering of people in the hall, saddened by their captivity, but pleased at the peaceful seizure of the palace. It had been almost too easy and he was waiting for the trouble to begin. He looked at the expectant faces and finally gathered his thoughts for his speech. 

"I am Godwin, son of Silverhelm," he said. Everyone looked at him with awe clear on their faces. "I have returned to reclaim the position due me by blood right. In this house, many changes will take place, including the unconditional freedom of any who are here as slaves or otherwise held against their will. I'll have no servants in this house who are unwilling or not fairly paid for their work. The Harem is hereby abolished, and all women housed therein will be freed and offered escort to return to their homes. I will have the blacksmith make ready tools to remove the offending collars on the morrow. Any wishing to remain will be given respectable duties and proper accommodations…" Godwin could see relief, shock, fear and uncertainty on many of their faces, but he knew nothing he said would put them at ease until they saw the truth in his promises. He was about to continue when one of the soldiers from Gondor ran in with worry clear on his face. He approached and Godwin felt his heart hit the pit of his stomach.

"Speak," Godwin whispered.

"Aragorn is in the garden tending the dragon," the soldier said.

"What of the lady, is she well?" Godwin quickly asked.

"She is, but the dragon is sorely wounded," he answered.

"I will come shortly. See to anything they need," Godwin said. He returned his attention to the people. "Please, I know the hall is less comfortable than your rooms, but I ask you to remain here for the moment. On the morrow, we will see to your needs and, if it is safe, allow any who wish it to leave."

There was murmuring among them, but none sounded upset. Godwin left Wilhelm in charge and headed out of the hall when several of his men reported.

"The daughter is still missing. Those on duty here said that she is very clever and knows many secret hiding places. There is no way she could have left the palace, but it may be some time before she is found."

Godwin scowled, "She is probably terrified, poor girl. Take care with your search. I never wanted to frighten her, but we cannot let her slip out of the palace without meeting with me. She will spread fear. It must be clear to her that she is in no danger from us."

"Yes, my lord, we will be cautious," another soldier said.

"Speak to Wilhelm. He may have a few ideas of where to look," Godwin added over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to the garden. So much for the peaceful invasion. What next?


	28. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Faulghaunt had more than his fill of wine, and tasted the pleasure of several unsolicited kisses. His men looked bored with the fires, and Anya was waiting submissively in his apartments back at the palace. It was time to go. Let the traders worry about cleaning up after the fires. He called to one of his guards to bring his coach so he could ride in comfort, but his man never answered. He detested disobedience, so he took sword in hand and headed to the edge of the square. What he saw made his spine tingle and his blood run cold.

"Westerners… by all that is evil… elves!" he muttered. They were fair haired elves… and the leader had red hair! What was the meaning of this treachery? And after an empty market only two days ago. What was their game? Did they mean to take over the trade? He roared with anger and called his men. "To arms! To arms! Defend your Lord! We are being invaded!"

The call rallied some hundred men from all over the square. Faulghaunt glared at the red-haired Elf and offered challenge, "Face me, evil invader!"

"Gladly," Alcon said angrily. "But call off your men before your people are hurt in the fray. I will hold my forces back; let us settle this between us. Let no blood be spilt among your people."

"My people's blood flows at my bidding and for my pleasure. I'll have yours as well," Faulghaunt said icily. "Take them, men!"

Alcon shook his head sadly and gave Grayson a nod, "Sound the attack, let him see our full numbers. Tell them to be sure of their targets."

Grayson blew a loud clear note on his horn and then shouted, "Only the soldiers! Protect the citizens!"

It was hard to believe that this was just the advance force. Only about a third of Godwin's allied army had even come ashore. The rest, those on foot, remained on the ships until called for. Ten thousand men were overwhelming, and unnecessary for the plan. When the call went out, there were still enough to engulf the square and quell the attack. Those in the army who were easterling helped get the people out of harms way. There had been more than enough to subdue the uprising, and the skirmish was over quickly, but as Alcon rode through the battle, there was no sign of Faulghaunt. The shifty scoundrel had escaped.

"Find Faulghaunt! Find the pretender and bring him to Godwin!" Grayson shouted.

Alcon searched the side streets for signs of him, but he was nowhere to be found. Someone had helped him; there was no way he could have gotten out of the square without help. He scowled and rode back to the center of the square. He looked at Grayson and shook his head.

"What a waste," he said bitterly. "Leave a company here to clean up and see to any of the people who may have been hurt. I'm going to lead the search. If he has other forces, he will return to reclaim his place."

"There is no force in Rhûn to match ours. Go to your son, let him know that all went well here," Grayson said. "They don't need you to help them search."

Alcon frowned, "All did not go well. Innocent people were caught in the middle of a war."

Grayson looked at Alcon levelly, "These people were always caught in a war."

Alcon turned to the palace road and led a small company up to the gates. He hoped the rest of the plan had gone better.

* * *

Godwin saw Zalaya standing near Skrug's ear, speaking soothing words to him while Aragorn cut broken pieces of dragon scale from the wound. To his credit, the dragon held very still, but occasionally a grunt of pain was heard. Godwin joined Aragorn and offered to help.

"What do you need?" Godwin asked.

"A miracle," Aragorn said. "Once the lance is removed, he'll lose a lot of blood before we can stop it. I need more herbs, and a few roots."

"I know the ones, I'll see to it. Everything we need will be in the forest…" Godwin said, but someone interrupted.

"No, son," Alcon said as he joined them. "Your place is here, and there are many who can find the necessary healing herbs. I'll take a dozen men and search the woods. We'll get whatever we need to help Skrug's recovery."

Godwin looked at his father with gratitude. "How went the battle? We heard the call, but it seemed over nearly as quickly as it started."

"Yes, well… it was, but Faulghaunt got away," Alcon said. "A search has gone out."

"Have them called in. He will come here, and we will be ready," Godwin said. "If they would search, let them look for herbs."

Alcon nodded and then looked over at Zalaya, "Was she hurt? What happened?"

"Murzim has been tracking us since Delabear," Godwin said as he looked at Zalaya. "Apparently, they decided to stop him all on their own. I owe them both a great debt for this. An attack last night could have been disastrous."

"She looks near collapse with weariness. Skrug is in good hands, see to the lady," Alcon said. "I'll see to the herbs."

"Thank you, Ada," Godwin said. He walked over to Zalaya and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's been very quiet, is he well?"

"I couldn't stand to see him suffering. I put him to sleep," she said sadly. "It will be up to the skill of your healers whether he wakes or not."

Godwin heard the soft sniffle and turned her to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was wet with tears. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed. "It was my fault. I said we should attack them."

"Were they not enemies?" Godwin asked.

"Some warlord and his horrible son," she said. "They weren't even afraid of Skrug. I should have known better right then. They said they'd killed dragons before."

"Skrug is strong," Godwin said softly as he rubbed her back gently. "Come, he will be sleeping tonight, but tomorrow when he wakes, you will want to be rested. I'll find you a room where you can sleep in comfort."

"But I don't want to leave him," she said weakly, her tired body belying her determination.

"Never argue with an Overlord, Zalaya. I'll see that you are well tended. You look ill," Godwin said seriously as he led her back into the keep with his arm around her. He needed to maintain the utmost of propriety now, for everyone would be watching him. He took her to the hall and called several maids over. "This is lady Zalaya, is there a room prepared where she can rest?"

"Aye, my Lord. We would be pleased to see to her needs," a young woman said. She turned and started issuing orders like one of the healers if Minas Tirith. "Have the tub brought up to guest room four, you two go start preparing water and bring up fresh linens, oils and perfumes. You, to the kitchen and prepare a tray. Anya, bring her some clothing for sleeping and several gowns to choose from for the morrow." She paused and took Zalaya's hand to lead her away. "Come, my lady. You are near frozen and obviously bone weary from your journey. You just leave everything to Sheriah."

Zalaya turned back to Godwin with uncertainty in her eyes. She was at the mercy of strangers.

Godwin gave her a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine. I will send for you if there are any changes in Skrug's condition. Trust me; I'll not let anything happen to him… or you."

Zalaya nodded weakly and let herself be led away. Maybe a bath would do her some good.

* * *

Godwin grew tired of issuing orders. As to the organizing of camp, the palace grounds alone were not sufficient. At first light the rest of the ships would be called in and the remaining soldiers brought ashore. In a few hours he would have to make a plan to defend the city. It was not fortified, and the people here were traders and craftsman, not fighters. He still didn't know how he was going to be received. His thoughts were also on Zalaya and Skrug, and a lost princess still eluding the searches. He didn't look forward to dealing with that last matter at all. It was wrong to hold her, but now there was nothing else to do.

The sun was rising, but Godwin couldn't even think of sleep. He explored his new home, tripping over his men nearly everywhere he went. At last he found a refuge of quiet, the study. There were shelves of books lining the walls, and a very comfortable looking chair near a fireplace. It took only a few minutes to get the fire going. He looked through a stack of books, selected one and sat down. He sighed contentedly at the first moment of quiet he'd had in months. He opened the book and skimmed the writing. Fatigue he'd been denying came to the forefront and his eyes closed. He fell asleep with a book on his chest, oblivious to the hidden pair of eyes that watched his every move…

* * *

Leyna had been slipping in and out of hidden passageways since she was four. No one knew them better than she did. When the palace was invaded by soldiers, she immediately went into hiding. Fortunately, there were many peep holes where she could watch what was happening in her home. The youngest one was the leader. She wondered if her father was even alive. Surely they would have killed him on sight. She shadowed them from behind the walls and listened to everything she could…

_"The daughter is still missing. Those on duty here said that she is very clever and knows many secret hiding places. There is no way she could have left the palace, but it may be some time before she is found."_

_The young leader scowled, "She is probably terrified, poor girl. Take care with your search. I never wanted to frighten her, but we cannot let her slip out of the palace without meeting with me. She will spread fear. It must be clear to her that she is in no danger from us."_

_"Yes, my lord, we will be cautious," another soldier said._

_"Speak to Wilhelm. He may have a few ideas of where to look," the leader said._

She'd heard little else, except that he'd freed all the servants and slaves. Someone had said there was a dragon in the garden, and that was the last she'd heard before hiding in her father's study. In there she had squirreled away a few snacks for when she liked to snoop on her father's meetings. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten to restock. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her stomach rumbled painfully, but there were no passages that led to the kitchen or the larder. She would have to wait for things to quiet down. Perhaps after they had raided the wine cellar and all passed out.

She paced quietly until she heard someone enter. She tiptoed over to the bookshelf and peeked through the peep hole. It was him, the leader, and it was obvious to her that he was very handsome. He built a fire and sat down with a book, and then promptly fell asleep. She smiled at her good fortune. The wine must have caught up with him. In a few more minutes, she could try to slip past him. The kitchen was very near the study. Perhaps she wouldn't starve in this cubbyhole after all.

* * *

Godwin was keenly aware of being watched. He'd dozed lightly, but woke again quickly. His instincts had never lied to him before, so he pretended to sleep while listening intently. There was a faint creaking, and he knew it hadn't come from the door. He waited, hearing very faint footfalls, soft… small and cautious. He cracked an eye, very slightly and saw a silhouette of a young woman. She was moving toward the door, and he was in a position to easily bar her way. He let her get another step closer, and then caught her by the arm.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a charming smile as he rose and looked down at her. "Without so much as an introduction, my lady?"

"I… was lost, I'm one of the servants, I'll just return to the hall with the others… I… forgive the disturbance. I was merely trying not to wake you…" Leyna was tugging against his grasp, but he held firmly without squeezing. "My Lord, I beg you…"

"Servants do not wear fine silk gowns, lady Faulghaunt. Why have you been hiding? Did you think we would hurt you?" Godwin asked. Faulghaunt had a ruddy complexion with dark hair and a red beard, but his daughter must have taken her features from her mother. She was very young, and her skin was quite fair, her nose and cheeks sprinkled with faint freckles and her hair a cascade of golden red. He wondered what her life was like here among these evil men.

"That is what warlords do," Leyna said flatly. "Father said that if anyone ever took the palace, I should flee for my life. Unfortunately, I could not get out."

Godwin released her but remained in her path of escape. "I am no warlord and I do not harm women or children. My name is Godwin, I am Silverhelm's son."

Her face visibly paled and she fell to her knees, "Out of mercy I beg you to kill me quickly," she stammered. "And if you have not already, when you find my father, give him a mercifully swift death as well. Though he is a cruel man, he is my father, and I would be grateful if you would at least do that."

Godwin was horrified by her fear, "What is your name, Lady?"

"Leyna," she said weakly.

He held out his hand to her, "Take my hand Leyna. You are a guest, not a prisoner. You will not be allowed to leave the keep, but this is for your protection. You must be tired and hungry. I will escort you to the hall, and have the servants tend you," Godwin said.

She took his hand and slowly stood, looking him over carefully. He was much more handsome up close. She allowed him to escort her to the hall, and he offered her a seat before speaking to his men.

_"Alasseo, Varno,"_ Godwin called to his cousins. When they joined him, he lowered his voice, _"This is our prisoner, Faulghaunt's daughter, Leyna. I was expecting someone… older."_

_"Who found her?"_ Alasseo asked, glancing back at her with curiosity in his eyes. She was young, to be sure, but not too young to be a beauty.

_"I did,"_ Godwin chuckled. _"She is to have the freedom of the keep, with a constant escort. Somewhere among the servants will be her maid, let them return to their rooms and see to their needs."_

_"So, you want us to baby-sit a spoiled princess?"_ Varno asked with a wrinkled nose. He looked at her and noted how she held her head high with her chin defiantly turned upward. Her back was rigid as a board and she ignored everyone around her. What a little snob.

Godwin just sighed, _"She is alone, surrounded by an invading army that now controls her home and her life. Look at her again, she is terrified." _

Varno looked again, and saw uncertainty in her eyes. Godwin was right.

_"We'll look after her for you,"_ Alasseo said.

_"Leave a guard on post outside her rooms at all times, and when she leaves, at least one of you should escort her,"_ Godwin said. _"She apparently knows many hiding places."_

Varno called a couple soldiers over and they found the maid appointed to the lady's care. It was her nurse, now her maid in waiting. With that matter finally settled, Godwin could return his thoughts to the business of his people.

After trying to ignore a lengthy conversation in the elvish tongue, Leyna and her maid in waiting were allowed to return to her rooms, with a four guard escort. _Four_ guards! Guest indeed! She was a prisoner no matter what he said. Two of them were elves, and that was even more infuriating. Elves were trainers of slaves. Is that what she was to become, a slave?

* * *

In the wood, Faulghaunt and six of his men finally halted their retreat. He turned and looked at the sun rising behind the palace and his eyes were full of rage. Who was this upstart race of Elves that dared to bring war to his home? Why were men involved… western men?

"How the mighty have fallen," a menacingly soft voice spoke from the shadows.

Faulghaunt turned and nearly roared with anger, "This is your doing, Murzim!"

"No, indeed," Murzim said as he emerged into the clearing with his son and a handful of his men. "It is Silverhelm's whelp, returned from the grave."

"With Elves in his company?" Faulghaunt pressed, now interested in what he had to say.

"And a dragon, or at least… there _was_ a dragon," Xelabor said with a smirk.

Faulghaunt paled, "No…"

Murzim smiled, knowing full well what it was that Faulghaunt feared. "Yes…the prophecy. You owe me a debt, for we slew the beast in the night. If we join forces, we can overthrow this upstart and put an end to it."

"Join? And when he is dead, will you once again step aside and allow me to resume my rule?" Faulghaunt asked menacingly.

Murzim's expression darkened, "No."

"Then see to your own business and I will see to mine," Faulghaunt barked angrily as he turned to go.

"Then we are both doomed," Murzim said flatly. "Already the signs of the prophecy fall into place. The Heir, the Festival, the Dragon, the Witch…"

Faulghaunt spun back to face him, "The witch is real? You have seen her?"

"Every horse in my army fled under the spell of her voice. It was she who commanded the dragon," Murzim explained. "If the final sign comes to pass, evil will pass away in Rhûn until the ending of the world. Last time I looked, you and I fell into that category."

"We must kill him and the witch at all costs," Faulghaunt said. "But we may trade our lives to do it."

"Then let Rhûn go on, under our children. My son is fit to rule, and your daughter is of age to wed…" Murzim said with a cocked brow. "I can think of no better alliance or compromise."

Faulghaunt looked at Murzim with disgust, "My daughter is pure as the driven snow of the highest mountains, a prize deserving of the highest born honest man in the realm. Your son is the vilest, most wicked…"

"There is no man in Rhûn worthy of any man's daughter, and your evils put my son's exploits to shame. For the future, you must agree, or I will step aside and watch all the events of the prophecy come to pass, including your most painful demise."

"You will die too," Faulghaunt said retorted quickly.

"Not like the false Overlord," Murzim said with a wide grin. "Though, I suppose, you'd pass out from pain before death finally takes you."

Faulghaunt's face burnt red with anger but he knew wisdom when he heard it, even spun as darkly as Murzim could paint it. "Your son shall be married to my daughter and the future shall be put in their hands, as soon as we kill our enemies. No dark prophecy will rule my destiny!"

Murzim gave his son a broad smile, "Then let us pool our resources and formulate a plan. Silverhelm's bloodline must be severed."

Faulghaunt frowned but nodded compliance. What an evil day, but at least he had his life, for the moment. He wondered if his daughter even lived.

* * *

"Lady Leyna, I am Alasseo, Godwin's cousin, and this is our other cousin, Varno. We are your appointed escort and will be at your service," Alasseo said.

"If you are at my service, then escort us to an exit. As a woman, I am no threat to your Lord and cousin; he will gain nothing by my life or death. I carry no title, no influence and no sympathy from anyone in this land. If you release us, we will leave, never to be heard from again," Leyna said in a voice struggling to sound steady.

Varno looked at her and his heart just ached for her and the despair she was obviously in. She didn't seem at all spoiled as he'd expected. Her eyes were wide with fear, but fathomlessly beautiful brown. "My lady, how old are you?" he asked softly.

"My mistress is nearly fifteen," the nurse said nervously.

Alasseo cleared his throat, throwing a warning glance at his younger cousin and addressed the two women formally. "Decisions concerning your future will come from the Overlord. At present, all we can do is try to make your stay in his home comfortable."

Leyna didn't miss the comment 'his home.' She was deeply hurt and offended. "Until this night, this has been my home. If you would make me comfortable, then leave!"

The nurse put a gentle hand on her lady's shoulder and whispered a warning, "Never argue with a conqueror, my lady. Our lives aren't valuable enough for defiance." She hadn't expected to be overheard.

"You are wrong," Varno said with annoyance in his voice. "Your lives are valuable, and your anger is understandable. Let us not linger in this hallway. After such a long night, you must be exhausted." He made a sweeping gesture toward her door and Leyna just stood tall and walked with her head high and her face set in regal stone toward her room. She halted before the threshold, waiting like a queen for someone to open the door for her, and Varno was the one to comply. She entered with her maid behind her and then disappeared within. The maid paused and turned back to the escort.

"She will give you no trouble," the maid said meekly. "What is to be done with us?"

"Do not fear, no harm will come to either of you," Alasseo said. "We'll have your meal brought in. I'm sure you'd prefer the privacy."

She gave them a respectful bow, "Thank your Lord for his mercy," and then she closed the door.

Varno and Alasseo stood staring at her door while the two guards took up their places. There was a long silence until finally Varno smiled and said, _"I like her."_

Alasseo scowled at him, "Get over it! We're guards, not suitors, and she is but a child."

_"There is a cure for that, cousin… time,"_ Varno said as he headed down the hall.

Alasseo shook his head and followed. He didn't need to be distracted by those big brown eyes, golden-red hair and fetching freckles. Just because they had reached the palace didn't mean that it was over. There were at least two enemies out there somewhere, and there was no telling what they were planning. One of them would want to rescue that little princess. There was no way she would ever find one of them of interest to her. In her eyes, they were the enemy.

_"She despises us, Varno. Keep your thoughts on duty, that is why we came,"_ Alasseo finally said.

Varno sighed. Lyena didn't even know them. Time could cure her mistrust. Time was going to be his best friend; time to get to know her, and time for her to reach an acceptable age.

* * *

Zalaya bathed, ate and dressed, but she couldn't sleep. The sun was already high and she wanted to return to Skrug. She sent away the servants and left her room, trying to slip through the hallway unnoticed, but it was just too busy. The soldiers all knew her, and the servants of the house took notice of everything. It made her nervous. She rounded a corner and nearly ran into an old man carrying a tray.

"I am sorry," she said quickly.

He looked at her with discerning eyes and his expression was grave, "You are her, the one from the prophecy."

Zalaya looked at him with fear in her eyes, "No, I am no one…"

"You rode into the garden on a dragon… a blue dragon. You will end it… you're the one," he said seriously.

She backed away from him, now frightened beyond hope of recovery, "I… no, you are mistaken. I… have to go…" She turned and ran the other way but heard him calling from behind her.

"The Prophecy! The prophecy has come; the prophecy will free us…"

Zalaya weaved through the people in the halls at an all out run until she found her way back to the garden, but the man's ranting had already spread. Everywhere she looked, servants were staring at her. She went to Skrug who still slept and sat beside his head and stroked his brow. Here at least she would be left alone. No one would dare to approach her here. But of course, she was wrong.

"Zalaya, are you alright? What did he say to you? Did he make a threat?" Godwin asked as he sat beside her.

"No, he spoke of nonsense, I just needed to get away from all those people," she said. "He seems to be resting well. The wound seems well tended."

"He will mend," Godwin said. "Will you?"

"I am unhurt," Zalaya said.

"My Lady, not all hurts bleed," he said meaningfully. "Your eyes are full of pain; let me be your friend, like before."

"But we are not like we were before," Zalaya said. "You are Overlord, and I am a foreigner. The people here look at me with fear."

"It was not fear that I heard murmured among them just now, it was awe. There is a big difference," Godwin said. "What did he say to you?"

"He said I was a prophecy. I believe he was mad," she said. "Waste no more thought on this, it meant nothing. You should prepare to make a speech to your subjects gathering outside the walls, don't you think? Tell them who you are, reassure them. Isn't this the day you've been waiting for all your life?"

Godwin sighed, "It isn't over just because I am here. Trouble will return, and soon."

"Then go prepare. I will stay with my friend for a while," she said.

He sighed and stood. She was right; he needed to address the people soon. But his thoughts were on what that servant had said. He called Zalaya a prophecy. What sort of prophecy? He needed to get to the bottom of that.

"I'll check on you again later," he finally said. He stared at her longingly, trying to think of something else to say. He wanted her to know what she meant to him. It was she who finally broke the silence.

"Waste no more time here, Ranger, your country needs you."

He knelt down and gently lifted her chin so look into her eyes, "And I need you. Will you persist in denying me?"

She gulped hard, "Go, Ranger, please."

Godwin furrowed his brow and looked at her with sadness, "As you will," he said and left her alone. It was all he could do to maintain his composure as he returned to the hall. All thoughts of speeches were brushed aside and he called Grayson as he neared the entrance to the hall. "Grayson!"

"What is your bidding?" Grayson asked as he joined him.

Godwin lowered his voice, "Where is that butler?"

Grayson knew this was going to happen and he already called the man aside. "He is here, and I have questioned him. He is no butler, he is a scholar, and his knowledge of Rhûn's history is great."

"Where?" Godwin asked quickly.

Grayson led him to the study where the servant was waiting. Aragorn, Alcon, Polodrin and Nyére, and Legolas were there as well. Godwin noticed only the servant.

"Your name," Godwin prompted.

"Talfryn, my Lord," he said.

"The Prophecy, Talfryn," Godwin prompted again, all business. "You frightened my friend. I will hear this prophecy."

Talfryn smiled, "If you will permit, I will read it right from the great history," he said pointing at a large leather bound book on a small podium in the corner.

Godwin nodded, and Talfryn found the passage he was looking for. "The date for this has been lost, but it was early in the second age that Alatar the Blue visited this land. Followers of the dark lord were present even then, and evil prevailed throughout Rhûn. He gave warning to the overlord then, but was never heeded, so he cursed him, and made this prophecy for the future:

_"When the evils of Rhûn run rampant_

_And the warlords gain wealth for blood,_

_The Fires of summer mark the hour_

_When justice will swallow them like a flood._

_The Heir shall return in power and might;_

_A Woman with reign over beasts at his side_

_Her steed, a Dragon of Blue Firelight,_

_Out of a nightmare through the sky she will ride._

_This pure-hearted son of a great Overlord _

_Shall reclaim his throne and bring freedom._

_Righteous justice will prevail over pardon;_

_Blow for blow, pain for pain, death for death…_

_Warlords… Slavers… Thieves… Pretender._

_All Rhûn will be renewed by their blood_

_And peace to the world's end will endure!"_

_-Prophecy of Alatar the Blue_

Godwin stared at the book lost in thought, and there was quiet murmuring from the others in the room. He didn't know what to say but he didn't need to say anything, Talfryn continued.

"The woman with you, the dragon, the great army… You are the one to bring this lasting peace. It will happen quickly, my liege, faster than you could possibly dream, for it has been two ages in the making. The people are ready for freedom and peace, and they are willing to die to keep it."

"Little blood has been spilt, and I would keep it that way," Godwin said.

"That is not in your hands," Talfryn said. "Prepare, for a final battle is coming, and blood will run like the Runnings River before it is over."

"And Zalaya?" Godwin asked, almost nervously.

"Guard her well, she is the only one standing between you and failure," Talfryn said seriously.

"Is there anything more?" Godwin asked.

"Talfryn looked around the room nervously, "Only a few comments on just penalties for various crimes as laid out in the histories. Murderers were drawn and quartered, reavers' hands were severed, and usurpers were impaled and burned alive. I believe these were suggestions for your enemies' punishments."

Godwin sighed and answered dryly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Talfryn gave him a bow, "Anything else?"

"No," Godwin said.

Talfryn nodded, but interjected his own question, "Faulghaunt's daughter, what are your plans for her?"

"None, she is under my protection," Godwin said.

"May I suggest you marry her off to an ally, and quickly," Talfryn said.

Godwin rolled his eyes, "What does it matter? Really, I'm surprised you didn't tell _me_ to marry her…"

"Oh, no. You marry the dragon rider, it's farther down in the passage…"

Godwin nudged him out of the way to look in the book. That was just too much to hope for.

"She is the blood of Arvedui, is she not, the daughter of an ancient gift and an ancient king? Yes, of course she is, you cannot miss such power and authority. She is your only choice for a queen. How else can you establish so strong a line of Kings for Rhûn?"

"You mean Overlords," Nyére said.

Talfryn turned and looked at her with disdain, knowing who she was. "No, mistress of the Avari, there will never be another Overlord in Rhûn. Overlords rule with fear and brutality. Silverhelm didn't live long enough to abolish the old ways, but his son will finish what his father started." Talfryn knelt before Godwin, "You are my King. I beg you, go address the city; you will find they are all with you."

Godwin looked at Aragorn and Alcon who both looked at him with pride.

"Go on, Son. It is time," Alcon said.

Godwin sighed, "Rise, master scholar. You have been most helpful. Someone tell the people I will address them within the hour. I must think on what I have to say, and I need to speak with a friend."

"And Leyna?" Talfryn pressed.

"I am not in the practice of forcing people to do anything. She is too young to wed in any case. I'll not hear another word about it," Godwin said and then left. He didn't need that sort of counsel from anyone.

Alcon looked at Talfryn curiously, "Why the urgency in such a request?"

"For the same reason his sister was so highly prized some years ago. Leyna could be seen as an heir strong enough to give him challenge. If, perhaps the son of an enemy were to marry her…"

Aragorn understood, "For the moment, we will just have to keep her guarded."

"You could just kill her," Talfryn said.

All of the captains looked at him in shock and Alcon spoke up, "My son does not kill women," he said angrily.

Talfryn looked at the red haired elf levelly and without fear, "He is not your son, he is the son of the greatest Overlord to ever hold the title, Colwin Silverhelm the bold. That you rescued him from death is commendable and that you love him is obvious, but it is time you let go of him. He cannot be soft and win this war. This land will yield to nothing less than an iron fist."

Grayson had listened quietly, and agreed with much of what the man had said, until this moment. "You give insult to your King's father. Your future of peace would never come to pass without Lord Alcon's teachings. Silverhelm gave Godwin life, but Alcon gave him love. If you would have my respect, you'd best remember who my master's friends and family are."

Talfryn realized his error too late. He had defended his old master by insulting the son. "Forgive me, I meant no offense. Silverhelm was dear to me, my first and best student. I often wished he was the heir of the prophecy, but he was taken from us." His eyes wandered to Nyére, but he looked away quickly. "I will strive to change my views on… politics."

No one needed to know what he was going to say, it was obvious he distrusted elves, and with good reason. Alcon decided to accept his grudgingly offered apology in the interest of peace.

"Apology accepted," Alcon said, trying to mask his annoyance. "Since you know less than nothing of my son's life for the past thirteen years, we will call it a misunderstanding."

Talfryn knew he'd been given reprieve, "Thank you." He gave them a bow and quickly left.

"So, I was right all along about Lady Zalaya," Alcon sighed as he glanced at Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn smirked, but Legolas frowned.

"Someone needs to tell her about it," Legolas said.

"It will all work out in due time," Nyére said with a smile. "Love works on its own timetable, not that of a wizard long gone from these shores."

"Alatar has not been seen for over an age. No one knows where he is," Legolas said.

"Pollando said he liked solitude and adventure," Nyére said with a smirk. "He crossed the Orocarni Mountains and was never seen again, but Pollando seemed to think he was still around."

Polodrin just smirked, "Wizards are always meddling when you don't want them to. Then when you need them, they are conspicuously missing."

Legolas slowly smiled, "Not always."

Aragorn laughed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It was happy interference for you, but it is not always the case. There are days I miss Gandalf. His counsel was far more valuable than his magic."

The captains broke up to go prepare for Godwin's address. Grayson chose instead to go to the garden and check on Lady Zalaya and the dragon. Godwin hadn't arrived yet, so he decided to try to smooth the waters a little for his friend. She sat curled up in the crook of the dragon's good arm, and Grayson couldn't help but think their relationship was inappropriately close.

"How is he?" Grayson asked.

"Sleeping comfortably thanks to everyone's tending," she said quietly.

"Godwin is going to address the people soon," Grayson said lightly.

She smiled, "That is good. It will ease their fears when they see him. He is not like the men they have seen in this house before."

"My lady, may I speak plainly with you?" he asked nervously. Matchmaking was not his strong suit.

"You wish me to leave," she whispered. "If he could fly, we would, but now I must wait until he is mended…"

Grayson knelt in the grass near her, "No, no, no, my lady. I want to know why you are breaking his heart. I thought you loved him."

Zalaya looked at Grayson in confusion, "You hypocritical turncoat! Do not toy with me, I am to weary to play the war of words with you. The Ranger is home now, my part is done, and it is time I left so he may move on with his life… his duty."

"Your part is not done, it is far from over," Grayson corrected. "And if you left, it would destroy him. If only you would see, you are his life."

Zalaya's eyes filled with tears. "Leave me," she stammered. "You are a cruel man to plague me so. I cannot… I just cannot…"

The sob came, and Grayson felt horrible for causing it. Why would she carry on so? When he didn't immediately retreat, she tried to leave, but he caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"My lady, I'm sorry. Why are you weeping?" he asked in confusion as he tried to comfort her.

She kept sobbing, so he just held her. All he could do was offer her comfort and hope when the tears were over, she could explain.

* * *

Godwin ran into Rowyna in the hallway and gave her a smile, "Lady Rowyna, it is good to see you again. Are all of the cooks settled in then?"

Rowyna smiled back, "Indeed," she paused and tried not to look too interested in the answer to her next question, "So… how is your gruff captain? Did he manage to survive the battle?"

Godwin smirked, "Aye, he did. I thought I saw him head out to the garden, which is where I was going. You can see for yourself how he has fared."

He offered his arm and she took it and smiled. They walked down the hall to the garden door and stepped out into the sunshine. They walked around the tower to where Skrug was resting and both stopped dead in their tracks and stared in shock. The last thing either of them expected to see was Grayson and Zalaya in a cozy embrace.

Godwin's eyes bored into his friend's back with fury, and Rowyna just gasped in horror and ran back inside. Grayson heard them and cringed. For all his talk of appearances, he broke the rules of decorum. He was found alone, with another man's woman in his arms. How cruel a blow this would be to Godwin and an unintentional one at that. He turned, and their eyes met, and his chest ached at the realization of what he'd just done. Godwin just turned and walked out of the garden.

Grayson sighed, "Now it is I who breaks his heart."

Zalaya looked up, "What?"

"He was here, and Rowyna. They both seem to think that you and I…"

Zalaya jerked herself away from him with anger in her eyes. "No! This is all your fault! Why did you do that?"

"You are right, it is my fault, but you needed comfort, though for what, I cannot seem to understand," he said.

Zalaya scowled at him, "You go explain it to him, and I'll go talk to Rowyna. I'll not ruin things for her because you were being noble."

Grayson glanced at her with hope in his eyes, "Then… she would care?"

Zalaya marched right past him and whacked him on the back of the head on her way; "Stupid Ranger!" was all she said.

Grayson's expression turned bright briefly, and then he remembered the look on Godwin's face and his eyes filled with grief. He needed to fix this right now.


	29. Happy Rangers

**Happy Rangers**

Godwin didn't have the time or the patience to deal with what he'd just seen. He couldn't believe his best friend would actually betray him like that. He'd give Grayson anything in the land that was his to give, but Zalaya… she was the one thing he couldn't bear to lose. It was time he addressed the people, no more stalling. He headed through the great front doors of the palace to the courtyard. Aragorn was waiting along with his father, Uncle Thelyn, Legolas and all the captains were there, except Grayson. Godwin heaved a sigh and headed up to the battlements where everyone would be able to see him. As he reached the stair, Grayson ran up and caught his shoulder.

"I can explain," Grayson said quietly.

Godwin looked at him with a strange mixture of anger and pain, "Save it, Master Ranger. I see I learn the harshest lesson the hard way. Friendship means nothing when a woman is the prize. Release me; I have a speech to make. Apparently the throne is all I have left."

Grayson let go of his arm and watched him make the climb with a lump in his throat. He couldn't leave things like this, "There is nothing between us; I offered comfort to a grieving lady, that is all." He said before Godwin got out of earshot.

Godwin turned and looked at him, and the apologetic look was indeed sincere. But as much of a struggle as his relationship with Zalaya had been lately, it still hurt deeply to see his best friend as a rival.

"I would fall on my sword before I'd hurt you, boy," Grayson whispered. "Forgive me."

Godwin closed his eyes and cringed. "Be at peace, Grayson. The fence is once again mended." And with that, he returned his attention to the battlements and made the climb to meet his people.

Grayson watched him with pride, remembering the day he met him. He'd been six, but already carried himself like a king. And look at him now, tall and strong, with wisdom beyond his years and a heart so big it amazed him. His attire was simple and functional, not at all pretentious or arrogant. He didn't need fine tunics or shiny armor for you to know he was a king. You had only to look into his eyes and see his strength. He was a good boy, and now he is a great man, destined to be a greater king. Grayson was very proud.

"What happened?" Alcon asked softly from behind Grayson.

"Zalaya was crying so I held her. Godwin saw only the embrace," Grayson answered remorsefully. "I never should have gone to the garden. I was trying to help, but…"

"Many friendships die from good intentions, but yours is strong enough to get through this. My attempts have failed as well. They will simply have to find their own way," Alcon said. He looked up at his son and smiled. "Just look at him, Grayson."

"Hard to believe he's only eighteen," Grayson said.

Alcon furrowed a brow, "How old is Zalaya?"

"I think… I have no idea," Grayson said with a frown. "Sometimes she seems older, and then other times she seems quite young."

Alcon just nodded and waited for his son to speak.

* * *

Rowyna tried to find a quiet place to fall apart, but there were so many people in this keep it was impossible. Finally she rounded a corner and found a darkened archway. She leaned against the wall in the shadows and hung her head. Her captain had shown every sign of caring for her, and now, he chose another woman to woo with kind words and gentle embraces. How could he do that? And with Zalaya of all people? She loved her dragon more than any man in the army including Godwin!

"Rowyna," Zalaya called as she headed through the passageway. "I know you came this way."

"Go back to your captain!" Rowyna said in annoyance.

"Your stupid Ranger forgot himself today, but I assure you it was quite innocent. I was crying, and he seemed to think I wanted his comfort," Zalaya tried to explain. "He did nothing but offer me a shoulder to soak with my tears. I assure you, he cares nothing for me and I feel the same about him. He is annoying and irritating and meddling and infuriating…"

"He is not! He's the kindest, gentlest, dearest man I have ever known!" Rowyna retorted quickly and then she stopped and stared at Zalaya's bright smile with annoyance. "You did that on purpose."

"You love him," Zalaya accused.

"I have no room in my heart for a man," Rowyna said lightly. "You may have him."

"I don't want him," Zalaya said with a wrinkled nose.

"No, you are pining away for your dragon," Rowyna said with a cocked brow.

Zalaya crossed her arms and looked at her friend with confusion, "Skrug needs me."

"That dragon is standing between you and real happiness," Rowyna said. "What about Godwin?"

"The Ranger has his throne," Zalaya said. "Somewhere around here is some princess. I expect he'll marry her and have a wonderful life. That is as it should be. When Skrug is well, we will leave here." Her last statement was said quietly and with a crack in her voice. She couldn't help it. She hated the way this was working out.

There were several rangers practically running past them down the hall and it interrupted the conversation. Rowyna was worried and called to one of them, "What is amiss?"

A young ranger halted and turned to answer, "Nothing, my lady. Godwin is going to address the people form the battlements. We are in a hurry to hear his speech."

Zalaya's face took on a smile that was nothing short of dazzling, "Let's hurry," she whispered and then took off down the hall. She had followed him all the way from Forochel. She would not miss this moment.

* * *

Godwin looked out over the gathered crowd and couldn't believe how many there were. Some, he knew were from the ships. His men had finally all made it ashore and were setting up camp at the edge of the city behind the palace. But before him was gathered a crowd of people to rival any gathering in Minas Tirith. They stood quietly, almost reverently waiting for someone to speak, and when he'd stepped up to the edge of the wall to look down, he apparently had their complete attention. A hush fell over the crowd, and the silence was so strong it was almost a presence in itself. His heart boomed in his chest, the blood throbbed in his ears and he wished more than anything that he was not the one that had to shatter this moment with his clumsy speech. But the time had come for him to reveal himself, and he couldn't make them wait any longer.

"People of Rhûn; sailors, fishermen, traders, craftsmen, shopkeepers, builders, lords and ladies… My name is Godwin, and Colwin Silverhelm was my father." He paused here, so everyone could process the name and its meaning. "I have returned to reclaim the legacy that my father left vacant. By blood right, I am your ruler, but only by strength and your support can I hope to keep it. The ages have been tedious and unbearable in the east under the rule of Overlords. The very title means oppression. I do not want to be the next Overlord, to rule the land with terror and violence. Instead, I would be your King, and would establish a council of the wisest and most learned men of the country. Will the people of this land accept such a rule? Will you stand with a boy against the evils that have plagued the land for far too long? What say you, men and women of Rhûn will you have this boy as your King?"

The people had listened, almost holding their breath, but when he actually asked if they would accept him, they raised such a shout that it was almost painful to hear. "Yea!"

"Then on this day, I make my first decree. Slavery is hereby abolished in Rhûn, now and forevermore! On this day, all men and women are free. Servants and workers are to be paid a fair wage, and any wishing to leave their former masters face no penalties…" The joyful cries and shouts of the people went up again, interrupting him, so he paused. He offered a warm smile and waited for them to quiet before continuing. "But though I stand before you here, in the capital, victory is not yet won. There are warlords preparing to return in force to reclaim this land for themselves. We need to prepare for a battle; we need to fortify the city against attack."

"Command us!" a man shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Godwin was nearly moved to tears, seeing that everyone was with him. "We need… a wall."

There was a murmur in the crowd and Godwin knew he was asking much of them. Building a wall was no small task, and it was labor intensive. "I know the work will be hard, I will only take volunteers. I will not order anyone to such difficult labor…"

"I volunteer!" one man shouted, and then another, and another… until the shouts were no longer discernable, becoming a roar.

"I call the builders and planners to the gate. Everyone else, return to your homes for now. I do not recommend travel out of the city until the enemies of freedom are dealt with. Thank you all for coming to hear me today."

The courtyard had filled up while Godwin was speaking, and Alcon looked out over the crowd of long time friends and allies that had all left their homes and families to help his son get to this place. They all seemed as impressed as he was, and then his eyes fell on Zalaya. She stood almost hidden in the bushes and watched Godwin with a smile and tears. It was obvious his son had no competition for her affections. As the speech ended, and the people dispersed, Godwin joined him at the base of the battlement.

"Well, now what?" Godwin asked him.

Alcon smiled, "Build your wall, son," and then he paused, directing his son to look across the courtyard to the bushes. Zalaya quickly turned and disappeared, heading back to the garden. "And make peace with Forodwaith."

Godwin's expression sobered, "Forodwaith cares nothing for the east."

"Forodwaith was weeping during your speech, son," Alcon said softly and then gave him a nudge. "Go."

Godwin sighed and headed through the courtyard. He spared only a brief glance at Grayson and kept moving. It was time that he and Zalaya got everything out in the open. Whatever it was about him she objected to, he would gladly change. Today was going to be the end of their unspoken truce. She wasn't going to run from him this time, not this time!

* * *

Grayson knew a man on a mission when he saw one. Godwin practically stormed through the courtyard on his way to the garden. Maybe the two of them would finally work it out, whatever 'it' was. As for himself, he wondered if he would ever have a chance with Rowyna again. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known, but with matters of the heart, she was fragile. He had broken her trust, and that was hard to rebuild with someone who'd been hurt as much as she had. He returned to the keep looking for her. Maybe she wouldn't despise him… maybe.

He rounded a corner heading to the kitchen when someone caught his arm and pulled him into a shadowy doorway. He let himself be led and then looked to see who had snatched him aside. It was Rowyna, and she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"My Lady, I beg forgiveness," he said quickly.

Rowyna just grabbed the front of his tunic with both hands and pulled him closer. He leaned down, fully expecting a slap, which he would certainly deserve, but instead, she stood on her toes and kissed him. His eyes were huge with shock, and then they closed and his arms enveloped her in a strong embrace as he lost himself in the pleasure of her freely offered kiss. She clung to him, and he held her tight, but his kiss was so soft, so gentle, so very, very sweet. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes with passion, and confusion.

"Rowyna?" he whispered, unable to think of any question that would explain his shock.

"Captain," she said breathlessly.

"Why now?" he asked.

"A friend made me realize that I've been lying to myself," she said. "I thought that men of honor were a myth. But since I've met you, I see there is at least one." She kissed him again and stepped back. "I know what happened in the garden, there is nothing to forgive."

Grayson looked at her with bright eyes and a warm smile, "Oh, Rowyna, will you ever accept the suit of a gruff Captain?"

Rowyna blushed and looked at the floor almost shyly, "A bride should be a maid, but I could be persuaded to share your room some night that you feel… lonely."

Grayson furrowed his brow, "Rowyna, I know such an offer comes from your heart, but I am lonely always; one night would never be enough. If you favor me, then marry me."

"I cannot accept; I have more than myself to consider now," she said, "The children need me."

"They will need a father too, will they not?" he pressed as he stepped closer, backing her against the wall. "Fairest Rowyna, your excuses are running out." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her passionately. What was it going to take to get her to say yes? She was almost as stubborn as Zalaya. He drew back, and she was quite breathless. He smiled at the dreamy look on her face. "Say yes to this humble Ranger," he whispered.

Her small hands reached up and held his face as she looked into his eyes. "It will happen like this," she said seriously. "We will be traveling, and a man will stop you and ask where we are from. He will look at me, and recognize a woman he passed an hour with in Deadwood only months ago. You will swear to me it doesn't matter, it is the past, but in your heart, it will hurt. Every time it happens, the hurt will grow until you cannot stand the sight of me."

The slap was less painful than the truth. Of course it would hurt, but he loved her more than anything in Middle Earth. He swallowed hard and gave her a smile. He caught her hands in his and drew her close again. He looked right in her eyes and said, "Then we will live somewhere private and remote, and never speak to strangers." He kissed both her hands and looked at her expectantly.

Rowyna rolled her eyes, "You are asking for grief."

"I am asking for your love," he said softly. "You already have mine."

"You have had mine since the first day you stepped into that tavern," she said with a tear in her eyes. "When I saw you, and the way you looked at me then, I knew you were a good man."

"I never looked at you like this back then."

"No, you looked at me with sadness, not desire. You saw me as someone's daughter or sister, not a…"

Grayson kissed her to silence the rest of that comment. He never saw her as a whore, never. He could never think of her that way either. This time when he broke the kiss all he said was, "Soon, Rowyna, soon we will marry. The war will be over soon, and then you and I will marry and take the children to a quiet place and build a house."

She didn't argue or refute him; all she said was, "Yes."

Grayson smiled triumphantly, "Yes." He was a happy Ranger!

* * *

Leyna had heard the speech from her window and she was frightened. Father was still out there, and a battle would be coming. He was actually going to come for her? No, that couldn't be it. Why would he risk it only for her? No, he wanted the throne back, that's what it was. Well, fine, but she didn't have to be here when he arrived. The last place she wanted to be was here. She didn't trust her father, and she certainly didn't trust an army of strangers and this new King. It was time she left.

"Nurse!" she called as she closed her window. "Nurse!"

"Yes, my lady," Faiga said.

"I'm leaving, and I need you to help cause a distraction for the guards," Leyna said.

"No, my lady, I beg you. It is too dangerous," Faiga protested.

"Just do as you're told. I know what I am doing. Get me some very plain clothes, and a maid's cap to hide my hair. He is setting the slaves free, so I will dress as one and walk right out the front door," Leyna said with a smile. "All I need to do is get past the two guards outside."

Faiga sighed, "There are clothes like that nearby. I will make pretense of getting your laundry or something. If you wish to kill yourself for a moment of freedom, then I cannot stop you."

Leyna looked at her nurse with deep affection, "You know, I never thought of you as a slave, Faiga. When I am gone, I want you to leave this place and find your happiness."

"Child, raising you has been my happiness. I'm proud of you, Leyna. You're a good girl, despite your father."

"It is only because of you and others like you in this place. If it had been up to father, I would probably be married off to one of the other warlord's sons by now," Leyna said with a shudder.

"Shhh, do not say such evil things. Stay here, I will return with everything you will need," Faiga said, and then she left.

Leyna hoped she could pull this off. Only a few of the soldiers had seen her. Her only worry would be if one of the servants gave her away. This would work, it just had to.

* * *

Godwin was thankful that Skrug's presence in the garden kept it empty. He came through a side gate that had been left open and stopped. Skrug was finally awake, and he and Zalaya were talking. He didn't want to interrupt their reunion so he waited in the bushes, out of sight.

"Does it hurt?" Zalaya asked as she checked the bandage.

Skrug stifled the grunt and gave her a brave smile, "Not too much, it's just sore. I won't be taking you on any wild rides for a couple of days."

Zalaya sighed, "And here I was so hoping you would do that loop you did before," she said in mock sadness.

Skrug chuckled, "And that is why I love you, little _Vizzigru ze Drago,_ you're brave enough to let me play."

Zalaya sat down beside him and her face was quite serious, "I thought I lost you, you know. I think maybe when you are well, you should return to your lady and build that nest."

Skrug caught a whiff of the Ranger and was struck by and idea. Zalaya didn't like talking about her feelings much, but maybe he could get a confession out of her for her little king to overhear. "And what of you, Morzethu? What will you do when I am gone?"

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't need me anymore, and it's certain that the last thing he needs is someone like me hanging around…"

"Someone like you?" Skrug prompted.

"I don't belong here; I'm no good for him… he needs someone the people will respect, like that princess. Everywhere I go people fear me or hate me. Just this morning some man went crazy when he saw me. Radagast was wrong, I was never needed here. He did it all on his own, without me, or the ring."

Skrug frowned, "Wizards are mysterious creatures. What was it he told you again?"

"Oh, you remember, do not dredge up unpleasantness that is past," she said, trying to brush it aside, but Skrug was going to see his plan through.

"What was the name, Arvedui, was it not? He was the one to give that ring to the first Morzethu, the only other woman to hold the power. You _are_ a princess, that is what he said, one from a very noble family, the same as the King of Gondor himself," Skrug said with a cocked brow.

Zalaya stood and folded her arms over her chest, "What are you about here, dragon? Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"You seem to be lost," Skrug said lightly. "I just thought I would remind you why you came here in the first place."

"I came to help a friend," she said.

Skrug glared at her, "That you persist in holding onto that lie in my presence is most annoying, woman."

"Oh, fine, I came because I love him. The truth matters little, it was simply never meant to be." She sighed and hung her head, reminded once again of the butler's ominous warning, "I'm the one, he said. The one to end it all… What a horrible thing to do, follow him here and then cause the end somehow."

Godwin couldn't stand to hear anymore. He'd hard the truth he'd been so desperate for, but she misunderstood the man's words. She was going to bring evil to an end, not… How could she think that? And why would she keep a heritage like Arvedui a secret from him? Godwin stepped out of the bushes and went to her, catching her quite off guard. Skrug no doubt had known he was in the garden for some time, but still he pretended to just notice.

"Ah, how is the little King today? All settled into your new house?" Skrug asked with a smile.

"I am well, and I owe you two great debts. One… for intervening yesterday, and then carrying Zalaya to safety despite your wounds, and two… drawing out the truth for me to hear." He looked at Zalaya whose eyes were as big as saucers. The blush was darkening even as she tried not to meet his eyes. He just smiled, grabbed her wrist and led her away. "Come, your highness, it is time we talked."

"No, there is nothing to say," she protested.

Godwin led her to a more private corner of the garden away from Skrug, pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She seemed to just melt into his arms and she reached up and slipped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to give him better access. Godwin thought his head was spinning the pleasure of her surrender in his arms was so wonderful. Had he known it would be this easy, he would have kissed her like this before. He finally forced himself to break their kiss and he looked down at her with a mischievous smile.

"For a smart woman, you have been very foolish of late," he said.

"Insulting me will not get you another kiss," she said bitterly.

"The truth is no insult, Zalaya. There is no other woman for me. Were you a peasant, I would make you my queen, but to hear that you are royalty… Why hide it?" Godwin asked in confusion.

"Arvedui was not married to her, I cannot claim any birthright. Why would I speak of such a humiliation?" she asked defensively.

Godwin lifted her hand and looked at the ring she wore, "If he were ashamed, he would never have given her this," Godwin said. "Here is your birthright."

Zalaya sighed and drew her hand from his. He just looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you."

Zalaya blushed and lowered her eyes, "Foolish Ranger," she whispered.

Godwin gently lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly again. She was quite lost in his caress and finally, when they were both quite breathless, he looked at her again and just said, "You are mine, Zalaya, can you deny it?"

She slowly shook her head and he smiled triumphantly.

"And as you are mine, I am yours," he said seriously. "You and I are betrothed, and I would hear you say it."

She looked at him with a smile so innocent and childlike, it tugged at his heart, "We're betrothed," she said softly.

"No, not that, I want to hear you say my name," he said with smoldering brown eyes.

Zalaya finally understood and her expression went from shy innocence to blatant desire. She looked at him with fiery green eyes and leaned close to his face and said, "I am yours, Godwin."

Her eyes were his undoing and with the confession that sounded too much like an invitation, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her. She clung to his neck as he cradled her against his chest and carried her to a bench hidden under a tree. He set her down and then sat beside her. "Why have you been torturing me so, Zalaya?"

"I didn't want to ruin this for you," she said, making a sweeping gesture at the grand palace around them.

Godwin sighed, wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder, "This would mean nothing without you, my love, nothing."

Her fingers slipped into his hair and she smiled. He had never called her that before. "It is strange. We have been friends for a long time, but now I feel almost that we are starting over."

He lifted his head and smiled, "In a way, I guess we are. It is a big step to go from friendship to love," he said.

Zalaya leaned over and kissed him, "Not that big," she whispered. She still couldn't believe this was real, that she'd finally let him see the truth. She would never understand what would make a King choose her, but she didn't care. He loved her, _oh, soft silver moon!_ He loved her!

Suddenly, they heard loud dragon throat clearing, and Godwin quickly straightened up, just in time to see Aragorn step into view. Zalaya was blushing darkly, but Godwin was just beaming. It didn't take a genius to know they had finally worked through their differences.

"Hi, Uncle," Godwin said brightly.

"Hi, indeed!" Aragorn said, trying not to laugh. "You give a moving speech and then run off to rendezvous with this lady, leaving me to deal with builders and planners. Please tell me it was worth it."

"We're betrothed," Godwin said. "So, yes, your sacrifice was worth it. Thank you and I'm sorry to have run off. I will meet with them."

Aragorn smirked, "You need only approve the plans. It seems you have many skilled men in the city. The proposal I saw was a good one, and the materials are near at hand. I would put the army to work on it right away. They can work in shifts."

Godwin cocked a brow and looked at his uncle seriously, "That is much to ask of them. Wall building is not easy labor."

"They are already volunteering," Aragorn said. "It seems you have an easy rule ahead of you. I have yet to hear you command anyone, and yet the people run to fulfill your needs and wishes."

Godwin's expression was grim, "The day for commands is coming, and peace will only follow a river of blood, or don't you remember the prophecy?"

Zalaya suddenly stood and stepped back, "What prophecy?" she asked nervously.

Aragorn knew they needed to talk, so he made an excuse to leave, "I uh, need to talk to someone about… something. Walk in the open, and try to behave. I hate to be the one to say it, but you are going to be watched everywhere now. Keep your courtship formal, for me."

Godwin gave his uncle a smile, "I know Uncle, and I will."

Aragorn left and Godwin offered Zalaya his hand, "Come, we need to talk. There is a tree in plain view that will give us some shade and privacy." He led her across the side garden to a grassy spot below a tree that was indeed in the open. But everyone left them space for privacy.

"The man in the hall, he wasn't mad, was he?" she asked him.

"No, there is a prophecy, a very old one written in the hand of Alatar the Blue. I have read it, and it speaks of me, the army, the dragon, and… you. You are going to be the one to end evil in the east, Zalaya."

"But you are already King," she said in confusion.

"And two warlords yet live, and there are many evil men that will follow them. We snuck into the palace, but we will have to fight to keep it. The day is won, but not the war," Godwin said. "I never wanted you to fight; I wanted to protect you, to guard you…"

"I already knew I would fight. Radagast told me you needed my help," she said. "I wasn't going to follow you, that day you rode out of the wood with your army. He told me I had to go."

"Why, where would you have gone?" Godwin asked, suddenly feeling hurt.

"Anywhere that wouldn't remind me of you. I have loved you a very long time, Ranger," she said softly.

Godwin felt relief at the confession, "How long?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you in the north. I never saw a man so handsome, or one with such… stubbornness. To think that _you_ would protect _me_ from the wolves," she chuckled. "I was touched."

Godwin smiled, "There was a moment, when you first came to me in that hut. I finally asked you your name and you tossed your beautiful hair back and looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes. Your name spoken in your sweet voice… _Zalaya_... put me under your spell from that moment on."

Zalaya blushed, "Oh, Ranger…"

Godwin smiled, not caring that she still called him that, for there was infinite affection attached to the title, he could hear it. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "You'll be watched now, just as I will be. I know you like your solitude, but this is the price you will pay to be with me."

Zalaya sighed, "I am a foreigner, Godwin. They were staring at me anyway."

Godwin kissed her on the cheek, "It was your beauty they were staring at. Come, it's well past noon and I know you haven't eaten."

"How could you know with all your duties?" she asked in surprise as helped her up.

"I have always made a point to know of your comings and goings, even when you were not speaking to me," he said with a smirk. "I had to look after my future wife."

"But I refused you," she said in confusion.

"Women change their minds all the time," Godwin said with a rakish smile. "I simply had to wait you out."

Zalaya gave him a light swat on the arm and he laughed. He was the happiest Ranger alive. Nothing could spoil his mood, nothing…

As they entered the hall, one of his men ran up to him, "Sire, she is gone… I'm so sorry, they tricked us."

Godwin was confused, "What?"

"Faulghaunt's daughter, she's gone," the guard clarified.

"Close the gates and start a search of the palace," Godwin said with a sigh. "I fear for her safety if she leaves."

Alcon quickly joined them, "Perhaps we should have listened to the scholar."

Godwin shot him a warning glance, "Just find the girl before she gets hurt." Zalaya stepped away from him and he looked at her. "What is it?"

"You have business, I will find my own way," she said.

"No, wait," Godwin halted her retreat. He turned to his father and stood tall. "Ada, I have chosen a queen, and she accepted me. I ask for your blessing."

Alcon looked at Zalaya with a genuine smile. "Welcome to the family, Zalaya."

Zalaya blushed, for the hundredth time in the last hour, "Thank you, Lord Alcon."

"Ada, to him, and now you," Alcon said with a grin. "It took long enough for you to say yes."

Zalaya couldn't help the laugh, and Godwin caught her hand and kissed it. "Go on. I have to take care of this."

Zalaya nodded and disappeared into the throng of people in the passageway. Alcon just looked at his son with a cocked brow.

_"What?"_

_"What did it take?"_ Alcon asked.

Godwin smirked, _"A conniving dragon and a firm hand."_

_"Not too firm I hope,"_ Alcon smirked.

Godwin's expression was almost whimsical, _"Only the gentlest…"_ he whispered.

Alcon rolled his eyes, _"Let's find that lost princess."_

Godwin's expression returned to one of business. _"Where are those two cousins of mine, anyway?"_


	30. Unspoiled Brat

**Unspoiled Brat**

Varno and Alasseo had checked on their new charge twice before the speech and both times the guards had said the same thing, "No one has entered or left since their meal was brought."

But as the activity in the keep increased after Godwin's speech, they decided to check again. Surely a princess accustomed to her freedom would venture out eventually. The pair rounded the corner to the passage that would take them to her room when they noticed a servant turn the far corner. It was a housemaid, and she was in a bit of a hurry. Alasseo furrowed his brow, realizing she seemed out of place somehow.

"Did you see that?" Alasseo asked.

"What, the maid? She must be about her duties I expect," Varno said lightly.

Alasseo frowned, "Yes, of course." They reached the princess' door, and found the guards in a panic. The nurse had fainted in the hallway, and they were trying to revive her. Alasseo knew a diversion when he saw one. "Check the room, Varno," he ordered.

Varno ran through the princess' apartments and found it vacant. Somehow, it was not a surprise. "She's gone."

Alasseo looked down at the nurse, "You can get up now; your part is done."

Faiga opened her eyes and looked at him with fear, but he just offered his hand to help her up. "Forgive me…"

"You obeyed your mistress, but now I must ask you to help us find her. Where was she going?" Alasseo asked.

"I do not know where she would go," Faiga said shakily. "I didn't want her to go, but she was so afraid to stay here."

Alasseo nodded and pointed to the door, "Please remain in this room." He sighed and turned to the guards, "Go tell Godwin what has happened. Varno and I will start the search. I think I know her plan."

He headed down the hall in the direction the housemaid had gone. He knew now what was out of place about her; she carried herself like a queen. Housemaids were too meek to stand so proudly. He examined the passages ahead and knew where she was going, right out the front gate. He smiled; she was a bold girl, that was certain.

* * *

Locke maintained the most disciplined army among all the Warlords. He'd learned much from his time with Draven, including the need for the best trained fighting men. Draven had foolishly challenged a superiorly trained force of Elves and had paid for it with his life. Locke had survived the civil wars and maintained his position well. He was at peace with his rivals and the Overlord, and he was massing a force fit to challenge Faulghaunt's seat. His small fortress in the desert was surrounded by four thousand men. Murzim would be the first to fall, and then… then he would march on Hergrovine and the palace. 

"We have visitors," Captain Petroc said.

Locke looked up with a frown, "What manner of visitors?"

"It is Kolbern with six riders under a black flag," Petroc said with a smile.

"What is Turais' black Captain doing in my desert? Does he not realize how very near death he brings himself to come here?" Locke said in annoyance.

"He said his message was urgent, that it concerned all the warlords and their very lives," Petroc said seriously. "Turais is dead… and Amortio. All slave trade has halted and Hergrovine was invaded."

Locke's face twisted in anger, "Faulghaunt is a damned fool! How could he be so incompetent and still hold power? If I had been on the throne, this would not have happened!" He stood, strapped on his sword and headed for the front door. "I will talk to him if for no other reason than to have a laugh."

Petroc shook his head, "I feel war coming, not just a little skirmish, but full blown war…"

Locke scowled, "It's been too long since I tasted blood. If it is to be war, then so be it…"

* * *

Leyna hung her head slightly as she approached the gate guards. She needed to look whipped, like one of the servants in the palace might look. She was near the gate now, very near. A guard stepped into her path, and she froze. 

"Where are you bound, my lady?" he asked pointedly.

"I… had family in the city. If we are truly free, I want to go home," she stammered as she stared at the ground, hoping that would sway him.

There was a long silence and she looked up. He was regarding her with sadness, and she suddenly blushed at the lie she'd just passed off. "May I leave?" she pressed.

"If you have need of help, return and you will be cared for," he said seriously. "You may go."

Leyna gave him a curtsy and quickly walked through the gate to her freedom. There was still a bustle of activity in the streets, and the great square was full of soldiers. They were tearing down the auction block, and she saw joy on the faces of the people as piece by piece the old ways fell at the hands of the invaders. Of course they would be happy. For them this was freedom, but for her, it was exile…

Brock recognized her right away, Faulghaunt's daughter. Many times she'd been at tournaments, and she'd obviously disliked the bloody displays. Her father had forced her to stay and watch, even having her present awards to winners. She had given him a gold brooch once, his reward for besting four men. He remembered how sweet her voice was, "Your prize, sir Gladiator," she had said, and he remembered that she could not meet his eyes. Seeing her now, dressed as a peasant, he knew she was trying to escape. His curiosity made him hold his tongue so that he might follow her. If she got too far, he would have to stop her, but for the moment, he would wait. He'd only managed to track her through the square when he saw Godwin's cousins and a handful of men on her trail. He frowned, but stepped aside and pretended not to have noticed what was going on. It was none of his business anyway. She was a princess and every bit as untouchable now as she'd been before…

Leyna was thankful that her face was not well known among the people. She was able to move freely through the crowds without fear of recognition. She made her way to the waterfront, hoping to find a small boat that she could use to slip out of the harbor. The current would carry her south to one of the villages. Maybe she could… If she… Oh, evil fate! What was she going to do?

All was quiet at the docks for there was much activity everywhere else. She searched for a boat but found nothing small enough for her to control. She sat at the end of the last pier and tossed a rock in the water. What was she doing? She didn't know how to take care of herself. This was the first time she'd ever been outside the walls of the palace without a twenty-guard escort. She hugged herself against the sea breeze and looked at the horizon. She was just going to have to walk…

"Going somewhere, your highness?" a quiet voice asked from behind her.

Leyna stiffened and sat silently. She was praying she'd imagined it, but to her lament, she hadn't. Someone sat beside her, and she forced herself not to look.

Alasseo sighed and let his feet dangle in the water. Her own toes barely skimmed the surface, and her tiny hands were tightly clasped in her lap. He could feel her fear, and he tried to think of something to say that would reassure her. Unfortunately, he came up dry.

"Where was it you were trying to go?" he asked softly.

She stared at her hands, "I don't know. Am I in very much trouble?"

Alasseo shook his head and chuckled, "I don't think so, but I am sure that Godwin will want to know why you left."

Leyna looked away, still not brave enough to look at him, "Everything I have ever known is gone or turning against me. The servants I have known since childhood look at me with pity in their eyes, as though my very hours were numbered. If father returns with and army… I can't be here, I just can't…"

Alasseo wondered at her last comment. It sounded almost that she feared her father even more than the soldiers. "Would he not return to save you?"

She suddenly turned and looked at him with anger, "My _father?_ Save _me?_ If he returns, it will have nothing to do with me."

Alasseo furrowed his brow, "How were you treated?"

Leyna looked away again and her expression was bland, "Like property."

"Slavery is abolished now, you can never again be treated thus," Alasseo said seriously. "Godwin has sworn to protect you, and so have I. Come, it is time to return to your home."

"As you so carefully stated before, it is _his_ home now," Leyna said bitterly. "I have nothing now, save my life, for as long as your cousin lets me keep it."

Alasseo felt a tinge of guilt at his choice of words before. "I am sorry I was rude before, your highness, forgive me."

Leyna looked at him curiously a moment, "Since when do elves offer apologies to women prisoners?"

"My lady, you are too young to be so bitter. I think for you this change is truly for the better. My cousin is a good man," Alasseo said seriously. He stood and offered her his hand, and she grudgingly took it. After helping her up, he gave her a smile, "I'll walk you back."

She was near tears, but managed to hold them back as she turned and saw some dozen soldiers waiting for them on the street. That other Elf was there, and he stood with his arms crossed just waiting. She hung her head and took the offered arm allowing herself to be led. She never noticed Alasseo waving the men off.

"My lady, have you no family other than your father?" Alasseo asked.

"Only my Nurse, Faiga, but she is free now, so she can go where she will. I was to be married off soon to one of father's allies, but he had not made up his mind yet. He didn't know whose loyalty he needed most."

Alasseo didn't know what to say. She was as much a prisoner before as she was now. It was no wonder that she ran. They walked in silence for a while until they came near the gate. He could see her nerves returning at the sight of the palace and it broke his heart. "Leyna, please don't be afraid of us, don't be afraid of me…"

"I will try," she whispered shakily. "Will I be punished for running away?"

Alasseo couldn't believe she would think such a thing, "No, of course not."

She just swallowed hard and nodded as they passed through the gate. Godwin was sitting on the front steps waiting, and Alasseo halted a moment. "Leyna, will you let me be your friend?"

"What?" she asked as she looked at him.

"If you had at least one friend among the army, perhaps you wouldn't fear us. I want to be your friend," Alasseo said seriously, "Please, princess, you need to trust someone, let it be me."

She looked into his eyes and realized he was not toying with her, but being sincere. She had to be a fool to consider trusting an elf, but she actually did. Perhaps it was because she felt so vulnerable and needed to feel she could trust in something. His eyes were hopeful as he waited for her answer. She suddenly blushed, and didn't even know why.

"Very well," she said.

Alasseo smiled warmly, "Good, then let's go talk to Godwin, shall we?" He led her up the steps and Godwin just gave her a smile.

"Needed a little adventure today?" Godwin asked her lightly.

"I wanted to leave, but found that I have nowhere to go," she said dismally.

Godwin felt bad for her, "This has always been your home and shall remain so. No matter what else happens, you are under the protection of the King." Godwin said.

She looked at him with worry on her face but said nothing. It was Alasseo who spoke up for her.

"Does she really need to have guards outside her room and an escort everywhere she goes?" Alasseo asked.

"I don't think it is safe for her to leave," Godwin said firmly, "And she already tried."

Leyna spoke up, "I have learned a bitter lesson today, your majesty. I truly have nowhere to go. If you allow me the freedom of the grounds, I will not betray your trust by trying to leave again. There is nothing for me out there but grief and death."

Godwin nodded, "Very well, but the gates are your boundary."

She curtsied low, bowing her head respectfully, "I thank you for your patience and generosity."

Godwin sighed, "Go then, and be at peace. All will be well."

Leyna didn't waste any time leaving, and Godwin just looked at Alasseo with a cocked brow, "Well?"

Alasseo looked at him defensively, "What?"

Godwin crossed his arms, "Varno said you told everyone to stay away and then spoke with her at length. You refused escort and then defended her… What is going on? What did you talk about?"

"She is not the spoiled brat we expected. She was practically a prisoner here with a fairly bleak future from the sound of things. It appears we liberated her as well. She's absolutely terrified of all of us, but despite her fear of us, I think she fears her father even more. I'm not sure who she was running from, us or him."

Godwin scowled, "Evil man!"

"I want to continue my duties as her escort," Alasseo said.

"But you just petitioned for her freedom…" Godwin said and then suddenly paused, "You conniving elf! What are you up to?"

"She still bears watching, if only for her safety. I have made peace with her, at least a little. It might help…" Alasseo tried to explain. He wasn't good at that sort of thing. How could he explain what he didn't even understand? He… liked her, and wanted to keep her safe. With everyone else so busy with wall building and preparing for an attack, someone had to think of her.

Godwin smirked, having watched his cousin shifting nervously on his feet. "The idea has merit, just… don't crowd her. She thinks she has freedom now."

Alasseo scowled, "And she does, I won't change that."

Godwin chuckled and stood. "Oh, go on. I have my own lady to guard." And with that, he returned to the hall in search of Zalaya. He'd only just claimed her for his bride and then had to leave. With the wall plans approved and the princess found, he was free for a while. He craved her company, and hoped he could find a quiet moment to sneak another kiss. No doubt he would find her in the garden…

* * *

Brock saw Princess Leyna coming down the hall unescorted and bowed low, "Your highness," he said in greeting. 

Leyna halted and looked at him in annoyance, "Do not taunt me, Soldier, I am just a prisoner here."

Brock straightened up and looked at her with interest, "I am not one of the soldiers, my lady, I was a Gladiator. Do you not recognize me?"

Leyna blushed and looked at the floor, "No," she said softly. "In truth I tried not to look at your faces, it was too painful to watch the fighters get hurt."

Brock had somehow known she was not as cruel as her father. He had always loved her from the first tournament he'd seen her attend. "You presented this brooch to me for a victory. I treasure it not for the win, but for bearing your touch."

Leyna looked at him with surprise and took a step back, "My father enslaved you and forced you to fight for your life. How can you look on me and not wish for my death?"

Brock was about to answer when Alasseo walked up behind Leyna and paused, inviting himself into the conversation. "What is going on here? Why are you detaining this lady?"

Brock's voice fled. He gaped in surprise, not having expected to be accused of accosting her.

Leyna was quick to defend him, "He was not detaining me, he made a proper greeting. It was I that detained him with questions."

Alasseo looked at Brock with scrutiny, "Be on your way then."

Brock gave him a nod. Surely the kin of the Overlord… er, King would outrank him. "Yes, of course," he gave Leyna a respectful bow, "Your highness, it was a pleasant surprise to see you again." And with that, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

Alasseo looked at Leyna with concern, "How do you know a gladiator?"

"Father insisted I attend the tournaments," was all she said before continuing her way back to her room.

"Are you sure he didn't say something else to you?" Alasseo pressed, not sure why it bothered him so.

"Look, I have freedom now, thanks to you. Have you changed your mind?" she asked in annoyance as she halted to look at him.

Alasseostopped and stared at her, "No, you should be free."

"Then stop treating me like a spy," she said sadly as she turned away from him.

Alasseo felt stung by the accusation. "Princess, you are no spy…" he whispered, but didn't follow her. She wanted her space and he couldn't blame her. He thought a former slave would mistreat her, but apparently he'd been mistaken.

* * *

Zalaya went to keep Skrug company, but was surprised to find nearly all the children in the garden as well. Skrug was feeling much better, and he was even playing. Sabina, the youngest and usually quietest of the group was playing tag with Skrug's tail and laughing brightly. Zalaya just stood with her arms crossed and looked at Skrug suspiciously. 

"I seem to remember a very cross dragon telling me he was no pet," she said with a cocked brow.

"And I am not," Skrug said with a smirk. "I always play with my food…"

All the activity stopped and the children looked at him warily, and it was everything he could do to keep from laughing. Daria, the oldest, took Sabina's hand, but the girl pulled away and ran over and hugged Skrug's leg.

"I wanna stay here," she said quickly over her shoulder. "I wanna stay with Skrug."

Skrug smiled, "You can stay, little one," he said softly. He looked at Daria and winked, "I was only teasing."

Zalaya smiled at the scene, but knew he still needed rest. "All right, this dragon has a huge hole in his shoulder and needs his rest. Go inside, you can visit him again later."

Daria nodded and shooed the kids out of the garden. Zalaya just walked over to her friend and grinned, "The soldiers avoid you like the plague. How do you manage to draw children to you like bees to honey? Are they not afraid of those great claws and fangs?"

Skrug just shrugged his good shoulder and curled up as if settling in for a nap. He yawned once and closed his eyes. "They know I won't hurt them," he said lightly. "Children can always see the heart of a beast, just like you."

"I am no child, and I knew enough to be wary," she said.

"You never feared me," he said seriously as he opened an eye to look at her. "Even without your ring, you held power over me."

Zalaya frowned, "Tell me that is not the reason you stayed with me. I never wanted to use that power on you…"

Skrug raised his head and looked down at her with affection in his eyes, "No, woman, that had nothing to do with it, nor did your freeing me. Strange as it might seem, I stayed with you because I liked you. I did not even like half my kin, but a tiny woman stole my heart. Almost I could be jealous of your King, if I did not know that you and he were meant to be."

Zalaya looked at Skrug in shock, "What?"

Skrug feigned a yawn and laid his head back down, closing his eyes, "Is it so strange that a beast should love you, woman? You are the chosen one, after all."

"Chosen what, Skrug?" she asked quickly. "I have been called that before, but still I do not fully understand. Morzethu have commanded animals for ages. What makes me different?"

Skrug sighed, "You are a woman," he said flatly as if that would explain it. "Now let me sleep."

Zalaya backed away from him, lost in thought. Her life had changed so much in the months since she'd met Godwin. She kept learning things about herself she never dreamed could be real. The ring on her hand felt warm, almost as if it had a life of its own. Sometimes it frightened her to think of what she could do if she truly tried to use it. She looked at the slumbering dragon and furrowed her brow. Why would he make such a confession now? Had she influenced him unknowingly? He was the only weapon she could offer Godwin, she had known that, but she never wished to take advantage of him. She shook her head and turned back to the keep. She never expected to see Godwin standing there, and she suddenly wondered how much he'd heard.

Godwin held his hand out to her and she joined him and took it. "Want to talk about it?"

Zalaya looked at him suspiciously, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are troubled, and long enough to know I was right to be jealous of a dragon," he said with a stern expression. "I want to hear about the Morzethu again, and I want to hear everything you know about the chosen one."

Zalaya nodded, knowing that he needed to hear it. If he was going to be her husband, there should be no secrets between them. They walked at length in the courtyard in the afternoon sun until sunset. Godwin was thankful that everyone afforded him the courtesy of respecting his privacy. She had much to explain about her gift, and he was still trying to grasp what she was saying.

"I knew there was something very special about you from the beginning, but I never dreamed you carried so much power," Godwin said in awe.

"I don't feel very powerful," Zalaya said quietly. "I feel like a child that is lost."

"You are not lost," Godwin said softly. "I was lost until I found you."

Zalaya looked at him and smiled her shy little smile he had grown to love so much. Her blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle just for him, and he suddenly realized how very young she really was. Sixteen she had told him, and he himself was only eighteen. He felt strangely awkward, warring with himself and his brassy command of their betrothal. They never courted, nor did he ask, he had assumed… no, ordered.

"Am I what you want, Zalaya?" he asked softly. "I know you are very young… I am very young. I will make mistakes, many of them. I just want…"

Zalaya put her hand over his lips to quiet him, "I hunted you down across Middle Earth on the back of a dragon. I would have given my life to protect you from the first day we met. If that is not love, I don't know what is," she said. "I just needed help to realize it and believe that it was acceptable for us to be together."

Godwin smiled and kissed her hand, "I would marry you this night if I could," he whispered.

Zalaya blushed and stepped back, "Even I know that would not be proper. First you must defend your throne against your enemies, be formally crowned, and then, when the business of the kingdom is settled, you can take a bride."

Godwin's eyes were sad, "Since we arrived, I have been so busy we have had little time to be together. I miss you."

Zalaya took his hand and led him up the steps to the front door, "Business first," she said firmly.

Godwin grumbled, but playfully, "If I have to," he said with a smirk.

They halted inside the door and already there were half a dozen people approaching to speak with him. Zalaya smiled, "Go on, your majesty, go be King."

Godwin lifted her hand to his lips and then gave her a bow, "If your highness would permit, I would like to call upon you later."

"You won't have time later," she said, pointing to the gathering captains and servants, "Tomorrow."

Godwin released her and she left. He just hated that part. He wouldn't likely be seeing very much of her for a while and the thought was painful. Unfortunately, he had to return his attention to his duties, but his father happily intervened.

"Godwin comes to set these people free and you would enslave him with your constant questions. Can you not all see that he is tired? What is it that cannot wait until the morrow and needs only the King himself to deal with it?" Alcon asked them all pointedly.

There was silence among the gathered messengers and Alcon smiled and turned to his son, "That is what advisors are for," Alcon said. "To screen questions so that you only need deal with the important matters. Go get some rest. Tomorrow we break ground in the quarry to start on the wall."

Godwin looked at them all, and was still moved by the needs of the people. "No, I will hear their questions first. There are still many people even within the keep with needs and grievances."

Alcon smiled, "I'll stay and help you."

Godwin shook his head as he headed into the hall, beckoning for the people to follow, "No, you go to bed, Ada. It is time I fully took on the job of King. I don't expect my allies to baby-sit me forever." And with that, he disappeared into the hall.

Alcon knew he was right, but he'd held the position less than a day, and it was not truly official until the last of the resistance was dealt with. Surely there were customs in this land concerning a change of power. Perhaps he should speak with the scholar. If Rhûn was to begin a new age of peace, they needed to feel involved in the process. Some sort of formal coronation would be the best way to establish a new beginning. Tomorrow, he would look into it himself.


	31. Spy vs Spy

**Spy vs. Spy**

Delyth brought the tray to the head table trying desperately to look invisible. She'd workedat Kumskaka short time, and somehow managed to avoid any man's interest so far. It was the way she dressed, frumpy. She let her hair get greasy and always had smudges on her face of dirt or flour. She hid in the kitchen whenever possible, but today, they needed extra servers. Faulghaunt was here… and Murzim, his son and the lord of the keep… Locke. Around the fortress warriors were massing… hundreds and hundreds of them. She set down her tray and turned to go back to the kitchen when she saw three goblins enter the hall. She bit her lip to stifle the gasp and made a hasty exit. She lingered in the doorway to hear a little of their greeting.

"You drive us back to the barren mountains for years and then come to us for help. What is in it for us?" the Goblin asked with a sneer.

"Revenge," Faughaunt said with a smirk. "Or did you not know that the King of the West himself is among the Captains?"

"We have a respectable force, but must attack at night," the goblin said coldly. "We want the first spoils."

Faulghaunt, Murzim and Locke all exchanged looks and hesitantly nodded agreement. "You shall have it," Faulghaunt said. "When power is restored to us, there will be peace between men and Goblins in Rhûn."

The goblin smirked, "Yes, of course, peace…"

Delyth headed right through the kitchen and out the back door to catch her breath. She just had to get to Girolon and warn him. There was only one person she could think of that would upset all of them that much, the true Overlord had finally returned, and he had trouble coming.

* * *

A fighting force of nearly ten thousand became an army of workers overnight. For the next couple of weeks, stones were set and mortared into a strong defensible wall. They had the advantage of natural barriers as well, two great cliffs on either side of the harbor entrance that circled halfway around the city, gradually sloping down into rolling hills. It was the land side of Hergrovine that was vulnerable, surrounded by dense forest. That is where they concentrated their efforts, linking the cliffs on either side with a defensible wall. It had been suggested that they clear some of the wood to give a better view of approaching trouble, but Godwin had refused. He knew enough about Ents and his Aunt Jamie's love of trees to respect those that guarded the eastern border of his home. They would simply have to be watchful. 

With the work in full swing, Godwin did not sit idle. He relied upon his already active network of spies to keep him informed of the activities of his enemies. Unfortunately, they were being very secretive, but one thing was certain, they were no longer divided. The one thing that Godwin had hoped would not happen… did. Murzim and Locke had joined forces with Faulghaunt, and they had simply vanished. Girolon was certain that they were massing a force large enough to challenge Godwin. He assured him that there were several well placed spies among all three warlords' followers, but none had been able to report. It was his hope that sooner or later, one of them would be able to get a message to them as to what they were planning.

Until then, the work on the wall continued at a frantic pace. There was only so much room to work, so they broke up into shifts and worked around the clock. Skrug, who'd been feeling much better, even helped move the largest stones from the quarry to the wall site. Godwin never would have expected him to humble himself and do menial labor. But more than his own surprise over that was the surprise of everyone else to find Godwin outside in the scorching noon sun, placing stones on the wall.

Thelyn was on duty overseeing the work for the midday shift when he spotted Godwin up on the wall setting stones. He couldn't decide whether to be annoyed, angry or proud. He was right in the open, a perfect target for a sneaky archer. He was the King in this land. It was not his place to get his hands dirty, at least not like this. He climbed the half finished stair to the top of the wall where his nephew was helping finish up the rampart for that section. He stood with his arms crossed and looked at Godwin sternly.

"What do you think you are doing out here?" Thelyn demanded.

Godwin never looked up, "Showing my people that I won't ask them to do anything I'm not willing to do myself. If I am to rule here, I want their respect, not their fear. I want to protect them, not expect them to protect me," he said seriously. "Now, step aside, you are blocking my mortar man."

Thelyn cocked a brow at him, "Does Alcon know you are out here?"

"Ada was busy when last I saw him. I believe he was reviewing possible plans for a tower to guard the harbor. If you are foreman, be sure that everyone takes a break to drink some water at least once an hour. This sun is most unforgiving."

"And when did you last drink?" Thelyn asked pointedly.

Brock climbed up a ladder with a load of mortar and handed a canteen to Godwin. "Right now, Lord Thelyn," Brock said with a smile.

Godwin paused for a drink and then looked at his uncle smugly, "Anything else uncle?"

Thelyn frowned, "Make it a short shift. I don't like you working in the open. The trees give too much cover for archers… or worse."

Godwin looked at the tree line and gave a loud whistle. Several of the liberated Gladiators stepped into view and waved. Godwin smiled, "All well?"

"Aye, Sire. No sign of anyone save your own men for at least a league," was the reply from Chaos.

"Very good, I'll send out a relief in a couple of hours," Godwin answered.

With the watch returning to the wood, Godwin just took another swig from the canteen, set it aside and started moving stones again. He never said another word, nor did he issue any orders. He simple showed Thelyn that he had things in hand. There wasn't much that his uncle could say.

"Well, don't wear yourself out. You have other duties," Thelyn reminded him and then returned to see to the rest of the building.

Godwin sighed, and Brock ventured a comment. "Sire, how came you by such wisdom and respect at such a young age?"

Godwin glanced at him, "The same way this wall will be built, relentlessly hard work."

Brock nodded, "I'll get another load of mortar," he said as he started to descend but Godwin interrupted his retreat.

"Thank you for your hard work," Godwin said.

Brock looked at him curiously, "You are not like any leader I have ever known, sire. Sometimes I think you are just like me, but I can see that you are marked for greatness. I am proud to serve you."

Godwin shrugged, grabbed another large stone, and blushed. "Well… we best get back to work."

Brock grinned as he headed back down to where the men were mixing mortar. Godwin didn't act like he was better than everyone else, which is why Brock liked him. No warlord would blush at a compliment dealt from a slave. Yes, Godwin was definitely marked for greatness.

* * *

Delyth wasn't the best spy, not by a long shot, but apparently she had been the luckiest. During the meal she'd heard many plans discussed, including a plan to seek help in one final place, Dyfan. Dyfan was the last remnant of the oppressions of Mordor, a black wizard, a wielder of evil. He had already been sent for, and with the serving of the wine, the celebration began. Faulghaunt seemed to be most pleased with the way things were working out. They seemed to think they were going to win easily, between their forces, and the assistance of their hideous allies. Delyth couldn't stay here another day, she had to get back to Girolon immediately. 

Late in the night she had managed to slip out of the keep with a mule. She'd made pretense of venturing out for herbs or firewood or something and just left. Since she had nothing in the way of supplies, only empty baskets to hold whatever she was retrieving, they believed her. Once far enough away, she dumped the baskets and rode straight for her established meeting place. She just hoped that someone would be there to meet her. Her information was most urgent.

* * *

Wilhelm had been overseeing the spy network with Girolon and was spending his days riding from outpost to outpost gathering whatever news he could. Their King had been in power for several weeks, but the silence of their enemies made him increasingly nervous. They had to be planning something. 

On this particular day, Wilhelm took several riders to a scarcely used outpost on the eastern edge of the great wood near the desert. There was little more than a shack there with few supplies and no one to maintain it. Truthfully, it hadn't been used for some time, but when he approached, there was smoke rising from the chimney. He hoped finding someone here was a good sign. He dismounted and approached, but the riders wanted him to be cautious. It was an odd group, one Ranger of Arnor, one elf, one gladiator and Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm, it could be anyone," Berelad said seriously.

Wilhelm waved off the young Ranger's warning and opened the door. There was a scream, and then Wilhelm leapt aside as a dagger flew right out the doorway. The riders had easily dodged the wayward weapon and were quickly on the ground with swords drawn. Wilhelm had already rushed back in and by the time the riders had joined him, he'd pinned a young woman against the wall.

"Ahem," came the loud throat clearing of Tinechor. "You want to let the lady go?"

Wilhelm just smiled, "Not until she drops the dagger she's got pressed against my…"

"Die, evil palace guard," Delyth said bitterly.

Wilhelm caught her wrist in a firm grip and sighed, "Who are you?"

"Kill me, I'll not answer," Delyth said firmly.

"He's not evil," Talon said quickly. "I was a gladiator, but now I am in the new King's army. He is a loyal follower of Silverhelm's Son, King Godwin."

Delyth looked at Tinechor suspiciously, "And the Avari?"

Tinechor sighed, "I'm not that kind of Avari."

Delyth looked at Wilhelm again, "If I drop this dagger, will you release me?"

Wilhelm let go and stepped back, "I release you now."

Delyth straightened up and looked at the four of them nervously. "If you are allies, then do you know Girolon?"

Wilhelm suddenly smiled, "You're one of our spies!"

"I… don't know you, how can I be sure I can trust you?" she asked nervously.

Wilhelm understood mistrust; he knew what happened to captured spies. "I can take you to him, and then you will know that you can trust us."

Delyth sheathed her dagger and grabbed her cloak, "Then let's go now. What I have seen and heard, he needs to hear of immediately." She brushed past them and walked around the building, returning quickly with her mule. Berelad just bit his lip to hide the smile when Wilhelm looked at the animal with distaste.

"What is that?" Wilhelm asked.

"It's all I could manage to steal from a keep full of enemies! They are hearty beasts in the desert, so do not look at him so smugly. It isn't an easy business being a sheep among wolves. Where is Girolon?"

Wilhelm just took the reins of the mule and removed the bridle before setting it free. He mounted up and looked at her pointedly. "Choose your rider, my lady."

Delyth crossed her arms, "It seems I have no choice."

Berelad rode over to her and offered her his hand, "You said there was need of haste."

She took his hand and climbed up behind him. "Yes, we need to hurry. Girolon…"

"We aren't going to meet Girolon, my lady. We are going to meet with the King," Wilhelm said seriously. "What is your name?"

She sighed, "I am Delyth."

Wilhelm looked at her in shock, "Delyth of Pynestone?"

She answered with a curt nod, "Pynestone is gone."

Wilhelm's expression was sad, "He thought you were dead, Delyth. He searched for you…"

"No, my father was busy with his new King. He was always busy…" she said quietly.

Berelad just turned a little so he could see her face, "Who's your father?" he asked softly.

"Girolon," she said flatly.

Wilhelm frowned; this was not going to be a happy reunion at all. There were many hurts between Girolon and his daughter, but they would work through them. The information she had was important. "I don't suppose you could tell us what you know?"

"Only the King, or my father," she said. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Dinner in the hall wasn't a grand affair, nor was it at all structured, it was just a lot of food set out and soldiers filing through with plates. Godwin always saw to everyone's needs first, but this night, he had been ushered off to a side room to have a real sit down meal. 

"Don't argue with me, Godwin," Rowyna said firmly. "King or not, you will not win this argument. Get out of my kitchen, go to the meeting room, and have a quiet meal with your family… now!"

"But the men…" Godwin was about to protest one last time until he saw a large wooden spoon brandished like a sword.

"You are King of the country, but I rule this kitchen…" Rowyna said as she waved her spoon in his face.

Godwin backed up a step, "Yes, my lady." And with that, he turned on his heels and made a hasty exit.

* * *

Wilhelm brought Delyth through the hall quickly, pausing only a moment to ask where Girolon was. He intercepted him outside the study and the shock on his face was plain. 

"Delyth… daughter," he gasped softly. "You're alive! Oh, how I searched for you."

Delyth didn't believe that, "It was an easy trail to follow, leading right to Locke's Fort."

Girolon cast Wilhelm a warning look so he quickly left. "Come with me," Girolon said, grabbing her wrist and leading her into the study. He turned to face her and his expression was stern. "Your mother was found in pieces and your brothers were… they were…" he fell silent seeing the tears suddenly pour from her eyes. "I am sorry, daughter. I should have been there to protect you all."

Delyth just hugged him, "You would be dead if you had. There were just too many of them."

Girolon held her tight, "What did they… were you… hurt?" He couldn't bear the question, but he needed to know.

"No, I was a scullery maid. I made an effort to look unattractive. I knew it wouldn't work forever, but it worked long enough…" she suddenly stopped and looked at him with worry on her face. "The Heir has returned?"

Girolon smiled at her, "Yes, and he is a great King."

"Father, I have news, and none of it is good," she said seriously. "Our King has many enemies."

Girolon hugged her again, "I know, tell your old da' what you learned…"

* * *

A short walk brought Godwin to the meeting room where he found a table already set and most of his family waiting for him. Alcon and Thelyn were there along with Aragorn, Polodrin and Nyére, Alasseo, Varno, Legolas, Cilmo, and Zalaya. Godwin smiled when his eyes met hers. She still looked uncomfortable among his friends and family, but she did belong here. He took the seat at the head of the table and offered Zalaya the seat by his. Everyone else sat down and Godwin just looked over their faces with a smile. 

"I was just told that I've been working too much and needed a break. I'm glad I have so many friends to look after me," Godwin said with a smile. He noticed a few more places set and wondered who they were for. Before Godwin could ask who they were waiting for, Richtor entered the room with Princess Leyna in tow.

"Welcome," Godwin said offering an awkward smile.

Leyna curtsied and took the offered seat. She felt out of place here. Godwin noticed two seats left and looked at his father questioningly.

Alcon just said, "Garrick and Girolon, they should be along shortly, they said not to wait."

Godwin nodded, "Well, let's not let the cooks' fine work get cold…" Godwin offered Zalaya first choice of a tray of meats just as the door opened again. Godwin looked up and saw Wilhelm standing there with a grave look on his face.

"Sire, I have located a spy with an interesting tale. She is in the study talking to Girolon," he said.

"Why did you not bring her here? After her journey, she would surely be hungry, and I want to hear what she has to say…" Godwin was surprised that Wilhelm wouldn't think of that on his own.

"Yes of course, but the situation is complicated. She is… Girolon's daughter, and until a moment ago, he thought she was killed at Pynestone. I thought they should have a moment," Wilhelm said.

Godwin hung his head, having heard of the destruction of the small port on the southwestern shores of the sea. "Well… have a seat then and eat. We will hear her tale when she and her father have had a little time…"

"There will be time enough for reunions later," Girolon said as he crowded Wilhelm out of the doorway with his daughter in tow. "Delyth has seen the enemy, and they are preparing for a great battle." He turned to his daughter with tender eyes and said, "Go ahead, tell our King what you told me."

Godwin directed them to sit and waited for her to speak.

"After Pynestone fell, I was taken with some of the other girls to Kumskak Fort in the desert. Locke put us to work in the kitchens or wherever needed. It was fortunate for me because it afforded me freedom to come and go during important meetings. House staff tends to go unnoticed," she said.

Godwin nodded and waited for the heart of the matter.

"A couple of weeks ago, Faulghaunt, Murzim and Murzim's son came to speak to Locke. Apparently they found common ground for the first time in ten years because they have joined forces. Several days ago, at a feast, Locke received several guests… Goblins. They have agreed to join with them. At my best estimation, there were four thousand men, not counting any Goblin forces. I heard someone say that the Goblins also had some rock trolls and black hounds."

Girolon could see everyone lost in deep thought, but the worst had not come out yet. "Tell him the rest."

Delyth looked at Godwin's expectant face with worry. "He has called Dyfan down from the northern mountains. The black wizard is returning to help them…"

Godwin had heard of him in childhood stories but never realized he was real. "Dyfan? Dyfan isn't just a story to keep children inside at night?"

Wilhelm laughed, but it wasn't bright humor at all, "I heard the same stories, sire, but I assure you, he is real. He served your grandfather under the rule of Mordor. Dyfan is a dangerous foe."

Godwin looked at Richtor, "Have we any idea of the Goblins' numbers?"

"None," he admitted. "One thing is certain; they will attack under cover of night."

Godwin was lost in thought for a moment before returning his attention to their brave spy. "How did you manage to get to us?"

"I fled in the night and then Wilhelm found me at an old outpost," she said.

"Did they speak of when?" he pressed.

"No, sire, but they spoke as if it were to happen soon," she said. "I am sorry I could not learn more."

Godwin gave her a warm smile, "You have helped far more than you know… What is your name, lady?"

"Delyth," Girolon said proudly, "My firstborn."

Godwin gave Girolon a smile, "A fine lady, and a resourceful spy. Everyone eat, we may pass the evening hours planning a defense."

Delyth glanced at her father a moment and then spoke up again, "One thing more I was told by another maid."

Godwin looked up with interest and waited.

"Murzim and Faulghaunt struck a bargain. Faulghaunt has promised his daughter to Murzim's oldest son, Xelabor," she said.

Leyna suddenly went pale, "Xelabor?" she repeated the name in a terrified whisper.

Delyth looked at her with sympathy, "He was not a nice man."

Godwin frowned, "That is one promise that will not be kept. Do you hear me, Leyna? You are safe here, I have given my word."

Leyna forced a smile and nodded, but she didn't know if she believed it. Her father was massing a force strong enough to offer a real challenge. If he won, she was doomed to marry someone she had never met who had a reputation for cruelty. Her fear had returned ten times over. At that moment, she glanced at Alasseo, her self proclaimed friend and protector. He gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't help much.

Zalaya had been listening quietly and offered no conversation during the meal. She didn't like wizards much, and the reality of strong resistance looming before them frightened her. She was supposed to end it, but she had no idea how.

After dinner, Godwin walked Zalaya to her room. "I wish all this was over and there was peace," he said.

"Peace will come," she said encouragingly.

"Are you alright? You were very quiet at dinner," he said.

"I am fine. I am living in a King's palace with the finest of every comfort and constant care. What could possibly be wrong?" she asked with a chuckle.

"You tell me," Godwin said as he halted outside her door.

"I worry for you, for what this battle will bring. The wall isn't finished yet and dark creatures are unpredictable," she said. "I wish I knew what I had to do to end it. I would spare everyone the suffering of war."

Godwin hugged her close, "Forget that prophecy, Zalaya. It wasn't meant to pressure you. Whatever happens… everything will work out, you'll see."

Zalaya sighed, taking comfort in his embrace, "That's my Ranger, ever the optimistic one."

"And my Morzethu, ever the worrier," she said with a smile. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, "Go to bed and think no more of this."

Zalaya looked up at him with a frown, "That is all the kiss I get?"

Godwin smiled wickedly, "Formal courtship," he reminded her. "Don't tempt the King, my lady, when it comes to you, I am a weak man."

Zalaya smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, your majesty." She reached for her door, but he caught her wrist and stood right behind her, bending very near her ear.

"I love you, Zalaya," he whispered. "Remember that always."

Zalaya didn't like how serious and final that sounded, almost as if he thought he wouldn't see her again. She didn't know how to answer such an earnest confession other than to say, "I love you too, Godwin, my Ranger."

Godwin nearly groaned when he released her hand and opened the door for her. He gave her a gentle nudge to send her through the door and then backed away. "Goodnight."

She looked at him longingly as she slowly closed the door, "Goodnight." She turned and looked over her room with boredom. Everything was very fine, but it was just an empty room to her. She'd rather sleep under the stars with her Ranger. She sighed and thought back to the spy's confession. She wondered just how soon they would see this battle.

* * *

Gregor had been quietly following Wilhelm's orders for some time, knowing that his loyalties to Faulghaunt were questionable. He had gone along with him, waiting, hoping that he would gain enough trust to be taken in, and he was. Now he was in the heart of the palace with the usurper, Godwin. He had enough information about all the captains to offer much insight to Faulghaunt. With this spy's return, they now had the advantage of warning. If he joined Faulghaunt, he would be the honored spy. Yes, Gregor would make his departure soon. Faulghaunt would be most interested in who all these men were… 


	32. Love and Betrayal

**Love and Betrayal **

Gregor paced off his watch near the new wall warily, paying more attention to the workers than the forest. It was getting late, and the sun was quickly retreating in the west casting long shadows into the wood. He frowned at the new fortifications now very near completion. It would not take long for them to finish, maybe a few more days at the pace they'd been keeping. He'd never seen his people work so hard for anyone before and it made him sick. This boy… this foreign whelp of a self proclaimed king just barged in here and changed everything. It was wrong. He had to be stopped.

Gregor looked around and smiled at how distracted the workers were. He made pretense of noticing something in the woods and then marched right into the trees. Once he was out of sight, he kept going east. He had no supplies and no plan other than to find Faulghaunt and make a report. He would gain honor and favor for his loyalty, and perhaps he would find his rank improved for the risk he made for his master. He smiled to himself, pleased with his cleverness in just walking away without anyone the wiser…

* * *

Brock had blisters, something he was unaccustomed to, but proud of. He glanced back at the wall as he continued his silent watch from within the wood. The other Gladiators had already gone inside, but the next shift hadn't come this way yet, so he waited. He didn't like leaving an area unguarded. As he looked at the last section of battlements taking shape, he noticed one of the palace guards acting oddly. For a watchman, he paid little attention to the wood. Brock frowned. He never fully trusted any of the old guards, save perhaps Wilhelm, a very zealous follower of the king. The guard looked around a few more times and then headed for the trees. Brock hid and watched. His suspicions were confirmed when the guard kept walking, blazing a clear path straight toward the enemy.

Brock had to make a decision quickly. Confront him now, run back and report this, or follow him while he still could. If he followed him, he could catch him in the act of treason, if he waited to report, they could lose him. Brock decided to follow hoping to see the full extent of the betrayal first hand. If he was to accuse him of treason, he needed to be sure.

* * *

Skrug was feeling much better, and had to get out of the garden before he lost his mind. Zalaya had been hovering around him like a mother hen and it was making him crazy. She should be spending time with her Ranger, not him… not anymore. He had encouraged her, pushed her to follow her heart, and now that she had the man she loved, Skrug was jealous. He hated the feeling. He waited until night and just flew away without telling anyone, not even his Morzethu. Now, with a belly full of deer and weary wings, he settled by a hidden lake up in the hills and went to sleep. He doubted she would even miss him, now that she had her King…

* * *

Brock stayed hidden as he followed the suspicious guard. He heard noises up ahead and knew they were nearing the end of the wood that surrounded Hergrovine. The guard was halted by a strange mixed scouting party of men and goblins. Brock's stomach turned when he heard the guard hail them with a greeting of allegiance to Faulghaunt and the warlords. He carefully ventured closer so he could hear what was said…

"I have been acting as a guard these past weeks so I could learn their weaknesses and report to my master," Gregor said seriously. "Take me to Faulghaunt, I will speak to only him."

"Mayhap you bring false information… you could be spying for the enemy," a goblin hissed. "Speak to us or die where you stand!"

"Hold, Goblin!" another man said. "I know this man; he has been a guard for many years. We will take him back to camp and let him speak."

Gregor bowed, "Thank you. I'm sure what I know of the enemy will prove useful…"

Brock scowled. There was little to tell, and he had no hope of stopping them by himself. He decided to return and report what he had seen to Wilhelm. But then he felt a new purpose when he realized how close to the enemy he already was. If he could be stealthy, he could get a look at their numbers…

* * *

Godwin had tired of battle plans and strategies. He wasn't attacking, he was waiting and guessing and speculating. It was worse than planning; it was giving him a headache. When he dismissed his captains, he decided to take care of other matters for a change. The children in his keeping needed real homes, not just a guest room in a palace that was busy with war plans. They needed love he had little time to give. After speaking to Girolon, Richtor and Wilhelm he knew what was to be done. He would find them all homes, good homes with two loving parents. There were too many people in the land who had lost children or parents. Perhaps he could help them heal, help them move on. It took less time than he thought, for once word got out that there were children in need of homes, countless families came to claim them.

It took only brief encounters for the children to find families they felt comfortable with for all except two. Daria, who was too old to want another family, resented the idea. She asked to remain in the palace as a servant. And Sabina, the youngest and quietest child refused to speak to anyone except Rowyna. Godwin didn't know what to do about her.

Godwin took a break from meetings in his study when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Grayson poke his head in.

"Can I talk to you?" Grayson asked with a very serious expression.

"Of course," Godwin said with a smile. "Come in and have a seat."

Grayson looked at him, studying his features again as he had so many times before. He'd grown a little on this journey, not in size, but in maturity. His beard finally grew back into its normal full style, and his hair was a little bit longer and curled slightly. But his eyes, they were kinder, more aware of detail… of suffering. He had become more thoughtful and contemplative; and he had become cautious and careful with those in his care. Grayson saw a worthy leader, and yet, what he wanted to ask still made him uneasy. It was a deeply personal matter and things that were deeply personal were hard for him to discuss, even with this trusted friend.

"Sabina," Grayson began slowly, not meeting Godwin's eyes. "I… have a solution."

Godwin looked at Grayson and knew what he was going to say, "I would give her to Rowyna if I thought that was what she wanted, but…"

"Give the child to me…" Grayson said quickly, then suddenly stopped and met Godwin's eyes, "…and Rowyna."

Godwin could see the firmness of Grayson's expression, calm, determined, unwavering… and yet, his eyes were afraid. He wanted this very much, and was afraid he would be denied. Godwin slowly smiled, "I thought she had put you off."

Grayson blushed, "Well, Rangers are charming…"

Godwin's smiled brightened, "Will she, Sabina I mean, accept you? She's very skittish of anyone but Rowyna."

Grayson went to the door and whistled. A moment later, Sabina ran in and hugged him. Grayson picked her up and turned to Godwin with pure pride on his face. "I think everything will work out just fine with my little one and me. So, your decision?"

Godwin just chuckled, "I could refuse you nothing, Grayson, least of all the love of this child. Consider yourself a parent. So… when shall I plan your feast?"

Grayson suddenly blushed, "After there is peace…"

Godwin rose from his chair with a frown, "What makes you think you must wait? You live here, she lives here… I think if you shared a room, it would make it easier for the maids…" Godwin said lightly, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of that excuse. "All is quiet today, I think tonight would be great…"

Grayson suddenly paled, "Uh, tonight?"

Godwin laughed, "Okay, maybe not. Go talk to her, see what you two want to do."

Grayson nodded and headed for the door with Sabina's arms firmly latched around his neck. Godwin smiled at the picture it made.

"Oh, tonight is still open…" Godwin called as Grayson was closing the door.

Grayson felt almost ill at the thought. What would Rowyna say to that… so soon? He hoped she wouldn't think he was an impatient and selfish fiend like the men that frequented the tavern. The wedding needed to be on her terms, not his. She was still mending, her offer to warm his bed proved that. He refused to dishonor her, or push her. This might not be an easy conversation.

* * *

Leyna grew tired of wandering around her former home pretending to be happy with her situation. All the reassurances in the world didn't change the fact that she was a woman trapped by her family sins. She hated her father, she hated this place, she hated the whole mess. But she was happy that she was the only one to know the palace well enough to sit in on the new King's meetings. She opened the tiny peep hole and watched and listened to the latest planning meeting.

Godwin had been in a defense planning meeting with his captains for hours. There was a wealth of war experience in the room with so many seasoned fighting men and leaders. Aragorn had led the allies in the War of the Ring with Legolas at his side. Alcon, Thelyn, and Polodrin went of the Singer's Quest and faced many dangers in the east. And of course, Garrick, Richtor, Girolon and Wilhelm lived with war all their lives. But when it came down to the bottom line, all their experience counted for naught but advice. The decisions were his this time, and that was a heavy burden.

Godwin paused a moment before speaking again. His eyes glazed over as he looked at the map with a frown. No matter what he knew, or how he planned, they had no choice but to wait. It was not the choice he wanted to make. "Scouting will not aid us, it will only compromise men we will need later. No, I stand by my decision to wait them out. We are not trapped here, we have the sea, and the harbor is well guarded. No siege will starve us out, we have advantage here…" Godwin didn't like bossing around his family and the men he respected, but he was putting his foot down.

Aragorn sighed, "I agree, though I don't like waiting. It was a disaster at Helm's Deep…"

Godwin glanced at him with half a smile, "This is not Helm's Deep, Uncle. We have our own set of problems here, but we will win, just like… Helm's Deep."

Legolas smirked at the banter between these two Kings, but had no time to comment for the interruption of a knock at the door. Godwin called for them to enter, and a young Gladiator stood in the doorway with a grim look on his face.

"Brock?" Godwin prompted.

"Your Majesty, I happened upon a traitor today and followed him," Brock started to say but Wilhelm interrupted.

"Why did you not report this?" Wilhelm asked with a harsh tone.

"There was no time. He was one of your guards, Gregor, I think his name was…" Brock said emotionlessly. He was not intimidated by any of these men. "He left his watch and fled right into the hands of the enemy."

Godwin sighed, "How far are they?"

"They are massing on the far side of the wood, in the desert, almost due east from the back gate. Gregor swore his allegiance to them and offered information, but I could not get close enough to hear what he had to say. I make their numbers to be five thousand men, and they have oliphaunts and other beasts. The Goblins remained in the wood or under ground. I overheard some of them speaking of Trolls and an old Wizard from the hills… I expect them to move soon, within the next few days at the latest."

Godwin just nodded, "Thank you for your quick thinking to follow him. I am sure there was little time to do anything else." Godwin paused and looked at his captains. The only one not present was Grayson, but he had family matters to see to. Godwin's expression was firm, "This changes nothing; it only makes our preparations more urgent. Everyone knows what must be done. We'd best get to work."

Leyna stared at Brock in admiration. How brave of him to venture so near the enemy like that. He turned to leave as the meeting ended and she got another look at his face. There was a small scar on his cheek which was the only feature that kept him from looking boyish. He was quite handsome. She sighed and silently moved through the passage to her hidden exit. She paused and listened a moment before emerging into what she thought was an empty hallway.

Alasseo couldn't help the smile when he saw Leyna sneaking out of one of her hidden passages. She was a clever young woman. He was about to speak when he saw Godwin and the leaders exiting the meting. He didn't' have to be brilliant to know what she'd been up to.

"Learn anything, your highness?" he asked lightly as he strolled up beside her.

Leyna gasped but quickly recovered. Though she couldn't hide the blush, she looked at him distastefully, "Are you following me?"

"No, but I am pleased to see you," he cocked a brow at her, "So… did you learn anything?"

Leyna frowned, "Father is returning with an army…"

Alasseo looked at her with a furrowed brow, "Why do you fear him so?"

Leyna just shrugged and walked away from him, "Everyone fears him…"

Alasseo caught her wrist to halt her, "Not like you, please, I am your friend."

Leyna turned to look at him and noticed Brock standing farther down the hall, watching. She realized she was embarrassed by the question, especially in front of the gladiator… Brock. "Release me, please."

Alasseo couldn't believe the look of desperation in her eyes, he immediately let go, "Princess…"

Leyna's eyes were still glued to Brock as she stammered, "I…have to go." And with that, she turned and ran back to her room. She felt totally humiliated.

Alasseo turned back to see Brock watching Leyna's retreat longingly. For a moment the two rivals' eyes met before Brock just stalked away. Alasseo sighed. He apparently didn't hold her favor.

* * *

Daria finished cleaning the west wing rooms and went to the garden to get some fresh air. She stopped in the kitchen to wash and took some bread, fruit and cheese with her to eat under the shade of her favorite tree with her friend Skrug. She slipped out the side door and looked around for soldiers, but thankfully, they were all gone, working on the wall somewhere. Skrug was gone, which surprised her, but the quiet was not unwelcome. She had been insulted when the King wanted her to meet some of the now childless families. She was no child. She had been bold in her refusal, daring to speak to him in nearly raised tones, but he had smiled and listened patiently. When she asked to stay as a servant, he had agreed and sent her to the head cook for her duties. Daria smiled when it turned out to be Rowyna that was in charge. She was very organized, firm, but fair. Daria had her own wing to clean which took almost all morning, but then she was free until dinner when she helped serve and then clean up. Her afternoons were free, and she shared a room with three other maids. Not too bad.

Daria found her tree and sat down. The sun was high, so the shade was pleasant. The departure of the other children had been hard. She didn't want to cry, but she had. She would miss them all, especially Domas, who nearly took a beating for defending her back in the camp. At least Sabina hadn't left yet. Daria sighed and took a bite of her bread, resting her head against the trunk when she heard a voice behind her… or above her?

"They will miss you, my lady," a male voice said.

Daria sat up and looked around, "What? Who's there?"

Shadow swing down from a branch behind her and landed softly beside her. He gave her a warm smile and sat down. "The children, you have cared for them a long time, and I know they will miss you."

Daria frowned and looked away, "Not as much as I will miss them, but they are better off. Their new families will be good for them."

Shadow leaned forward to look at her face and he smiled at her obvious snub, "You were good for them, lady Daria. I know you made sacrifices to protect them when you were in…"

Daria turned to look at him with anger in her eyes, "I am no lady, and I don't want to talk about… that place."

Shadow interrupted her, "You are a great lady, maybe not by noble birth, but by a noble heart." He reached a hand out to touch her cheek but stopped short, hesitating but an inch from her face. Did he, a killer, dare to touch her, so sweet and pure? "Could you ever favor a lowly slave… a," it hurt to say it, but he had to, "…gladiator?"

Daria looked at him with pain in her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve to show him the brand on her arm. His eyes looked down, and she just said, "I was a slave, too, remember?"

Shadow gently ran his fingertips over the scar and then looked into her eyes as he touched her cheek, but she shrank away from him, so he stopped. He sighed, resting his hands on the ground and looked at the flowering bushes with an unreadable expression. "What do you want, Daria?"

"Peace… comfort…" she paused, and knew what it was she really wanted, "Freedom."

"Freedom you have, and peace will come soon," Shadow said seriously and then he turned and looked at her. "I offer you comfort, if you will have me."

"You know nothing of me," she whispered nervously as she met his eyes.

Shadow slowly smiled, "I know that you are the kindest, gentlest lady I have ever known, and I know that I love you, fair Daria. Dare I hope to ever hear such a confession from you?"

Daria blushed and looked away, "I hardly know you, sir."

Shadow reached over and took her hand as he smiled mischievously, "Then, my lady, spend a little time in my company until you do."

Daria bit her lip nervously and her blush darkened, "Sir Gladiator…"

"I am Shadow, my lady," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Daria glanced up at him shyly, "Shadow…"

* * *

Leyna had been hiding in her room, but couldn't stand it any more. She peeked out of her door to check the hallway and came face to face with Brock who stood by her door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

He gave her a smile, "Princess…"

"Oh!" she gasped, startled.

"Does that Elf bother you?"

Leyna stepped out into the hall with a furrowed brow, He is trying to be my friend."

Brock rolled his eyes as he fell into step beside her, "He likes you," then he paused a moment, "_I_ like you."

Leyna gave him a skeptical look, "Why?"

Brock smiled at her warmly, "Every young warrior dreams of loving a princess."

Leyna sighed, Bedtime stories of adventure and romance do not apply in Rhûn. Our roles were chosen for us and we are powerless to change them. For you, once a slave, you are held in high honor. But for me, once a princess, I am just a spoil of war with naught but my life left me."

Brock just pulled her into his arms and held her, "Leyna, whatever honor I have I lay it at your feet." He kissed the top of her head, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

Leyna clung to him, never having expected him to offer her comfort like this. "Oh, Brock," she said breathlessly as she looked up at him.

Brock just smiled down at her as he brushed the hair from her eyes, "Could a princess ever love a gladiator?"

Leyna was about to answer, but their moment was interrupted. Alasseo came around the corner and just glared at Brock. "What's going on here?"

Leyna was quick to answer, "Lord Brock was offering me comfort. He understands what it is to be a prisoner."

"You are no prisoner, and if you have need of comfort, I have already offered mine," Alasseo said seriously.

Leyna stepped away from Brock and looked from one to the other. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself any more. She was pissed. "I need comfort from no one! Why don't you both just leave me in peace?" She stormed down the hall and right into her room, slamming the door.

Alasseo glared at Brock, "Toying with her heart is no way to get revenge."

Brock was shocked by the accusation. Revenge never entered his mind, and certainly not against a lady. "I have never desired revenge, and no woman's heart is a toy. I happen to love her!"

Alasseo sighed and relaxed his angry expression a little, "So do I."

Leyna leaned against her door with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. She had no idea they felt that way…

* * *

Dyfan hated warlords and peasants and pretty much anyone who had a pulse. He was bitter and angry and irritated. Who was this Faulghaunt that he thought he could summon the great Dyfan down from the mountains to storm Hergrovine Palace? Since when did he care what became of the realm of men anyway? But the messenger had said one thing that drew his interest. He had claimed they had a dragon, and they said he was controlled by a woman. The power of the ancient days had shown itself again, and he wanted it. He knew well the hidden dens of dragons where they slumbered still. He could take over all of Middle Earth if he could command the dragons. Sauron's hour had passed, so dependent upon the ring as he was. But Dyfan had a little strength yet left him, and an angry force of will… and magic old and dark. If he had this woman, he could use her power to destroy every leader in his way and bring forth glorious chaos. Dyfan would rule all from the back of a dragon.

His black steed made a soft neigh as they emerged from the wood into a vast once empty wasteland, now a gathering of fighting men, goblins and beasts. Dyfan smiled at the trolls, remembering well what an advantage they could be. He gazed at the bustle of activity with an odd half smile, remembering the great days of the war. This time, there would be no failures, he would see to that.

"What is your business, old man?" a guard demanded as he walked up to the wizard.

Dyfan had little patience, but the soldier was just doing his job. He stroked his salt and pepper beard and cocked a brow at the soldier, "Faulghaunt sent for me," he said.

The soldier scoffed, "The Overlord has sent for no one except…" his face paled, "Dyfan… uh, great one, forgive my rudeness…"

Dyfan yawned, "Relax, I'm not going to turn you into a bug or anything. Where's the simpleton who disturbed my solitude to regain his stolen throne from Wakelin's bloodline?"

The soldier just pointed to the main tent and watched in fear as the old conjurer rode away. Dyfan was dangerous and unpredictable. What were the warlords thinking?

* * *

Delyth had never been to the palace before so she was exploring the various passages like a child lost in wonder. Everything was so grand, and she stumbled into a wing that was decorated with plush furniture and elaborate tapestries. There was no one around, so she looked around a little until she heard a voice behind her.

"This is no place for you, Delyth," he said.

She spun around to see who had spoken, and realized it was the gladiator from the outpost. "What do you mean?" she asked in annoyance.

"This was the harem, a place where women were treated… shamefully. These rooms do not become you," Talon said seriously.

Delyth frowned and brushed past him heading for the door, "I didn't know. I saw the pretty tapestries and came in to look at them…"

Talon caught her arm and she turned to face him, "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Delyth. I just don't like the thought of you being in a place like this…"

His eyes were kind and searching, and his expression was serious. She didn't know what to say to this man. "I have never seen… I was just a kitchen maid, nothing more."

"I am glad," he said. "I was just a killer, nothing more."

Delyth furrowed her brow, "Your eyes are not the eyes of a killer. I have seen a killer's eyes and they are cruel and cold. I think you were forced to defend yourself, but didn't want to hurt anyone. The gladiators I saw in Kumskak Fort hated the tournaments. No one wanted to die, and no one wanted to hurt their fellow gladiators. Locke enjoyed making them fight. It was disgusting…"

"You… understand, you have seen it and you understand?" he asked.

Delyth smiled and her face seemed to light up with the change, "Yes, gladiator, I understand. Be at peace, you are no killer."

Talon released his hold on her arm and then offered his, "May I escort my lady somewhere?"

Delyth suddenly blushed, but took his arm, "I should return to the hall. My father has been keeping a close eye on me since my return and he will worry if I am late."

"He's a good man, your father," Talon said. "I would be pleased to win his favor, if I had yours."

Delyth suddenly stopped and looked at him, "You are a bold fellow."

"I always was, when I wanted something. I admire you, Delyth, your strength, your courage and… your beauty."

Delyth shook her head and tried to walk away, but he put his hand over hers to stop her, "You shake your head, why? Do you not see how extraordinary you are?"

"Sir, please…"

"My lady, call me Talon."

She frowned, "Talon? Like an eagle claw? _That_ is your name?"

"It was the name given me when I was put in the gladiator's camp. I… don't remember another."

Her expression softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I had no idea!"

Talon gave her a smile, "I'd be willing to forget the comment… for a kiss."

That was taking advantage if ever she heard it, but she owed him the apology. Delyth turned her cheek toward him and sighed, "Very well."

Talon pulled her into his arms and she was so shocked she looked up at him and gasped. That gave him full access to her lips and he kissed her passionately. For him it was like living his fantasy, for her, it was a surprise. His arms around her were strong yet gentle, warm and comforting, and his lips… wonderful. Talon eased up on the kiss, lingering softly a moment before pulling back to look at her. She was blushing, and it was enticing.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked breathlessly.

This time Talon blushed at how forward he'd been, "Am I?"

Delyth just headed down the hall without looking back, "For what?"

Talon slowly smiled. She was playing his game, and it made her even more desirable than before. She was bold and daring and unafraid of his less than conventional pursuit. He was going to enjoy courting this wild spy. All he had to do was impress Girolon, and get her to say yes when he asked for her hand. She paused at the end of the hall and looked back a moment so he gave her a bow.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Delyth," he said.

She smiled coyly, "I'll bet you do. I wouldn't make a habit of stealing kisses, Talon. My father wouldn't like it."

"Just so long as you like it," he said with a smirk.

Delyth blushed and disappeared around the corner. She liked it alright.


	33. Final Confrontation

**Final Confrontation**

Grayson stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Rowyna direct the other cooks. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the ovens and her face glistened with sweat but she was never more beautiful. She never raised her voice in anger when the young helpers dropped a dish; she just calmed their fears and helped clean up. Never had he seen a heart so kind in a woman so misused. He waited for her to notice him, and when she did… her smile nearly took his breath away.

"My lord Captain, should you not be consulting with our King on matters of war? Why tarry here in the hot kitchens when there are urgent preparations to be made?" she asked in feigned disapproval.

Grayson just took her hand and led her into a quiet corner. "I have consulted with the king on a matter of great importance to me," he began. "Sabina will not be taken from you; she is to be our child to raise… yours and mine, if you will still have this old Ranger, my lady."

Rowyna looked at him, almost in shock, "For me you do this?"

"For us, for you know how much I love the child," Grayson said firmly, and then shifted nervously on his feet. "I will leave her in your care until we… until… well, when you are ready to…."

"Captain," she interrupted with a smirk on her face, "I would marry you this moment if not for your duties."

Grayson suddenly blushed, "Godwin offered to hold a feast as early as this evening, but I refused until I had your goodwill…"

Rowyna stood on her toes and kissed him, "I think you have had that for sometime, my Ranger."

"Grayson," he reminded her, "No titles are needed between a husband and wife."

Rowyna blushed darkly and cleared her throat, "I best get back to work if there is to be a feast this night."

"Leave that to the others," Grayson said with a grin, "You should go relax and prepare…"

Do not start ordering me about just yet, Ranger. You are not my lord and husband yet…."

Grayson just pulled her into a hug and silenced her protests with a kiss. She went almost limp in his arms, clinging to him for balance. When he finally drew back, they were both breathless.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

"I'll take my leave of the kitchens early today," she said dreamily.

Grayson smirked, "Very good." And with a sweeping bow and a dazzling smile, he departed.

Rowyna slowly turned to find that every cook in the kitchen was staring at her, smiling.

"What are you all standing about for? We have a feast to prepare." And with that she smoothed down her skirt and went back to work as if nothing had happened."

* * *

Skrug could smell his mate long before he reached the northern mountains. Goldas' scent was strong and sweet, and he sighed contentedly. He easily found the entrance to the cave, well hidden on the ground, but effortlessly spotted from the air. He landed carefully, still tender from his wound. Her greeting was warm and immediate as she emerged with a smile. 

My Lord Brood Master," Goldas said and then sniffed the air with a furrowed brow. "I smell your blood, what has happened?"

I took a spear in the shoulder from an easterling scoundrel, but my friend and her people have tended me well," Skrug said lightly. "It is good to see you my golden beauty."

Goldas examined the wound. "You have lost your armor here; you will be vulnerable for some time until it grows back."

"It is of no matter," he said, nuzzling her. "I have returned to you as promised."

"And what of the human that wounded you?" she demanded icily.

"He was mildly tasty," Skrug said with a smirk.

Goldas frowned, "What manner of man was he?"

Skrug was losing his patience, "He was my friend's enemy, which is why he attacked me. In recompense, she spent many hours caring for me and I am nearly healed. It is all quite over, so shall we go inside and have a look at our nest?"

"Then these enemies are dead and your friend is safe now?" she pressed.

Skrug paused, and was suddenly hit with a tinge of guilt. "Well, they were preparing for an attack, but the Morzethu and her King seem to have things well in hand. I was little more than a burden to them, so I left."

Goldas had a clear picture of what happened now. "So, this human female you claim to care for helped you in your time of need, and when you were recovered, you left her with an army preparing to attack?"

Skrug frowned and stared at the ground, "Well…"

"Her enemies just became our enemies with that cruel injury. This nest can wait, I have a thirst for blood and your friend still needs you," Goldas said firmly.

Skrug glanced up with a cocked brow, "I thought you detested my friendship with the humans."

"Apparently not all humans are to be hated. I am in her debt for saving you. That wound could have been fatal for it is very near the place that Smaug was struck," she said seriously. "I have been doing a lot of searching since you left and I believe I know where the last few dragons may have nested for this long sleep. Come, I think it is time we showed your friend what a true army can do. It is time for the great ones of old to rise again and take flight."

Skrug slowly smiled, "You are incredible, my sweet Goldas."

She rubbed her muzzle on his neck and sighed contentedly, "I am glad you have returned to me, my lord."

Skrug closed his eyes and relished the feel of her tender caress. "Show me where the others are, the time for hiding has passed. Let us bring this land back into the hands of just rule and peace."

Goldas spread her great wings and took to the air with Skrug right behind her. It had been too long since they had shared the sky together. She smiled at the thought of finding the others. Nothing would be more frightening to those evil men than the sight of a sky full of angry dragons.

* * *

Kiirar stood watch on the wall, but his mind was far from the wood below. His eyes watched for movement in the trees, but saw only daydreams… 

_A young woman sat in the meadow by the stream he so often rode past when guarding the borders of Ithilien. Her hair was long and golden and she smiled brightly as she picked flowers. Her amber brown eyes sparkled as she looked up and greeted her little brother._

_"Fordrick, are there any signs of the army yet?"_

_"You mean any sign of him yet?" he retorted knowingly._

_She shrugged and blushed, making no attempt to confirm or deny the statement._

_"Admit it, you like him," Fordrick pressed._

_"He's an elf," she said lightly._

_"So is everyone in this wood, but you have come to like it here. So, why can you not admit you like that Ranger?" Fordrick asked again with his arms crossed._

_"Go play, leave me in peace…" she said softly as she gazed out over the horizon. _

"Hey," Godwin's voice broke into Kiirar's thoughts. "Where are you, my friend? You are certainly not at watch with eyes lost in the distance."

Kiirar quickly apologized, "I am sorry, Godwin…."

Godwin raised a hand to stop the apology, "Forget it, your relief is here anyway. You have spent too many hours at this post of late. I know you miss our wood…"

"Funny," Kiirar said with a chuckle, "It was not the wood that drew my thoughts to Ithilien."

Godwin looked at his face, lost in some happy thought and he knew where his thoughts had gone. "Luna…"

Kiirar suddenly blushed, "She hates me," he said softly with pain in his eyes."

"How cruel the timing that took us away from home so soon after you met her. I have never seen you so moved by any woman, Kiirar. She was deeply hurt, but time in Ithilien will be good for her. Perhaps she will be more receptive to your friendship upon your return," Godwin said with a smile.

Kiirar turned away, "If I return, I have a desire for more than her friendship…"

Godwin caught his arm, "You will go home, and soon, but winning her heart may prove harder than winning this war."

Kiirar looked at him with a firmly set jaw, "This battle will be won and you will wear that crown. Then I will return and plead my case to that fair young maid. Nothing will stand between me and my heart."

Godwin shook his head, "Upon one meeting you lose your heart…"

Kiirar smirked, "Do not try to understand the mind of an Avari, Godwin."

Godwin threw up his hands, "Oh, I am well aware of the mysteries of the Elvish mind. Now do I understand why you were so offended before, it was jealousy…?"

Kiirar frowned, "More like righteous anger."

"Save it for the enemy," Godwin said dryly.

Kiirar looked out at the wood with a scowl, "Oh, I have plenty stored up for them… plenty."

* * *

Dyfan was irritated by this whole situation. It was insulting to be summoned, but just rude to be offered no greeting. The black wizard stared at the tent with distaste as the two guards held the entrance open for him. He heard laughing and revelry within and that irritated him even more. He crossed his arms and glared at he guards. 

"Send out this… Faulghaunt," he said coldly.

One of the guards went pale and the other just stuttered, "Right aw-w-w-w-way…."

Dyfan smirked as the guard stumbled into the tent. He heard frightened murmuring from the guard and cocky declarations from the captains. So, they thought he was here for them. Let them believe that for a little while longer, until he gained what he wanted. He watched several men emerge, and spotted the arrogance of the leader right away.

"Welcome, Dyfan, we are pleased you were able to find our camp. Come inside and refresh yourself and I will tell you of our plan…." Faulghaunt said lightly.

Dyfan looked at him with complete disdain, "I am not a slave to be summoned and I am not your soldier to command. I came for one reason and one reason alone, to see the dragon and his woman."

"The dragon was brought down, and the woman is in the palace. If you want her, then when the battle is won, I will give her to you as a gift," Faulghaunt said, still not showing Dyfan the respect due him.

Dyfan forced himself to remain calm, "I will help you, Faulghaunt, but you will owe me a debt that you may not wish to pay. When this is over and your rule is restored, I will not go quietly back to the mountains to drift into legend. You brought me forth, you will honor me, or I will destroy you."

Faulghaunt's face sobered as he gazed into the fathomless black eyes of Dyfan. There was a knot in his stomach, and he knew the price of victory would be high. "Great Dyfan, your aid this night will not be forgotten. You have my word that you shall be held in high honor, Master Wizard of the North."

Dyfan smiled, sensing the fear finally taking hold of this arrogant would-be Overlord. "Very good… we finally understand each other."

* * *

Zalaya sat in the garden, right in the middle of the well worn grass where Skrug had been sleeping the past week. She held a small piece of his broken scale and sighed. He was gone, without a word spoken, not even goodbye. Her fingertips slid over the smooth underside of the scale and then she turned it over. The outside was rough, and stained with blood, but the bright blue made her smile. She was going to miss him. Her only comfort was in knowing that he was now with his Goldas, and together they would be happy. He deserved to be happy, he deserved to be free. Her fingers drifted to her ring and she felt a knot in her throat. The ring… her hold on him needed to be broken so he would not feel the need to return. She looked skyward and raised her ring to the failing light of sunset. Her voice was quiet, but that didn't limit the authority of her command… 

"I release you for all time, Skrug. No more shall you hear my call, near or far. You shall be commanded by no one, not even the bearer of this ring. Be free, my friend…" her voice trailed off and her hand dropped back into her lap. How would she save Godwin now? She had just assumed it was by the help of Skrug, but now she was truly alone.

A call came from the garden door, and Zalaya looked up to see Godwin standing there dressed in a fine tunic. He offered her a smile, but his eyes were sad. He held a hand out to her, "Come inside, the hour is late, and your friend is getting married this night."

Zalaya stood and couldn't help the smile, "It is about time." She strolled over to him and took his hand, but her smile faded when she saw his face. "What is wrong; are you not happy?"

"I am very happy for them, but I am worried for you. I know you miss him…"

"Skrug needs his freedom, I cannot begrudge him that. I only wish he had said goodbye…" she sighed heavily and looked down at her gown. "I should change, tonight is a great occasion."

Godwin led her inside and bolted the door, "You look fine, but as you wish. You have a few minutes. I will see you in the hall."

Zalaya smiled again and disappeared down the hall. Godwin's smile faded and he went in search of Grayson. He was happy for him, but worried about the approaching battle. There had been no signs of them nearing the wood yet, but what if they were closer than anyone knew? What if they came tonight?

* * *

Grayson was pacing nervously in Godwin's study when he heard Godwin enter. He looked up, and knew he must look ill because Godwin was trying not to laugh at him. "Hold your jest, boy. When your feast comes, I would expect you to be nervous too." 

"I wasn't going to jest, Grayson, but you look worse than nervous. Relax, she loves you," Godwin said seriously.

Grayson just grunted in reply as he sat at the table. "You know, if I were the enemy, I would choose this night to attack."

Godwin joined him, and his expression was grave, "So would I. They would have no way of knowing there was a feast tonight, unless they had eyes inside the palace. No one has been allowed to leave for just that reason, yet I worry."

"You left the usual guard on duty?" Grayson pressed.

"And a few more, hidden so as not to alarm any who watch into thinking anything is out of the routine," Godwin said.

"Then be at peace, it is dinner, like any other night, only I get to go home with my lady," Grayson said with half a smile.

Godwin laughed, "Indeed, just a dinner! Well, let's go to dinner master Grayson."

Grayson chuckled and the pair headed out the door to the dining hall. Rowyna was standing with Zalaya talking and most of the knights and captains were already present. Godwin and Grayson greeted their ladies and led them to the head table. A hush fell over the gathered crowd as all waited for Godwin to start the feast.

"Friends I welcome you. I am most pleased to host this feast which marks the joining of two people very close to my heart: my mentor and friend, Captain Grayson, high Ranger of the land of Arnor, and the fair Lady Rowyna of Rhún. I wish them every happiness!" Godwin raised his goblet and everyone joined him as they toasted the couple. After the cheers died down a little he finished his speech. "Now, let us feast!"

The feast really was just another dinner, for Godwin had ordered the food be rationed for the time being, but there were a few more fruits and sweets on the tables. No one seemed to care that it was a lean feast; it was the company of friends that made the event. Some of the kitchen staff sang, and there was light music to brighten the evening. All was going well, and Godwin allowed himself to relax until he saw Cilmo enter from the side door and catch his eye. The serious cast to his features along with the curt beckon made Godwin's heart sink into his stomach. He casually stood and walked over to Cilmo with a flat expression.

"Please tell me my friend's wedding night is not going to be interrupted by war," Godwin said softly.

"Godwin, the battle is here… they do not know we have seen them yet, but we are nearly surrounded by Goblins. They have a wise captain, they are being very quiet," Cilmo said. "I suggest we reinforce all the walls immediately, but very quietly."

Godwin glanced back at the head table and Grayson met his gaze. He didn't break his smile, but his eyes reflected understanding. He bent down and kissed Rowyna softly and then whispered to her. Godwin felt horrible.

"This is my fault. I pushed them into marrying this night," Godwin said sadly.

"You did not invite the Goblins, be at peace in this matter. You gave them a wonderful evening. All will be well," Cilmo said.

Godwin looked at him levelly, "Cilmo, I have to go and tell my people that we are under attack, purely for my sake is this battle here. How many of those warriors will die this night defending me?"

"I would gladly be the first," Cilmo said with his jaw set. "Now is the moment you pay the price of rule. You must be strong for them, go and be the King we all know you are… and do it quickly."

Godwin returned to the head table and raised his hands for everyone's attention. "They have come," he announced simply, then glanced down at Rowyna. "Sorry, my lady," he whispered to her. "Goblins moving quietly are filling up the wood. All warriors are to prepare immediately and then very quietly reinforce all the walls. Do not allow yourselves to be seen. They do not know we are aware of them, it is an advantage. The women and children in the keep are to go to the safe rooms as planned. You all know what to do. No king was ever gifted with a better army. You all put your trust in me, and you all have my trust. Time is very short… go."

Zalaya sat quietly through the announcement with her eyes closed until she felt Godwin's hand on her shoulder. "They have animals, vicious creatures and oliphaunts… I can sense their approach. I will change and go to the wall. I know how I can help."

"Zalaya," Godwin interrupted. "Please be careful this night, you can command the animals from the rear. Do not be reckless, I beg you. If I lost you…"

"Shhhh, go be King," she said firmly. "You will not lose me, remember the prophesy."

Godwin knelt beside her and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Zalaya."

Zalaya smiled at him, "Go, Grayson is waiting with your armor."

Godwin stood and backed away, still looking at her, "Remember… be careful."

Zalaya gave him a smile and watched him go. He was issued orders and put on armor as fast as he could. Knights were running back and forth, passing out weapons and organizing ranks. It was strange to see the determination on their faces, the fearlessness. She was terrified, but had no more time to worry over it. She ran to her room and dressed in her leathers. She was glad they had recovered her weapons from the caves. She strapped on her blades and gathered her bow and quiver. Huntress was the name she had offered the evil elves, and this night, huntress was to be her name again. All her fears were pushed aside and all she felt was her love for Godwin giving her strength. She stormed down the hall with fire in her eyes, sparing a glance at no one along the way. But someone caught her arm to stop her.

"Wait," Alcon said, gaining her attention.

"Your son goes into battle and you ask me to wait?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Alcon demanded.

"I am going to end it, is that not what is whispered behind my back everywhere I go?" she said sarcastically.

Alcon sighed, loosening his grip on her arm, "Woman, the only thing my son loves more than his homeland is you. Do what you must, but be careful."

Zalaya frowned, "Everyone keeps saying that. I am the Morzethu and a huntress of the Lossoth. I am not going to make an easy target, you have my word."

Alcon nodded, "Go then, I will see you at the battlements."

Zalaya ran down the hall leaving Alcon to just watch her go.

"I thought you said you were going to lock her up," Legolas said as he stepped out of a doorway.

"I realized that she has to be there. I can't interfere in this matter, I will have to trust in that prophesy. But if she dies in this battle, it will destroy Godwin," Alcon said seriously.

"I will watch her, you have my word. Go stand with your son, he needs you," Legolas said.

Alcon nodded, "Thank you. With you watching her back, I can stop worrying."

Legolas chuckled, "Come on, the battle will start without us."

Outside, the walls were lined with soldiers, most sitting so they couldn't be seen. Even more were waiting below, looking to Godwin for the order. Alcon went to his son, and Legoas searched for Zalaya. She was not below, but neither did he see her on the battlements. He caught sight of Thelyn and Cilmo and asked them where she was.

"Where has Zalaya taken her position?" Legolas asked.

Thelyn frowned, "She is there." He pointed to the far corner of the wall, right at the point that it turned toward the sea. She was hidden in shadow, but her position was very near the wood and the enemy.

Legolas couldn't help the smile, "It would figure." He made his way across the lawn to her position. He never would have expected himself to volunteer to baby sit a woman during a battle, but that is what he was doing. But love makes people do unexpected things. He loved his wife Skye, and he missed her. When Godwin look at Zalaya, Legolas saw that same deep love in the boy's eyes. How could he not volunteer to watch over her?

* * *

Faulghaunt stood with his captains and watched the slithering horde of goblins take up their final positions. They had been most cooperative so far, but he detested them. They could not be trusted, but they would serve a purpose. He glanced at his captains waiting impatiently, all obviously craving battle. Kolbern seemed to have flames in his eyes as he searched the faces of the guards on the battlements. 

"He would not be keeping guard," Faulghaunt said.

Kolbern looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Silverhelm's whelp," Faulghaunt clarified.

Kolbern just rolled his eyes, "I care nothing about him, I want his captain. There is the matter of a small score to settle."

Faulghaunt smiled, "Yes; that I understand. I have met the whelp, and have a score of my own." He looked up at the new wall again and his thoughts wandered. "I wonder what has become of my daughter…"

Locke wrinkled his nose, "Enough! Give the order, I grow tired of waiting."

Petroc just shook his head, "I am disappointed, I would have thought their guards were at least good enough to notice us move in."

Faulghaunt just smiled, "Attack!"

There was an echo of the order shouted throughout the wood… Then a great rush of Goblins surged at the wall bearing ladders. The roar of their cries was frightening. Ladders slapped up against the wall and Godwin waited. His plan was good, he knew that. Just a couple of moments more and then…

"Let them see us! Show them their doom!" Godwin shouted.

The first to stand were the captains. Aragorn, Cilmo, Polodrin, Alcon, Thelyn, Legolas… they all issued orders to their ranks and the fight was on. All along the battlements soldiers stood and attacked, shoving goblin laden ladders off the wall to crash down upon the rocky ground. As quickly as they crashed down, they would be shoved up again. The goblins moved quickly, some reaching the top, but they were quickly cut down by the waiting swords of Godwin's army. Long lines of archers rained arrows into the rushing army, and Legolas was soon distracted by the battle.

Zalaya sat half hidden and watched the wood, feeling a sense of foreboding. The goblins were a diversion, they had little effect on the wall at all; they were merely keeping everyone's attention. She watched carefully noting the grouping of men in the trees watching the battle from a safe position, then she saw him, the dark one. He stood in a black cloak, but his eyes glowed like a cat's. She heard his whispered voice on the wind, and felt a shiver as dark clouds formed overhead. A bright crackle of lightening burst across the sky followed by an ear shattering boom of thunder. Her face twisted in anger as she recognized this new foe.

"_Fersnezzii!_They have a black wizard!" she swore. She closed her eyes and listened for the animals. Oliphaunts were very nearby, and black goblin's wolves, and some horses. The time to sing had come.

_"Dar voltnezzii morzethu nei volneeii zertryonii…"_ she raised her voice high and her ring glowed. She repeated her commands over and over, gaining volume and courage with each passing word. Then there was the sound of trees splintering and Oliphaunt roars. Five great oliphaunts burst into the open and started trampling goblins. Then the wolves rushed out and started killing those that ran.

Godwin looked on in shock, but suddenly smiled. "Hold your arrows!" he called. Everyone just stood on the battlements and watched their enemies get slaughtered by their own beasts.

Zalaya kept singing, now standing high on the wall, fully exposed. She glowed with a light blue light, shining like a beacon in the night. Godwin was in awe of her, but the battle was far from over…

"Damned Goblins, filthy cowards!" Faulghaunt barked.

Dyfan just roared with laughter, "I warned you against using beasts." He kept laughing, but turned back to the battle and started chanting in an ancient and dark tongue. He raised his staff and one by one, the oliphaunts fell. The wolves all disappeared into the wood, and there was nothing left but goblin bodies littering the rocky ground before the wall. He turned back to Faulghaunt, "Send in your men, she has no weapons left her."

"You mean he has no weapons…" Faulghaunt was confused.

"The warriors are nothing, only the woman matters. Or do you not remember a certain prophesy?" Dyfan asked with a smirk.

Faulghaunt paled, "But we slew the dragon…"

Dyfan looked up at his prey, the woman with the great power. "And there is only one dragon in Middle Earth?"

Faulghaunt scowled, "Wielder of doom, do your job and bring down that wall! Second wave, attack!"

Easterlings rushed forward from the wood in numbers that were unimaginable. Grappling hooks and ladders were coming from everywhere and it was obvious that Godwin was sadly outnumbered. Dyfan was bringing down lightening to try and breach the wall, and easterlings were gaining ground. As the sun was rising, the battle was not going well. Zalaya refused to despair, but she had no more ideas. She looked skyward, raised her ring and cried out to any beast that could hear.

_"Berzzellouii!"_ she cried with tears in her eyes, _"Help!"_

Godwin turned when he heard her voice, and he knew she had nothing left. It was going to be up to the soldiers, and he knew that many would parish. Then he heard another boom of thunder as the wall was finally breached.

"Defend the breach!" he shouted as he rushed forward.

Dyfan watched her with a satisfied smile. "Soon, soon you will be mine…"

But there was a distant screech that pierced everyone's ears. So painful was the cry that everyone on the battlefield paused. Then there were more screeches and roars, and everyone looked up. Zalaya turned and held her hands out wide in greeting. It was the last thing she would have expected, but there he was leading more than a dozen dragons.

"Skrug! You returned!" she shouted.

He swooped down and perched on the wall beside her. The dragons started burning and killing everyone outside the wall. Skrug leaned down and gave her a smile, "I missed you."

"I missed you," she replied.

"Try not to scorch the trees," Skrug called, and then turned back to Zalaya, "I'll see you later." Then he took to the air and joined the battle.


	34. Iron Hand

**Iron Hand**

Fire rained down from the sky and dragons were swooping down to devour Faulghaunt's evil army. It was carnage indescribable, and the warlords knew this was the end. Murzim scowled at the men fleeing, but barked no orders against their retreat. They all backed a little farther into the haven of the wood and watched in horror.

Faulghaunt turned white as a sheet, "The prophesy…"

Murzim just slapped him, "Fool, it is coincidence. Let us fall back and return another day."

Kolbern just laughed, "Return with what army?" He just watched the slaughter with humor in his eyes. Then he saw the man he had waited for, that captain. His face sobered as his blood ran cold with anger. "This is your last day to live, Faulghaunt; it may be mine as well. If I am to give up my life, I shall take that bastard Ranger with me." And with that Kolbern stepped out of the trees and marched through the battle straight at Grayson.

* * *

Leyna watched the chaos in fear and in the confusion took the opportunity to flee. Her shadowing guardian, Alasseo was at the battle, and her room was unguarded. She put on a plain gown, took her nurse's cloak and pulled the hood up to hide her face. She slipped through the keep unnoticed and went right out the kitchen door. There was a raging storm, rain of arrows, metallic clanks of weapons crashing and dragons everywhere. She just knew it was the end of the world and she was desperate to get away from it. Strangely, she did not fear the dragons, or the soldiers, but her father… he was out there. The wall had been broken, but the battle was still thick there, so she ran the other way, back towards the harbor. Her hope was to find another way out of the city and away from kings and warlords. Anywhere would be better… anywhere.

* * *

The defense of the wall breach was still in full force, for now there was a rush of those trying to escape the dragons. Grayson was in the center of the gap when he saw the man he'd waited for. He strolled out into the open and called him.

"Come forth and die, Black Captain," Grayson said coldly.

Kolbern just rushed him and swung his sword down hard, his blade easily blocked by Grayson's. "Did she fulfill all your desires? She always did mine…" he sneered.

Grayson turned back to Kolbern with a deceptively calm expression, "No dragon shall take you; you will die upon my blade…"

Kolbern just sneered at him and swung his sword as hard as he could at Grayson's neck, but Grayson easily dodged the attack and countered with a swift swipe at Kolbern's side, giving him a respectable gash. Kolbern cried out, but quickly turned and made a strike of his own, catching Grayson's shoulder, leaving a cut. They traded blows, both surprised at how evenly matched in skill they were, neither getting the upper hand enough to cause the other serious injury. But Grayson was holding back, waiting until the moment he had the opening he needed. Kolbern drew his arm back to prepare for a heavy blow and Grayson lunged forward, driving his sword right threw his exposed chest. The point of his blade thrust out between Kolbern's shoulder blades and he just stared at Grayson in shock.

"Take care of her…" Kolbern gasped as he sunk to his knees, "lucky bastard…" he whispered with his dying breath.

Grayson's eyes bored into the man with hatred, but slowly he withdrew his sword and stood up tall, "Yes I am…" he answered Kolbern's dying words, "Very lucky."

* * *

"Fall back into the keep; let the dragons do their work…" Godwin called. He had the oddest grin on his face and looked over to where Zalaya had been, but she was gone. His heart skipped a beat as he scanned the battlements for her. She was nowhere in sight, but the duty of command prevented him from searching further. He turned back to his cousins, Varno and Alasseo, "Find Zalaya…"

Alasseo nodded, but his face was nearly pale with worry, "I will, but you should know, Leyna left the palace during the battle. Someone saw her outside the wall."

"There is little we can do while the dragons are attacking, but be at ease, we will find her. Now, please… Lady Zalaya…" Godwin pressed.

Varno was already searching among the soldiers and Alasseo nodded and quickly joined him. Godwin's brow was furrowed with worry as he turned back to the battle. A dozen dragons encircled his capital in a protective shield of destruction. Fire rained down upon the enemy, but care was taken to not damage the city or the wood. Godwin was awed by their assistance. Skrug shouted orders in a strange tongue, and the dragons allowed none of the evil army to escape. The battle was really over; there was merely the final business of dealing with the fleeing warlords.

* * *

The dark man on the horse was manipulating the storm, Zalaya could see it. He had to be stopped, and she was going to stop him. She climbed down the outside of the wall on an abandoned ladder and strolled right through the terrorized enemy, paying no heed to the dragons' attack. She smiled, confident that this black wizard would fall easily before the power of her ring. She made eye contact with the black steed he was perched on and started to sing, ordering the stallion to dump and trample his rider.

"_Dar voltnezzii morzethu nei volneeii zertryonii…"_ she lifted her voice, drawing upon the ring for the animal to obey without hesitation, but the horse stood firm. Zalaya's voice faltered and her face was drawn in confusion as she approached.

"He is deaf this night, woman, I cast a spell on him to render your power useless on him," Dyfan said with a smirk.

Zalaya looked up, searching for Skrug among the dragons, but he was not nearby. That brief moment she took her eyes off Dyfan was all he needed. He threw a net out and caught her as he leapt from his horse. She tumbled to the ground and he quickly tied her up and gagged her.

"Long have I waited for this day, witch of the Lossoth. The power of old is now mine…" he gloated as he threw her over his saddle and mounted up behind her. "How easily you fall into my hands! Alatar was a fool, in the end, I am the winner, not this upstart boy king of yours."

Zalaya felt tears well up in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? They were in the trees, hidden from Godwin's men, and she was captured. How could she fulfill the prophesy now?

* * *

Faulghaunt watched in horror as the last of his troops smoldered on the scorched ground. The sun was rising, and he and the other warlords were all that was left of the old order. He scowled, furious at his defeat, but in the forefront of his thoughts was his mortality, and the punishment foretold by Alatar.

"Let's get out of here before they start looking for us," Faulghaunt said.

Murzim and his son had already fallen back, along with Locke and his captain Petroc, but Faulghaunt had dared to stay close enough to watch the massacre. He was always so very drawn to destruction, even his own. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement by the trees across the battlefield. It was a woman, and his heart stopped a moment. She kept looking around and moving as though she did not want to be seen. She looked back over her shoulder one last time and he recognized his daughter.

"Leyna…" he whispered and then slowly smiled. He backed away, and then turned to Murzim, "Come, your son and my daughter shall wed after all."

Murzim's eyes lit up, "With such a strong bloodline, the future may shift back into our children's hands. I am with you."

* * *

Godwin greeted Skrug as he approached the breach in the wall, "Thank you for your timely assistance, Great One."

"I owed you a debt, now it is paid. Where is _Vizzigru ze Drago_? I cannot feel her…" Skrug said with worry in his voice.

Legolas ran over to them after searching the battlefield. His face did not reflect good news. "The warlords fled through the woods, but not before claiming Faulghaunt's daughter as a prize, and Zalaya," Legolas paused a moment, feeling the stab of guilt at failing to protect her, "she was taken by the wizard."

Godwin was furious, "Assemble a force to pursue the warlords and their wizard! This war ends now!" He shouted to the captains to assemble several companies and called for his horse.

Aragorn had never seen him so angry or speaking with so much authority. All the captains were surprised by the display, but they lined up with their men and waited for the orders.

Godwin mounted up and turned to face them, "The enemy is defeated, but the cowardly warlords fled. I'll not wait for them to gather another army, we will pursue them. They have taken prisoners, the young princess Leyna, who was under my protection, and Lady Zalaya. Take care not to harm their captives. We'll split up and search the wood…"

Grayson knew it was everything Godwin could do to remain calm enough to issue orders, so when he'd finished the speech, Grayson spoke up. "Aragorn, take a company north, Legolas… Northeast, Cilmo… south, Alcon… southeast, and Godwin and I will go east. We will meet on the eastern edge of the wood… Go!"

Godwin headed out before all the orders had been given, leaving Grayson and the men to catch up. East was the most likely route of their escape, and he hoped it would be his party that overtook them. If one hair on Zalaya's head was harmed, there would be a drawn and quartered warlord before the day was over!

As the soldiers rode out, the dragons all took to the air and the search began.

* * *

Dyfan had abandoned the army and its leaders, riding hard to get as much distance between him and the new king as quickly as possible. But his time was running out. He had to gain control over the ring before her dragons came to rescue her. He halted near the eastern edge of the wood and dismounted. He unceremoniously pulled her off the horse and let her fall to the ground. Her gasp on impact made him smile with satisfaction.

"Now, the time has come. Give me the ring!" he ordered.

Zalaya sat up and looked up at him defiantly as she shook her head.

"Do not toy with me, you are in no position to protest. Take it off and give it to me!" Dyfan shouted.

Zalaya was confused. He was standing right there, lording over her like he owned the world and yet he did not simply take it… _wait!_ He _can't_ take it! Tom had said she could _choose_ to _give_ it away, but… suddenly Zalaya smiled, though you could hardly tell with the gag. She started to laugh. Chuckling quietly at first, then turning into a roar of belly wrenching guffaws.

Dyfan's face turned bright red with fury, "Do not dare to laugh at me, witch, I am a powerful wizard!" He struck her hard across the face, silencing her instantly. The sting brought back her glare, but she still sat unmoving. Dyfan had been patient long enough. "Very well, I will just separate your head from your body and then cut the ring from your finger…"

* * *

"Father… stop! Please…" Leyna gasped as she pulled back trying to free her wrist from his grip. "Where are we going?"

Faulghaunt back handed her, "Stop fighting! You came right to me, and now you try to run? Where is your loyalty, daughter?"

Leyna knew now she should have stayed in the palace. Her father was acting even more callously than usual. "Father, I was not fighting you. I am afraid; the battle is everywhere, even coming from above…"

Faulghaunt paused only a moment to look at her, and she was terrified. His expression softened, "Fear not, Leyna. Soon you will be safely away from this bloodshed and into the protective arms of your new husband."

Leyna's eyes doubled in size, "Who?" she whispered, though she already knew.

Xelabor stepped into the open from the trees and looked at her with lustful eyes, "Me," he said with a smile.

Murzim interrupted the meeting, "Enough greetings, the dragons have taken to the air and are searching. I suggest we move quickly."

Locke just rolled his eyes, "And go where? We are defeated, deserted and surrounded…"

Faulghaunt just marched through the trees dragging his daughter by the wrist, "Watch and learn…" he said bitterly under his breath. He knew of the Goblins that dwelt for so many years beneath his forest. He had driven them out and sealed up their tunnels, but he knew a way in. He led the last shreds of his old realm through a densely wooded glen and down into a small hidden ravine. There, behind some thorn bushes was the hidden cave. They entered and felt their way along the wall some fifty feet before he allowed then to light torches. They could not afford to give away their position. It was their last hope for escape.

Leyna was shaking with fear. The cave was dark and cold and she was surrounded by evil men, and her father was the most wicked among them. She just prayed that she would find a way to escape, for now she was truly alone…

* * *

When the battle turned in favor of the new King, Brock and some of the other gladiators had given chase into the forest. They had fanned out and overtaken many of the men, but now, the few remaining enemy had scattered, leaving their weapons behind. Brock heard the knights and rangers ride out, but was not close enough to join them. It would only be a matter of time before Faulghaunt and his followers were found. He looked around, completely unfamiliar with this section of the wood. The trees were much denser here, very old and ominous. The sun was rising, but here it felt as though night hung heavily on the boughs of the trees. He heard voices and quickly ducked back in the bushes to see who was approaching.

_Faulghaunt slapped Leyna, "Stop fighting! You came right to me, and now you try to run? Where is your loyalty, daughter?"_

_"Father, I was not fighting you. I am afraid; the battle is everywhere, even coming from above…"she said with a quiver of fear in her voice._

_"Fear not, Leyna. Soon you will be safely away from this bloodshed and into the protective arms of your new husband," Faulghaunt said, a little less harshly._

_Leyna's eyes doubled in size, "Who?" she whispered, though she already knew._

_A man stepped into the open from the trees and looked at Leyna with lustful eyes, "Me," Xelabor said with a smile._

_Muzim interrupted the meeting, "Enough greetings, the dragons have taken to the air and are searching. I suggest we move quickly."_

_Locke just rolled his eyes, "And go where? We are defeated, deserted and surrounded…"_

_Faulghaunt just marched through the trees dragging Leyna by the wrist, "Watch and learn…" he said bitterly under his breath._

Brock was furious at the sight of Leyna's red cheek. How could her father strike her? He glared at the man claiming to be her betrothed, Xelabor, the son of a warlord, and a vicious warrior with a thirst for blood. At several tournaments he'd seen him in the stands, and his treatment of women was appalling. Brock followed them, careful to remain hidden. He would never overtake them alone, but at least he could lead a force to their location

* * *

Godwin looked up and saw Skrug and two of his companions circling. He hoped he could see something from up there. As they came into a little bit of a clearing, he called up, "Skrug, can you see her?"

Skrug swooped down and landed near the riders. "Just up ahead, there is one rider with a prisoner… I think it is her."

Godwin cocked a brow at him. Skrug and Zalaya had a strong bond of friendship. They usually knew right where the other was. "You don't know?"

Skrug frowned, "When I left she severed our connection," he said remorsefully. "She meant to free me, I know, but…"

Godwin sighed, "Go, no fault lies with you. See if you can help her, we are coming."

Godwin spurred on his horse with his riders following. He had a bad feeling, a sense that time was running out. He hoped Skrug would reach her quickly.

* * *

Dyfan pulled a dagger from his belt and raised it up preparing to drive it into Zalaya when the angry screech of a dragon halted him. He looked up and saw a great blue dragon descend and land right in front of him. He knew he had to gain control of the situation quickly.

"Strike and I'll kill her!" Dyfan shouted.

Skrug stopped dead, and his two companions who landed on either side of him sat motionless. Skrug looked at the cloaked man carefully, trying to remember who he was. A familiar face, this old one, very familiar…

"Who are you, and what do you want with the Morzethu?" Skrug demanded.

Zalaya remained still, waiting for some unforeseen opportunity to present itself.

"I care nothing for this woman; I care only for the power. If she gives me the ring, I will release her," Dyfan said.

Skrug looked at the dark man levelly, "Ring or not, you will never gain control of the beasts. They will not follow evil."

Dyfan laughed maniacally, "I put your kind to rest ages ago without a ring, what makes you think you can resist me now?"

Skrug and his companions straightened up in shock. Who was this dark man?

Godwin had heard more than enough of this standoff and stepped out into the open to stand with Skrug. "Who are you?"

Dyfan looked at Godwin with boredom, "Dyfan."

Godwin just smiled, "Well, I cannot say it is a pleasure. Release her, or die."

Dyfan's expression turned dark, "Try it, and your land will wallow in darkness more terrible than Sauron's rule. Do not presume to order me, you have no understanding of what I am…"

Godwin just stepped forward, "You threaten, you boast, but I see nothing but empty words. If you hold so much power, why do you need the ring?"

Zalaya slowly moved her hands up to her face and loosened the gag while Dyfan was distracted. She didn't know what song would be the most helpful at the moment, but she hoped it would come to her. She closed her eyes and shut out everything around her. In her mind she was alone, walking over the snow drifts in Forodwaith, and Radagast was riding towards her. _"Sing, child, sing," he ordered firmly. "Your heart already knows the words… let the ring do the rest…"_ Zalaya felt the blade against her throat, but didn't let it silence her any further.

_"Gervezzi diz volneii dar morzellnia ferzothuuu..." _Zalaya sang with authority, though she did not even understand the words or where they came from. The language sounded like the ancient speech of the Forodwaith people of ages past. Only the elders knew any of it, and them only a few traditional songs. _"Harozzattuu nelaii zerratuu de Morzethuuu…!" _Zalaya's voice lifted higher, and she forgot all about the blade against her throat.

Dyfan started shaking when her voice rang out. He dropped the blade and stepped back. Her ring was glowing red, and brightening by the second. He looked around in fear, the dragons just watched and the boy king just stood firmly and waited. They were going to let this happen, they were just going to stand and watch…

"Silence this woman!" Dyfan pleaded.

Godwin just smiled, "I love her voice, why would I want her to stop?"

Dyfan backed away, and then grabbed his chest in pain. The light from the ring was brighter than the sun and he felt himself weakening. He had to try something or he would die… _"Dina! Dina! Mani naa lle umien? Amin delotha lle…!"_

Zalaya kept singing, encouraged by his rantings. Her voice was as bright as the ring, and she heard wind rushing around her, though she felt none. She opened her eyes and watched as Dyfan fell to his knees. His face looked drawn and seemingly aged right before her. His hands were on his head and he slumped over in a heap. Then suddenly a strong wind blew in from all sides and swirled like a dark storm around Dyfan's body. The noise was terrible, drowning out her voice, but still she sang. Then as quickly as the wind came, it stilled, and when the dust cleared, Dyfan was gone.

The glow from the ring faded and Zalaya fell over, utterly exhausted. Her hands and feet were still bound, and her eyes fluttered closed. Godwin ran to her and helped her sit as he carefully cut the ropes that held her.

"Zalaya, sweet, are you hurt, are you…?" Godwin knew he was panicking, but Zalaya interrupted him.

"Shhhh," she said softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It is over now, he is gone, the last keeper of evil in Rhún. But the warlords… you will have to get them on your own. I am… tired."

Godwin slowly smiled, realizing she was fine, "Oh, Princess of the North, you have more than earned the rest this night." His words fell on deaf ears, for she was already sleeping. He lifted her into his arms and looked to Skrug. "Will you guard her while I finish this battle?"

Skrug bent low and held his hands cupped together in front of Godwin. "I will carry her to your palace so she can be tended. I'll send the brothers, Grundil and Gorbil, with you, just in case you need a little extra help."

Godwin acknowledged the waiting dragon's with a respectful bow, "I thank you and your kin for all the help this night."

Grundil gave a snort, "Was hungry anyway…"

Gorbil chuckled, "We owed it to this woman. When she freed Skruggery, she freed us all, for he is High Brood Master now that the old ones are gone."

Godwin smirked, "Skruggery?"

Skrug shrugged, though carefully so as not to disturb Zalaya, "My full given name. You need not repeat it, Little King."

Godwin stifled the laugh, and headed back to where Grayson waited with his horse. Skrug carefully took to the air and returned to the palace, and the great dragon brothers looked at Godwin expectantly.

"Any word from the other search parties?" Godwin asked.

"Sire!" a call came from within the wood.

Godwin turned to face the rapidly approaching voice. When the man was finally in view, he recognized him. "Brock, what news?"

Brock took a couple breaths, for he'd been running some distance. "Sire, the warlords have taken up refuge under the wood, in the old goblin tunnels. I can lead you to the entry I saw them use. They have the princess Leyna with them, against her will."

Godwin nodded and then offered his hand for Brock to mount up behind him, "Show us."

Brock took the offered ride and they immediately rode back into the wood. The brothers took to the air, and the other search parties caught up to them. The ravine was surrounded, and Godwin and the captains went in first. And there was no protest when Brock and Alasseo refused to stay behind.

"Fan out, and watch for anyone escaping through a hidden exit," Aragorn called back.

"Aye," Polodrin called back. "Break into groups, be on the lookout."

Legolas looked up and saw the two dragons searching the ground. "We already have lookouts."

Polodrin shivered involuntarily at the sight. "I'd feel better if it was that blue dragon. At least I know he can tell the difference between us and them."

Legolas chuckled, "There was a time long ago when it wouldn't have mattered."

Polodrin smiled, "We live in amazing times."

Legolas sighed and looked back at the cave entrance. How many times had he been poised at the entrance of a cave waiting for a battle or rescue? Too many. But his young friend was right. These were amazing times. An age of peace was coming, he could feel it. "Indeed, Prince, indeed."

* * *

Godwin led his captains into the tunnel with a face set in stone. Grayson had tried to get him to talk of his plan, but Godwin had remained stoic. Aragorn was probably the only one present who would understand what Godwin was thinking or feeling now. The tunnels wound around, and then started branching off, but it was most clear which way they had gone. Tracks in the soft earth floor of the tunnels were fresh, and the other tunnels looked completely undisturbed.

"They aren't trying to conceal their escape," Cilmo observed.

Alcon shook his head, "The cave was well hidden; they think they are home free down here."

Godwin turned and held his finger to his lips to quiet them. "There is a larger chamber ahead, and I hear voices…" he whispered.

They doused the torch and moved in quietly. It was their good fortune to have a pile of rocks near the entrance to the cavern to give them cover…

* * *

"Faulghaunt, you are a damned fool," Locke barked angrily. "You lead us into this hole, but have you a way out that will not lead to our deaths?"

Murzim was also quick to blame all on Faulghaunt, "What future is there for our children in the cave?"

"How dare you all turn on me now? I am Overlord… _ME!"_ Faulghaunt shouted.

"Overlord of what?" Petroc chuckled. "Overlord of a rat infested hole…"

Faulghaunt needed to restore his authority and he had to do it now. He drew his sword and fast as lightening plunged it in Petroc's chest. "I am Overlord of everyone in this room, and now perhaps you all will remember why."

Petroc slumped down to his knees and gaped up at Faulghaunt in shock; "Because you're a bigger bastard than the rest of us…" he gasped, and then fell over dead.

"Any other comments?" Faulghaunt challenged.

There was an answer of silence among them, and Leyna too was careful to remain silent, sitting on a rock away from the arguing men. Xelabor kept his eye on her, even if her father was too busy to. She tried to look calm, but her hands fidgeted in her lap.

Xelabor knelt beside her and put his hands over hers to still them. "No matter what else happens, I will take care of you."

Leyna looked at him with eyes wide with apprehension, "I am tired of being taken care of, Lord. I am not a child to be coddled or a treasure to be hidden."

Xelabor smiled, "Fire, I like that. It is far more than I could have hoped to find you are full of such fire. We will get along well you and me."

Leyna couldn't bring herself to reply. She knew she would say something to anger him. She just turned away and looked out into the darkness of the cavern. Thankfully, her betrothed returned his attention to the arguing warlords. She scanned the room again, hoping to find a possible exit, but no passages to freedom had appeared since her last search. But wait… in the shadows she saw a kind and familiar face. Her eyes lit up, and her lips mouthed his name silently…_Brock!_

He smiled at her reassuringly and then looked to Godwin for the plan, but it was Alasseo that met his gaze, annoyance clear in his eyes. But the moment passed, and the pair seemed to silently agree to a truce, for the sake of the princess.

Godwin had seen more than enough of these bickering warlords. They had more than enough warriors to take them, so he decided to just introduce himself. Alcon tried to catch his arm, but Godwin just stood up and casually walked into the light.

"Drop your weapons," Godwin said, "you are beaten."

Faulghaunt raised his sword, "Never!"

Behind Godwin, some dozen well armed and seasoned warriors stood with swords at ready and several arrows aimed at each of them. Godwin glanced at Leyna and beckoned her over. She immediately obeyed, but went instead to Brock's side. Alasseo took up guard on her other side, and Godwin smiled and turned back to his enemies.

Faulghaunt paused, but held firmly to his sword. "I have not surrendered, I refuse to surrender."

Godwin sighed, "That was plain during the battle. Too many men have died this night because of your arrogance. Do you wish to join them?"

"There is no end for me but death, and I would have it here, and not in the square for all to see," Faulghaunt said angrily. "If I am to fall, then let it be on your sword, blood of Silverhelm!"

His brave words rallied his companions. Murzim, Locke and Xelabor all raised their swords for one final battle.

Godwin didn't argue. He had almost hoped it would end this way. He unsheathed his sword and held it at ready. "Brock, take the Princess out of here," he ordered and then paused to wait for her to leave. Godwin looked Faulghaunt in the eyes, "I've waited a long time for this."

Faulghaunt just smiled, "So have I…" and with that he leaped at Godwin with all his might, swinging his sword like a man possessed.

Locke lunged at Alcon, Xelabor crossed swords with Alasseo and Murzim ran to Aragorn, but Thelyn jumped between them.

"Let this be a family affair, uncle," Thelyn said with a smile as he blocked Murzim's attack.

Aragorn just laughed and backed away, "I am family… but go ahead. I'll just sit back and watch."

Alcon quickly recognized Locke for he was there at the banks of the river when he rescued Lyneya so long ago. Now he could finally finish it. The pair fought briefly, but it was clear early on that Alcon was the more skilled with a sword. Locke was quickly on the defensive, and soon desperation was evident on his face as all he could to was block Alcon's blows.

"Mercy…" he gasped.

All Alcon could see was Lyneya's mistreatment that night. He didn't even hear Locke's plea as he raised his sword for the final blow and swung it hard right at Locke's neck, severing his head from his body. The head rolled a few feet as the body slumped over and Alcon just glared down at his opponent.

"It is my pleasure to end another warlord…" he said and then cleaned his sword.

Alcon turned his attention to the other fights. Thelyn and Murzim were also nearing an end, both growing tired from so many heavy blows. Murzim seemed to have several good cuts and Thelyn was about to finish him off. His nephew Alasseo was still young and less seasoned in sword fighting, but so was his opponent. They were fairly evenly matched, but he expected Alasseo to take him. Then Alcon turned to Godwin, and felt a welling of pride as he watched his son face his enemy. Godwin stood over him with his sword at his throat. Faulghaunt looked like he had already taken a good beating with several severe wounds, but Godwin didn't have a mark on him.

"Yield!" Godwin ordered Faulghaunt.

"No!" Faulghaunt rasped through ragged breaths.

Across the room, Alasseo finally took Xelabor, and the fallen man's head rolled down the slight incline and stopped right in front of Faulghaunt.

Faulghaunt gulped loudly, "Finish it, boy."

Grayson walked into the center of the room, stepping over bodies to get close enough to see Faulghaunt. "He is a King, do you hear me? Before you stands a King!"

Faulghaunt coughed and a little blood spilled over his lips. He had one trick left him and as everyone seemed confident in the victory, he had a moment to strike. His right hand slowly slid around to his side and he withdrew a hidden dagger. Then suddenly, in one last surge of strength, he lunged at Godwin.

"NO!" Alcon shouted.

"Godwin look out!" Alasseo called.

Thelyn went for his bow, and Grayson raised his sword….

Godwin just casually sidestepped and slammed his sword straight down through Faulghaunt's back piercing his heart and killing him instantly. He looked around the room and noted how many heads were on the floor.

"So, I guess the thing to do is take his head?" Godwin said with a smirk.

Aragorn just chuckled and shook his head, trying to calm his racing heart, "You're King, do as you will…"

Godwin jerked his blade to free it from where it was wedged between Faulghaunt's ribs and withdrew it. Then he too severed the warlord's head. He heaved a slight sigh and just stared down at his fallen opponent.

"Bring the heads. My people will need to see proof that they are truly dead before they will feel free," Godwin said. He took off his cloak and made a makeshift sack to hold the confirmation of his conquest. No one said a word about it, and Godwin took that to be agreement. He swung the bag with its grisly contents up over his shoulder as if carrying a bundle of laundry to the river and smiled brightly. "Let's go home."


	35. Coronation

**Coronation**

Brock sat with Leyna on a fallen tree trunk and waited quietly. He wanted desperately to tell her of his affections for her, but he didn't know where to begin. The rest of the army was gathered around waiting, so there was no privacy for such a conversation. He glanced at her a moment and her eyes were downcast in defeat.

"My lady, why are you so sad?" he asked.

"My father's life is ending in there," she said softly. "What will become of me now?"

"You will have your freedom, and no man will have the right to strike you," Brock said evenly as he gently rubbed his fingers over her tender cheek.

Leyna turned to face him, her eyes wide, "You saw that?"

"Yes, but I was alone and could not defend you when it happened. I'm sorry," Brock said seriously.

Leyna took his hand, "No, don't apologize. You did right in leading the king here. I count myself fortunate to be alive and unmarried."

Brock's expression turned to one of anger, "He was unworthy of you."

Leyna turned away from him again and looked back at the ground, "I am just the daughter of a warlord who craved more power than was due him. All that meant was that I was fit to bear heirs to the man he chose as successor."

Brock gently turned her chin so she would look at him, "You are a strong woman, brave enough to remain kind in a house of cruelty. If I were a lord I would dare to court you."

"To me you are finer than any lord, gladiator. Daring men gain great rewards," she said with a bright eyed smile.

Brock raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly just as Godwin and his captains emerged from the cave. Alasseo locked his eyes on the tender moment displayed before him and sighed heavily. The princess had obviously made her choice, and he could not begrudge the gladiator his happiness. When everyone was gathered in the open, Aragorn was poised to make a declaration, but Godwin interrupted him.

"Uncle, wait," Godwin said as he turned to Leyna. "My lady, it pains me that my victory this day brings you such a loss. I have offered you my protection, but from this moment on, you are free to come and go at your will. What is your wish, princess?"

Leyna glanced at Brock, and knew what she would say. She stood and faced Godwin levelly, speaking in a calm respectful tone. "My Lord, in my eyes you are King and you have my allegiance. I hold no ill will because of the loss that seems to have pained you more than it should. I will accept your hospitality a little longer, until such time as I wed." She paused and turned back to Brock a moment before remembering decorum and turning back to Godwin with a formal stoic look. She spoke up clearly and loudly for all around to hear, "Long live King Godwin, true ruler of Rhûn!" and then she curtsied low as everyone echoed her proclamation.

Aragorn just frowned, "I have waited years to say that. The child stole my thunder," he grumbled to Alcon.

Alcon sighed contentedly, "It was more appropriate coming from her, and most sincere. I wonder how many others have suffered loss in this war."

Godwin offered his hand to help her rise and gave her a genuine smile. He gave Brock a nod to beckon him over and placed Leyna's hand on Brock's arm. Without speaking a word, he gave the pair his approval and then mounted up and prepared to leave.

The significance of the gesture was not lost on Alasseo. He walked over to Brock leading his horse. "You were on foot," he said simply and handed Brock the reins. He gave the princess a smile and a nod and turned to go, but she stopped him.

"Thank you for coming after me, Alasseo," Leyna said. "You are a good friend."

Alasseo gave a quick nod and strode off to find someone to ride with. She meant well, but his heart would sting a little for a while. At the moment, he just couldn't bear to see them together.

* * *

Zalaya woke not long after Skrug landed in the garden. Wilhelm had been left behind to help guard the breached city wall and he immediately called for women to be fetched to tend her. He cautiously approached the Dragon. "Is she seriously wounded?"

Skrug was amused by his caution, "She is fatigued but otherwise unhurt…"

"I am fine!" she interrupted as she sat up. "Godwin will be returning soon, I think you should prepare a welcome befitting a victorious King."

Wilhelm slowly smiled, "My Lady, if you will go with your maids to be tended, I will see to the reception of which you speak. Our people have waited long for this day. With the rising of the sun we see the beginning of a new age of peace and a true royal house!" His voice built like a crescendo with every word as he looked around at the soldiers around him, "Long live King Godwin!"

The answering cry was moving for Zalaya as she let herself be led away by the other ladies. This was their day, and she, as a foreigner, really had no place in it. She would watch from a distance as had become her custom. As she was about to enter the keep, Skrug called her back.

"What, is that all the greeting I get?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

Zalaya turned and gave him a smile, "Truest friend, do you not feel what is in my heart?"

Skrug smiled at the renewed bond, "Aye, _Vizzigru ze Drago,_ I feel your heart. I will stay to see your king crowned, and then return to the northern dens with my kin. Are you staying with him?"

"He has asked me to be his wife, and I have accepted," she said with a blush and a smile.

"Then you have found your mate as well," he smiled, "I am happy for you. Go rest, I'm sure it is to be a grand celebration when your mate returns."

* * *

As the sun climbed high, every man woman and child in the city was busy with clean up. The offending bodies of goblins and evil men were heaped outside the walls and carefully burned, so as not to scorch the woods. The damaged wall was already being repaired and all the servants in the palace were preparing for a grand feast. But Wilhelm was meeting with a number of the secret leaders of the revolt, men that have long been waiting for this very day.

"I cannot believe this day is finally here!" Wilhelm said brightly.

Girolon's expression was still quite serious, "We have no customs for such a day; he is our first King. What we do today will be remembered for ages to come."

Delyth timidly peeked into the study where the men were debating and Wilhelm invited her inside, "What do you think my dear spy?"

"Did not Silverhelm wear a crown of sorts? Can it be retrieved and presented to Lord Godwin? And who is there among us with the respect of the people to bless his reign? Are not such customs common? It should not be his kin, though noble of their lands, it must be an Easterling to crown him," Delyth was offering her advise as questions, but there was wisdom in her for one so young.

"Girolon, your daughter impresses me," Wilhelm said seriously. "If the cleanup is finished, send word that everyone is to gather in the square in their finest attire. Godwin should be arriving soon."

"And the coronation?" Girolon pressed.

"Faulghaunt had a treasure trove in the rooms below. I believe we can find what we need there. Let's prepare with all haste," Wilhelm said. "I am anxious to pay tribute to Colwin's heir."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Godwin and the riders emerged from the trees and gazed at the destruction of the previous night. Aragorn noted how the cleanup was swiftly being tended and guards were posted in freshly cleaned and polished armor. Through the broken wall he saw many of the servants of the palace dressed in their finest attire and a large blue dragon kept vigil perched on the wall above. He glanced at Godwin who seemed to take in the sight with misty eyes and a sentimental smile.

"It appears they have already prepared for a triumphant return," Alcon said to his son.

Godwin's expression sobered, "It seems wrong to slip in quietly the back way through a war wrought breach in the wall. I will ride around to a proper gate."

Aragorn smiled at the wisdom of the declaration, "Lead on, nephew."

They rode quietly around the wall, while dragons circled above. In the fading light of the retreating sun the city was strangely bright as they approached the northern gate, only to find it barred. Godwin halted and watched as Girolon, Wilhelm, Richtor and Garrick approached the gate from within.

"Open the gate!" Richtor called, and several guards drew back the heavy barred doors.

Godwin waited and watched, catching sight of a slight smile crossing Richtor's face before he schooled it into a serious expression again. Everyone else in the company was watching Godwin.

Richtor approached Godwin and dropped to his knee before him, "My liege, I welcome you to Hergrovine, the city you liberated this day from the evils of the past. Will you enter here and be our King as is your right by blood and conquest?"

Godwin dismounted and walked over to Richtor with a smile, "Please rise, Richtor."

Richtor slowly stood, "The people await you in the square; will you come now and take up the duties of your throne?"

Godwin dropped the bloody bundle he'd been carrying in front of Richtor, "The people are free and herein is the proof. Have these heads posted on spears in the square and declare to them that the days of blood are over. I and my soldiers will retreat quietly to the palace to prepare to meet the people at moonrise as is proper."

Richtor was confused, but Wilhelm smiled, "Like your father, my lord?"

Godwin just gave a slight nod before casting a somber glance at Alcon. His Ada would understand, but he knew that sometimes it hurt him when Godwin acknowledged Silverhelm as his father. He mounted up and allowed Wilhelm to guide them through the side streets where they could return to the palace unseen. As soon as he entered the courtyard he spoke more casually to his guard.

"Wilhelm, how fares my betrothed? Is she well?" he asked with unmasked concern.

Wilhelm smiled, "Indeed, sire, she is well. She has been waiting anxiously for your return in your study. You have a couple hours before moonrise."

Godwin didn't hesitate; he just slid off his horse and took the palace steps two at a time. His father and uncles were all snickering, but Grayson was on his heels, with his own lady in mind for a greeting.

* * *

Rowyna had immediately taken up the duties of treating wounded when the battle began. With the dawn, it was clear the victory was at hand, and she made plans for a feast. She was still in the kitchens wearing her bridal gown when Grayson found her. He just watched her a moment as she directed maids in tending the hurt and the food. It took a while for her to notice him, but the smile she gave him when she did was well worth the wait.

"Captain," she said breathlessly with a mixture of joy and relief on her face. "I am pleased to see you unhurt."

Grayson walked over to her slowly, just taking in the ragged sight of her. At her very worst, she was still the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. "My lady, you speak wrongly with your greeting."

"What wrong have I spoken?" she asked in confusion.

"You address me as Captain when you should call me husband," he said with a playful smile. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. For a moment, all activity in the kitchens ceased as every maid and cook just gaped at the amorous pair. For once, Rowyna didn't care about the display. At least until she heard one of the old cooks giggle and make a comment.

"Moonfire! They put the ovens to shame with the heat those two are making. Go with your husband, lady. I will see to the feast."

The kiss was broken slowly but the blush on her cheeks rose quickly. Grayson just sighed, "He greets his people at moonrise. Come, let us prepare, and after our King is crowned, we can retire to our room for our wedding night." Rowyna's blush actually darkened as he escorted her through the hallway to her room near the kitchen. "I must go change, but I will return to escort you to the square."

Rowyna smiled as he backed away, watching her until her door was closed. With the clicking of the lock, he sighed heavily and went to bathe and change. He hoped he could keep his mind on the coronation with thoughts of his new bride in the forefront of his thoughts.

* * *

Zalaya sat in a large plush chair near the fire and gazed at the flames as they danced over the logs heaped there. Her thoughts were far away, making her easy to sneak up on. Godwin just stared at her wearing a deep green gown of velvet with her hair swept up in a pile of curls on her head. She looked like a princess, which of course, she was, but in her homeland, customs were very different. She so easily fit in here, that he sometimes forgot just how wild she is at heart. It was her mysterious wild side that first charmed him, but her quiet regal side impressed him.

"Zalaya," he whispered her name almost reverently, breaking into her thoughts. She turned, and her startled expression immediately changed to a bright smile.

"Ranger, how went the hunt?" she asked.

"The enemies of Rhûn are slain," he answered, "At moonrise I must meet with the people."

Zalaya took in the sight of him, covered with the blood and dust of battle. He was so handsome, but there was no way he was going to be allowed to go anywhere looking like that. "I selected proper attire for you with Rowyna's assistance. I suggest you return to your room and bathe and change. I'll have a couple kitchen boys bring you hot water," she said as she rose and headed for the door.

Godwin just caught her wrist, "I will do as you ask, lady if you accompany me to the square."

Zalaya's breath caught in her throat, "A conquering King meets his people alone. Once the crown is yours, and the people accept you, then you may announce a betrothal, and not before. Really, Ranger, for a King, you really can be simple."

Godwin lifted her hand to his lips, barely brushing it with a gentle kiss, "All men are simple, fairest princess of the Lossoth. Their thoughts ever drift to the woman who holds their heart. I told you I am weak when it comes to you. If you will not walk with me, will you stand with my father, near at hand?"

Zalaya blushed, "I promise, I will be close, but I have promised to stand with another." And with that, she slipped her hand from his grasp and disappeared through the door.

Godwin just smiled. With the war over, he could devote much more of his time to wooing Zalaya and preparing for his own wedding feast. He heaved a sigh and went to his room to prepare. He hadn't expected to find anyone to tend him, but his Ada was waiting for him.

"Ada," Godwin said with a smile.

"Godwin, how is your lady?" Alcon asked.

"Well, and already issuing orders," he said and then added, "She refused to walk with me at moonrise."

"It is not yet time for her to be presented to the people. She is wise enough to know this, it surprises me that you are not," Alcon said with a smirk.

"I know, Ada, I just want her to share this day with me," Godwin sighed as he started taking off his armor.

Alcon helped him unstrap the breastplate as he offered his advice, "Many within the palace already know of your quiet betrothal and approve. I do not think you will have to wait long to make such an announcement public. But I do suggest you follow all the customs of the land as to the courtship."

Godwin shook his head, "I intend to make new ones. The old ones are appalling."

Alcon frowned, "Do I want to know?"

Godwin laughed, "No, Ada, you do not. Don't worry; I planned on a formal courtship. It is my wish to lead by example. How can I expect the ways of the people to change if I do not show them how?"

There was a knock at the door and several boys brought in a tub and hot water. Godwin looked at the water with a smile, "I should wash."

"Please do," Alcon chuckled, "And then wear this with pride, my son." Alcon held up a tunic of rich violet. It was trimmed in gold thread and on the breast was a device that Godwin had never seen. There was a sword crossed with a scepter and where the two intersected was a grey gauntlet in the shape of a fist holding a single rose. Above the gauntlet was a crown, and below it was a broken ring. The whole device was ringed by stars with a moon on the right side. The designs were finely detailed and bedecked in jewels.

Godwin just stared at it in shock, "Where did this come from?"

"Ask your betrothed," Alcon said.

"What does it all mean, Ada?" Godwin asked, still staring at it in wonder.

"It is you, my son. The scepter is the symbol of your blood heritage, see the small helm embroidered on it? The sword is conquest and justice. The gauntlet is the name given you by your cousin, _Aran mab Engrin,_ King with the Iron Hand. Though you have a hand of Iron, you carry a golden flower, the symbol of your kind heart. The broken ring is the end of slavery, and the crown is … obvious."

"And the stars? Are they not reminiscent of Uncle Aragorn's device, save the moon?" Godwin asked.

Alcon smiled, "He insisted they be included as he counts you among his kin. The moon is for the traditional hour of moonrise, fitting, is it not?"

Godwin slowly smiled, "And purple?"

"Zalaya thought a change from the traditional blood red of your clan would be in order," Alcon said dryly. "Now bathe, the moon waits for no one, not even a King." And with that, he laid the tunic on the bed and left his son alone to prepare.

* * *

The fires in the square were burning high and the gathered crowd was greater than that of the fire festival. There were people from all over Rhûn in attendance, and they waited anxiously for a glimpse of Silverhelm's son. The moon was rising, and the only figures in the center of the square were four grisly heads posted on stakes in front of an old statue of Wakelin. Wilhelm frowned at the display, thinking that perhaps Godwin had not thought that through.

"It sets a bad precedent," Wilhelm confided to Garrick.

"Nay, you are wrong, it sets an excellent precedent. Evil will not be tolerated," Garrick said firmly. "The people see their oppressors destruction confirmed. He's a wise young man, our King. Mark me, Wilhelm, I'll wager the night brings tears to your old eyes."

"Save your coins, these eyes tear up for no man," Wilhelm scoffed.

Garrick just chuckled.

Richtor gazed up at the moon and knew that it was time. He stepped out into the open and addressed the people, "Freedom is ours this day! Look there at the evidence!" he shouted as he pointed at the heads. Everyone recognized at least one of the faces, if not all. "The land once bathed in blood is now cleansed by it. With the rising of the moon, we must choose our new leader. Will we accept another Warlord?"

"NAY!" the unanimous reply came from the crowd.

"Will we allow another Overlord to rule our land?" Richtor pressed.

Again the response was… "NAY!"

From the direction of the palace came a procession, and the crowd opened to let it pass. In front was a young man, younger than most expected to see. He wore a rich purple tunic with a collection of devices not known to them, but familiar nonetheless. His long brown hair was loose and he wore his beard full, but trimmed close. It took a moment for the soldiers to recognize the Ranger they had happily followed into battle now revealed to him so regally. With him came many of the captains, all dressed in equal finery in the traditions of their own lands. Many elves and knights of the west, and even the King of Gondor himself, but they all stepped aside and waited with the crowd, leaving the man in Purple to stand alone.

"People of Rhûn, we need a King, a ruler to bring us out of our darkness into an age of peace. A man strong enough to defeat our enemies but merciful enough to leave old hurts behind. Will we accept the rule of a good and just King, abolishing the old ways forevermore?" Richtor shouted to the crowd as he stared in awe at the young man before him.

"YEA!" came the answer, much louder than before.

"I say to you all now, that our King has come! Before you all stands Silverhelm's own son, Godwin, heir to the throne by blood right. He comes to us not in conquest as those before him have done, but as a liberator. Freedom he gives to us this day. Will we accept this man as our King and pledge our honor and loyalty to him? What say you, people of Rhûn?"

"Yea! Yea! Yea!" The call echoed over and over, growing in volume to the point that Richtor had to raise his hands to silence them.

Godwin was moved, but stood silently, waiting. From within the crowd came several other captains of the rebellion all dressed in their finest and Wilhelm led them, bearing a crown upon a pillow. Godwin's throat immediately closed up with a lump.

"Godwin, Son of Silverhelm, heir and Liberator of Rhûn, do you accept the office of King over this land and all the peoples of Rhûn?" Richtor asked.

Before Godwin could answer a deep baritone voice boomed from the crowd, "HOLD!"

Everyone turned and gasped. Who would interrupt such an occasion so rudely.

Several knights and easterling guards drew their swords to deal with what they saw as treason, but Godwin stopped them all.

"Wait, let whoever it is speak," Godwin said.

Out of the crowd stepped an old man in dark robes. His long white beard fell nearly to his waist and his wide brimmed hat reminded Aragorn of another old man he knew. The King of Gondor narrowed his eyes on the stranger, but allowed the Easterlings to deal with the matter.

"Why do you interrupt this ceremony old man?" Richtor demanded angrily.

The man withdrew his hat, ignoring Richtor completely he stared with a smile at Godwin. "I am glad to have arrived in time, my boy."

Godwin didn't know why, but he felt this man deserved his acknowledgement of respect. He gave the old man a bow, "Welcome, sir. Who are you, and why have you come?"

The man smiled at the boy's wisdom to treat him graciously, "I am Alatar the Blue, and I have come to bless your reign."

There was a murmuring throughout the crowd, and everyone just watched the proceedings in amazement.

Alatar looked at the crown and frowned, "Was that Wakelin's? That will never do, let me see that." He took the crown and examined it, turning it around and around as he murmured to himself. The crown started to glow and then flashed brightly for a moment. As the light faded, everyone was shocked to see that the crown was completely different in design. It was truly a crown worthy of a King. Alatar looked at Godwin and was about to have him kneel, but suddenly stopped.

"Where is she?" he asked abruptly.

Godwin didn't immediately understand the question.

"Excuse me?" Godwin said in surprise.

"The dragon rider… come now boy, do not tell me you have forgotten your heart already," Alatar smirked.

Godwin paled a moment and searched the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked to his Ada, and Alcon just pointed to the top of a building across the square. There she was, seated on the edge of the roof with a large blue dragon trying very hard not to be seen, but failing miserably. When the crowd saw where his eyes had gone, they too saw the dragon, and the collective gasp was amusing.

"Ah yes, there she is, Great Blue Master, bring your lady down here," Alatar ordered.

Skrug shyly sat up and Zalaya climbed onto her perch between his wings. He took off lightly and landed as carefully and softly as he could in the center of the square, but people backed up anyway.

Alatar waited for her to climb down and then smiled at her, "NOW I can crown this King." He gave Zalaya a nudge toward Godwin and she nervously joined him.

"Kneel, both of you." Alatar ordered, and they both complied. Alatar stood behind them and spoke loudly, "Let the rising of the moon on this day of liberation mark the beginning of a new age of peace in Rhûn. I crown this King, Lord Godwin, Birth Son of Colwin Silverhelm, Heart son of Lord Alcon of Ithilien, of the houses of The Golden Wood, the _Hiri Nolwe_ and of the Royal houses of Gondor and Rohan. By the silver light of this moon do I name him to you, King Godwin Iron Hand, whose heart is as pure as his hand is strong." He placed the crown upon Godwin's head and a shout rose up with bright cheers, but Alatar raised a hand to silence them again.

"No King should rule alone, and already his heart has found a partner. Her song in battle saved many lives this day, and her power has destroyed the last keeper of Evil in this land. Dyfan is slain by her gifted voice. I present to you your King's betrothed, Princess Zalaya, High Morzethu of Lossoth of the Royal House of Arvedui, Keeper of the Voice Gift, Tamer of Dragons, Ruler of Animals and Guardian of the Sacred Ring of Barahir." He pulled another small crown of a delicate and fair design from within his cloak and placed it on her head. "Rise, King of Rhûn and Princess of the North, and greet your people."

Godwin stood and helped Zalaya to her feet. The cheering was almost deafening, and Godwin's smile was tempered with a tear. He was pleased to have her beside him, sharing this moment, for the victory was surely hers. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the dragon standing there for he had stood so still, but he began to move and there was a sudden silence.

Skrug sat up tall, extended his wings and then folded them close and bowed very low before Godwin. "Friend and Ranger, King of the East, I am pleased this day to offer you my congratulations, and beg your leave to remain in the mountains of your northern lands with my kin."

"You and your kin do I give the mountain territories as your own, from this day unto the ending of the world," Godwin said.

Skrug straightened up and gave a less formal nod to Zalaya, "If you have need of me, call, and I will answer, fairest _Vizzigru ze Drago_, my truest friend." And with that, he very carefully took to the air and disappeared into the darkness.

After a moment, there was a burst of flame on the horizon, then another, then another… Twelve fiery salutes as the dragons returned to their dens. No one was left unmoved by the sight.

Richtor dropped to his knee before Godwin, "I wanted to be the first to pledge my loyalty, but I was out done by a dragon," he said softly only for Godwin's ears.

Wilhelm stood with eyes full of tears and Garrick chuckled, "Pay up, you lying spy."

Wilhelm handed him several coins, "You ever speak of this and I will run you through."

Alatar seemed most pleased with himself as the celebration began until he heard a voice behind him, "Why?" Aragorn asked him pointedly.

Alatar turned and gave him a somber expression, "King of the West, are you not pleased with your nephew's child this night?"

"Quite," Aragorn said, "But you, Wizard, why wait until the end to lend him your aid?"

"He did not need it before, but he needed it now. The people were ready for him, wanted him, and trusted him, but the princess and the dragons they were not prepared for. Look at them now, how graciously they dote on her, with true sincerity. She needed that, and he needed to be able to give her that, but could not to do it alone. You are all outsiders, family to him, but outsiders. Only a Wizard could walk in here and give them the beginning they deserved. And now, I can go home."

Aragorn was impressed, "Once again I am confounded by another Wizard."

Alatar smiled, "Ah, but Gandalf loved you, and I do see why. Be well, King of the West. Peace is yours."

Aragorn gave him a bow and watched him retreat through the crowd. That was the last time anyone saw Alatar in Middle Earth.

* * *

Godwin and his family and new friends and allies went into the palace for a celebration feast. For the first time, he sat at a high table on the dais with his betrothed princess beside him and all the greats of the East and West with him. They passed the moon hours in rejoicing, but one captain was conspicuously missing, and it didn't bother Godwin a bit. Grayson and Rowyna had retired early, and Godwin smiled at the thought of their happiness. At last they could pass a few private hours in peace.

Alcon leaned over to speak to his son, "Your station becomes you, my son. I am proud of you."

Godwin blushed at his praise, "Thank you, Ada." All his labors from childhood to this day were worth it for but one small measure of praise from his beloved Ada.


	36. King's Wisdom

**King's Wisdom**

In the following glad days there were many hours of audience with emissaries from the settlements of the land. Many had petitions and grievances for past hurts and offenses. Godwin was a gracious and fair King, finding unique and innovative solutions. There were also numerous volunteers to join his palace guard, but Godwin chose instead to initiate a new Knight Assembly. He felt a formal army was too much in keeping with the past oppression. Knights swore allegiance to their King, but were also protectors of the people. The whole attitude was different than a soldier who often trained only for war. Godwin's emphasis was to remain on peace, and the people accepted it with open arms.

And while the Eastern realm healed, the allies from the West showed subtle signs of restlessness. Many of the captains lent their knowledge to the newly training Squires seeking Knighthood, but their thoughts had clearly turned toward home. Several weeks had passed and Godwin was no fool. He knew that it was time to bid his family and friends farewell, so he quietly made plans for a feast to honor them before they departed. It was late in the evening when one of the allies finally approached him with plans to journey home.

Aragorn stuck his head into the study where Godwin sat studying an old manuscript of Easterling history. He smiled at his nephew and interrupted his thoughts, "It is late, and you should be sitting in front of a fire with your betrothed, not studying that dry history."

"Indeed I know it, but tomorrow I am meeting with a group of neighbors from the farthest edge of our territories. I know little about them, or where their loyalties and interests have been. I like to know who I am talking to before I make benevolent promises," Godwin said. "I believe most of the people are good, but already I have met a few that bear watching."

"Wise," Aragorn said thoughtfully, and then paused, as if looking for the proper words for a new subject. Godwin didn't wait; he just interjected his own comment.

"Uncle, I am so very pleased that you have all stayed to help me get comfortable here, but I know how much I miss Ithilien and Gondor. Surely your thoughts are full of visions of your fair Queen and family. I know Ada misses Lyneya, and Uncle Thelyn is pining away for Aunt Jamie. Legolas has been moping around the palace for several days with a faraway look in his eyes. I do not wish to sound rude when I say this… _Go Home!_ Your families need you now more than I."

Aragorn burst out laughing, "No rudeness to it, nephew, I was searching for a gracious way to refuse another week of your hospitality."

"If you would stay but two more days, I have a feast planned in your honor, a farewell gathering. By then I will have enough supplies together to make your journey comfortable and pleasant," Godwin said.

Aragorn sighed and smiled, "Good neighbor, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to have you as my ally."

"Without you, I would not be here," Godwin said as he gave his uncle a respectful bow.

"I think you would have done it on your own if you'd had to," Aragorn said seriously. "You are always welcome in Minas Tirith, remember that."

"I will be very busy setting this land to right. I am already planning a tour, to see what needs there are among the people. And there is the happy business of courting…" Godwin added with a wistful smile.

Aragorn smirked, but his expression suddenly took on a curious glance, "How old is your Northern Princess?"

"Sixteen," Godwin said with a blush, "And I need no council on taking things slowly. I planned a wedding for one year hence, on the anniversary of the Liberation. Though seventeen is still young, it is quite old for both Easterling and Lossoth marriages. People are already trying to shorten the courtship, anxious to see my household grow, but I have told them it is non negotiable."

Aragorn smiled, "And how do you keep your courtship honest with her in your house?"

"A clear separation," Godwin said with a hint of annoyance. "She is housed in the east wing with two maids to tend her that remain in her apartments with her. I do not enter her wing without escort, nor will I enter after evening hours. We do our walking in the courtyards where there is privacy to talk, but clear view of the wall guards. I am not a fool, uncle."

Aragorn raised a hand to hush his offended comment. "I forget how carefully your Ada has trained you in all things. Forgive me. I will make arrangements for the allies to return three days hence. You were quite right. I miss Arwen very much."

Godwin smiled and ventured a mischievous question, "And how formal did you keep your courtship?"

Aragorn shot him a warning glance but slowly tempered it with a knowing smile, "A stolen kiss from time to time never hurt any courtship, and that is all I shall say in the matter. Goodnight, King of the East."

"Goodnight, King of the West," Godwin said as he walked him to the door. He was going to miss everyone, but it was time they let him do it on his own.

* * *

Zalaya was having a hard time dealing with palace life. She craved the freedom of the wilderness, but her every move was watched. No one ordered her to remain within the walls of the palace, but every time she ventured to the gate, an escort suddenly appeared. She'd had enough, and it was time she had a talk with her overprotective Ranger. He was not her husband yet and it was time she reminded him of that fact. 

It was near the noonday meal when she found him still taking petitions from visitors. She stood unnoticed in the shadows to listen and found that his wisdom still impressed her. It was obvious she wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon, but another voice interrupted her intended retreat.

"Lady Zalaya?" Alcon joined her and offered a friendly smile.

"Lord Alcon," she gave him a respectful nod.

"Why do you not go and sit with him?" Alcon inquired.

"I would rather put on leather and go hunting," she said with annoyance clear on her face, "But I cannot venture out of the courtyard without an escort."

Alcon smirked, "Oh, daughter of Forodwaith, my son is King, but not every enemy is gone. He wants to keep you safe."

"I took care of myself without him around for some time. I was not meant to wear gowns and entertain dignitaries. I do not even see him anymore," she scowled. "Please excuse me." And with that she left the hall without looking back. She never noticed the longing glance that Godwin gave her, but Alcon did. Perhaps it was time he had a final father and son chat before returning to his home.

* * *

Grayson rode along the beach with his wife seated behind him, and their child Sabina in his lap. He could not help the smile as the blue gray water lapped lazily against the sandy shore. Rowyna's arms tightened around his waist and he sighed contentedly. 

"I think we should picnic here," Grayson said. "What do you think my little dove?" he asked the child in his lap.

Sabina blushed, "I like it here," she said with a smile.

Grayson helped his wife down and then handed her Sabina before dismounting and grabbing their blanket and lunch. The family had been together for a couple of weeks and still Sabina would not call them father or mother. He understood, but Rowyna seemed hurt by the child's reluctance. With the blanket and meal laid out, Grayson and Rowyna sat while Sabina played in the sand a little farther down the beach.

Grayson pulled her closer and brushed his lips over hers in a tender kiss, lingering softly a moment. He whispered against her lips, "Fairest Lady, what power do you possess to make a Ranger tremble in your arms?"

Rowyna blushed, "What sort of Captain speaks when a woman's lips are so near?" she asked and then leaned in for a deep and demanding kiss. The pair was quite caught up until laughter drew their attention back to Sabina.

"Look! See what I found?" she called as she raced up the beach to them, "Look, mama what I found, a shell… isn't it pretty?"

Grayson's breath caught in his throat at the newly spoken endearment directed at his wife. He watched her closely and saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Sabina, it is very pretty," Rowyna said, trying not to lose her composure.

"Here, this one is for you. Now I have to go find one for papa," she said brightly and then ran away again.

Rowyna watched the child scamper away before leaning her head against Grayson's chest, "Oh, Grayson, she called me mama."

Grayson kissed the top of her head, "And apparently I have earned the title papa at last. Are you happy, my love?"

"I have never been happier," Rowyna said. There was a long silence and finally Rowyna ventured a question she had been holding back for days. "Grayson, do you wish to return to your home with the rest of the army?"

Grayson pondered the question a moment before responding, "I pledged my life to a young boy a long time ago. I gave little thought for what I would do when my obligation was fulfilled, but now that he is restored, I am loathe to part from him. He has offered me a place of honor in his realm, a Captain of his Knights. With the position comes a fine home within a short walk of the palace. I had thought to stay, if that pleases you."

Rowyna held her breath a moment, plagued by thoughts of her past returning to destroy her happiness. But he deserved honor, and she knew he would be unhappy apart from his chosen King. "With you I would happily live in a cave. But since a cave is unavailable, I suppose a fine house near the palace will have to do."

Grayson chuckled, but suddenly turned serious, "Do not fear your past, Rowyna. Upon our oaths, you became mine. Our lives before are but shadows to the joy of our new life together. Nothing anyone could say could take my heart from you, nor would it taint the admiration I have for you. Do you believe me?"

Rowyna looked into the depths of his eyes and was overwhelmed by the love she saw there. The tears she had tried to hold back came unbidden as she smiled, "I believe you."

Grayson was moved by her tears and crushed her to him, kissing her passionately. He very nearly forgot that they were not alone when another soft little laugh made him temper his passion again. As soon as he turned to see Sabina, she hurled herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Papa, I found another shell," she said proudly. "It is for you."

Grayson took her gift and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, daughter, I will always keep it." Every wish he had ever had for happiness was finally his. He was the happiest of Arnor's Rangers; a husband, father, and now a Knight of Rhûn.

* * *

Delyth had not been seen around the palace much the past few days, and her father was getting worried. Girolon searched the grounds and inquired after her, but no one seemed to know where she went, until he ran across Chaos. 

"Oh, yes, the lady spy, a very charming girl. It is no wonder that Talon has been wooing her so diligently. I believe he escorted her to the market…" Chaos' words trailed off when he saw the look of concern turn to anger on the older man's face. "My Lord?"

"One of your men has been keeping company with my daughter without speaking to me first?" Girolon was furious. "Thank you for the information, Gladiator. I intend to have a few words with this… _Talon_."

Chaos cringed, not having realized that the man was the girl's father. He didn't know what to do other than follow, and try to keep Talon from being run through. Girolon marched through the streets of Hergrovine like an Oliphaunt on the warpath. Chaos nearly had to run to keep up. Somewhere in his imagination, Chaos was certain he heard war drums.

* * *

Talon walked hand in hand with Delyth, watching where her eyes went at each trader's table. He wanted to buy her a gift, and knew she would reveal her heart's desire with her eyes if he was diligent. Their conversation was light as he was still trying to win her friendship. The smells of fresh fruits and hot breads tempted them both, and he smiled at the pastries just up ahead. 

"My lady, would you share a loaf of that sweet bread with me?" Talon asked as they approached.

Delyth blushed and smiled, "That sounds nice," she answered shyly.

Talon gave the baker a penny for the treat and led Delyth to a quiet seat on the stair by the old slave square. They sat together and watched the happy market goers as he ripped the loaf in half and gave her the larger piece. They ate in silence for a while before he ventured a question that was too direct for Delyth.

"Why do you not want me to speak to your father? It is most dishonest for me to meet with you in secret, my lady," Talon said seriously. "Do you… not wish me to court you?"

Delyth cringed at the disappointment in his tone and her cheeks suddenly brightened with a deep blush, "No, Gladiator, I do want you to court me, but my father, he has been guarding me so closely. After losing the rest of our family, I fear he will not let me go. If you ask him now, and he says no, his word would be final."

Talon finally understood her misgivings and sighed with relief, "What must I do to win his favor?"

Girolon stepped out from behind the statue and glared at the presumptuous gladiator as he interrupted, "You could try asking me such a question," he said angrily.

Delyth suddenly stood, fear evident on her face, "Father, please do not be angry with him, he was merely giving escort as I wished to shop…"

Talon stood, shielding her from her father's wrath as he met the man head on, "I asked her to accompany me on a walk, my lord. From the moment I saw your daughter I loved her. It is my wish to court her with your permission. I have little to offer her yet, I am training with the squires for knighthood. I expect it will take time to build an acceptable home, but I am willing to wait for your approval before…."

Girolon rolled his eyes at the young man's sudden ramblings, "Enough! Daughter, do you have feelings for this Gladiator?"

Delyth blushed darkly and shifted on her feet, "I love him, father."

Girolon sighed, "When you wish to escort my daughter on a walk, I expect to be informed of your destination. Have her back in the palace before nightfall." He turned and stalked away, annoyed with himself for having been influenced by her wide pleading eyes. He was so young, and Girolon knew little of him, save he was a good warrior. But her declaration of love had swayed him. The young man seemed equally smitten with love. Overhearing that it was she who kept the Gladiator from speaking of his intentions had stayed his anger. The young man was more honorable than he thought. He would give them a chance.

* * *

Shadow stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked for Daria, but she was not there. He searched the floor she tended, but the cleaning was completed for the day. With disappointment evident, he went to the garden on the off chance she would be there. He took a seat under the tree where he first spoke with her and stared blankly at the foliage around him. He never expected to be startled by the voice of the maid he sought. 

"Why the long face, Gladiator?" Daria asked as she leaned around from behind the tree.

Shadow slowly smiled as he leaned back against the trunk and cocked his head toward her, "I have been searching for a lost treasure all day. I thought it was truly gone, and my heart was breaking for the loss."

"But now I see a smile. Tell me, what has brought back your smile?" she asked coyly as she stepped around and sat just out of his reach.

Shadow looked at her with desire in his eyes, "I found my treasure after all, where least expected."

Daria smiled shyly, reminding him of how innocent she was, and it warmed his heart when he saw the blush. She looked away before venturing one last question, of a more serious nature. "Now that peace is won, I suppose you have a home to return to… a family that you have missed for far too long…" She could not look at him as she waited for him to answer the shy unspoken inquiry. Would he stay or leave?

"The family I miss is long since lost to me. I will remain and become one of Iron Hand's Knights," Shadow said as he scooted closer to her. She was still looking away, so he gently touched her chin and urged her to look at him. "A Knight is not a lord, but the station is a noble one."

"You need no special title to be noble, Shadow," she said softly.

"I do need but one thing to make my life complete," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"What do you need," she asked breathlessly.

Shadow leaned closer; his lips but a breath from hers as he answered, "You," and then he kissed her. When she leaned into the kiss and freely lost herself in the caress he moaned with pleasure and pulled her into his arms. She returned his embrace and their kiss turned passionate and demanding. Shadow leaned back against the tree pulling her with him so that she was draped over him in a most unseemly manner for a couple not even formally betrothed. It was at this moment that they were interrupted.

"A-HEM!" came a deep resounding throat clearing.

Shadow immediately released her so she could collect herself and he stood to face Chaos. He offered Daria help standing, and when they were both facing the annoyed Gladiator captain, he addressed them.

"I do not need to be defending another of my men for courting without permission today. Who is this lady, Shadow?" Chaos demanded.

Daria was annoyed, "This lady is the same cook you traveled with for nearly a month! There is no one for him to get permission from but me!"

Chaos looked at her with a tender smile, "My lady, no woman is without a guardian, even if her family is lost. I believe you will find our King has taken responsibility over the care of the maids in the Keep. Too many of you are so young, and without homes to return to. I believe that this…" Chaos looked at Shadow with annoyance again, "…suitor, had better gain Iron Hand's permission before he starts stealing kisses in the King's own garden."

Shadow blushed, "I will do as you ask."

"That is an order, Shadow. Do it now, before someone comes after you with a sword for behaving dishonorably," Chaos said firmly and then started to leave, but paused. He glanced at Daria and just took her by the wrist, "Come, before he decides to forget his errand. I'm sure you have duties that do not include being ravished by a gladiator."

Daria gasped at the implication, but Shadow just frowned… and then blushed. Apparently he was going to have to talk to the King before Chaos would permit any courting. He felt a knot in his stomach as he slowly walked back to the palace.

* * *

Zalaya was pleasant, if quiet company at dinner. Godwin tried to draw conversation from her, but she was not cooperating. Her gracious smiles seemed less frequent and less sincere, and he noted what a strain it seemed to be for her. With so many nobles around he decided to leave his questions for a private moment. But he would make sure she knew his feelings for her were still true. 

"Zalaya, I have missed your company these past weeks. The duties that keep me from you are urgent, but my heart is with you always," Godwin said softly. "Forgive my neglect."

Zalaya turned and gave him a smile that was most sincere, and her eyes were full of love, "I know, Ranger, and there is no need to seek forgiveness. Be at peace, I know when time permits, we will have more time together."

Godwin smiled, confident now that he was not sleeping in the barn, so to speak. But something still tugged at his conscience. He was sure something was bothering her that she would not admit to. "Is there something else, something you wish to talk about?"

Zalaya just shook her head, still smiling, but her eyes showed signs of sadness. Something was wrong.

"Iron Hand, your people are waiting for some speech. Do not ignore your station," Zalaya said softly and turned her attention to her meal.

Godwin's brow furrowed with confusion, but the request for him to speak indeed presented itself.

"In this happy hour of food and merry making, I have a question that I hope brings still more joy to this land," Wilhelm said brightly. "Though many traditions of the East are set aside, it was my hope to honor one, at least in part."

Godwin was intrigued, "What tradition is that, Wilhelm?"

"The Soldier's Feast," Wilhelm said with a grin.

Godwin was not familiar with that one, "Do explain it for the guests who are not familiar with it."

"Upon the victorious return from war, unmarried soldiers could choose brides and marry with an abbreviated courtship," Wilhelm said. "As I understand it, many of our soldiers are already courting."

Godwin's eyes immediately fell upon Brock and Leyna, but as he scanned the hall, he saw a number of other young couples seated together, hands clasped and eyes full of stars. Godwin was thoughtful a moment, and the pause drove Wilhelm to speak again.

"Too long have our people wallowed in sorrow. Let this one joyous tradition remain. Upon a chosen night, two months from victory, let us hold the Soldier's Feast. Courting couples may, with the King's leave, be married. It is a grand tradition, Sire, what say you?" Wilhelm pressed.

Godwin felt that he was somehow up to something, but he could find nothing unseemly in this tradition. He knew everyone waited for him to speak, so he sighed and then smiled, "I think the Soldier's Feast is one tradition we may honor. Courting soldiers must have the goodwill of their lady's father or relative. For those placed in my care, I will be receptive to betrothal requests."

There went up a cheer, and it was obvious that everyone liked this tradition, especially the young soldiers.

Godwin raised a hand, "Upon the next full moon," he announced, and the cheering went up again.

Wilhelm was the one to raise a hand to hush the crowd this time. "Forgive me, sire if I speak out of turn, but are you not a victorious soldier as well?"

Godwin visibly blushed, even through the beard, it was obvious. "Master Guardsman, you do back your King into a corner. What you ask, I cannot answer. I have sworn my love to this lady, but duty keeps me from her. I pledged a traditional year of courtship, as is proper."

Godwin glanced at her, and she looked pale.

Wilhelm stood firm in his request, "Sire, it is not improper to wed your lady upon the Soldier's Feast."

Godwin was getting annoyed, "It is improper to wed before the time is right. A room full of turtledoves I see, but for me, the last months were full of war, not wooing. I have other traditions to honor than my own when I wed my betrothed."

Wilhelm bowed low, "For such a young King, you show far more patience than I, Sire. Forgive my insensitivity to the Princess and her traditions. I only meant to hurry your joy."

Zalaya, had not addressed his people once in all the time since the coronation, but at that moment, she felt it was her place to speak. She stood and the room went completely silent. Everyone looked at her with interest, and guilt for possibly offending their King's betrothed.

"Joy is having the man your heart has long loved pledge his love in return. Joy is the sight of that man finally returned to his rightful place. Joy is the gift of sharing that moment with him. And joy is being accepted by his people. I can see that for you all, joy is seeing your King happy. I thank you for your admiration that drove you to persuade the King to allow himself to break his promise. But for him to break his word, would go against everything about him you have come to admire. I look forward to seeing many weddings upon the Soldier's Feast. And I look forward to every one of you being at the King's Wedding Feast, one year hence."

Godwin's heart swelled with pride and he took her hand and kissed it, even as Wilhelm bowed low.

"Then may this year move swiftly, my lady, for surely no King has ever had a finer Lady for a Queen," Wilhelm said.

The room erupted in cheers again, and everyone returned to their seats.

"You were wonderful," Godwin said proudly.

Zalaya just looked at him with an unreadable expression, "In Forodwaith, the only tradition is being sent to the lodge of your future husband wearing nothing but a bear fur."

Godwin nearly choked on his wine, "You don't expect to traipse around during the wedding and feast in just a fur, do you?"

Zalaya couldn't help the smirk, "You wanted to honor my traditions."

Godwin's jaw dropped, "But… but…"

Zalaya sighed and tried to look bored, "_But_ is what mountain sheep do…"

Aragorn had been trying to stay out of everything, but when Zalaya actually cracked a joke, he couldn't stifle the laugh. He just looked at Godwin with eyes nearly tearing up from the mirth and chuckled, "Where has she been hiding her sense of humor?"

"It's been under my skirt with me dagger," Zalaya answered dryly.

Aragorn just reined in his laughter and sighed, "I think I'd have been tempted to marry with the soldiers. Zalaya, you are utterly charming, and I am pleased to count you among my kin."

Godwin frowned; feeling like the humor was somehow at his expense, "I made a double promise, to her and to you, for a formal betrothal."

Aragorn's expression sobered, "In the long run, I think you will both be happier for it."

Godwin looked at Zalaya again and a smile like Aragorn had never seen graced the young King's face, "No treasure is more precious, or more worth waiting for."

Zalaya's face turned to bright crimson, "Kings are annoying," she said under her breath.

Godwin and Aragorn both chuckled and then quickly changed the subject. They were both reminded of her youth and innocence. Waiting was probably a good idea. Zalaya needed more time.

* * *

Alcon knocked on his son's door late that night, knowing he would still be awake. When he answered the door, Alcon just looked at him with pride. "I need to talk to you." 

"Come in, Ada," Godwin said. "What is it?"

Alcon sighed, "Your princess."

Godwin cocked a brow at him, "Was she not amazing tonight?"

"Indeed, but I fear if you hold her too tightly, you will choke her spirit," Alcon said seriously.

Godwin looked worried, "What do you mean, Ada?"

"Did you order an escort on her whenever she left the courtyard?"

Godwin shrugged, "Is that not proper?"

"It is indeed, and most prudent, but Zalaya is not like normal ladies of the court. She needs to be free," Alcon said seriously. "If you watch her, you will see it. Stone walls…"

"Are like a prison," Godwin finished for him. "I used to think so too, when I was training in Arnor. I understand, but surely I cannot let her come and go at will. We know there are yet a few nests of Goblins and Trolls in the wood."

Alcon sighed, "I know son, but you know well what she is capable of. I hate to say it, but I think you need to call off your escort or at the very least, have them follow at a respectful distance."

Godwin nodded his understanding, "Thanks for the advice, Ada."

Alcon smiled at his son, "I thought you would be tempted tonight."

Godwin slowly smiled, "I most definitely was, but neither of us is ready to be married, especially her."

Alcon sighed, "There is no more wisdom I can give you, my son. You already have your own, I see, and I am pleased. I will be leaving with the others, but you may see me again soon. Your sister will want to visit, and I believe she is deserving of a grand reception, don't you?"

Godwin's expression was too serious by half, "Send a messenger ahead when you come. Silverhelm's daughter has suffered much, and is deserving of far more honor than I. I will not fail to receive her as the Princess she truly is."

Alcon nodded as he turned to go, "She will not like it, but it is what she needs."

Godwin smirked, "Don't let her tell you that women hold no titles. In my realm, they most certainly do."

Alcon laughed, "I always knew she was a princess, even if she didn't want to claim it."

"I would not be here without her. Now, go and rest, Ada. It will be a grand feast tomorrow, as is fitting for heroes and the friends of Rhûn," Godwin said with a grin.

Alcon paused in the doorway and gave his son a bow, "Goodnight, your Majesty."

Godwin smirked, "Oh, stop it!"

Alcon was laughing as he left, but for him, the sentiment was true. He was very proud of his son.


	37. Farewell Feast

**Farewell Feast**

It was late afternoon on the day of the farewell feast. Godwin was still checking on provisions for the allied army's return to the west when he was cornered by some of his captains near the stables. He looked at them questioningly a moment before he realized, they were not his captains anymore, they were his family. Legolas was the first to speak, but it looked like they all had something to say.

"I do hope you plan to visit _Eryn Gwilthiwen_ soon. Even Aragorn does not remain in Minas Tirith all the time," Legolas said.

Cilmo gave a nod of agreement and piped in, "You left me with children to care for, but they were already attached to you. Surely you have not forgotten them."

Godwin was about to comment, but Kiirar interrupted, "Yes, what are your plans for the maid and her brother?"

Godwin and Cilmo both looked at Kiirar with the same smirk, and he blushed.

"I… think I'll go see what Tinechor is up to…" Kiirar said quickly and slipped out of the stable in a flash of grey.

Godwin looked at Cilmo with as serious an expression as he could manage, "If he is successful in winning her heart, I have no objections."

Cilmo nodded, "Very well."

Polodrin cleared his throat to gain Godwin's attention, "My Lady Wife would meet with you, before the feast. She has been avoiding you, but has finally decided the time has come for her to speak."

"Why would she wait so long? We have no grievances between us, I count her as close as family," Godwin said in confusion.

"There is a little matter of your parents' murder she still feels is upon her house. It is her wish to…" Polodrin could not find the words, but Godwin raised a hand to stop him.

"Where is she?" Godwin asked with eyes full of concern.

"In your study."

Godwin turned to the rest of those that were waiting, Cilmo and a couple of his Rangers, Legolas, Thelyn, Gilver and some of the Rohirrim riders, and Garrick. He wondered why they had really come. "What other matter is there you have yet to speak of?"

Thelyn spoke up, "We didn't want you to think we were anxious to take our leave of you."

Godwin chuckled, "I would hate for you to think I was in a hurry to see you all go."

Polodrin chuckled, "And we were worried. Go on, my wife has been miserable for days distressed about this meeting."

Godwin gave him a nod and glanced back at his friends, "See you all at the feast."

* * *

Nyére was pacing and her stomach was doing summersaults. Too many years the guilt of her father's crimes had plagued her, but to have to face Godwin, a young man she had grown to care for as family… She didn't know if she could say what needed to be said without losing her composure.

Godwin opened the door slowly and noticed how upset she looked. "My Lady, you asked to speak with me?" he asked as he entered.

Nyére straightened up and tried to calm herself, "Yes, Your majesty, thank you for coming."

Godwin closed the door and gave her a smile, "Of course, Lady Nyére, what is it that you need?"

She shifted on her feet but the words just spilled out as she suddenly dropped to her knees before him, "I beg forgiveness for an unforgivable crime. Members of my tribe, my own blood kin, are responsible not only for the brutal murders of you father and mother, but for the evil slave trade that has plagued your lands. Though my people are no longer living in the East, we are forever bound to the land of your heritage. What restitution can we make for the wrongs we have done?"

Godwin's eyes doubled in size at the painful display. He knew the truth, and never held her accountable for it. He bent down and put his hands on her shoulders to urge her to rise. "Please, do not do this, between us there is nothing to forgive, my lady."

Nyére stood, her eyes wet with tears and she looked at him with affection, "Upon my life, child, I tell you that there is. The evils of the father are visited upon his children. I need peace from his blood letting, Sire, please."

Godwin understood and pulled her into a hug, "Oh, dear cousin, never have I thought of you as your father's daughter. Iron Hand pardons the House of Ondollo for the crimes against his House. Let there be no more thought of what is past, only a future of peace between the Avari and Rhûn. Your father and my grandfather can no longer spread their evil upon Middle Earth. Let us not dig up their deeds again."

Nyére laughed and stepped back with a genuine smile on her face, "Thank you. You do not know how much I needed your pardon."

Godwin gave her a bow, "Princess of the Avari, please dry your tears and be at peace in your heart. Upon any need you have but to ask for my help and I will be there." He stood and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Still you are as charming as the day Alcon found you," she said.

Godwin smirked, "Charm was the one trait I did not need to be taught." He offered his arm, "Come; let us find your husband."

* * *

Zalaya took it upon herself to make sure everything was perfect for the feast. She was in and out of the kitchens and dining hall all day. She met with musicians and dancers and all the servants to be sure the event went perfectly. It was nearly dinner time and she once again made the hasty stroll from the hall to the kitchen when Godwin found her.

"I need to talk to you," Godwin said.

"Not now, your farewell feast," Zalaya said as she brushed past him, but he caught her wrist and urged her to turn around.

"Yes, my lady, now," he said firmly. Zalaya had never heard him use so firm a tone with her so she immediately turned and looked at him questioningly. "You have been the perfect hostess, a most gracious lady of court since we have moved into the palace. I have never been so proud of you, Zalaya, but you have grown pale. Why do you not go for a ride outside the walls?"

"I have no desire for the company of your rangers," she said, trying not to sound rude, but failing.

Godwin sighed and hung his head, "Ada was right… You will not be forced to take escort, but you must tell the gate guard your destination and planned time of return before you leave. And you will be armed whenever you leave the gate."

Zalaya studied his expression before replying, and could see how hard this decision was for him. "Why offer me this freedom?"

"I cannot protect you at every moment, I must trust in your power to protect yourself. I cannot cage you within these walls, Zalaya, I can see that it is hurting you," he said seriously. "It is my hope that you will choose to take an escort, but it will not be forced upon you. Mayhap, you would like to go for a ride with me some afternoon."

Zalaya slowly smiled, "If a King can tear himself away from his kingly business, mayhap I would."

Godwin smiled and offered his arm, "The cooks know their business. Come; let us go bid our friends and family farewell."

* * *

The hall was filled with soldiers and nobles alike, all telling stories, eating, laughing, dancing, and making merry. Godwin had not planned any speeches; he just wanted to enjoy the company of his friends and kin before they left. He had already packed gifts for those back in Ithilien which he left in his Ada's care; fine necklaces for Lyneya and the twins, bracelets for Aunt Jamie, Lady Skye, Cousin Allasante, and many other ladies who have been separated from their husbands for so long. For his captains however, he planned a private farewell at the stables. As the feast wore on into the evening, Godwin rose and helped serve the deserts to his guests, all special sweetbreads that were traditional in Rhûn at farewell feasts. It was symbolic of well wishing and sorrow over parting if the host served the bread himself. Godwin didn't explain the ritual; he just went from table to table, making personal goodbyes to even the least ranked soldiers. Aragorn was impressed by the thought, but confused. He turned to Wilhelm with confusion clear on his face, and Wilhelm immediately explained.

"He pays you all a high compliment to serve you thus. It is a traditional Easterling farewell to serve the Gourthé bread to guests in this manner. It means good journey, safety and blessings while we are parted, and swift return. It is rare for anyone of his station to do this; it is common among the peasantry though. I believe he sets a good precedent with his sincere humility in his own hall. The maids are most distressed by it though…" he said and chuckled at the last as he noticed the servers with their big eyes.

Aragorn smiled when Godwin finally reached the head table. He had started with the lowest ranked men first, and no one was insulted. Godwin stood across the table from Aragorn and held out the platter of bread.

"Please accept this Gourthé bread, a small gift from my heart. Its flavor is sweet like our friendship, nuts and raisins for safety and blessings, may its nourishment sustain you on your journey until we meet again," Godwin said as he served those at that table.

Aragorn took a loaf, and his eyes were misty, "Good Nephew, I will miss you, and if you are in the business of granting boons at a time such as this, then grant me this. Come to Minas Tirith when you can and visit your Uncle and ally."

Godwin smiled, "Granted, though I cannot guess at when that will be. I will not fail to visit."

While Godwin finished the farewells, Zalaya took a small basket of the farewell bread and went to Lady Nyére. Her speech was less formal, but it came from the heart. "Nyére, you have become a trusted friend that I am loathe to be parted from. The bread has meaning here, but I can only guess at how. I know only that it means I do not like seeing you go, but wish you well. Make your husband bring you back for a visit."

Nyére laughed, "I will, for your wedding feast if not before, I promise."

Zalaya returned to her seat and watched the rest of the feasting with a practiced smile on her face. Long goodbyes were painful, and most of these people couldn't care less about her presence, but she stayed for Godwin. Her eyes glazed over as her thoughts drifted far from the present scene, but a voice startled her back into the present.

"Lady, take care of my son," Alcon said with a smile.

"Your son can take care of himself, but I will keep an eye on him for you," Zalaya said with a smirk.

"I could never have chosen a better wife for my son, and I am pleased to have you in my family," Alcon said seriously.

Zalaya blushed, "I am not in your family yet…"

"Betrothals are taken quite seriously, and families are quite protective of their future kin. To me you are already a daughter, Princess of the North. Take care of yourself. I look forward to returning and seeing you and Godwin happily wed," Alcon said.

Zalaya just blushed, and meekly said, "Thank you." She was most relieved to see the feast breaking up for the night.

As everyone else retreated to their rooms, Godwin escorted Zalaya to the entrance to the wing where her quarters were. For propriety's sake he never entered the wing and made his goodnights in public view. He kissed her hand and looked at her longingly. "Zalaya, after they leave on the morrow, will you accompany me on a ride?"

"Of course," she said, blushing. The formality of his request was odd, considering how long they have known each other. She missed the bluntness of their first meeting. Courtly manners were still so foreign to her.

"I look forward to it," he said and started to turn away but then paused, "Wear something… comfortable."

A sly smile played on her lips, "No sidesaddle?"

Godwin grinned, "Not for you, my love, only riding clothes and a hunter's saddle for you."

Zalaya leapt at him catching his neck in a tight hug and kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and hungrily deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that they were in the hallway. After several moments he grudgingly pulled away from her lips and huskily whispered, "I can't believe I am making myself wait a whole year."

Zalaya blushed crimson as a flutter filled her stomach, "I did not tell you to."

Godwin saw the innocent flush of her cheeks and the shy glint in her eyes, "Some promises, though painful, are worth keeping. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my Ranger," she said and then turned and headed to her room.

Godwin felt a lump in his throat. It used to annoy him that she only used that title with him, but now it only filled him with desire for her. The affection she placed on that title made him ache to hold her. He watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. As he slowly walked to his room, he saw Brock bow and kiss Leyna's hand outside her door. He smiled at their happiness. Farther down he saw other couples making their goodnights, and he sighed. Tomorrow he would start wooing Zalaya properly. He had a year to gain her trust and deepen their friendship, and to prepare them both to be wed. As Polodrin always says, _the pursuit is half the fun_.

* * *

It was before dawn when Godwin went to the stables to see off his father and uncles. The majority of the army was waiting outside the city, but Godwin found his Ada waiting for him. He brought a small bundle with him and withdrew a package from it to give his beloved Ada.

"Something to remember me by," Godwin said, almost embarrassed about the gift.

Alcon opened it and found a small tapestry elaborately embroidered with Godwin's newly created device. It moved him deeply when he saw it. "Thank you, son," Alcon said and hugged him.

For Aragorn, Thelyn, Cilmo, Polodrin and Legolas, Godwin had chosen fine daggers encrusted with polished shells from the Sea of Rhûn and blue stones from the hills that surrounded the harbor. To Alasseo and Varno he gave bows and quivers, for they were very close to his heart. There were hugs all around and then the captains left. Godwin sighed and watched from the wall until the army was out of sight; then he returned to the stable and saddled two horses. He let them up to the courtyard where he found Zalaya waiting. She gave him a warm smile, but didn't speak for she knew there was nothing of help to say. She just mounted up beside him and together they rode out of the gates into the wood. For Godwin, her company was the best comfort for so difficult a parting.

* * *

Failon paced the floor of Legolas' sitting room with worry clear in his eyes. Liré and Ára sat together on a chair looking sick and Veon just stood in a corner with his arms crossed, looking bored. He'd just returned from training with the Rohirrim under King Éomer's care, and he was not expecting to find everyone gone to war.

"When, Uncle Failon? This waiting is killing me…" Veon said as he rolled his eyes.

Just then Lyneya emerged and went to the linen closet for some towels and then disappeared into the bedroom again. Failon went pale and then glared at his nephew. "Patience, this is not the sort of thing that can be rushed."

A while longer passed, and Jamie emerged looking quite tired, "It is a difficult labor and Eruanna said it may be tomorrow before the child comes. Skye is so… petite. I wish Legolas was here."

Failon furrowed his brow, "Is there anything I can do?"

Jamie shook her head, "Not unless you can retrieve her husband from the war."

"Take care of her, all will be well," Failon said as he headed for the door. He glanced back at Veon, "How fast can you ride?"

Veon stood tall and smiled, "Faster than you."

"Come on then," Failon said, sparing only a quick glance at the boy's mother for the nod of approval.

Veon gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door. Jamie's smile faded quickly, and she prayed for two miracles; first that Skye and the baby would be alright, and second, that Legolas would be home in time to share the moment with her.

* * *

Kiirar was brooding, all the Avari rangers could see it, and they were relentless in their teasing. Only Cilmo refrained from comment about Kiirar's mood. Everyone else in the company of allies was only getting more and more light spirited as they came ever closer to Ithilien. Most were thinking of their families and how they missed them. Only Polodrin had brought his wife with him, everyone else had tried not to be jealous of him. To his credit, he was mindful of everyone else's feelings and remained discreetly quiet about it. Legolas was the only one who seemed worried about his return and the brothers couldn't help noticing.

"What is amiss, Legolas?" Alcon asked with concern.

"Yes, are you not thrilled to be nearing the wood and your lady wife?" Thelyn pressed.

"I cannot wait to see her, but for days now I have had a sense of dread, as though something was wrong at home. I feel that I cannot reach home soon enough and I feel ill nearly to the point of pain," Legolas said with such conviction it worried them deeply.

Aragorn was in earshot and rode closer, "What kind of dread?" He had learned long ago to listen to an elf's instincts.

"I do not know, but…" Legolas paused, and his face twisted in pain. "Skye…….." he whispered her name and his face went white.

Aragorn's brow furrowed and he immediately started giving orders, "Polodrin, lead the army home at your pace, we four will ride ahead with all speed."

Cilmo and his rangers joined them and it was obvious they would not be told to stay behind. "You have an escort, whether you desire it or not," Cilmo said. "If there is trouble in the wood, or with the Prince's lady, we want to be there."

Legolas looked at him with gratitude, but it was obvious he was still in pain.

"Can you ride?" Aragorn asked, as delicately as he could.

Legolas glared at him, "You just keep up." And with that, Legolas kicked his horse in the ribs and urged him on at a full gallop.

Polodrin watched them leave and his heart hit his stomach as he turned to his wife. "What would affect him so?"

Nyére knew the bond of an elf to their mate could be so strong they shared pain, even over great distances. She was very worried. "Only one thing I can fathom. Skye is hurt. It is her pain he feels."

Polodrin gulped hard and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Allassante arrived at Legolas' home with her son and houseguests before the sun had risen. They had brought food for those that tended Lady Greenleaf, and she planned to relieve whoever had been at watch with her that night. The house was quiet and it was Lyneya who greeted them on the porch.

"How goes the labor?" Ally asked with worry clear on her face.

"Eruanna has not said so, but she fears the worst. Skye is weakening, and I'm afraid. It is a stubborn child she carries, refusing to be born at the appointed time," Lyneya said.

"Why not just take the child?" Luna asked bluntly.

Ally and Lyneya both looked at her in shock and then annoyance, but Luna spoke again before they could speak against it.

"In the plains if a birth goes ill, the healer will take the child and then sew the mother back up. It has saved many lives, if done right, there is little harm," Luna insisted. "Froderick lives because of this, I was there, I saw it."

"And your mother?" Ally asked.

"Bore a small scar, and lived until the warlords took her from us," Luna said firmly. "I do not mean to insult your healer, but she is an elf, accustomed to treating the ills of elves. The Lady is no elf, and the birth goes poorly. Send for a midwife from the city. Do not let her and the child die."

Lyneya paled, "Luna speaks true of the plains midwives. I have heard of this before, but I do not know where to cut. To do it wrong would only speed their deaths, not save them."

Allasante had heard enough, "Where is Failon?"

"He left, I think to get Legolas," Lyneya said. "What should we do?"

"You rest; I will help Eruanna for now. We will discuss the options with Lady Skye before any decision is made," Ally said as she entered the house. Luna meant well, but it was too soon to speak of death over childbirth. It had only been twelve hours of hard labor. There was still time for everything to work out.

* * *

Legolas was barely upright in his saddle, and his horse was sweating, but kept the pace they had set. He was just concentrating on getting home; no other thought was in his mind. If he had no escort he would have been an easy target for he was just following them. Only Aragorn's shout brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Failon! Failon, what news of Ithilien?" Aragorn shouted to the riders that were rapidly approaching.

The riders met and halted, and Failon answered, but was looking at Legolas as he spoke, "Lady Skye is in labor, nearly the twelfth hour now. It does not go well, and she needs you, Legolas. Blessed be the stars that led you to us, come, hurry now."

Legolas cringed and his eyes closed, "I did not even know she was with child when I left."

Failon looked at him with deep sympathy, "She did not know then, but the timing is about right. She hoped you would return in time to meet your child together. It is my hope that with you there, all will be well."

Aragorn felt ill. Skye was just a wisp of a girl. Losing her would be the ruin of Legolas' heart. He spurred on his horse and the company followed, putting shame to their former pace. As the sun was rising, the trees of Ithilien's wood were in sight. They filed through the trees at suicidal pace, sparing no thought for the danger. They didn't halt until they reached Legolas' house.

* * *

Eruanna decided enough was enough. "Skye, this child must be born now. You have rested a little, and time has come for you to work. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push hard, as though your child's life depended on it."

Skye was exhausted and pale, but she nodded lightly, "Yes, I can do that."

Eruanna offered her a smile, but her eyes were still full of worry, "Good, now…. Push!"

Skye screamed and then held her breath as she bore down, desperate to have this nightmare over with. How could Legolas leave her at such a time? Her anger quickly fled when she remembered that he didn't know, nor did she for nearly a month after he was gone. She showed very little for the first four months and even now, she was small compared to most at nine months. Eruanna broke into her thoughts…

"Good, good, Skye! I can see the head, one more good push and we may have it," Eruanna said with more relief than she'd ever felt during a birth.

Skye was panting when the door to her room burst open. "Skye!" Legolas exclaimed as he dove for the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…."

Eruanna stood tall with her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Save it! And back up, now is no time for reunions!"

Legolas was taken back by the urgency of the command and backed up a little as he looked over his wife with panic.

Skye smiled weakly, "How was the war?"

Eruanna stifled her laugh, "All right, my lady… push!"

Skye held Legolas' hand as she once again used all her strength. Legolas' eyes doubled in size when he realized how tight her grip was, her hand was a vice, and it hurt. When Skye cried out in pain, tears fell down his eyes as he realized the pain he'd been feeling all night was hers. A sudden gasp and sigh and Skye went still and limp.

Then Eruanna stood up with a child in her hands and an enormous smile, "A girl!"

Legolas dropped to his knees beside his wife, "Skye? Skye?" His voice was full of panic, but Allasante put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"She merely passed out, Legolas. Do not worry. It has been many hours of labor for her. She needs rest," Ally said and glanced at Eruanna who gave her a smile and nod. "Receive your daughter, Prince of the wood."

Legolas slowly stood and Eruanna placed the baby in his arms.

"Why does she not cry?" he asked as he stared at her in wonder.

"Her breathing is fine, I would say she is as exhausted as her mother," the healer said. "Welcome home."

Legolas was beaming, "You shall be called Ataralasse, for you are your _father's joy_." He went to the door and greeted those waiting. His eyes skimmed over a roomful of close friends and family and his eyes were full of tears. "My daughter, Ataralasse. Her mother is going to be just fine."

The sighs of relief in the room nearly blew him back, and quickly the congratulations were being spoken. With only a few moment of well wishing, Legolas retreated back into his room and kicked out the midwives. Jamie emerged and was grabbed into a bear hug by her husband Thelyn. Across the room, Alcon still had not released Lyneya from a similar hug. When Cilmo saw Ally he just slowly smiled with eyes full of mischief.

"Let us leave this house of joy in peace. I miss the comfort of my house," Cilmo said. "Where are the rest of our charges?" he asked as he found Froderick and ushered him to the door. When he stepped out the door, his question was answered when he found Kiirar sitting on the porch with Luna.

"My lady, will you now look upon me as your friend?" Kiirar asked Luna with eyes so hopeful it made Cilmo's heart ache for him.

The answering blush on Luna's face made Cilmo smile as he waited for this meeting to be concluded before interrupting.

"I look upon all in this wood as friends now, Lord Ranger," she answered shyly.

Kiirar smiled, "Is your heart still free, my lady?"

Luna looked at him seriously, "No, my heart is taken. An elf ranger stole it from me though I spurned him." Then her lips turned up in a playful smile, "But now that he has returned, perhaps he will return it."

It took a moment for Kiirar to realize she was teasing him, and her eyes were bright with laughter and affection as she looked at him. "Mayhap, he will give you his heart in its place." Then he leaned closer to her, with every intention of kissing her, but was brought up short.

"Luna, it is time to go home," Cilmo said, pleased that he effectively halted that kiss.

Kiirar blushed and stood up, "Captain, I ……..uh, how is…. Lady… and baby…. Legolas…. Uh…"

"It's a girl, everyone is fine, and if you want to court this lady, I expect you to behave," he said firmly and then smiled at Luna, "Godwin sends his regards, Luna, and if you like this elf, he approves."

Luna blushed darkly but said nothing.

Kiirar just gave her a bow and then kissed her hand.

Cilmo walked between them and took Luna's hand from him, "Another time, Kiirar. Go home."

With everyone leaving the house, Aragorn happened to catch sight of the conversation on the porch through the window and smiled. That explained the brooding. He sighed and turned to Failon, "My horse will not even bear me to the docks after that ride."

"Stay with us tonight, and I will tend your weary horse. You can go home tomorrow," Failon said.

Aragorn smiled, "Yes, your house will be quieter than everyone else's tonight."

Failon chuckled, "Uncle…. What a thing to say!"

They both laughed as they led their tired horses down the path. It felt so good to be home.


	38. Weddings

**Weddings**

The Allies lingered a few days in Ithilien welcomed warmly by the elves. There was much celebration in the wood in welcome of little Ataralasse, Legolas and Skye's daughter. But Aragorn made a private farewell to his friend early the next morning before heading down to the docks.

"It pleases me to see you so happy, my friend. How is your wife recovering? The healer said it was a very difficult delivery," Aragorn asked.

"She is weary, but she's going to be fine after a little rest. I don't expect to see her dancing for at least a week, but when she looks at our daughter, her eyes dance brightly. I never thought it was possible for her to become more beautiful…" Legolas said wistfully.

Aragorn chuckled, "Yes, I know what you mean, and I would stay and celebrate with you, but my heart aches to see my own beauty. I will visit you soon, with the rest of the family. They will be anxious to greet Ataralasse."

Legolas smiled as he sighed, "Go home, my friend, I will look forward to your visit."

Aragorn gave his friend a hug, mounted up and rode down the path. After everything he'd seen through Godwin's campaign to regain Rhûn, he was feeling a little down. The adventure was over, and though he was happy to have peace, court life seemed like a dull substitute for the glory of a just battle. But then he thought of Arwen, and a sappy grin crossed his face. There were other kinds of excitement he could think of to relieve the monotony. He hoped the wind was in his favor today. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

The reception in Minas Tirith was grand with people lining the streets to welcome their victorious heroes home. A future of peace between all men brought a renewed excitement to the land. Eldarion met his father at the gates and rode up to the keep with him. It seemed to be an impromptu parade, and they chatted lightly as they waved to the crowd. 

"You're looking well, father," Eldarion said.

"I'm feeling well," Aragorn replied. "Where is your mother?"

"She is awaiting you most anxiously with your grandchildren in the hall. How is your nephew?"

"The crown fits better than I had hoped, and my expectations were quite high," then Aragorn turned and smiled at his son. "I believe you will easily match him when your hour comes."

Eldarion shrugged at the praise and returned his attention to the crowd before he finally acknowledged the comment, "No rush."

Soon they reached the courtyard and after passing the white tree, Aragorn leapt from his horse and took the stairs three at a time. At the top, he was greeted by the fairest doorkeeper he'd ever seen. Arwen stepped aside for him to enter, but he just pulled her into his arms.

"No more campaigns will take me from you," he said softly in her ear, "We have earned this time of peace many times over. From this moment on, only family visits will lure me from my home, and then only if you accompany me."

Arwen smiled, "I missed you too."

Eldarion filed past his parents and joined his family in the hall, "Grandfather will see us all later," he said loud enough for his father to hear, "He needs to spend some time with grandmother right now." And with that, he gathered his wife and children and made a hasty exit. The King was home, and all was right with the realm again. He really was in no hurry to wear a crown. It fit too well upon his father's brow.

* * *

Full moon, traditional day of celebration for Easterlings, and moonrise was a special hour. Feasting and merriment in Hergrovine was especially grand this night of the Soldier's Feast. The gathering was far too large for the palace hall; instead, the square had been set up to accommodate the crowd. It was fitting that they rejoice under the light of the moon on such an occasion. The food had been served, and as the moon neared its zenith, the moment had come for weddings. Godwin had rehearsed his part in the ceremony in his study for days, but Wilhelm assured him that his part was really quite simple. Godwin stood and conversations quieted. 

"I believe we have a few soldiers wishing to be wed this night…" he said casually, though he wore a big smile. Those gathered cheered and he waited for them to quiet again. "The land has had its freedom and joy restored by the bravery of its young men. Peace is the business of the future, and rebuilding Rhûn will start in the homes of its people. Will all the soldiers approach with their brides?"

They came from all over the square, all dressed in their finest with beautiful young ladies on their arms. Godwin was pleased to see them all, but most especially with those who had been close to him; Brock and Leyna, Shadow and Daria, Talon and Delyth, Berelad and Anya… the first servant he had met in the palace. It had taken a while for Berelad to win her heart, but they seemed wrapped in bliss this night. There were many others gathered, and because of this, it was to be a group wedding, in the interest of time.

"The moon is high; the hour is nigh, Love shines brighter than the pale moonlight. By standing here, each man is pledging his life to his lady, each lady, by standing with him, receives his pledge and returns one of her own. All of Hergrovine is here to witness this joyous occasion. With a kiss, you are all wed!" Godwin smiled with the last, and each soldier kissed his bride. The resounding cheers were almost deafening. Godwin had to wait several minutes before he could speak again.

"Oh, and by the by, there are sweets and wine to be served," he paused and glanced at all the starry eyed couples before continuing, "for those who wish to remain…" Zalaya was certain she saw him wink, and she giggled as some thirty young men hoisted their brides into their arms and took off in different directions, heading for their new homes. The crowd once again erupted in cheers and laughter.

"Well, that's alright, more dessert for us…" Godwin said lightly as he raised a glass. "To love!"

Everyone echoed his toast, and he turned to Zalaya and smiled warmly, "To _my_ love," he said softly to her and then drank.

Zalaya blushed as she raised her glass, "Silly Ranger," she whispered, and drank before echoing the toast, "To love."

* * *

Months had passed since the Soldier's Feast. Godwin and Zalaya's courtship had brought them very close. The hurts of war were healing slowly among the people, and Rhûn's outlook was more than bright with their new King in charge. Hergrovine rapidly became a grand bustle of activity. Without the dark trade of slavery to draw people to the markets many old traditional trades resurfaced. The skilled tanners once again turned out fine leather goods and furs. Weavers returned to their looms, bakers, cobblers, carpenters and tailors all created a new draw to the city. Ships traveling the Rhûn Sea brought trade goods and fine wares instead of slaves. Godwin was pleased with the transformation even as he repaired the damage to the walls. Throughout the city, he saw to it that everyone's homes and stores were repaired. In place of the auction house and block he oversaw the creation of a public garden. The city park was named Liberty Garden, and all were welcome to enjoy it. 

Outside the city was another matter altogether. Many villages and farms had suffered during the long years of war. Godwin could not remain in the capital to court his betrothed to the negligence of his station. He needed to make a formal tour of his lands to see what could be done to restore it. He made preparations for the journey, and none of them included provision for his betrothed. He would be gone very nearly until the appointed time of their wedding feast. He didn't wish her to be troubled by affairs of state at such a time. He simply hadn't figured out how to tell her yet.

But Zalaya didn't need to be told she was not invited, she already knew. She had her own concerns about a homeland she had considered lost to her from the day she met Godwin. Even as they grew closer, and spoke of details concerning an approaching wedding feast, her thoughts were on Forodwaith. The chief was dead and she realized, as isolated as the Lossoth people were, they probably didn't even know. Despite his faults,Tragarz had been her guardian, her people's leader. Upon reflection, she felt a tinge of guilt at turning her back on people she loved. If Godwin was going to be busy with his people on this journey, perhaps she should take this time to make things right. It was time she returned to the north, but how was she going to tell him? Would he think she was leaving him?

As the day of his departure approached, she finally got up the courage to broach the subject at dinner.

"How long will this tour take you from me?" she asked.

"At the least, two months, possibly three," Godwin said.

"Then I will take a journey of my own," Zalaya informed him.

Godwin cringed inwardly as he turned to face her. He already knew there was no talking her out of leaving. "I had hoped to leave you here in my stead."

"I am not your wife yet which leaves me no authority here. I would be little more than a prisoner in this palace. I will return when you do," she said. "I am not ready to sit idle buried in stone."

"This is hardly the refuge, Zalaya," Godwin said, a little insulted by the obvious comparison.

"You could take me with you then," she offered.

"Not this time, not until we are married. It would be too difficult to maintain our honorable courtship under such conditions."

Zalaya frowned, "I see."

"Where are you going?" Godwin asked, but he already suspected she was going to see Skrug.

"Skrug will come and retrieve me; I need to return to Forodwaith. Without Tragarz, I fear it has been left in turmoil. I want to be sure that my homeland will be alright," she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Godwin had not expected that at all. "Is that a good idea? Will you not be in danger there?"

Zalaya sighed, "You want the best for your people at whatever the cost. I feel the same about mine. The council will not even know of Tragarz' death, and whatever orders he left behind, I must nullify. He was not in his right mind. They will not elect a new Chief until they know he is gone."

"Are you not in line to rule? Will they ask you to stay?" Godwin pressed, unnerved by the thought.

"No, Morzethu never rule. I expect them to urge me to leave quickly," Zalaya said sadly. "Old superstitions live on. When they see Skrug… well, who knows? But they deserve to be told the truth. I trust the old ones to make whatever decisions are best for the tribe."

Godwin sighed, "You amaze me, Zalaya, and wound me. This is the first I have heard of this, but despite your failure to confide in me, I respect your wishes. Return and heal the rift between you and your people. I will do the same here. When we return, perhaps you will find the time to spend with me."

Zalaya blushed, "I am sorry I have not spoken of this. The decision was made hastily. My conscience demands this journey."

"I sometimes forget that you hold responsibilities in your own land, and it was I that took you from them," he said with a smile. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Skrug answers my call," Zalaya said, "tonight, or tomorrow night."

Godwin nodded, and they finished their meal quietly. Neither wanted to say goodbye, or think about their parting. Unsettled affairs weighed heavily upon both of them, and ignoring their obligations was not possible. When Godwin walked her to the entrance to the east wing, he hung his head and sighed.

"You weren't going to plan a farewell, were you? You will just be gone one morning when I rise," he said, not needing her to confirm it. "Take care of yourself, my fair northern princess, and return to me soon. Don't make me come after you."

Zalaya saw the slight smile at his warning words but didn't doubt that he would if she failed to return on time. "Do not worry over me, Ranger. Do you think I would miss my own wedding?"

Godwin gazed into her beautiful eyes, "Not if you had a choice," he whispered. He couldn't help it; he was going to worry about her until she was safely in his arms again.

"As long as I have the ring, nothing can harm me," she reassured him. "Skrug would not let me miss the wedding, he is anxious to see me start my own brood."

Godwin laughed and kissed her hand, "So am I, Zalaya, so am I."

* * *

In Ithilien a small gathering of Rangers were dressed in their finest. One of their own was taking a bride, and it was everything Shaalth could do to keep from laughing at his nerves. Kiirar was pacing, waiting for Cilmo to escort his bride down the stairs. 

"_I see Kiirar has finally bowed to fashion,"_ Shaalth finally said to Tinechor.

Kiirar gave him a warning glance, but his expression lightened when he saw the affectionate mirth on his face. He could not refute his own words thrown back at him_. "Some fashions are good,"_ he paused and glanced back up to the tree house railing, "_What is taking so long?"_

Anwaner shrugged, "_It's not like a traditional wedding, so I have no idea. If we were back in our eastern wood, all you would have had to do is steal her away…"_

Kiirar just bit his lip to stifle the laugh. That was the reason they were still waiting. Cilmo had no intention of giving Luna to him. He expected Kiirar to come up and demand her, or sneak in and take her. He blushed and shook his head, "_I believe I will honor our customs today."_ He strolled over to his horse and took a rope from his saddlebag. With exceptional skill he tossed a line up over a branch and secured it to his saddle. "_Shaalth, will you hold the reins a moment?"_

Shaalth nodded, and held the horse steady as Kiirar ascended the rope and leapt onto the high balcony. The Rangers waited and in only moments, they heard Luna giggling from above.

* * *

Luna saw the rope fly up and over the branch and just bit her lip, glancing back at the archway leading into the house. Was this why Cilmo had told her to wait out here? She stared at the rope as it was pulled taut, and then Kiirar's face appeared just beyond the railing and Luna couldn't help giggling. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I am kidnapping my bride," Kiirar informed her formally, despite the grin on his face. "Come along quietly now."

Luna's hand covered her mouth in surprise; it seemed almost scandalous, "Won't Cilmo be angry with you?"

Kiirar could see past her into the house, and Cilmo was standing there with Froderick, smiling. "Somehow, I think he will find it in his heart to forgive us." And with that, he grabbed her, lifting her over the railing onto his shoulder and skillfully descended. Her light gasp of surprise was the only hint of protest she gave.

* * *

Kiirar was sliding down the rope with his bride slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Tinechor held the rope steady, and was prepared to offer assistance, but Kiirar didn't need it. 

"_Kiirar, you Avari villain!"_ Ally shouted from above. She apparently wasn't aware of Avari customs…

Kiirar untied the rope from the saddle, lifted Luna onto his horse and leapt up behind her. "_Thank you for coming to the wedding… Tell Cilmo thank you, after you detain him a little while." _And with that, he gave his horse a kick and tore off into the wood at a gallop.

Tinechor sighed, "_She was the happiest looking kidnap victim I've ever seen."_

Shaalth chuckled, "_You always did get sentimental at weddings."_

Allassante stormed down the stairs, her eyes shooting daggers at the Rangers gathered around her tree. "_Do you have any idea how much food I made for her wedding feast?"_

Anwaner sighed, trying desperately to call up an expression of remorse, "_Well, we're still here, and we're all hungry…"_

Cilmo leaned over the railing from above and gave his Rangers a wink_. "Ally, give over… Avari weddings aren't like ours was. Invite them in; I'll pretend to be angry tomorrow when we pay them the customary family visit… late tomorrow."_

Allassante put her hands on her hips and tried desperately to maintain her bluster, but was already failing. "_You heard your captain, go upstairs and eat." _She had embraced these eastern elves long ago, but occasionally their customs caught her off guard. She was never able to stay angry for very long, but sometimes she tried.

Cilmo came down to meet her on the stairs and offered her his arm.

"_I blame you for this,"_ she said firmly.

"_I did not climb up and take her away,"_ he said.

"_No, you just told her to go wait on the balcony and then hovered in my kitchen for an hour,"_ she said with a frown.

Cilmo smiled, "_They won't go hungry. I sent over a nice basket a little while ago."_

Ally sighed, "_You could have warned me."_

Cilmo chuckled, "_Where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

Zalaya looked over her things, neatly laid out on her bed. She had sent away her maids, not wishing to explain her actions to them. She took off her gown and hung in neatly in her wardrobe, then she hung up her shift and stowed her slippers. All the symbols of femininity her ranger had grown to appreciate in her were little more than fabric. She turned back to the bed and started dressing in Forodwaith leather, the clothing of a huntress, the symbol of the wild within her. She released her hair form the elaborate decorative binding her maid skillfully created for her each morning. It was always meant to hang free to be caressed by the wind. Her weapons too were here and she put them on, and gathered her furs and a small bag and slipped out of her room and down the hall. Her soft leather boots made no sound in the hall, but a voice halted her before she could take the stairs to the tower. 

"What are you doing?" Grayson demanded when he saw her. He'd come to see Godwin and never expected to see her dressed like this again.

"Godwin knows of this, there is no deception here," she answered quietly.

Grayson sighed as he looked at the tower stairs. "Just going for a dragon ride, my lady?"

Zalaya frowned, but remained polite, "Ask your King when you see him, and tell him I will be home before he is. Good journey, captain."

Grayson watched in horror as she disappeared into the darkness of the stairwell. There was only one thing that could come of her going anywhere dressed like that, _trouble._ He turned and stalked down the hall in search of Godwin. Peace was too precious; he wanted to know what was going on in this palace. He reached the study, and found Godwin pouring over maps… of Arnor.

"Where is she going?" Grayson asked.

"Home to her people," Godwin said flatly.

Grayson sat down and stared at the map Godwin was studying, "And you allowed it?"

"I have no authority to stop her, and no heart to ask her to ignore her responsibilities there. Leave it alone, Grayson," Godwin warned.

"She said she'd be home before you, but I have to wonder if she was referring to here… or Forodwaith."

Godwin glared at his old teacher but had no retort for such an accusation. All he could manage to say was, "I love and trust her. She will return to me."

Grayson nodded, "I'm sure you're right. Forgive me."

Godwin didn't answer; he just looked at the northern edge of the Arnor map. Little of Forodwaith had even been recorded in maps so he had nothing tangible to look at. He knew she was already gone, and it was breaking his heart. He abruptly rolled up the map and sat back in his chair.

"Is everything ready for our tour?" Godwin asked, making an obvious shift in the subject.

"Yes, all is prepared," Grayson answered formally.

"I want to leave tomorrow," Godwin said.

Grayson stood, "I'll see to it."

Godwin's manner softened slightly and he looked at his friend with slight smile, "Thanks."

Grayson returned his smile, though there was sympathy in his eyes rather than mirth, "You're welcome."

* * *

Up on the tower and imposing figure sat perched on the battlements. A grisly fang filled grin greeted Zalaya as she emerged onto the roof. 

"Are you sure you want me to take you back there?" Skrug asked seriously.

"You ate all the bad people, I expect it to be a little more pleasant than I remember," Zalaya said with a smile.

Skrug chuckled, "As you wish," he said as he bent down for her to climb up. "It's good to have my friend flying with me again."

"Goldas doesn't mind you leaving, I hope."

"She grumbled a little, but she knows I'll return before the eggs hatch," Skrug said lightly as he took off.

Zalaya smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. So, west then?"

Zalaya sighed, "West."


	39. King's Tour

**King's Tour**

Sabina stood with her mother watching the king and his rangers making final preparations for their departure. Grayson was cinching his saddle but paused to look at his family. It seemed to him that Rowyna's eyes were even brighter and her cheeks rosier since she discovered she was with child, though her figure didn't show yet. He hated leaving her, especially now, but he was Godwin's captain and just as bound to his duty as to his family. He walked over to Rowyna with a smile.

"My ladies, how lovely you look in the morning light," he said. Sabina reached for him and he picked her up and hugged her tight. Rowyna just gave his arm a squeeze and kissed his cheek. She leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Take care of the King… and do take care of yourself," she said seriously.

Grayson just turned and kissed her softly, "I'll be home before you know it." He gave Sabina to her and then bowed.

Godwin just happened to join them at this tender moment, "My lady, forgive me for taking him away from you so soon, but do not worry, this time we aren't going to war."

Rowyna gave Godwin a nod and a smile, but her expression turned sad the moment the men returned their attention to their horses. They mounted up and joined the rest of the nights already waiting in the saddle. Godwin looked out over the gathering of men he had grown to trust so much. Many of them left young wives behind, but there were none present who had not volunteered. He knew their concerns over hometowns they had not seen in years. He decided to make his speech to his men and the crowd brief.

"Well, wave to your ladies, men. The sooner we depart, the sooner we may all return to them," Godwin said with a smirk, and with that he rode out of the gate. His knights fell into formation behind him and Grayson took up his place at Godwin's side. When the company was well outside the city, Grayson finally spoke.

"I hope that you have a lady to return to," he said quietly.

Godwin sighed heavily, "Me too, my friend, me too."

* * *

Zalaya had forgotten how swiftly she could travel on the wings of a dragon, or how much she enjoyed it. In less than two days she had reached the border of Gondor where the trees of Ithilien's wood filled the horizon. Skrug glanced back at her with a cocked brow.

"Good fishing in those hills," he hinted.

Zalaya laughed, "And you are always hungry. This is as good as any place to stop for lunch," she said with a smile. "Let's not bother the wood, though."

Skrug started his decent, "Hmph! Who has time for elves…?" Skrug landed near the stream in the eastern Ithilien hills. All was quiet and they settled in for a little light fishing. Skrug was roasting a fish for Zalaya when he abruptly stopped and looked around warily.

"What is it," Zalaya asked.

Skrug gave a snort, "Elves approaching." He sounded disappointed and he was. He handed Zalaya her fish and went back to catch some for himself. Elves did not concern him.

Legolas was the first one to step out of the trees closely followed by Alcon and a few of the watch. "I did not believe the watch when they told me our Dragon had returned, yet here you are," Legolas said with a smile. "Welcome."

"I forget how diligent your elves are. Forgive the disturbance to your peaceful home; we were merely resting for lunch. We'll be leaving again soon," Zalaya said.

Legolas and Alcon both noted her huntress attire, "Where are you bound in such a hurry, princess?" Alcon asked with some concern.

Zalaya sighed, "The North calls to me; I have one final obligation there."

Legolas furrowed his brow, "Is all well?"

"I know not, "Zalaya said flatly, "therein is the problem."

Legolas understood instantly, "May your errand bear out good tidings, and may you return soon. I understand you have a wedding feast in but a few short months."

Skrug perked up when he heard mention of Zalaya's wedding. He turned, and his expression was too serious, "She will not miss her mating ritual. It is past time for her and her little King to start their brood."

Zalaya blushed and all the elves laughed, but Alcon recovered from his mirth first. "My lady, how fares my son?"

Zalaya smiled, "He is well, you would be most proud of all he has done. Even now he is making a tour of his lands to see to the needs and repairs of other cities and villages."

Alcon smiled at the news. He was indeed proud, but at the moment, he was concerned about Zalaya. "Does he know…?"

Zalaya raised a hand to stop the question, "He knows. It is my hope to return to Hergrovine before he does so that I may welcome him."

"And if all is not well?" Legolas pressed, "You will be alone, very far from those who would protect you."

Skrug's face reflected instant anger, "It would be the worst kind of error for the Lossoth to threaten Vizzigru ze Drago. I will not leave her alone in their company, I assure you." Skrug slurped down his last fish and turned to Zalaya, "Come, woman, let us get going. I do not want to waste any more time on this errand of yours than is needed." He bent down and she climbed up. Before he took off she gave Alcon a smile.

"I will stop here upon my return to put your worries to rest, _Zuzzahi_. Be well," she said and waved to them all.

Alcon just cocked a brow, "_Zuzzahi?"_

Zalaya never heard the question, for Skrug was already airborne.

Legolas just chuckled, "Your future daughter has a name for you already. It probably means _meddling father-in-law_."

Alcon frowned and headed back to the wood.

Legolas called after him as he raced to catch up, "It was but a jest…"

Alcon didn't find that jest overly amusing.

* * *

Godwin and his men went south first to visit the few settlements that still managed to survive in the barren steppes. The proximity to Mordor made them vulnerable to goblin attack from time to time but they refused to retreat from their lands. Many years before the first appearance of Sauron it had been fertile farmland but now it was parched beyond hope.

After visiting three small villages where they had been warmly received, the company arrived at the settlement of Bloodgate. The only authority in the entire territory was the Sheriff of Bloodgate, Cynfor. Most of his duties centered on defending the locals against the dark creatures that ventured out of Mordor, but he was revered as a local chief.

"Welcome, Sire, to Bloodgate," Cynfor said as the riders halted in the square. "Word came to us of your coming; we are honored by your visit. I am Cynfor, the sheriff."

"Thank you, Cynfor. The town looks well defended," Godwin said, noting the recently repaired fortifications. "What enemies have you seen recently?"

"A goblin band troubles us occasionally, raiding our food stores. They are starving, but we are not doing much better here," Cynfor admitted. Godwin looked lost in thought, but Cynfor had more to say. "I have a solution, sire, if you are interested," he offered.

Grayson cocked a brow, impressed by this sheriff, "To the Goblins?"

Cynfor glanced at his King's captain with a slight frown, "To the hunger," he said seriously.

Godwin immediately perked up, "You have your king's full attention, Sheriff." Hunger was a problem throughout his realm. Years of war had ruined much of the land for farming. Feeding his people was his first priority. The suffering had gone on long enough.

Cynfor apparently was an engineer in his spare time, "We can divert water from the north to cultivate our crops here; I call it irrigation. I have some maps and plans if you would like to see them."

Godwin smiled, "You are a busy man, Cynfor. Show me everything you have."

* * *

After their rest in Ithilien, Skrug turned northward, following the Anduin River. The air was quite chilly so high above the clouds that encircled the peaks of the Misty Mountains and Zalaya pulled her hood up to cover her head. Skrug was in no hurry to turn west, and in truth, there was no need. If they followed the east side of the Misty Mountain ridge, it would lead right into Forodwaith through the pass between the northern most peaks and Mount Gunduband. Skrug knew the way, but Zalaya was unfamiliar with it.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"To your folly in the northern lands," Skrug said. "Why do you still feel responsible to the old ones of the north? Have you not been hurt enough there?"

"Not all of the Lossoth were cruel, most were just quiet people who did what was needed to survive," Zalaya said defensively.

Skrug frowned, "Like murdering defenseless slumbering dragons for food."

Zalaya fell silent as Skrug descended and chose a place to camp. It was some time before she could answer his accusation.

"Go home to Goldas, I will continue alone. It was insensitive of me to ask you to return me there, I am sorry," her voice was soft, but he heard the guilt she felt.

"No blame to you, my friend, who was but a child. I only meant to prove that you may not be safe among them. They sent men to kill you, or have you forgotten?" Skrug said seriously. "How wise is it to walk into their hands alone?"

"I am not defenseless, great one, with or without you to guard me," she said. "But your council is wise, and I will be cautious. I cannot turn my back on my heritage; I must make peace with my past before I bind myself to my future. I cannot live between two worlds any longer."

"You will always belong to two worlds; you are too wild to be completely tamed by your little King. I think that is why he adores you so," Skrug chuckled. "Now, enough debate, I will carry you north and return you to your King."

Skrug was not the sort of beast one argues with, so Zalaya gave him a smile, "Thank you."

Skrug gave a playful snort and made a fire. They passed the night in a cave on a high cliff. The fire could be seen from the valley, but Skrug was an ever watchful guardian. Though he was anxious to be done with this errand, he understood her need to deal with her past. Perhaps his return to the north would do him some good too.

* * *

Godwin and Cynfor spent many hours going over technical plans for an irrigation system to reclaim the parched land for farming again. Farther south was a small mountain range with several rivers flowing into the foothills and into stagnate lakes. The water could be diverted to water crops, and Godwin was suddenly very fond of this Sheriff.

"I need to move eastward and continue my tour, but I intend to return very soon, Cynfor. In the meantime, continue your surveying and make a final plan for the route our trenches should take. We should try to make use of natural terrain whenever possible to save some labor. This land has been much abused, I would like to work with it, not against it," Godwin said.

Grayson smiled at the wisdom of such a comment, and the memory it brought. It seemed to him that he once said the same thing to Godwin during his time in Arnor. _Rangers work with the land, never against it…_ A lesson obviously well learned.

Godwin and his party left Bloodgate and headed east. Kumskaka Fort was their destination, but Godwin hoped to run across some Tent Dwellers along the way. Their mobile settlements never remained in any one place for long, and they were excellent at covering their tracks. They liked their freedom and the security that their separatist lifestyle afforded them. But Godwin wanted to regain their trust, reestablish peace and count them among his friends. It was unclear if they roamed his lands, or skirted the borders, but it was certain they had no allegiances other than to themselves.

It was several days ride to the abandoned fort, but it was scarcely more than a day before Godwin noticed their shadows. They had skills in the art of stealth, Godwin was impressed. For though he knew they were being followed, and closely, he had no idea of their numbers and none of his scouts could find a trace of them. Grayson didn't wait long to voice his concerns.

"If they do not declare themselves to us soon, I suggest we find a defensible position and prepare for the worst," Grayson said with a hint of worry in his voice. "We are too few to defend our King adequately against a host…"

"They are not threatening, they are watching. In their eyes, we are on their lands. Let us make no move to look hostile, and let them declare themselves in their own time," Godwin said lightly.

"These lands are yours," Brock said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"My crown is too new for me to be offended if they know me not," Godwin said firmly. "I prefer friendship over conquest. The blood of my people is too precious to be spilt lightly. Be patient."

They continued on until it was time to make camp. As the campfires brightened the dusky nightfall, five riders slowly approached. They wore drab clothing, light brown and beige colors that mirrored the miles of parched earth around them. Even their horses were nearly lost to their eyes they blended into the rocks so well. Godwin smiled. It was no wonder his men could not find them, they nearly disappeared at only a few hundred paces. When they were within shouting distance, they halted and the leader spoke.

"We have traveled far and our water supply is low. May we enter your camp in peace and share provisions for the benefit of all?" he asked formally.

Godwin's face paled as the words were spoken. He had heard such a greeting before, long ago. He could not remember if they had turned out to be friend or foe, but today, he would have to treat them as friends until they proved otherwise. He had paused for too long, Grayson thought, so he answered for his king in the manner he thought he would return such a greeting.

"Enter and welcome," Grayson answered. "Our provisions are not grand, but we gladly offer that which we have."

The five riders dismounted and led their horses to the edge of camp. The leader stepped forward and surveyed everyone in camp, barely glancing at Grayson. When he saw Godwin, he locked eyes with him. "You!"

Godwin waited, but it was obvious this man knew he was the leader.

The man's expression softened, "You are Ironhand… You do not look like a conqueror."

"My name is Godwin, and I am not truly a conqueror," Godwin answered.

"He is our King," Brock interjected quickly.

Godwin sighed, "Peace, Brock."

The man looked at Godwin with scrutiny, "We are not in the practice of bowing to any ruler from the Harbor, no matter what title he uses. You travel peacefully through our lands; we will not harm you… as long as you keep moving and do no harm."

Godwin cocked a brow at him, "We? Who is 'we'?"

"You are very ignorant for a king," one of the other riders scoffed.

"Silence, Vahn," the leader scolded, "I am Vidahn, leader of the Tent dwellers. We have never surrendered to the warlords, and they have never been able to conquer us. If you try, we will give you a war you will not soon forget."

Godwin slowly smiled, "Vidahn, I have no need for your surrender, nor would I ask it. But as it is, we are neighbors, and I prefer my neighbors were my friends. In the interest of peace between us, I offer my hand first."

Vahn frowned, "It is a trick."

Vidahn suddenly turned to Vahn, "I will be the judge of truth and trickery, brother. You liked Locke as an ally, and we all know how that turned out for our people, don't we?" Vahn scowled but said nothing when his brother turned back to Godwin.

"Your grandfather was not a good neighbor, but your father tried to be. I believe that in your eyes I can see more of your father in you," Vidahn said as he took Godwin's offered hand. "You know the lands we roam belonged to Rhûn long ago."

Godwin smiled at his honesty, "Indeed, I believe you are right."

Vidahn cleared his throat, "Where do you believe your borders are today?"

Godwin furrowed his brow thoughtfully, "Well… where have you drawn yours?"

Vidahn slowly smiled, "Tent dwellers care little for borders, only for a place to raise our tents where peace and food can be found."

"The borders have always been viewed as the Nuduin River, assuming that only the Elves had a right to their own lands. You have roamed here in peace for many years. I am inclined to negotiate a fair border, if that is your wish. But consider also that though I am a King, I do not feel the need to govern every tribe and settlement."

Vidahn looked at him curiously, "If I were to consider that, I would want to know more about you. Not many men in power are trustworthy. If I choose a border, you may later choose to reclaim it, and if I choose allegiance, you may abuse it. Without taking offense, can you see my dilemma? I have many families in my care that I cannot bring myself to betray to another cruel overlord."

Godwin smiled, "Glad I am to hear you say that, for I renounced the title Overlord for just such a reason. If you choose either, you will reap peace for your trust in me. If a border makes you feel secure then draw it, but if you choose to remain in my realm, know that no decisions concerning you will ever be made without your knowledge or consent."

"Indeed?" Vahn sneered.

Godwin ignored Vahn and continued, "So, that being said, do you think your people would benefit from water being brought into the plains to water crops?"

Vidahn paused, "Food here is very precious, and water even more precious. From where would this water come?"

Godwin smiled, "The south, we are working on plans to divert water from the lakes in the mountains."

Vidahn shook his head, "That water has been dammed up for at least an age. It was Sauron's doing, his way of controlling the people here."

"Dammed up? I have never heard of this," Richter said quickly.

"Where are you from?" Vahn asked.

"The southwest…"

"It matters little," Godwin said. "If it was dammed up, then there is a natural course for the water into the valley. Can you show me where the dams were built? If we can destroy them, it should return the water to its natural course."

"And flood the valley!" Vahn barked.

"Indeed," Godwin said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "You would have to move your tents to higher ground for a while."

Vidahn smirked, "At this moment, I believe my thoughts are leaning toward allegiance… sire."

Godwin smiled, "That is good to hear. Why don't you come and eat with us, and tell us about your people. I must say I have always wondered about the tent dwellers. It sounded like a very fanciful life, going wherever you want, whenever you want."

Vidahn chuckled, "It really had more to do with feeding the herds more than anything else. We are cattlemen."

"Perhaps you would be interested in trading goods with some of our other villages," Godwin said brightly. "I am fond of fish, but one tires of it after a while. Some beef would be a welcome sight in Hergrovine."

Grayson chuckled. Godwin was a natural diplomat. In a matter of a few minutes he had won over the leader of the Tent Dwellers. At this rate, they would finish their tour in record time. Grayson couldn't wait to return to Rowyna.

Later that night, after everyone had settled by the fires for sleep, Godwin stared at the stars and sighed heavily. Somewhere far to the west was his heart, his Zalaya. He hoped she was safe and he hoped she would be returning soon. He hoped that one day, when she speaks of home, she will mean Hergrovine.


	40. Tournament of Chiefs

**Tournament of Chiefs**

Only two day's journey from the pass at Mt. Gunduband brought Skrug and Zalaya within sight of the Ice Bay. Forochel was speckled with floating islands of sparkling blue ice mountains in a sea of gold and red under the setting sun. All was calm and clear. Only the plumes of smoke rising from the lodge fires of the main Lossoth Village of Zugzeuii marred the view of a perfect northern evening. The land before them was blanketed in a thick layer of fresh snow and Skrug landed in the open a comfortable distance from the village. There was a silence in the air so strong that it felt like a presence and Skrug was uneasy.

"Are you certain about your errand, woman?" he asked pointedly.

Zalaya stared at the village as if it was a ghost, or a memory of a nightmare not long past. Her sense of obligation was wavering, but it was too late to turn back now, "It matters little now if I am certain or not," she said soberly as the full reality of this moment finally bore down on her. "The hunters are coming." She slid off her perch on his back and landed with a familiar crunch on the snow.

The hunters' sleds raced toward them with the sound of barking sled dogs growing from a faint echo to a deafening chorus as they drew near. Zalaya couldn't make out any faces with their hoods up. All she could do was brace herself for this awkward… and possibly violent homecoming. She watched as the three sleds circled into an attack position until the leader stopped suddenly and called for them to halt.

"_Hold! Hold! Stay your weapons,"_ came the familiar voice. Calmly he anchored his sled, stepped down and drew back his hood. He stared at Zalaya in shock, "_Morzethu?"_

Zalaya knew him instantly and addressed him by name, "_Truzeg,"_ she gave him a respectful nod.

Truzeg furrowed his brow, "_Many tides have passed since Tragarz went in search of you."_ He looked at Skrug warily, "_Where is our Chief and his men?"_

Zalaya's expression was flat, "_They are all dead. I have returned to bring the elders this news so that a new Chief may be chosen." _The total lack of emotion in her voice was not lost on Truzeg.

"_How did they die?"_ he demanded angrily.

Skrug interrupted, rather annoyed at being ignored, "_I killed them, for they were deserving of death."_

Zalaya closed her eyes and cringed. This wasn't the way she saw this homecoming unfolding. It was going all wrong and her head was starting to ache from the strain of so unpleasant a confrontation. She forced her eyes open and met Truzeg's glare.

"_Did you order this beast to murder your own people?"_ Truzeg accused.

Skrug frowned, "_Did your people ask to murder and eat all my kin?"_

Truzeg understood immediately the peril he could now be in. He was a hunter and would face death without fear. He met the dragon's angry gaze and stood tall and proud. "Then you have returned to the north to destroy the rest of us as well…"

Skrug's expression softened, "_Vizzigru ze Drago has made peace between the dragons and Forodwaith. My wrath is quenched."_

Truzeg bowed to Skrug formally, "_Your forgiveness is most gracious, old one."_ As he straightened he stared almost too intently at Zalaya. Something in his eyes made her uncomfortable. "_Welcome home, Morzethu. We will take you to the Council Lodge."_

Zalaya nodded and then turned to Skrug, "Wait for me outside the village, I will join you soon."

Skrug noticed that she spoke to him in the westron tongue. She did not entirely trust her own people, it was obvious. "Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

Zalaya glanced at the waiting hunters and then nodded, "You will frighten the others in the town. They will not risk your anger by harming me. I will be fine." She was given a seat on the sled and the hunters sped away.

Skrug gave an angry snort. Lossoth were annoyingly unpredictable. He would honor her wish to stay outside the village, but he intended to stay very close.

* * *

Godwin's tour continued northward bringing him near to the rocky mountain lands he'd given to the dragons. That was Skrug's domain, and he would not enter except by invitation. He stared at the distant peaks lost in thought. 

"I'm sure you would be welcomed there," Grayson said.

Godwin turned back to the trail and shook his head, "Their king has flown away to the distant northwest. If they welcomed me, it would be as dinner. Only Skrug would greet me as a friend."

Grayson was silent for a long time. He knew Godwin's thoughts had already moved on from dragons. "She is fine, you needn't worry."

"Master Grayson, save your council for your men. Your king is beyond consoling," Godwin said quietly and then gave his horse a kick and rode ahead.

Several knights looked to Grayson, expecting an order to follow and protect their king but Grayson shook his head. They followed at a distance all the way to Laketown. The tour was drawing to an end and the nearer they came to finishing, the more melancholy Godwin became, though only in private. But Grayson missed nothing. He hoped Godwin's lady would be waiting when they returned to Hergrovine.

* * *

Zalaya stood stoically before the council, their faces like red specters in the firelight. She was not permitted to speak until called upon, and they wouldn't acknowledge her presence until they were ready. 

Truzeg waited impatiently for deliberation on trivial matters to be concluded. When Talazora finally turned to him, he could barely contain himself. "_Our Morzethu has returned to us! She has made peace between us and the Old Ones…"_

Talazora was all business in the council, but her fondness for Zalaya was obvious when she cracked a slight toothless smile, "_Did you find your path, young one?"_

Zalaya returned her smile and bowed respectfully, "_My path has led me far from here, and to it I must return."_

Talazora nodded with a knowing smirk, "_If your path awaits you, why have you returned?"_

Zalaya's expression sobered. This time, she showed her regret over a loss she was not responsible for, "_Tragarz and his hunters are dead. I returned to bring the council this sad news so that, in your wisdom, a new Chief may be chosen."_

There was murmuring among the council members, but Talazora raised a hand for silence. "_Zalaya, our Morzethu, has traveled far bearing sad news. Our chief is dead. Let the tournaments be prepared to test those who would be considered as our new chief."_

With that, the council chambers started to clear. The deliberation was over for now. It was at this time that it would have been customary for someone to offer Zalaya a place to stay, but the council members left without a word.

Truzeg recognized the oversight as a deliberate statement of disapproval. He gave Zalaya an apologetic look. "_Morzethu…"_

Zalaya glared at him and answered bitterly, "_That was my slave title. I am a free woman now. The refuge will kill no more of my line."_

Truzeg's eyes were sad, "_I speak the name with respect, woman. If it offends you, what title will you answer to?"_

"_I am Zalaya, and that is all the title I need."_

"_Come into my lodge, Zalaya," _he said tenderly.

Zalaya's expression was nothing short of withering, "_I will make my camp outside the village with my friend."_ And with that she left the lodge and the village.

Too late did Truzeg realize how his offer sounded. He tried to clarify as he followed on her heels, "_I meant that you should stay in my lodge and I would stay outside…" _but she was already long gone. He cursed himself for his foolish choice of words, "_Zorpeii! Zorpeii! Zorpeii!"_

"_We all know you are stupid, Truzeg. There is no need to announce it. When I am Chief, I may ask you to be the zetzuuii at my lodge fire," _Zehndir said mockingly.

Truzeg glared at the arrogant hunter, "_If you become Chief, I may just move to another village." _There was nothing left to do but retreat to his lodge in silence. He had made a big enough _zetzuuii_ of himself as it was. That pompous Zehndir! He wasn't much better than a _zetzuuii_ himself.

Zalaya couldn't believe the arrogance of that hunter. Did he actually expect her to fall into a pile of furs with him? If she had a witness to his improper offer she could have killed him without blame. As it was, no one had heard him but her, and no one would care about the honor of a deserter like her in any case. She just trudged out to where Skrug was waiting, plopped down in the snow and gave an annoyed snort.

"Well?" he asked.

"Now we wait," was all she said.

"For what?"

"For a new chief to be chosen. If I leave before that is done, it would be an insult," she said seriously. "It should only take a couple of days."

Skrug growled, "A couple days!"

"It is what is right," Zalaya said seriously.

"Then we will wait… for a couple of days," he said as he settled down. He stretched out a wing to shield her from the wind. He didn't like it here, but for her, he would wait.

* * *

Laketown, because of its remoteness, had always been self sufficient and independent from any ties to the East or the West. Word of Rhûn's new King had reached them, but they simply carried on as usual. Godwin was respectfully received but obviously unwanted and unneeded by the Laketown leaders. The mayor was not at all worried about a boy King with a small company of men. At an informal meeting in the town hall the mayor addressed his guests rather condescendingly. 

"We have never been considered subjects of Rhûn," the snobby squat mayor said, "But we welcome you as a neighbor."

Godwin smiled cordially, not at all phased by the obvious lack of respect and an outrageous lie, "I see, well, my uncle will be most pleased to know you are his subjects then. I'll have to send word to him straight away so he can send a representative here to collect over an age worth of back taxes…"

The mayor's face flushed with outrage, "What!? What uncle…?"

"Oh, didn't you know? My uncle is Elessar, the King of Gondor," Godwin said lightly as he stood to leave, "It was nice meeting a neighbor, but obviously we have no business here…"

"Wait!" the mayor shouted abruptly, and then he forced himself to speak calmly, "If we were to be considered part of Rhûn's territories, what would be required of us?"

Godwin gave Grayson a quick wink before turning back to the mayor. Grayson had to excuse himself from the meeting because he simply couldn't maintain a businesslike expression any longer. The moment he was outside he started laughing… as quietly as he could manage. It was another victory for Godwin and another stop closer to going home. This tour was going well.

* * *

The Tournament of Chiefs began with fishing. The hunters paddled their small boats out before dawn. They were gone for many hours, but as the sun began to set, they returned with their catch. The Elders waited on the beach to count their fish and judge them on size and quality. A Chief must be a good provider of food. The hunters stood beside their piles of fish proudly, but immediately the winners stood out. The best fishermen were Zehndir and Truzeg with only one fish separating them. Zehndir caught more, but Truzeg's fish were bigger. They were both declared eligible for consideration for Chief. The catch was divided up among the villagers, but Zalaya remained outside the ring of lodges with her own provisions. 

Truzeg walked straight to her fire and laid a bundle on the snow. "Please accept this gift from the bounty of my catch and forgive this hunter for the poorly chosen words spoken last night. He did not wait for a reply, favorable or otherwise, he simply bowed and retreated back into the village.

"What words?" Skrug asked.

Zalaya blushed, "Never mind."

Skrug stared at the hunter as he disappeared into his lodge. He suddenly frowned as it dawned on him what this matter was about, "He desires you."

Zalaya's blush darkened, "Shut up and 'enjoy the bounty of the catch'," she said mockingly as she tossed a large fish to Skrug.

Skrug slurped it down and gave a snort, "How much longer must we wait?"

Zalaya just sighed, "Patience, Great One, patience…"

The next morning, once again, the sun rose several hours after the hunters had departed to meet the second challenge... a hunt. Success would insure attention by the Council of Elders when they deliberated over the new Chief. Once again, Truzeg was among the best hunters, bringing in four reindeer on his sled. None of the others could come close to matching his skill. Once again, the bounty of the hunt was divided equally among those in the village. And once again, Truzeg made a bold attempt at winning favor with Zalaya. He strolled out to her campfire with a reindeer haunch over his shoulder. Zalaya thought that he already walked like a chief and couldn't help admiring him for his great hunting skills. He stopped right before her and laid his offering on the snow.

"See how well I can provide for you, honored Morzethu," Truzeg said with a charming smile.

To demonstrate provision, was to declare the desire to take that responsibility from the father. Zalaya frowned at this bold statement of courtship. She was not interested, but needed to be careful how she handled this. "Your skills in hunting and fishing make you a worthy choice for Chief. You will be able to provide for your people in the harshest of times." She gave him a polite smile and a respectful bow. "Already you see to the needs of a guest who has not been warmly received by her own people. Thank you for this generous portion from your hunt."

Truzeg could see that the formality of her acceptance just nullified the purpose of the gift. She accepted it as a guest, not an unwed woman he wanted to court. He would have to get more creative in his pursuit. She was obviously not easy to impress. There was nothing more to say about it now so he just gave her a bow and retreated back to his lodge quickly. He would think on it for a while.

* * *

After reaching an understanding with the mayor of Laketown, Godwin headed south along the eastern edge of Old Mirkwood. He was ready to return to Hergrovine, but as he neared Gondor's borders he thought of Ithilien and his youth. He stared at the setting sun longingly as his men made camp. 

"Sire, do you miss your home in the west?" Brock asked him.

"I miss my family, I miss my sister…" he answered as he realized how long it had been since he had seen her.

Brock furrowed his brow, "Silverhelm's daughter also lives?"

Godwin smiled, "Aye, Brock. Lyneya is alive and well, married to Alcon, my adopted Ada, with two daughters of her own. They are my joy, my rays of sunshine."

Brock looked at the setting sun thoughtfully, "If she is married then she will not return to us. She will be missed."

Godwin sighed as he turned and headed for his tent, "Yes, she will." Tomorrow's journey would bring them temptingly close to his home, but then he would have to turn eastward to be home for his wedding. He missed Zalaya and he desperately needed to see her, to put his doubts to rest. She would be there, she swore to him and he could do nothing but believe her. She would be there.

* * *

The hunters were gathered outside the Council Lodge, waiting silently for the decision. Only two of them expected to have a chance, Zehndir and Truzeg. Neither looked at the other, they simply stared at the doorway to the lodge. Zalaya waited outside the village, not daring to look toward the gathering of hunters for fear that Truzeg would catch her staring at him. She knew he was the obvious choice, the best choice. She could find no fault in him. Even his improper invitation seemed more like flattery than impropriety. She sighed and looked eastward. 

"When this decision is made, you may speak your congratulations and take your leave without dishonor. We can be far from here before the sun sets," Skrug hinted.

"We shall see what happens," Zalaya said vaguely. She knew that her people were unpredictable. The new Chief would make new rules concerning many things immediately upon the council's announcement. Often he would make requests or demands. If a celebration was ordered, she would be expected to attend.

Skrug gave a disapproving snort. He was tired of Lossoth ways. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Alcon and Legolas led a large party of Elves eastward out of Ithilien. They were not hunting or scouting, they were going on a visit. With them were their families, even Skye and little Ataralasse. Legolas glanced back to check on his wife and daughter often but could see that they were well tended. The Elves had not traveled long when they were joined by a similar group from Gondor. Aragorn and Arwen led a number of well wishers eastward. Among them were Eldarion and his family, Polodrin and Nyére and a number of knights who had ridden with Godwin and their ladies. Alcon greeted them and couldn't help laughing when he saw Éomer and Lothiriel with them. 

"It appears that the entire West is with us," Alcon chuckled.

Aragorn smiled, "Indeed, and for once the gathering is a joyful one."

They reorganized into one large group and continued together at a comfortable pace. There was no rush, and the men were mindful of traveling with women and children. The weather was kind to them, mild and warm, and in only a few hours they were passing small farms along a newly worn road. People looked up from their fields and greeted them without fear. It was a pleasant change for those men who had been with Godwin one year earlier.

As the sun started to sink behind them, the leaders chose a place for camp. With the dusky grey of nightfall the fires were burning brightly and food was being prepared. Tents on the plains were easy to identify from a great distance so it was not unexpected that they should draw curious visitors. What was unexpected was who came to visit.

Aragorn heard a call from the watch and joined them quickly. It was not that he expected trouble, but wariness in Rhûn was a hard habit to break. "What is amiss?" he asked Bergo.

"Another King joins us this night," Bergo said with a chuckle.

Aragorn strained his eyes to see the riders approaching. He smiled when he recognized Godwin and Grayson leading a modest company of Easterling knights. "Your old eyes see quite well, Bergo."

Godwin smiled when he recognized the designs of the tents, both from Gondor and the Wood. "What manner of invasion have I discovered here?" he asked with a smirk as he slid off his horse and walked over to Aragorn.

"A friendly one," Aragorn answered.

Godwin laughed, "Welcome to Rhûn, uncle," he said as he offered his hand.

Aragorn grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace, "How is it that we find the groom so far from the palace so near the time of his wedding feast?"

Godwin's humor faded a little too quickly. He stepped back and forced a smile, "The business of a King cannot always be done from the comfort of the Harbor. But as it is, we are on our way home now."

"That is good to hear, son," Alcon said as he joined them.

"Ada! Welcome," Godwin hugged his father, but Alcon broke the hug quickly.

"I saw Zalaya nearly a month ago. She promised to visit me on her way home, but there has been no sign…"

"What!?" Godwin exclaimed with a look of worry.

Grayson tried to ease his concern, "You know her, she was probably anxious to beat you back to the Harbor."

Godwin shook his head, "Zalaya is not the sort to break any promise unless she had no choice."

Alcon's face was too serious by half, "What is in your mind, son?"

"I do not know," Godwin said with a furrowed brow, but a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"I am pleased to see that you are well," Lyneya said quietly.

Godwin turned and the sight of her warmed his heart. "Sister, I have missed you so." He embraced her and the memory of all the sacrifices she made for him made his chest ache. "At last, I can show you what your courage has done to restore our home," he whispered to her.

She stepped back to admire him, looking every bit the King that he was. She was going to say something, but her voice fled when all of Godwin's men kneeled before her. Godwin hadn't ordered it, they had done it on their own, and he was most pleased. Brock was the first to speak.

"Princess we are overjoyed by your return," he said with a tear running down his cheek. "Rumors among the people told us you had perished long ago. Only recently had we learned from our King that you yet lived. When he told us of your happiness in the west we rejoiced, but were sorrowful to think that you may never return to us…"

Lyneya didn't know what to say. This outpouring of admiration had shocked her. "Please, all of you, rise," she said shakily.

Godwin offered her his arm, and she took it. "Well, Forwin, I am most pleased to greet you, but can offer you no comforts until we return to Hergrovine. Tell me, where are the twins?"

Alcon answered for her, she was still a little flustered, "Already in their beds for the night, but I'm sure they aren't sleeping yet…"

Godwin was ambushed from behind by a double hug, "GODWIN!" they exclaimed in unison.

Godwin's laughter made his men smile as they watched the reunion. It had been weeks since they had seen joy on their King's face.

"Alright, you two, we will be riding all day again tomorrow. Say goodnight to your brother," Alcon couldn't scold his girls for greeting Godwin after their bedtime, but they needed their rest.

"Aaaaww, Ada, can't we stay up a little longer?" Liré pleaded.

"Never argue with Ada," Godwin said with a smirk. "I'll be here in the morning, I promise."

Everyone settled in and Godwin retreated into his tent to rest. Grayson sat by the fire with Aragorn, Alcon, Legolas, Éomer and Polodrin. Legolas was the first to ask the question that everyone was afraid to ask Godwin.

"Would she leave him?" Legolas asked Grayson.

Grayson had always had his reservations and doubts about Zalaya throughout their journey, but he defended her fiercely, "Absolutely not! She had to go to Forodwaith, it was her obligation. She told me she wanted to make peace with her past. She was most anxious to have the business over with so she could return to Godwin."

"Is it possible, her past did not want peace with her?" Aragorn asked. "I seem to remember a great deal of anger among the hunters that followed her."

Grayson sighed, "I would worry more for the Lossoth than for her if they became violent. Skrug would not have much mercy for the people that guarded his prison should they betray Zalaya's trust."

Alcon stared at the fire, "A rescue party is not in order just yet. For all we know, she is waiting for us at the palace."

Legolas looked at Alcon with concern, "She promised you, _zuzzahi_, that she would put your worries to rest."

Alcon glared at him for throwing those words back at him, "I cannot show my worry to my son; he has enough of his own."

Grayson abruptly stood, "Skrug will take care of her. That dragon loves her as much as Godwin does." And with that he retreated from the campfire. There was nothing their debate would gain them other than upsetting Godwin. All they can do now is wait.

* * *

The Elders finally emerged from the Council lodge. Talazora raised her hands to get everyone's attention_. "Many brave and worthy hunters were considered, but the council has unanimously chosen Truzeg to be our new Chief."_

Truzeg stepped forward and gave the council a bow, "_I will strive to be a Chief worthy of your confidence."_ He turned to his gathered people but his eyes looked beyond them to the campfire beyond the edge of the village_. "Let us make welcome our Morzethu who has returned to us. I offer my own lodge to make her comfortable among us, and if she will allow it, I will live with her there and be her provider to the end of my days!"_

Zalaya paled at the boldness of his announcement. He had shouted it to the wind so that she would hear him and even now he was walking toward her with everyone in the village following. She gulped loudly and stared at the comical parade in shock.

"This is what comes of your politeness, woman. Tell him you are spoken for and let us leave," Skrug said quietly.

"Shhh," she said quickly.

"_What say you, Zalaya? Will you accept this chief and stay among your people as an honored hero?"_ Truzeg knew what he was doing. He had backed her into a corner. She had no family to refuse him, and she was unmarried. The Chief had authority over unmarried orphans; he knew he had her now.

"_Truzeg, honored Chief, I must inform you that I am not able to accept so honorable an offer. I returned to bring sorrowful news and see a new chief chosen, but I must return to the east for there is my chosen husband, waiting for me,"_ she said.

"_Your husband allowed you to travel alone?"_ Truzeg demanded, but then he paused as her words sunk in_. "Your **chosen **husband? Then you are not yet married?"_

Zalaya paled at the implication but could not lie, "_I am betrothed and honor bound to wed upon my return."_

Truzeg scowled, drew a large dagger from his belt and threw it in the snow before her, "_I issue challenge to this betrothed of yours. He may marry you, if he can kill me! I'll not let our Morzethu desert us for a foreigner without a fight."_

Zalaya's eyes were painfully sad when she looked into his eyes, "_Please, do not do this."_

Truzeg's eyes were full of fire, "_It is already done. You will stay in my lodge, tended by your old nurse, and I will sleep before the door until your man comes to claim you. Then I will kill him. Let everyone stand witness! You will be my wife!"_

Skrug growled as he raised up on his hind legs and whipped his tail, "Try to take her…!"

Zalaya interrupted, "No, Skrug. I will not let you interfere this time. Our law allows this challenge. Go tell the Ranger that I will await his rescue."

Skrug growled angrily but could not refuse her order, "_Harm one hair on her head and I'll level this village when I return."_ He'd used the Lossoth tongue so there'd be no misunderstanding. He glanced at Zalaya with pain in his eyes, "I'll return soon." And with that he took to the air and headed west with more speed than even Zalaya expected.

"_Come,"_ Truzeg said quietly, "_I'll show you to your new home."_

"_My home is in the East,"_ she said bitterly, but he did not acknowledge her retort. He already had what he wanted. She would get used to her new life in time. Once this thieving easterner was dead, all would be well.

**Lossoth Translations:**

_Zetzuuii:_ jester, clown, village idiot etc.

_Zorpeii:_ stupid

_Zuzzahi:_ good father


	41. Call Me Godwin

**Call Me Godwin**

The sun was rising above the eastern horizon drawing Godwin's gaze. There was his home, but would Zalaya be waiting for him there? He sighed and returned his attention to his breakfast and his Uncle Thelyn.

"Uncle, do you think Ada would ever consider moving to the Harbor?" Godwin asked quietly.

Thelyn glanced across the camp to where his brother was tending his family's horses. He knew Alcon would never leave the wood for more than a visit. "No, Godwin, I doubt he would leave the wood, but not because he doesn't love you. He knows his presence would be a distraction to your people."

Godwin sighed and gave his uncle a slight nod, "I understand." He paused a moment then abruptly changed the subject, "Where is Aunt Jamie? I haven't seen her at all since our parties met."

"Don't worry, Jamie will be there for your feast, she is traveling with some friends who also wanted to meet the new King of Rhûn. I expect them to join us any time," Thelyn said cryptically.

Godwin furrowed his brow, "I thought all of our friends were already here. Who would you trust to escort her?"

Thelyn gave a noncommittal shrug, "Wait and see."

Godwin chuckled at his evasive answer, "Very well, Uncle, keep your secrets then. I'll just go check on my men." As he turned to leave, he heard Chaos shouting.

"Dragon approaching with all speed!" Chaos' voice was full of panic.

Godwin broke into a full run in the direction of the call. His men stood with their eyes fixed to the western horizon. Out of the morning haze he could clearly see Skrug's hulking blue frame diving right for them. Godwin had never seen the dragon move with such speed and it was an obvious strain for him to slow quickly enough to land without crashing. More frightening than the sight of a dragon diving at them was the fact that Zalaya wasn't with him. Skrug was wheezing and gasping for breath, and his usual rich blue scales looked grey. As Godwin fearlessly approached him, he realized there was frothy sweat oozing from under each scale. He'd been flying hard for some time, and with that realization, Godwin's throat suddenly closed with an immovable lump. By this time, most of the camp had gathered expectantly and it was Alcon who was first to speak.

"Lord Skrug, where is your mistress?"

Skrug had barely caught his breath but rasped out an answer that he directed to Godwin, "She is well, but has been detained in Forodwaith. The new chief desired her for himself, and when she refused him, he took it as a great disgrace. He is holding her in the village until you come to fight him for her. He means to kill you and then marry her."

Godwin's expression was black, "He hasn't…. she wasn't…. mistreated…." He stuttered out his concerns.

"No," Skrug said firmly, "she cannot be harmed in his keeping, chief or not he would be put to death for any mistreatment. Lossoth ways are difficult to understand, he claims the right of challenge. He can do nothing until you arrive and meet him."

Godwin wasn't comforted by that, he just pressed on with his questions, "How many days' journey?"

"Two nights and days without stopping, I'll just need another moment…" Skrug answered with still ragged breaths.

Godwin turned to Grayson, "What provisions can we spare for a hungry messenger?"

Skrug just growled, "I'll eat when we reach Forodwaith!"

Alcon tried not to smirk at the implication, "Please do not take offense, but why did you not just take her away?"

"She would not offend their ways by dishonoring their laws, and his challenge is within his rights. She told me to tell her Ranger that she would await his rescue," Skrug said with a hung head. He appeared go Godwin to be tired and frustrated, but in no way at fault.

"Then let us go and rescue her," Godwin said. "Ada, please continue on to the harbor. Zalaya and I will meet you there for the feast."

Alcon nodded, "We'll be there."

Godwin pulled Grayson aside, "I'll leave you in charge of the travelers. When you reach the harbor, just tell the people I was unexpectedly delayed. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"With your bride," Grayson agreed firmly, "Go show Forodwaith the skills of Arnor."

"And the East," Brock added.

With a slight nod and a brief smile Godwin leapt up onto Skrug's back and the pair was off. As they grew smaller on the western horizon Aragorn chuckled.

"Almost one could wonder if she planned this," he said.

"I doubt it, but with a woman you never know," Alcon laughed. "In any case, Forodwaith may need choose another Chief soon."

* * *

Zalaya stood on the shore staring at the sunset when she heard the familiar sound of hunting boots crunching through the snow. There was no need to turn around, she knew who was there.

"Leave me in peace, Truzeg, I have no desire for your company or your gifts," Zalaya said quietly. Already there was a pile of gifts in the corner of the lodge. She had refused all of them.

"Why do you hate us so?" he asked impassively.

Zalaya never turned, her eyes focused on the last orange arc of sun as it quickly sank into the sea, "When I am here, I am always a prisoner." Her voice was barely a whisper, but the accusation was unmistakable.

"I have treated you no better than Tragarz did, haven't I?" he sighed sadly.

The future you offer me isn't meant to be cruel, but it is not of my choosing, so it is," she finally turned and met his eyes, "Can you understand?" Her eyes were pleading for freedom, and his heart ached to see her pain, but now it was far too late.

"Words I have spoken cannot be unsaid and promises made cannot be broken! My challenge stands," he paused from his harsh words, taking a breath to sooth his anger. His eyes softened as he looked at her and his voice was suddenly gentle, "But know this, Zalaya, honored Morzethu, never will I treat you poorly." He wanted to put her mind at ease about her future even if she still wasn't ready to accept him into her lodge. "Now, come back to the safety of the village. Darkness is the bears' time to hunt."

Zalaya walked past him with her head held high, her face as unreadable as a statue. "As if there was a bear in all of Middle Earth that would do harm to me," she said, more to herself than in answer to him.

Truzeg just ignored her comment as he watched her proud form retreating back into the safety of his lodge. His home he had built to share with a woman he could provide for and love was now forbidden to him until she permitted admittance. He took a deep breath of icy air and walked back to the village. "Your rejection is most painful, woman," he whispered softly. It was going to be a very cold winter, and not from the snow.

* * *

Skrug carried Godwin at an unrelenting pace for several hours before Godwin spoke. He'd been angry and worried, but now Skrug's wheezing had him concerned.

"Skrug, we need to take a rest," he said firmly.

Skrug frowned, "Sleep if you must, little king."

"If you faint from exhaustion and hunger then neither of us will be able to help Zalaya," Godwin clarified.

Skrug sighed in resignation, "Very well, we will stop in those hills."

Godwin was just as anxious as Skrug to reach Forodwaith, but wise enough to see how near collapse that the dragon was. Skrug dropped Godwin off in a small clearing near a stream and then took off again to hunt. Three deer and a few dozen fish later and the dragon returned, took a long drink from the stream and settled down to rest. Godwin had been watching him thoughtfully so Skrug just gave a snort.

"Ask your questions, king."

"What happened in Forodwaith?"

"Zalaya delivered her message, and we waited for the hunters to compete to be the next Chief. The hunter that was chosen is in love with Zalaya… though she did nothing to encourage him," Skrug sighed as he paused, trying to think of what else to say.

Godwin already understood, "She would not have to encourage him. Somehow I can't imagine that any of this is her fault, I just wonder why she didn't just leave."

"Your woman has honor too, little king."

Godwin just nodded, "I know." There was a long pause in the conversation before Godwin finally asked a more serious question. "Will I have to kill him?"

"Probably, but don't worry, you can easily take him," Skrug assured him with a smile.

Godwin rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

That wasn't any comfort. It wasn't that he feared death, or that he couldn't defeat this chief. If he killed him, that would be a poor beginning for him and Zalaya. He didn't want this man's blood, just the return of Zalaya. Forodwaith would never again trust outsiders, especially Easterlings if he had to kill their chief. And worst of all, how would Zalaya look at him after such a bloody fight to the death? With all these worries on his mind, Godwin never slept. Skrug only allowed himself a few short hours to rest before he rose and prepared to leave.

"I am rested," was all the dragon said.

From then on, Skrug took the most direct routes without a care for comfort or safety. He climbed high into the night sky to avoid the peaks of the Misty Mountains. Godwin dozed on his perch but remained ever mindful of the fall he would endure if he fell asleep. Skrug took no more breaks and Godwin didn't ask for any. Less than two days brought then to the pass of Angmar. Only then did Skrug suggest they stop and prepare.

"Don't halt for me," Godwin protested, "You can rest at the village."

"You must be rested enough to fight!" Skrug growled back. "We are stopping here."

They made camp in the foothills and Skrug lit a fire before leaving to hunt. He returned with a reindeer in his claws and laid it in front of Godwin. "Take what pleases you and cook it. You'll need your strength. I'll snack on whatever is left."

Godwin cut a haunch and started roasting it, "Thank you."

They passed the evening hours in silence but Godwin's thoughts were full of worry. Though he was exhausted, he could not sleep.

"She is well, I can sense her calm. You must sleep now," Skrug said quietly.

Godwin nodded. He had needed to hear that. They would rescue her the next morning; he would find a way to sleep.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking above the distant mountains when Truzeg cleared his bedding from in front of his lodge. He paused briefly to stare longingly at the entrance still closed to him. After he killed this easterner he would need to continue to patiently woo this woman who barred his home from him. She was everything he wanted, but he would not cross the threshold without her invitation. He sighed and stowed his gear. He set about the task of building a fire to prepare breakfast for Zalaya. Food was the only thing she would accept from him, but it was a start.

* * *

Godwin woke to the smell of roasted meat. Skrug was cooking another reindeer haunch with his breath. When he was satisfied that it was suitably burnt to please the human palate he tossed it to Godwin. "When you have eaten we will go rescue _Vizzigru ze Drago_."

Godwin ate his fill and then packed his blanket, "Do you know their customs? How should I proceed?"

"I know little of their ways, but I believe you should start by demanding your woman. After that, I expect you'll figure it out," Skrug smirked.

"I expected as much," Godwin frowned as he mounted up. And with that they were on their way to the village.

* * *

Truzeg stood before the door, as he did every morning. He would offer her food and ask if she would share a meal with him by the fire. She would take the offered portion, frown at him, and then retreat into the lodge to eat alone. And here he was again, to ask again, knowing she would refuse, but asking anyway.

"Zalaya, it is I, Truzeg. I have brought you food. Please, will you come out and share a meal with me?" Truzeg knew he looked like a fool to the other hunters, but he didn't care.

Zalaya emerged from the lodge with a smug expression, "He has come," was all she said.

Truzeg spun around and searched the southeastern sky. He saw the blue dragon bearing down on the village quickly. This time he landed right in the middle of the village directly in front of him. A man leapt from his back and drew his sword.

"Zalaya is my woman! I have come for her. Release her to me and we will leave in peace." Godwin left no room for argument, it was a warning. He could see her standing by a lodge, but kept his eyes on the chief.

Truzeg's eyes were fierce as he turned back to Zalaya, "Go back inside, woman!"

Talazora stepped out of the gathered crowd, "No! She has a right to be here."

"Mind your business Old One!" Truzeg growled.

"You forget yourself, Chief." Talazora scolded. "If you would remain in your position, I suggest you remember the wisdom of the 'Old Ones'."

Truzeg's expression softened, "He has no right here; he can make no claims on her."

Talazora glanced at the man that Zalaya had chosen. He seemed worthy, so she raised her voice, "Two men claim the same bride! She will go to the victor!"

Godwin couldn't understand anything they had been saying so he whispered to Skrug, "What are they saying?"

"You will have to fight for her."

Godwin's jaw was set as he gave a curt nod of understanding. If that was what they required, then so be it.

Talazora ordered the _Zetgriez, _fight to the death. Daggers were brought for each man, and all other weapons were cast aside. A leather thong was used to bind their left wrists together. When they were bound, facing each other, Talazora spoke.

"The winner will be declared when one of them surrenders his claim or is dead," she said, surprisingly in westron. "Give them their blades."

The moment the hilt touched Truzeg's palm he clenched it and thrust it at Godwin's chest in one swift movement. Godwin blocked the move with his own blade and they stood with daggers crossed, each testing the strength of the other. Neither opponent seemed to be gaining any ground, so Truzeg decided it was time to taunt this stranger.

"She belongs here," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"She doesn't love you, and never will," Godwin said calmly and quietly. "She loves me, and I would die for her."

Truzeg suddenly shoved Godwin away from him and Godwin capitalized on the momentum to pull Truzeg down with him. As they fell, Godwin planted his foot in the center of Truzeg's chest and tossed him up and over his head where he landed on his back with a thud, losing both his breath and his knife. A moment later found Godwin doing a back flip that landed him straddling Truzeg's chest with his knife at the Chief's throat.

"Surrender your claim, Chief," Godwin warned.

"No!" Truzeg's arm reached as far as he could, straining for his own blade with no avail.

"Surrender!" Godwin barked, "You are beaten!"

Truzeg looked at Zalaya, but her eyes were shining with pride, staring at the Easterner. She would never be his, never let him cross the threshold of his own lodge to the end of her days. He understood that now. He scowled, "Take her, she isn't worthy of a Chief!" he said bitterly.

Godwin removed the blade from his throat and cut the bond at their wrists. He slowly stood and glared down at the chief with fury in his eyes. "No, she is worthy of a King." Godwin turned his attention to Zalaya and smiled, "Let's go home."

"Wait!" Talazora said firmly, "You will stay for the victor's feast, and then in the morning you may leave."

Truzeg stood and nodded curtly at the Old Ones before issuing orders in his own tongue. People throughout the village started scurrying about, preparing for a great meal. Godwin glanced at Skrug who just sat on his haunches with his arms crossed and a satisfied grin on his face.

"Enjoy the feast, King, you earned it. I'll return at first light to collect you and take you home," Skrug said with a hint of laughter in his booming voice. And then he took off and flew eastward, probably to go hunt or rest.

Talazora grabbed Godwin by the wrist and led him to a lodge. He followed silently until they reached the doorway but then he just had to ask her some questions. "You all speak westron?"

"Aye, Ranger," she said simply. "This lodge is for you tonight. I suggest you clean yourself up before the feast. Hot water will be brought to you, and proper attire."

Godwin furrowed his brow, "Proper?"

Talazora just chuckled, "Our wedding customs are different than yours, but you needn't worry. All you have to do is eat a hearty meal with the people. Everything else explains itself."

Godwin suddenly went pale and looked around for Zalaya, but she was nowhere in sight. He had intended to wed her at Hergrovine, in a room he had specially prepared for their first intimate hours together. He had thought to have his family close, to share his joy with them and perhaps a last brief talk with his Ada as to how to treat a bride. He gulped hard and ducked into the lodge. It was warm and cozy, and the pile of furs that served as a bed was plusher than he remembered. He laid out his weapons and stripped down to his breeches to await the promised hot water. He was more than a little surprised when it was the Chief who brought it to him.

Truzeg noted his shock and just laughed, "It is custom here for the loser to serve the victor. It teaches us humility, and forgiveness."

"A noble custom," Godwin admitted. "I was so afraid that I would be forced to kill to get her back, and it was not my wish to do so."

"I would have killed you," Truzeg admitted. "But victory would have gained me nothing. We would have been prisoners to each other for the rest of our lives, her inside my lodge, and me forever begging admittance."

Godwin cocked a brow, "You would not force…?"

The look of anger that crossed Truzeg's face halted the question. "Never. The entire tribe would kill any man to do such an evil thing to a woman."

"Forgive my ignorance of your ways," Godwin said quickly.

Truzeg's expression softened, "You are not exactly what I expected either. Bathe now, I'll return with something appropriate for you to wear."

Godwin washed and pondered what he did and didn't understand about Zalaya's people. He felt ignorant, wishing he knew more. The honor he found among these people surprised him, and he realized he was even more proud to have this northern princess as his queen. When Truzeg returned, Godwin looked at the furs curiously. They were very finely made, but he didn't know how to wear them. He held up each piece and turned them in his hands looking at them curiously.

Truzeg just laughed, "I'll show you, tis simple. Braes, breeches, and coat, but the coat opens into a blanket for travel. Some like to wear a soft leather shirt, but most don't and you'll not need it this night."

Godwin blushed at the implication as he dressed in silence.

Truzeg just stood by the fire observing this foreigner, "You are nervous."

"Terrified," Godwin said. "She is very young, and I'm not much older. I do not want to do anything wrong."

Truzeg smirked at his worries, "You love her, and she loves you. Treat her gently, and there is nothing you can do that will be wrong. When you are dressed, come to the fire and we will begin the feast." And with that, he ducked out of the lodge.

Godwin dressed quickly and followed. He was anxious to see Zalaya.

* * *

Zalaya was in Talazora's lodge dressing for the feast. Women dressed similarly to the men in fur suits, unless the occasion was special. Today she would wear a fur dress. The breeches were lighter and the coat was longer and had no hood. Instead a woman would braid her hair and wear a fur hat. In place of the usual antelope fur, the dress was made of the softest white seal skin and trimmed with white bear fur. Talazora inspected her appearance like a mother would.

"I am pleased with your chosen destiny, child," was all she said.

"Thank you for everything, 'Zora," Zalaya said as she bowed her head in respect to this wise woman.

"After the feast, you and I will return here and prepare you to go to your man," 'Zora said bluntly.

Zalaya blushed and looked at the white boots and bear fur lying on the bed in the corner. She forced her eyes away from it and 'Zora just put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"He traveled across all of Middle Earth to rescue you. He stayed his hand when others might have killed out of fury for the injustice our Chief had done. Do you think your man would do anything to you that you should fear?"

Zalaya slowly smiled, "No, he never would."

"Then let us go to the feast and set aside thoughts of what comes after," 'Zora led then from the lodge and as the neared the fire, all the men of the village stood and cheered.

Godwin slowly rose to his feet at the sight of her, a beautiful vision in white fur. Then suddenly he found himself lifted up onto the shoulders of the hunters and they paraded him around the fire, chanting.

"_Zellie, Zellie, Zellie! Zuzzo, Zuzzo, Zuzzo!"_

Then Zalaya found herself picked up and carried around the fire in the opposite direction by all the women in the village. Their chants rose in a counter to the men, "_Mezzallo, Mezzallo, Mezzallo, Mizzellie!"_

They increased their pace chanting and marching faster and all Godwin or Zalaya could do was hold on and watch. When it seemed they would all collapse from dizziness, the chanting suddenly stopped and the two parades halted facing each other. Godwin just stared at Zalaya in awe.

The Chief stood by the fire and spoke in his native tongue, then repeated his speech for the benefit of Godwin. "We rejoice on this night for the joining of these two people. We accept this man into our Tribe in friendship and trust even as we give into his keeping our own Morzethu. He is the victor this night, and I do return this woman to him."

Godwin and Zalaya were lowered to the ground and Truzeg took her hand and placed it in Godwin's. Then there were cheers and shouts as everyone returned to their seats around the fire. Godwin and Zalaya sat together in a place of honor beside the chief and the Elders. Then food was brought and the feasting went on all afternoon until sunset when Truzeg led Godwin away, and 'Zora led Zalaya away.

Godwin immediately started pacing nervously and Truzeg just shook his head. "Here, Ranger," he said, tossing a soft white buckskin robe at him. "Put this on."

Godwin nodded and started shedding the borrowed furs. When he'd gotten down to his braes, Truzeg suddenly blushed, "You might want to keep those on, just for a little while…"

Godwin blushed in return, but recognized the wise advice he was given and just wrapped the robe around himself. Truzeg gathered up the furs and looked around the room.

"Need anything else?" the Chief asked.

Godwin just shook his head, "No."

Truzeg nodded and disappeared, leaving Godwin to return to his pacing. He'd never felt so nervous in his life.

* * *

'Zora had helped Zalaya undress, and then unbound her hair while Zalaya laced up her soft boots. She pulled the fur up to cover herself while 'Zora brushed her hair until it glistened in the firelight. Zalaya stared at the fire, trying to calm her racing heart. 'Zora just hummed lightly to herself.

"Old One, have you ever been married?" Zalaya asked.

"Aye, child, long ago."

"What… is there something expected of me? What should I do when we are alone?"

"You were taught of the joining with the other girls when you came of age, there is nothing more you need know," 'Zora said lightly.

"Zerilla taking us to the hills to observe the reindeer in rut is hardly my idea of an adequate lesson," Zalaya said indignantly.

'Zora laughed, "Oh, silly powerful child, your fears are misplaced. Wrap that fur around yourself and go to him. Everything will happen as it should without any instruction needed."

Zalaya stood and draped the fur over her shoulders. 'Zora checked to be sure she was modestly covered for her trek across the village. When she was satisfied she led Zalaya through the waiting crowd of well wishers to the entrance to Godwin's lodge. Truzeg stood by the door, and Zalaya spared a glance at him, unexpectedly finding him smiling.

"Go take your chosen future, woman. There will forever be peace between us," Truzeg said, and then gave her a bow. "Everyone, return to your lodges! Night is the bear's time to hunt."

Zalaya suddenly blushed as she stood there in her bear fur, realizing his comment was as much to do with her as it was with the safety of the village. The Chief just smirked and walked away and 'Zora gave her a nudge toward the door. Zalaya stood before the entrance and glanced behind her one last time, and found the village square empty. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

Godwin was seated by the fire pondering this reunion. They had been parted for a long time, and for her the time was as a prisoner. This wedding had been forced upon them with no notice. Though they were to marry soon anyhow, it seemed wrong for him to wed her this way. But when the leather flap to his lodge was drawn back and Zalaya entered he slowly stood, staring at her in awe. She was blushing, a sight that melted his heart whenever he saw it, and she was wrapped in white fur.

"Zalaya," he whispered the name reverently.

"Ranger," she said shyly.

Godwin took her hand and led her closer to the fire. It was then that he realized the fur she wore wasn't a garment. He could see her bare leg and this time it was he that blushed.

"Zalaya, my love, what are you wearing?"

"Just boots and a bear fur," she said shyly.

Godwin's thoughts went back to a feast almost a year ago when she had jested about her people's customs. She obviously had not been joking. He suddenly groaned, feeling the strain of his arousal against the soft leather of his braes. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. He would have to fight himself to take this night slowly, but her surrender to his kiss was not making his resolve easy. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his kiss, molding her body to his and he suddenly realized that her fur was in a pile on the floor. Godwin's hands slid down gently stroking the soft skin of her neck and then her shoulders until he wrapped her in a tight hug, relishing the feel of the soft curve of her lower back. He'd kissed her before, but never had he allowed himself to lose control until this moment. His mouth covered hers, gently tasting and teasing hers. She responded to him instantly, her own lips as insistent as his. When his lips parted to deepen the kiss, hers did too. Immediately his tongue slid into the softness of her mouth and she timidly sucked on it and stroked his tongue with hers. His body shuddered and he moaned deep in his throat. He slid one hand down to caress her buttock and with the other he loosened the tie of his robe and shrugged it off. Zalaya's hands slid up his back, her fingers delving into his hair as she clung to him. Without breaking their kiss, Godwin lifted her into his alms and gently laid her on the furs, covering her. When he tried to take his lips from hers she held him to her and slid her tongue into his mouth. A soft moan went from her throat into his and he shuddered again as he greedily sucked and stroked her tongue with his. It was with the greatest of his will that he finally took his lips from hers and stared into her eyes with an intensity she had never seen.

"I missed you so," he said raggedly.

Zalaya smiled up at him, "And I missed you," she whispered.

Godwin drew himself up onto his knees so he could look at her, his face a mixture of awe and desire. Zalaya blushed darkly under the intensity of his gaze, but she never took her eyes from his face. As he unlaced and removed her boots, she felt the smallest bit of pride in knowing he desired her, that he found her appearance pleasing. He never spoke his approval to her; she didn't need him to, for instead he showed her. He showered her body with kisses, beginning with her breasts where he spent a long time licking, sucking and kissing her nipples. He delighted in the ability to make them harden from his touch. He kissed his way down her belly; occasionally glancing at her face to be sure she was ready for such an intimate exam of her body. When he neared the thatch of curls that covered her feminine sex he saw her eyes waver nervously, so he stopped. He lay beside her and smiled warmly. Zalaya smiled in return, though her face was bright with a blush. She could see all the love in the world within his eyes. Godwin kissed her softly as his hand gently stroked her belly, then cupped her breast. He forced his breathing to still, and tried to keep this kiss light.

But Zalaya drew back and looked at him questioningly, "Is it…" she suddenly stopped, obviously embarrassed by whatever she was going to say.

"Please do not be shy with me, Zalaya," he said.

"Is it permissible for me to touch you as you touched me?" she asked seriously.

Godwin groaned, "Oh, yes, please…" he said, and Zalaya was above him before he could finish.

She kissed his face all over, and touched his chest, feeling the firm strength of his muscles. She wanted to touch every inch of him, to know him as he knew her. Her soft lips grazed lightly over his skin and Godwin thought it would kill him. He felt a hunger, a need like he had never known, to possess her body fully, and the urgency for this joining was powerful. But he lay there, warring with his desire, allowing her this time to learn his body, nearly drunk on the pleasure of her touch. When she reached his waist and was stopped by his braes, she looked at him with annoyance.

"Ranger, why do you hold part of yourself from me?" she asked seriously.

Godwin blushed, "That part of me I thought might frighten you at first."

Zalaya frowned and reached for the ties on his braes, but Godwin's hands stopped her. When their eyes met he was too serious by half, "When I take those off, I will not be able to wait very long before we join. Do not force me to rush this night."

Zalaya's eyes burned him with their intensity as she whispered, "Let me see all of you, Godwin, my love."

At the sound of her using his given name so reverently there was nothing else for him to do but loose the ties on his braes and pull them off for her. She stared at his already fully erect manhood standing proudly, desperate for her. Her eyes were full of wonder as she timidly took it in her hand, and suddenly smiled.

"Hard, but soft," she said, gently stroking the skin.

Godwin groaned, and pushed her hands away. "Come here," he said, even as he took her by the shoulders and urged her to lie on his chest. He wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed them both breathless. His hand slid down her body and gently delved between her legs, stroking the feminine folds hidden there. She moaned loudly, the vibrations caught in his mouth as he kissed her. Her body seemed to rock against his hand, urging his exploration. When he felt the wetness slick and warm on his fingers, he immediately understood. She was ready for him, and he knew it was time. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled with her, covering her body with his. She automatically parted her legs for him and he settled himself in position for joining. His swollen erection pressed insistently against her sex, but he strained against the urge to continue. He lay upon his elbows, gazing in her beautiful blue-green eyes. He tried to think of something to say, to explain to her that it would hurt her, but she just smiled up and him and nodded her permission to continue.

Godwin slowly slid into her, as gently as he could manage, a tiny bit at a time until he felt a barrier. His brows furrowed in worry as he looked into her eyes, "Zalaya…"

Zalaya's eyes were full of love, "I know, Godwin, it's alright. I trust you."

Godwin grit his teeth as though the pain would be his and thrust hard. He felt her body tear at his invasion, and the unbelievable pleasure of her body surrounding him. His body shuddered yet again from the shock of joy and pleasure, but he searched her face for any sign of discomfort, the apology clearly in his eyes. One small tear slipped from her eye, but the smile on her face reflected her forgiveness. He had been so tense until he saw that smile, and with a great sigh of relief he drew himself slowly back. Seeing the instant disappointment in her eyes he couldn't help but laugh. He thrust into her again and watched her eyes darken with desire. He withdrew again and she arched toward him when he once again thrust, feeling himself sheathed even deeper within her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked up into his lovemaking, trying to match his uneven rhythm. Their body was joined in only one place, but he felt the pleasure everywhere. As he rocked his hips into her, he kissed her breasts, fascinated by the nipples that responded to his touch. Her hands were on his head, her fingers raking through his hair, holding his lips to her breast. He loved that she was not shy with him, that she gave herself to him without shame. His pace inside her grew urgent, desperate. He tore his mouth from her breast and devoured her lips, his tongue insisting on entrance to her mouth. Zalaya opened to him, equally desperate for him. His hips thrust harder and faster. Almost his body acted alone without conscious thought from him. His manhood burned within her, the delicious friction of their movements spread from his groin outward, filling his entire being with pleasure. Suddenly, her body seemed to tighten around him, and she trembled uncontrollably in his arms. Then it happened, her body squeezed and released him so quickly he could hardly believe it, His manhood started pulsing hard within her as he felt light headed form the sudden waves of pleasure that racked his body. He thrust into her with all his strength as fast as he could even as she rocked beneath him. He felt himself near collapse as the pleasure very slowly subsided. His manhood pulsed faintly as it shrank within her, his mouth still gently kissing her. He felt her breathing begin to slow and a sigh that sounded so content slip past her lips into his mouth. When he finally slid out of her, she moaned in disappointment. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Now you are my Queen," he said with a satisfaction that reminded Zalaya of a young boy returning from his first hunt with a successful kill.

"Oh, Ranger, how funny you are to speak of titles at a time like this," she said.

Godwin frowned, "What happened to calling me Godwin?"

"What name did I call you when you wed me?" she asked with a smile.

Godwin grinned at her, "You called me Godwin," he said huskily.

"You promised that when I used your name, you would kiss me," she said with a cocked brow, "You, my husband, did much more than kiss me this night."

Godwin groaned at the new title of husband, and bent down to kiss her. When he broke the kiss he whispered, "Call me Godwin, sweet Zalaya, and I will do it all again."

Zalaya kissed him passionately on the lips and then she smiled almost wickedly, "Godwin, Godwin, Godwin, Godwin…"

He silenced her with a kiss, and passed the night trying to love her as many times as she could say his name between kisses.


	42. An Unexpected Gift

**An Unexpected Gift**

Hergrovine Harbor had obviously grown since Aragorn had left it. There was a good deal more trade ships than he had seen before. The marketplace was refreshingly different, filled with farm goods and craft items to be sold rather than slaves. The people were welcoming and happy, and the soldiers of the city were not oppressive, but protective. All in all, it was an incredible change for only one year's time. As the large party was led into the city by Grayson, now a General, not merely a Captain, people gathered along the streets in welcome, and occasionally a young wife would find her way to the side of her long absent husband. It was a heartwarming sight for Aragorn to watch the soldiers pull their wives up on their horses to join the parade. He glanced at his queen beside him and Arwen returned his smile, obviously knowing what he had been thinking. This was not the East of Old; it was a new and peaceful realm. They were both pleased with all that their adopted nephew had done.

As the large company reached the palace, Grayson spoke to Wilhelm at the gate. "Is all prepared as my messenger has instructed?"

"Indeed, General, where is she?" he asked, scanning the faces of the riders for the one they had been anxiously awaiting.

Grayson glanced back, "She is there, with Godwin's Adopted father, and their daughters."

Wilhelm found her and his face lit up with such a grin, "What a great day this is…" he said softly, but was too moved to not speak out more boldly. "What a great day this is! Today we welcome not only all the great ones of the West, but our own Princess… Lyneya, daughter of Colwin Silverhelm has returned to us!" He had been shouting his joy for everyone in the square.

The riders parted for Alcon and his family to ride up to the gate. Lyneya was blushing, obviously embarrassed by the attention, but the crowd was cheering. Jamie's eyes were full of tears, knowing how great this woman's sacrifices and suffering had been. All of Godwin's soldiers dropped to their knees before her and cried out, "Hail, hail, hail to our Princess!"

Alcon helped her from her horse and led her halfway up the steps, then urged her on alone. "Go, speak to them. They want to hear you greet them. They want to welcome you home."

Lyneya gulped hard, nodded, then carefully ascended until she stood by Grayson. "You are lucky that I like you, Grayson," she said quietly.

Grayson grinned unrepentantly, "You deserve this honor, and they need to be able to give it to you. I am only saddened that Godwin is not here to see it."

Lyneya turned to the crowd, now able to see how big it had grown. Her blush darkened, but she smiled. "I am pleased to have returned to this land, yet do I hardly recognize it. Not one face in this crowd is afraid, not one person I have seen is unhappy, not a single chain on any of you." She paused here, looking over the silent crowd as a mother hen counting her chicks. Her smile suddenly widened, "I am so pleased with what I am seeing, I believe my heart will break trying to contain my joy."

The crowd cheered, and it was almost deafening, and Lyneya's eyes filled with joyful tears. Out of the palace courtyard came Richtor, carrying a delicate crown on a pillow. Wilhelm placed it on her head, and she gasped in shock. As the crowd's cheers grew louder, she blushed again and whispered, "Are you gentlemen quite finished embarrassing me?"

Richtor bowed to her, "Get used to the honor, my lady. No one here deserves it more." He beckoned to Alcon to join them. "Would you escort your lovely wife into her family's palace?"

Alcon grinned, "My pleasure, captain, my pleasure."

And the guests followed them into the palace, all greeted warmly, but not with as much joy as their Princess. That night a great feast was prepared in welcome of all, and Lyneya sat in the high seat, presiding in Godwin's stead over the honored guests of Rhûn. Alcon was so proud of her, a gracious hostess returned to a place of honor in a country that had caused her so much pain. At long last, he could see in her eyes that her heart was fully healed.

* * *

Godwin's arms tightened around Zalaya's waist as Skrug descended over the Sea of Rhûn. He skimmed the surface of the water with his claws, kicking up misty spray in his wake. A deep rumbling laugh broke the relative quiet of the sea as he realized he was showering his passengers.

"Skrug, you great blue villain! I am going to be soaked through if you keep up this foolish play!" Zalaya complained.

Godwin just laughed, far too happy to be so near his home with his bride in his arms to grumble over a little water. He reached up and touched Zalaya's cheek, urging her to look at him, and then kissed her passionately when she did. In the distance he could see Hergrovine, torchlight from the windows of the palace making it seem like a magical place as the sun was setting behind them. In only minutes they reached the city and Skrug landed lightly in the courtyard before the steps. They were immediately greeted by Grayson.

"Leave it to you to arrive just in time for the food to be served at your own wedding feast," Grayson grinned. He looked Zalaya over to see that she was indeed well. "My lady, I am pleased to see you returned to us safely."

Godwin smiled, "My wife is most well, I assure you."

Grayson cocked a brow at him, "You could not wait?"

"He was not allowed to wait. It was the condition he was required to meet before they would release me to him," Zalaya informed him.

Godwin sighed, "It was a sacrifice…"

Zalaya elbowed him for his mock sorrow, and they all laughed.

"Your family will only be sorry they could not share that day with you," Grayson said, "But your feast awaits."

Godwin nodded, but Zalaya caught his sleeve, "Not like this, Ranger. I do not wish to go into the palace dressed in this fashion."

Grayson had noticed her leather dress and boots, but did not think it was offensive. In truth the garment was a very fine example of Forodwaith attire. It had been softened, whitened, and intricately decorated with beads and fringe. The sleeves, neckline and hem were trimmed in fine white fur. The matching boots were also trimmed in fur, and her hair had been bound and wrapped in a fur cuff. She was really quite a vision.

"My queen, your people will not be shocked by your attire. Let them see what a princess from the north wears when she is at home," Grayson urged.

Godwin just smiled at her, "I am not ashamed of your heritage, and neither are you. Come, let's go inside."

* * *

The feasting hall was full, and it seemed all of middle earth was there. The Kings of Gondor and Rohan had brought their families, Faramir and his family were there, half of the Ithilien Wood was there, even a crusty old Dwarf, and many leaders of Rhûn's cities had all come to pay honor to Godwin on his wedding day. But the head table had been conspicuously empty where the King and his bride should have been. Lyneya had assured the guests they would be arriving soon. That is what she hoped, but was not at all certain. It was with great relief that she sighed when the main door opened and Godwin stood with Zalaya at his side. When all the cheering died down Grayson announced them.

"I present His Majesty King Godwin Iron Hand and his beautiful Queen, Zalaya, Morzethu of Forodwaith," he smiled, knowing that everyone would instantly realize the wedding had already taken place. He couldn't wait to hear the tale.

Godwin led Zalaya to the head table on the dais and they stood, waiting again for the cheering to die down. Before Godwin could even speak, he heard someone else steal his thunder.

"We arrived here early and still managed to miss your wedding!" Aragorn complained.

Zalaya blushed, but Godwin laughed, "It was not by choice, though I'll admit I wouldn't change it now. In truth, it is a long story, but of little import to this gathering. For this is a wedding feast after all, and though it was a few days ago, we are celebrating a wedding! Serve the food, and fill everyone's wine goblets. I am so pleased to have you all here!"

And the feasting began, But Godwin did not remain in his seat, he took Zalaya by the hand and greeted his guests. Many he counted as family, greatly missed since his journey into his homeland was begun. He had worked his way around the room, and then finally got to the head table where he greeted his uncles and his Ada and sister.

"You belong here," he said to Lyneya.

"It has been a gracious homecoming for me, but this is your place. I will visit often, but do not ask me to stay, for I do not want to be forced to tell my King 'no'," Lyneya said seriously.

Godwin hugged her, "Just so long as you visit often."

Godwin glanced at Thelyn and Jamie and suddenly remembered that she had not traveled with the family. "And how, pray tell, did you journey to the feast without your husband, Aunt Jamie?"

Jamie laughed, "Friends of mine who wished to meet you," she said cryptically. "Tomorrow, you will meet them."

Godwin glanced at Thelyn for clarification, but he just shrugged, "Sit and eat, Godwin. That is all the answer she is willing to give you now."

Godwin conceded, and sat with Zalaya and ate. It was a fine meal, no doubt long planned and prepared for him, and he was pleased. They passed the evening in joy of not just their recent marriage, but all the reunions. But as it grew late, Godwin and Zalaya decided to let the party go on without them.

"The journey has me tired early. You make a good hostess, Lyneya. We'll see you in the morning," Godwin said to his sister as he rose from the table. He helped Zalaya with her chair, just as he heard a loud voice booming from the hall.

"And there they go!" Gimli cheered.

Godwin just laughed and kept walking; though he knew the laughter was at his expense, he didn't care. Gimli did that at every wedding, it was to be expected. When he reached his room, he was most surprised. The room was filled with candles and flowers. There was Zalaya's wardrobe, filled with far more gowns than she remembered. Two new matching dressing robes lay on the end of the bed. On his side table was a tray of sweets and a bottle of wine with two goblets. He had never thought to plan such a thing, but obviously, someone else had. He owed someone his thanks… tomorrow.

"Welcome home, my queen," Godwin said huskily as he gathered her in his arms.

Zalaya sighed, "No titles in this room."

Godwin cocked a brow, "None? Not even Ranger?"

Zalaya smiled, "In this room my name is Zalaya, and yours is Godwi…"

His lips stilled her words as he kissed her. She knew exactly what she was saying by refusing titles in this room. She meant it to be their sanctuary from his duty. He couldn't agree more. In here they were just man and wife, lovers, friends. He forced himself to break their kiss.

"In this room, there is only you and I, and our love," he said seriously.

Zalaya smiled as she reached up and released her hair from its fur cuff. It untwisted as it fell down her back. She loosened the ties on her dress and slid it over her head, tossing it to the floor. She stood before him in only her boots, and Godwin's eyes darkened with desire at the memory of the first time she stood before him thus. He pulled off his tunic and kicked out of his boots. When he moved to touch her, she crossed her arms and glared at him. Godwin rolled his eyes as he loosened the ties on his bracs and took them off. She smiled, and held her arms wide for him, but he just knelt and unlaced her boots.

* * *

Jamie sat at the table staring at the breakfast Thelyn had placed before her. She couldn't eat, not yet. Godwin and Zalaya had not come to the hall yet and she was anxious to see them. It had been hard to keep such a secret, and now that she could reveal it, she was forced to wait.

"Newlyweds are late risers," Thelyn said as he joined her. "Don't you remember?"

"I seem to remember an endless honeymoon, and you still rose with the sun to join the watch," Jamie said with a smirk.

"Yes, but this is their first night in their home, and no doubt it is a comfort after so much traveling. I expect to see them soon," Thelyn reassured her.

Good as his word, Thelyn glanced up and smiled, "See, here they come now."

"Good morning, Aunt Jamie," Godwin said with a grin. "You said you brought friends, but I see only family seated here."

"After breakfast we shall go on a short ride to meet them," Jamie said, and finally started to eat. Her contented smile ended her explanation.

Godwin just turned to Zalaya, "My family is not usually so mysterious, but I have been away for a while. Perhaps you should change; I'll bring up our breakfast."

As Godwin prepared a plate for Zalaya, Thelyn just shook his head at his wife, "Why the secret?"

"Do you think it is usual for them to travel so far, to a place such as this?" she asked seriously.

"No, not in three ages has such a journey taken place," Thelyn said seriously.

"I was asked to bring him to a secret meeting, I will not break my promise," Jamie said firmly. And that was the end of the matter.

Thelyn had to remind himself of his wife's gifts. Though there was little need for her power in a peaceful land, she was still the Voice. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, "I hope the purpose is a good one. I'll go prepare our horses."

* * *

The wood surrounding the city felt so different than he remembered. It was quieter, greener, and brighter. The birds sang in their carefree voices and forest creatures seemed unaffected by the intrusion of a few riders. There were no signs of goblins, or dark creatures. No Oliphaunt tracks, no wolf tracks… no signs of the war remained to taint the beauty of the wood.

Jamie was humming quietly and the trees seemed to sway in time with her tune. Zalaya watched her with awe clearly on her face. She whispered to Godwin, "The trees know her."

Godwin searched the path ahead, "They do indeed, for that is her gift." He scanned ahead but say no sign of anyone waiting. He glanced at Thelyn, but his expression was unreadable. It was only when they had traveled deep into the wood that Jamie halted.

"Here then, we shall wait," she said.

"What is this about? You were never so mysterious back home," Godwin complained.

There was a slight tremor in the earth, and then another… and another. The sound was almost like footsteps, but that would be impossible. Godwin furrowed his brow as he searched the brush that started to shake, and then his eyes grew huge. Never in all his dreams had he thought to meet an Ent, and certainly not here in Rhûn, but there he stood. Godwin immediately dismounted and gave this unexpected visitor a bow of respect.

"Welcome to Rhûn, great one, you honor me and my people with this visit," Godwin said with a touch of awe in his voice.

Jamie laughed, "Sorry for the secrecy, but it was their request that I not tell anyone they were here."

"We have a desire to meet with you, King of the East. Will you come to our gathering?" Quickbeam asked him formally.

"It would be an honor," he said and was going to mount his horse, but Quickbeam interrupted him.

"Your horse is not needed, I will take you," Quickbeam insisted.

"Very well, but what of them?" Godwin asked.

Jamie answered for him, "We are not invited, just you."

Quickbeam reached down so Godwin could climb up, and then he strode back into the wood without another word.

Zalaya just watched them leave with admiration in her eyes, "Never have I seen trees walk and speak thus."

Jamie smiled, "He is an Ent, Zalaya, very old and wise. They are a peaceful race, tending to the forests and gardens. If you like, I can tell you about them while we wait."

Zalaya smiled, "I would like that very much."

Thelyn dismounted and laid out a blanket for the ladies to sit. While they talked he tied up the horses and searched the saddlebags for water and food. If this meeting was anything like the last entmoot he'd attended, they could be waiting for a while.

* * *

The Ent was a quiet sort, not speaking much at all during their journey. Godwin didn't want to sound like an impatient child, but he had so many questions. When it seemed he could stand no more silence, they came to their destination. Within the wood surrounding Hergrovine they came to a clearing that Godwin had never seen before. It was a strange place, a meadow that dipped like a bowl in the center of the trees. Within the clearing were more than ten Ents, and they were singing. Godwin was moved by the sight, and concerned about his duty as king. The last thing he wanted to do was insult them with his ignorance of their ways.

"What is your custom here, Lord Ent? What do you wish from me? How can I serve your people?" Godwin asked Quickbeam as they stood on the edge of the clearing.

"I am Quickbeam, and the question is not how you can serve us, but what we may be able to do for you. Come, Fangorn is waiting. All you need do is listen, and answer his questions."

When they had reached the others, Quickbeam set Godwin down and joined the song. Godwin listened and waited, and it seemed to take forever. The sun had climbed high and started descending again before they spoke to him. When their song had ended, the one called Fangorn turned to him.

"I am Fangorn, oldest of Ents. For ages, our people were separated by an evil wasteland called Rhûn. The Voice crossed this land to reunite my people, and now we are healed. We owe a great debt to our Voice for this gift, and here is where we wish to repay it. It has been many ages since we Ents have walked among these trees. Evil has destroyed much of what was here, but you have made the land is peaceful again. There is peace, but still the destruction of evil remains. Blood of many wars stains the earth and it will yield no fruit to its people. It is time the earth was healed. We wish to work to heal the land as a gift to the Voice and her family. Will you allow it?"

Godwin was moved to tears, "My land has suffered drought for so long, my people are hungry. My greatest wish is for their fields to yield crops again. There is no question of me allowing you to do this. The only question is how I can repay so great a gift."

Quickbeam glanced at his mate, Willowhiar, and answered the King's question, "My mate has a fondness for this land though it has been over an age since she gardened here. We would settle in this great wood."

Godwin nodded, his throat tight with emotion, "Our land will be blessed by your presence, I will command that the wood is the domain of the Ents, and it will be respected as such."

"Then it is settled," Fangorn said. "The Entwives shall tend the fields and we shall tend the trees."

And with that last declaration, the Ents and their Entwives left the clearing. Quickbeam and Willowhair remained with Godwin for a while silently watching until finally he spoke.

"I never knew this place existed in this wood," Godwin observed.

"It is much like Derndingle, yet there is no name for it yet, as we only made it last night," Quickbeam said.

"Made it, how?"

"We asked a few trees to move," Willowhair said. "They were only to glad to do it when we told them why."

"I must tell my people," Godwin said.

"Nay, there is no need," Quickbeam said. "We are quiet creatures, only when we are tending fields will anyone be aware of us, and is often best that we work at night."

"But they will want to thank you," Godwin insisted.

"We need no thanks, this was always our land, from the first age. We wish to see it prosper," Willowhair said. "Take him home, Quickbeam, I want to look at my fields." And with that she left.

Godwin chuckled, "Her fields."

"Aye, that they are, though the benefit will be to your people. The Entwives need gardens to tend, it is their way. Come, I'll take you back to your family."

On the return trip, Quickbeam talked more, and Godwin felt he had made a new friend. However long the Ents remained, Quickbeam and his mate would stay. His heart was near bursting with joy. When they finally reached the path where he'd left his family, it was near dark.

Zalaya stood and ran to him, catching him in a hug. "At last!"

Godwin gripped her tight, "The Ents, they are here to tend the land, to help it bear crops again. This is such an unexpected gift."

Jamie just smiled at Quickbeam, "Did you get your wish, my friend?"

Quickbeam smiled, "My mate is well pleased, and so am I. Come visit me in my wood before you journey home."

The Ent left them, and Thelyn couldn't help the laugh, "Wise people, and not much for idle talk. Think we can make it back before it's too dark to see?"

Godwin sighed, "What is there to fear in a dark wood when we have the Voice with us. Come, let's go home."

_**Epilogue**_

In the months that followed his meeting with the Ents, Godwin had settled in to his position as King. His wisdom was becoming well known among his people, and for the first time in nearly an age, crops were growing all over Rhûn. Rumors of tall treelike creatures walking about at night passed in the villages, but no one took it too seriously. With the promise of a good harvest, and peace with all its neighbors, the people of the East started honoring old traditions and festivals again. Godwin and Zalaya spent more time together since many of the wrongs of the past had been set right. Palace life had quieted, and that was a comfort.

So today, with harvest celebration preparations going on all over the land, Godwin sat at his desk in his study, waiting for Zalaya to join him after breakfast, as had been their daily custom. More than an hour had passed since her expected arrival time and Godwin was concerned. He rose to leave his study when Zalaya's maid burst through the door nearly hysterical.

"Forgive me Sire, but the Queen is ill, I have sent for the healer, but she asks for you to come," Cira said.

Godwin nearly trampled the poor girl trying to run out the door, his heart racing with fear. For the maid to be so worried, something must be terribly wrong. He took the stairs three at a time, and burst into his bedchamber and called her name with a mixture of fear and tenderness in his voice, "Zalaya, my love…"

Rowyna was seated on the edge of the bed and Zalaya lay on her side propped up on pillows with a large bowl beside her. Her body racked with convulsive heaves, and her face was… green. His heart ached to see it.

"Why do you just sit there, Rowyna? Can you not do something to ease her suffering?" Godwin demanded.

"Not much to be done, I'm afraid. Her illness will take at least another few months before her suffering is completely relieved," Rowyna said with a grin.

Godwin stared dumbfounded, "What?!"

Zalaya lifted her head and looked at him, looking completely miserable, and yet she smiled, all be it weakly. "I am carrying our child, and this morning, your child did not care for my breakfast."

Rowyna stood so Godwin could sit with his wife. "It is the usual way a child announces their presence. Tis called morning sickness, for it happens most often in the morning."

Godwin took her hand and brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face, "I am so happy, but to see you ill…"

Rowyna smiled, "The worst usually passes in a few weeks, and I believe Aragorn left you some of his teas, I think he knew you would need them soon."

Godwin smiled, "Thank the stars for family. I'll see to your comfort, Zalaya. You just rest." He bent down and kissed her before leaving to see to a remedy for her rebellious stomach.

Rowyna smiled and rubbed a hand over her own tell tale swelling belly, "I thought you would have had this happen a little sooner, but all things come in their own time."

"How long until the child comes?" Zalaya asked.

"Mine will be during winter, yours will be in spring. I am so happy for us both, Zalaya."

Zalaya pushed the bowl away from her and chuckled, "So am I."

* * *

Alcon and Grayson were leaning against the wall watching as Godwin paced the hallway with annoyance clear on his face. He could hear nothing, and it had been hours now. He looked at Grayson with a scowl, "How did you endure the waiting?"

Grayson sighed, "You waited with me, it was not at all easy, but all was well. Rowyna was fine, and my son was strong and healthy."

Godwin nodded, "Yes, Gilford is a handsome little lad. But for all you say, I cannot help my worry."

Alcon hung his head, remembering well his own long night, "She's strong and healthy, try not to worry."

Godwin glared at his Ada, "I was not so young I don't remember watching as you waited."

Alcon would have commented, but the door to Godwin's room opened suddenly and Cira ran out. "Just off to get more linens and water… all is well," she called over her shoulder.

Godwin's scowl returned and he strode over to the door with every intention of entering , but Alcon caught him, "Birth is women's business, you would not be warmly received in there."

"Am I not King in my own house?" Godwin nearly shouted.

Cira ran back through the hall with an armload of cloth and a kettle of water. Alcon just opened the door for her and quickly shut it again. Godwin returned to pacing when he heard Zalaya's cries of pain. It took both Alcon and Grayson to hold him.

"Patience, son," Alcon said soothingly.

Grayson listened to Rowyna's calming voice, and smiled. It was sure to be soon now. Then all was silent, and Godwin held his breath. The sound of an infant crying was the most miraculous thing he'd ever heard. Alcon and Grayson released him and the three of them waited anxiously for word.

Lyneya came to the door, "I have a niece, and she is very beautiful. Come, brother, come and see your family." She shooed the maid out and then gathered up the linens before following Rowyna out the door.

Godwin just stood staring at Zalaya, so beautiful, holding their baby in her arms. "You amaze me, Zalaya. I'm so proud of you." He knelt by the bed and held her in his arms as he gazed at his daughter.

Zalaya sighed, "She has your hair," she gently stroked the soft brown hair.

Godwin smiled, "But I see she has your eyes, and I am well pleased. You have given me a daughter. What shall we call her?"

Zalaya smiled, "Best you choose, I know only Lossoth names."

Godwin frowned, "And what is wrong with that?"

"She is an Easterling child, a princess. She needs a name of this land."

Godwin stood and took his daughter in his arms, "Well, my little princess, what do you think? Are you precious enough for two names?"

The baby cooed in his arms and Godwin smiled.

"Of course you are," Godwin confirmed, "Zalaya, what Lossoth name do you choose?"

"Zaneii," Zalaya said. "It means snow, and it was my mother's name."

Godwin smiled, "Fála Zaneii shall be your name, my _little snow bird_ of the North and the East."

Zalaya smiled, "I like it. Now, go and show her off to Zuzzahi and Grayson, and let me rest a moment."

Godwin smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed. "What does that title mean that you call my Ada?"

Zalaya smiled, "It means _Good Father._"

* * *

Grayson waited with his arms crossed while Alcon continued to pace in Godwin's stead. He knew they needed this time, but…

"Ada," Godwin slipped out the door quietly. "She is resting, but here is your granddaughter, Fála Zaneii." He placed her in Alcon's arms and watched his strong dignified Ada tear up. "What do you think, Zuzzahi?"

Alcon frowned, "What is that she calls me?"

Godwin grinned, "Good Father."

Alcon looked up at him suddenly, surprise clear on his face, "She honors me, I never knew." He looked back down at his granddaughter and smiled, "I hope she looks like her mother, she will be a rare beauty. Perhaps she will bear the same gifts."

"It matters little to me, but it is possible," Godwin said proudly.

Grayson just smiled, "Congratulations, Sire. And thank you for so quickly providing my son with a playmate."

They all laughed at that, but already Godwin was thinking of her future. What would she grow up to be? What impact would her life be on her homeland, what gifts? What obligations? Would he be able to protect her, to teach her? Suddenly being King felt so much easier than being a father. But he would love every moment of the challenge.

"I am well pleased with all you have done, my son, but nothing pleases me more than this child," Alcon said seriously.

Godwin teared up as well, "Thank you Zuzzahi, thank you."

End


End file.
